Canterlot High Tales
by Sunny Honey
Summary: Una historia que enreda varios personajes a la trama principal: el verdadero destino de Sunset Shimmer y el desarrollo de sus extraños cambios mágicos, los recuerdos que retiene y los secretos de su pasado que desconocen como repercutirá en los dos mundos en su presente. Así como la vida de otros personajes, obvio Las Rainbooms, aquellos de fondo y los que no lo son tantos.
1. De Lyra para Bonbon

**DE LYRA, PARA BONBON**

**Personajes:**

**Lyra, Bombón, Derpy, rareza, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Puesta de sol Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Vinilo, Trixie.**

Lyra permanecía de brazos y piernas cruzadas en un banco frente a la tienda musical del pueblo en el que trabaja a medio tiempo Vinyl. Faltaba menos de quince minutos para que abrieran y que Vinyl llegara para su turno. Pero la verdadera razón de su espera era para que la DJ pueda darle el disco que le había pedido especialmente para ese día, ya que mañana era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Bonbon. Lyra estimaba mucho a Bonbon pero no entendía cómo podría gustarle esa música de éxitos remotos que conseguir un disco de vinil original de ellos era casi imposible.

Enhorabuena Vinyl conocía tantas casas disqueras y antiguos dueños que logró conseguir el disco de vinil de The Carpenters. Lyra sonrió, entusiasmada al imaginarse la cara de felicidad de Bonbon al tener por fin un disco original de uno de sus grupos del año de la pera favorito…pero su sonrisa se cortó cuando el sonido de un golpe le interrumpió su imaginación.

-¡Derpy!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie para ayudar a su amiga que había caído de boca al piso al salir del autobús.

-No vi el último escalón- se explicó y Lyra le sonrió amistosa mientras la levantaba. -. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Espero a Vinyl, ¿y tú?

-Pues yo siempre desayuno muffin y no hay muffin en casa, así que iba a Sugarcube Corner a comprar unos pero entonces recordé que no tenía dinero y como una ocasión le presté dinero a Vinyl para la cafetería, vine a ver si me invita un muffin.

-Ok, Derpy, no tenías que contarme la historia de tu vida…

-¿Y tú, para qué buscas a Vinyl?

-Bueno, como mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonbon…

-¡¿Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonbon?! No lo sabía, ¡También debo comprarle algo!

-¿No que no tenías dinero?

-¡Rayos! ¿Me prestas dinero para comprarle un regalo?

-Tengo el necesario para el disco que ordené, Derpy, lo siento.

-Ouh…sobre el disco…

Lyra y Derpy voltearon, viendo a Vinyl de pie mientras el dueño de la tienda de música abría las puertas. Aunque Vinyl tenía las grandes gafas puestas como de costumbre, podían saber que tenía las cejas encorvadas de preocupación. Lyra se preocupó ante el comentario que vendría y se acercó a la DJ.

-Lo siento, Lyra, pero no tengo el vinil… el comprador me traicionó dándole el disco a alguien más.

-¿Qué…?- jadeó, completamente desilusionada. La cara entristecida de una Bonbon sin obsequio le apagó el buen ánimo.

-Sé cuán importante era para ti, pero hice todo lo posible- miró tras su hombro y sonrió-. Hola, Derpy.

-¡Vinyl!- gritó, sujetándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola -. Necesito dinero. Para muffin. Derpy no ha desayunado sus muffins y Derpy necesita sus muffins. Te presté dinero hace un par de semanas. ¿Me compras muffins?

Vinyl se apartó de Derpy para que dejara de sacudirla, hasta las gafas se le habían caído en la punta de la nariz.

-Aun no me pagan, Derpy- se excusó, señalando al dueño y colocándose las gafas sobre su cabeza -. No hasta pasado mañana. Pásate ese día y te invito los muffins que quieras.

-¡Pero quiero muffins hoy!- agonizó Derpy.

-¡Y yo el regalo de Bonbon!- lamentó Lyra.

-Cómprale otra cosa, Lyra- la animó la Dj -. Piensa.

Lyra se colocó una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

-¿Qué más hace feliz a Bonbon a parte de música de abuelitos?- chasqueó los dedos, motivada de nuevo -. ¡Claro! Ella ama los vestidos- hizo un gesto de asco -. Aunque a mí no tanto…

-Sí, son tan diferentes. Es increíble que se lleven bien…bueno, me voy a trabajar chicas, suerte Lyra y te espero pasado mañana Derpy.

-¡Mis muffins!- lamentó Derpy y Lyra la abrazó de lado.

-Mira, si dejas de quejarte y me haces compañía, después de comprar el regalo de Bonbon te compraré uno, ¿está bien?

Derpy abrazó a Lyra hasta levantarla, riendo de emoción que al soltarla con fuerza, Lyra casi se tropieza con sus propios pies.

Este día sería interesante…

Derpy y Lyra tomaron un bus hasta la boutique Carrusel, donde trabaja Rarity. Sin duda, la aspirante a modista podría ayudarla a escoger el vestido que le vendría bien a Bonbon. Tenía que ser un regalo perfecto, ya que Lyra nunca había tenido una amiga tan cercana como Bonbon y sentía que merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque no sabía si Bonbon pensaba lo mismo de ella, ya que no lo demostraba como ella que le decía lo afortunada de haber encontrado al fin una amiga a quien llamar "mejor amiga" y con otros detalles. Pero Bonbon...era Bonbon y no respondía como ella quisiese sus buenas demostraciones de amistad.

Borró el pensamiento en cuanto el bus se detuvo en su parada. Lyra tomó a Derpy de la mano ya que se había entretenido leyendo los corazones con nombres de parejas que habían dibujado en el asiento de adelante.

-Creo que tengo que poner el nombre de Whooves en un corazón en el asiento de un autobús- comentó Derpy, levemente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a él que te invite un muffin?- preguntó Lyra, cruzando la calle hacia la tienda de ropa.

-Está en unos de sus viajes… lo extraño, ¡pero prometió que me traería algo! Espero y sea un muffin…

Llegaron a la boutique y el aire acondicionado calmó su acalorado viaje en autobús. Una hermosa chica de cabello perfectamente peinado a un lado las recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Lyra, Derpy! Qué gusto verla, chicas, y en un domingo por la mañana.

-Hola Rarity, vinimos a…

-¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonbon!- recordó Derpy, alarmada de nuevo. -¡También debo comprarle algo!- y salió corriendo de la boutique.

Lyra y Rarity se quedaron perplejas ante tan random escena.

-Me recuerda a Pinkie Pie…- comentó Rarity para sacudir la cabeza y volver a mirar a Lyra -. Decías, querida.

-¡Oh, sí! Bueno, ya dijo Derpy, mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonbon y tenía pensado comprarle un disco pero Vinyl no pudo conseguírmelo. Así que pensé…

-En un vestido- adivinó -. Claro, Bonbon tiene un fetiche con los vestidos

-Sí, sólo usa vestidos…los adora.

-Aunque tú no tanto, ¿verdad?- rió y Lyra sacó la lengua con mal gusto -. Ahora me recuerdas a Rainbow Dash pero bueno, es una lástima…- se acercó a una percha y señaló un vestido blanco, sencillo y strapless -. El otro día estuvo Bonbon viendo la mercancía y me comentó que este vestido se vería tan bien en ti pero sintió lástima ya que no te gusta usar vestidos y nunca podría verte con uno sin que hicieras muecas…

Lyra se quedó viendo el vestido, imaginando a Bonbon días atrás, pensando en ella, hablando de ella y que se haya acordado de ella al menos. ¿Eso era una demostración de amistad, a su estilo, decirlo sin que ella estuviera presente? ¿Por qué Bonbon era tan inexpresiva? Empezaba a preguntarse por qué la consideraba su mejor amiga cuando no sabía a ciencia cierta si ella era la suya. ¿Era posible eso? Pero entonces cierta vergüenza nubló su mente, "¿Yo, con vestido? Ni pagada", pensó. Entonces Rarity la regresó a la realidad chasqueando los dedos.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres mi ayuda para encontrar un vestido? ¡Claro que sí! Es decir, tengo un exquisito gusto por la moda y sé la ropa ideal para cada estilo y personalidad de personas- caminó hacia las demás perchas, hablando para sí misma –aunque claro, la personalidad de Bonbon puede ser seria y algo malhumorada, pero es una chica clásica…me recuerda a Twilight, a quien ya extrañamos muchos, especialmente Sunset. Bonbon también es sencilla…me recuerda a Fluttershy…

-Mencionas mucho a tus amigas…- comentó Lyra, viendo a Rarity danzar de percha en percha, conociendo el lugar de los vestidos de memoria.

-Bueno, cuando encuentras a un amigo de verdad, es difícil no pensar en ellos o desear lo mejor para ellos. Es una sensación hermosa para una persona que estima tanto a alguien…

Lyra se quedó reflexionando su comentario cuando de la nada, Rarity sacó un vestido azul oscuro, color de la mitad del cabello de Bonbon y estaba decorado con un cinturón cyan. Lyra tomó el vestido y se imaginó a Bonbon con él puesto, feliz y sonriente con su nueva opción de regalo. Lyra sonrió, entusiasmada.

-¡Nunca me fallas, Rarity! Me la llevo.

-¡¿Quién quiere muffin?!- exclamó Derpy, con una caja rosa típica de Sugarcube Corner y con un muffin a medio comer en una mano.

-¡Derpy! ¿Cómo compraste toda una caja de muffin?- dudó Lyra mientras Rarity llevaba el vestido a Caja.

-¡Pues con dinero!- y mostró un monedero con una lira dibujada en él.

Lyra palideció, se tocó los bolsillos. Vacíos.

-¡Ese es MI monedero!- enloqueció, le arranchó el monedero y al abrirlo, la sangre se le bajó de la cabeza que se mareó por un momento. -. ¡Ocho dólares!- miró a Derpy con ganas de hacerla atragantar con el muffin -. ¡ME DEJASTE SOLO OCHO DOLARES PARA COMPRAR EL VESTIDO A BONBON!

Todos en la boutique voltearon a ver a la extraña ida de la ira. Derpy dejó de comer el muffin, descomponiendo el rostro de tristeza.

-Perdón…yo quería muffin…y vi el monedero en la acera frente a la tienda de Vinyl…no sabía…no sabía…- un par de lágrimas se desbordaron de sus tiernos ojos -…no sabía que era tuyo…fue un error tomar dinero perdido pero…perdón…

La furia de Lyra se desvaneció al ver la inocencia de Derpy. "¿Qué te pasa, Lyra?" se reprendió ella misma "¡Es Derpy! Una de tus buenas amigas y sabes que ella no lo haría apropósito".

-Está bien, Derpy…- la consoló con un abrazo -. Debió habérseme caído. No sabías…Perdón por gritarte, ¿sí? La frustración me cegó de ira. No volveré a hacerlo- se apartó y secó las lágrimas de Derpy, quien dibujó una sonrisa aliviada. -. Anda, come tu muffin.

-¿Y…el vestido?- preguntó, aun con voz baja pero masticando su muffin.

-Bueno, tendré que pensar en otra cosa…y de menor precio- sacudió la cabeza -. Un momento, tenía como treinta dólares…una caja de muffins no cuesta tanto… ¿Por qué sólo tengo ocho dólares?

-¿Lyra?- interrumpió Rarity desde la Caja. Lyra y Derpy caminaron hacia ella con desilusión.

-Lo lamento, Rarity, no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar el vestido.

-¡Oh, querida, qué lástima! Confío en ti y si pudiera fiarte lo haría pero no se me permite.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Ahora tengo que pensar de nuevo otra opción de regalo, que haga feliz a Bonbon…y que no cueste mucho.

-A ver, pensemos… ¿Qué más haría feliz a Bonbon?- se preguntó Rarity.

-¡Pues bombones!- exclamó Derpy, sacando otro muffin de la caja y devorar un buen trozo de un solo bocado. -. ¡ñomi, este es el de mora!

-Es buena idea- apoyó Rarity, sonriente -. Bonbon se deja llevar cuando ve bombones o dulces con chocolate. Ya ves cuando Pinkie Pie llevó brownies la semana pasada.

-¡Sí! Bonbon enloqueció y comía una tras otra- se entusiasmó Lyra - ¡Hasta tuve que darle del mío! Se la veía tan feliz…- sonrió, imaginando a su amiga sonriente con una caja de bombones de Sugarcube Corner.

Lyra agradeció a Rarity por la atención y con Derpy caminó hasta la dulcería ya que sólo estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia. Derpy ya había recuperado su sonrisa e iba contenta comiendo de sus docenas de muffins. Le ofreció a Lyra pero ella no estaría relajada hasta tener el regalo de Bonbon para darle mañana en el colegio.

Apenas llegaron, Lyra abrió la puerta y la campanilla sonó. Varios compañeros de clases estaban ahí, pasando el rato. Derpy iba saludando con la mano con un muffin en su boca, lo que hizo enternecer a Lyra y olvidarse por completo de su enojo. Llegaron al mostrador y por debajo apareció Pinkie Pie, de la nada.

-¡Hola, Lyra, Hola Derpy, de nuevo por aquí, chica muffin!- saludó con su particular energía.

-¿De dónde saliste?- dudó Lyra.

-Cuarta pared- balbuceó Derpy masticando el muffin.

-¿La cuarta qué?

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Lyra?- preguntó Pinkie Pie, apoyando los codos a la barra y endemoniadamente sonriente.

-Bueno, mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonbon y…

-¡Lo sé! Me lo dices a mí- estalló Pinkie Pie, levantando los brazos haciendo que aparezcan globos y serpentinas.

-¿Pero cómo haces eso?- se sorprendió Lyra, al ver que sacaba cosas de la nada.

-Cuarta pared- volvió a balbucear Derpy.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dije? Me perdí en mi muffin- y devoró el tercero -. ¡Este es de manzana!

-¡Le tengo preparado una súper duper fiesta mañana!- interrumpió Pinkie Pie, entusiasmada. -. Por supuesto, le llevaré el mejor pastel de chocolate que haya probado en su vida.

-¡No! Quiero decir, a eso venía, a comprarle bombones como regalo.

-Pero el pastel se está preparando en el horno- lamentó Pinkie -. ¿No puedes darle otra cosa?

-¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo toda la mañana? Esperé a que la tienda de música abriera para que Vinyl me diga que no me consiguió el vinil que prometió…

-Vinyl…vinil…juego de palabras…- rió Pinkie Pie pero Lyra siguió hablando.

-Después se me ocurre comprarle un vestido pero se me cayó el monedero y cierta señorita no sabía que era mío y lo gastó para comprarse una docena de muffins- miró a Derpy y la joven se sonrojó, avergonzada. -. Y ahora, que tengo menos dinero y menos probabilidades de darle un buen regalo, tú le vas a dar una torta de chocolate y mis bombones quedaran como… ¡como basura!

-¡Vaya! ¿Pasaste por todo eso? Que buena amiga eres, Lyra, ¿sabes? Le haré otro pastel y venderé el que estoy preparando. Sólo por ti, nena.

Lyra extendió una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Pinkie! Una caja de bombones, por favor.

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! ESTO ES UN ASALTO.

Todos los jóvenes retuvieron gritos y chillidos en cuanto un hombre encapuchado entró a la tienda.

-¡Oh, por favor!- se quejó Lyra -. Esto era justo lo que me faltaba…

El ladrón pasó por mesas al azar para robar billeteras, carteras y celulares. Cuando se dirigió al mostrador, Pinkie Pie se agachó y desapareció. Lyra no tenía tiempo para pensar cómo hacía eso porque el ladrón estaba frente a ella, amenazándola con un destornillador.

-¡Dame tu dinero!- y le arranchó el monedero que cargaba en la mano.

-¡Toma esto, ladrón!- gritó Derpy, arrojándole la caja con nueve muffins sobre su cabeza. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al ladrón y soltó algunas de las pertenencias hurtadas.

-¡Allí está, oficiales!- gritó Pinkie Pie, abriendo la puerta del Sugarcube Corner con dos uniformados armados.

-¡¿Cómo rayos hace eso?! ¿En qué momento salió?- jadeó Lyra.

-¡Cuarta pared!- retó Derpy, tocándole la cabeza como si fuese puerta. -. Es Pinkie Pie. Esas cosas ya ni se preguntan…

El ladrón huyó por la cocina, pero aún cargaba el monedero de Lyra. Entonces ella fue tras el ladrón y los oficiales también. El malhechor salió por la puerta que daba al callejón y continuó corriendo, pero los oficiales fueron más rápidos que Lyra y uno de ellos se lanzó sobre el ladrón, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Las pertenencias hurtadas salieron volando y el monedero de Lyra resbaló al final de la calle hasta caer y desaparecer en la alcantarilla.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Lyra agonizante, con las manos hechos puños al cielo y de rodillas a la cera.

Se dejó en el suelo, completamente entristecida. Derpy se acuclilló a su lado y le cubrió un hombro.

-Pensemos en otra cosa…que sea gratis- la animó.

-¿En qué, Derpy? No conseguí el disco, ni el vestido, ni los bombones teniendo dinero… ¿Qué conseguiré que sea bueno y sin gastar nada?

-Te has pasado el día preguntando qué hace feliz a Bonbon cuando la respuesta es obvia- Derpy le levantó el rostro y sonrió -. Tú.

-¿Qué?

-Tú, Lyra. Tú haces feliz a Bonbon. Como me contaste lo que comentó Rarity mientras caminábamos a la dulcería, a veces Bonbon es malhumorada o muy seria, hasta es la que te frena cuando estás mucho tiempo en las nubes. Pero cuando está contigo, ella siempre está de buen humor, sonriente…feliz. ¿Recuerdas la batalla de las bandas? Sí, estábamos con el hechizo de esas sirenas o algo así, pero su presentación en el piano me hizo ver los felices que estaban, de tocar y componer juntas. Parecían que ignoraban que había público porque estaban concentradas en esa felicidad que sentían al estar juntas tocando música. Contigo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Derpy?- preguntó Lyra, parpadeando. -. Nunca pensé que tales cosas saldrían de tu boca.

Derpy se rió y aplaudió.

-¿Crees que Whooves me traiga muffins de donde venga? Ya que eché a perder los nueve que aun sobraban por golpear al ladrón…

-Y regresaste…- se rió Lyra. -. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, Derpy…pero…- calló de pronto, abriendo los ojos de más e iluminándose el rostro -. ¡Eso es! Derpy, eres un genio.

-Es lo que Whooves siempre me dice- se sonrojó.

-Debo correr- exclamó, levantándose del suelo -. Tengo mucho qué hacer así que nos vemos mañana.

Sin esperar contestación, Lyra corrió calle arriba.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, Bonbon caminó por los pasillos y algunos compañeros se acercaron a felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Las Crusaders le habían hecho una vincha con listón rosa en el taller de manualidades y Bonbon se recogió medio cabello para lucirlo. Cuando se acercó a su casillero, le pareció raro que Lyra no estuviera ahí, aguardándola como todos los días. Se desconcentró cuando el casillero de al lado se cerró de golpe, llamando su atención.

-¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie te desea un feliz cumpleaños, Bonbon!- exclamó con aires de gloria la ilusionista del curso.

-Gracias, Trixie.

-Sí, debes agradecer que la más talentosa de Canterlot High se haya acordado del cumpleaños de una simple estudiante como tú- movió su cabello hacia atrás y caminó hacia su salón.

Bonbon puso su cara amargada y se desinfló. Mientras caminaba a su clase, miraba a sus lados para encontrar a Lyra. Todos los años ella era la primera en desearle feliz cumpleaños y este ha sido la excepción, cosa que la desanimó un poco. En cuanto abrió la puerta del salón, serpentinas y globos saltaron sobre ella.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron sus compañeros.

Bonbon se llevó la mano a la altura del corazón pues más que sorprenderla casi la matan del susto.

-¡Feliz día, Bonbon!- la felicitó Rainbow Dash -. Que tu día sea 20% más genial.

-¡Viva!- exclamó Fluttershy con su vocecita que derretiría hasta el corazón más frío.

-Felicidades, querida- la abrazó Rarity.

-Te deseo un año más de felicidad- deseó Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Happy birthday to you…!- cantó Pinkie Pie y todos los compañeros se unieron al canto mientras Bonbon era llevada hacia al salón decorado maravillosamente y en el escritorio del maestro habían puesto una torta de chocolate con una vela encendida que hizo a Bonbon salivar desde ya.

-¡Pide un deseo, caramelo!- exclamó Applejack.

Bonbon miró a su alrededor. Estaban todos. Todos menos Lyra. Un cumpleaños sin ella no sería lo mismo. En ese momento se lamentó por no ser tan expresiva con Lyra. Nunca le había dicho lo importante que era. Bonbon traslució cierta tristeza, cerró los ojos y pensó: "Deseo que estuvieras aquí". Sopló las velas y un mar de aplausos la animaron.

-Chicas, ¿por si acaso saben algo de Lyra?- preguntó Bonbon a las human6.

-¡No está en el salón de música!- exclamó Pinkie Pie de prisa.

-¿Ah?

-Que busques en cualquier lugar, menos en el salón de música, ¿entiendes? Ahí no está.

-Eh, está…bien.

-¿Pastel?- preguntó sonriente, estirando un trozo grande para ella.

-Ahora no, iré…tengo que ir…al baño primero.

-Oki Doki Loki ¡Pero ya sabes! No está en el salón de música.

-¡Pinkie!- retaron sus amigas pero su esponjosa amiga guiñó un ojo.

-Es lo que Lyra me dijo que haga- susurró y sus amigas se intercambiaron miradas.

Bonbon aprovechó la oportunidad y salió del curso directo al salón de música. Esa Pinkie Pie era tan inocente. ¿De verdad creyó que le haría caso? Ni bien Bonbon abrió la puerta del salón de música, una melodía de piano la recibió. Bonbon se quedó quita, reconociendo aquellas notas que la grabadora hacía sonar. Era la tocada que compuso con Lyra para la batalla de las bandas. Pero más que eso, se quedó quieta al ver a Lyra con el vestido con que había añorada verlo puesto y fue tal como la imaginó. Su color de piel lucía el color blanco del vestido que su diseño moldeaba su figura. Lyra no llevaba su pelo rebelde y despeinado de siempre. Estaba completamente lacio y brillante. Entre sus manos cargaba una lira y sin decirle nada, Lyra se sentó en un banco, se cruzó de piernas, estiró los brazos y empezó a tocar. Sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas con tal delicadeza y le daba una nueva armonía a la tocada de piano que ambas habían compuesto. El aire se llenó de la hermosa melodía y paralizó el tiempo, paralizó a Bonbon que del marco de la puerta no se había movido. Lyra mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro iluminado expresaba inspiración en cada nota angelical, porque con ese vestido, tocada y expresión del rostro, eso parecía, un ángel. En cuanto la grabadora dejó de tocar la tocada de piano, Lyra paró también, no sin antes terminar con unas delicadas notas, abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Bonbon.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bonbon.

Bonbon aún no podía reaccionar y dejarla de mirar. Lyra se levantó y juntó las manos, con cierta vergüenza.

-Si te preguntas por el vestido…Rarity me comentó lo que dijiste de él y cómo deseabas vérmelo puesto pues, pedí prestado el vestido- se volteó y enseñó la etiqueta -. Debo devolverlo cuanto antes o sino Rarity se meterá en líos- se dio vuelta, tomó unos papeles y caminó hacia ella, estirándoselo. Bonbon lo tomó y miró que eran partituras de la tocada de la lira.

-"La Melodía de Bonbon"- leyó -. Me compusiste y pusiste mi nombre a una canción- murmuró y miró el disco que había sobre él.

-Vinyl grabó mi tocada, la mezcló con la del piano y quemó el disco, para cuando quieras escucharla, bueno, si te gustó ya que no has dicho nada- miró hacia a un lado -. Aunque ya estoy acostumbrada...

Bonbon volvió a mirar la partitura, el disco y luego a Lyra. Sus ojos se suavizaron y su rostro se iluminó por completo.

-Lyra…- musitó y sin resistirse se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola como nunca antes lo había hecho en todo su tiempo como amigas, ya que obviamente, a Bonbon no le agradaba mostrar afecto.

Aquello cortó la respiración de Lyra, sorprendida del abrazo, pero no perdió la oportunidad y la envolvió a ella también.

-Es el mejor regalo que recibiré alguna vez- murmuró Bonbon -. A parte por el hecho de que odias los vestidos y usaste uno... ¡Por mí!

-Bueno…pues no te odio a ti…sólo quería hacerte feliz.

-Lyra…siempre me haces feliz. No porque no lo diga seguido, significa que no lo sienta.

Lyra la abrazó más fuerte y cerró los ojos.

-También me haces feliz, Bonbon…

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritó Derpy, interrumpiendo el momento y se unió al abrazo.

Tanto Lyra y Bonbon se separaron y Derpy le sonrió ilusionada.

-Feliz día, Bonbon- exclamó y le estiró un pastel….¡en forma de muffin! -. ¡Lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti!

-¡Vaya! Gracias Derpy, tiene tu…personalidad por todos lados- sonrió Bonbon.

-¿Lo mandaste hacer? ¿Con qué dinero?- Lyra agrandó los ojos -. ¿Por eso sólo tenía ocho dólares? ¿Compraste el regalo de Bonbon con mi dinero?

-No sabía que era tu dinero, ¿recuerdas?- se defendió Derpy.

Lyra se llevó la mano a la frente, aguantando la frustración pero entonces suspiró, relajada.

-No importa, si no fuera por ti, no se me hubiera ocurrido esta mejor opción de regalo.

Bonbon la miró y sostuvo la mirada, sonriéndose.

"…cuando encuentras a un amigo de verdad" había dicho Rarity "es difícil no pensar en ellos o desear lo mejor para ellos. Es una sensación hermosa para una persona que estima tanto a alguien…" recordó Lyra y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Bonbon. Por siempre.

Bonbon se llevó las partituras y el disco contra su pecho.

-Y tú la mía, que no se te olvide- y le guiñó un ojo.

FIN

Aviso:

Bueno, este fue mi primer fanfic dedicado a las casi inseparables Lyra y Bonbon. Espero haya sido de su agrado y comenten su reacción a esta historia. Me comprometeré a subir cada MIERCOLES un nuevo capítulo, en serio, así que si quieren entretenerse un rato, sea después de las tareas, estudio o trabajo, dense un paseo por aquí ;) Para mi próximo capítulo les dejaré unas pistas de lo que más o menos tratará: Es una historia de amor, aventura y con una lección amistad (bueno, es lo que siempre transmitiré en cada capítulo) y sus personajes principales son... (tambores por favor, Pinkie) Whooves, Derpy y Sunset Shimmer. Espero les suene prometedor. Saludos y ya saben, cometen ;)

Sunny Honey, fuera.


	2. Era Cuestión de Tiempo I

**Era cuestión de tiempo**

**Parte I**

Sunset Shimmer miraba el fúlgido sol de mediodía. Era realmente hermoso verlo en alto, en todo su esplendor y por un momento le entró nostalgia, porque le recordó a la Princesa Celestia.

Desde la ventana del salón que había pedido prestado para una entrevista, Sunset dejó escapar un suspiro ante los tantos recuerdos, todos nada buenos, en sus momentos que vivió en Canterlot como su estudiante. Sacudió la cabeza. Para eso volvió al periódico escolar, para dejar de pensar tanto en su pasado. Pero regresar le trajo alegrías y malos recuerdos, puesto que la última vez que estuvo como periodista estudiantil lo había hecho para sacar información de la human6 y así separarlas, cosa que logró con éxito y sólo Twilight Sparkle logró juntarlas de nuevo.

Sunset sonrió y acarició la portada de su diario con el que alguna vez compartió con la Princesa del Día y ahora lo hacía con la Princesa de la Amistad. En momentos como estos, desearía que estuviera aquí.

-Vives mucho del pasado, ¿cierto?

La voz era de Whooves, el joven alto de cabello lacio y particular reloj, que era demasiado grande y tosco que incomodaría a cualquiera.

-Hola, Whooves- saludó Sunset, dejando su cuaderno en un pupitre -. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo del almuerzo para la entrevista.

-Bueno, tú también lo hiciste- comentó, cruzando el salón.

-Sí, pero mis amigas no iban a dejar que pase hambre- tomó su mochila y sacó dos tarrinas. Uno contenía trozos de pastel de manzana preparado por Applejack y el otro cupcakes del SugarCube Crorner que le regaló Pinkie Pie -. Siéntete libre de tomar las que quieras.

-No debes decírmelo dos veces- rió y tomó un cupcake, sentándose en el pupitre próximo.

Sunset sacó una grabadora de voz del bolsillo, lo encendió y se sentó al pupitre junto a él.

-Muy bien. Sunset Shimmer para el periódico escolar de Canterlot High. Me encuentro con Time Turner, mejor conocido como Whooves o también Dr. Whooves, como lo apoda su novia Derpy Hooves.

-Ditzy Doo- le corrigió.

-Ya iremos por ahí, Whooves- se aclaró la garganta -. Mi reportaje tratará la historia de amor de la pareja más sólida y de mayor tiempo en Canterlot High, y como especial de San Valentín, he decidido entrevistarlos por separados para tomar sus diferentes puntos de vista de la historia. Primero entrevistaré a Whooves aquí presente y después a…- Whooves la quedó viendo y Sunset le sonrió -. Ditzy Doo. Muy bien empecemos.

-No me contestaste.

Sunset parpadeó.

-¿Ah?

-Cuando llegué dije: "Vives mucho del pasado, ¿cierto?"- levantó una ceja -. No me contestaste.

-Pues bien, no conviene en la entrevista y la que hace las preguntas soy yo.

-Pues fíjate que conviene.

Sunset arrugó la frente, confundida. Whooves parecía divertido con su reacción.

-Sunset Shimmer, ¿Qué dirías si te digo que eres la mayor parte de la razón de que Ditzy y yo estemos juntos?

Sunset enmudeció, incrédula.

-No apagues la grabadora- le advirtió al ver que movía el pulgar para presionar el botón.

-Ehh dudo que tenga algo que ver.

-Es triste, ¿Sabes?- pensó, mordiendo un trozo del cupcake –que nuestra felicidad se haya construido en la sombra que no te deja libre del todo todavía. Es decir, tienes cinco maravillosas amigas pero... ¿Es suficiente para Sunset Shimmer? Porque el pasado, aunque ya pasó, suele involucrarse en nuestro presente y por ende, futuro- suspiró -. Cuando ingresé por primera vez a Canterlot High estaba atareado de tantos pasados y mundos ajenos que fue alentador iniciar de cero en una escuela en el que podría vivir mi presente. Pero entonces apareces tú.

Fue entonces cuando Sunset recordó.

Cuando empezaba a dominar los pasillos de Canterlot High y a recorrer los pisos, con Snips y Snails a sus lados como compinches, Sunset atemorizaba ya a la mayoría de estudiantes por su pesada actitud y cómo se vengaba de aquellos que se atrevían a contradecirla. Envidiaba a quienes eran populares, y se hizo popular, aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas. Envidiaba a la ganadora del baile de otoño, se deshizo de sus competidoras y con dominio del terror, hizo que todos votaran por ella. Pero ahora, a pesar del terror que provocaba en los jóvenes, veía parejas que se rejuntaban, tomadas de las manos, como si estando juntos, ella no los haría temer demasiado. El poder que había ganado aquí no lo perdería por el amor, así que también envidió el amor de las parejas. Es así como decidió tener a alguien con quien dominar aun con mayor fuerza su poder y justo en su decisión, el chico nuevo se atravesó.

Ese era Whooves.

Un rubor de vergüenza coloreó las mejillas de Sunset. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que antes de Flash, fracasó en su primer intento de emparejarse con alguien, con Time Turner? Sabía la respuesta y ante la mirada de Whooves, parece que él también. Sunset trató de hacerse la desentendida y trató de continuar la entrevista.

-¿A qué…a qué te refieres con que estabas atareado de pasados y mundos ajenos?

-Tú vives con carga de tu pasado, Sunset. Yo, debo cargar la de otros porque fui destinado a eso- sonrió y señaló el logo de sol de su blusa -. Eso que llaman en Equestria, ¿Cutie mark? Bueno, creo que mi versión pony tendría un reloj- sonrió -. Un reloj de arena, tal vez, ya que su tecnología no es como la nuestra.

Sunset dio un respingo, olvidando la vergüenza.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Ditzy confió en dos amigas, en Lyra y Bonbon. Me dijo que podría confiar en ti también, porque sólo los que fueron siempre buenos de corazón pueden recibir una segunda oportunidad.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Ella cree que mereces saberlo- continuó –por lo que vimos en Equestria y creo estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Me estás alterando…

-Sunset, puedo viajar por el tiempo- señaló su tosco y grande reloj -. Mi abuelo era inventor y creó este reloj que salta el tiempo y diferentes dimensiones. Sólo yo puedo manejarlo- sonrió estoy pensando crear una máquina llamada TARDIS para mejorar mis viajes sin alterar tantos cambios- sacudió la cabeza –Esa es otra cosa. ¿Quieres tu historia? Pues así empieza…

"_Como decía, era mi primer día de clases. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando de pronto todo el mundo empezó a hacerse a un lado, a apegarse a los casilleros. No entendía por qué cuando alguien me haló del hombro y me pegó a la pared._

_-Se nota que eres nuevo- dijo una voz femenina. -. No es que tema de ella, sólo que no quiero que empieces con pie izquierdo tu primer día, terroncito. _

_La joven de acento sureño y bonito sombrero de vaquero me mantuvo contra la pared hasta que vi entrar a la que causaba tanto alboroto. Una joven bonita y de cabellera ondulada que parecían llamas apareció cruzando el pasillo con un par de chicos menores a ella. Enseguida emanó esa mala vibra con su ceño fruncido pero a la vez de coqueto andar. _

_-Podría ser el sueño de cualquiera si al menos sonriera- musité._

_-Ella sonríe- murmuró la vaquera –pero nunca de buena manera, si me entiendes…_

_Seguí con la mirada a la chica piel dorada. Parecía ensimismada, pensativa, mirando por largo rato a una pareja cuando chocó los ojos conmigo. Enseguida se le esbozó LA sonrisa y comprobé lo que la chica campirana me acababa de decir. Su sonrisa era todo menos de buena manera. Despidió a sus compinches y caminó hacia nosotros._

_-Vaya, vaya, hasta que la escuela se puso interesante al fin- apoyó su mano a centímetros de mi rostro, acorralándome con su rostro cerca al mío.-. Carne fresca…_

_La vaquera se movió, queriendo defenderme creo._

_-Oye, Sunset…_

_-Oye, Applejack- le interrumpió, sin moverse ni un centímetro de mí, sólo desviando la mirada hacia la vaquera -. Creo que hay un chiquero al que debes atender o un vaca qué ordeñar, ¿cierto? Estorbas. ¿O quieres que tu hermanita vuelva a pagar tus platos sucios? ¿Ya le volvió a crecer las cejas desde…"el accidente" en la clase de química?_

_Fruncí el ceño por su actitud. Esa chica, Applejack, mostró furia pero no contestó nada, sólo se retiró que la llevaban los diablos. Me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciese porque me había dejado solo con este interesante pero nada amable personaje. _

_-Entonces…- dijo ella, al fin soltando su brazo como barrera y se la llevó a las caderas -. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Turner. Time Turner._

_-Particular nombre…combina con tu reloj._

_Inconscientemente escondí mi brazo izquierdo tras mi espalda. Ella sonrió._

_-Con que te gusta jugar a las escondidas, ¿eh? Conmigo será muy difícil que logres ocultarte. Cuando me interesa algo, lucho hasta tenerlo y sí no lo obtengo…bueno, pregunta por los pasillos. Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y estoy interesada en ti._

_-¿Así, de una?- dudé, con hilo de voz y debo admitir, nervioso y emocionado que el primer día de clases y a simple primera vista, una chica se fijara en mí._

_-Lo sé, tienes suerte. No te pierdas la clase de historia de hoy. Escogen compañeros así que no escojas a nadie, porque yo ya te escogí a ti- me señaló colocando su dedo índice sobre mi pecho, moviéndolo en círculos, guiñó el ojo y movió su cabello, ventilando su perfumen hacia mí y continuó su camino moviendo las caderas"._

En el presente, Sunset pausó la grabadora, muerta de vergüenza.

-Yo…te debo una disculpa…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el segundo mejor coqueteo de mi vida? Intimidante, sí, pero hizo mucho calor…- rió.

-Basta. No es gracioso.

-Ese es tu problema. Debes reírte un poco más.

-Pero no de mi pasado.

-Te falta relajarte.

-No sé por qué te sigo la corriente- se alteró -. Dices saltar tiempo y dimensiones, cosa que no puedo creer hasta verlo, además, no sé qué tiene que ver mi intervención en Derpy y tú.

-En primer lugar, si creemos de una pony princesa que cruzó un portal mágico convirtiéndose en humano…y que tú seas una pony en el cuerpo de un humano que trató de volvernos zombie a conquitar una tierra mágica de ponies… ¿No creerás que puedo viajar en el tiempo?

Sunset se quedó pensativa.

-Touché.

-Y segundo: tranquila, ya iremos contestando todas tus dudas. ¿Puedo continuar?

Sunset estaba escéptica pero Whooves se mantenía tranquilo y seguro que decidió darle una oportunidad más. Si volvía a jugar con ella y su pasado, acaba la entrevista para siempre. Presionó el botón y el joven continuó.

"_Antes de ingresar a clase me encontré con Applejack, quien parecía desahogar sus quejas con una chica de cabello esponjoso y rosa. De pronto me provocó un algodón de azúcar._

_-¡Te lo digo, Pinkie! Me va a explotar una úlcera si esa Shimmer me sigue toreando de esa manera._

_-¿Explotar? ¡Yo siempre exploto!- rió -. ¡Boom!- exclamó, abriendo sus brazos y serpentinas saltaron de la nada._

_-No me refiero a ese tipo de explosiones, Pinkie._

_-¿Applejack?- llamé y ambas me miraron enseguida._

_-Oh, tú, ¿Qué te hizo Shimmer?_

_-Pues, coquetearme._

_Applejack y esa Pinkie agradaron los ojos, sin saber cómo reaccionar._

_-Lo ha de hacer siempre, ¿no? Digo._

_-Pues…no- admitió Applejack. raro. Nunca antes mostró interés en alguien._

_-¡Más bien es como si odiara a todos!- exclamó Pinkie._

_-Bueno…no a mí. Dijo que me escogerá para ser pareja en clase de historia y no creo sentirme cómodo con eso. ¿Podría ser pareja contigo?_

_-¡Ella es mía!- amenazó Pinkie, mostrando los dientes como perro y sujetando a Applejack. La vaquera le sonrió y se apartó lentamente._

_-Lo que quiere decir es que siempre hacemos pareja de estudio juntas. _

_-Ya veo…gracias de todas formas._

_-Ah, antes de que te vayas, ¿Ves ese grupo de ahí?- señaló a tres chicos de aspectos nada limpios y corpulentos. -. Bueno, ellos suelen hacer bromas a los nuevos y durante nuestra conversación me di cuenta que te andan ojeando así que mejor evítalos._

_-Gracias por la advertencia._

_-También apártate de una tal Fluttershy- advirtió Pinkie ceñuda -. Que su timidez no te engañe._

_-O una tal Rainbow Dash…- agregó Applejack._

"_Cielos, aquí será difícil hacer amigos con tantas advertencias" pensé._

_El timbre sonó y entramos a clase. En el salón, no supe bien dónde sentarme, para mi desgracia, esa Sunset estaba en uno de los asientos de atrás y palmeó el pupitre frente a ella con sonrisa a un lado y ojos para derretir iceberg. No sólo su apariencia parecía representar el elemento del fuego, sino su coqueta actitud. Tragué saliva y la ignoré. No debió gustarle porque entonces escuché un golpe sordo sobre el metal del que está hecha la banca. La seguí ignorando. Me senté enfrente y al rato, a mí alrededor se sentaron los tres chicos que Applejack me alertó. Suspiré mientras ellos me daban una "cálida bienvenida" y expresaban "el gusto de tener un nuevo" con seguidas risas. El maestro llegó, tomó lista y avisó que formaría las parejas. Me miró y sonrió cálidamente._

_-Señor Turner, ya que es nuevo, ¿qué le parece si escoge usted primero con quién trabajar?_

_-Eh, no conozco a nadie._

_-A Derpy- susurró alguien._

_-¿Ah?- dudé, volteando a ver uno de los tres chicos. _

_-Derpy Hooves. Es la más inteligente de la clase._

_Lo miré con recelo._

_-Me advirtieron de ustedes._

_-No, en serio, Derpy es el cerebro de clase. Lo juro._

_Inconscientemente miré hacia la chica de cabello de fuego, quien no apartaba la mirada coqueta de mí y se pasó el dedo índice hacia ella. Quería que la escogiera…_

_-¿Y bien, señor Turner?- apuró el maestro._

_Tragué saliva y me arriesgué._

_-Derpy Hooves._

_El salón enmudeció para lanzar miradas hacia la nombrada. Yo también volteé, ya que no la conocía, entonces me cortó el aliento ver a una simpática joven de cabello rubio que inocentemente levantó la mirada hacia todos y después hacia a mí. Debo admitir, que al principio sí me tomó por sorpresa sus ojos bizcos, pero en cuanto me sonrió y saludó tiernamente, no pude evitar un sentimiento cálido que hizo que el panorama sea abierto y no se centre en sus…particulares ojos._

_Pero el momento se cortó con otro golpe sordo al pupitre. Miré a Sunset y estaba mirándome ya no con ojitos de encantos, sino de ira y llenos de oscuridad. Un gran contraste con la enternecedora mirada de agradecimiento de la tal Derpy Hooves._

_Los tres tipejos trataron de ocultar su risa tapándose la boca. Ohh esa era la broma. Una de muy mal gusto tratándose de que buscan burlarse de aquella chica de…diferentes ojos._

_El profesor anotó mi pareja y continuó con el resto. Una vez que todos teníamos parejas, debíamos juntarnos para realizar un trabajo de lectura. Me levanté para ir con Derpy, pero ella ya estaba cruzando entre los pasillos que forman los pupitres._

_-Hola, desconocido- saludó, tambaleándose ya que llevaba a cuestas su mochila en la parte delantera del cuerpo y estaba toda abierta, exhibiendo cuadernos y útiles._

_-Soy Time Turner._

_-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- rió._

_-¿Y qué hay del tuyo?- se me salió decirle y Derpy bajó las cejas._

_-Ohh, sí._

_-¿No te gusta tu nombre?_

_-¿Te gusta el tuyo?- preguntó, cabizbaja. Le miré y tiré una risa, para animarla._

_-¡Pues fíjate que no! Lo detesto._

_Derpy me miró de inmediato y amplió una enorme sonrisa._

_-¡Que coincidencia! También odio el mío._

_-¡Y es que no es nuestra culpa! ¿Cierto? No escogemos nuestros nombres._

_-¡Así es! Éramos bebés._

_-¡Exacto! Es decir, si lo hiciéramos…nos llamaríamos "agu" o "Brr" o peor "Buaaaa"_

_Derpy rió, contenta y aplaudió dando brinquitos, pero la mochila salpicó útiles por todas partes._

_-Opps- murmuró y se agachó a recoger._

_-Ven, te ayudo._

_Mientras cogía ciertos lápices, levanté la mirada. La chica seguía riéndose sola por mi comentario. Me llenó de tanta alegría verla feliz, algo indescriptiblemente bello nació en mí y al parecer se sintió muy ojeada ya que levantó la mirada para verme y detuvo su risa. Como no miramos lo que recogíamos, nuestras manos se encontraron al tomar el mismo objeto. Sí, dilo cursi, o genérico, pero sucedió y no pude estar más contento por eso porque sentí una calidez maravillosa. Me hubiera gustado que durara más pero Derpy la apartó enseguida y se puso de pie. _

_Aclaramos nuestras gargantas y nos sentamos. Veo por qué los tres chicos se burlaron de ella al decir que era la genio, ya que se distraía con facilidad y tuve que llamarle la atención para que continúe la lectura. Pero era tan genial. Tan pura. Tan cálida. Conocía bastante gente que después no volvería a ver, pero Derpy…era el tipo de persona que no querría volver a perder rastro jamás._

_Fuimos el penúltimo grupo en terminar, ya que no quería hacer el trabajo solo. Quería que Derpy participara y lo hizo muy bien que se enorgulleció de su trabajo. Quienes fueron últimos eran Shimmer y un chico de pelo azul, quienes habían pasado todo el tiempo conversando que trabajando, aunque a mí parecer estaban más bien coqueteando ya que ambos se hacían ojitos. Por un lado respiré a salvo, ya no vendría a buscarme y por otro fue de alegría, porque con tal de evadirla, escogí al azar a Derpy y fue mejor decisión que hice en mi vida"._

En el presente, Sunset se había maravillado con la historia.

-Fue el destino- murmuró.

-Si así quieres llamarlo…

-Así lo llamo. Tu destino fue amable contigo…pero conmigo…- puso pausa de nuevo a la grabadora -. Flash me escogió a mí ese día, porque nadie me había escogido. Se acercó al pupitre que te había invitado a sentar y fue amable, atento y su sonrisa me inquietó ya que nadie había sido así conmigo hace mucho. Él recientemente era nuevo también entonces y tal vez no me conocía del todo. Así que creí…que podría enamorarme de él y me olvidé de ti, aunque fue sencillo, sin ofender.

-No lo hago.

-Pero…no salió bien nuestra relación ya que le hice gustar con una falsa Sunset. Con él era dulce y atenta, pero con el resto mantenía la mano dura, cosa que no le gustaba. Cuando le dije para que ambos gobernemos la escuela a mi estilo, él se rehusó y me dio el ultimátum. O era el poder o él. Le dije "sabes que no hay competencia". Él terminó conmigo. No me dolió, porque mis sentimientos hacia él también eran falsos. Por eso no lo juzgo que hasta ahora aún no me hable- se cubrió la cara -. Era una terrible persona.

El timbre de fin de almuerzo sonó pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Un par de minutos después, Sunset se descubrió la cara.

-Que me hayas contado una versión tan diferente de ese día- exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Me ha hecho pensar…qué tan diferente esta Sunset puede ver a la pasada.

-¿Y qué ganarías con eso, además de torturarte más de lo que ya haces?

-Necesito verme. Necesito desconocerme y aceptar de una buena vez lo fui- lo miró -. Porque ese es mi problema. No puedo aceptar lo fui porque no puedo creerlo. A veces pienso que fue una pesadilla porque lo que sentí antes…es tan diferente a como siento ahora. Es como si esa Sunset haya sido poseída por alguien más.

-Por la ambición y poder.

-Sí- admitió -. Me cegó. Whooves, decías que fuiste a Equestria, que tú y Derpy vieron algo y que me compete, por eso me revelas tu supuesta capacidad de viajar en el tiempo y dimensiones- mantuvo la mirada -. ¿Qué vieron?

-Ya llegaremos a eso. Ya que tu intervención en nosotros aún no termina. Continuemos con la entrevista.

-Tenemos clases.

-Que nos extrañen un momento. Estoy inspirado- sonrió y Sunset encendió la grabadora.

"_Después de clases, invité a Derpy a comer al Sugarcube Corner. Ella muy entusiasta pidió un muffin, así que yo también. Mientras comíamos, ella señaló mi reloj._

_-Qué raro reloj. Tu nombre es raro. Eres muy raro pero eres lindo._

_Yo no pudo evitar sentirme inmensamente halagado._

_-Ese es el mejor coqueteo que he escuchado en mi vida- le dije"._

En el presente, Sunset pulsó pausa.

-¿Ese es tu primer mejor coqueteo?

-Pues, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ditzy mismo lo dijo ¡Soy raro!

-¿No recibes muchos coqueteos seguidos, no?

-Sólo los dos que ya conoces- sonrió y Sunset tiró una risa.

-Ok, volvamos- y encendió la grabadora.

"_Bueno, y así pasamos los días juntos. Tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela nos reuníamos a hacer las tareas o simplemente a pasar el rato. Sus dos amigas, Lyra y Bonbon, eran escépticas conmigo, ya que nunca un chico se había interesado tanto en Derpy y querían protegerla. Pero no entendía por qué, Derpy era la mejor persona que había conocido. Y era tan bonita y dulce, que empalagaba. Un día, cuando terminaron las clases, ella y yo nos recostamos en la cancha de césped y miramos el cielo._

_-Ditzy- dijo de repente. La miré y ella sonría sin apartar la mirada del cielo. -. Ditzy Doo- completó._

_-¿Quién es ella?_

_-Pues yo- expandió la sonrisa y me miró -. No sé. Suena divertido._

_-¿En serio lo crees?_

_-¡Sí!- contestó, con inocencia. Ya estaba acostumbrada a seguirle la corriente._

_-Con que Ditzy Doo…_

_-Se escucha bien…si lo dices tú- dijo sonriente. Me perdí un momento en aquella sonrisa._

_-¿Quieres que te llame así en hora y adelante?_

_-¡Sí! Claro que sí- se entusiasmó -. Si quieres puedes cambiar tu nombre también._

_-Bueno, pues, me llamaría…emm…Hooves._

_-¡No se vale! Ese es mi apellido._

_-Pero me gusta._

_-Pero no puedes robártelo._

_-Entonces Whooves._

_-Eso suena tonto, mejor Doctor Whooves._

_-¿Doctor?_

_-Le da algo distinguido, ¿no lo crees?_

_Me reí a carcajada limpia con su ternura y no pude evitar tomarle de la mano._

_-Bueno pues, en hora y adelante, tú serás Ditzy Doo y yo…- __me reí -. __¡El Doctor Whooves!_

_Derpy…mejor dicho Ditzy, se rió conmigo y enredó más sus dedos con los míos. Me acosté de lado y ella también. En ese momento, lo sentí. Me había enamorado de ella. Mi corazón latía feroz en cuanto la sentí tan cerca, y quería estarlo aún más. El césped, el viento fresco, el sol bajando de a poco. Me sentí romántico, con mucha seguridad y me empecé a acercar. Quería, moría por besarla. Ditzy enrojeció y sacudió la mano con la que sostenía la mía…donde uso mi reloj. Ella sin querer movió un botón y entonces…desaparecimos._

_Caímos de pronto en plena calle y un carruaje alado por potros casi nos pasa por encima. Como aun la tenía de la mano la hale hacia mí y rodamos juntos fuera del peligro._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- se alarmó, apartándose de mí y completamente asustada. -. Esto no es la escuela, no es la cancha…-jadeó, mirando más carruajes alados y casas de arquitectura clásica._

_-¡Ditzy, Ditzy!- la llamé, tomándole la cabeza para que me mirara sólo a mí y no el pueblo antaño del siglo XVI en el que estábamos -. Tranquila, tú confías en mí, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí._

_-Sabes que jamás te mentiría._

_-Lo sé._

_-Entonces debes creerme cuando te digo que mi reloj me hace viajar por el tiempo. _

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Moviste un botón cuando intenté be…- callé en seco y maldije al sentir mis mejillas ruborizadas. _

_No sé si Ditzy captó el mensaje porque no preguntó nada, sólo se calmó aunque un tanto inquieta por el extraño lugar. Yo suspiré y tomé mi reloj, presionando coordenadas, moviendo manecillas y girando una de las ruedas._

_-Listo. Podemos volver a casa._

_-Dr. Whooves- murmuró, más calmada -¿Escuchas eso?_

_Escuché una música a lo lejos, una tocada de piano rápida como para mover el esqueleto._

_-Sí, lo escucho._

_-¿Te molesta si pasamos a ver?- sonrió.-.¡ Me encanta bailar!_

_-¿Hace un segundo no estabas asustada? Además no podemos. Si movemos o interactuamos con alguien, podemos cambiar el curso del tiempo. Es decir, que si cambiamos algo aquí, lo más mínimo, va a cambiar nuestro presente de una manera u otra._

_-¡No tocaré nada!- exclamó -. No hablaré con nadie. Sólo contigo- parpadeó e hizo un puchero -. Sólo un rato, por fis…_

_Volví a sonrojar. Se la veía tan tierna y el estúpido corazón mandó en ese momento._

_-Está bien…sólo un minuto._

_-¡Yay!- celebró, tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia el restaurante donde mantenían la música en vivo. _

_Ni bien ingresamos, Ditzy me tomó ambas manos, me hizo girar y me adentró a la pista de baile con otras personas más de trajes y vestidos largos. Arremedamos los pasos que los demás hacían y Ditzy disfrutó cada momento pero yo estaba nervioso de que tropezáramos con alguien o nuestra simple aparición aquí cambie algo, que ni bien paró la música, le insistí para irnos. El piano volvió a tocar, pero una música lenta, para parejas._

_-Sólo este último baile- me pidió Ditzy._

_-No, lo siento, ¿Y si tocas a alguien por error?_

_-¡Sólo te tocaré a ti!- y me aplastó sobre su cuerpo, presionándome con sus brazos._

_Ditzy era inocente y tal vez pueril…pero eso no dejaba de que tenía el cuerpo de un hermosa chica, por lo que su abrazo me enbrutó demasiado, la cabeza se me nubló y no pude hablar. Sólo me volví a dejar a su merced y bailé una pieza lenta con ella"._

De vuelta al presente, Sunset sonreía al ver el rostro ido y sonrojado de Whooves. Sus ojos parecían idos en ese pasado y mantenía una pequeña pero sentimental sonrisa.

-Ese baile…- murmuró –fue…- suspiró –no tengo palabras. Tal vez siempre la amé, pero en ese momento, lo comprobé al cien por ciento.

-Lástima que no podré ponerlo en la historia. Ya que dices que tus viajes en el tiempo es un secreto.

-Lo es. Puedes poner que bailamos en la coronación del baile de otoño de ese año.

-Claro- murmuró. -. ¿Qué pasó después?

-Volvimos a casa- suspiró, regresando al presente y extendió la sonrisa -. Pero fue el principio de nuestras aventuras. Ditzy se llamó mi "asistente" y empezamos a viajar en el tiempo y continuar descubriendo e investigando pasados, que era el fin de mí abuelo y yo continúo la tradición. Yo había dejado de viajar hace mucho, pero con mi nueva asistente, los viajes eran emocionantes. Ditzy respetaba las reglas y tomaba notas que dictaba, aunque a veces olvida que no podemos llevarnos algo, como en mi último viaje que fui solo creyó que le traería un muffin- se rió , aunque cada día crecía más mi amor hacia ella, Ditzy no lo notaba o fingía bien, nunca me lo admite- enserió el rostro -. Pero una vez, hicimos unas nuevas coordenadas en el reloj y esta vez no viajamos al pasado de nuestro mundo, sino de otro.

Sunset lo miró fijo.

-Equestria- murmuraron ambos.

"_Aparecimos entre dos libreros de una biblioteca. Estaba muy oscuro. Nos mantuvimos callados y quietos pero al segundo una voz estridente y llena de odio nos hizo respingar del susto._

_-¡Cómo te atreves a ocultarme este tipo de magia! ¡Sabes que estoy lista para esto, puedo ser grandiosa!_

_Ditzy y yo asomamos la vista en el espacio entre los libros y un estante y nos sorprendimos al ver a una pequeña pero demandante equina dorada lanzar un tosco libro sobre una equina que parecía ser su superior por la corona que cargaba. El libro no alcanzó a golpearla ya que iluminó su cuerno, deteniéndole en el aire pero mirando firme a la pony dorada. Dos potros con armaduras se hicieron adelante, claramente furiosos por el ataque de la pony de crin de fuego pero la superior los detuvo con una pata delantera._

_Yo miré y escuché horrorizado la carga de envidia y cinismo de la pony que demandaba a la equina alta con aires de una princesa, un cargo de "alicornio". Ante esta actitud de egoísmo, la equina blanca y de hermosa crin que se movía por sí sola, levantó sus enormes y bellas alas sin perder el control ni un momento._

_-Sunset Shimmer, te retiro tu posición como mi alumna…- sentenció._

_Continuó hablando pero Ditzy retrocedió reteniendo un grito. Era un magnifico evento que podría escribir en nuestra investigación pero el pánico del rostro de Ditzy me desconcentró completamente. Dejé de escuchar y ver para acercarme a ella y tenerla entre mis brazos._

_-Es Sunset…Es Sunset…- balbuceaba, temblando de miedo._

_-Shh- la callé con delicadeza y la hice sentar al suelo. _

_Ya no se escuchó más discusión, sólo una voz, un monologo de la equina blanca. Cuando al fin se retiró y nos encontramos solos. Ditzy buscó mi mano._

_-Esa era Sunset Shimmer- habló con voz temblorosa -. Esa malvada equina está en nuestro mundo, ¿cierto? Tiene magia o la tuvo, ¿Y si la vuelve a tener? ¿Qué horrores hará en nuestro mundo? Con razón nadie sabe de dónde salió y tiene pinta enigmática. ¡No es de nuestro mundo!_

_-Tranquila. Ditzy…_

_-Hablaban de un espejo que atraviesa otro mundo, ¿el nuestro? Ella lo cruzó y por eso está aquí. Tienen el mismo color de piel y cabello. Su voz y actitud son las mismas. ¡Tenemos una pesadilla aguardándonos en casa!_

_-¡Ditzy!- levanté la voz, arriesgando nuestro escondite pero verla tan angustiada, llorando de nervios me hizo quebrar el corazón. Mi voz la hizo callar pero aun así no dejó de temblar. Pero no la juzgaba. Ella tenía toda la razón. Cada palabra que dijo era la plena verdad. Mejor no pudo haberlo dicho. La abracé. Acunándola en mis brazos -. Tranquila. No te hará daño, Ditzy, no lo permitiría. Te protegeré de todo lo malo. No estás sola. Me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás. Nunca antes había viajado con nadie más y jamás lo haré, sólo contigo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres mi única. Siempre serás mi única, Ditzy- ella sacó la cabeza. Había dejado de llorar y de temblar. Me miró con dulzura y mi corazón ya no aguantaba más ocultar mis sentimientos. Abrí la boca, para decirle cuánto la amaba pero Ditzy me calló, me calló con sus labios y yo, me dejé callar". _

Sunset mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo. Whooves estiró el brazo, le quitó la grabadora de voz de su mano y presionó el botón.

-Ahí tienes tu historia, Sunset.

La joven levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban firmes y su rostro expresaba firmeza. Whooves presintió que diría algo. Sunset se puso en pie e hizo puños las manos. La luz del sol atravesó el cristal de la ventana e iluminó a Sunset. Por un momento, Whooves juró que su mente jugó con él, porque admiró sin aliento pedazos de auras amarillos brillosos que se paseaban alrededor del cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer y su cabello se iluminó por escasos segundos mientras decía:

-Pero la nuestra, aún está empezando.

Continuará…

**Aviso:**

**Bueno, he aquí la historia que prometí subir. A lo del Chavo del Ocho, "sin querer queriendo" me salió un poco largo por lo que lo dividí en dos partes. Para el viaje de Derpy y Whooves a Equestria usé referencias del cómic de MLP:FIM Anual 2013, "El Ocaso de Sunset Shimmer" en el que describe su decisión de atravesar el espejo y la pelea con Celestia, que además incluye una entrevista para el periódico escolar que Sunset Shimmer, una vez en el mundo humano, hace a las human6 de cómo se conocieron, por lo que al principio del capítulo explico su regreso. Espero que les guste esta primera parte. Dejen review ;)**

**¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!**

**Sunny Hooney, fuera.**


	3. Era Cuestión de Tiempo II

**Era Cuestión de Tiempo **

**Parte II**

-Eh… ¿Sunset?…estás…- balbuceó Whooves, anonadado de ver esa extraña aura en la joven, pero en un solo parpadeo, el brillo desapareció, volviendo a Sunset a la normalidad.

-¿Whooves?- dudó Shimmer, sin que se haya dado cuenta de una casi transformación.

-Eh, olvídalo- y se golpeó la cabeza -. Debo de estar cansado… ¿A qué te refieres con  
"nuestra historia"?

-Antes que nada, ¿Para qué querías que supiera tu secreto, de que me contaras lo que tú y tu novia vieron? Dijiste que no sirve de nada que esta nueva Sunset vea a la antigua, que sólo sería tortura. ¿Qué diferencia hace que me recuerdes la cruel escena en el que deshonro la generosidad de Celestia en ser mi mentora personal con lo que pedí?

-Sunset, debes reconocer lo que fuiste y buscar el perdón.

-¡Ya la escuela me ha perdonado!

-No hablo de la escuela, hablo de ti.

Aquello cayó como bala y Sunset no pudo evitar sentir que se desangraba.

-Creí que necesitabas saber lo que vimos…porque tal vez, sólo una cosa buena hiciste en tu pasado. Unirnos a Ditzy y a mí.

-Yo no hice nada- murmuró, decaída.

-Claro que sí, indirectamente, pero sí. Lo que trato de mostrarte es que estaba destinado que fueras un medio esencial para unirnos, que debiste pasar por todo esto para convertirte en las persona o pony, que eres ahora o te convertirás.

-Al contrario, Whooves. Estaba destina a separarlos.

-Pero eso no pasó…te desviaste hacia Flash pero…

-¡Basta Whooves! Ya me parece estúpido tu motivo de que regaras más sal en mi herida. ¡No des razón a mi maldad por un amor juvenil! ¿En la persona o pony que soy ahora?- apretó los dientes, desfigurando su rostro por contener todo lo que siente hasta que explotó: - ¡¿Y quién soy, Whooves?! Siempre creí que mi destino era gobernar, ser poderosa, una alicornio que suplantaría a Celestia, amada y venerada por todos. No lo conseguí y quise gobernar este mundo, pero no pude, no contaba que iba a quedar sin mi magia y no podía regresar a Equestria…no sin magia. Por eso ideé un plan. Por eso separé a Applejack y compañía, rompiendo así la conexión de los elementos de la armonía que representaban en este mundo, por eso robé la corona de Twilight, por eso me convertí en un demonio furioso y los convertí en mi ejército ¡Para arrebatarle a Equestria a Celestia y vengarme de ella!

Sunset respiraba agitadamente. Le temblaban las manos y el corazón. Se tiró al pupitre, incapaz de reconocer que ella haya dicho todo esto…que haya admitido en voz alta su pasado. Miró a Whooves y él parecía satisfecho.

-Felicidades. Acabas de aceptar tu pasado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé- jadeó -. Whooves, debes regresarme a ese día.

-¿Qué?

-El día de la pelea con Celestia.

-¿Acaso no bastó…?

-No, Whooves, no basta. Necesito que esta Sunset desconozca a la antigua, como ahora lo dije hablando. Dime, mírame a los ojos y dime, ¿Acaso no volviste al día en que conociste a Derpy, a revivir el baile lento o el beso que te robó entre la oscuridad de una biblioteca?

Whooves mantuvo la mirada hacia ella, con la barbilla tensa.

-Sí. Lo hice. Por eso no llevé a Ditzy a mi último viaje. Quería revivir justo esos momentos. Pero…

-No hay "peros", Doctor Whooves. No tienes por qué decirme que no lo haga cuando lo has hecho tú. Entonces comprenderás por qué es necesario- suavizó la mirada -. Todos, alguna vez, queremos revivir nuestras acciones pasadas y reconocernos con otro pensar.

-Con que con eso te referías a "nuestra historia", ¿no?

Sunset asintió, firme en su pedido. Whooves suspiró, se le acercó y le tomó la mano.

-Mírame- pidió y Sunset obedeció -. Aun puedes arrepentirte.

-No lo haré.

-No debes tocar…

-…ni hablar con nadie- completó.

Whooves modificó el reloj a las coordenadas y antes de que Sunset se diera cuenta, desparecieron.

Allí estaban. Entre libreros de la biblioteca del castillo. Esperaron la discusión pero no se oía nada. Más bien, parecía que eran los únicos en la biblioteca.

-¿Estás seguro que diste con la coordenadas correctas?- susurró Sunset.

-Creo que nos adelantamos. Ya pasamos la pelea.

Whooves revisaba su reloj cuando escucharon un ligero llanto.

Enseguida miraron entre los libros y el estante a una devastada Princesa Celestia, derramando lágrimas mirando el vitral de cuando exilió a Nightmare moon a la luna.

-Tienes tanta razón Sunset…este es sin duda es el segundo peor error que he cometido- suspiró, abatida -. No pude salvar a mi hermana y en mis narices se convirtió en el terrible monstruo que ahora habita en la luna que solía levantar. Ahora, la historia se repite, pero con mi alumna… ¿En qué momento dejé que se convirtiera en una pony tan vil y ambiciosa? ¿A cuántos más tengo que arruinar para aprender mi lección?- dejó escapar un gemido -. Lo lamento tanto, Luna…perdóname Sunset Shimmer…- pero entonces cortó el llanto -. No, no puedo dejar que te vayas. No repetiré el mismo error. Tengo que ayudarte, enseñarte lo que es amistad para que puedas convertirte en lo que el destino te ha marcado porque tienes el potencial de ser alguien a quien es digno de recordar- salió corriendo de la biblioteca, llamándola.

Antes de que Whooves reaccionara, la Sunset humana corrió tras Celestia. Este palideció.

-¡No, sunset, no!- jadeó con pánico y la siguió.

Corrió por el corredor, aumentando la velocidad al ver a Shimmer correr tras los pasos de Celestia, entonces Whooves logró alcanzar su mano y halarla con fuerza, haciendo que Sunset reaccionara mirándolo con rabia y Whooves aprovechó el momento para presionar el botón y regresarlos a su mundo.

Aparecieron de nuevo al salón, pero tras el modo en el que se fueron, ambos cayeron al suelo, siendo Whooves que aterrizara sobre ella. Sunset, ida de rabia por su interrupción, cerró los puños y empezó a golpearlo. Whooves no luchó, sólo la sujetó de los brazos y los retuvo alrededor de su cabeza contra el piso, aunque la posición era comprometedora.

-¿Te calmas?

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿Por qué no dejaste que me disculpara con Celestia?

-Tú misma lo dijiste. No puedes tocar ni hablar con nadie o alterará…

-¡Lo hubiera alterado! Así tal vez mi destino habría cambiado. Así tal vez no me hubiera condenado a ser atrapada en mi pasado.

Para esas alturas, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas lentamente. Sunset, agitada por la carrera y el llanto, no paraba de hablar.

-No pensé en sus sentimientos, en cuánto la haría sufrir. Dañé a tanta gente y aunque retroceda el tiempo ¿no puedo hacer nada? ¡No es justo, Whooves!

El llanto de Sunset conmovió al joven. Liberó una mano y le desprendió el cabello que tenía pegado en su rostro lleno de lágrimas, dedicándole movimientos tiernos que acariciaban su rostro. Sunset lo miró, hipando aun de tristeza y Whooves le sostuvo la mirada.

-No soy digna de ser perdonada…con razón no me amaste…con razón Flash me terminó…con razón nadie confiaba en mí y quedé sola- miró hacia a un lado. -. Lo siento, Celestia.

Whooves volvió a atrapar su brazo y acarició la punta de su nariz con la suya. Sunset movió su cabeza hacia él, dubitativa.

-Lo siento, Derpy…-murmuró antes de estampar los labios sobre los suyos y Sunset los recibió.

La Sunset pony retrocedió con violencia ante tal visión del espejo. Detrás de ella, ocultos tras las cortinas del salón donde Celestia ocultaba el espejo, Whooves tenía la cara desencajada de la impresión. Miró a Sunset humana y comprobó que ella no estaba sorprendida. Claro, si acaba de ver una visión que Sunset cuando era pony ya había visto.

-¿Me beso con un mono sin pelo? ¡Iugh!- se asqueó la Sunset pony -. ¡Y qué horrible soy allí! ¿Para esto evadí guardias y desobedecí a Celestia? ¡No quiero ver esto! ¡Muéstrame como la alicornio que vi en mi primera visita con Celestia!- demandó, pisando el suelo con furia -. Debo investigar más. Debo saber cómo funciona esto- y corrió fuera del salón.

-Fallaste en las coordenadas- murmuró Sunset a Whooves una vez solos -. Nos trajiste par de minutos antes a que yo vaya a la biblioteca a descubrir cómo funciona el espejo. Allí me ataja Celestia y se lleva a cabo la pelea- suspiró, cabizbaja -. Pelea que ya no quiero ver, tras esto es suficiente- miró a Whooves -. ¿Ves? Te dije que estaba destinada a separarlos, mas no a juntarlos. Por eso en cuanto te vi en los pasillos la primera vez, me pareciste familiar a la visión y sabía que terminaríamos juntos, tendría con quien gobernar la escuela para despedir a esos tontos secuaces de primaria y ser poderosos juntos cuando mi plan de robar la corona llegara al acto.

-Pero, si te das cuenta, ninguna visión que viste se cumplió. Ni tu transformación a alicornio, ni nosotros, ¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque estaba destinado, ya me lo sé de memoria, Whooves- repitió, cansada.

-No, Sunset, no se cumplieron porque tus decisiones cambiaron tu futuro. No fuiste alicornio porque decidiste irte a gobernar otro mundo. No fuimos pareja, porque decidiste fijarte en Flash y permitiste que conociera a Ditzy. Todo, fue una serie de decisiones. A pesar de que la escuela te odiaba, tus amigas no te integraban completamente al grupo y las Dazzling jugaron con tus sentimientos, tú DECIDISTE ser buena pase lo que pase.

-Pero eso no contesta quién soy yo ni cuál es mi verdadero destino.

-¡Pero eso ni yo lo sé bien! Nadie con seguridad y es divertido averiguarlo, pero remontando tu pasado al presente no lo contestará, porque tu pasado no es tu hoy.

Por primera vez, Sunset sonrió de alivio y abrazó a Whooves.

-Gracias.

-Descuida. Volvamos a casa.

Era la hora de salida cuando Sunset Shimmer alcanzó a sus amigas que salían del instituto.

-¡Querida, ¿pero adonde andabas?!- exclamó Rarity.

-Te perdiste como cuatros horas de clase, Caramelo- comentó Applejack mientras Pinkie asentía violentamente, regañándola.

-Lo siento, la entrevista se alargó más de lo que pensé- se excusó Sunset.

-¿Tantas horas?- dudó Rainbow Dash. -. Wow, debe ser muy buena historia.

-Ni se lo imaginan- sonrió, aunque pensaba las tantas cosas que debía editar para no comprometer el secreto de Whooves.

-Eh, ¿escuchan eso?- preguntó Fluttershy. Todas pararon oído y reconocieron las voces ansiosas de Lyra y Bonbon.

Entonces, entre el mar de estudiantes, apareció Derpy, ceñuda y fuera de sí. Las seis chicas dudaron, ya que se dirigía a ellas, o precisamente a una. Sunset Shimmer palideció cuando Derpy se paró frente a ella, con mirada envenenada.

-¡Yo confié en ti!- bramó, levantando la mano y le propinó una cachetada que le hizo perder el equilibrio de su mochila y la dejara caer.

Sunset se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla que punzaba de dolor, desentendida.

-¡Derpy! ¿Qué haces?- reclamó Rainbow Dash enseguida, reteniéndole la mano.

-¡Derpy!- llamaron Lyra y Bonbon en unísono, corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ditzy?- dudó Whooves, apareciendo entre la multitud, confundido también.

Derpy al verlo volvió a llenarse de ira, haló su mano de Rainbow y caminó hacia él.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!- volvió a bramar, empujándolo una y otra vez contra su pecho - ¿La entrevista fue una excusa, cierto? ¡Admítelo!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Yo los vi, los vi! No tienes cómo negarlo ¡Tomaste su mano y se fueron!- su voz se fue quebrando, ya no enojada, sino triste, cesando los golpes -. Dijiste que era tu única…por siempre…- miró a Sunset -…pero veo que mentiste- miró al joven -. Time Tuner.

Aquello fue la bala. Lo había llamado…por su verdadero nombre…

Whooves palideció, viendo lo grave de la situación.

-Ditzy…

-¡Yo no me llamo Ditzy, nomás!- jadeó -. Soy Derpy Hooves para ti y no te quiero cerca de mí nunca más- y quebró en llanto.

Whooves quiso tomarla de la mano pero Bonbon se interpuso entre ellos, cubriendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

-Vamos, Derpy- dijo Bonbon, mirando mal a Whooves. -. No vale la pena.

-No, déjenme hablar con…- quiso retenerla Whooves.

-¡No la toques!- bramó Bonbon, furiosa y abrazando a Derpy como lo haría una madre que defiende a su hijo. Entonces Lyra le puso una mano sobre la espalda de Bonbon, esta la miró y bastó leer sus ojos dorados para que calmara su defensiva hacia Whooves.

-Bonbon…- se limitó en decirle. Lyra era la única que realmente sabía moderar a su amiga. La joven, aunque manteniendo su rostro serio, asintió una vez y se llevó a Derpy.

-No te la lleves- objetó Whooves pero Lyra lo atajó.

-Ahora no- le dijo ella, más civilizada y centrada que la propia Bonbon -. Deja que se calme, ¿sí? No creo que sea buen momento ahora…no si está en este estado.

Whooves estuvo de acuerdo y vio como ambas chicas consolaban a Derpy. El joven miró alrededor. Los estudiantes se habían quedado congelados viendo la escena pero en cuanto Whooves se dio cuenta de su público, continuaron caminando como si nada. El joven se llevó la mano hacia su cabellera, frustrado, y se dirigió a Sunset, suspirando impotente al ver su mejilla roja por la cachetada.

-Lo siento por eso.

-No entiendo qué pasa…

-Te lo dije, en la entrevista- parpadeó, decaído -. Ella era la única…

Sunset agrandó los ojos, recordando. _"…Te protegeré de todo lo malo. No estás sola. Me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás. Nunca antes había viajado con nadie más y jamás lo haré, sólo contigo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres mi única. Siempre serás mi única, Ditzy"._

-Ella lo interpretó…como si le fuiste infiel conmigo- jadeó Sunset -. Es mi culpa. Si no hubiera insistido tanto…

-Ya pasó, Sunset. Esperemos que se calme y se pueda solucionar- aunque trató de sonar esperanzado, su voz lo traicionó, reflejando tristeza.

Whooves caminó sentido contrario con las manos en los bolsillos mientras las cinco amigas empezaban a preguntarle a Shimmer lo que realmente pasaba. Sunset no tenía tiempo para preguntas. Si el destino siempre la condujo a unir a Whooves y Derpy, lo volvería hacer.

Aunque…

Derpy no la recibió en casa. No contestó llamadas ni al día siguiente en la escuela hizo caso a sus intentos de aclarar la situación, sin mencionar las miradas de odio por parte de Bonbon y suspiros cansados de Lyra de tener que moderar a su amiga cada tanto. Whooves estaba ido y ensimismando. Tampoco pudo razonar con ella para hacerse escuchar y su ley de hielo era un puñal que cada vez le enterraban más y más, hasta atravesarlo por completo. Era más que obvio que Sunset no tendría la entrevista de la versión de Derpy para su historia. Bueno, ¡Qué buena historia de San Valentín! Que ella haya sido la discordia de su separación.

-Mi historia- exigió Diamond Tiara en cuanto Sunset entró a la sala donde trabaja el equipo del periódico escolar.

Sunset aún no podía creer que una estudiante menor a ella sea su jefa. Bueno, la verdad es que era tan perfeccionista y exigente que hacía trabajar duro al equipo y hacer del periódico toda una novedad que el alumnado espera ansioso cada edición.

-Ya sabrás por chismes de pasillo que Derpy y Whooves no son más novios- comentó Sunset, caminando hacia el escritorio de la editora.

-¿Eso contesta mi pregunta?

-Pues sí. Sin pareja, no hay historia de amor qué contar en el especial por San Valentín.

-Sunset… ¡SAN VALENTIN ES MAÑANA!- bramó que todo el mundo paralizó su trabajo -. ¿En qué mundo vives, cabeza de tocino?

-¿Cabeza de tocino?

-¡Silencio! Esto es periodismo. Tenías una historia que escribir y una fecha a la cual entregar. Esa fecha es hoy y no hay historia- se llevó la mano a la frente, contrariada - ¿En serio? ¿Para eso me pediste otra oportunidad luego de que la última vez que estuviste aquí descubro que andabas haciendo entrevistas para tu bien personal? Te la di porque has demostrado que cambiaste. Pero si esto fuera un medio real… ¡No te hubiera dado la segunda oportunidad! ¿Quieres que te eche?

-Eh…

-¡Pues no lo haré! Necesito llenar ese espacio. Así que ve, trabaja y me das mi historia antes de que acaben las clases. ¡VE VE VE!

Diamond Tiara empujó a Sunset hasta hacerla salir del salón y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. La joven suspiró y miró a su alrededor, agrandando los ojos al ver a Derpy, que más atrás estaban hablando Lyra y Bonbon. Sunset no quiso perder la oportunidad y se aceró a Derpy, pero Bonbon la vio enseguida y rechinó los dientes, transformando la cara e hizo puños las manos, lista para deshacerse de la "mujerzuela" como ahora la apodaba pero una vez más, Lyra la retuvo. Bonbon tiró de su brazo, ida de la rabia. Como siempre, Lyra mantuvo la calma.

-No, esta vez no voy a ceder…- le murmuró, ceñuda.

-Deja que hablen.

-Lyra, no voy a…

Lyra le agarró ambos brazos, bajando sus manos lentamente para llegar a las de ella y le deshizo de los puños, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Deja…que…hablen- repitió, esta vez con pausas en cada palabra.

Bonbon tragó saliva, tratando de mitigar su furiosa… ¿pero cómo estar enojada cuando su amiga le brindaba esa mirada tan personal y cálida? Lyra subió la sonrisa, para contagiársela y Bonbon no pudo evitar esbozar una también.

-Así me gusta…- le guiñó el ojo Lyra. -. Que obedezcas- y Bonbon tiró una risa, rodando los ojos.

-Consigan una habitación…- les murmuró Trixie mientras pasaba al lado de ellas.

Lyra se rió, tomándolo como chiste mientras Bonbon siguió con la mirada a Trixie, tomándoselo a pecho, entonces se dio cuenta de sus manos entrelazadas. Bonbon la soltó como si le habían cogido la corriente y caminaron sentido contrario a Derpy y Sunset.

-¡Derpy!- llamó Sunset pero la rubia enseguida le tiró una mala cara.

-No quiero oírte, Shimmer- exclamó sin detener su andar.

\- Por favor, Derpy- suplicó tras ella -, no pasó nada entre Whooves y yo, sólo viajamos al pasado porque yo le insistí y…

-¡Que no quiero oírte!- bramó, acelerando el paso pero Sunset la imitó.

-¿En serio crees que esta Sunset sería capaz de hacer algo tan terrible?

-Pues… ¡Sí!

"Auch" jadeó Sunset en su cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada hacia la joven. Derpy al fin detuvo su rápido andar para mirarla sin rodeos.

-Sí, lo pienso. Si fuiste mala una vez, puedes serlo de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

-No, Derpy, no si no lo decido así. He cambiado y te consta.

-Nunca se sabe…- miró hacia un lado, como mirando el ayer -. Eras realmente mala…

-Y no te juzgo…Derpy, lamento ser la discordia entre su relación y…lamento haberte asustado en aquel pasado en la biblioteca- hizo una pausa al notar que la joven expresó sorpresa ante la última disculpa -. Qué bueno que estuvo ahí Whooves para alentarte, ¿Cierto?

Derpy la miró, atenta.

-Entiendo si piensas que pueda volver a ser mala pero… ¿Realmente crees que Whooves sería capaz de lastimarte a propósito?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire dejando sin palabras a Derpy.

-Piénsalo- concluyó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hacia la sala de computación a escribir.

Ya tenía la historia que prometió.

Al día siguiente, como bien pensó Sunset, los alumnos corrieron enseguida a recoger cada uno un ejemplar del periódico escolar. Por ser especial de San Valentín lo hacía aún más emocionante. Al abrir la página nueve, esperando encontrar la historia de amor de esta edición, se asombraron de ver que no había pareja fotografiada…sólo una foto de la autora del mismo.

"Lo único bueno que hice cuando fui un demonio. Por Sunset Shimmer" se leyó el titular.

_Sé en lo que podemos llegar a convertirnos cuando carecemos de sentimientos tan esenciales para iluminar nuestro ser y sentirnos completos con nosotros mismos. El amor y la amistad fueron definiciones que no se hallaron en mi diccionario. Pero sí el poder y la ambición. Mi futuro era prometedor. Ser Poderosa y venerada, en cualquier mundo que estuviese, pero bajo mi tiranía y egoísmo. Durante este oscuro camino, dañé a mucha gente a la que he logrado disculparme y que me han perdonado, como a otras que no he logrado hacerlo y no me han perdonado del todo…_

_Pero durante el tiempo que fui poseída por el poder y la ambición, indirectamente, sólo una cosa hice buena, y fue tratar de ganar el afecto de Time Turner, conocido hoy como Whooves. Pero mi conquista de manipulación y prepotencia, sólo lo motivó a huir de mí y escoger a la primera persona que le "aconsejaron" a elegir como pareja de estudio. Derpy Hooves. Mi mala energía y oscura personalidad, fue opacada totalmente por la luz y dulzura de Derpy, que bastó con ser ella misma para cautivar el corazón de un joven que no esperaba enamorarse de algo más que no fuera del tiempo. Aunque irónicamente sea la discordia de su separación, pregunto… ¿De verdad creen que esta Sunset heriría de tal manera a alguien? Pero déjenme decirles aquellos que si su respuesta a la pregunta es un "sí", que mi pasado no me define, porque mi pasado no es mi hoy y jamás dejaré de mostrarles esta nueva parte de mí, porque como un fénix, les encenderé el cielo para que no vuelvan a mirar la oscuridad que les dejé._

_Tal vez no sea el mejor artículo de San Valentín, ya que no he tenido suerte en el amor, porque aún no ha llegado el verdadero. Sé lo que dirán muchos. "Pero si estuviste con Flash Sentry". Pues sí, pero lo enamoré con una falsa Sunset y lo desilusioné con la verdadera yo. Mi pasado y la culpa no permitieron que me disculpara con Flash por haberlo herido tal vilmente. Lo siento, Flash. Espero no sea tarde y logres al menos creerme cuando digo que lo siento._

_Aprovechen este día en darle oportunidad a aquel que merece ser perdonado. A regalarle una rosa a aquella persona que has mirado de lejos desde hace tanto tiempo. Invítale un batido a ese amigo fiel que ha estado contigo siempre. Y por último, y no menos importante, enamórense una vez más de ustedes mismos y perdónense, como lo he hecho ahora, porque ese, debe ser el más fiel de los amores, porque deben vivir con él por el resto de sus días._

En cuanto Sunset Shimmer hizo su aparición en los pasillos, todo el alumnado la recibió con aplausos. La joven agrandó los ojos, sin poder reaccionar ya que Pinkie Pie se le aparece de frente y la abraza hasta levantarla.

-¡Es el mejor artículo de especial de San Valentín que he leído!- chilló, secándose las lágrimas.

-No es para tanto Pinkie…no es romántico…

-Pero es real- dijo Rarity, apareciendo a su lado con Applejack -. Hablas de la importancia del arrepentimiento, del perdón, la amistad y la visión de un verdadero amor; en fin, el verdadero significado de San Valentín: la celebración de la unión que sostiene la amistad y el amor.

-¿Y viste a tu alrededor?- preguntó Applejack, señalando a los alumnos -. Unos andan con batidos y otras chicas con una rosa, ¡Tal como aconsejaste!

De pronto, se aparece Rainbow girando una esquina junto con Fluttershy, cargaba una sonrisa tonta y mejillas sonrojadas…¡y una rosa entre las manos! Apenas la chica de pelo arcoíris vio a sus amigas, quiso convertirse en ratón y huir.

-Eh…yo me la encontré en el suelo…- improvisó, avergonzada.

-¡No es cierto, se la dio Soarin, yo lo vi!

-¡Fluttershy!- retó Rainbow.

Las cinco se rieron a carcajada ante la sulfurada Rainbow.

-Ya, ya, me lo dio él, ¿felices?

-Pues mucho si lo estás tú- contestó Rarity.

-Pues sí…- murmuró, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Y chicas- llamó la atención Sunset -. También les debo una disculpa. Ustedes han sido mis amigas pero yo no he podido ser realmente amiga de ustedes, con todo este remolino de dudas y emociones. Sólo quiero que sepan que son importantes, cada una con su forma de ser y que realmente su amistad es suficiente para mí. Les juro, que nunca las defraudaré de nuevo- sonrió -. Feliz Día de San Valentín.

Las jóvenes se conmovieron y sin decir más, se unieron en un enternecedor abrazo de grupo.

-Odio arruinar el momento- interrumpió Applejack – Pero… ¿Habrá Derpy o Whooves leído el artículo?

-No lo sé- jadeó Sunset -. Espero que sí…

Mientras tanto, Whooves se hallaba en el solitario salón de música. Era lo que únicamente quería estar, solo. Estaba de pie, en una esquina, con el periódico escolar extendido en su cara leyendo las últimas palabras del artículo de Sunset. Sonrió.

-Sabía que harías una gran historia…- al bajar el periódico, se convirtió de piedra al ver a Derpy mirarlo desde el marco de la puerta.

-No y no- dijo, con firmeza.

Whooves palideció y caminó hacia ella.

-Ditzy…es decir, Derpy, por favor, tienes que escucharme, creerme cuando digo que no mentí cuando dije que eras la única. Sunset necesitaba ver algo y yo le comprendí, por eso lo hice pero nunca te reemplazaría, jamás existirá alguien tan puro, tan dulce…

Como Dejá Vu, Derpy calló a Whooves con un beso. El joven al sentir sus suaves y tiernos labios moviéndose con los de él, no se resistió y la envolvió en sus brazos, tan aliviado y con el corazón hinchado de alegría al volver a sentir sus cálidos labios expresar su amor con un beso. Derpy cerró la puerta y Whooves la pegó a ella, acorralándola con su cuerpo, respondiendo cada vez más profundo el beso mientras ella jugaba con su cabello café.

-No y no- repitió Derpy, entre besos.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Contesto las preguntas de Sunset- jadeó, ida de los besos de su amado -. Ella no lo haría…y claro que jamás me lastimarías.

-Nunca, mi dulce Ditzy- aseguró, recorriendo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo y detenerse en sus caderas.

-Lo siento por dudar- juntó su frente con la de él -. Te amo, Whooves.

-Y yo siempre a ti- y volvieron a perderse en sus labios.

-¿Quieres una rosa?- preguntó Roseluck, que aprovechando la fecha y el artículo de Sunset, vendía rosas que guardaba en su casillero para regalar a esa persona que miras de lejos.

-No, gracias- contestó Bonbon, abrazando un libro y pegada de espalda a su casillero ya que era vecina de Trixie del lado derecho y del izquierdo de la florista. -. No tengo a nadie especial.

Mientras Roseluck cerraba su casillero y se iba, Bonbon resoplaba impaciente. Lyra le había dicho que la esperara en su casillero para ir a clases de computación juntas, no sin advertir que tenía algo importante que decirle. En cuanto escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella, Bonbon movió su cabeza sólo para convertirse en piedra. Una Lyra muy sonriente, la miraba ansiosamente…y con una rosa. ¿Algo importante qué decirle…y se presenta con ese semblante…y una rosa…en San Valentín?

Bonbon quedó boquiabierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sintiendo un frío pasearle por el cuerpo.

Lyra le sonrió aún más y le estiró un batido que tenía oculto en su otra mano. Bonbon lo contempló por un par de segundos, como desconociendo lo que tenía enfrente.

-¿No leíste el artículo de Sunset?- preguntó Lyra al ver que no reaccionaba -. Dale a tu amigo un batido- agitó el vaso hacia ella -. _Mora…tu favorito_\- cantó, divertida.

Sin decir nada, Bonbon lo aceptó aun desconcertada para luego mirar la rosa. Lyra se dio cuenta y reaccionó enseguida.

-¡Oh, la rosa! Es de lo que te quería contar ¡Es importante! Ya que tengo un pretendiente ¡Sí, mi primer pretendiente!- se emocionó, dando aplausos -. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¿A qué no adivinas quién me la dio? ¡Bigmac! Es increíble. Aunque sea de un curso superior es tan reservado y tímido. Le hubieras visto la carita al darme la rosa…yo le pregunté: "¿Es para mí?" y él lanzó un tímido pero tierno "Eeeyup"- se sonrojó -. Se lo vio tan kawai, por lo que le di un poco de Lyra- jugó, dándole un manotón amistoso a una apenas expresiva Bonbon de ojos fríos -. No me mires así, sólo le di un beso de mejilla y le guiñé un ojo. No sabía que tenía un pretendiente, ¡Y es genial tener uno!

Lyra, sin percibir la extraña aura de Bonbon, se colocó la rosa detrás de la oreja, cerró un ojo, colocó adelante una pierna y estiró los labios, como modelo de pasarela.

\- ¿Cómo luzco?

Bonbon mantenía su cara inexpresiva hasta volver su semblante seria típica, pateó el casillero de abajo y le dio la espalda, yéndose sin decir nada y tomando de la pajilla su batido, dejando a Lyra sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-De nada por el batido, ¿no?- le exclamó sarcástica pero su amiga la ignoró, dejando a Lyra con signo de interrogación en su cabeza. -. ¿Ahora qué hice?

Eran casi las seis de la tarde. El sol había teñido el cielo de un color naranja, a punto de iniciar el atardecer. La Directora Celestia sacó el juego de llaves de su bolsillo, caminando hacia la puerta principal y cerrarla hasta mañana. Cuando salió del edificio, achinó los ojos para reconocer la persona que parecía estarla aguardando.

-¿Sunset?- dudó, viendo a la joven lucir un pantalón jean, una blusa larga de color cyan y chaqueta más corta de largo que la que usualmente usaba, que combinaba con sus nuevos botines de tacón. La directora le sonrió, maravillada -. Wow, debo admitirlo, mi alumna. Te sienta muy bien tu nuevo look. La blusa combina con tus ojos y le dan cierta ternura, pero la chaqueta y las botas…te hacen ver la persona fuerte que eres.

-Es lo que dijo Rarity cuando le pedí su orientación- dijo Sunset, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué el cambio?

-Digamos…que la otra ropa no expresaba mi nueva yo.

Celestia asintió, de acuerdo.

-¿Me esperabas para ir a casa juntas?

No mucha gente lo sabía, pero Sunset vivía con Celestia y Luna desde que dejó de ser un demonio y ser descubierta por la subdirectora al encontrarla dormida en una de las colchonetas del gimnasio y comiendo de las máquina tragamonedas o robaba comida de la Cafetería. En serio Sunset había vivido demasiado en soledad y en la oscuridad.

-En realidad, esperaba poder pasar la noche aquí…

-¿Qué, en la escuela, por qué?

-Necesito…estar sola conmigo…- bajó la mirada -tengo mucho qué pensar, como si está bien quedarme aquí cuando mi verdadero hogar es Equestria. No me he disculpado con la Princesa Celestia y no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto al quedarme aquí, en su mundo, aunque sea este lugar el que me está enseñando sobre la amistad- hizo puño las manos -. Siento algo adentro que quiere salir pero no sé qué es ni cómo liberarlo…y me quema.

Celestia le sonrió, levantándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sunset, tu hogar es donde te sientas más cómoda. Sea aquí o cualquier otro lado. Nadie te echa de aquí, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras hasta saber qué quieres en realidad.

-Gracias.

Celestia la miró inquisitivamente. La joven expresaba una mirada madura y decidida que le agradó bastante, puesto que aunque había cambiado su forma malvada, se había convertido en una joven insegura y desorientada de sí misma. Ahora, parecía haber hallado seguridad y confianza en sí misma y con sed de descubrirse más. La educadora sonrió maternalmente.

-Puedes pasar la noche aquí, pero sólo esta. No es bueno estar tan solos.

-Lo estuve mucho tiempo y sé que no quiero volver a estarlo.

Sunset entró a la escuela y caminó mientras escuchaba a Celestia cerrar las puertas. La joven subió las escaleras que dirigía hacia la terraza de la institución. Cerró los ojos y aspiró, recordando que al salir de clases, Flash Sentry la esperaba en su casillero. "Lo lamento Sunset, claro que te perdono" le dijo para abrazarla y cierta herida abierta que llevaba empezó a cerrarse.

En tan pocos días, Sunset había vivido tantas emociones juntas que le hicieron revolver de dolor y frustración, pero como le había dicho Whooves, tal vez fueron cosas que debió pasar para convertirse en la persona que era actualmente. ¿Y quién era ella? Era su hoy y nada más importaba.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que realmente importa y su lugar en el mundo aparecerá por sí sola.

Sunset abrió los ojos y asomó su cuerpo ante el panorama de toda la ciudad. El viento jugó con su cabello y blusa mientras caminaba, encarándose al brillante sol que empezaba a ocultarse tras los edificios. Entonces llegó el atardecer, Sunset mantuvo su mirada al sol y cantó:

-Power…was all I desired…

Y tras un último explosivo coro de su himno de libertad, su cuerpo volvió a rodearse del aura amarillo, esparciendo brillo en el centro de su corazón e iluminando su cabello, haciendo que el fuego que vivió siempre dentro de ella, florezca a la superficie, convirtiéndose en sus alas…convirtiéndola en el fénix que admiraba…

**Aviso:**

**Bueno, he aquí la segunda parte. Espero les haya gustado. Debo decir que la trama de Bonbon y Lyra apareció de última hora, ya que va dedicado a una compañera de colegio a la que perdí el rastro y su historia, *suspiro* como todo colegio, recorrió en algunos oídos de compañeros hasta los míos, así que se podría decir que estará basado de la vida real, no 100% claro, para adaptarlo a mi historia, pero la idea en general sí que al tratarlo iré desanudando poco a poco.**

**Ahora, como siempre, dejaré una pista de lo que tratará el próximo capítulo… sólo digamos que nos complacerá con su presencia una Gran y Poderosa persona jajaja aprovechando la genial idea de DHX de qué hacer con este personaje para Rainbow Rock. Bueno, lo verán el prox miércoles ;)**

**Dejen review y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	4. ¡La Gran y Poderosa ¿Rainbow?

**¡La Gran y Poderosa… ¿Rainbow?!**

Las voces se enredaban con las conversaciones ajenas mientras el sonido de las charolas y cubiertos chocando con los platos acompañaban a los estudiantes de Canterlot High durante el almuerzo, compartiendo un armonioso momento comiendo sus bocadillos. Algunos también aprovechaban para hacer llamadas a su celular o revisar sus redes sociales con el wifi, hasta jugar cartas como las Crusaders, escuchar música como Vinyl o practicar algún instrumento como Octavia. Una rutinaria hora de almuerzo…

Hasta que una explosión seguida por una nube de humo cortó el momento para obligarlos a toser molestos mientras Trixie Lulamoon expandía sus brazos hacia arriba con su sonrisa jovial y triunfante, usando su sombrero de punta y capa purpuras decorados con estrellas celestes y amarillos.

Todos arquearon la ceja. Ya sabían lo que les esperaba…

-¡Buen provecho, alumnos de Canterlot High, deléitense con la aparición de la Gran y Poderosa Trrrrrrrixie!- vociferó, cargando sus palabras de petulante actitud.

-¡Empezó la farsante!- exclamó alguien y Trixie identificó enseguida su voz. Para su desgracia la reconocería en cualquier lado…a cualquier kilómetro de distancia…

-Rainbow…- masculló con mal sabor de boca y entrecerrando sus ojos, viendo a la deportista bebiendo soda desde un sorbete para después tirar un grueso eructo que hizo que Rarity le fulminará con la mirada.

-Por Dios, Rainbow, ¿Debo regañar tu educación en la mesa todos los días?- expresó ceñuda.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- bramó Trixie, señalándola para abrir las manos hasta parecer garras-. ¿Cómo osas insultar de esa manera a la Gran y Poderosa Trrrrixie?

-Te insultas sola, Trixie- exclamó la joven, tirándole una mirada ácida a Rarity ante su regaño. Volvió a mirar a Trixie, poniéndose de pie -. Tus tontos intentos por superarme son los insultos que tú misma creas y peor aún, cuando intentas hacer "magia"- rió -. Cosa que hasta en eso te supero ya que yo sí la tengo.

-¡Rainbow!- retó Applejack, halándola de la blusa -. No alardees la magia que tenemos.

-¡Pero es que ya estoy harta de su pedante actitud!

-Y yo de la tuya cuando empiezan con sus rivalidades infantiles.

-¡Oh, por favor, alguien debe darle una lección y soy la única que se atreve a callarla!

-Pero eso no justifica que te rebajes a su nivel- comentó Sunset mientras Pinkie alaba del cuello de su chaqueta. Sunset sonrió y miró a Pinkie -. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Pinkie?

-¡Uy, uy! ¿Me prestas tu chaqueta para verme más ruda?- sonrió anchamente.

-Como si eso fuera posible…- sonrió.

Mientras Sunset se quitaba la chaqueta, Trixie caminó hacia la mesa donde el grupo comía el almuerzo. Cuando Pinkie iba a tomar la prenda, Trixie se la arranchó, ganándose una mirada ácida de la dueña de la ropa.

-¡Hey!- bramó con mala cara pero Lulamoon la ignoró.

-¡Yo, la Gran y Poderosa Trrrrrixie…!

-¿Cuántas veces repetirás eso?- se quejó Rainbow, tapándose los oídos. -. Ya sabemos quién eres…para desgracia…

Trixie simplemente la miró con una suspicaz sonrisa de lado.

-Como decía, ¡Yo, la chica más talentosa de Canterlot High, haré el truco del reflejo!- expandió sus brazos hacia arriba, esperando asombro del resto de sus compañeros…

…Pero ellos habían retomado sus conversaciones y distracciones, sin mostrar apenas interés. Todos en la escuela estaban acostumbrados a sus presentaciones exageradas y fracasos para ganar su admiración…excepto dos.

-¿Truco del reflejo?- preguntó Snails corriendo con Snips a su lado.

-¡Oh, Gran y Poderosa Trixie! Deléitanos con su magia- pidió Snips con admiración.

-¿Saben que no tiene magia, no?- les dijo Fluttershy con su voz baja.

-Lo sabemos- guiñó el ojo Snips -. ¿Pero no es mágicamente hermoooooooosa?- y con su amigo salivaron por la ilusionista, bueno, intento a ilusionista, quien miraba con entrecejo la escena por la interrupción a su truco.

Applejack y compañía arquearon una ceja. Excepto una.

-¡Sí, es bonita!- saltó Pinkie con inocencia y las demás la taladraron con la mirada -¡¿Qué?! Además tiene un sombrero genial- chilló Pinkie y se acercó a Trixie -. ¿Me lo prestas? ¿¡Ah, ah, ah?!

-¡Claro que no, freak!- bramó ceñuda y apartándola de un empujón. Acto seguido se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su semblante egocéntrico mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa -. El truco que Trixie hará consta de cubrir la cabeza de alguien y…- se detuvo detrás Rainbow Dash y colocó la chaqueta de Sunset sobre su colorida cabeza.

-¡Oye!- se quejó, soltando la chaqueta y mirando ceñuda a Trixie.

-¿Quieres comprobar que soy mágica sí o no? ¿Y qué mejor manera que seas tú mi voluntaria y tus amigas mis testigos?

-¡Ja! Ya veremos… pierdes el tiempo pero acepto…- aprobó, cruzándose de brazos.

Trixie colocó de nuevo la chaqueta sobre su cabeza ante las miradas escépticas de las jóvenes, aunque Snails, Snips y hasta la propia Pinkie Pie esperaban ansiosos la continuación del truco.

-Una vez cubierta la cabeza- prosiguió trixie, colocando las yemas de los dedos sobre esta -¡Yo, la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie, ordeno reflejarme en Rainbow Dash!- cerró los ojos, balbuceó unas palabras que provocó que las cuatro jóvenes gesticularon diferentes reacciones en sus caras mientras Pinkie aplaudía emocionada y Snails con Snips suspiraban en ver la "hermosa" cara de concentración de Trixie.

Segundos después, Trixie paró de hablar, abrió enormemente los ojos y quitó la chaqueta, tirándola en el aire.

-¡Oye, es nueva!- se quejó Sunset ceñuda pero no tuvo tiempo de seguirse quejando, ya que tanto ella como el resto, quedaron de piedra al ver un repentino semblante diferente en Rainbow Dash.

La deportista miró a su público, frunció el ceño y abrió los brazos hacia arriba.

-¡¿Qué tanto miran a la Gran y Poderosa Rrrrrainbow?!

Snails, Snips, Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy, Applejack, ¡Hasta la propia Trixie! quedaron quietos de sorpresa, mientras Pinkie hizo aparecer silbatos y serpentinas, celebrando el truco.

-¡Whoohooo! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Ahora yo, ahora yo!- chilló.

-¿Funcionó?- balbuceó Trixie incrédula para luego aclarar la garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¡Claro que funcionó! En sus caras Rainbrujas- carcajeó cuando la mano de Rainbow la calló de golpe.

-¡Silencio! Tú risa molesta los oídos de Rainbow- habló con aquel característico tono de Trixie.

-¿Rainbow Dash?- dudó Fluttershy y la joven la miró.

-Gran y Poderosa Rainbow Dash, para ti.

-¿Esto es en serio?- reaccionó Rarity, al fin -. ¿De verdad funcionó?- y estiró su brazo hasta tocar un brazo de Rainbow, quien se apartó de ella con un respingo.

-¡¿Cómo osas, poca cosa, tocar así sin más a la Gran y Poderosa Rrrrainbow?!

-¿"Poca cosa"?- repitió Rarity, furiosa.

-Sep- exclamó Applejack -. Funcionó.

-¡Sabía que era fabulosa!- se maravilló Trixie con Snails y Snips más deleitados qué nunca.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú?- rió Rainbow, llevándose una mano a la cadera, tal como posaba en el momento Trixie -. Tú ni nadie tiene comparación con la Gran y Pode….

-¿Cuántas veces repetirás eso?- se quejó Trixie, tapándose los oídos.

-¡Para que te des cuenta cuán molesto es eso!- le reprochó Sunset, de brazos cruzados.

-¡No interrumpen a Rainbow!- se quejó la joven, parándose en su silla y con puños a los aires.

-¡Deja de imitarme!- ya se enojó Trixie, mismamente mostrando los puños a los aires, quedándose ambas en la misma pose.

-¡Deshazte del truco!- explotaron las cinco amigas, perturbadas de ver dos Trixie.

-¡No griten ante mi presencia!- gritaron Rainbow y Trixie al unísono, cosa que terminó por perturbar a la ilusionista.

-Esto se puso raro ya, ¿No es cierto, Snips?... ¿Snips?- pero su amigo estaba ido, mirando con coros celestiales ante la pose y nueva actitud de Rainbow.

-Sí…- balbuceó -, ya no sé a quién admirar…ambas son hemoooooosas- respondió. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza y salieron disparados de allí.

-Siempre les gustó las chicas malas y de horrorosas personalidad- dijo Pinkie y respingó, mirando a Sunset que no pudo evitar arderle los oídos por el comentario -. Sin ofender- sonrió -. ¿Pan de canela?- le ofreció, sacándolo de la nada.

Mientras tanto, Trixie torció el gesto, realmente incómoda de esta Rainbow, quien bajaba del asiento de un salto y sonriendo con aquel semblante de ego infinito. Trixie tomó la chaqueta de Sunset del suelo y cuando volvía a ponérselo en la cabeza, Rainbow objetó.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves usar esa porquería del suelo en mi magistral cabeza, eh?!- y le dio un manotón que la obligó a soltar la chaqueta. Trixie echó chispas.

-¡¿Cómo osas TÚ golpear a Trixie?!- agarró de nuevo la chaqueta -. ¡Obedece!

-¡Rainbow no obedece a nadie!

-¡Pues a Trixie sí, así que obedece!

-¡Jamás!- y de su bolsillo robó de sus explosivos e hizo estallar una nube de humo.

El grupo tosió hasta que de a poco se disipó el humo, encontrando el asiento de Dash vacío.

-¡DESAPARECIÓ!- chilló Pinkie pero al girar la cabeza, la encontró oculta tras una máquina de sodas -. Ah, no, ahí está- la señaló y Rainbow huyó de la cafetería.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!- lamentó Rarity - ¡De todas las cosas malas que podrían pasar ESTA ES LA PEOR…COSA…POSIBLE!- bramó, echándose para atrás como desmayada y Fluttershy la agarró antes de que caiga al suelo.

-Descuida, Rarity- trató de calmarla Applejack -. La encontraremos y Trixie nos devolverá a nuestra no tan exageradamente pedante y egocéntrica Rainbow Dash que queremos y a veces no aguantamos- tiró una mirada amenazante a la ilusionista -. ¿No es cierto, Trixie?

-Eh… ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nunca dudes de la asombrosa e inigualable habilidad de la Gran y Poderosa Trrrrixie!- iba a hacer explotar una de sus nubes de humo pero Sunset le paró la típica escena de huida, bajándole el sombrero hasta los ojos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes que ayudarnos a encontrar a Rainbow- exigió firme.

-¿Yo?- explotó, acomodándose el sombrero -¿Por qué? Ustedes son las amiguitas de Rainbow Crash, no yo.

-¡Para empezar por tu culpa anda por allí actuando como lunática!- bramó Rarity.

-¡Hey! ¡Está reflejada como yo!

-¡POR ESO!- le gritó el grupo.

Las seis jóvenes salieron de la cafetería y se dividieron en parejas. Por supuesto, nadie quería pasar más tiempo de lo debido con Trixie, por lo que decidieron que sea una moneda que acomode los grupos, dejando a Sunset y Pinkie Pie como posible pareja de la ilusionista.

-Elige, Pinkie- avisó Fluttershy.

-¡Cara! No, no ¡Sello! Pero mejor sería cara, ¿cierto? Aunque pensándolo mejor tengo suerte con sello… pero el otro día gané el último helado del refrigerador con Maud al decir cara. Tal vez debería elegir cara, pero el sello en la moneda me da buena espina aunque…

-¡Basta!- estalló Trixie -. ¡Me niego a pasar un segundo más con esa excéntrica!- tomó a Sunset de la mano y la juntó a ella -. Tienes suerte, serás la pareja de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

-¡Nooooo!- gimió Sunset, tratando de escapar pero Trixie la retuvo agarrándola de un brazo.

-¡Considéralo un honor!- le reprochó.

Sunset hizo la mayor fuerza posible para apartarla y el aura amarilla se hizo presente, rodeando su cuerpo por lo que la punta de un ala de fuego se asomó a su espalda y espantó a Trixie, haciendo que la suelte. Apenas libre, el brillo y el pedazo del ala desaparecieron.

-Aun no entiendo por qué te sucede eso- exclamó Applejack.

-Yo tampoco- murmuró, aun meditando si debía comentárselo a Twilight Sparkle, pero sacudió la cabeza -. No es tiempo para eso. Debemos encontrar a Rainbow- resopló y se resignó -. Aunque me toque estar con Trixie…

Applejack y Fluttershy se dirigieron hacia los lugares deportivos. Pinkie Pie y Rarity a los salones de clases y Sunset y Trixie al área de descanso. Por un momento el teléfono de Sunset sonó y lo ojeó, suspirando.

-La pregunta sería…- le dijo Sunset a una Trixie concentrada más en mirarse en el espejo de mano y acomodándose su sombrero que de buscar a Rainbow – Ya que ella es tú ¿…donde irías después de una de tus huidas?

Trixie se detuvo, chasqueando los dedos.

-Ya sé dónde estoy ¡Digo! donde está Rainbow.

Ambas entraron de nuevo a la escuela, atravesaron el pasillo en el que conduce a la biblioteca y justo ahí, vieron a Rainbow Dash ceñuda con unos billetes en mano frente de una máquina expendedora de allí.

-Es la única con galletas de mantequilla- suspiró Trixie con ojos encantadores y llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¡Estúpida máquina!- exclamó Rainbow, pateando la expendedora. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar los billetes de la Gran Rainbow?!- y volvió a patearla.

-¿No tienes cambio?- preguntó Trixie y Rainbow la miró. La ilusionista le mostró como modelo de joyería una moneda -. Trixie siempre tiene cambios para sus galletas de mantequilla.

Rainbow se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Ohh, deja que intente un truco contigo- sonrió, pasando la moneda entre sus manos, haciendo que los ojos de Rainbow miraran de derecha a izquierda, hipnotizada con la tentación hasta hacerse reaccionar sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Sólo eso necesitas de Rainbow? Rainbow sirve para mejores cosas que esas infantiles actividades.

-¿Por qué siempre hablas en tercera persona?- le susurró Sunset a Trixie pero esta le calló.

-¿Y bien?

Trixie caminó hacia ella, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cadera con el cuerpo hacia adelante, pose que la misma Rainbow tenía.

-Ok- aceptó a regañadientes.

Trixie colocó la moneda a la máquina, aplastó botones y las galletas salieron. Mientras Rainbow las comía con estrellas en los ojos, Sunset se desprendía de su chaqueta y se la entregaba a Trixie. La joven cubrió la cabeza de Rainbow, colocó las yemas de los dedos en su cabeza, repitió en voz baja las palabras y en cuanto terminó, tiró de la chaqueta. Tanto Trixie como Sunset aguardaban la reacción de Rainbow, pero esta continuaba devorando las galletas, mirando aburrida a las jóvenes.

-¿Terminamos? ¿La Gran y Poderosa Rainbow puede irse ahora?

Trixie palideció y Sunset la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Trixie!- bramó, furiosa -. ¡Dijiste que podrías devolverla!

-¡Eso creí!

-¡¿creí"?! ¡No puedes dejarla así!

-¡La encontraron!- exclamó Pinkie, corriendo hacia ellas con Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity tras ella.

-¡Aish! ¿Ustedes de nuevo?- suspiró Rainbow -. Cansan la vista de Rainbow.

-¿Aún no lo han cambiado?- dudó Applejack y Sunset miró a Trixie con regaño.

-Anda…diles.

Trixie tragó saliva. Eran cinco contra una y cuando se enojaban ahí sí que le temblaba la voz.

-Pues…necesito un día… ¡Sï! Un día para volverla a la normalidad- improvisó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Olvidé ese detalle- continuó -. Debe pasar un día para que el efecto se debilite y pueda volverla a la normalidad- sonrió, tensa.

-¿Segura?- dudó Sunset -. Hace un rato no parecías recordar eso…

-¡Que lo olvidé, dije!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…un día pero TÚ te encargas de eso- bramó Applejack, señalando a Rainbow que estaba perdida en sus galletas de mantequilla.

-Esa no es nuestra Rainbow, es un reflejo de ti así que no queremos una Trixie de repuesto para amargarnos el día- apoyó Rarity.

-¡Sí, tú te encargarás de ella!- dijo Pinkie ceñuda.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué les hace pensar que Trixie recibirá órdenes suyas?

-Sé que regañé a Rainbow por esto pero…nosotros tenemos magia…- amenazó Applejack.

-Sin mencionar a la fénix que puede volver cenizas ese ridículo sombrero y capa mal diseñado- agregó Rarity.

-Pero yo no puedo controlar cuando aparecen…- susurró Sunset pero Rarity le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero ella no lo sabe- le respondió.

Ante las amenazas, Trixie tomó aire y fingió desinterés.

-Sí, ajám, lo haré para deleitarme con mi reflejo, ¿no es cierto, Rainbow?

Al no escuchar contestación, todas se giraron y encontraron el envoltorio de las galletas en el suelo. Sin rastro de Rainbow.

-¡Esta vez sí DESAPARECIÓ!- bramó Pinkie, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Ay, no puede ser!- jadeó Trixie, golpeándose la frente con una mano.

-Pues anda a verla. Eres tú y sabes dónde estarías- dijo Applejack mientras sonaba el timbre.

Las cinco dejaron sola a Trixie. La ilusionista gruñó caminando sentido contrario. Aun no podía creer que no podía regresarla a la normalidad. Sí, era un truco que apenas leyó anoche antes de dormir. Tal vez debió estudiarlo mejor. ¿Y si no podría regresarla? Tragó saliva, integrándose al mar de estudiantes que empezaban a buscar libros en los casilleros para regresar a sus clases cuando unos aplausos llamaron su atención. Un grupo de chicos rodeaban a una petulante Rainbow, que afinaba su guitarra mientras Trixie dejaba su boca caer al suelo al verla… ¡Con un sombrero y capa exactos al de ella! Con la excepción de que en vez de tener estrellas eran rayos con los colores del arcoíris.

-¡¿Cómo osas imitar el característico atuendo de Trrrrixie?!- reclamó, haciéndose camino a la fuerza entre los alumnos para llegar frente a Rainbow.

El reflejo ni se inmutó, sonriéndose mientras Snails y Snips le sacaban fotos. Trixie los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y ustedes que rayos están haciendo? ¡Es a Trixie a quien deberían inmortalizar su esplendorosa belleza!

-¿Pero no se ve hermosa con su nuevo atuendo?- babeó snails

-Y fue mi idea…- dijo Snips, acercándose a Rainbow y ella sonrió.

-Y Rrrrainbow agradece tu gesto, Snieps.

-¡Casi dice mi nombre!- se derritió el chico.

-¡Ahora apártense!- exclamó y miró a la congregación de alumnos -. ¡Escuchen y admiren a la Gran Guitarrista y Cantante Rrrrainbow Dash!- y tocó un solo de guitarra que emocionó a más de un alumno.

Hizo tantos trucos y poses para lucirse que el público aumentó en un parpadeo. Trixie se sentía poca cosa al ver no sólo lo genial que actuaba Rainbow, sino que todo el mundo esté gritando su nombre y ovacionándola. De pronto, Rainbow cambió las notas, tocando una canción que Trixie reconoció enseguida.

-No…no te atreverías…- murmuró para sí y sí, se atrevió.

-_No vas a reír al ver trucos aquí, te cautivaré, soy genial ya lo sé yeih, yeih…_

Esta era una versión de Rainbow de "Trucos Bajo Las Mangas", más cargada y pesada que despertó chiflidos y puños al aire del alumnado, más aún cuando su entusiasmo provocó su transformación, apareciéndole las orejas y alas, seguido del crecimiento de su cabello. La joven se elevó por los aires, tocando más duro, sudándole la frente y que su voz saliera más alta y armoniosa que nunca con cada letra de la propia canción de Trixie.

-¡Me enamoré!- gritó Snails, afanado -. Definitivamente me enamoré de la Gran y Poderosa Rainbow.

-¡Sí!- apoyó Snips -. ¡Ella no sólo es mágicamente hermosa, es MÁGICA realmente! ¡Rainbow Dash es mejor Trixie que la propia Trixie!

Aquello fue la gota… y Trixie reventó.

-¡BASTA, PAREN ESTA ABOMINACIÓN!- vociferó, desconectando la guitarra y saltó para agarrarle del pie a Rainbow y obligarla a bajar. Miró a los demás -. Se acabó el show, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Adiós, adiós, adiós!

Murmurando y con mala cara, los alumnos se dispersaron, quedando las amigas de Rainbow mirando a una Trixie que parpadeaba el ojo derecho como tic y se veía más tensa y dura que roca viendo a Rainbow.

-Vuelve a ser como eras, ¡YA!- exigió, caminando hacia ella con pesados pasos pero Rainbow la detuvo colocándole un dedo sobre la frente.

-¿Por qué dejaría de ser como soy?- preguntó, mirándose en un espejo de mano, admirando su sombrero -¡Soy Imparable y Grandiosa! ¡La más talentosa y mágica de Canterlot High!- rió, haciendo diferentes poses como para ser fotografiada. A Rarity le encantó ver eso. ¡¿Dónde tiene una cámara cuando la necesita?! Tal vez nunca vea a Rainbow así de interesada en su apariencia.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No eres nada de eso!- reventó Trixie -¡Eres petulante, agobiante, IRRITABLE! No te aguanto y no puedo estar con alguien tan insoportable ni un minuto más.

-No puedes regresarla… ¿cierto?- intervino Fluttershy.

Trixie volteó a mirarlas y dejó que toda la frustración e ira se vaya con un suspiro.

-No…- admitió, sacándose el sombrero -. No puedo…y no puedo creer que la dejaré con esa horrible personalidad…

-Pero ella…eres tú- le recordó Applejack.

-Lo sé- susurró y su semblante pedante desapareció por un momento -. Sólo quiero recuperar a la antigua Rainbow…

-Bueno, era lo que quería oír- exclamó Rainbow Dash, quitándose el sombrero, la capa y despeinando su cabello para tener su estilo de siempre.

-¡¿Rainbow?!- jadeó Trixie, mirándola con cuidado. -¡Rainbow!- y la abrazó hasta levantarla.

-¡Por Dios, alguien que me la quite de encima!- gritó Rainbow, perturbada por la muestra de cariño de su rival y sus alas y orejas desaparecieron, así como su larga cabellera.

-¡Has vuelto! ¡Funcionó, mi truco funcionó! Reacción retardada ¡Pero funcionó!- celebró. -. ¡Pues claro, ya que soy la Gran y…!

-Eh…en realidad no- confesó interrumpiéndola y Trixie la soltó de golpe.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Pasaste un buen rato actuando como yo!

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decirte, Trixie? Soy genial deportista, guitarrista, cantante y ahora actriz.

-¡¿Nos mentiste todo este tiempo?!- jadeó Trixie señalando a su grupo pero al mirarlas, ellas reían a lo bajo intercambiándose miradas cómplices -. ¿Ustedes lo sabían?

-Cuando Rainbow se nos perdió- explicó Pinkie -. Nos envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaba fingiendo para darte una lección y que le sigamos la corriente.

-¿Lección?

-No te hagas, Trix- le dijo Rainbow colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros -. Tú misma admitiste que ser tú es toda una molestia. Tal vez ahora pienses mejor y cambias tu actitud.

Trixie volvió a hacer parpadear un ojo y se apartó de ella con violencia, ida de vergüenza y con el orgullo por los suelos al caer en su trampa tan ingenuamente.

-¡Pero no te funcionó Rainbow Crash!- bramó con sus poses de reina del mundo -. Esto sólo ha desatado más nuestra rivalidad y no sólo a ti- miró a las cinco amigas -. ¡Ustedes también están en mi lista, Rainbrujas! ¡Nadie se burla de la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie y vive para contarlo ¡Trixie se vengará!- e hizo explotar la nube de humo, haciéndolas toser.

-A este paso mis pulmones quedarán negros- jadeó Rainbow.

-¡DESAPARECIÓ!- chilló Pinkie al no ver a Trixie en su lugar pero entonces la vio doblar la esquina hacia el otro pasillo -. Ah, no, por ahí va.

-Lástima que no haya aprendido la lección- lamentó Sunset.

-Ya aprenderá- sonrió Rainbow -. Tarde o temprano lo hará.

-Eh, Rainbow- llamó Fluttershy -. Creo que tienes un problema peor acá- y señaló a Snails y Snips, mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

-Chicos, ya oyeron, mentí- dijo Rainbow con sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Pero eso no quita lo fabulosa…

-…hermosa…

-….y mágica que eres!

-Tus palabras son órdenes para nosotros- corearon.

-Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso- se dejó llevar Rainbow pero sacudió la cabeza -. ¡No, no, no! Ustedes sigan tras de Trixie como siempre.

-¡Sí, señora!- obedecieron y corrieron hacia Trixie.

-Bueno, recibieron tu orden- rió Applejack.

-Y espero que ustedes reciban el mío.

Todas voltearon para ver a una severa Directora Celestia con entrecejo y brazos cruzados.

-¿No debieron entrar a clases hace quince minutos ya?

Las seis retuvieron un grito y corrieron tras el pasillo en el que desapareció Trixie para ir a su salón.

-¿Y qué se siente ser Trixie?- preguntó Pinkie mientras corrían.

Rainbow tiró una risa.

-Debo admitirlo…aunque conseguido de mala manera… ¡Grande y Poderosa!

Y el grupo rió.

... ..

**Cuando DHX hace algo bien, ¡lo hace bien! Una de esas cosas es poner a Trixie Lulamoon y Rainbow Dash como rivales para Equestria Girl. Considero mejor estas rivales que Trixie y Twilight. En serio, aplaudo con bombos y platillos ya que sus personalidades son casi iguales, a diferencia que Trixie es muchísimo más ególatra que Rainbow pero amo su personalidad, me hace reír tanto que se gana como una de mis personajes favoritas que cruzo los dedos la aprovechen de nuevo en algún corto y claro, en EG3, ya que en MLP parece reformada y no sé si tenga la misma graciosa aunque petulante personalidad.**

**AH, y como notarán este miércoles subí ¡Dos capítulos! Así es, es mi forma de agradecer los comentarios, los fav y follow, en especial a: **

**ShineARTx**

**Jashui Bhaalspawn**

**Quienes agradezco mucho su apoyo a mi historia y que espero siga sacándoles un smile y entretengan, **

**Asimismo un cálido saludo para el restos de lectores quienes también me han alentado y motivado :) y aquellos que sólo lo leen también jejeje**

**Bueno, con esto los dejo para que lean el siguiente,**

**Nunca está de más un review…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	5. ¿Alguien llamó a la niñera?

**¿Alguien llamó a la niñera?**

-¡Muy bien, Sugar Dream!- celebró Rainbow Dash al ver a una niña de cuarto grado tapar un balón en el arco.

Ser la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino no sólo se enfocaba en su grupo, tanto ella como el capitán de varones ayudaban a los más pequeños a practicar este deporte. Pese tener fama de ser ruda, Rainbow Dash se transformaba cuando era rodeaba de niños. ¡Le encantaba entrenar a los pequeños! Con cualquiera perdería la paciencia, pero con ellos, tenía tal tolerancia como explicar una misma lección una y otra vez, que era recompensado con los avances y sonrisas gratificantes de los más jóvenes.

Sugar Dream saltaba de alegría al comprobar cuánto había mejorado su papel como arquera y corrió a abrazar a Rainbow.

-¡Fue genial, me sentí genial, usted es genial entrenadora!

-Ay, niña, dime algo que no sepa…- sonrió Rainbow, acuclillándose a su nivel y correspondiéndole el abrazo con mucho cariño para después desbaratarle el cabello.

-¿Y si digo que tienes un actitud maternal que te hace adorable?

Rainbow tuve que apoyarse las manos al suelo ya que le costó sostener el equilibro al escuchar a Soarin. La joven saltó del suelo y volteó, viendo al capitán del equipo masculino y también compañero de entrenamiento de los menores.

-¿Ma Materna?

-Y adorable- sonrió él.

-¡Claro que no soy adorable!

Soarin le sostuvo la mirada y ella suspiró.

-Ok, sí, lo admito. No puedo negarme contigo. Eres el único que ha visto realmente ese lado mío…por lo que debería matarte a la salida, ¿Prefieres que parezca un accidente o suicidio?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas mientras el timbre sonaba.

-¡Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy!- despidió Soarin. Los niños dejaron escapar un gemido de lástima.

-¿Tan pronto?- se quejó un niño.

-El tiempo pasa volando cuando tienes a los mejores entrenadores- saltó una pequeña niña pecosa, mirando sonrojada a Soarin -. Y al más guapo entrenador.

Rainbow Dash rió, codeando a su compañero para luego suspirar.

-Tranquilos, ya nos veremos pasado mañana- trató de consolar Rainbow, dejando escapar cierta lástima también.

-¿Te lo dices a ti o a ellos?- le preguntó Soarin, empezando a recoger los balones.

-Me gusta enseñar a los futuros deportistas- dijo, ayudándolo a recoger mientras los niños abandonaban la cancha -. No es algo de lo que me avergüence. Me recuerdan a mí a su edad…aunque era más competitiva…

-No lo dudo. Das miedo cuando estás dentro de la cancha…

-Y fuera también…- se sonrió.

-Bueno, a mí no me asustas…me gustas tal como eres…

Rainbow estaba agachada recogiendo un balón cuando dijo eso. Lo miró de reojo y se le incendiaron las mejillas al ver al chico sonrojado y con una tierna sonrisa. Había pasado más de un mes desde aquella vez que le regaló la rosa para San Valentín. Desde entonces ambos se andaban tirando indirectas como estas y ciertamente coqueteando, como cuando la propia Rainbow le tiró una profunda mirada cuando Soarin se quitó la camisa tras un rudo partido y al chocarse miradas, ella no titubeó y sostuvo la mirada, sonriéndole, cosa que sonrojó a Soarin y ella salió victoriosa de allí. Aun así, no había nada oficial entre ellos… aún.

-Más te vale- se limitó ella en contestarle –porque no pienso cambiar por nadie…peor por un chico- se levantó y lo miró –Puedes amarme u odiarme, tú eliges.

Soarin expandió la sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza, casi desesperado. "Cielos, me tiene loco. No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo. Me encanta, quiero que sea mi novia, quiero emboscarla con mis labios, ver de cerca sus ojos y jugar con ese cabello genial multicolor. El corazón me estalla en tan solo pensarla, en verla…Tranquilo, tranquilo, Soarin. Ve despacio. Un paso a la vez. Respira hondo, acércate y pregúntale si quiere salir contigo" miró a su alrededor "Estamos solos. Es la oportunidad".

-Rainbow- la llamó, acercándose y ella se fijó en él-. ¿Quieres sa…?

-¡Rainbow!- estalló Pinkie, abrazándola por detrás dejándose colgar, por lo que dejó a Rainbow hacia atrás en mala posición.

-¡Auch, Pinkie! ¿Qué sucede?

Soarin quedó perplejo. ¡Hace un segundo no había nadie! ¿De dónde apareció? Suspiró. Como suele decir Derpy. Es Pinkie Pie…esas cosas ya ni se preguntan…

-¡Te busqué por todos lados! Es que necesito tu ayuda y…- se interrumpió, mirando a Soarin -. ¡Uy, lo siento! Te interrumpí, ¿cierto? Algo le estabas preguntando a Rainbow- se soltó de su amiga y se quedó de pie, conteniendo energía y sonriendo, esperando a que hable.

Rainbow miró a Soarin y Soarin a Rainbow. "Qué incómodo" jadeó en su cabeza el joven de piel azul pálido. Una cosa es regalarle una rosa frente a su otra amiga, Fluttershy, que es tranquila, más madura y respetaba al mantenerse al margen de la situación, pero otra, es pedirle una cita frente a la incontrolablemente entusiasta y enérgica Pinkie Pie, que es capaz de hacer una fiesta en ese mismísimo momento por la noticia y eso, sería demasiado incómodo.

-No…nada…- improvisó -. Sólo quería avisarle que…tenía las agujetas sueltas…

Pinkie miró los zapatos de su amiga.

-¡Nop! Están bien anudadas- avisó ingenuamente.

-Oh, entonces vi mal. Eso era todo- y se apartó, maldiciendo por dentro mientras iba aguardar los balones.

-Es raro, no sé cómo te gusta- exclamó Pinkie sin haber captado el mensaje…¡Pero Rainbow sí! La futbolista la miró conteniendo la frustración, apretando los dientes entre sí. ¡Sabía que iba a pedirle una cita! Era obvio y por la culpa de Pinkie perdió la oportunidad. Suspiró, resignada.

-¿A qué viniste Pinkie? Y más vale que valga la pena.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¿A qué venía?- dudó, llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla. Rainbow dejó de respirar de la frustración -¡Oh, ya, ya me acordé! Como bien sabes soy niñera asidua de los bebés del Señor y Señora Cake, ya sabes, los dueños del Sugarcube Corner y mis jefes, ¡Los mejores jefes del mundo!

-Ve al grano.

-Oki. Bien, hoy me toca cuidarlos pero debo llevar a Gummi a la veterinaria.

-Oh, ¿Qué le pasó?

-Sólo digamos que nunca dejes a tu reptil sin dientes coma melcocha.

-¿Ah?

-Si lo vieras…¡Tiene la boca pegada por el dulce! No puedo comer ni beber. El pobrecillo…

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Pues, ¿Puedes cuidar a los bebés por mí?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

-¡Dah! Eres genial con los niños. Te he visto entrenarlos y eres taaaaan kawai con ellos- la miró y sonrió, divertida -. Soarin tendrá una excelente madre para sus hijos- se burló para molestarla.

Rainbow la tomó del cuello y le acercó a la punta de su nariz, enormemente sonrojada.

-Ahora te lo pregunto a ti, ¿Quieres que parezca un accidente o un suicidio? Mejor lo último, podría colgarte de un árbol y jugar con tu cuerpo hasta que alguien te descubra.

-¡Uy! ¿También soñaste eso?

-¿Ah?- se perdió Rainbow.

\- ¿Vas a aceptar sí o no?

-No lo sé, Pinkie- dijo soltándola.

-¿Mencioné que te pagarán quince dólares la hora?

-¿A qué hora dices que vaya?- aceptó. Necesitaba algunas cositas que vio en la tienda de deportes el otro día.

-¡YAY!- celebró, otra vez colgándose tras su espalda -. ¡Arre caballito, arre! Oh, mejor dicho, ¡Arre pony, arre!

Apenas sonó el timbre de salida, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow caminaron juntas hacia la parada de autobús. Durante el recorrido, Pinkie le daba indicaciones, como hervir leche, limpiar los biberones, qué hacer cuando empiezan a llorar, qué caras graciosas les gusta y que fue haciendo dentro del transporte público y la gente se quedó incomoda mirando su espectáculo. Pinkie seguía hablando y hablando pero Rainbow sólo escuchaba un "blablabá", hasta se le cerraban los ojos cuando el bus paró y Pinkie se levantó del asiento. Una vez frente al local, Pinkie brincó dentro, saludando eufóricamente al Señor y la Señora Cake. El lugar estaba vacío ya que abrirían justamente para el turno de las cuatro.

-¡Pinkie, llegas justo a tiempo!- exclamó el Señor Cake saliendo de la cocina con una pila de paquetes cuando se quedó mirando perplejo a Rainbow -. ¿Es ella la Súper Dúper Genial Niñera que dijiste que cuidará a los gemelos?

-¿Súper Dúper Genial Niñera?- repitió Rainbow levantado una ceja y Pinkie la abrazó de lado.

-¡Sip! Es genial con los niños.

-¿En serio?- dudó la Señora Cake. -. Rainbow no parece el tipo de chica que…no sé… ¿Estás segura que puedes?- le preguntó a Rainbow.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Rainbow, inflándose el pecho -. No hay nada que Rainbow no pueda hacer…en especial cuando hay dinero de por medio- susurró para sí la última oración.

-Ella es entrenadora de los niños de primaria ¡Y ellos la adoran!- continuó alabándola Pinkie.

-Sí, pero una cosa son niños de siete, ocho años y otra un bebé, ¡Dos!- se preocupó el Señor Cake.

-¡Por favor! Están bajo mi supervisión entre 20 y 30 niños. Puedo con dos bebés- suavizó la situación Rainbow mientras se veía los pies…imaginándose lucir las nuevas zapatillas deportivas en liquidación.

-Cariño, se nos hace tarde para el evento- murmuró la Señora Cake.

-Bien, bien. Confiaremos en ti, Rainbow- se resignó -. Los gemelos ahora duermen. Si tienes suerte dormirán el resto de la tarde. Sólo debes vigilar la cuna cada tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si, señor!- afirmó, haciendo un saludo militar.

-Yo también tengo que irme. Gummi no puede quedar más tiempo con la boca cerrada- se alarmó Pinkie, horrorizada -. ¡Se imaginan si yo tuviera la boca cerrada todo el tiempo! ¡Ay, ay, ay! No puedo ni imaginarlo, sería horrible, ¡No, no! Súper horrible, ¡No, no! Súper duper horrible ¡No, no! Súper duper hiper horrible, ¡No, No! Súper…

-¡Pinkie!- la callaron tanto Rainbow como la pareja de pasteleros.

-Sí, sería horrible…- dijo sarcástica la señora Cake mientras caminaba por la puerta. -. Confiamos en ti, Rainbow. ¡Ah! Y ya pronto ha de venir quien se encargará abrir la tienda para la tarde.

-Cualquier cosa, llámanos- advirtió el Señor Cake siguiendo a su esposa.

-¡Ya te expliqué todo! No tendrás problema- sonrió Pinkie, brincando a la salida lanzando serpentinas.

Rainbow les hizo de la mano hasta que finalmente quedó sola. Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras que dirigía al departamento de la familia Cake. Se dirigió directo al cuarto de los gemelos y los vio roncar dulcemente en la cuna.

-Esto será sencillo- murmuró cerrando con cuidado la puerta para derribarse al sofá, despojarse de sus zapatos y encender la televisión. -. Quince dólares la hora bien ganados…- al presionar el botón de control remoto, un estallido la hizo respingar. Había quedado en el canal de historia y varias bombas explosionaban en el documental de la segunda guerra mundial…¡Con el volumen altísimo! El ruido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar con un llanto a los gemelos.

-¡Estúpido History Channel y su obsesión con Hitler!- se descargó poniéndose en pie.

Apenas abrió la puerta el llanto se hizo más perceptible. Los tiernos bebés ahora parecían pequeñas criaturas infernales que chillaban y moqueaban con desesperación. Rainbow cargó a ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa. El llanto era realmente irritable y más que nada desesperante ¡Parecía que morían!

-¡Hey! Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Hitler ya está muerto, no vendrá con más bombas…- les dijo con voz tensa pero los niños elevaban su llanto. Suspiró. -. Vamos, piensa, ¿Qué dijo Pinkie que haga cuando lloran? ¡Ah, sí!- y empezó a hacer ridículos gestos, como agrandar los ojos, mover un lado a otro la boca y sacudir la lengua. Los gemelos pararon de llorar, mirándola atónitos para luego sacudirse y chillar de miedo ante tales horribles gestos.

-¿Rainbow?- preguntó alguien de voz familiar.

-¡Applejack!- exclamó, saliendo del cuarto, viendo a su amiga al pie de la puerta del departamento. -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a atender la tienda por los Cake pero subí al escuchar los llantos, ¿Acaso tú…?- parpadeó, incrédula -. ¿Eres la niñera?- se golpeó la pierna y soltó largas carcajadas.

Rainbow la miró con desprecio mientras aun hacia un tic en el ojo por la ansiedad de los incontrolables llantos de los bebés.

-¡Deja de reírte! Suficiente tengo con estas máquinas de ruidos- se molestó.

-¡Pero en que lío te metiste!- dijo, tomando a Pound Cake, lo colocó sobre su hombro e hizo ruidos suaves con la boca, dándole palmaditas en la espalda -. Ya, ya, pequeño, todo está bien- volvió a hacer los ruidos, meciéndolo con delicadeza y su llanto empezó a mitigar hasta sólo hipar, entonces Applejack lo puso frente a ella y jugó con su nariz, haciendo que el niño sonriera.

-¡Wow! ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con ella?- y le estiró a Pumpkin que ya estaba enrojecida de llorar tanto.

-Rainbow, cuidar bebés no es igual que entrenar niños- la regañó, maniobrando con los bebés y haciendo el mismo método que usó para calmar a Pound con la niña. -. Tienen diferentes cuidados y mucho más responsabilidad ya que dependen de ti al 100%. No pueden hacer nada solos y la paciencia debe ser de un completo santo- al poco rato, ambos gemelos se lamían la mano ya calmados.

-¿Cómo sabes lidiar con ese diablos?

Applejack enfrió la mirada.

-Sabes que la responsabilidad de criar a Appleboom cayó sobre mí…

-Oh, es verdad…- dijo con incomodidad.

Su amiga muy poco habla de sus padres y mencionarlos era un terreno delicado, no por temor a tocar un tema sensible, sino porque Applejack oscurecía la mirada y aparentaba que le daba igual aunque era todo lo contrario. "Llora por dentro" dice Pinkie Pie cuando se encuentra en ese estado y el grupo le daba la razón.

-¡Como sea!- aplaudió Rainbow, para romper el momento y Applejack la miró fijo -. Tú debes un negocio que atender y yo unos niños qué cuidar.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero en verdad sabes lo qué haces?- dudó, cambiando su temple mientras Rainbow le despojaba a los gemelos.

-Sí, sólo debo hacer exactamente lo que Pinkie me indicó.

-¿Te refieres a los "blablablá" que oyes cuando alguien te da indicaciones?- suspiró -. Será mejor que los cuide yo- dijo, cargando a Pumpkin y esta sonrió de alivio al regresar a sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como honesta que soy te digo que no confío en ti para cuidar bebés. Ve tú a atender el negocio.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!- le recriminó y levantó sobre su cabeza al niño, moviéndolo de un lado a otro -. ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Agú!- y Pound arqueó vomitándole el rostro a Rainbow.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- bramó y ambos bebés reventaron en llanto de nuevo.

-Necesitaremos ayuda- jadeó Applejack, sacando su celular.

Cuando Fluttershy llegó al Sugarcube Corner, vio gente abultada en la entrada, compartiéndose malas caras y comentarios de malestar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Llevo casi una hora esperando- se quejó un chico.

-Gran idea celebrar nuestro aniversario aquí, ¿eh?- comentó una novia irritada a su pareja.

-¡Esto es un desfachatez hacia la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!- bramó la ilusionista. -. Trixie no aguanta más. ¡Trixie, se va!- echó una bomba de humo, levantando una nube gris que hizo toser a todos los presentes.

Fluttershy caminó sigilosa hacia el callejón y entró por la puerta que conduce directo a la cocina.

-¿Hola?- llamó con suavidad -. Emmm, ¿Applejack?

-¡Arriba!- avisó la vaquera y Fluttershy subió enseguida -. ¡Amiga, que bueno que ya llegas!- y le chantó al niño mientras este terminaba por meter el puño en su boca -. Que no, Pound, no- le regañó con suavidad, quitándole la mano babeada. El niño frunció el ceño y desobedeció, metiéndose de nuevo el puño a la boca.

-Emmm, no entiendo- dudó Fluttershy con el niño en brazos.

-Ayuda a Rainbow a cuidar a los gemelos.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Eres buena con los animales- dijo Rainbow que salía del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo por no vomitar al tener vomitado hasta la boca.

-¿A ti qué te pasó?

-Sin comentarios.

-¡Por Dios, Rainbow!- se sulfuró Applejack -. No la llamé porque ella es experta en animales porque para empezar… ¡Los bebés no son animales!

-¡Te la has pasado gritándome, basta!- se enojó Rainbow.

-¡Es que tu irresponsabilidad me estresa! No puedo creer ¡No, sí! Sí puedo creer que Pinkie haya elegido a tan mala opción para cuidar bebés. Llamé a Fluttershy porque con su "mirada" te ayude a controlar a los bebés.

-No puedo hacer "La mirada" con ellos- intervino la joven -. Son solo un pequeñitos que están aprendiendo sobre este mundo, no puedo hacerles eso. ¿Qué pensarán de mí? Me temerán- sacudió la cabeza devolviendo al bebé -. Lo siento, no puedo.

-Fluttershy ...

-Además dije que tenía turno del voluntariado del Rescate Animal en menos cuarenta minutos. No puedo quedarme. Creí que era algo rápido pero veo que no.

-Comprendo- la apoyó Applejack y miró con ojos ácidos a Rainbow -. Entonces te quedas sola.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-¿Y no que podías encargarte?

-¡Eso fue antes de que el niño me vomitará encima!

-Con que eso te pasó…- comentó Fluttershy con asco.

-Rainbow- suspiró Applejack -. Debo atender la tienda pero YA.

-Sí, las cosas se están poniendo feas allá abajo- avisó Fluttershy.

-¿Y yo?- exclamó Rainbow, sacándose la toalla de la cabeza haciéndole un puchero.

-Si quieres llama a alguien más para que te ayude pero yo sí seré responsable y atenderé el turno como les prometí a los Cake.

Mientras Applejack y Fluttershy bajaban, Rainbow miró a los bebés en su corral. Tragó saliva y marcó a su celular.

-¿Rarity?

-Uy, querida, ¿Qué se te ofrece? No puedo hablar mucho o si no mi jefe se enoja.

-Oh, cierto, estás en tu turno en la boutique, olvídalo- y colgó. Volvió a marcar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Sunset! ¡Qué alegría es escuchar tu voz! Por favor, dime que sí, eres mi única esperanza, ¿Sabes cuánto te quieeeeero?- dramatizó para convencerla.

-Emmm, me halagas Rainbow pero te quiero como amiga- y se escuchó una risa.

-¡Ja, Ja, Shimmer! Necesito ayuda cuidando a los gemelos Cake.

-¿Qué?- hizo ruidos con la boca, simulando falta de señal -. No te oigo.

-¡Estás fingiendo!- bramó.

-¿Rainbow?- volvió a hacer los ruidos -. Estoy entrando al túnel.

-¡Y se supone que eres la otra centrada del grupo, ¿no?! Gracias por nada, "amiga"- y colgó. Miró a los gemelos, apoyándose en el corral -. No la culpo. Sé de antemano que no le gustan los niños, como a Spitfire. Sonrió -. Ustedes son lindos pero son demasiado trabajo. Creo que cuando cumpla mis metas de ganar las olimpiadas y forme una familia, debería adoptar niños ya crecidos para saltarme la etapa de los llantos, babeos y claro, vómitos en la cara- hizo un gesto de asco que agradó a los bebés y rieron. -. Oh, ¿eso les causa gracia? ¿Mi desgracia?- y exageró una cara de pánico que volvió a hacer carcajear a los niños. Un sentimiento cálido la invadió, conmoviendo su dulzura. Por más ruda que se quiera mostrar, Rainbow se admitía que era un poco, ojo, un poco dulce-. ¿Saben? No son tan malos cuando deciden burlarse de mí, ¿eh?

-Veo que tienes todo bajo control.

Rainbow levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con Soarin entrando al departamento.

-Vine a comprar un par de donas cuando le pregunté por ti a Applejack. Me contó tu hazaña como niñera. Vine a ver si querías mi ayuda.

-Psss- resopló, haciendo levantar su húmedo cerquillo multicolor -. Parece que ya los dominé.

Soarin se acercó y sonrió al ver a los bebés restregándose los ojos y acomodándose en el corral para dormir.

-Shhh- dijo Rainbow, poniéndose de pie silenciosamente -. Recuperan el sueño que les corté- le susurró, retrocediendo pero se chocó de espalda con Soarin. Se giró y se encontró con sus claros ojos verdes. -. ¿Quieres…quedarte un rato haciéndome compañía?

-Claro- murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y levantando la bolsa de compra -. Sólo me usas para llegar a mis donas, ¿cierto?

Rainbow se rió lo más bajo que pudo y se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor que aún estaba encendido pero con mute, viendo imágenes en blanco y negro del especial (uno de los tantos) de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Esos documentalistas están obsesionados con Hitler- comentó a la bajo Soarin mientras le pasaba una dona.

-Lo sé. No es necesario que nos recuerde cada fin de semana el diablo que fue ese tipo- mordió la dona -. Si hubiera existido ahora, yo y mis amigas habríamos barrido el piso con él.

-No lo dudo.

Hubo silencio mientras miraban las imágenes sin sonido. Sin decir nada, Rainbow acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Soarin, masticando de su dona. La suya era de manjar espolvoreado con azúcar impalpable. Levantó la cabeza para comprobar que el del joven era del mismo sabor. Soarin bajó la cabeza para verla y sonrió. Se enterneció al verla con el cabello húmedo pegado a su cráneo pero entonces le miró la boca.

-Tienes azúcar…- avisó, pasando la mano en la comisura de su labio.

-Oh…- parpadeó, -. Pues quítamelo.

Soarin no apartó la mirada y levantó una mano, Rainbow la detuvo.

-Con la mano no. Sé creativo… aunque no lo eres tanto, ¿cierto? Ya que fue muy mala tu excusa de mis agujetas desatadas cuando en realidad querías invitarme a salir.

Soarin quedó sorprendido pero se le pasó de inmediato, sonriéndose. Era lo que le gustaba de Rainbow. Era tan segura y no se dejaba con rodeos. El joven liberó la mano y le sostuvo detrás del cuello, haciéndola hacia adelante y pasó sus labios a su comisura derecha, saboreando no sólo el azúcar, sino parte de sus labios. Rainbow cerró los ojos, se movió y lo besó. Ambos aún tenían residuos del azúcar en los labios, así que saborearon el dulce como sus alientos azucarados. Rainbow se acercó más y Soarin bajó la mano tras su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él, pero el movimiento desequilibró a Rainbow y la hizo caer sobre el mueble, llevándose consigo a Soarin.

-¡DASHIE!- jadeó sorprendida Pinkie Pie al pie de la puerta del departamento, rodeada de unos petrificados Señora y Señor Cake que a su lado estaba Sunset Shimmer, la única relajada y sonriéndose.

-Ya veo que ya no me necesitas…- soltó seguida con una risitas.

...

Las risas no paraban en una mesa del Sugarcube Corner. Las cinco amigas se carcajeaban frente a una Rainbow que usaba un sombrero como de pescador, sus típicas gafas oscuras y un saco de gris cuello largo que le cubría el rostro.

-Me sentí mal por ella cuando me colgó- decía Sunset entre risas –así que decidí ayudarla aunque no le serviría de mucho cuando me encuentro en la entrada con la Señora y Señor Cake que hablaban con Pinkie sobre que se canceló el evento. Subimos todos en masa para ver semejante escena de niñera que aprovecha que los bebés duermen para besuquear al novio.

Todas volvieron a reír y Rainbow sólo se cubría más.

-¡Vamos, Dashie! Sonríe- exclamó Pinkie, codeándole.

-¿Con ese atuendo quién podría sonreír?- comentó Rarity aun soltando risitas.

-Pues este atuendo ayuda a cubrir mi vergüenza- exclamó Rainbow -. ¡Jamás podré ver a los Cake a la cara luego que me hayan visto en…en…semejante situación!

-Un par de enamorados se estaban besando por primera vez. Eso es tierno- murmuró Fluttershy.

-Además, dices que cayó sobre ti porque perdiste el equilibro- comentó Applejack.

-Pero qué comprometedora escena fue, debo admitir- exclamó Sunset, realmente disfrutando cada momento ya que muy pocas veces ve a Rainbow Dash avergonzada.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser el centro de atención?

-Pero Dashie- dijo Pinkie -, ¡Tú siempre quieres ser el centro de atención!

-Pues ya no.

-Mírale el lado bueno- dijo Rarity, guiñando un ojo -. Al fin se te hizo lo tuyo con Soarin.

-Y hablando del Rey de Roma…- murmuró Sunset y todas levantaron la mirada, viendo a Soarin entrar al local, así mismo ensombrerado, con saco de cuello largo y gafas oscuras, buscando con la mirada a alguien, deteniéndose al encontrar lo que buscaba. A su novia.

-¡Vaya! Sí que son tal para cual- se rió Fluttershy al verlo también disfrazado y Rainbow sonrió, mirándolo con tiernos ojos y con el corazón latiéndole delicadamente.

-Lo sé- se quitó las gafas sin dejar de mirarlo -, ¿No es eso 20% más genial?

...

**Y ya tenemos nuestra primera pareja jejeje xD**

**La idea de que Rainbow es buena con los niños y entrenándolos es basado al Cómic MLP:FIM Friendship Forever en el que Rainbow Dash ayuda a Spitfire, que es muy mala con los niños al no saber actuar con ellos, a entrenar a potrillos para volar. Además de lo cariñosa que es con Tanque (en especial con "Tanks for memories" de la 5ta temporada) y su papel como hermana mayor de Scootalo.**

**Pero bueno….**

**Debo decir que cada vez la trama va ir enredando a ciertos personajes con sus respectivas tramas así como una especial atención en la de Sunset Shimmer.**

**Como siempre, dejando una pista para el próximo capítulo es… que los protagonistas serán ¡chicos! **

**¿Quiénes serán?**

**¿Cómo serán sus personalidades?**

**¿En qué trama girarán?**

**Pos ya la lo verán en el mismo día y en el mismo canal xD jejeje**

**Dejen review y…**

**Sunnny Honey, fuera.**


	6. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

El salón estaba en completo silencio. Todos los alumnos transcribían la explicación del nuevo ejercicio que el maestro de matemáticas, el Señor Gruñón Rebuznón, había escrito en la pizarra. Desde los diferentes puntos del salón, cada miembro de un grupo de amigos estaba ocupado hablándose a sí mismo en la cabeza.

(En la cabeza de Soarin):

"_Hum, con que si muevo este signo puedo alterar el resultado de esta potencia. Ya veo. Nota personal: tener cuidado al pasar a esta parte del ejercicio. Debo practicar al llegar a casa para no olvidar ese truco que nos enseñó para no enredarnos para sacar este decimal"._

(En la cabeza de Flash Sentry):

"_¡Sí, claro! Si paso a Do menor la melodía cambiará bruscamente y sorprenderé a todos. ¡Sí! Tengo que hablar con los chicos de la banda para esta nueva idea. Ahora sí, a poner atención"_ Levanta la mirada y encarna una ceja. _"¿Cuándo pasamos al otro ejercicio?"._

(En la cabeza de Caramel):

"_Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una arañaaaaa ¡Aish! Ya estoy harto, ¿A qué hora termina esta clase? Cielos, el maestro está mirando la lista de alumnos, ¡Va a sacar a alguien al pizarrón! Espero no ser yo, ¡Me la pasé contando los lunares de la blusa de esa chica de adelante! Uf, que alivio, sacó a Applejack, pero esto fue suerte. Debo aprender el ejercicio. Tranquilo, tu viejo amigo Soarin te ayudará, como siempre". _ Volteó y llamó con un leve ruido de la boca a Soarin. Él lo miró y Caramel levantó el pulgar.

(En la cabeza de Soarin):

_¡Rayos! Quiere que le dé clases…de nuevo. Explicarle a él es como explicarle a un inquieto mono que no para de jugar con el balón de fútbol americano. Pero lo bueno es que paga bien. Ahora que tengo novia me cae mejor que nunca. Regrésale el gesto"._ Y levantó el pulgar.

(En la cabeza de Thunderlane):

"_¡Wow, wow, wow! Miren a Applejack. __Eso, vaquerita, ponte enfrente donde pueda deleitar tu hermosa presencia. ¡Vaya que es linda! Y madura y fuerte…muuuuy fuerte. Cielos, siempre me gustaron las rubias. Sus ojos verdes es un lenguaje que quisiera descifrar… Oh, no. El maestro está viendo la lista de nuevo. ¿A quién sacará? ¡Oooh! ¡A Sunset! Eso es, Sunset, ponte de pie. ¡Vaya! Que hermosa se la ve con su nuevo look. Esa chaqueta y botas la hacen ver tan indomable y ruda, pero a la vez tan angelical con esa blusa y sus ojos…son un sueño. Siempre me gustaron las chicas malas, bueno, en este caso las que fueron malas. ¡Rayos, Thunderlane! ¿Quién te gusta más? ¿Applejack o Sunset? Es difícil, ¡Las dos me vuelven loco! ¿Y si escojo a las dos? ¿Y si somos los tres pareja?_ "Se sonrojó, sonriendo pícaramente, "y si hacemos un ThunSunjack, ¡Oooooh, sí!".

Los tres amigos, desde sus puestos, ya conocían qué estaría pensando Thunderlane con esa expresión ida y que con sus dos manos juntaba las puntas de sus dedos, como si se besaran.

(En la cabeza de Soarin, Flash y Caramel):

_¡PERVERTIDO!_

El timbre sonó y Applejack dio un bufido al no poder ni llegar completar la segunda parte del ejercicio pero agrandó los ojos de sorpresa al ver que Sunset sonreía orgullosa de sí misma jugando con el marcador entre sus dedos mientras contemplaba su ejercicio resuelto. Por algo fue una unicornio de grandes potenciales como para llegar ser estudiante directa de la Princesa Celestia.

Mientras el grupo de amigos se reunía apenas salieron del aula hacia la Cafetería, Flash golpeó por detrás de la cabeza de Thunderlane, Soarin le pasó el pesado libro de matemáticas al estómago y Caramel hizo rebotar su pelota de fútbol americano en su espalda.

-¿Está vez por qué la violencia?- se quejó, tratando de sobarse las áreas afectadas.

-Tú sabes por qué- le dijo Flash, serio.

-¡Oh, es porque creo que tu ex es ardiente, ¿Cierto?!

Flash le lanzó una mirada ácida pero quien contestó fue Soarin.

-¡Porque debes respetarlas!- le exclamó, firme.

-¡Y las respeto! Respeto lo sexy que son.

-No tienes componte, ¿no?- suspiró Caramel.

-Miren, para que no digan que soy un loco de hormonas desesperadas, quiero que me ayuden a la crucial decisión de cuál de las dos invitarlas al baile de otoño.

-Ninguna chica debería ir al baile contigo con esa mente tuya- gruñó Flash.

-Ya que tocaron el tema del baile- comentó Soarin -. ¿Creen que deba comprarle esa flor que amarran a la muñeca a Rainbow? Digo, no es de las chicas que hace ojitos con cosas como esas y…

-Le regalaste una flor para San Valentín- observó Thunderlane.

-Sí, pero con esta debe usarla toda la noche y no creo que le agrade.

-Pues pregúntale- exclamó Caramel. -. No te compliques la vida, yo no me complico la vida con el baile.

-El baile es mañana y no tienes pareja- le recordó Thunderlane.

-Porque siempre hay una chica disponible para el mariscal de campo Caramel- se lució, señalándose orgulloso. Entonces se apartó del grupo e impresionó ante su repentina aparición a Colgate -. Hola, Colgate, ¿Quieres ir al baile mañana conmigo?

-Eh, lo siento, no, Caramel, pero gracias- sonrió, saliendo de ahí lo más prudente que pudo.

Caramel se quedó paralizado de vergüenza mientras sus amigos se doblaban de la risa.

-¡¿De qué se ríen si no tienen pareja tampoco?!- observó.

-Yo tengo a Rainbow- se defendió Soarin.

-Por mí invitaría a Sunset y Applejack al mismo tiempo ¡Un Thunsunjack!- se mordió la lengua al ver las miradas de desaprobación de sus amigos -. Digo, estoy por escoger a una de las dos.

-Bueno, yo tengo a alguien en mente pero…- murmuró Flash, rascándose el cuello y mirando el suelo -. Ella vive muy, muy lejos…

Sus tres amigos se compartieron una mirada.

-Vamos, Flash, hay muchos peces en el mar- quiso alentarlo Soarin -. Entre los dos encontraremos a una hermosa y genial chica con quien pasarás el baile.

-Pero yo ya la encontré…

-Insisto, ustedes se complican demasiado- disparó Caramel jugando con el balón -. Dile a Sunset que le escriba a Twilight en ese mágico libro que la invitas al baile.

-¡Oh, sí, gran genio Caramel!- saltó Thunderlane con sarcasmo -. Es una gran idea que Flash coja de mensajera a su ex para invitar al baile a Twilight, no es nada incómodo. Oh, no, porque el Señor Caramel es un geeeenio.

-¡Ya capté la idea!- se irritó el mariscal y volvió a hacer rebotar la pelota sobre su espalda.

-Thunderlane tiene razón- admitió Flash -. Aunque quedamos en buenos términos en el Día de San Valentín, aún hay cierta tensión cuando estamos juntos. No sé por qué.

*Flashback*

_La maestra de computación nombraba las parejas de trabajo del día cuando por azar del destino, emparejó a Sunset y flash. Sin evitarlo, ambos sintieron los vellos erizarse mientras el aire se volvía pesado e incómodo._

_-Ho-hola flash- saludó ella, acercándose a la computadora en la que trabajarían._

_-Hola, Su-Sunset- devolvió el saludo._

_Se sentaron juntos frente a la máquina y fueron los cuarenta minutos más silenciosos e incomodos que había pasado en sus vidas._

-Sí, fue fatal- dijo Flash regresando al presente.

El parlante que había sobre ellos crujió para dar paso a la voz de la directora Celestia.

-_Por favor,Thunderlane, Soarin, Flash Sentry y Caramel, acercarse a mi oficina._

Los chicos se quedaron con un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas. ¿Para qué querría hablar necesariamente con este grupo? Todos caminaron hacia la dirección haciéndose ideas a la vez sin dejar de contemplar a una entusiasta Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro con materiales para terminar de decorar el gimnasio.

-¡Vamos, Rarity, de prisa, de prisa!- le gritaba mientras caía confeti en el suelo, dejando un camino hacia el gimnasio.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- exclamó Rarity, cargando dos bolsas de más materiales. Entonces Caramel se respingó, corrió hacia ella dedicándole una galante sonrisa.

-Rarity, como siempre tan hermosa, dime, ¿Irías a expandir tu belleza a mi lado en el baile?

-Oh, querido, me halagas pero estaré ocupada ayudando a Pinkie a atender el baile, por lo que no tendré pareja pero gracias.

-Y van dos- anunció Thunderlane sin resistirse a tirar una risa.

-Cállate y vamos donde la directora- refunfuñó, avergonzado por el nuevo rechazo.

Una vez frente a la puerta, anunciaron su llegada con leves golpes y ella los dejó pasar. Apenas frente a su escritorio, la directora les sonrió.

-Hola chicos, los llamo ya que un chico de intercambio estudiantil ha llegado a Canterlot High y necesita orientación sobre la escuela y el baile de mañana. Así que manos a la obra.

-Eh, claro, pero, ¿Por qué nosotros?- dudó Caramel y Celestia retrocedió la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que por qué ustedes? Son parte del Comité de Bienvenida.

-¿Qué somos qué?- corearon todos excepto Thunderlane, que quiso irse sigilosamente pero la directora sacó un papel y se los pasó.

-La anterior representante, Sunset Shimmer, me aseguró haberlos reclutados a ustedes.

Soarin tomó la hoja y se enrojeció, indignado.

-¡Son nuestros nombres escritos con tu letra, Thunderlane!

El chico los miró resignado y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya se los dije, ME VUELVEN LOCO!

*Flashback*

_Thunderlane caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando vio a una desanimada Sunset Shimmer mirando a la nada hacia su casillero abierto de par en par._

"_¡Por Dios, por Dios! Está sola. Aprovecha, Thunderlane, aprovecha y dile –hola-"._

_Thunderlane se colocó a su lado y Sunset lo miró._

_-Hola- sonrió Thunderlane sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se sienta colapsar al estar tan cerca de la Chica De Fuego, como le decía él en su cabeza._

_-Oh, hola, Thunderlane- contestó con una fugaz sonrisa, dejando una libreta dentro de su casillero._

"_Hasta triste es taaaaan linda"._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la cara larga?-le preguntó._

_-Bueno, después del que las últimas nuevas alumnas hayan sido malvadas sirenas de otro mundo, nadie quiere inscribirse para ser parte de Comité de Bienvenida. Llevo una semana pero no logro convencer a nadie- suspiró cerrando los ojos, desanimada._

_-Oh, pues, lo siento, Sun…- calló en seco cuando la joven sin previo aviso empezó a desprenderse de su chaqueta (de su antiguo conjunto) y dejó lucir sus brazos descubiertos con la blusa rosa que se amarraba al cuello._

_-Lo siento pero hace calor, ¿decías?- le dijo, sacudiendo su cabello de fuego y pasando la mano a lo largo del rostro, secándose el sudor mientras separaba sus labios, dejando salir un jadeo como reacción al clima caluroso de esa mañana._

_-ahjsadndjfelfj- balbuceó, sintiendo la boca seca._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que ahora sí hace calor._

_-¿Disculpa?- dudó, enarcando una ceja._

_-¡Yo te ayudo!- tomó su libreta y empezó a escribir -. Mis amigos y yo con gusto seremos parte del Comité de Bienvenida._

_-¿En serio, lo harán?- se animó, juntando las manos._

_-Por ti, Sunset, lo que sea…- y cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia ella como para recibir de recompensa un beso._

_-Eh… ¿Qué haces?- dudó, frenándolo al ponerle una mano sobre su frente._

_-¡Nada!- y continuó escribiendo en la libreta el último nombre._

Mientras en el presente, sus amigos le amenazaban con la mirada al comprometerlos en algo en el que jamás aceptaron pertenecer.

-Un momento, ¿Por eso también recibes una jaba de sidra de manzana cada fin de mes?- quiso saber Caramel.

*Flashback*

_Thunderlane acompañaba a su padre, dueño de un restaurante local, a la granja de la abuela Smith para cargar manzanas para sus platillos, cuando vio a Applejack salir del granero, cargando una jaba de sidra mientras gruñía, sus cabellos rubios se pegaban al rostro cubierto de sudor y el gesto del esfuerzo que hacía dejaban libre la imaginación de Thunderlane._

_Al sentirse muy observada, Applejack levantó la mirada y lo vio. Ella sonrió, dejó la jaba al suelo y se llevó una mano a la cadera y con la otra se sacó el sombrero para ventilarse, lo que hizo danzar sus cabellos._

_-¿Te gusta la sidra?- le preguntó, levantando la pierna sobre la jaba._

_Thunderlane tragó lo que le quedaba de saliva, contemplando a la vaquera._

_-Ahora me encantan._

-¡Estaba perdido con su encanto campirano!- lamentó Thunderlane de vuelta al presente -. No sé en qué momento me comprometí a recibir toda una jaba cada mes.

-Ehh, ¿chicos?- llamó Celestia con una ceja levantada.

-Lo siento directora por eso- se excusó Soarin mientras Flash y Caramel arrinconaban a Thunderlane. -. No estábamos al tanto pero no se preocupe, cumpliremos.

-De acuerdo. - miró tras él -. Tú estarás al mando. Veo que eres la voz de la razón del grupo- y señaló a sus amigos.

-¡Que sea la última vez!- le regañaba Flash.

-Cuidado y un día de estos nos casas- bramó Caramel.

-¡No es mi culpa, son ellas, SON ELLAS!

-¡Hey, atención chicos!- les gritó Soarin y los tres se aclararon la garganta de vuelta hacia Celestia, como si no pasó nada.

-El chico se llama Cheese Sandwich- anunció la directora.

-¿Cheese Sandwich? ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?!- exclamó Thunderlane.

-¡Shhhh!- les cayó sus amigos.

-Es mexicano e hizo intercambio con la estudiante Coco Pommel. Él salió a comprar agua y debe estar por lle…

-Aquí estoy- anunció una nueva voz.

Los cuatros giraron para ver apegado al marco de la puerta, a un joven de piel color amarillo gamboge y cabellos rizados café, usaba poncho y cubría su rostro con un singular sombrero.

-Cheese, ellos son Thunderlane, Soarin, Caramel y Flash. Ellos conforman el Comité de Bienvenida y te darán un recorrido por las instalaciones. Cualquier pregunta, no dudes en preguntárselos a ellos… - anunció Celestia pero entonces miró a Flash tocar la guitarra en el aire, a Caramel rebotando el balón en la espalda de un distraído Thunderlane que murmuraba un "Thunsunjack" con los ojos idos -…o mejor hazlo directo a Soarin, sí, mejor eso.

Cheese levantó el sombrero, mostrando su temple serio y ojos verdes hacia los jóvenes, quienes detuvieron lo que hacían para mirar lo que sería la personalidad calmada y seria de su compañero.

-Un gusto, chicos.

-¡Genial, lo que necesitamos, otro Soarin, otro aguafiestas!- exclamó Thunderlane y Flash le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Cheese- exclamó Sentry y el grupo se movió hacia afuera.

Cada uno, a su manera, le indicaban los salones, horarios, reglas hasta dejar al chico nuevo escéptico cuando Thunderlane le platicó los sucesos mágicos que habían ocurrido.

-¡Y tengo a dos de esas mágicas chicas rendidas a mis pies!- anunció, inflándose el pecho.

-De todas las cosas descabelladas que has dicho- dijo Cheese sin perder su seriedad –increíblemente esa parte es la que menos me creo.

Thunderlane se desinfló mientras Flash, Caramel y Soarin le daban palmadas en la espalda al nuevo.

-¡Este chico ya me agrada!- exclamó Caramel.

-Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad- agregó Soarin.

-Eres serio pero cool, como Soarin- opinó Flash.

-Me trolleó- murmuró Thunderlane, secándose una lágrima, conmovido -. Sólo un amigo de verdad me trollea sin que me sienta ofendido, ¡Ven acá, cuate!- y lo abrazó mientras sus amigos giraban los ojos. -. Así se dice a los amigos en tu país, ¿no? ¿"cuate"?

Y sin perder su semblante serio, Cheese sonrió.

-Bueno, por último mañana hay un baile, el baile de otoño- anunció Soarin mientras todos con sus charolas llenas de comida se sentaban en una mesa de la sobrepoblada cafetería.

-¿Baile?- preguntó -. ¿Y tengo que tener pareja?

-No necesariamente. Puedes ir solo aunque gran parte de la diversión es ir con una pareja.

-Y ustedes ya deben tener la suya- confirmó en general.

-Sólo yo- se sonrió Soarin, como al fin tener la oportunidad de sobresalir de sus amigos -. Soy el único de aquí con novia. Así que puedes venir con los chicos en grupo.

-¡Hey! Yo ya tendré mi pareja- anunció Caramel y retrocedió su asiento, atajando a Lyra y Bonbon que pararon en seco ante su interrupción. -. Lyra, querida de encantadores ojos dorados, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Lyra sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento, espero la invitación de alguien más.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Alguien mejor que el mariscal de campo que llevó a la victoria más de una vez a Canterlot High?

-Eeeyup- contestó sonriente, levantando la mirada hacia donde se hallaba almorzando Bigmac. -. Aunque él es muy tímido. Creo que debo ser yo quien lo invite, ¿Dónde dice la regla que sólo los chicos pueden invitar? ¡Oh cierto! No me gustan seguir las reglas- cambió su rostro a un gesto coqueto y esquivó la silla de Caramel, caminando directamente hacia Bigmac.

Caramel entonces miró a Bonbon y ella a él, con su entrecejo y amargado rostro, aplastándolo como cucaracha.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- le dijo con voz ácida y esquivó su silla para sentarse con Whooves y Derpy.

-Dios, esa Bonbon debe aprender a relajarse- comentó Flash.

-¿Me van a ayudar a decidir a quién invitar, sí o no?- le interrumpió Thunderlane.

-¿Cuáles son esas chicas mágicas que dices?- preguntó Cheese, bebiendo de su jugo.

Entonces Flash señaló la mesa de la Rainbooms, no muy lejos de la suya.

-La más hermosa es mi novia- le susurró Soarin, divertido.

Entonces Cheese miró a cada una con cuidado.

-Oh, ¿La rosada?

Y los cuatros rieron a carcajadas ¡Hasta Caramel golpeó la mesa de la risa! Cheese frunció el ceño y gruñó, sintiéndose ofendido por lo que Soarin cesó las risas.

-Oh, lo siento, bueno, la belleza es subjetiva. No, mi novia es la del cabello de arcoíris, Rainbow Dash.

-¿Y la del cabello rosa y esponjoso?- preguntó, señalando a la chica que jugaba metiéndose sorbetes en la parte superior de su boca y aplaudió, simulando ser una morsa. Cheese no pudo evitar sonreírse y suavizar la mirada.

-Ella es Pinkie Pie y lo siento si nos reímos, es que Pinkie Pie es… Pinkie Pie, ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Buena amiga, buena fiestera, pero nunca lo suficiente para ser buena novia- comentó Caramel.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el extranjero, ceñudo.

-Pues, como te dije, es demasiado…- decía Thunderlane, halándose los cabellos de exasperación y los tres chicos volvieron a reír, dándole la razón.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Cheese con voz molesta y poniéndose de pie con toda y charola -. Es demasiado para ustedes…- arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se marchó.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué pasó aquí?- se perdió Caramel.

-Hum, creo que le gustó Pinkie- murmuró Flash -. Y nosotros lo ofendimos.

-¿Nosotros? Me suena a manada- replicó Soarin -. Fueron Caramel y Thunderlane.

-¡¿Eh?!- se quejaron ambos.

-No, Soarin, nosotros también- le corrigió Flash -. Nos reímos, ¿ya te olvidaste?

-Oh…sí- se desanimó.

Tras terminar el almuerzo, todos se dirigieron a clases. Aunque bien dieron su recorrido el grupo, Cheese se desorientó un momento hasta encontrarse con un camino de confeti. Levantó una ceja y miró a su alrededor. Siguió el improvisado camino que lo dirigió hasta el gimnasio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta abierta de par en par, encontró una hermosa decoración casi por acabar. Se quedó boquiabierto, admirando con grandes ojos los colores, las luces, los globos, las serpentinas, expandiéndosele la más grande y hermosa sonrisa que nunca antes había esbozado, ocupándole medio rostro. Entonces una música se encendió, apareciendo de la nada y entre serpentinas y globos Pinkie Pie.

-¡Linda sonrisa y adoro hacer sonreír! –exclamó entusiasta y sopló un silbato en el que cubrió a Cheese de más confeti -. ¡Eres nuevo, nunca antes te había visto, ¿Me quieres ayudar?!

-¿Qué si quiero?- preguntó entusiasta y con el rostro completamente transformado de dicha lanzó al aire su poncho y sombrero, descubriendo su esponjoso cabellera café y camisa amarilla. -. ¡Manos a la obra, pequeña!- enganchó su brazo al de ella y saltaron de un lado otro al ritmo de la música.

Para la salida, Camarel había sido rechazado seis veces más, sea porque ya tenían parejas o porque realmente no estaban animadas a ir con él. Flash Sentry cruzó el pasillo en el que se hallaba Sunset sacando cuadernos de su casillero, de reojo, pudo ver el libro con que el que se comunica con Twilight pero en tan sólo caminar a su lado, la atmosfera de incomodidad y tensión reapareció, ahogando las palabras para pedirle el favor de comunicarse con Twilight. Más atrás de Flash, estaba Thunderlane, espiando a Sunset, entonces Applejack hizo su aparición, que era vecina de casillero con la de Shimmer. Thunderlane sonrió y sacó una moneda del bolsillo.

-Cara, Sunset; Sello, Applejack- cerró los ojos, lanzó la moneda pero esta se le resbaló de la mano y rodó directo hacia las jóvenes, ambas miraron primero la moneda y después a Thunderlane, quien rió nerviosamente y corrió. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" pensó mientras huía.

-¿Tú entendiste eso?- le preguntó Sunset acercándose a Applejack mirando confundida hacia donde huyó el chico.

-Nop- contestó, mirando el mismo punto. Entonces se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa -. Pero algo me dice que ese chico algo intenta con nosotras dos…

Entonces ambas se miraron fijamente, como pensando la misma idea y agrandaron los ojos, para luego encogerse los hombros.

-Neh…- dijeron al mismo tiempo quitándole importancia y caminaron juntas a clases.

Soarin y Rainbow caminaban juntos por las calles cuando ella se apartó para atajar su caminata.

-Muy bien, señor, ¿Qué sucede? Andas muy pensativo y cuando estás así no dejas de mover los labios.

-¿En serio?- preguntó e inconscientemente movió los labios.

-¡En serio! ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, creo que lastimamos al chico nuevo que tenía mucho potencial de ser nuestro quinto miembro.

-¿El del poncho y raro sombrero?- preguntó y Soarin asintió -. Bueno, ¿se disculparon?

-No ya que no lo encontramos por ningún lado y tiene una personalidad muy seria, no sé si nos perdone tan fácilmente- suspiró -. Qué mal es meter la pata.

-Tal vez se aparezca mañana en el baile. Intenten disculparse ahí.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Claro que la tengo!- bromeó, sonriente -. Por cierto, ¿Qué le hicieron?

Soarin dudó. ¿Se enojaría ella si le cuenta que fue porque se rieron de Pinkie Pie? ¡Claro que sí! Pero se vio la necesidad de decirlo.

-Parece que le gustó Pinkie.

-¿En serio?

-Sí y nosotros nos reímos.

Rainbow se desconcertó, separándose de él para verlo de pies a cabeza, como desconociéndolo.

-Lo sé, estuvo mal reírnos de ella, de tu amiga y lo lamento mucho, Rainbow, en serio. No volverá a suceder, con ella ni con ninguna.

-Admiro tu sinceridad- admitió, aún seria –pudiste haber mentido pero no lo hiciste.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás enojada?

-Lo estaba, pero ya que veo sincero tu arrepentimiento, ya no mucho. Pero sí, mereces un castigo.

-¿Castigo?

-Sí- lo miró fijo -. Nada de besos hasta el lunes.

-¿Qué?

-Sigamos caminando- le dijo, retornando la caminata.

-¿Es broma, verdad? Rainbow… eso son tres días, di que es un chiste…- pero la joven continuó con su marcha - ¿Rainbow?... ¡Rainbow!

Y llegó el baile.

Para las nueve parecía que toda la escuela ya estaba en el gimnasio que se superó este año en decoración y música. Sin mencionar de los anfitriones. Tanto Pinkie Pie y un irreconocible Cheese Sandwich andaban de un lado a otro, brincando, bailando, sacando de la nada más serpentinas y globos mientras entonaban canciones que animaba más la fiesta. Los cuatros amigos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la transformada personalidad del nuevo.

-No ha sido para nada un aguafiesta- dijo Thunderlane. -. ¡Es asombroso!- exclamó levantando los brazos, haciendo que Flash haga caer su vaso de ponche.

-Gracias, Thunder- comentó sarcástico y caminó hacia la mesa de bocadillos para servirse más pero paró a raya al ver a Sunset Shimmer justo ahí, sirviéndose ponche. -. No, esta tontería de la incomodidad debe parar- dijo y continuó caminando.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que se acercaba. Tragó saliva y le sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado para darle espacio a que se sirviera el ponche.

-Ese chico está loco, ¿no?- comentó ella, señalando a Cheese que rodaba en un queso gigante con Pinkie riéndose tras de él.

-Pero parece feliz, es lo importante- se terminó de servir el ponche y miró el vestido cyan de Sunset -. Estás…bonita.

-Gracias- miró el traje de Flash -. Tú también.

Y ahí estaba, el incómodo y tenso ambiente.

-¿Y te diviertes?- quiso romper el hielo Flash.

-¿La verdad?- sonrió fugazmente y negó con la cabeza -. No mucho. Sé que dejé el pasado atrás pero aún estoy trabajando en ello y es inevitable que me lleguen malos recuerdos de los bailes pasados, conmigo como la mala princesa, sin mencionar el último que tuve… Por eso no me rendí hasta que conseguí que este año no hubiera nominadas y los alumnos podrían votar para que cualquier chica de la escuela tenga la oportunidad de ser princesa.

-Es verdad- reconoció.

-¿Sabes? No tienes que sentirte obligado a hablarme.

Flash se la quedó mirando mientras ella le sonreía.

-Ambos sabemos que hay algo incómodo cuando estamos juntos, como justo ahora. Si no te sientes bien conmigo cerca, siéntete libre de no acercarte, no me ofenderé. Lo entiendo.

-Sunset, tú no eres el problema. Es decir, también sientes esa incomodidad, ¿cierto?

-Pues sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Muy buena pregunta.

-Ahora esperemos una buena respuesta.

Se sostuvieron la mirada y Flash quiso ser directo.

-¿Es porque sientes algo por mí?

-No. ¿Y tú por mí?

-No.

Sunset se sonrió.

-Ya que tocamos el tema. Juraba que ibas a pedirme que le escriba a Twilight Sparkle para que vaya al baile contigo.

-¿En serio? ¡Es lo que quería hacer!

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque, bueno…eres mi ex.

Entonces a Sunset se le iluminó algo en la cabeza.

-¿Es eso? ¿Por eso aquella incomodidad? ¿Porque somos exnovios?

-Sí…eso debe ser, ¿pero por qué?

-Esa definición nos pone así, de incomodos…

-Entonces habrá que cambiarla, ¿cierto?

-¿A cuál?

Flash sonrió y levantó su vaso de ponche.

-A amigos.

Sunset elevó la sonrisa y chocó su vaso con la de él.

-Amigos- afirmó y bebieron.

Desde donde estaba, Thunderlane podía ver tanto a Sunset hablar con Flash y a Applejack con Fluttershy. Entonces el chico sacó otra moneda, cerró los ojos, repitió "Cara, Sunset: Sello, Applejack", la tiró y al caer sobre su mano, comprobó. "¡Sello! El destino ha hablado", sonrió, subiéndose el cuello de la camisa y caminó hacia la vaquera. Frente a ellas, cerró los ojos y estiró la mano.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile esta noche?

-Umm, ¿yo?- dudó Fluttershy sonrojada.

Thunderlane abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que al cerrar los ojos no se dio cuenta que estiró la mano más bien a la joven tímida que a la vaquera.

-Acepta, Caramelo- apoyó Applejack a Fluttershy.

-P-pero a mí nunca nadie me ha invitado, ¡Oh! No debí decir eso…y-yo…

Ante esto, el joven se conmovió por su actitud y sonrió con honesto interés.

-Bueno, yo nunca he invitado a bailar así que estamos iguales. Vamos, Fluttershy, iremos a tu ritmo.

Applejack le sonrió a Thunderlane mientras Fluttershy asintió, aun avergonzada, y tomó su mano. Ambos caminaron a la pista de baile mientras Soarin miraba la escena, ya bailando con su pareja.

-Qué sorpresa. Thunderlane sacó a bailar a Fluttershy.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te reirás de ella?

-No es eso, es que él se debatía entre… ¿vas a seguir con el tema?

-Pues te metes con mis amigas, te metes conmigo. Por eso no hay besos.

Soarin refunfuñó mientras Rainbow se divertía con su tortura. Caramel veía frustrado como sus amigos bailaban con pareja, hasta Flash había sacado a bailar a Sunset y Cheese bailaba unos pasos de un pasado éxito k-pop con Pinkie Pie, aunque la música era dance.

-¡Bueno pues, ¿acaso nadie quiere bailar conmigo?!- bramó.

-Únete al club- dijo Trixie de brazos cruzados a pocos metros lejos de él, mirando a Lyra y Bicman bailar en la pista -. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no ha sido invitada ni como pareja ni para bailar.

-Y yo he sido rechazado tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ensimismados, hasta que Caramel habló:

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Ya que- y entraron a la pista.

Tras una hora después, la directora Celestia anunció a la Princesa de Baile de Otoño.

-Y es… ¡Sunset Shimmer!

Sunset quedó de piedra mientras todos la aplaudían.

-¿Yo?... ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Yo?- jadeaba, incrédula mientras sus amigas la empujaban a la tarima. Una vez arriba, Sunset aún dudaba, susurrándole a Celestia mientras caminaba hacia ella -. No lo merezco. Ya he ganado tantos años injustamente. Alguien más se lo…- pero fue interrumpida por la directora al hablar por el micrófono:

-Sunset, las votaciones han hablado. Sin duda hablo por todo el alumnado, que no hay nadie más admirable que merezca esta corona este año tanto como tú, representando la esperanza y fe de que sí podemos cambiar para bien, coronándote por primera vez con sincera felicidad, nuestra querida Princesa de Baile de Otoño.

El alumnado estalló en aplausos en cuanto la joven fue coronada, reafirmando las palabras de Celestia. Sunset sintió como los recuerdos de los bailes pasados se desvanecían al sentir la corona y los cálidos aplausos de sus compañeros. No podía evitar sonreírse y agradecer a cada segundo, miró hacia a un lado y ahí estaban sus cinco amigas, pero Sunset fijó sus ojos en una de ellas. En Rarity. La llamó para que se acercara, quitándose la corona y colocándoselo en su cabeza.

-Mereces una digna coronación después de que haya arruinado la tuya tiempo atrás.

-Oh, querida…- musitó Rarity y la abrazó, haciendo que los aplausos se eleven más.

-¡Bueno, pues, sigamos con la fiesta!- chilló Pinkie, dándole una señal a Vinyl que alocó los parlantes con sus mezclas.

Rato más tarde, cuando la celebración estaba por su fin, Cheese Sandwich salía del gimnasio sin desprender su gran sonrisa pero se detuvo a raya al ver a Soarin, Thunderlane, Flash y Caramel, aguardándolo.

-Cheese, te debemos una disculpa- le dijo Thunderlane, serio, con las pocas veces que en realidad lo es. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

-Oh, chicos, vamos, creo que exageré- dijo el joven, acercándose a ellos.

-No, no lo hiciste. Me hubiera molestado si alguien se hubiera reído de Rainbow- observó Soarin -. Lo sentimos, en serio y esperamos ser amigos después de esto.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- saltó, rejuntando a los cuatro para un improvisado abrazo de grupo.

-Por cierto, ¿Eres bipolar? Porque antes eras muy serio y ahora eres toda chispa que no deja brillar- dijo Caramel.

-Bueno…puedo ser serio cuando la situación lo demanda hasta liberar mi lado chispeante como dices- miró hacia atrás, con Pinkie bailando con todas sus amigas -. Sólo necesitas que la llama suficientemente cálida para sacar esa parte de mi- miró a sus amigos -. Y creo que ustedes ya lograron eso también demostrando su lealtad disculpándose.

El grupo sonrió mientras Photo Finish salía del gimnasio, siendo retenida por Flash.

-Compañera, ¿Podrías tomarnos una foto?- miró a sus amigos -. Este ha sido un loco y particular baile que debemos recordar, ¿no lo creen?

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y se reunieron para cegarse un momento con el flash de la cámara de Photo Finish, saliendo una fotografía en el que Thunderlane ponía cara de galán de telenovela, Cheese hacía muecas divertidas, Caramel ponía una posición de jugada de fútbol americano, Soarin era el único presentable y con una tranquila sonrisa, y Flash como si estuviese tocando una guitarra.

-Vaya grupo…- comentó Pinkie Pie a sus amigas, viendo desde la pista a los amigos -. No sé cómo hacen para llevarse bien siendo taaaan diferentes.

Las demás se intercambiaron miradas irónicas y soltaron risas.

-Veo que no sólo nosotras tenemos la magia de la amistad- comentó Rarity y todas asintieron, de acuerdo.

…

**Aviso:**

**Bueno, en este capítulo hice lo posible para caracterizar un grupo de amigos, ya que siempre hay uno que es el más sensato hasta el chico loco que se cree guapo, Thunderlane, jajaja xD y quise ser un guiño con él con esos bronys que se la pasan shippeando y aquellos que no, como sus amigos xD aproveché también a Cheese Sandwich que es un personaje que adoro ver, ya que tenemos algo en común; a veces estoy muy seria y centrada y de pronto ¡plum! Ando diciendo locuras una vez que siento que esa persona o personas merecen ver ese lado mío jejeje**

**La pista para el próximo capítulo es que será un poco fuerte a comparación de los cap que he escrito y habrá nuevos personajes, profundizar las otras tramas, además de una que se mantendrá a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos que pondrá seriedad a la historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado y gracias por los review ;)**

**Hasta el próximo miércoles y Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	7. Punto Débil

**Punto Débil**

-Creí que no traerías más animales a la escuela- dijo Rarity mirando en el interior del casillero de Fluttershy a un tierno conejito devorando ansioso la zanahoria que la joven de pelo rosa pálido había cogido de la cafetería.

-Uhmm, Angel no es cualquier animal. Es mi mascota- corrigió Fluttershy, acariciando la cabeza del conejo -. Mi tierna y querida mascota. No le gusta que lo deje solo en mi habitación así que o lo llevo en la mochila o aquí en el casillero, ya que tiene orificios y puede respirar.

-¡Hey, chicas!- gritó Rainbow entre la columna de compañeros de su salón, caminar hacia el gimnasio -. ¡Se nos hace tarde para educación física!

-¡Ya vamos!- avisó Rarity. -. Es la única clase a la que le da prisa ir. Claro, siendo su fuerte las actividades físicas.

-Hasta luego pequeñín- se despidió Fluttershy de Angel dándole una última caricia bajo su barbilla-, nos vemos pronto.

Pero Rainbow no era la única que esperaba ansiosa la clase. Tanto Lyra y Rainbow abrieron de golpe las puertas de gimnasio, llenas de energía y quienes siempre eran las líderes de los equipos que formaban para algún partido.

-¡Empecemos ya!- bramaron ambas, chocando los cinco.

-¿Puedes calmarte?- le musitó Bonbon de brazos cruzados a su amiga.

-¡No, Bonboncito, yo quiero hacer rodar cabezas…QUIERO SANGRE!- rió, pateando la primera pelota que encontró por el piso.

Entró dando saltos cuando paró en seco al ver como el entrenador apresuraba la salida del curso que habían ocupado el gimnasio primero. Era del curso superior y entre la marea de alumnos, sus ojos se clavaron en Bicmac.

Había pasado ya más de dos meses que se enteró que tenía al hermano mayor de Applejack como pretendiente, cosa que lo tomó con diversión y seguridad, pero desde el Baile de Otoño habían empezado a convivir más y Lyra ya no sólo se sentía especial o halagada por gustarle a un chico, sino que ella empezaba a gustar de él también.

Al ver que se acercaba el grupo, Lyra se inquietó, retrocediendo y agarrándole el brazo a Bonbon, quien bajó las cejas, sintiendo la temperatura fría de su amiga para luego examinar la cara tiernamente enrojecida de Lyra con un sonrisa avergonzada, mirando con ojos nunca antes visto por su amiga al joven que se hallaba ocupado charlando con un compañero que no percibió su presencia. Pero eso no le importó a Lyra, porque tuvo la oportunidad de al menos robarle una mirada.

-Oh, Bonbon…- musitó Lyra mirando a su amiga con aquella extraña expresión en su cara que Bonbon no terminaba por descifrar -. Está loco.

-¿Quién está…?- se interrumpió cuando Lyra le levantó su brazo de la que tenía agarrada para llevar su mano sobre su pecho. Bonbon quiso objetar pero se enmudeció al sentir el brusco golpe del corazón de Lyra con tal fuerza, que juraba que podría agarrarlo con la mano.

-Mi corazón- le contestó, sonriéndole…una sonrisa igual de diferente.

Bonbon, desconcertada, se apartó y miró hacia otro lado mientras el entrenador hacía sonar el silbato y los llamaba en medio de la cancha. Bonbon caminó hacia su indicación como los demás, con la mirada hacia ningún lado, sintiendo la cabeza vacía, así como su pecho. De pronto sus manos se volvieron igual de frías o hasta más.

-Si vas a vomitar- la hizo reaccionar una asqueada Trixie hacia ella –será mejor que te alejes de Trixie.

-¿Vomitar?- preguntó, arrugando la frente.

-Estás tan pálida y caminas como si tuvieras el cuerpo de fideo…

-No voy a vomitar- se limitó en contestarle, mirando de reojo a una aún engatusada Lyra y Trixie observó la escena en silencio mientras el entrenador empezaba a dar indicaciones.

Tras una hora de ejercicio, los estudiantes fueron directo a los vestidores.

Las Rainbooms se iban burlando de Sunset Shimmer, quien era la única de todas las alumnas que no le gustaba cambiarse frente a todas, peleando con Rainbow Dash quien divertida enrollaba la toalla y le daba latigazos en la parte trasera.

-¡Vamos Shimmer, no seas mojigata!- se burlaba envuelta en toalla la peloarcoiris y Sunset alcanzó a agarrar el extremo de la toalla con la que la golpeaba, quitándosela y persiguiendo a Rainbow para darle latigazos entre risas.

-¡Uh, yo también!- se apareció Pinkie en ropa interior de dibujitos de cupcakes y dio un fuerte latigazo en las nalgas de Rainbow quien gritó adolorida y Sunset aprovechó para darle otro, estallando en risas con la rosada.

Rarity se reía con las demás por la escena hasta detenerse en su gaveta. La abrió, queriendo como siempre reflejar su rostro en el espejo que tenía colgada en la puerta pero el flujo de su sangre se detuvo de golpe, mareándola al instante y sus ojos se agrandaron, llenándosele de lágrimas mientras hiperventilaba. Sólo jadeaba, ida de la histeria mientras reventaba en llanto. Enseguida sus amigas la rodearon, sin entender lo que balbuceada, entonces escucharon un gritito de Fluttershy, que miraba la puerta de su casillero.

En el espejo, había una imagen retocada de Rarity…desnuda.

"Y esta no es la única copia" se leía con marcador rojo en el pie de la foto con una carita guiñando un ojo.

Applejack y Fluttershy se miraron, corriendo de los vestidores directo a los pasillos, encontrando en diferentes puntos de las paredes la misma imagen alterada de Rarity. Ya habían bastantes alumnos que miraban anonadados.

Applejack y Fluttershy comenzaron a desprender la imagen de las paredes, quitándoselas de las manos a los estudiantes que caminaban con la mirada hacia la imagen. Uno en especial se molestó por eso, mirando mal a Applejack.

-Llévatelo, igual no me gustan las chatas- bufó.

-¿Qué dijiste, inepto?- reventó la vaquera, empujándolo con puños.

-¡Applejack, Applejack!- la llamó Fluttershy, apartándola del patán. -. No hay tiempo para esto, debemos quitar todas las fotos.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de malvado haría esto?!- exclamó histérica y volvió a fulminar a la mirada contra el chico -. ¿Fuiste tú con tus tontos amigos, eh? ¡Anda, dilo!

-¡No, no fui yo!- exclamó fastidiado, levantando las manos.

Fluttershy condujo a Applejack hacia el otro pasillo, saltando y caminando a zancadas para quitar más imágenes photoshopeada de Rarity.

Par de minutos más tarde, una avergonzada y devastada Rarity se hallaba llorando frente el escritorio de la directora Celestia. Luna negaba con la cabeza, llena de decepción al ver la imagen en sus manos, haciéndola bola y tirándola a la basura.

-No puedo creer esto. Jamás había pasado algo semejante- musitó Celestia, aún en shock.

-Yo tampoco, hermana. Pero esto no puedo quedar impune. Han tentado contra la integridad íntima de una estudiante. Esto no es una simple broma. Es crueldad.

-Pero Rarity no tiene enemigo- la defendió Applejack -. Ella es buena y generosa con todos.

Entonces Rainbow Dash rechinó los dientes.

-Caramel- levantó la mirada, viendo que todas la miraban, hasta la propia Rarity con las mejillas húmedas de las lágrimas mezcladas con su delineador corrido -. Ella lo rechazó para ir al baile con él.

-No, Rainbow- intervino Pinkie, como nunca, seria -. Caramel no haría eso.

-No porque sea amigo de Cheese o de mi novio no quiere decir que es un santo- le puntualizó, ceñuda. Pinkie torció el gesto.

-Es una acusación grave- dijo Celestia, mirando fijo a Rainbow.

-¡Claro que lo es! Ya que lo que le hicieron a mi amiga es grave. Rarity es muy cortejada pero no le da alas a cualquiera. Tiene tantos rechazados resentidos que pueden hacerle daño.

Algo de razón le dieron a Rainbow, por lo que rato después, Caramel ingresaba a la dirección con las seis chicas saliendo de allí. Tras saber la acusación de Rainbow, Caramel se quedó desencajado del asombro.

-¡Jamás haría tal cosa! A mí me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres por más galán me quiera parecer. Sí, me rechazó, sí me sentí avergonzado pero no soy tan….miserable y sin escrúpulos como humillarla de tal manera. ¡Hasta me ofende que crea eso de mí!

-No es que te acuse directamente- dijo con calma Celestia –pero debo ir tachando a posibles sospechosos.

-¿Y soy uno sólo porque la invité al baile? Entonces llame a Colgate, Lyra, Octavia, ¡A todas quien invité y pregúnteles si me sobrepasé o algo! O a Trixie mejor con quien bailé, pregúntele si aproveché la situación para…

-Caramel, tranquilo…- le interrumpió.

-Lo siento directora, pero es el peor insulto que han hecho en mi vida…

Tras una serie de preguntas fue tachado como sospechoso. Caramel salió ardido de allí, caminando de prisa, buscando a las chicas pero entonces paró de golpe. ¿Qué les diría? No puede juzgarlas si idas de la indignación e ira lo hayan nombrado y quién cuál otro más, para no dejar escapar al posible patán que dañó a Rarity. Lo habían hecho para proteger a su amiga. No podía estar más enojado. Suspiró, más calmado y regresó a clases.

Quien no se quedó sin decir algo fue Soarin.

-¡¿Acusaste a mi amigo de tal baja cosa?!- le reclamó Soarin a Rainbow.

-Él y otros más que han sido rechazados por Rarity. No podía hacer de la vista gorda a un posible sospechoso.

-¿Pero qué te hizo pensar que él podría hace eso? ¿Crees que me juntaría con alguien así?

-Soarin, el hecho de que sea tu amigo, no lo abstiene de cometer alguna locura como esta. Lamento si lo ofendí pero…

-Pero no sólo lo has ofendido- le interrumpió -, sino a mí también.

-¿Sabes? No quiero seguir con esta discusión que no nos llevará a ningún lado. Ya está tachado como sospechoso y hasta me disculpé con él, explicándole nuestra posición ¿Qué más quieres?

Soarin escarbó algo en su mente, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Te vengas de mí porque me reí de Pinkie Pie, cierto? ¿Por eso lo hiciste?

Rainbow desfiguró la cara de la indignación.

-¡Oh, Dios, Soarin, claro que no! Me da nauseas esa suposición tuya.

-¿Y la tuya? ¿No me dejó nauseabundo que incrimines a mi amigo como un enfermo sexual?

-Ya, ya, déjalo ahí, búscame cuando dejes de ser un tonto- y con pasos rápidos y fuertes lo dejó hablando.

Para la mañana siguiente Rarity caminaba ausente y Rainbow Dash ni le dirigía la palabra a Soarin, cosa que él también hacía. Tras estos acontecimientos, tanto Celestia como Luna invocaron una asamblea de emergencia en el auditorio, para dar una charla sobre el término "morphing", que es alterar la imagen de alguien por algo que no es, y en este caso, habían alterado el cuerpo de Rarity por el de una mujer desnuda. Un maestro terminaba de acomodar el proyector para un pequeño video educativo sobre esta terminología y sus estudiantes sepan que esto no era cuestión de chiste. En cuanto la haz de luz se puso sobre la pantalla, un estruendoso gruñido dejó las caras de todos más blanca que el papel, al ver a un enfurecido ser rojo y alado destruir la entrada de su escuela e ido de maldad iba espantando a los estudiantes que gritaban con horror lo que ocurría.

Nadie hablaba, mirando el video que la cámara de seguridad de la escuela había grabado en el Baile de Otoño pasado siendo proyectado ahora, justo en el momento en que Sunset Shimmer se había convertido en un completo demonio furioso. Aunque ya no era la misma persona que veían en la pantalla, no pudieron evitar recordar el pánico y terror que sintieron aquella noche.

-¿Cómo llegó el video ahí? ¡Apaguen eso!- mandó Celestia mientras continuaba la proyección y algunas alumnas viraban el rostro presas del pánico por el recuerdo.

A los lados de Sunset estaban sentadas Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, que enseguida miraron a la joven que tenía prendida la mirada hacia la pantalla y lentamente dejaba correr las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué…aún me persigue…?- jadeó, cerrando los ojos al fin y las demás lágrimas que retenía cubrieron sus mejillas. Tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy le tomaron cada una de sus manos, y posaron sus cabezas sobre sus hombros, consolándola.

Sin saber qué explicaciones dar, dejaron que los estudiantes regresaran a sus clases.

-Esto había sido provocado- dijo Celestia a Luna entrando a la dirección y lanzando el disco del video de seguridad.

-Por supuesto. Dejamos el disco del cortometraje listo ayer antes de irnos y ahora de la nada aparece el video de seguridad que mantengo yo en mi oficina bajo llave.

Celestia frunció el ceño, tomó de nuevo el disco y lo rompió en pedazos. Luna la dejó descargarse mientras la veía lanzar con furia el resto de lo que fue el disco, con una mirada territorial y furiosa... como de una leona cuando se meten con su cachorro. Luna conocía demasiado a su hermana y podía leerla con facilidad.

-Te has encariñado mucho con Shimmer- observó su hermana menor y Celestia dejó escapar un suspiro, paseando la mano por su cabellera larga.

-Luna, no digas tont…

-A mí no me engañas.

Celestia se llevó las manos a las caderas y la miró, resignada. Era cierto.

-Sabes que mi prioridad nunca fue el de ser madre…y se podría decir que Shimmer es lo más cercano que tendré como una hija y me duele mucho saber que la dañen- se aclaró la garganta, como recuperar la autoridad -. Pero esto no se trata sólo de ella. Lo que está pasando, no es casualidad. Tiene un patrón. Es decir, primero Rarity, luego Sunset… y pertenecen al grupo de Las Rainbooms.

-Hermana, ¿Estás queriendo decir…?

-Sí, hermana, alguien está actuando contra esas chicas y una de ellas será la próxima.

Y Celestia no se equivocaba.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- reventó Thunderlane frente a un desconcertado Soarin.

-¿Qué, qué?- dudó mientras era sacudido por su amigo.

-¡Esas cosas se dicen! ¿No somos amigos, hermanos? ¡Hablas tonterías en vez de contarnos lo más interesante que dirás en toda tu vida!- dejó de sacudirlo -. Aunque debo admitir que ni yo haría eso, es demasiado…

-Hey, ya basta- apareció Cheese empujando a Thunderlane y limpió los hombros de Soarin con palmaditas-. Si no quiso decirlo, no quiso y hay que respetar eso, ¿eh?

-¿Pueden decirme de una buena vez de qué tanto hablan?

-Pues de lo que anda diciendo tu novia- dijo Thunderlane como si fuera obvio cuando agrandó los ojos -. ¿O no lo sabes?

-¡Dime!- se frustró ante la espera.

-Yo le digo, tú estás muy acelerado- le dijo Cheese a Thunderlane, que bien dijo, cuando era de ponerse serio, lo era -. Soarin, por los pasillos, especialmente las chicas, andan diciendo que la misma Rainbow alardea que tú y ella, bueno, tuvieron intimidad en el sofá de los Cake y por eso, ese día abrieron más tarde de lo nor… ¿Soarin?- pasó su manos a sus ojos -. ¿Estás bien?...yuhuuu… ¿Queso?- ofreció, con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo aparecer de la nada una bandeja con cubitos de queso amarillo mientras Soarin aún no reaccionaba.

Las jugadoras del equipo deportivo estaban estirándose cuando Rainbow llegó. Enseguida algunas la miraron con sonrisas de "bien hecho" y otras negaban la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. Rainbow levantó una ceja sin entender la actitud cuando las jóvenes reventaron en cuchicheos al ver que Soarin hacía su aparición. Ante el chismorreo, ahora de una forma veían a ambos diferentes.

-Rainbow- la llamó él, con un tono de voz casi inexpresiva y ella giró a verlo -. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Oh, al fin me hablas, ¿vienes a discul…?

-Rainbow- volvió a decir pero esta vez con un tono más amargo y mirándola con ojos firmes que la hicieron dudar.

-Oye, no me hables en ese tono- le dijo mientras caminaba y lo dirigía lejos de las demás, deteniéndose en una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para hablar -. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede…que no te conozco- empezó -. Esta Rainbow, no la conozco y no es la Rainbow de la que me enamoré, o es la verdadera Rainbow y esa no me gusta.

Rainbow Dash parpadeó, sin poder decir algo.

-Primero acusas a mi amigo de la infancia de algo tan vil y bajo, y ahora… ¿Me entero que te das popularidad diciendo que te acostaste conmigo en el sofá de los Cake?- sacudió la cabeza, ido de la indignación -. ¡Jamás haría semejante estupidez, de deshonrar el hogar de una familia, ¿y con niños presentes?! ¡¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, Rainbow, al decir cosas tan…tan… como esas?!

La impresión de la acusación no la dejaba emitir ni un suspiro a la joven. Soarin temblaba del coraje, mirándola con desprecio y desilusión, que además, no dejaba de hablar, que parecía más escupir las palabras como balas.

-No pensé que eras ese tipo de personas, pero has sacado las uñas ahora, ¿no? ¡Qué tonto fui! No puedo estar con alguien que piense de esa manera, que digas mentiras tan sucias y que no me respeta ni mis principios ni los tuyos. No, no puedo mirarte con los mismos ojos- sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo e irónicamente, sin apartarle la mirada que era como si miles de cigarrillos quemaran su piel -. No eres la clase de chica para mí. Hasta aquí llego contigo. Se acabó- dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Parecía como si sus pies habían expulsado raíces y la dejaran ahí plantada para siempre. Había perdido la movilidad, olvidado como respirar y hasta pestañear, hasta que un par de minutos después, cerró los ojos y sus lágrimas corrieron hasta gotear en su barbilla mientras caía de rodillas al piso, escuchando crujir su corazón.

...

El timbre sonó y varios alumnos salieron de las aulas, enredando sus voces entre sí. Tanto Rarity, Sunset y Rainbow caminaban de forma ausente mientras Pinkie Pie y Applejack se miraron entre sí, muy preocupadas. Sin darse cuenta, Rainbow chocó contra Trixie, que caminaba sentido contrario. La ilusionista la fulminó enseguida con la mirada.

-¡La Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie ha sido golpeada! ¡Mira por dónde vas, Rain…!- se interrumpió al ver su perturbador rostro apagado y que no haya interrumpido su monólogo como siempre.

-Ahora no, Trixie- le dijo Applejack y Trixie examinó las miradas de Rarity y Sunset, igual que las de Rainbow.

Mientras el grupo seguía su marcha hacia el casillero de Fluttershy para partir a su próxima clase, Trixie no pudo evitar una ola de calor que la dejó con los labios secos y al querer también continuar con su marcha, vio a Lyra y Bicmac caminar juntos tan alegremente, con aquella mirada especial que se dedicaban cada uno mientras unas chicas X los señalaban y suspiraban de ternura al ver a la que sería sin duda la siguiente pareja de Canterlot High.

Trixie no pudo evitar pensar en Bonbon.

Un grito se expandió a lo largo de todos los pasillos de la escuela. Un grito que particularmente Las Rainbooms reconocerían a cualquier lado y que justo sea el grito de esa persona que despertara el ensimismamiento zombie de Rainbow Dash.

-¡Fluttershy!- jadeó la deportista y con sus amigas corrieron en dirección al pasillo donde se ubicaba el casillero de la joven, encontrándola al pie de este, petrificada y temblando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. ¡Fluttershy!- volvió a gritar y su amiga buscó refugio en ella, abrazándola mientras rompía más en llanto.

-¿Pero que…?- preguntó Sunset para llevarse las manos hacia la boca y la garganta se le cerrara.

-¡No, Dios, no!- palideció Pinkie Pie mientras veía en el interior del casillero de Fluttershy a Angel…muerto.

El animal estaba como trapo extendido en el casillero. Fluttershy no paraba de balbucear mientras se ahogaba en llanto y abrazaba con fuerza a Rainbow, a quien se le vidriaban los ojos al sentir tan fuerte el dolor de su amiga. Ya se había acumulado alumnos para comprobar el motivo de tan desgarradora escena.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lyra a Vinyl apareciendo junto a Bicmac.

-El conejo de Fluttershy…- le dijo, sacándose las gafas en señal de respeto –lo encontraron muerto en su casillero.

Bicmac arrugó la frente confundido y compartió miradas con una Lyra también desentendida.

-No puede ser- dijo ella y se descolgó la mochila donde asomó la cabeza el pequeño conejo con su característico collar celeste con un dije de "A".

-¡Angel!- gritó aliviada Vinyl y fue suficiente para que Fluttershy desprendiera su cara del hombro de su amiga. -. ¡Mira, Fluttershy, está vivo, VIVO!- dramatizó, agarrando al conejo como la escena principal del Rey León.

-¡ANGEL!- gimoteó Fluttershy, corriendo para alcanzar al animal que al verla, se zafó de las manos de Vinyl y la joven lo agarró por los aires. Aunque en sus manos y comprobando que vivía, Fluttershy no dejaba de llorar -. Angel, mi conejito dulce pero cascarrabias. Creí que habías muerto, ¡por mi culpa! Creí que no te alcanzó el aire allí dentro, ¡Ay, Angel, Angel!

-Bicmac y yo lo encontramos perdido en el área de descanso- avisó Lyra que retrocedió del repentino abrazo por parte de Fluttershy que no paraba de agradecer y luego sofocar de igual forma a Bicmac.

-Entonces…. ¿Y ese conejo?- dudó Applejack acercándose al casillero y al mirarlo mejor (con el estómago hecho nudo, claro) se dio cuenta que era un poco más grande y no cargaba el collar. –¿¡Entonces fue una broma?! Ni broma, esto es cruel- miró a todos -. ¡Ya basta! ¿Quién es que está fastidiando a mis amigas? ¡Que se muestre el muy cobarde!

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, examinando las caras para señalar algún sospechoso pero todos eran amigos ahí, nadie podría entender la razón de las bromas crueles hacia ese grupo específicamente.

Las jóvenes al ver que estos actos iban de mal en peor, buscaron a la directora Celestia.

-Chicas, justo iba a llamarlas- miró a Applejack –especialmente a ti.

-¿Eh?- dudó.

-¿Han revisado la red social de la escuela?

Todas enseguida sacaron su celular (Fluttershy maniobraba ya que por nada del mundo quería volver a dejar a Angel) y se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que estaba saturado de fotos de rostros de compañeros con montajes exhibiéndolos de ridículos así como mensajes comprometedores e insultantes hacia ellos…

…Todos firmados por Applejack.

-Caí yo- jadeó Applejack, temblándole la voz.

-Hace media hora la red cayó- explicó Luna -. Y sin mentir, hace un par de minutos se recuperó la página con todos estos contenidos.

-¡Yo no lo he hecho!- se apresuró Applejack.

-Y te creemos- aseguró Celestia -. Sólo has sido la siguiente.

-¿"siguiente"?- dudó Rarity, con su semblante ido.

-Cada una ha recibido estas terribles bromas, si se le puede decir broma a esta crueldad, como si alguien se estuviera vengando de ustedes- explicó Luna.

-Pero… ¿Quién querría vernos sufrir?- dudó Sunset.

Cuando los ojos de Rainbow se agradaron. Chispeante, golpeó con violencia sobre el escritorio de Celestia y corrió fuera de su oficina sin que las llamadas la retuvieran. Caminó con fuerza, sabiendo a dónde dirigirse hasta llegar al pasillo de la biblioteca, encontrando a Trixie Lulamoon devorando sus galletas de mantequilla.

-¡Tú eres!- vociferó Rainbow, tomando a Trixie de los hombros y la pegó a la pared con fuerza. La joven empezó a toser al atragantarse con la galleta que comía.

-¡Rainbow!- gritó Rarity con sus amigas detrás de ella.

-¡Tú dijiste que te vengarías de mí, de nosotras!- continuó Rainbow, violando todo su espacio personal desfigurando su cara llena de rabia -. ¡Te pasaste, Trixie, te pasaste!

-¡Yo no he sido!- se defendió con la voz torpe, cosa que enfureció más a Rainbow y la agarró de su blusa, llevándola hacia ella para después volverla pegar a la pared que la hizo jadear de dolor entrecortadamente.

-¡Te estás pasando, Rainbow!- gimoteó Fluttershy pero su amiga la ignoró.

-¡Mientes! Lo siento en tu voz, ¡Mientes Trixie!- para esto, su voz se había quebrado, dejando a Trixie pálida al verla llorar entre su rostro furioso -. ¡Nos diste donde más nos duele, a cada una! No fueron simples bromas infantiles, ¡Fueron serias! Te metiste con la integridad de Rarity, con el Aquiles de una Sunset que está superando su pasado, con el delicado cariño de Fluttershy hacia su mascota al poner un cadáver en su casillero, a Applejack con su honradez que la caracteriza, ahora manchado y a mí… ¡Me rompiste el corazón!

Rainbow bajó la cabeza, ahogada de las palabras y el llanto. Trixie tenía el corazón colapsado, mirando desconcertada a Rainbow y luego a las demás, todas con la mirada muerta.

-Mis amigas…- jadeó Pinkie, mirando la gravedad del asunto -. Quién sabe cuándo volverán a sonreír…- y su cabello esponjoso se desinfló, volviéndose completamente lacio, su color rosa se apagó y su tatuada sonrisa, se esfumó.

El trabajo estaba hecho.

Las seis estaban destruidas en su punto más débil.

-Espero estés feliz- jadeó Rainbow, soltándola y retirándose de ahí. Las demás miraron a Trixie, no con odio ni desprecio, sino con lástima.

La ilusionista dejó romper su ególatra semblante y dejó humedecer sus ojos.

-Pero si yo no fui…- jadeó mientras parpadeaba, sintiéndose impotente -yo traté de detenerlas…- y se tapó el rostro, de a poco bajando al suelo hasta sentarse. -. Lo juro…

Mientras tanto, todo el alumnado revisaba absortos el contenido subido a la red de la escuela. Insultos, bufas y más imágenes hirientes que desconcertó a todos.

-¿Ya viste?- preguntó Lyra mientras se acercaba a Bonbon.

-¿Y tu mascota?

Lyra dudó, ladeando la cabeza.

-Ya sabes, el perro rojo que has sacado a pasear muy seguido últimamente- se explicó.

Lyra arrugó la frente, ofendida.

-¿Te refieres a Bicmac?- retrocedió la cabeza, desconociéndola -. ¿Cómo te atreves dirigirte así al chico que me gusta? Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, ¡Deberías estar feliz por mí!- bramó con voz pesada.

-¿Te gusta?- escupió pero sacudió la cabeza -. Era una broma…

-¡No para mí!- le gritó ceñuda y evidentemente molesta.

Bonbon la miró desconcertada, con un enorme aguijón atravesándole el cuerpo. Lyra nunca se había tomado tan en serio sus comentarios y hablado así…a menos que esta vez, tocó su punto débil.

-Revisa la página- le dijo la joven de ojos dorados -. Bien tiene razón. Eres sólo una amargada que amarga a todos, incluso a mí.

Lyra la esquivó y se fue. Bonbon rebuscó su celular y enseguida entró a la página. Efectivamente, eso decía la página de ella. Tragó saliva, pegando su frente contra pared.

También dieron con su punto débil y no precisamente Applejack, que supuestamente era la que estaba tras estos contenidos aunque ella no creía eso. No. Hablaba de su hermano. Entonces sintió algo de impotencia y enojo al cruzarle por su mente la imagen de Bicmac caminando por el gimnasio sin saber todo lo que su simple aparición provocaba en Lyra. Hizo puños las manos. Él, inconscientemente, le estaba dando en su punto débil.

Estaba por quitarle a Lyra por siempre y ella no podría hacer nada al respecto…porque Lyra ya gustaba de él.

...

Debió venir un experto para quitar todo el contenido tras ser hackeada la página de la escuela. Muchos no creían que Applejack fuera capaz de esto, pero otros en cambio sí, por lo que sus miradas y comentarios clavaban como cuchillas a la vaquera, doliéndole desde lo más profundo que su honradez sea manchada de tal manera.

Las clases concluyeron y en cuestión de una hora, la escuela estaba vacía. A un lado de esta, en el que formaba un callejón, estaba Trixie, mirando el sol en un punto medio del cielo.

-Entonces…dinos- dijo una voz tras ella -¿Qué se siente ver a tus rivales muertas en vida?

Trixie volteó, saboreando con amargura la voz de Adagio Dazzle, que sonreía orgullosa de su trabajo al igual que Aria, que chocaba puños con la chica de cabello rizado.

-Ya les dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir- dijo ella con firmeza -. Se pasaron ni bien Sonata me contó todo lo que planeaban hacer.

-¡No menciones a esa traidora!- resopló Aria -. Esa se echó para atrás con la primera broma.

-Y quién sabe dónde andará…ni me importa- agregó Adagio, pero sonrió -. Al menos le di su merecido la última vez…

-Esas no fueron bromas- dijo Trixie -. Fueron crueldades.

-Oh, vamos, querida, deja de lavarte las manos. Tú misma nos buscaste a unir alianzas para vengarnos de las Rainbooms.

-¡Pero yo no quise esto!- bramó Trixie.

-¿Y desde cuándo nos importa lo que tú quieres?- preguntó Aria.

-Esto no lo hicimos por ti, sino por nosotras- aclaró Adagio -. ¿Sabes qué es que esas tontas nos quitaran nuestro poder? Debían pagar por nuestra humillación. Podrán haberse deshecho de los collares, pero nuestra maldad está aquí, palpitante y fuerte que nunca y nuestra serie de venganzas no terminaran hasta que estemos satisfechas.

-Así que siéntate con palomitas, porque esto va para largo…-rió Aria.

-Sí, pero nos falta una…- sonrió malévolamente Adagio -. Nos falta Twilight Sparkle.

-Al menos algo útil hizo Sonata antes de irse y fue descubrir el libro con el que Sunset Shimmer se comunica con Twilight- dijo Aria, acercándose a Trixie pero la ilusionista retrocedía, tragando en seco. -. Ahí entras tú.

-¿Yo?- jadeó.

-Vivir en las calles por más de mil años nos enseñó a movernos en las sombras y por eso nadie nos descubrió, pero como están las cosas ya no se nos será tan fácil y no podemos arriesgarnos- explicó Adagio con mucha tranquilidad -. Así que deberás tú conseguir el libro y hacer que Twilight venga acá.

-No, no me meteré en sus líos.

-¡Pero sí estás más que metida! Fuiste tú quien nos buscó, fuiste tú la idea de la alianza y de vengarnos con la serie de bromas…

-¡Pero yo nunca quise herirlas dándole donde más les duele! Bastaba con teñir el uniforme de Rainbow de rosa o secuestrarle los cupcakes a Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pero qué bromas más infantiles, Trixie!- bramó Adagio, violando su espacio personal-. Ellas no merecían bromas estereotípicas de escuela, ellas merecen sufrir y la que más sufrirá es Twilight Sparkle ya que una vez aquí ¡No volverá a Equestria jamás!

-Adiós portal…- dijo Aria sacando un mazo tras un tacho de basura -. Y hola venganza de por vida Twilight…

Era obvia su intención de destruir el monumento y dejar a la princesa atrapada en este mundo para quién sabe lista de venganzas.

Trixie se armó de valor y apartó a Adagio de un empujón.

-¡No, no lo merecían y no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya!- quiso huir pero Aria la atajó enseguida.

-Eh, eh, eh, ¿Adónde crees que vas?- y la empujó con tal fuerza que la echó de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Crees que te dejaremos ir así sin más?- preguntó Adagio que al ver a Trixie bocabajo para ponerse pie, enseguida le encestó una patada a un lado del cuerpo para aplastar la boca del estómago con su pie y con el otro en su cuello. La joven enseguida tosió ante la dificultad de respirar -. ¿Qué pasa, Trixie? ¿Por qué no haces una de tus "mágicas" huidas y te salvas? Aunque pensándolo bien, no nos conviene ya que queremos el libro y eres nuestro único modo, así que tú decides, Trixie, sales de aquí tal como entraste…- desprendió el pie, haciendo que inhalara desesperada por aire pero no tuvo tiempo, Adagio la levantó tomándola de la ropa mientras sentía que Aria le esposaba los brazos con los suyos por detrás, inmovilizándola, cortándole a un más la respiración la navaja que Adagio sacó de una de sus botas y posó la punta en su pómulo derecho –o…- dijo con voz divertida –puedes salir de aquí con el rostro desfigurado.

El corazón de Trixie latía mil por hora, presa del pánico. Le dolía un lado de su cintura, el cuello parecía tener un propio corazón porque palpitaba con fuerza y como la tenía agarrada Aria, sentía que iba a perder los brazos en cualquier momento. Miró a Adagio a los ojos y sólo podía ver oscuridad y maldad.

En qué lío se había metido por su egoísmo, por su masivo orgullo de querer humillar a las Rainbooms después de haber sido humillada por ellas al dejarla engañar de que su truco del reflejo había funcionado en Rainbow. Ella podía ser muchas cosas: mentirosa, ególatra, petulante, cínica y bufona. Pero jamás malvada.

-No lo haré, Adagio- dijo con voz fina pero firme.

La exsirena empujó la punta de la navaja, haciendo respingar a Trixie que cerró los ojos por impulso pero Adagio la obligó a abrirlos al tomarla de la quijada, como dejá vu, aun con esa malvada sonrisa suya.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi en la Cafetería mientras cantábamos…pensé: "Qué bonito rostro"- encorvó las cejas, borrando la sonrisa -. Yo odio pensar eso a menos que hable del mío.

-¡Ada…!- alcanzó advertir Aria pero fue tarde.

Una fuerza haló de la blusa de Adagio hacia atrás, haciéndola tropezar con sus pies.

-¡Suéltala!- bramó Sunset y de una patada hizo que Adagio soltara la navaja.

Aprovechando la distracción, Trixie trató de zafarse de Aria pero no se lo dejó tan fácil, empezando ambas a forcejear, halándose y usando la fuerza hasta darse torpes manotones, aunque los de Aria no eran tanto y llegó aterrizar el puño en su rostro. Bien parecía criada por las calles. Adagio por su lado estaba ocupada saltándose sobre Sunset, tomándola de los hombros y empujándola hacia la pared.

-De todas las Rainbooms ¡Debiste aparecer tú!- levantó una pierna para golpearle el estómago con la rodilla, sacándole el aire. -¿Te gustó el video? No fue fácil entrar a la escuela tan tarde pero valió la pena, digo, me imagino tu cara de satisfacción en los cortos momentos que tuviste así de cerca de conquistar Equestria- y la lanzó al suelo, dejándose caer Adagio sobre ella y retenerla con los brazos.

Sunset forcejeaba, sintiendo un hincón helado al escuchar los jadeos de esfuerzo así como de dolor de Trixie.

-Vamos Sunset- le dijo Adagio -, lo puedo sentir desde que te vi acercarte a nosotras por primera vez con esa sonrisita de santa. Puede que hayan destruido los collares, pero aun puedo sentir las energías negativas- cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente, inflándosele el pecho – Sí, lo siento, Sunset. Ahí está, ahí está- celebró, disfrutando la energía negativa que aunque no podía consumir, sí sentir, y amplió más la sonrisa cuando vio el rostro de Sunset traslucir cierto pánico y miedo -. Como lo oyes. Ahí está, aún residuos de tu oscuridad. Es una semilla, pero ahí sigue, aún está ahí tu antigua yo. Tal vez esperando el momento adecuado para esparcir sus raíces y extenderse una vez más. Así que por más que te esfuerces, por más que estiran su amistad, tu destino está sellado hacia la oscuridad, hacia la destrucción...

-¡NO!- bramó apartándola de un empujón -¡Jamás regresaré a ser un monstruo!- se puso en pie mientras Adagio aterrizó al piso, aspirando dolor al rozarse con la navaja.

La navaja…

Adagio la tomó enseguida y Sunset estaba lista para derribarla de nuevo pero Adagio se impulsó hacia Trixie. Como sincronizadas, Aria tomó a Trixie y la lanzó a Adagio. La ilusionista cerró los ojos, pudiendo sentir ya el arma blanca atravesarle la piel, cuando sintió un abrazo, un repentino y extraño abrazo de Sunset Shimmer interponiéndose entre ella y la navaja que en cuanto apenas la punta se enterró en su espalda, sus alas de fuego brotaron de golpe, quemándole ligeramente las manos a Adagio. Trixie abrió los ojos, boquiabierta al ver las enormes alas de fuego rodearlas a ambas, protegiéndolas.

-Sunset…- musitó y la joven abrió los ojos y estos se hallaron iluminados de un tono bajo de amarillo, al igual que su cabellera que se movía por sí sola. De a poco, soltó a trixie y se dio vuelta hacia donde Aria y Adagio se hallaban tiradas, presas del pánico ante la imprevista transformación que no dependía de música para su aparición.

-Si vuelven- habló Sunset, frunciendo el ceño con firmeza y autoridad –a tocar a Trixie, a Sonata, a mis amigas, a mis compañeros, a cualquier sola persona…lo sabré ¡Y dejaré cenizas hasta la punta de sus pelos!- bramó levantando la voz y sus alas subieron con fuegos llamantes.

Aria y Adagio asintieron y torpemente se pusieron de pie, dejando la navaja al piso y huyendo de la escena. Fue entonces que relajó su cuerpo y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, sin embargo sus alas permanecían intactas. Se dio vuelta hacia Trixie, que aún se halla petrificada, sin saber reaccionar.

-Sunset…yo las busqué- confesó –yo quise vengarme con bromas, las llamé para que ellas lo hagan y no sospechen de mi inmediatamente, pero te juro que nunca quise lastimarlas…yo, nunca quise herirlas de ese modo, yo…- se calló, reteniendo las lágrimas -. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Lo sé- habló y Trixie miró una sonrisa cálida y sincera por parte de la joven, que entonces sus alas se encogieron, ocultándose a sus espaldas y su cabello dejó de moverse y brillar, volviéndola a la normalidad -. Conozco esa sensación, Trixie, de descubrir que eres mejor de lo que esperabas que eres.

Entonces Trixie no se resistió, la máscara ególatra y petulante cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y buscó otro abrazo de Sunset, aferrándose a ella mientras reventaba en llanto. Sunset apretó los dientes, ya que el impacto del abrazo le hizo latir la herida de su espalda, ya que Adagio había alcanzado a lastimarla pero le prestó poca atención, se dedicó a devolverle el abrazo a una muy arrepentida Trixie. Sunset cerró los ojos y pude verse, como hace un año ya, en el fondo del cráter tras que Twilight y sus amigas la derrotaran, llorando y pidiendo perdón a todos con sincero pesar y grandes cascadas de lágrimas hacer caminos en su rostro.

Trixie la apretaba con fuerza, como aferrándose, como si pudiera caer y temía hacerlo y Sunset posó su rostro a su cabellera azulada, ya que la ilusionista era un poco más baja que ella, dejando también que las lágrimas la terminaran de limpiar por dentro…si es que Adagio tenía razón…

...

Luna se embarcó en el asiento de conductor mientras Celestia terminaba de guardar en el asiento trasero una caja de cartón con papeles cuando escuchó pasos tras suyo.

-Oh, Sunset, ya estamos listas para irnos a…- calló al darse vuelta y ver a Sunset Shimmer junto a una irreconocible Trixie de ojos hinchados, hipando aún de tristeza.

-Celestia…- habló Sunset -¿Te molesta si Trixie Lulamoon pasa la noche conmigo?

**Ok, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Agradezco los review, follow y fav, y me alegra sacarles un smile :3**

**A ver, el avance para el siguiente capítulo es... que algunos personajes abrirán su alma y podrán conocerlos más profundamente y si no se han encariñado con uno aún, puede que en este lo hagan. O comenten qué personajes les gusta ver y por qué?**

**Oh,oh! Cierto! Agradezco a Jashui Bhaalspawn por recomendar mi historia que ya se encuentra en el Blog de Los Bronies Dominarán el Mundo. Gracias a sus administradores por aceptarla y compartirla.**

**En fin, compartan la historia a sus amigos, no está de más review que bien son recibidos y me hacen el día y...**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	8. Cuando La Verdad Pesa

**Cuando la verdad pesa…**

-Debiste decirnos- le regañó Luna, apretando un algodón remojado de alcohol en la herida de Sunset.

La joven se hallaba bocabajo en la cama de la habitación de Celestia con la blusa apenas levantada, mostrando una pequeña pero dolorosa herida en su espalda. A ratos, apretaba las manos con una almohada, aspirando de dolor. Podría verse insignificante, ¡pero cómo ardía!

-Mañana a primera hora convocaré una asamblea para aclarar las verdaderas culpables y limpiar el nombre de Applejack- exclamó Celestia para pasar la mirada a una ensimismada Trixie, quien había sido curada por ella.

La ilusionista miraba con seriedad mientras Sunset Shimmer apretaba los dientes, aguantando la punzada de dolor de su espalda a lo que se acomodaba para sentarse y bajaba su blusa.

-¿Cómo fue exactamente que supiste lo que ocurría en el callejón?- preguntó Luna a Sunset mientras tiraba el algodón manchado de sangre.

Trixie torció el gesto al ver la sangre, curvando las cejas, sintiendo un hincón de culpa. De alguna forma, aunque sea menor, estaba lastimada y era por su causa. Aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Sunset levantara sus ojos hacia ella.

-Sí- intervino Trixie con hilo de voz –me pregunto lo mismo.

*Flashback*

_Bien Sunset Shimmer pudiera irse a casa de Celestia y Luna apenas el timbre de salida sonaba, pero le agradaba esperarlas para irse las tres juntas y ayudarlas de una o cualquier forma. Tal vez era una forma de pagarles su estadía gratuita en su hogar._

_Pese su ánimo apagado, se quedó a ayudar a Celestia a pasar ciertas cajas de archivos a su oficina. No sólo se hallaba con el rostro inexpresivo por el video en el que removió no sólo aquel terrible evento en ella, sino también la de sus compañeros; estaba muy dolida por lo que le había sucedido a sus amigas, que parecían haberse roto algo en cada una de ellas._

_-¡Hola, ¿Hay alguien?!- gritó una voz y Sunset frenó a raya ante parecerle bastante familiar. -. ¡Por favor, necesitan ayuda!- insistía, perdiéndose la voz entre los pasillos._

_Sunset aceleró el paso con todo y caja para al doblar al siguiente pasillo y dejarla caer al suelo al ver a Sonata Dusk, agitada y blanca como papel, mirándola._

_-¡Tú!- la señaló, caminando de prisa hacia ella -. ¡Eres parte de las Rainbooms! Tienes que ayudar a Trixie, ella no hizo las bromas, fueron Adagio y Aria. Yo me salí pero ahora tienen a Trixie acorralada en el callejón junto a la escuela, ¡Debes ayudarla! Mira nomás lo que me hacen a mí- y levantó sus mangas, con moretones y cicatrices que sanaban. Sunset se había quedado sin habla, especialmente de la impresión de que Sonata había cortado su larga cabellera hasta la barbilla y estaba teñido de un feo color morado, además de su rostro alarmado -. ¡Créeme, por favor, ayuda a Trixie!_

Tanto Luna, Celestia y Trixie miraron perplejas a Sunset.

-¿Qué pasó con Sonata?- preguntó Celestia.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo corrí hacia donde ella me dijo y no volví a verla. Pero debe estarla pasando mal, ya que se veía muy delgada, pálida y ya ven, maltratada con esas heridas.

-Por eso mencionaste también a Sonata cuando las amenazaste- pensó en voz alta Trixie -. Pero… ¿De verdad puedes percibir si harán daño y en serio las…las quemarías?

-¡Claro que no!- respondió, ofendida -. No sé controlar esta transformación por lo que no sé qué no más puede hacer. Lo inventé para asustarlas, cosa que creyeron y no- miró con seriedad -. Jamás, por más en peligro que esté, asesinaría a alguien. Tal vez aquí piensen distinto pero nosotros, oriundos de Equestria, matar es una opción que en muy, muy rarísimas situaciones se acepta, prefiriendo encerrar o desterrar a los enemigos. Es una acción que va en contra de lo que creemos- suavizó la mirada hacia Trixie y la ilusionista la miró -. En la esperanza y nuevas oportunidades.

Trixie le sostuvo la mirada, como encerrándose en una burbuja mientras Celestia y Luna intercambian las suyas.

-Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar- habló Luna y Celestia asintió, apoyándola. -. Vayan a tu habitación, Sunset. Celestia y yo pediremos algo qué comer, ¿está bien?

Caminando un poco lento, Sunset caminó con Trixie tras suyo.

Pese compartir un abrazo y haber entregado sus lágrimas simultáneamente… se podía sentir un incómodo ambiente entre ellas. Sunset se sentía como una guía turística y Trixie el extranjero.

Salieron del cuarto de Celestia para parar en el del junto.

-Ok. Este es mi cuarto- presentó Sunset abriendo la puerta.

Trixie entró primero, pero se sentía como una intrusa. Era una habitación pequeña, suficiente para alguien tan sencillo y despreocupado de ese tipo de cosas como Sunset. La pared estaba pintada de color rosa pálido, la cama era de dos plazas y un armario de madera estaba junto a una ventana donde la noche empezaba a ascender.

Trixie quedó de pie, sobándose a un lado de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y revivió la patada que le encestó Adagio. Tragó saliva pero respingó al sentir la mano de Shimmer sobre su hombro. Trixie la miró sobre el hombro y la anfitriona le señaló la silla con ruedas que se hallaba frente a un pequeño escritorio con una laptop sobre ella. Mientras se sentaba, Sunset cerró la puerta suspirando, se apoyó en ella y ambas se miraron.

-Bueno…no soy buena aconsejando- empezó Sunset, caminando hacia ella -. Normalmente soy yo la que es aconsejada y la última vez que di un "consejo", fue por la adrenalina de que Las Dazzling se salieran con la suya cuando cantaban al final de las batallas de las bandas y tuve que intervenir para parar la discusión de las chicas. Así que- se encogió de hombros –empezaré con un "¿Cómo te sientes?".

-No lo sé- confesó, apartándole la mirada –Mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Para empezar, siento vergüenza de que mi orgullo estúpidamente me haya empujado a buscar a los tres seres que intentaron lavarnos el cerebro con sus voces y huir cobardemente- sacudió la cabeza- al enterarme por una nota de Sonata en mi casillero del plan de la broma de Rarity me indigné muchísimo. No era una broma que pensaría, como pegar chicle en el cabello de Rarity para reírme de su drama. Lo que ellas hicieron fue malvado. Las busqué y las encaré, pero sólo terminé amenazada junto con Sonata y…

-Mírame.

Trixie apretó los labios.

-Vamos, Trix- le tomó el rostro y se lo levantó, sonriéndole -¿Dónde está la Gran y Poderosa Trixie Lulamoon?

-Aquí…avergonzada, humillada y acobardada- le apartó la mano, volviendo a desviar su mirada y sintiendo cómo sus ojos se vidriaban -. Trixie no merecía ser salvada- frunció el ceño y la encaró. Se puso de pie de golpe y con el dedo índice la hincó sobre su pecho varias veces mientras hablaba y Sunset retrocedía, impactada mientras la escuchaba -. ¡Qué estupidez más grande el de interponerte para recibir la navaja! Comprendo si es una de las Rainbooms… ¿pero yo?- sacudió la cabeza -. ¡No valgo lo suficiente como para que pongas tu vida sobre la mía! ¿Y qué si te hubieran herido de gravedad? ¡Toda la escuela que te ha perdonado llorarían por ti y preferirían que haya sido Trixie! – respiró agitadamente -. Nadie lloraría si es a Trixie la que hubieran dañado…

-Trixie…- lamentó Sunset con dolor ajeno.

-Siempre digo que soy genial, grande y poderosa, pero callé mientras las veía a cada uno morir en vida, y en esos momentos de la pelea, temblé tan cobardemente. ¡No como tú, tus amigas y Twilight Sparkle! que sea el peligro que sea, lo encaran. Pero yo no. Fui débil y me dejé a merced de Aria mientras veía a Adagio sobre ti, una vez más, jugando con tus emociones y tú cayendo en ellos de nuevo.

Sunset desvió la mirada con el corazón acongojado. No quería pensar en esas palabras en este momento. Trixie paró su reclamo al ver que había entrado en una zona delicada en Sunset. La ilusionista relajó el rostro. Lo último que quería era dañarla…más de lo que ya había hecho. Se calmó e hizo que la mirara al tomarle una mano.

-No sé si tenga razón o no, eso que sintió tu energía…pero Sunset…eres más buena de lo que eres de mala. Quiero cambiar y qué mejor ejemplo que teniéndote a ti.

Los ojos de Sunset se vidriaron, agradablemente confundida de cómo pasó Trixie de la histeria a mostrarse cálida. La ilusionista se pasó una mano a sus ojos, sin soltar la de Sunset.

Era extraño. Pero de la incomodidad del principio se sentían ahora como una sola.

Porque compartían un mismo dolor.

-Eres insoportable, ¿sabes?- dijo Shimmer sonriéndole entre las capas de lágrimas sin derramar.

Trixie dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, sosteniéndole la mirada cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Chicas, la pizza ya llegó- avisó Celestia.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó Sunset.

-¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie tiene el estómago vacío!- bramó levantando los brazos hacia arriba para morderse la lengua, sonrojada -. Cielos, viejo hábito, lo siento.

-Neh, ya es parte de ti- rió.

Tras una tranquila cena, Sunset y Trixie se ofrecieron a levantar los trastos y dejar todo limpio. Después se turnaron para tomarse un baño. Claro, Sunset debió prestarle una pijama ya que Trixie no esperaba dormir en casa ajena esa noche. De nuevo en la habitación, los sentimientos más íntimos volvieron a salir a flote.

-¿Siempre fuiste así, Trixie?- le preguntó Sunset, acostada en la cama mirando el tumbado.

-Sí y mi familia también, así que nadie me corrigió- le contestó, también con la mirada hacia arriba, acostada a su lado apegada a la pared. -. Me acostumbré a encerrarme en mí misma y no tener amigos.

-Oh, cierto, siempre te veo sola, ¿Pero qué pasó con las dos chicas, ya sabes, "Las Ilusiones"?

-Sólo estaban conmigo por la batalla de las bandas y trabajos en grupo, pero no son mis amigas.

-Oh…- miró hacia a un lado -. No somos tan diferentes. También me encerré en mí misma, me acostumbré a estar sola y era muy pedante y egoísta, sólo que…- suspiró –yo…sí salté a la oscuridad, y me gustó.

-¿Por qué, Sunset?

-No lo sé. Sólo pasó. De un momento a otro me sentí diferente, llena de ambición, sedienta de poder y con un placer en ver a los demás aplastados a mis cascos, digo, pies. Ni siquiera sé cuál es mi destino.

-Nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Yo creí que mi destino era la ilusión pero soy mala en eso.

-Pero hay una diferencia- replicó -. Algo que no medité bien con Whooves y es que en mi mundo, nuestro destino está sellado al conseguir nuestro talento especial, nuestra Cutie Mark. La mía es un sol que en su centro comparte un bicolor rojo y amarillo.

Inconscientemente, Sunset se había llevado una mano a un lado de su pierna.

Trixie bajó la mirada, hacia sus largas piernas doradas. Sunset se dio cuenta de su movimiento y antes de que lo procesara, Trixie le levantó la tela del short de la pierna derecha, mirando el diseño de sol amarillo y rojo.

-¡Trixie!- regañó, roja de vergüenza y tomó su mano que con ella le hizo bajar el short.

-Si te lo pedía te hubieras negado.

-¿Cómo sabías que…?

-Vi algo extraño en tu pierna y ya que mencionaste el diseño…- la miró y Sunset la miraba con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Trixie sonrió, divertida. Había olvidado que era la única chica quisquillosa a la hora de las duchas después de gimnasia.

-Como sea- soltó la ilusionista y señaló su Cutie Mark -. Entonces, ¿Qué significa esa marca?

Sunset sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta, llenándosele el cuerpo de esa sensación de horrible frustración.

Hace mucho que había dejado de pensar en eso, porque hace mucho su significado la había abrumado tanto hasta hacerla dependiente del estudio y los libros. ¿Fue así como perdió contacto con los demás, como perdió su empatía y ganó su paso hacia la oscuridad?

Ante su silencio, Trixie se incorporó, levantando la cabeza para contemplar su rostro tenso y cejas curvadas.

-¿Sunset?- la llamó y despertó su ensimismamiento -. ¿Es…tan malo?

-No lo sé- contestó con hilo de voz -. No lo sé porque nunca nadie pudo interpretar su significado- tragó saliva -. Por eso mi destino está sellado con un verdadero incierto y de donde yo vengo, eso no es normal. No hallo respuestas y se hacen más preguntas ahora que tengo una transformación que no puedo controlar, no sé usar ni por qué lo hago. De una forma, la magia que perdí al venir acá, está reactivándose lentamente…y nueva porque nunca antes podía tener alas. Podré permanecer aquí, verme como ustedes y apegarme a sus costumbres, pero sigo siendo de Equestria, no dejo de ser una pony equestriana que aún tiene pendientes de su tierra original.

-Bueno, espero no ofenderte, no te estoy echando, pero entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sunset sonrió con tristeza.

-Excelente pregunta, Lulamoon. Excelente pregunta.

-Trixie venía de una familia en el que su lema era "Sé el mejor de lo mejor o el mejor de todo"- dijo, acomodándose en la cama -. El fracaso está prohibido y sus parientes son grandes personajes de la medicina, política, educación y por supuesto, negocios. Trixie es la gran excepción, con una imaginación chispeante y sueños de convertirse en una gran ilusionista, un completo chiste y hasta insulto de su apellido. Pero Trixie no se da por vencida, al menos eso bueno sacó de una familia tan competitiva y petulante, y nunca dejo de intentar de hacer un gran truco para ser respetada- se sonrió -. Si no tengo el talento aún, al menos debo comportarme como si lo tuviera. Aunque me hacía sentir grande y poderosa, esto sólo dejó a Trixie sola y Trixie está cansada de sentirse sola.

Sunset se acostó de lado y le sonrió. Trixie la miró bocarriba.

-Mañana demuestra a los demás qué más tiene que ofrecer Trixie- la animó -. Porque durante todo este rato, he conocido lo buena amiga que puedes ser al escuchar, preocupada por los demás, valiente al abrirse por primera vez y las ganas de ser alguien mejor de lo que fue.

-Cielos, si lo dices así… ¡Trixie se escucha más grandiosa de lo que es! ¿No te sientes afortunada, eh, Shimmer, eh?- dijo, codeándole la cintura una y otra vez.

-No has perdido tu encanto, Trix- se rió y Trixie se le unió.

Par de horas más tardes, la casa ya estaba a oscuras y ambas estaban dormidas tras una larga charla.

"Auch" jadeó Sunset al caer de la cama a las 12:11. Un nuevo jadeo y golpe se escuchó a las 1:33. Otro a las 2:53 y otro más a las 3:47. Todo, porque Trixie se movía demasiado dormida, empujando a Sunset hasta tirarla.

En la última caída, Shimmer se levantó gruñendo, mirando frustrada a Trixie que roncaba con todas sus extremidades abiertas, ocupando toda la cama.

-Hasta dormida eres irritable- musitó sin poder evitar una risa y no enojarse con ella.

Ya hasta el sueño se le estaba cortando, por lo que se sentó en la silla del escritorio, viendo sobre este su mochila. Sunset la abrió y sacó el libro con su enigmática Cutie Mark en la portada. Suspiró mientras lo abría, viendo todas las páginas en las que se había estado escribiendo con Twilight, contándole ella sus aventuras con su nuevo castillo y la aparición de un mapa, mientras que Sunset le escribía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, bueno, casi todo. No había tomado valor suficiente para hablarle sobre su extraña transformación. Sentía que sería inútil, ya que de por sí ella era un signo de interrogación andante, con tantos cambios de bandos, humor y ahora, de magia.

Bien le dijo a Trixie, su talento especial marca su destino y ella no sabía cuál era el suyo pues para empezar, Sunset había obtenido su Cutie Mark cuando ella…sacudió la cabeza para cortar el pensamiento, cerrando de golpe el cuaderno y miró a Trixie, creyendo despertarla pero no, aún roncaba. Sunset volvió a mirar el libro hasta el final y comprobó por enésima vez la última página en blanco que quedaba. Pensó tantas cosas mientras admiraba la página hasta resignarse, cerrar el libro y mover de nuevo a Trixie para acostarse.

No pasó ni veinte minutos cuando nuevos jadeos y movimientos de su compañera despertó a Trixie. La joven se sentó en la cama y contempló a Sunset Shimmer retorcerse, con mechones de su cabello en su rostro, frunciendo el ceño, como si luchara con alguien mientras dormía.

"¿Sufres de pesadillas constantes, eh, Sunset?" se dijo a sí misma quitándole el cabello de la cara para ver mejor sus reacciones "Esta es la quinta de esta noche" se recordó, mirando preocupada a la joven que parecía estar sufriendo dentro de la pesadilla. "Puedes decir que soy buena escuchando, pero no aconsejando, no sé si al mencionar que tienes pesadillas, podré saber qué decir para ayudarte. También es nuevo esto de la amistad para mí, así que…te salvaré de ella como lo he estado haciendo toda la noche". Trixie volvió a acostarse y mirándola, lentamente con sus piernas y manos, la empujó a la orilla de la cama hasta que su propio movimiento de lucha en la pesadilla, la terminaba por hacerla caer.

-¡Auch!- bramó Sunset, se puso en pie sobándose la herida de la espalda y miró con horror frustración a una Trixie que fingía dormir y roncar.

Ninguna durmió bien esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Trixie y Sunset caminaban entre bostezos por los pasillos. Mientras Lulamoon se masajeaba el cuello, Sunset se apretaba suavemente el hombro.

-Recuérdame no volver a pasar la noche contigo- le dijo Trixie, adolorida -. Estoy molida.

-¿Tú crees? Al menos no caíste de la cama como cien veces durante toda la noche- se quejó -. Pobre el que será tu pareja. Deberán poner un colchón al pie de la cama para que el pobre no se descerebre.

-¡El que ame a la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie deberá amar sus hábitos nocturnos!

Sunset torció los ojos con una sonrisa cuando la mirada asesina de Rainbow las detuvo de pronto.

-¡Traidora!- le exclamó, ceñuda y señalándola a ella primera y luego a Trixie -. ¿Cómo puedes hablarle a la persona que hirió a tus amigas… a ti?

-No, no, Rainbow, no entiendes. Trixie es inocente- dudó un momento y miró a Lulamoon para luego corregir -. Bueno, parcialmente inocente.

-Pero có…

-Rainbow- interrumpió Celestia apareciendo en la escena -. Será mejor que ingreses al auditorio con las demás chicas. Reuniré al alumnado y les compete a ustedes mucho.

Tras anunciar al micrófono la imprevista asamblea, todos los alumnos se hallaban sentados en el auditorio, escuchando las verdaderas mentes tras los incidentes contra Las Rainbooms y el verdadero culpable del hackeo a la página de la escuela.

Trixie no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo al comprobar que Celestia y Luna la habían omitido en todo esto, protegiéndola. Y por una razón, se sintió peor cuando las cinco chicas se acercaron a ella a disculparse, especialmente Rainbow Dash, que hizo su orgullo y rivalidad a un lado para pedirle perdón por arrinconarla de esa manera.

-No, Rainbow, bien dijo Sunset. Yo tengo parcialmente la culpa porque yo invité a Las Dazzling a hacer bromas ¡Pero no esa clase de bromas! Solo tonterías como teñir tu uniforme, cosas banales pero vergonzosas, no crueles e hirientes como ellas lo hicieron. Lo que quiero decir es…bueno, yo…ehh…l-lo…ajam….siiii….¡aish!- se frustró y Sunset le golpeó la espalda, haciéndola escupir: -¡Lo siento! Sí, ya, lo dije, lo siento Rainbow y a todas ustedes- suspiró, más calmada y las miró con sinceridad -. Lo siento.

Entonces las demás le sonrieron, hasta soltar ciertas risas por el golpe de Shimmer y agradecidas por el sincero arrepentimiento y disculpas.

-¡Mis amigas sonríen!- bramó Pinkie y su cabello se levantó, esponjándose de nuevo para lanzarse a Trixie para un abrazo-. ¡Y claro que te perdonamos! Esto merece una fiesta.

-¿Alguien dijo fiiiiiiesta?- apareció Cheese entre Trixie y Pinkie.

-¡Cielos, ¿De dónde saliste?!- jadeó Trixie.

-¡Así es, amigo!- le dijo Pinkie Pie dándole un caderazo -. Tenemos que planear una fiesta de "Disculpas aceptadas" y no hay nadie con quien quiera hacerlo que contigo- Cheese parpadeó y Pinkie, aunque rosada, se sonrojó -. Digo, eres el segundo mejor organizador de fiesta.

-¿Oh sí? Me pregunto quién ocupa el primer puesto…- dijo, inclinándose hacia Pinkie y ella rió.

-¡Pues yo!

Ambos se fueron brincando, parloteando sobre la fiesta que harían mientras las demás se los quedaba mirando con una ceja levantada.

-Ya huelo a nueva pareja de Canterlot High- exclamó soñada Rarity, quien ya se sentía mejor luego de la broma cruel, después de todo, muchos chicos y chicas mostraron su apoyo, diciéndole la dama que siempre mostró ser y así aún la seguían viendo.

-¡Oh, sí!- celebró Applejack -. Aunque la más nueva es la de mi hermano y Lyra.

Trixie paró oreja enseguida.

-¿Ya se le declaró?- jadeó emocionada Rarity. ¡Cómo amaba las historias de amor!

-Eh, no, aunque Bicmac es reservado y tímido, no es todo el impedimento por la que aún no se declara, algo más lo frena… pero de que se gustan, se gustan.

-¿Podemos….cambiar de tema?- intervino Rainbow Dash, rascándose el cuello y mirando el suelo.

Applejack se pegó la frente, regañándose.

-¡Oh, qué insensible! Cierto, tú y Soarin…

-Insisto- le cortó -. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Sonó el timbre para la primera hora de clases así que se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban a sus casilleros a recoger sus cuadernos.

Bonbon miró con nostalgia a pocos metros de su casillero. Lyra no estaba ahí, como siempre, aguardándola. ¿Realmente estaba enojada por su comentario? ¿De verdad le gustaba tanto Bicmac para hasta quitarle el habla y no esperarla como cada mañana? ¿Tan importante o querido era él…que ella tan fácilmente puede sacarla de su vida? Tragó saliva pero el nudo en la garganta le impidió que bajara con facilidad.

-Permiso, Bonbon.

La joven dio un respingo al escuchar a Trixie. Oh, claro, estaba impidiéndole abrir su casillero. Bonbon no contestó, sólo se apartó y abrió el suyo. Trixie le lanzó una mirada, dudando, pero soltó:

-Emmm, se me hace raro que Lyra no esté aquí esperándote como siempre- hizo silencio mientras veía que el rostro de Bonbon se tensaba, sacando sus útiles mecánicamente -. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? ¿Acaso se pelea…?- se interrumpió cuando la joven cerró de golpe el casillero, le dio la espalda y se marchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Trixie suspiró pegando su frente al frío metal del casillero-. ¿Los ves, Trixie? Eres pésima aconsejando…tal vez debería resignarme y…

"…demuestra a los demás qué más tiene que ofrecer Trixie" recordó las palabras de aliento de Sunset "Porque durante todo este rato, he conocido lo buena amiga que puedes ser…". Trixie sonrió, inflándose el pecho. Si tenía a alguien que creyera en ella…darse por vencida estaba prohibido.

Tres horas de clases después, de nuevo tenían educación física. Pese que se haya aclarado el asunto de las bromas y que no volverán a tener otra, Rainbow Dash aún se encontraba cabizbaja y ausente. Por otro lado, Lyra caminaba ensimismada y sin celebrar tampoco su clase favorita.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Lyra no había hecho contacto con Bonbon, ya que la propia Bonbon la ignoraba también, cosa que molestaba más a la chica de ojos dorados. Cuando tuvo su charola en mano, caminaba en dirección a la misma mesa de siempre con quien compartía con Derpy, Whooves y Bonbon, pero cuando esta última la miró, lo que hizo fue desviarla la mirada duramente. Lyra se detuvo, apretando las manos la charola y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bicmac, que caminaba a su lado.

-No- y se sentó a la mesa más próxima, Bicmac se sentó delante de ella, mirando como Lyra aplastaba el puré de papas, haciéndolo salpicar un poco -. Esa tonta, tonta Bonbon. Estoy harta de ser su amiga. Teniendo que aguantar su amargura y terrible carácter. No sé por qué es mi amiga, por qué la estimo tanto y por qué me rompe el alma que me tire miradas tan frías…- se pasó el torso de su mano hacia un ojo, donde una diminuta pero no insignificante lágrima empezaba a brotar.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho para que te pongas así aunque respeto que no me lo quieras decir. También sé que no soy de muchas palabras pero…- estiró el brazo y tomó el suyo, para detener su asesinato a sangre fría a su puré, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y ver sus brillantes ojos dorados por las lágrimas que retenía –sé que no quieres perderla y no quieres perder su amistad por más testaruda que sea.

-Pero es que ni siquiera admite su error- se quejó –ni se acerca a disculparse- sonó la boca y rió con tristeza -. ¿Bonbon, disculparse? ¡Eso está bueno! Ella es tan poca expresiva y orgullosa. Jamás lo hará. Jamás se acercará y yo no lo haré por más que me duela porque ya va tiempo que deje de hacerle las cosas tan fáciles, disculpándola diciéndome "ella es así, así la conociste" pero ya no, ya me cansé de dar y dar y no recibir nada a cambio. Si de verdad me quiere ella vendrá a mí y si nunca lo hace, bueno, fue bonito mientras duró. Punto- y se metió su puré en la boca.

Bicmac la miró con tristeza y después a Bonbon, tan carente de expresión como siempre.

-Hola- saludó Trixie al pie de la mesa donde almorzaba Bonbon -. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-¡Claro que sí!- se emocionó Derpy, tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola sentar a su lado con fuerza que se desbordó un poco la bebida de su vaso. -. Siempre es bueno tener un amigo más- se arrimó al brazo de Whooves y estiró su cara hacia la suya -. ¿No es cierto?

-Claro que sí, Ditzy-le sonrió, y con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo una caricia a la suya.

-¿No es cierto?- le preguntó Derpy a Bonbon.

-Claro, Derpy, claro- contestó sin desprender la mirada de su monótono movimiento de escarbar su comida sin haber probado ni un bocado.

-¿Muffin?- le ofreció Derpy a Trixie…aunque lo que hizo fue meterle a la fuerza el muffin completo en la boca.

-Parece que Trixie realmente lo está intentado- dijo Fluttershy señalando sigilosamente hacia la mesa donde se hallaba la ilusionista sentada…y atragantada por el postre.

-Sí, la siento diferente aunque no ha perdido su encanto, ya sabes, de grande y poderosa- sonrió Sunset para sobarse el hombro y gesticular de dolor.

-Oye, ¿por qué te duele tanto el hombro?- preguntó Pinkie que hacía bailar los frascos de pimienta y salero.

Sunset se sonrió ante la mala noche, y más que nada el despertar.

*Flashback*

_El despertador sonó y la primera en despertar fue Trixie, que apenas abrió los ojos, vio los pies de Sunset a centímetros de su cara._

_-¡AHHHHH!- chilló, apartándose de ella hasta caer de espaldas de la cama._

_-¡¿Qué, qué?!- brincó de un salto, mirando a Trixie patas arriba en el suelo. Sunset soltó carcajadas mientras apagaba el despertador._

_-¡¿Cómo osas poner tus asquerosos pies en el rostro de la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie?!- bramó, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.-. ¿Y no estaba yo el lado de la pared?_

_-La que debe quejarse soy yo, ¡Te pasaste la noche tirándome de la cama! Te cambié de lado para no me sigas echando y normalmente duermo de esa forma. _

_-¡No es cierto! Trixie es una excelente compañera de pijamada. Además, ¿Sabes que es despertar y ver…..ESO?- dijo, señalando sus pies._

_-¿Qué? ¿Te desagradan los pies?_

_-Ni siquiera mis propios pies me gustan- confesó, sacudiéndose del escalofrío que le da solo en pensar en pies._

_-¿Ah, sí?- y le estiró un pie que tocó la punta de su nariz y Trixie volvió a chillar, cogiendo una almohada para apartarle el pie con tal de no tocarlo, provocando una improvisada guerra de almohadas._

_Luna y Celestia abrieron de golpe la puerta ante el escándalo, encontrando a ambas en el suelo soltando lágrimas de la risa._

-Oh, pues- dijo Sunset, esbozando una lenta sonrisa que cubría su rostro ante el recuerdo -. Pasé la noche con Trixie- abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar las risitas tontas de sus amigas ante el doble sentido de la frase -. Eso no se escuchó bien- pensó en otra -. Trixie durmió conmigo. Hum, eso tampoco. ¿Trixie se mueve mucho para mí gusto? ¡Cielos, ¿qué pasa conmigo?!- y lo que empezó como pequeñas risas del grupo terminó en carcajadas -. ¡Ay, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero! El punto es que después de lo del callejón no estaba muy bien que digamos y pasamos la noche hablando y se quedó a dormir.

-Lo sabemos, sólo que es divertido molestarte- rió Applejack para pausar la risa al ver que Soarin caminaba hacia su mesa. -. Oh, Rainbow…- la llamó y la joven levantó la cabeza al ver a Soarin a su lado.

-Rainbow, ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Ya no hablaste demasiado la última vez?- preguntó, con demasiada calma que perturbaba un poco -. Más bien déjame hablar a mí- y arrastró la silla hacia atrás para levantarse.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la cafetería hasta el área de descanso. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Una vez encontrándose solos, Rainbow Dash habló:

-No importa lo que digas. No importa si echas la culpa a Las dazzling, al calor del momento o lo que sea. Eso no quita el hecho que pensaste lo peor de mí, me quitaste la oportunidad de hablar y me despreciaste. Se ve que me conoces tan poco como para creer en el primer rumor malo de mí que cae en tus oídos. Hubo chicas que lo creyeron ¡y otras no! Como tu amiga, Spitfire, se me acercó y me dijo que nunca creería que fuera capaz de eso, pero mi novio, sí, ¿no es triste eso?- sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas siento, pero no puedo estar con alguien que piense de esa manera- y Soarin saboreó agriamente sus mismas palabras. -. Ya dije lo que tenía qué decir. ¿Qué queda decir?

Soarin se la quedó mirando, tan arrepentido y sintiéndose tan tonto al perder a tan grandiosa chica por un absurdo rumor que creyó tan estúpidamente. No encontraba las palabras…tal vez porque no había palabras suficientes para expresar su dolor y arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, Rainbow- habló con sincera voz -. Es lo único que me queda decir. Lamento haber dudado de ti, de las cosas que dije, y especialmente, por haberlo arruinado y no pasará un día en que lo lamente tanto. De verdad, lo siento.

-Sí, bueno- jadeó, cruzándose de brazos.

Soarin quiso abrazarla pero Rainbow desvió el rostro, retrocediendo, para luego lanzarle una mirada de "¿Es en serio? Lo haces y te arranco los brazos". Soarin captó el mensaje y asintió con dolor para irse con caminar lento y ausente. Rainbow no pudo evitar pasarse las manos a los bordes de sus ojos, sintiendo su corazón arderle por vivir el fin de una relación tan corta con el chico que realmente le gustaba. Pero no podría estar con alguien que piense tan mal de ella. Soarin no era malo, era un buen chico, pero era lo que es, un chico que apenas sabía lo que era el amor y ella también….pero no podía demostrarlo, tomó aire, retuvo las lágrimas y volvió con la cabeza en alto a la cafetería.

De vuelta a las clases, Cherilee se había ausentado para la hora de literatura, así que el curso de Bicmac bien pudieron salir a pasar el rato sea conversando el área de descanso o jugar algún partido en las canchas. Fue su sorpresa cuando el joven encontró a Bonbon caminando con una enorme pila de carpetas por los pasillos. Enseguida se apartó del grupo con quien caminaba y se acercó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó y Bonbon lo miró, endureciendo la barbilla.

"De todo el alumnado…" se quejó, con mala cara.

-Estoy bien. Gracias- continuó con su camino pero entonces unas carpetas se resbalaron a un lado y antes de que cayeran al suelo Bicmac las tomó en el aire. , tal vez sí…- admitió entre dientes.

Bicmac tomó lo que sería la mitad de la pila y caminó guiándose por Bonbon. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se aclaró la garganta.

-Lyra está muy enojada contigo- hizo una pausa al ver que la joven gesticulaba de fastidio a la vez de preocupación –pero al mismo tiempo triste y te extraña. Sé que no debo meterme…

"Exacto" pensó Bonbon.

-Pero-continuó el joven con su típica calma y serenidad en su voz y rostro –del tiempo que he estado compartiendo con ella, siempre ha estado muy feliz, es lo que más me…GUSTA de ella- al decir esto Bonbon no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y ver a Bicmac con mirada tierna y sonrisa corta pero profunda. Tal como Lyra se ponía al mencionar su nombre. –pero desde que pelearon, sonríe menos, está ensimismada y quiere acercarse a solucionar las cosas, pero no lo hace porque más que querer, necesita saber, sentir, que ella es importante para ti como tú lo eres para ella.

Bonbon se detuvo a raya, con la mirada hacia las carpetas.

-Eres su mejor amiga. Una de las grandes razones por lo que haces feliz a Lyra. Tal vez por ahora no nos llevemos bien, no te agrado, lo percibo, pero…Lyra también es importante para mí y tengo pensado declarármele, pero algo me lo impide y es su pelea. Siento que sería aprovecharme de su momento de debilidad para confesarle mis sentimientos y no es que quiera apresurar su reconciliación. Sólo quiero que sufra menos con la helada actitud por parte de alguien que estima mucho. Sea cual sea su respuesta, si me corresponde o no, quiero que sepas que eres parte de la razón por lo que Lyra siempre tiene prendida una sonrisa en el rostro, por lo que siempre ocuparás un especial agradecimiento de mi parte, por hacerla feliz de esa manera y que espero ser una parte en la suya también- miró la puerta en la que se detuvieron -¿Este es el curso?

Bonbon se limitó en asentir y Bicmac abrió la puerta. Entraron ambos entre las voces enredadas del salón y dejaron las carpetas de sus compañeros sobre el escritorio del profesor. Mientras el joven se despedida y salía del curso, Bonbon se aplastó en su pupitre y se pegó con un golpe sordo un libro sobre su frente.

"No llores, Bonbon, tú no lloras…" jadeó dentro de sí, mientras su corazón se consumía en llamas.

Tras una larga jordana, y si las cosas no pudieran estar colgando en un delicado hilo, los ojos de Bonbon se agrandaron, explotando de tantas emociones al ver la silueta de Lyra, pegada a su casillero, con su pose de siempre con sus brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la otra, aguardándola. En cuanto sus ojos dorados vieron los suyos, Bonbon suspiró, y mientras se acercaba a ella, más sus manos se enfriaban, más le temblaba el cuerpo y su corazón se disparaba desquiciadamente.

"_Está loco…"_ le había dicho su amiga días atrás, colocándole la mano sobre su pecho "_mi corazón_".

Y Bonbon sabía de lo que hablaba.

Una vez frente a ella, Lyra no desprendía su semblante serio pero a la vez nostálgico, para luego bajar los hombros y suspirar, resignada.

-Se supone que no te iba a hablar hasta que tú lo hagas- dijo –pero es que no hemos estado tanto tiempo peleadas, sin hablarnos y que seas tan fría conmigo. Creí que por una vez tú…- enmudeció al sentir a su amiga rodear sus brazos a su cuello, sorprendiéndola con un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento, Lyra- musitó, temblándole la voz -. Lo siento muchísimo, con todo mi corazón. Bicmac de verdad es un gran chico, él te quiere de verdad y veo…veo porqué tú…- cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretándola más en el abrazo. -. Tú…- jadeó –tú también lo quieres.

-¿A qué le temes, Bonbon?- preguntó su amiga, suavizando la mirada y devolviéndole el abrazo. -¿Temes que si tengo una relación, me perderás como amiga?- la apartó suavemente, apoyando sus manos a sus hombros y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, aquella que sólo Lyra sabe cómo derretirle el corazón a Bonbon, cosa que en ese momento no disfrutó, sólo le dolió más -. Tranquila. Eso jamás pasará. Lo dijimos el día de tu cumpleaños. Seremos mejores amigas por siempre, y que no se te olvide- le guiñó un ojo y Bonbon soltó una risita triste que Lyra interpretó como una de alegría. -. Claro que te perdono, Bonbon. Siempre lo haré si de verdad lo sientes- y le volvió a abrazar. -. Perdóname tú por decirte amargada y que me amargas también. No era cierto.

-En parte es cierto- musitó.

-Tal vez…- admitió con risa –pero me haces feliz más de lo que me haces enojar.

Justo en aquel momento, Bonbon levantó la mirada y vio que a lo lejos, bicmac miraba la escena con una grande sonrisa, realmente feliz de su reconciliación. Bonbon dejó que sus ojos acumularan ciertas lágrimas pero no las dejó caer, suspiró, tomando fuerzas y se apartó, fingiendo sonrisa.

-Lo sé, Lyra…y no sería justo que sea la única a quien le des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz- y señaló con la barbilla tras de ella. Lyra volteó y sonrió anchamente al ver al joven. Inconscientemente volvió a agarrar del brazo a Bonbon y ella pudo comprobar una vez más sus manos heladas, lo que quería decir que su corazón volvió a perder la cordura. Pero esta vez, Bonbon le agarró la mano y se la soltó -. Ve con él- disparó y sintió la bala hacer un orificio en su pecho.

Lyra la miró y Bonbon percibió su sonrisa, una sonrisa diferente que sólo Bicmac le sacaba y ella nunca lograría sacar. Lyra la abrazó de nuevo, recalcándole que todo estaría bien entre ellas y se apartó hacia Bicmac, caminando muy juntos hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Lyra se ve muy feliz.

Bonbon volteó de prisa y encontró a Trixie.

-Sí- se limitó Bonbon, tratando de ocultar el dolor de su desangrado corazón.

-Pero… tú no te ves tan feliz.

La joven levantó la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Trixie? Apenas intercambiamos palabras y almorzamos una vez. ¿Y ya crees conocerme? ¡Claro que estoy feliz por Lyra! Es mi mejor amiga, la persona más importante en mi vida y si Bicmac la hace feliz, la hace sonreír de esa manera, ¡Bienvenido sea a su vida! Estoy feliz, ¡mírame! estoy feliz…

Pero en todo en lo que hablaba, Bonbon empezó a perder firmeza, quebrándosele la voz hasta desvanecerse, su rostro palideció, sus cejas cayeron y sus ojos se vidriaron fuertemente, temblándole las manos. Cuando calló, le sostuvo la mirada a Trixie, quien parecía mantener la calma.

-Pero Bonbon…también te gusta.

Bonbon agrandó los ojos, se echó para atrás, negando con la cabeza pero ya no veía sentido a nada y terminó por quebrarse, gimiendo y abalanzándose en los brazos de Trixie, sintiendo vergüenza por el chorro de lágrimas que le rodaban una tras otra por las mejillas, derribando su fama de chica de carácter fuerte y malhumorada aunque eran las únicas en el pasillo.

-Debes creerme…- le decía entre llanto – No fue mi intención…sólo sucedió. Pero sí estoy feliz por ella, lo estoy, Trixie, lo estoy si ella lo es aunque no sea yo que le dé esa clase de felicidad, yo…

-Está bien. Lo sé- la consoló la ilusionista acariciándole el cabello, escuchando el lamentoso llanto de Bonbon ante su impotencia y frustración en su oído.

Trixie posó su cabeza sobre un hombro de Bonbon, mirando fijo donde Bicmac y Lyra habían desaparecido.

Aún no sabía si era buena aconsejando.

Aún no sabía qué tan buena amiga podría ser para alguien.

Sólo sabía que en ese momento Bonbon necesitaba consuelo y ella no podía ser empática a su dolor, por lo que ese día ambas se necesitaban en ese instante, una más que la otra.

**Y así termina este capítulo.**

**Como siempre, agradecida por los reviews y los mensajes privados que tomo muy en cuenta. Y una cálida bienvenida a nuevos lectores! :3**

**La pista para el próximo cap es que… más intriga de magia habrá en los pasillos.**

**Hasta el próximo miércoles y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	9. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas**

Trixie apretaba los dientes, completamente concentrada mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y fijos mientras sus manos se movían entre las largas agujas de tejer hasta que terminó un punto.

-¡Ja!- exclamó, levantando en alto lo que era un intento de gorro de lana de colores cálidos. Y con "intento" significa lo disparejos que estaban los puntos hasta verse deformado.

Trixie lo inclinó hacia Bonbon con una sonrisa de lado y ceja levantada, como encarándole su "obra maestra".

Pero Bonbon sonrió divertida y suspicaz, levantando su gorro, lo que sí era un verdadero honor llamar gorro de lana de color rosado oscuro y cyan. Trixie frunció el ceño y miró con desprecio su malformado gorro.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer quedar mal a la Gran y Tejedora Trrrixie?!

-Vamos, Trixie, no seas dura contigo mismo- rió Bonbon, viendo a la ilusionista sacudir el gorro, como exigiendo una disculpa de su parte –Para ser el primer gorro que tejes no quedó tan mal. Esperaba lo peor.

-Gracias, ¿no?- dijo sarcástica y levantando una ceja.

Estaban sentadas juntas en un banco en el área de descanso de la escuela. Hacía un buen clima cálido pero con una refrescante brisa que les hacía levantar los cabellos. Bonbon se inclinó hacia Trixie y le colocó el gorro que hizo sobre la cabeza.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó la ilusionista mirándola a lo que Bonbon tiró una risa al ver que le había puesto el gorro hasta cubrir casi sus ojos.

-Sí. Se supone que estamos tejiendo regalos de agradecimiento- le acomodó levemente el gorro –Lo hice para ti. Me gusta dar regalos cuando alguien hace algo lindo por mí. El collar de lira que siempre carga Lyra se la di yo…- no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el despejado cielo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Bonbon?- le preguntó Trixie con verdadero interés, uno más que por preguntar por cortesía o curiosidad, era por verdadera preocupación hacia ella.

Habían pasado ya un poco más de quince días desde que Bonbon se deshiciera en lágrimas en sus brazos. Pese a esto, al día siguiente de abrir su corazón, Bonbon ignoró a Trixie como siempre, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Sin embargo Trixie estaba a la expectativa, almorzando con su grupo, el cual a los pocos días se integró Bic Mac, ya como pareja de Lyra.

El joven había dejado pasar cinco días después de la reconciliación de Lyra y Bonbon y bajo un manzano de su granja se le declaró. Lyra si de por sí tenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora era toda una estrella que brillaba fúlgidamente… entre la opaca oscuridad de Bonbon.

Bonbon apartó la mirada del cielo para encarar a Trixie. Al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír tan agradecida por la repentina aparición de la ilusionista en su vida.

Pasó casi semana y media para que Bonbon al fin aceptara pasar una tarde con ella, luego de que pasara varias noches reproduciendo el disco con la canción que Lyra le compuso para su cumpleaños, "La Melodía de Bonbon", y llore con pañuelo en mano en posición fetal en su cama en compañía de la oscuridad. Pero antes de eso, Bonbon sentía el calor de preocupación de Trixie y lo atenta que estaba por si volvía a quebrarse.

Bonbon seguía siendo la misma Bonbon que todos conocen, seria hasta inexpresiva, pero excepto Trixie, que sabía que cuando la nueva pareja se mostraba afecto, los ojos de Bonbon se endurecían pero soltaba una sincera sonrisa, porque en serio, estaba feliz de ver tan feliz a Lyra. Aunque a veces la punzada era un poco más fuerte y debía mirar hacia otro lado con tristeza, pero Trixie estaba ahí y le tiraba una mirada cálida que hacía soltar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en Bonbon. Ahora, como esta mañana se la pasaron para terminar el regalo de agradecimiento, Bonbon sabía que Trixie lo había hecho para despejarle la mente de tanto drama.

Otras veces la ilusionista le decía que la ayudara en su nuevo truco, que le explicara cierto concepto de tal materia, que el sábado se estrenaba una nueva película y "coincidencia" que tenía una entrada extra.

Todo por robarle una sonrisa.

-Como ya te había dicho- empezó Bonbon –no es fácil y aún duele, pero estoy bien, sé que lo estaré y gracias a ti- sonrió ampliamente -. No siento tanta felicidad y confianza con alguien desde hace mucho tiempo y que no sean Lyra y Derpy. Tienes suerte, me ganaste como amiga.

Trixie agrandó los ojos, llena de emoción. "Amiga…" repitió en su cabeza con una mezcla cálida de emociones pero entonces aclaró la garganta.

-La suerte la tienes tú, Bonbon- dijo dejándose hacia atrás el cabello -. Por tener a Trixie como amiga, es un honor que pocos tienen.

-¿Pocos? Ni siquiera tenías amigos antes de mí- se burló para luego ponerse un poco seria. -. Pero en serio, Trixie, ¿no te molesta que yo sea…?

-¡Por favor, Bonbon! Ya hablamos de eso. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, o por mí. Te gustan las chicas, ¿Y?- se encogió de hombros -. Trixie no se complica. Eso no nos impide ser amigas.

Bonbon esbozó una corta pero sincera sonrisa, más tranquila.

-Gracias, Trixie. En serio. Por todo.

-Sí, lo sé, tienes suerte de tener a Trixie- se rió, acariciando el gorro en su cabeza.

Más tarde, ese día, Celestia impartía clases de Historia en el curso de Las Rainbooms. Tenía un libro abierto de par en par sobre una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un marcador, explicando entre algunas caras somnolientas (como las de Rainbow y la propia Trixie), otras atentas (Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy), algunas que dividían su atención (como Pinkie que inflaba un gorro a la vez que anotaba apuntes y Lyra que silbaba mirando a la ventana con Bonbon tirándola bolitas de papel para que preste atención y su amiga le repitiera lo que hace cinco segundos dijo Celestia para comprobar que sí aprestaba atención) y otras que…

-¡LO SIENTO PRINCESA CELESTIA!

La voz de Sunset Shimmer hizo brincar de sorpresa y del susto a sus compañeros. Celestia se volteó a ver a la joven que sudaba en frío, agitada y ojos sobresaltados para después colorear sus mejillas de rojo por la vergüenza de haberse quedado dormida y despertar de esa manera.

-Emmm, ok, Sunset, te perdono por dormirte en mi clase por cuarta vez en lo que va en mis horas pero diciéndome "princesa" no te abstendrá del castigo. Ve a lavarte la cara y regresa.

Aún avergonzada, Sunset se puso en pie y salió del aula hacia el baño. Una vez frente al espejo, suspiró sin sorpresa al verse el rostro tan agotado, con bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, los cuales estaban levemente rojos. Parpadeaba, caminaba y reaccionaba más lento de lo normal. Cerró los ojos y se mojó el rostro para retornar la clase.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Celestia llamó a Sunset a acercarse. La joven caminó hacia ella arrastrando los pies y parpadeando lerdamente.

-Sunset, estoy preocupada por ti- dijo sin preámbulo y una vez que todos los alumnos salieran del aula.

-No…s-sólo no dormí bien…a…anoche.

-Eso me dijiste ayer, y anteayer, y el fin de semana, y el martes pasado…

-Princesa…- se sobresaltó abriendo de golpe los ojos -. Digo, directora Celestia, estoy bien, sólo son nervios por los exámenes…

-No me engañes, Sunset- se la quedó mirando -. ¿Tienes pesadillas?- la joven la miró fijo -. ¿Que sueñas, mi alumna? ¿Te metiste en problemas? ¿Es algo de tu pasado? ¿Qué te preocupa? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

-Lo sé- musitó, abriendo y cerrando los ojos con lentitud, cosa que ya ponía nerviosa a Celestia. -. Ya le dije, pasan los exámenes y estaré bien.

-Insistiré más tarde- se aclaró la garganta -. Como dije, estás castigada, así que después de clases cambias las bolsas de basura de las aulas del segundo y tercer piso.

-Uhum- asintió con los ojos cerrados y levemente tambaleándose a los lados.

-Sunset…- murmuró Celestia acongojada y frustrada.

Sunset salió del aula con los ojos cerrados, casi zombie que apenas pudo escuchar el drama de Rarity, quien la arrastró hacia los baños y la hizo sentar sobre los lavabos. Se sobresaltó abriendo grande sus ojos irritados cuando Rarity empezó a pasarle maquillaje por la cara.

-¡Querida, mírate nomás! No te ofendas pero nunca te vi tan…emm, ¿cómo decirlo sin ofender?

-¿Adormitada?- la ayudó Fluttershy quien la acompañaba.

-¡Eso es! Adormitada- y le pasó un polvo encima que la hizo toser. -. No es suficiente. Falta cubrir esas enormes ojeras- y le pasó una brocha por debajo de sus ojos -. Querida, dinos, ¿Qué cosa no te deja dormir? ¿No ves cómo afecta eso en la belleza?

-Ignoraré que me acabas de decir fea- se sonrió Sunset, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo y su rostro se relajó borrando la sonrisa.

-Creo que se ve un poco mejor- dijo Fluttershy mirando a Sunset fijamente.

-Querida, ya puedes bajarte… ¿Querida?- le empujó levemente y esta se movió como muñeca a un lado -. ¿Sunset?

-¿Se quedó dormida…en esa posición?- dudó Fluttershy enarcando una ceja.

-Sunset…- volvió a llamar Rarity y esta vez la empujó un poco más fuerte que le hizo perder su en sí delicado equilibro y se fue adelante, hacia Fluttershy y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, cayó sobre ella, derribándose ambas al piso como saco de papas.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- jadeó con dolor Sunset sobre la pobre Fluttershy.

-Ayuda…- musitó adolorida la joven de pelo rosa pálido y Rarity enseguida las ayudó a levantar.

-Lo siento mucho, Fluttershy- dijo Sunset una vez de pie, parpadeando primero un ojo y después el otro.

-¡Bueno, esto ya es demasiado!- bramó Rarity -. Querida, esta noche duermes bien porque duermes bien. Vendrás a mi casa y te haré toda una sesión de relajación tipo spa con el que de seguro caerás en un dulce sueño de belleza.

-¡¿Escuché pijamada?!- celebró Pinkie Pie pateando una puerta del cubículo del baño, haciendo sobresaltar a las tres amigas que hizo a Fluttershy abrazar a Sunset.

-En realidad, Pinkie…- quiso hablar Rarity.

-¡Claro que escuché pijamada!- interrumpió, sacando su celular y escribiendo tan rápido que apenas un segundo después dejó el aparato sonriendo enormemente hacia ellas -. ¡Listo! Les avisé a Rainbow Dash y Applejack que habrá pijamada hoy en casa de Rarity- y abrazó a la modista hasta levantarla.

-¡Pero Pinkie Pie! No es tiempo para tus locas pijamadas- recalcó y Pinkie la soltó para prestarle atención -. Debe ser una muy relajante y silenciosa, para que Sunset pueda dormir. Si haces tu pijamada tipo fiesta, sólo la mantendrás despierta, cosa que es lo que queremos evitar.

-Ya, ya, te pinkieprometo que me portaré lo más relajada y silenciosa, ¿Oki Doki Loki?

-Como si eso fuera posible…- murmuró cuando Pinkie se pegó nariz con nariz sobre ella.

-Cuando Pinkie hace una pinkiepromesa….ella cumple.

-Bien, pero deja de violar mi espacio personal.

-¡Oki, doki, Loki!- la soltó sonriente y brincando fuera del baño. -. ¡Pijamada silenciosa hoy!- celebró mientras se iba brincando.

-Bueno- suspiró Rarity -, vamos chicas, Fluttershy, Sunset…- sintió algo en su hombro y miró tras su hombro -¿Sunset?

-¿Se quedó dormida de pie?- se sorprendió Fluttershy, mirando a Sunset soplar un leve ronquido con un rostro realmente agotado apoyando su frente en el hombro de Rarity.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé…- jadeó Rarity compartiendo miradas de preocupación con Fluttershy.

Durante el almuerzo, Sunset intentó comer pese el débil movimiento de su brazo, llevándose por tercera vez la cuchara vacía a la boca al no haber apuntado bien hacia la comida. Ignoraba el plan de sus amigas de hacer de esta pijamada, todo un ritual para hacerle pasar el mejor sueño posible.

Después, para la hora de gimnasia, Rainbow Dash entraba abriendo la puerta de golpe con Lyra a su lado. Ambas vociferaban por empezar ya la clase de deportes.

-¡Vamos, todos, formen filas, ya saben, una de mujeres y otra de hombres!- mandó el entrenador mirando la lista de alumnos. -. Muy bien, hoy jugaremos volleyball. Las capitanas para el primer equipo serán Rainbow Dash…

-¡Oooobvio!- celebró la joven haciendo reverencias.

-Y la otra será Trixie Lulamoon.

Rainbow no pudo evitar detener su celebración y mirar a una tensa Trixie que también la miraba. Pese las disculpas, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. No quedaron como amigas y peor como rivales, así que no sabrían qué esperar una de la otra.

-¡¿Y yo?!- reclamó Lyra con puchero y parpadeando con inocencia -. ¡Yo siempre soy la otra capitana! ¡No es justo!- y fingió un llanto, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Bonbon. Su amiga se limitó en rodar los ojos.

-Ya, Lyra, déjale los dramas a Rarity.

-¿Disculpa?- reclamó Rarity, con un rostro marcado exageradamente de indignación - ¡Yo no soy ninguna dramática, hum!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla.

-¿Lo ves? Déjaselos a ella- sonrió divertida Bonbon, pero se le enfriaron las manos y debió retroceder la cabeza a la vez que retenía un sonrojo al ver que Lyra levantaba la cara tan cerca a la de ella con aquella expresión tierna de decepción. Bonbon le colocó una mano sobre su rostro y la apartó de golpe -. Deja de ser una niñita y terminemos esto de una vez- y caminó hacia las capitanas como los demás.

-Tú, siempre tan dulce conmigo- murmuró sarcástica tras suyo. –Y auch- se quejó, sobándose la nariz.

Los equipos ya estaban hechos. Del lado de Trixie estaban Bonbon, Lyra, Derpy, Roseluck y Colgate. Rainbow Dash tenía a sus cinco amigas de siempre, dudando enteramente como de costumbre de Rarity y Fluttershy. De la primera por su siempre temor de "sudar y apestar" aunque haya ducha después de cada clase, y de Fluttershy… por sus nervios de ser golpeada por el balón.

Pero en esta ocasión dudaba de Sunset Shimmer, ya que ésta se hallaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en el presente. La miró de reojo, tragando saliva al verla apoyada en la pared, cabeceando del sueño.

-Capitanas, dense la mano- exclamó el entrenador.

Rainbow Dash y Trixie Lulamoon se miraron fijos. Caminaron hacia el centro de la pequeña cancha y se estrecharon la mano.

-Aún estoy recelosa. Debes de demostrar que has cambiado- le dijo Rainbow con su semblante serio.

-Lo-lo sé- se aclaró la garganta para decir más firme: -. Lo sé.

Soltaron sus manos y se dieron la espalda, para tomar sus lugares. Trixie dejó escapar un suspiro, curvando las cejas. "Esto será difícil" y miró las chicas de su equipo que la miraban igual de recelosas a excepción de Bonbon y Lyra. Más atrás, otros alumnos le lanzaban la misma expresión con sus ojos. "Muy difícil", se repitió.

El entrenador hizo sonar el silbato y el partido empezó. Todo inició bien. Como siempre Rarity se "esforzaba por no esforzarse" y Fluttershy aunque dubitativa, lograba pasar el balón a Pinkie Pie que enérgica, lo golpeó con violencia bruta hacia el otro lado que Colgate y Bonbon se separaron temerosas del balón pero Lyra alcanzó pasárselo a Trixie y ella a Las Rainboom con misma fuerza y destreza, haciendo que ninguna logre alcanzarlo y ganaran el primer punto.

-¡Nada se le escapa a la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie!- gritó triunfante y chocando los cinco con una también entusiasmada Lyra. -¡Y claro, a la igual talentosa Lyra Hearstrings!

-¡Ya rugiste, nena!- celebró, dándole un caderazo que la hizo disparar hasta casi caer que debió ser atrapada por Bonbon mientras la chica de ojos dorados vociferó: -. ¡Quiero ver sangre, SANGRE!- y todas se la quedaron mirando con una ceja levantada -. Es decir… ¡Buen partido, chicas, sigamos!

-¿Soy sólo yo o Lyra es peor que Rainbow Dash de competitiva?- comentó Applejack a Rarity.

-Recuerda querida que Rainbow no es del todo de ella desde lo de Soarin aunque ella diga lo contrario.

-Ouh. Sí.

El partido retornó, con idas y venidas y en todas, Sunset trataba de mantenerse despierta. Enhorabuena el entrenador estaba inspeccionando los otros equipos formados así que aprovechó en dejar descansar la vista, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo volvió a tambalearse, cayendo más en el sueño perdiéndose de la realidad del momento, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar el grito de advertencia de Applejack.

-¡Sunset, cuidado!- gritó la vaquera y Sunset se sacudió con violencia, viendo la amenazante bola cayendo con toda su fuerza sobre ella. Sunset cerró los ojos, juntó sus manos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar cualquiera, de su espalda recorrió fuego hasta sus brazos, depositándose todo en sus manos que al golpear el balón, este se incendió en grandes llamaradas anaranjadas.

Las chicas del otro equipo gritaron y se apartaron escapando de la bola de fuego, la cual cayó al piso y empezó a rodar, espantando a los demás equipos. El humo apenas se elevó hizo encender la alarma de incendios y los rociadores dispararon agua sobre sus cabezas, apagando en cuestión de segundos las llamas, dejando una bola carbonizada y el piso con unos dos metros de camino negro.

Mientras eran empapados, todos, hasta el mismo entrenador se quedaron de piedra y boquiabiertos mirando a Sunset Shimmer, que se había quedado en la misma posición con las manos juntas, también igual de desconcertada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Creo…- balbuceó el entrenador –que es todo por hoy…

-¡Chicas!- gritó Sunset al equipo de Trixie en cuanto entraron a los vestidores empapadas hasta las puntas del cabello -. Yo, lo siento mucho, ¡Cielos! Pude haber lastimado a alguien y no me lo perdonaría nunca, yo…

-Tranquila, Shimmer…- calmó Lyra. -. Sabemos que no fue tu intención.

-¡Claro que no fue su intención!- la defendió Trixie rodeándole con un brazo los hombros y ambas se intercambiaron unas sonrisas.

-Fue un accidente- apoyó Roseluck -. Tranquila.

-Sí, bueno, ¡¿pero qué rayos sucede contigo?!- disparó Bonbon y su grupo la miraron ácidamente -. ¿Qué? Sé que no fue su intención pero debo preguntar por qué de pronto dispara fuego accidentalmente, digo, por nuestra propia seguridad.

-¡Pero Bonbon, no es hora de tus descarados pero razonables comentarios!- le retó Lyra, tomándole la mano para darle golpecitos suaves como le harían a un niñito para reprenderlo. Bonbon la miró frunciendo más el ceño.

-No, ella tiene razón- interrumpió Sunset, separándose de Trixie y retomando la seriedad -. Y contestando la pregunta, no lo sé, Bonbon, son cosas como esas las que no me dejan dor…- calló en seco, abriendo los ojos de más sintiendo el calor de las miradas de sus amigas.

-¡Ajám!- reventó Pinkie, violando su espacio personal y señalándola -. ¡Ya nos revelaste algo de lo que te pasa, tontita!

-¡Pinkie!- retaron las cuatro y Rarity se acercó a Sunset.

-Querida, debes confiar en que no te juzgaremos al decirnos lo que realmente te impide conciliar un buen sueño- la abrazó cariñosamente pese que Sunset no se lo correspondió, escuchándola con atención -. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso después. En la pijamada te haremos sentir lo mejor posible para que amanezcas tranquila y descansada para poder charlar, ¿Está bien?

-Está…bien- dudó pero forzó sonrisa al ver los rostros determinados de las chicas -. Gracias.

...

Horas más tardes, una desanimada y somnolienta Sunset arrastraba un carrito con un enorme tacho de basura mientras los alumnos caminaban sentido contrario a ella para salir de la escuela.

Ni bien sonó el timbre de salida, Shimmer se puso manos a la obra para su castigo. No estaba molesta con Celestia, en realidad sentía que se lo merecía por irrespetar sus clases al dormírsele tan cínicamente. Entró en silencio y calma a cada salón, recogiendo la funda de basura del tacho, botándolo en el grande y colocando una nueva funda. Al subir al siguiente piso, Sunset se dejó caer en un pupitre, dejando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, tratando de descansar los ojos…cuando sintió algo presionando su cabeza. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose con un espejo de mano que sostenía Trixie Lulamoon.

-¡TA-DA!- exclamó radiante y orgullosa la ilusionista mientras Sunset agrandaba los ojos al verse con un extraño gorro de lana en su cabeza -. ¿Te gusta? ¡Es el mejor gorro que le salió a Trixie! ¿Ves sus colores? Son cálidos para que combinaran contigo. Ya sabes. Con tu cabello de fuego y piel dorada.

-¿Qué…por qué…?- balbuceó, mirando su reflejo.

-Es un regalo de agradecimiento- explicó feliz –Bonbon me estuvo dando clases de tejido para hacer algo hecho a mano. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que hayas iluminado mi vida.

Sunset apartó la vista del espejo para mirar a una muy sincera Trixie, dejando de contemplar el…intento de gorro. Sí, este tampoco le salió tan bien.

-Bueno, Trixie tiene ahora una amiga- se explicó la joven de pelo azulado, pensando en Bonbon pero entonces se le cruzó Lyra, hasta la propia Derpy y…especialmente Sunset. Sonrió emocionada pero recordó las miradas escépticas de los demás alumnos, lo que le hicieron que la borrara un poco y continuó: -, bueno, algunas, y aunque no haya dejado algunos hábitos me siento mejor, no sé, me siento diferente pero bien, ¿tiene sentido eso?- se encogió de hombros -. La cosa es que si tú pudiste dejar tu pasado donde pertenece para salir adelante y ser mejor, ¡Pues Trixie también!- exclamó, levantando los brazos hacia arriba, triunfante.

-Me alegro por ti, Trix- se tocó el gorro con una sonrisa -. Me encanta tu regalo. Gracias.

-Claro que te encanta, ¡Lo hizo Trixie!- se mordió la lengua -. Lo siento, mal hábito…pero sabes a lo que me refiero- se sentó en el pupitre de al lado y cambió el tema bruscamente: -. Oye, Shimmer, no te ves bien…

Sunset gruñó fastidiada y pegó la frente al pupitre.

-Por favor, ya estoy harta de escuchar eso…

-No has dormido bien en semanas, ¿cierto?- continuó e hizo silencio mientras Sunset levantaba levemente la cabeza, sólo dejando ver sus ojos cyan mirando a la joven. Trixie los sintió cansados y casi vacíos, como si estuviera más allá que acá. La ilusionista apoyó el codo al pupitre y se recargó la cabeza, sosteniéndole la mirada -. ¿Sabes? Trixie no tiene malos hábitos nocturnos- Sunset se sentó recta de golpe, frunciendo el ceño extrañada -. Te hacía caer apropósito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, parpadeando.

-Lo hice para salvarte.

-¡¿Salvarme?! ¡Me dislocaste un hombro! Pasé cuatro días con el hombro derecho molido.

-No, Sunset- le contestó con suma calma -, lo hice porque me despertaban tus pesadillas.

Sunset miró hacia a un lado, pensativa, mientras Trixie continuaba hablando.

-Tus movimientos de lucha y quejidos despertaban a Trixie. No sabía qué hacer. Trixie estaba preocupaba de verte tan asustada así que te hacía caer para que despertaras y dejes de sufrir- torció la boca -. Trixie no sabía si era buena aconsejando, así que por eso no te decía nada.

-Ya veo…- suspiró, recostándose en el pupitre.

-¿Ya tenías pesadillas antes de esa noche?

-No muchas, eran escasas, pero últimamente son diarias y continuas en una misma noche que prefiero aguantar el sueño a tener que enfrentar otra pesadilla.

-¿Pero…y qué sueñas?

-Eso es lo peor, Trixie- suspiró, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos, frustrada –que al despertar no recuerdo nada del sueño, sólo siento mucho miedo, el corazón me late muy fuerte y estoy sudando. Siento una fuerte impotencia, como si no puedo ganar y detener lo que va hacer inevitable. Yo…yo…sólo tengo miedo de caer.

Trixie se estiró hacia ella y levantó los brazos, descubriéndole el rostro de sus manos. Ahora fue Sunset quien leyó los ojos de Trixie, que mostraban preocupación e impotencia entre sus cejas curvadas.

-No sé qué decirte…aún Trixie no es buena aconsejando…ni siquiera qué tan buena amiga es, pero ¿basta por ahora con decirte que Trixie cree en ti, en tu fuerza de voluntad y que tu destino siempre terminará brillando para ti? No vas a caer, si lo haces, Trixie va a tomar tu mano- sonrió más relajada y apretó las manos de Sunset -. Porque lo vales.

Sunset no quería minimizar el cariño que sentía hacia Las Rainbooms, pero con Trixie, sentía algo diferente, una autoconfianza de abrirse con facilidad, soltar libres las palabras y dejarse abierta, así como Trixie sentía lo mismo con Sunset.

Tal vez era como había dicho la ilusionista. Ambas tenían un pasado del que se arrepienten y aún le pisan los talones, pero se esfuerzan de mirar hacia adelante, ya no hacia atrás, llenas de esperanzas a ser las mejores versiones de sí mismas.

Tenían un vínculo especial y ambas podían sentirlo.

Sunset le devolvió la cálida sonrisa y el apretón de manos. Sintió como un poco el ardor que la molesta dentro suyo, se fue mitigando, no por completo, pero la hizo descansar un rato del dolor.

-Nunca te contesté por qué me interpuse entre la navaja y tú, ¿cierto?- soltó Sunset de pronto y tomó en roja a Trixie, que agrandó los ojos hacia ella -. Porque todos tenemos una luz. Pese que eras una molestia egocéntrica… tenías esa luz. Algo dentro de mí siempre me dijo que podía encontrar una nueva luz para mi vida. Una luz única- sonrió -. Y la encontré en ti-la acercó y la abrazó, cerrando los ojos y compartiendo la cálida emoción que se envolvía entre ellas -. Tú también lo vales.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó Trixie mientras cerraba los ojos, temblándose la barbilla mientras evitaba no llorar de alegría y envolvía a Sunset del cuello. "Esta sensación…es nueva para Trixie. Agradecimiento, paz, felicidad…" abrió los ojos con la sonrisa chueca al retener las lágrimas de una extraña felicidad que se expandía en todo su ser, hasta en su alma. "¿Trixie merece este abrazo, esta amiga…esta sensación?" y sonrió con mayor confianza. "Sí, Trixie lo merece. Trixie merece sentir esperanza otra vez".

...

-¡PIJAMADA!- gritó Pinkie Pie a todo pulmón.

-¡Pinkie Pie!- gritaron todas, ya reunidas y en pijamadas en el cuarto de Rarity.

-¿Qué pinkieprometiste hoy?- le recordó Rarity ceñuda.

-¡Uy, lo olvidé!..._pijamada_\- volvió a celebrar en voz baja. -. _¡Viva!_

-Y bueno, ¿Qué haremos primero?- preguntó Sunset, recostada en una silla de brazos cruzados y con un inevitable desanimo. -. ¿Y por qué no me dejaron ponerme mi pijama?

-Porque primero vas a darte una buena ducha con agua caliente- explicó Rarity –Usarás todos los productos que te indicaré sin objetar, ¿oíste?

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas entrar al baño conmigo?

-De pronto te siento más despierta- rió Applejack.

-Me niego- Sunset volvió a cruzarse brazos, ceñuda y desviando la cara.

-¡Oh, vamos, querida! Todas vamos a los vestuarios después de cada clase de gimnasia…

-Pero ella es la mojigata que entra con ropa a la ducha individual para quitársela dentro y se cambia de ropa oculta de las demás- recordó Rainbow.

-¡No soy mojigata!- bramó Sunset.

-Oye, hasta Fluttershy no se pone como tú. ¡Y es Fluttershy!- observó y la chica de pelo rosa pálido levantó una ceja.

-¿Debo ofenderme?- le preguntó a Pinkie y su amiga rió.

-¡Vamos, Sunset!- insistió Rarity -. No es que te veré desnuda. Sólo estaré afuera indicándote cómo usar cada producto, no es que vaya a ponértelo yo.

Sunset gruñó mostrando los dientes y de mala gana se inclinó para quitarse las botas, tirarlas al aire con patadas y se levantó haciendo los hombros hacia atrás para quitarse la chaqueta.

-¡Streap Tease!- gritó Rainbow y Sunset le tiró una mirada molesta -. ¡Vamos, mucha ropa, mucha ropa!- se carcajeó.

Sunset rodó los ojos, se sonrió de lado y le siguió el juego. Dejó hacia atrás su cabeza, despojándose lentamente de la chaqueta, la elevó sobre su cabeza y la hizo girar con un movimiento circular con la mano mientras giraba sobre sí misma moviendo sus caderas para lanzarla hacia ellas guiñando el ojo. Las chicas se carcajearon hasta dolerles el estómago mientras Pinkie Pie saltó y agarró la chaqueta al aire.

-Terminemos esto de una vez- le dijo Sunset a Rarity.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Boooo! Regresó la mojigata- abucheó Rainbow Dash burlesca tirándole un cojín mientras Pinkie se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Me veo más ruda, ¿eh?- comentó Pinkie, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo haciendo reír a las amigas mientras una de nuevo malhumorada Sunset se dejaba guiar de Rarity.

-Ya el mal sueño te está poniendo un poco insoportable, ¿eh?- comentó Rarity cerca de la puerta del baño hasta escuchar el chorro del agua.

-Ya puedes entrar- avisó Sunset con misma voz gruñona.

Rarity empezó a pasarle a través de la cortina un shampoo, luego un acondicionador que le explicó cómo darse un masaje mientras se lo colocaba. Sunset obedecía con mala gana pero entonces el masaje comenzó dar efecto, suavizándole el rostro al sentirse relajada. Luego le pasó un jabón líquido con un olor exquisito, una crema que se usa durante el baño y después una esponja rosa con una loción.

Debía admitirlo, el contacto con esos suaves productos de buen olor y pasarse la esponja con cuidado por el cuerpo la hizo ablandarse completamente. El agua a la temperatura que Rarity había acomodado era perfecta, que se quedó en el chorro por un rato más. El sueño le vino de golpe, empezándose a tambalear mientras el único sonido del agua caer al piso de losa la acurrucaba. Más en los brazos de los sueños y con los ojos cerrados, Sunset hecha una zombie cerró la ducha con los brazos débiles y abrió de golpe la cortina…olvidando que Rarity estaba en el baño.

-¡Sunset!- advirtió Rarity roja y dándose la vuelta enseguida.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, RARITY!- bramó ella roja de vergüenza y cerró de golpe la cortina.

Aunque siendo una pony de Equestria sólo se vestían para ocasiones especiales y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo desnudos, en este mundo su anatomía era más comprometedora que siendo pony, por lo que Sunset se sentía casi abusada al mostrarse tal como vino al mundo.

-¡PÁSAME LA TOALLA AHORA!- exclamó.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- se defendió, con los ojos cerrados tanteando la toalla y pasándosela -. No me digas que te estabas quedando dormida y me olvidaste.

-No…- respondió sin convencimiento y abrió la cortina, esta vez envuelta en toalla, aún con la vergüenza en pleno centro del estómago y las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. -. ¿Pu-puedes darme privacidad ahora, por favor?

-Oh, pero aún no termino…

Sunset se enrojeció más.

-¡¿Ahora me vas a vestir?!- bramó ceñuda.

-Algo por el estilo- contestó y a ciegas tanteaba buscando algo por la mesa del lavabo.

-Rarity…- suspiró, más relajada -. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

La joven los abrió lentamente hasta parpadear normalmente. Suspiró y ocultó su boca con una mano al tirar risitas divertidas al ver a Sunset Shimmer con su cabello ondulado de fuego, lacio, pegado a su rostro haciéndole ver más largo de lo que es y escurriendo gordas gotas de agua en las puntas. Tenía grabado el ceño fruncido y aún con un bajo tono rosa coloreando sus mejillas.

-Ustedes, los ponys, son más vergonzosos, ¿eh?- se burló y Sunset frunció más el ceño.

-No es eso. Allá no usamos ropa y no sentimos vergüenza porque nuestros cuerpos no son tan…- no pudo evitar que la vergüenza recorriera su ser al recordar cada parte de su cuerpo humana y su sangre se acumulara más a su rostro –reveladores…con razón ustedes sienten la necesidad de usar siempre ropa…- sacudió la cabeza -No me acostumbro del todo a esta anatomía, es todo. Punto- miró hacia a un lado mientras cerraba más la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Rarity sonrió, tomó unas prendas para pasárselas y por el bien de una avergonzada Sunset Shimmer cambió de tema.

-Hice esta pijama lo más rápido que pude. Es uno de los diseños más simples que he hecho por el corto tiempo pero el objetivo es que está hecho de una tela muy suave- y se llevó la blusa, llevándosela hacia el rostro de Sunset para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Oh, es cierto…- aprobó, impresionada con su suavidad.

-Ahora sí…- dijo, entregándole la ropa -. Me voy.

-¡Al fin!- soltó una risa pero después recordó algo -. Espera- la detuvo -. No…viste… ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Rarity captó el mensaje e inconscientemente miró a un lado de su pierna, abrió la boca pero la cerró de golpe.

-No vi nada, si tú no quieres.

-Entonces lo viste- confirmó, bajando la mirada hacia un lado de su pierna -. Es algo que todos en mi mundo tenemos. Se llama Cutie Mark. No es algo que en el suyo es normal así que…

-¿Por eso usas shorts cuando vamos a la piscina?

-Pues…sí- volvió a sonrojarse un poco.

-Oh, Sunset, sobre tu Cutie Mark, no es algo de qué avergonzarse. Es parte de ti.

-Sí, pero llama la atención y no quiero que la gente ande mirando mis piernas cada tanto, ¿no?

-Buen punto. Pero tranquila, si no quieres que nadie más lo sepa, lo entenderé.

Y Sunset recordó que Trixie también ya se lo había visto.

-Da igual- abrazó la pijama-. Gracias por el buen baño y por la pijama.

-De nada, querida- sonrió y salió del baño.

Una vez vestida con tan cómoda prenda, Sunset entró al cuarto siendo recibida por una entusiasmada Pinkie Pie y la hizo acostar en el suelo, sobre su saco de dormir. Sunset aunque dudosa obedeció para acto seguido sentir los pies de alguien sobre su espalda.

-¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¡Relajando a Sunset, dah!- y empezó a mover los pies en diferentes zonas de su espalda.

-¿Le estás….dando un masaje…con tus pies?- dudó Fluttershy enarcando una ceja.

-¡Sip!- contestó Pinkie alegremente, moviendo cada pie para adelante y atrás, con sus dedos y talones.

-¿Estás bien, Caramelo?- preguntó Applejack, acostándose junto a Sunset, quien tenía el rostro ido de placer al sentir el masaje de Pinkie.

-Sííí…- contestó con voz pastosa y sonriente. Applejack sonrió también.

Tras un buen rato de masaje, Sunset, sumando esto con el baño y la suavidad de la pijama, se sentía revolcando en nubes. Pero aún no era tiempo de dormir. Acomodada en el único pero grande y suave sillón del cuarto, la sentaron, acomodando los cojines, le levantaron las piernas con un pequeño banco y Applejack le entregó una taza grande.

-La sidra caliente especial de la abuela Smith- presentó con orgullo -. Coseché las más recientes manzanas y la abuela misma preparó en su olla de barro al aire libre esta deliciosa bebida que relaja y tumba del sueño a cualquiera.

Sunset tomó un sorbo y se le cerraron los ojos levantando una sonrisa. Miró Applejack tomando otro más.

-Está delicioso. Gracias. ¿Ustedes no beben?

-Está pijamada es para ti, Sunset- le recordó Rarity guiñándole el ojo.

-Así que apenas termines la sidra caliente, vendrá el siguiente paso a la misión "Ayudemos a Sunset Shimmer a tener la mejor noche de sueño del mundo"- exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Tras terminar la taza, Rainbow sentó a Sunset al suelo.

-Tengo un secreto para prepararme antes de entrar a un partido- empezó Rainbow, cruzándose las piernas -. Y es meditar.

-¿Tú, meditar?

-Así es, Shimmer. Tengo muchas facetas que te falta por conocer- sonrió.

La mandó a cerrar los ojos y con la misma forma que estaba sentada, empezó a hablar calmadamente para despejar su cabeza y todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos que le impiden estar tranquila. Sunset se concentró. En serio quería expulsar ese sentimiento extraño de miedo. Inhalaba hasta hinchar su pecho y exhalaba con lentitud hasta vaciarlo. Mientras meditaban, las demás estaban fuera del cuarto para dejarlas tranquilas. Entre la relajación Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír, al sentir como ese punto que la molesta se iba ocultando por los sentimientos de agradecimiento y cariño hacia Las Rainbooms. Esta pijamada era un detalle hermoso hacia ella, su forma de expresarle su preocupación y lo dispuestas que están para estar con ella, tanto en las buenas como las malas. Volvió inhalar, ensanchando más la sonrisa.

Lástima que el sentimiento sólo ocultaba ese miedo, más no lo eliminaba.

Al terminar, las demás entraron e hicieron acostar a Sunset en la cama de Rarity.

-No puedo- se negó -. Esta es tu casa. Tu cuarto. Tu cama.

-Por esta noche no- le dijo Rarity -. Será para ti ya que hasta cambié las sábanas por las más cómodas que tengo- y la hizo acostar.

-Además- se integró Fluttershy abriendo la ventana donde había un árbol cercano –tengo entrenado unas avecillas que cantarán armoniosamente para ti y puedas estar tranquila- y las aves desde la rama del árbol empezaron a cantar.

Ya para esas alturas Sunset no tenía energía para negarse. Se dejó hacer mientras empezaba parpadear débilmente, completamente rendida tras semanas de insomnio, pesadillas que no recuerda y cansada de sentir miedo.

-Chicas…- dijo a media voz mientras Rarity terminaba de arroparla y la acunaban el canto de las aves –yo…jamás podré agradecerles lo maravillosas que han sido conmigo…- se interrumpió para dejar escapar un largo y vago bostezo –soy lo que soy gracias por ustedes…yo…y-yo…- cerró los ojos, relajando el rostro para dejar escapar en un suspiro las últimas palabras antes de derribarse al sueño -…las amo…

Las cinco se miraron conmovidas y se abrazaron entre sí, mirando a una agotada pero pacifica Sunset caer en el sueño.

-También te amamos, Sunset- susurró Fluttershy y las demás asintieron, sin dejar de mirarla.

...

-¡NO!- jadeó Sunset sentándose en la cama de golpe.

Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, a todas sus amigas rendidas en el sueño en sus sacos de dormir envueltas en la oscuridad, sólo una tenue luz de luna que provenía de una ventana iluminaba levemente el cuarto. Sunset suspiró y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, curvando las cejas. "¿Qué rayos sueño?" se preguntó llena de frustración y con una molestia en la boca del estómago. Estiró el brazo a la mesita de noche para ver la hora del despertador. 1:44. Dejó el reloj con otro suspiro de decepción.

-Caramelo…- escuchó la voz de la vaquera quien se levantaba de su saco de dormir restregándose los ojos.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté? Vuelve a dormir. Yo estaré bien- y se acomodó en la cama, abrazando un cojín en forma de joya.

-Tonterías- exclamó evitando despertar a las demás y se pasó a la cama para sentarse a la orilla -. ¿Te despertó una pesadilla?

Sunset torció la boca y asintió, abrazando más la almohada.

Applejack la veía tan vulnerable. Sin esa chaqueta y botas, verla con esa pijama y aferrada al cojín, con aquel semblante… la vio tan inocente y dulce, como una niña que quiere pasarse a la cama de sus padres. La vaquera le sonrió, se inclinó y le sacudió amistosamente un hombro.

-Tranquila. Applejack está aquí para pelear contra tus pesadillas- se puso seria -. Pero debes volver a dormir.

-Applejack ...

-No hay discusión. No es nada saludable que pases más tiempo sin dormir- y levantó las sábanas, haciéndose espacio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues estaré aquí, vigilando y procurando que duermas.

Sunset miró hacia a un lado mientras Applejack se acostaba.

-Me haces sentir tan tonta y débil…

-Vamos, Caramelo. Eso no cambia mi visión de ti de la chica valiente y firme que eres. Hasta los más fuertes tienen su momento de debilidad.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo entonces?

-Oh, bueno…- curvó las cejas -. Es justa tu pregunta.

-Si no quieres decirlo…

-Mis padres, Sunset- disparó y sus ojos verdes se aguaron un poco -. Soy débil porque no puedo mencionarlos sin romperme por dentro. Soy débil porque no puedo hablar de ellos con nadie. Ni con la abuela Smith, Bicmac o Appleboom- suavizó la mirada maternalmente -. Appleboom…la pobre ni siquiera alcanzó a conocerlos- y se le salió una gota de lágrima que recorrió con rapidez su mejilla izquierda que hizo que la vaquera se sobresaltara y se la secó enseguida. Frunció el ceño hacia Shimmer -. No viste eso.

-¿Por qué?- le sonrió cálidamente y hasta divertida-. Eso no cambia mi visión de ti de la chica valiente y firme que eres. Hasta los más fuertes tienen su momento de debilidad- le repitió su frase y Applejack se la quedó mirando.

-Pusiste mi frase contra mí- le sonrió con suspicacia -. No se vale, eh.

Ambas se rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿Mejor?- preguntó la vaquera.

-Definitivamente- tiró un bostezo -. Gracias a ti.

-Entonces puedes dormir tranquila.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

-¿Te molesta?- se removió en su lado -. Debo admitirlo. Rarity es una molestia de la moda pero tiene buen gusto con las sábanas. Son realmente cómodas. Mi saco de dormir me raspa al moverme.

-La mía también hace eso- dijo Pinkie apareciendo bajo las sábanas entre ellas.

-¡Pinkie!- dejó escapar Sunset, asustada -. ¿De dónde rayos saliste?

-Dah, bajo las sábanas, tontita- se explicó, revolviéndose entre las dos. -. ¿No te molesta que también duerma aquí, cierto?- le sonrió anchamente.

-No me molesta, después de todo no es mi cama- se rió ante un recuerdo -. Sólo prometan no tirarme de la cama si ven que estoy teniendo otra pesadilla.

-¿Por qué rayos haríamos eso?-dudó Applejack levantando una ceja mientras Pinkie ya cerraba los ojos.

-Para salvarme- contestó mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Trixie esta tarde y se le salió una sonrisa, quedándose dormida al instante.

...

Una silueta negra veía fijamente un edificio.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo como un fantasma.

Demasiado haciéndose la idea de que no necesitaba a nadie, porque los seres de este mundo no eran de confiar y debías atacar antes de ser atacada.

¿Pero y qué si ya no quería atacar? ¿Qué si quería arriesgarse? ¿Al menos intentarlo? Si era atacada, al menos lo intentó, ¿no?

Ya pasó lo peor y era aceptar que estaba débil, indefensa y aunque se arme de toda la valentía posible, necesitaba una mano. ¿Este lugar podrían dársela?

Era muy tarde pero las luces estaban encendidas. Puso un pie delante del otro, como si quien caminaba no era ella, sino otra persona que se sorprendió al llegar frente a la puerta.

En cuanto estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, estirando una pequeña y delgada mano, esta se abrió sola.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, llenos de lágrimas, como suplicando piedad, abrió la boca para caer desplomada al piso.

Como había pensado, estaba débil….

Débil de cuerpo…débil emocionalmente…

Y más aún la acababa…al estar sin magia.

...

**Así termina este capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews chicos, y los lectores asiduos. Escribo tanto para mí y con especial cariño y agradecimiento a ustedes ;)**

**Gracias a ShineARTx por el dibujo inspirado en el capítulo "Punto Débil" en su Deviantart :) del abrazo entre Trixie Lulamoon y Sunset Shimmer.**

**Ahora, les pregunto, ¿Quieren que publique dos veces por semana? ¿O dejo nomás los miércoles? **

**Les deseo buen día, hasta el próximo…bueno, despenderá de su respuesta,**

**Y Sunny Honey fuera. **


	10. Tic,Toc,Tic,Toc

**Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc**

La subdirectora Luna estaba enfrente del pizarrón con ojo de halcón, mirando cada movimiento sospechoso de sus estudiantes mientras hacían el examen escrito de química.

Se podía respirar los nervios y esperanzas de salir vivos de esta entre los estudiantes.

Claro, con algunas excepciones, como Whooves.

El joven escribía conceptos, fórmulas y respuestas con mucha calma. De vez en cuando se detenía, contemplaba lo que había escrito, borraba y esbozaba una corta pero satisfecha sonrisa para escribir de nuevo.

¿Ciencias, materias exactas? ¡Pan comido! Pero literatura o Historia, ¡Eso sí le sacaban canas verdes!

Whooves suspiró y se recostó en su pupitre una vez terminado. Miró con confianza a su compañera de al lado y regresó su vista hacia Luna…pero sacudió la cabeza sorprendido y volvió a mirar a la amiga que parecía estarse peleando con ella misma.

Fuera normal si se tratara de Rainbow Dash, o Caramel… ¿Pero de Sunset Shimmer?

La joven estaba mordisqueando la punta de la pluma, con las cejas curvadas de preocupación, suspiraba frustrada cada tanto y movía una pierna como tic de ansiedad mientras sostenía la hoja, como contemplando algunos espacios en blancos y otros a medio escribir.

"¿Es en serio? ¿Tú?" pensó sorprendido "¡Pero si eres la número de la clase! Y cuando hacemos el examen de química siempre nos intercambiamos sonrisas confiadas y ahora… ¡Estás perdida!".

Diez minutos después el timbre sonó y Luna mandó a los alumnos del asiento de adelante a recoger la hoja de su fila. Sunset movía el esfero con velocidad, apretando los dientes y acelerando más el movimiento de su pierna.

-Sunset, la hoja- pidió Soarin, que esperaba a su lado.

-Ya voy…ya voy…

-¡Se terminó el tiempo, Shimmer!- le exclamó Luna desde al frente.

Sunset suspiró, dejó la pluma y le estiró la hoja al joven.

Todos los alumnos salieron del curso comentando entre sí cómo habían salido. Las Rainbooms iban comentando entre ellas, sin preguntarle a Sunset cómo le fue ya que siempre recibían la misma respuesta "Bien" y lo comprobaban con sus hermosos dieces en su libreta de notas.

Sunset caminaba tras ellas arrastrando los pies, encerrándose en una burbuja de lamentaciones cuando una voz la reventó.

-¡Hey, Sunset!

La joven volteó y vio a Whooves despidiéndose de su grupo y se acercaba a ella. Ella le sonrió entre su semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Whooves?

-Lo mismo pregunto- exclamó una vez cerca -. No te fue bien, ¿cierto? Morías de ansiedad allí dentro.

-Ouh- dejó salir torciendo el gesto -. Sí. He tenido mala racha. Yo nunca tengo malas rachas. Ni casi estudio, es decir, me basta escuchar una clase para absorber toda la información y se me queda grabada pero ahora…

-¿Será que has estado "soñando" en clases en los últimos días?- le puso una mano sobre un hombro, llamando su atención -. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

-No lo creo pero gracias por la oferta.

Whooves entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

-Entonces, ¿Puedes ayudarme a mí?

Sunset se lo quedó mirando mientras Whooves le animó con un movimiento de cabeza a seguir caminando para la próxima clase.

-No sólo me dedico a investigar en mis viajes en el tiempo- empezó y le sonrió con confianza -. Soy un inventor también.

-Cielos, Whooves, eres toda una caja de sorpresas, ¿eh?

-¿Y la chica que tira balones envuelto en llamas no lo es?

Sunset le frunció el sueño.

-¿Siempre debes contratacarme cuando me revelas algo?

-Bueno, el punto es, que estoy construyendo algo para Ditzy. Algo que sé que le fascinará y debe hacerlo, ya que mañana cumplimos tres años como pareja.

-¡Wow! ¿Tres años? Eso es demasiado tiempo.

-Y yo amo el tiempo- se sonrió para él y se le suavizó la mirada -. Yo amo a Ditzy.

De todas las parejas de Canterlot High, Sunset admiraba y era fan del WhoovesxDerpy. Era una pareja tan tierna, madura y real. Por algo no dudó en entrevistar a ésa justamente para el especial de San Valentín…aunque no había salido del todo bien pero igual se pudo arreglar. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír por su mirada de enamorado y le codeó en un brazo.

-Tierra al Doctor Whooves- le llamó.

-¡Oh!- sacudió la cabeza -. Continuando. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque eres mujer.

-¿Y? Hay muchas mujeres aquí.

-Sí, pero no todas son de confianza y con las que me llevo bien, como Lyra, pero anda dividiéndose el tiempo entre Bicmac y Bonbon. Y Bonbon…

-Es Bonbon- corearon ambos, sabiendo la actitud pesada de la chica.

-Y entonces estás tú también.

-Así que soy de confianza, ¿eh?- suspiró. -. ¿De cuándo acá?

-Creo que desde ese día que viajamos en el tiempo se tejió esa confianza. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

Y se compartieron una mirada, en un lenguaje que sólo los dos sabrían interpretar.

Sunset sabía que Whooves no era como cualquier adolescente de por aquí. Era muy centrado, maduro y tranquilo. Muy inteligente, ingenioso y juicioso. Tal vez por eso tenía pocos amigos, porque no encajaban con su personalidad, centrándose sólo en el grupo al que pertenece su novia aunque se llevaba bien con todos.

Como había pensado ya mucho antes, Whooves no parecía de su edad, podría decir que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven de 17 años…y ella lo entendía, porque ella también. Desprendió la mirada, cayéndole pesadamente lo obvio, de que estaba atrapada en un cuerpo humano de una adolescente en un mundo que no pertenece cuando en Equestria ya era mayor de edad. Hasta un poco más que Twilight Sparkle. Se sacudió la cabeza ante el observador Whooves. Quiso dejar de pensar en esas cosas. No quería darse más motivos para sentir angustia y retornó la mirada a Whooves.

-Ok, bien, te ayudo, ¿pero qué debo hacer?

-Lo sabrás hoy después de clases en la biblioteca.

-¿Biblio…?- quiso decir pero Whooves ya se había despedido y se apartó hacia su propio camino. -. Este chico es intrigantemente misterioso.

-¡Sí que lo es!

-¡Pinkie!- se asustó, viendo a su amiga de pronto apoyada de su hombro -. ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué siempre te me apareces así?!- reclamó.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me aparezca?

-¡Pues avisando como los demás!

-¡Eso es aburrido! ¡Yo lo hago divertido!- y se le apareció repentinamente del otro lado trenzándole ya medio cabello de Sunset. -. ¿Has pensado cambiar de peinado? ¡Yo sí! Pero mi cabello se vuelve a esponjar así: ¡BOING!

-Ok…esto ya es perturbador…- murmuró pero sonrió con cariño hacia su amiga. -. Sólo volvamos a clases- y caminó junto a Pinkie Pie…quien ya se hallaba del otro lado terminando la trenza.

…

Más tarde, Bonbon había quedado a la salida de clases encontrarse con Lyra en el área de descanso. La joven caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago…o más bien en el corazón, al divisar a Lyra en una sesión de besos con Bicmac, sentados en una banca.

Bonbon se dio vuelta y caminó con prisa.

-Cálmate, cálmate, ¡Qué te calmes!- decía, mirando a su pecho, a su corazón palpitándole con violencia y adolorido, como si agonizara -. No es la primera vez, ya los habías visto, ¿Por qué aún te afecta? ¿Eh, eh? ¡Eres un tonto, un TONTO!- se golpeó pecho, vidriándole los ojos -. Un tonto, ¿Oíste? ¡Así que cálmate!

-Rayos… estás hablando sola ¿Estás loca o consumiste algo?- dijo una voz femenina.

Bonbon paró a raya, mirando a un lado, hacia una banca donde se hallaba una joven de piel amarillo pálido, cabello corto, rebelde y verde. Usaba una falda cuadrícula verde, blusa rosa con un logo de cerezas y un chaleco negro. Pero su mejor accesorio no eran las argollas o guantes de motociclista, tampoco su rostro cargado de maquillaje, con sus labios rojos, de los cuales se formaban una sonrisa de lado y relajada; eran sus ojos. Sus ojos dorados que miraban a una ceñuda Bonbon que había endurecido la barbilla mientras miraba a Cherry Crash casi desparramada en la banca, acostada en ella con el brazo derecho y pierna colgándole hasta tocar el piso. La sombra, el delineador negro y pestañas largas, rizadas y pintadas de rímel, hacían que su color dorado sea lo más llamativo de toda su persona.

-La que consumió algo aquí pareces ser tú- atacó Bonbon por la posición de la chica en la banca, manteniendo la seriedad.

-Neh, sólo fue un duro día con esos exámenes- comentó la rockera mientras se estiraba, ensanchando la sonrisa -. ¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Qué te reclamabas?

-Eso no te incumbe- escupió, con ojos ácidos.

-Rayos…qué actitud- soltó, disfrutando del comentario y sus ojos se expresaron divertidos. Bonbon tragó saliva, removiéndose en donde estaba parada.

¿Qué hacía ahí aún? ¿Qué la detenía? Quería irse pero sus pies parecían plantados, sin apartarle sus duros y fríos ojos celestes de esa chica que ni siquiera era amiga, ni intercambiaban palabras. Una simple compañera. Sabía lo necesario. Que era mejor amiga de una misma rockera llamada Mistery Mint, es ruidosa y suele cantar apasionadamente rolas de grupos de rock golpeando unas baquetas sobre sus piernas mientras cruza los pasillos. Esta era la primera vez que la miraba bien e intercambiaban palabras, aunque no hayan sido las más agradables.

Entonces Bonbon levantó las cejas, dándose cuenta que su corazón se había curado.

Ya no sentía que agonizaba más de dolor. Estaba palpitando suavemente, tranquilo, sereno, relajado y hasta sintió que esparcía una cálida sensación de confortación y alivio. Quería soltar un profundo suspiro y cerrar los ojos, pero no podía, porque apenas podía mover sus párpados.

-Lamento la tardanza- exclamó una joven de cabello lacio y largo morado, mismo color de sus ojos y piel azul claro, integrándose en la escena.

Usaba una blusa negra que las mangas bajas dejaban lucir sus redondos y delicados hombros. Bajo una falda morada tenía un leggins negro y roto en diferentes zonas que la mitad de sus piernas eran ocultas por unas largas botas moradas.

Bonbon la reconoció. Ella era Mistery Mint. La mejor amiga de Cherry Crash y a diferencia de ella, no tenía el rostro tan maquillado como su amiga, a lo mucho usaba rímel.

-¡Mírame! Ya me estaba consumiendo de la espera aquí- gritó Cherry y se desparramó aún más en la banca, hasta dejarse caer al suelo y sacar la lengua hacia una comisura de su boca mientras cerraba los ojos. Bonbon retrocedió un paso con una ceja levantada mientras Mistery se reía.

-¡Payasa!- exclamó y miró a Bonbon -. Gracias por hacerle compañía mientras llegaba- y sacó una cajita blanca del bolsillo -. ¿Mentas?

-Eh, yo no hice tal cosa- replicó, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. – Y no gracias- contestó levantando la mano para apartarle los caramelos de su dirección.

Mistery la miró dubitativa por su mala actitud y guardó los caramelos mientras Cherry se ponía de pie en un salto.

-Ok, vámonos- miró a Bonbon -. Sonríe de vez en cuando, eh, guapa.

-¿"guapa"?- gruñó, acentuando su ceño fruncido.

-Discúlpala. Ella le dice "guapa" o "guapo" como muletilla a todo el mundo- explicó Mistery.

-Sí, así que no te sientas especial, guapa- exclamó Cherry palmeándole la espalda salvajemente.

Bonbon apretó los dientes, aún ceñuda mientras veía a las dos amigas irse.

-¡BOO!

-¡Cielos!- exclamó, dándose vuelta para ver a una muy resplandeciente y sonriente Lyra. Claro, acababa de succionarle toda la saliva a su novio hace un rato…

-No te asustes, sólo soy yo- y le enroscó un brazo para caminar juntas -. ¿Lista para ese helado de yogurt? ¡Porque yo muero por uno de chocolate bañado de gomitas!

Bonbon esbozó una corta sonrisa. Valía todos los ataques agonizantes de su tonto corazón que ya se resignaría, tarde o temprano, todo, mientras Lyra era feliz y sonriera. Esa era su recompensa.

…

Sunset Shimmer estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos al tener los codos sobre la mesa, mirando aburrida y con parpadear lento a Whooves, que anotaba algo de un libro en un cuaderno lleno de fórmulas. El joven tiró un bufido y le estiró el cuaderno.

-A trabajar, chica lista.

-¿No te iba a ayudar con…?

-Mentí. Ahora, resuélveme este problema matemático.

Sunset le frunció el ceño.

-¿Me trajiste aquí para darme tutorías que no pedí?- reclamó.

-¿Ves? Por eso lo dije. Eres una chica lista.

-Y tú un entrometido.

-No. Corrección: soy tu amigo y estoy preocupado por ti.

La joven se acomodó en la silla, mirando los ojos azules relajados de Whooves.

-Si no me equivoco- dijo el chico calmadamente –al ser muy buena en algo y ya no, te devoraría el orgullo de pedir ayuda, ¿cierto? Entonces, me propuse a ayudarte a que salgas bien en el examen de matemáticas de mañana y podamos compartir esa sonrisa relejada mientras resolvemos los ejercicios como me malacostumbraste.

La joven se relajó y sonrió, agradecida. Tenía razón. No mencionaba nada de sus complicaciones en las materias con Las Rainbooms puesto que su resignación de que ella era la "genio" del grupo, le daría un golpe a su orgullo tener que desfigurar esa idea que tenían de ella. "¡Que tontería! Bien pude pedirles su ayuda, ¡son mis amigas! Y puedo confiar en ellas" se regañó, tomando un lápiz y el cuaderno que le había estirado Whooves.

-Si tienes complicaciones o dudas, dime y te las despejaré- le dijo y Sunset levantó el rostro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Whooves.

-Aún no me agradezcas- le devolvió la sonrisa -. Sigue trabajando.

Pasaron dos horas cuando se apareció Derpy con una caja de cartón.

-Para el profesor y el alumno- dijo con amplia sonrisa colocando sobre la mesa la caja llena de…

-Muffins- sonrió Sunset hacia Whooves -. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Así es mi Ditzy- dijo mientras Derpy lo saludaba con un sonoro beso de mejilla.

Derpy se quedó unos minutos, contenta viendo en silencio a los dos comer los postres y después se despidió, para dejarlos trabajar.

Hora y media más tarde el atardecer empezaba a aparecer cuando Sunset y Whooves se chocaron las manos en celebración.

-¿Quién está lista para el examen de mañana?

-¡Obvio que yo!- se señaló, triunfal.

-¡Esa es la actitud!

-Pero una próxima vez no me engañes. Sólo dilo.

-¿Sabes qué? Volví a engañarte.

Sunset frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos mientras Whooves sonreía.

-En serio quiero que me ayudes con el regalo de Ditzy.

-AY, Whooves- suspiró -. Último engaño, ¿Está bien? Pero bueno, te ayudo.

-Sólo debes contestar una pregunta.

-¿Eso es todo?- enarcó una ceja -. ¿Esa es toda mi ayuda? ¿Qué de tu invento?

-Está listo pero en realidad mi primera opción de regalo es otro y creo que necesita ser contestada por una mujer.

-Okey, okey- suspiró. -. Pregunta.

-¿Es demasiado, y cuando digo, demasiado, regalar un anillo promesa?

-¿Una anillo qué?- dudó.

-¿Nunca has escuchado de una anillo promesa? Es cuando le regalas a esa persona especial un anillo, que no es de compromiso ni de bodas, sino de promesa, de que prometes que en algún momento, aunque pase mucho el tiempo, unirás tu vida con esa persona para siempre.

Sunset contempló a Whooves.

-¿Quieres pedirle el matrimonio a Derpy?

-Promesa. Prometerle que sucederá. No ahora, ni mañana, ni en tres o diez años, pero sucederá. Con ella. No habrá otra.

-¿Y estás seguro?

-Muy seguro.

-Piénsalo, digo, no es de compromiso pero es igual de importante. Son muy jóvenes aún y…

-No pienso como los jóvenes, Sunset- le interrumpió sin perder su relajación y seguridad en su voz.

-No, claro que no lo haces- se recordó, sonriendo.

-Y tú tampoco lo eres tanto, ¿no?

Sunset enserió los ojos mientras Whooves suspiraba, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sunset Shimmer, ¿Qué edad tienes en realidad?

-Yo…iba a cumplir dieciocho cuando crucé el portal.

-Han pasado un poco más de tres años.

-Sí.

Whooves no hizo más preguntas y Sunset se lo agradeció. Fingir ser una adolescente y recibir clases en una escuela con dramas juveniles, ¿a su edad? Pero este mundo era distinto al de Equestria. Las cosas que pasan o la educación eran distintas. A Sunset le fascinaba materias como Historia, Arte, Ciencias Naturales porque descubría maravillosas cosas de este mundo y que en el suyo no encontraría jamás. Amaba las matemáticas, la química y física, porque les recordaba sus estudios en magia avanzada, por lo que no retrocedía en educación, por así decirlo, ya que sí estaba aprendiendo lo que debía de saber para conocer el nuevo mundo en el que ha tomado como hogar. Igual, podría estar un poco confundida y desorientada como cualquier adolescente con su pasado y presente. Además, siendo más joven no los vivió por estar sola, ¿estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido? Se sonrió y tiró unas risas. No sabía de qué reía. Tal vez porque estaba feliz de que alguien supiera que estaba por cumplir los veintidós años y su cuerpo era la de una de diecisiete. Aunque no entendía del todo por qué, tanto ella, Twilight Sparkle y hasta las Sirenas, toman cuerpo de jovencitas al llegar a este mundo cuando su edad no lo representa. Pero sólo le quedaba reír. Rió con muchas ganas, sujetándose el estómago. Tanto estrés encima debía sacudir al menos con una risa sin sentido. Whooves se limitó en verla con una ceja levantada pero soltó una sonrisa de lado.

-Haz lo que quieras, Whooves- dijo, relajada mientras cesaba las risas -. Eres un chico maduro para tu edad y si dices amar a Derpy y que no hay más, ¡hazlo entonces! Aunque no sé si será demasiado para ella. Porque seamos mujeres no significa que pensemos iguales y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionaría ella. Tal vez seas maduro y estés seguro y ya pienses en esas cosas pero ¿Y Derpy?

-Buen punto, Shimmer- pensó Whooves -. Mejor entonces la segunda opción.

-¿Tu invento? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Eso es sólo entre Ditzy yo.

-¿No me dirás? Eso no es justo.

-Sabes demasiado- señaló su pesado reloj -. Debería mandarte y atraparte en la era prehistórica.

Ambos soltaron risas. Sunset mantuvo la sonrisa y se lo quedó mirando, muy agradecida.

-No sé cómo agradecerte. Fue un lindo detalle la tutoría y me distrajiste bastante…tú también eres de confiar- le codeó un brazo y sonrió. -. Gracias, Whooves, es en serio. Eres un buen amigo.

Y por una razón a Whooves el comentario le hizo dar una punzada en el centro del estómago. Una mala sensación que parecía hundirse en el centro de su cuerpo… ¿La culpa?

Recogía sus útiles mecánicamente, sin poder ver bien a los ojos a Sunset como lo había hecho durante todo la tarde. Su cabeza se puso pesada y aquella sensación de culpa le removía el estómago.

-Ya sé que dije gracias, pero gracias de nuevo- dijo la joven mientras salían de la escuela.

-De nada- contestó con voz neutra y selló los labios, pero al verla bajar los escalones para irse, se impulsó con fuerza hacia adelante -. ¡Sunset!

Ella se detuvo y volteó la cabeza.

-Dime.

"Sí, dile" habló su Conciencia. "Tú cállate, ¿quieres? Es mi amiga" regañó Whooves frunciendo el ceño. "¿Ahora es tu amiga? Lo que haces… ¿hacen los amigos? Hasta ocultarle lo que haces a tu "asistente", a tu novia". Y Whooves cerró los ojos, dándole la razón y más culpable. La conciencia se rió de él "Vamos… ¿recién ahora caes en cuenta que no es justo para tu amiga?" continuó esa voz y Whooves suspiró, sin saber qué hacer mientras Shimmer levantaba una ceja, dubitativa.

-¿Whooves?- lo llamó -. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Sunset- suspiró de nuevo, con la mirada gacha bajando los escalones desganado, enfrascado en su cabeza y continuando la discusión con su conciencia. -. Hasta mañana.

-Claro. Hasta mañana.

Sunset y Whooves se fueron por diferentes caminos. Cuando la joven estaba cruzando la calle, escuchó unos pasos acelerados hacia ella, entonces paró de pronto y se dio vuelta, para que la otra persona no alcanzara a parar y se chocaran hasta darse un golpe entre sus frentes, haciéndola caer de espaldas y ésta aterrizara sobre ella en plena calle que daban gracias no pasaba ni un auto.

-¡Pero qué…!- se quejó Sunset por el agudo dolor de su frente y se vio aplastada por el cuerpo de Trixie Lulamoon.

-¡¿Quién te manda a parar a raya?!- se quejó ella, apoyando una mano en el suelo y estirándose para quedar sobre su rostro y con la otra mano le amenazó con un puño. -. ¡Si queda una marca en el rostro de Trixie te arrepentirás, Shimmer! ¡Me bello rostro, el bello rostro de Trixie!- gruñó molesta.

-¿Te quitas? Me hundes el muslo con tu rodilla.

Y Trixie se sonrió de lado con su segunda.

-Oh, sí, claro- exclamó sátira y se apoyó en esa rodilla para levantarse, hundiéndola aún más con el peso de su cuerpo. Sunset apretó los dientes del dolor.

-¡Auch, Trixie! Lo hiciste apropósito- le reprochó, sentándose de golpe y ceñuda.

-¿Y? golpeaste a Trixie primero- bramó levantando los brazos, indignada -. ¡A Trrrixie!

-¡Yo acaso tengo ojos en la espalda!- exclamó levantándose del suelo. Se sacudió su pantalón y con la frente arrugada, enojada la ver a Trixie con esa pose de quemeimportismo. -. Fue un accidente. ¡Deja de ser una moles…!- se interrumpió al comprobar la palabra que creyó que no volvería usar.

-Molestia…- la dijo Trixie, cayendo en cuenta en su mala reacción -. Oh, Trixie se dejó llevar- se lamentó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, curvando las cejas y la miró -. Trixie lo siente. No quise decir lo que dije ni hundirte la rodilla, bueno sí, pero Trixie se arrepiente. Perdón.

Sunset suspiró y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Ven, salgamos de la calle antes de que nos arrollen- y ambas terminaron por cruzar la calzada - ¿Y para qué corrías hacia mí?

-Ehm, Trixie quería decir "hola" ya que no nos vimos en todo el día.

-Awww- se burló Sunset codeándola -. Eres adorable.

-¡Trixie no es adorable!

-¡Claro que sí!

-No, claro que no.

Sunset rió con ganas y Trixie se relajó.

-En serio, Trixie lo siente.

-Ya basta, Trix. Está bien, sólo, controla mejor tus reacciones.

-Trixie lo hará.

-Y aún eres algo egocéntrica.

Trixie torció la boca y la miró de reojo.

-Sí, Trixie lo sabe.

-Aunque ahora es más tolerable- reconoció -. También debes dejar de hablar en tercera persona.

-¡No pidas imposibles, Shimmer!- bramó, levantado los brazos hacia el cielo.

-¡Lo sé!- se rió -. Eso es parte de tu encanto, Trixie. Es pedir imposibles. Lo que te hace única, tu marca. Hasta eso de andar levantando los brazos- se rió, arremedándola.

-¿Es sólo Trixie o estás muy risueña? Ya que estos días has estado, ya sabes, zombie, despistada y con una permanente cejas curvadas.

-Sólo tuve un buen rato sin pensar en mis problemas, así que no me los recuerdes, ¿Está bien?

-Está bien.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías aún en la escuela? Es tarde.

-Me castigaron, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ohhh sí!

-Insisto, estás muy desorientada.

-Que no me recuerdes mis problemas- le hizo acuerdo. -. Y te castigaron por enseñar tu hoja durante el examen de Ciencias Naturales. Bien merecido te lo tienes. Sabes que no debes hacer eso. Es un mal que le haces al otro.

-Trixie lo sabe pero…- frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

-¿Pero…?- la motivó.

-Pero…- suspiró resignada y cerrando los ojos -. Trixie creyó que así ganaría un amigo.

-Trix…- susurró, cubriendo sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo y la apegó a su lado. Trixie abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el suelo -. Esa no es la manera correcta de hacer amigos. Sólo ganarás que te usen. Hacer favores interesados o hacer cualquier cosa que te digan los demás no es forma para ganar una verdadera amistad.

-Bueno, Trixie no resiste esas miradas acusatorias. Sólo recuerdan lo que fui y creo, creo que por eso actué como actué hace rato cuando choqué contigo. Me dejé llevar por la frustración y mi pasado.

-Resiste, ¿sí? Valdrá la pena. Te lo aseguro. Tienes a Bonbon, a Lyra, a Derpy, y me tienes a mí- la apretó aún más y pegó su cabeza al lado de la suya, consolándola -. Somos tus amigas. Eres mi amiga. Soy tu amiga. Hubo un tiempo en que creí que mi pasado podría más que el cariño y apoyo que me tenían Las Rainbooms pero Whooves me ayudó a ver que su luz era suficiente para alumbrar mi oscuridad. Deja que te alumbremos, Trixie.

Aquellas palabras, no sólo se las decía a Lulamoon, quien levantó la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo esperanzada; sino también a ella misma, ya que últimamente no se sentía ella misma, perdiéndose en lagunas mentales que trataba descifrar y cuando lo conseguía lo detenía, porque eran recuerdos que sólo empeoraban su estado de ánimo. "¿Qué me sucede?" se preguntó mientras le sonreía a Trixie. Se separó de ella y continuaron caminando, pero se detuvieron en cuanto un lindo, costoso y lujoso auto negro se estacionaba en la calle de enfrente. El vidrio del copiloto se bajó, dejando ver al chofer.

-¡Vaya! Un auto de ricachón- soltó Sunset colocándose una mano en la cintura -. Y viene con el juego completo. Con un chofer de elegante uniforme, ¿me pregunto a quién esperará en esta zona…?

-Ehm, ¿A Trixie?

Sunset la miró de inmediato, viendo a la joven sacudir la mano hacia el chofer y este le devolvió el saludo sujetando un extremo de su gorro.

\- Cierto. A veces olvido que tienes mucho dinero.

-Olvidas muchas cosas. Aún estás muy despistada- le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza con los nudillos -. Deja de pensar demasiado. Trixie apuesta que aunque duermas, no descansas, porque estás intranquila y por eso también debe ser la causa que andas ida, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se asombró.

-Trixie conoce el sentimiento- suspiró para sacudir la cabeza -. Bueno, me voy, Shimmer. ¿Quieres que Trixie pase a dejarte?

-No es necesario.

-¡Claro que lo es! Acepta el gesto de Trixie como una disculpa por ser una molestia por un momento.

Sunset rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y asintió.

Una vez dentro del auto, Trixie miraba hacia la calle desde la ventana mientras Sunset olía lo costoso del auto y admiraba sus asientos y tecnología. Dejó de contemplar lo que el dinero podría comprar para pensar en Trixie y su comentario.

"Trixie conoce el sentimiento".

Sunset aún no conocía del todo a Trixie. No sabía si algo más la hacía sufrir, o qué formó su personalidad egocéntrica, que la convirtió en una joven solitaria. Decía que su familia era igual a ella. No dijo más detalles. Pero ya lo sabría, de a poco. Así como ella se iba abriendo con ella.

…

Trixie se desembarcó del auto y sostuvo su mochila en un hombro.

-Gracias, Driver- le dijo al chofer con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer servirle, Señorita Lulamoon.

"Señorita Lulamoon" repitió Trixie en su cabeza bajando las cejas mientras caminaba hacia la enorme entrada de una enorme mansión, cruzó la enorme sala, subió la enorme escalera, recorrió los enormes pasillos y entró a su enorme habitación. Tiró su mochila al suelo y se tiró a su enorme cama de elegantes sábanas de encaje.

Todo era tan grande…y Trixie tan pequeña.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras se le desbordaba una lágrima. "Sunset tiene razón, no sé hacer amigos" cerró los ojos, encogiéndose hasta estar en posición fetal "Me hice amiga de Shimmer y Bonbon por casualidad. Por accidente. Después de Derpy, que por si fuera ella se hace amiga de cualquiera que se le cruza por el camino y Lyra, por intervención de Bonbon. Nadie se acerca realmente a Trixie para querer ser su amigo, sólo para molestar o mirarla mal". Trixie cerró los ojos y se les desbordaron más lágrimas. "Trixie no es grande y poderosa…es insegura y débil por dentro aunque Trixie no lo aparenta. Pero no puedo retroceder por culpa de quienes no creen en Trixie. Debo ser más fuerte, de verdad ser grande y poderosa para mantenerme por aquellos que sí creen en Trixie, así sean los únicos amigos que Trixie hará en su vida" sonrió pese que aún lloraba, aunque ya no sabía de qué, recordando la voz de Sunset "Porque son suficientes para alumbrar la oscuridad de Trixie". Miró alrededor, todo grande y vacío "y un poco amortiguar su soledad…".

…

-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamó entusiasta Derpy sorprendiendo por detrás a Whooves. -. Tu mamá me dejó pasar mientras iba de salida- le avisó. -. Dijo que te cuidara- se rió, divertida.

Estaban en el cuarto de Whooves, un lugar en el que la pared estaba empapelado de apuntes, bocetos e información valiosa, algunos aparatos electrónicos a medios construir estaban sobre una mesa o en las repisas, y había una cafetera en una esquina, para aquellas noches en vela en que el joven se pasaba trabajando en su próximo invento o estudiando tras su último viaje.

Whooves se dio vuelta y saludó a Derpy con un corto beso en los labios, pero apenas se separó, vio sus rubias cejas fruncidas.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó.

-Sí- suspiró, echándose en su silla con ruedas.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-No tienes nada qué ver. Nadie tiene nada qué ver. Nadie es más culpable que yo y sólo yo- y se restregó la frente con frustración.

Derpy curvó las cejas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, frente a él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ditzy…- suspiró -. No te culpo si me juzgas o pienses diferente de mí.

-Nunca haría eso- se apresuró a contradecir más preocupada y se levantó a abrazarlo -. Yo te amo, Whooves.

-Y yo a ti y por eso no debo ocultarte nada, y lo he estado haciendo. A ti y a Sunset Shimmer.

Whooves la separó con delicadeza y se puso de pie, hacia su estante llenos de cuadernos con información e investigaciones de sus viajes en el tiempo y tomó un cuaderno de pasta roja de treinta centímetro. Contempló su portada y se lo estiró a Derpy sin mirarla.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella, sujetándolo.

-Parte del pasado de Sunset Shimmer en Equestria.

Derpy dejó caer la barbilla, mirándolo desconcertada. Whooves la miró, con la Conciencia hincándole la cabeza para que continuara.

-He estado viajando a Equestria-continuó -, ajustando coordenadas en mi reloj justo en el pasado de Sunset Shimmer.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- balbuceó, aún sorprendida.

-Desde ese viaje que hicimos Sunset y yo, me intrigó bastante su pasado- se explicó -. Me llovían tantas preguntas, tantas dudas y, y, tú sabes cómo me obsesiono cuando un objeto de investigación me llama mucho la atención.

-Pero Whooves- frunció el ceño, firme -. Ella no es un objeto de investigación, ¡es nuestra amiga!

Whooves soltó una corta sonrisa, aún con su semblante serio.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor- reconoció.

-Entonces…- dijo ella, abriendo el cuaderno, ojeando sus apuntes –Has estado entrometiéndote en su pasado, fisgoneando, metiendo tus narices en donde no te llaman- cerró el cuaderno de golpe y levantó la mirada, molesta -. ¡No voy a leerlo! Es injusto, Whooves. ¡Es como si estuvieras leyendo su diario! A nadie le gusta eso.

Cuando Derpy se enojaba, ¡Olvídate de su dulce personalidad! La joven se puso de pie y lo encaró.

-¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo!- continuaba diciéndole a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con el ceño fruncido, firme y molesta, sacudiendo el cuaderno.

-Lo sé- bajó la mirada -. Y ahora reaccioné cuando ella dijo confiar en mí- negó con la cabeza -. Me cegó la investigación. Claro que ella es no es un objeto de investigación, ni mucho menos merece que ande fisgoneando "su diario" como dices- sonrió -. Tienes razón. Eres un genio, Ditzy.

-Siempre me lo dices- exclamó, un poco más calmada.

-Porque lo eres- murmuró y pegó su frente al de ella -. Lo siento, Ditzy. Por ocultártelo.

-Con quien debes disculparte es que con Sunset- declaró levantando un brazo para rodear su cuello -. Aunque no sacarías nada, ¿verdad? Sólo perturbarla más de lo que ya está, ¿La has visto las últimas semanas?

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-No se lo digas y olvídate de este "objeto de investigación".

Whooves dejó cerrar los ojos. Estaba en un punto en el pasado de Sunset en el que quería saber su cambio, si algo tenía que ver su actitud de estos últimos días y aquella extraña transformación. Era una espectacular investigación, de las pocas de la que suele obsesionarse. Pero Derpy tenía razón. Sunset Shimmer era su amiga y ella confiaba en él, pero, ¿averiguar lo que le ocurre no es ayudarla también? A estas alturas a Whooves ya le dolía la cabeza.

-Ditzy, yo…- quiso decirle lo que pensaba pero calló al sentir sus labios robarle las palabras.

-Que lo olvides- susurró continuando el beso -. Déjala en paz- y tiró el cuaderno rojo sobre el escritorio para acomodar sus brazos en su cuello y profundizar el beso.

Whooves la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo como su cabeza se despejaba de suposiciones al concentrarse en la cálida y dulce sensación de besarla.

Ahora se sentía menos culpable. Pero no estaba libre del todo. Nunca lo estará, si nunca ofrecerá disculpas a Sunset Shimmer.

Pero perdió el hilo de residuos de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que el beso cada vez se aceleraba en ritmo y las manos de Derpy habían bajado al cuello de su camisa, abriendo un botón y aflojado el nudo de su corbatín verde.

-Ditzy…- se apartó, mirándola sonrojado por lo que ese movimiento significaba.

-Han pasado tres años- le dijo, igual o peor de sonrojada -. Y yo…yo te amo mucho, mucho.

-Y yo a ti…- le dijo levantándole el rostro avergonzado y le volvió a besar. -. Pero seamos listos, ¿sí? No estamos preparados, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Yo…soy un genio, ¿lo olvidas?- y del bolsillo de su falda enseñó un cuadrito de aluminio.

Whooves agrandó los ojos enrojecido "¿Acaso lo tenía planeado ya?" pensó para después mirarla y esbozar una gran sonrisa y empezarse a reír. Derpy al principio se sintió ofendida pero su risa era contagiosa y empezó a soltar unas cortas para luego reírse igual que él, hasta dolerles el estómago. Whooves le rodeó la cintura y la volvió apegar la frente sobre la suya, aún divertido, con sonrisa de niño y tirando risas.

-Claro que eres un genio, Ditzy- le robó un beso, cortándole la risa -. Y también te amo mucho, mucho- levantó las manos para acunarle el rostro, mirándola más tiernamente -. Y por ende, te deseo mucho también.

Derpy enrojeció entre una tierna sonrisa y se miraron, cerrando el trato.

Existen muchas formas de demostrar el amor…y ellos ya se habían demostrado su afecto de muchas maneras durante todos estos años. Y esa noche, mezclándose sus suspiros, callando jadeos con nuevos besos, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, nuevos sabores en sus labios, de sentir la piel del otro y enlazar tan cerca no sólo sus cuerpos, sino sus almas, sus corazones, tan expuestos sin sentir ya vergüenza, sino como si se trataran de un mismo cuerpo; sólo habían manifestado de la forma más pura y mágica el amor que se sentían.

Acurrucado, acariciando la cabellera rubia y despeinada de Derpy mientras dormía, Whooves comprobó con verdadera certeza que no hay mejor tiempo que el presente, que el ahora. Cerró los ojos, besando en diferentes zonas del rostro a su novia con el corazón hinchado de amor y ternura, sintiendo cómo la necesidad de viajar al pasado para revivir momentos de su relación se disipaban…porque había situaciones de la vida, como estas, en las que sólo se vive una vez y no pueden repetirse, jamás.

Pero entonces soltó una sonrisa y se levantó despacio para no despertarla…

Poco rato después, algo molestó la nariz de Derpy. La joven abrió lentamente los ojos pero los agrandó de golpe al verse cubierta de burbujas. ¡Hermosas burbujas de colores y de diferentes tamaños!

Derpy se sentó de un salto en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana, mirando perdida de encanto y con una enorme sonrisa al verse rodeada de burbujas que se iluminaban en la oscuridad. Rojas, verdes, azules, amarillas, rosas, ¡Pequeñas como uvas hasta grandes como un balón!

-Era tu regalo de aniversario- habló Whooves, ya vestido, apoyado en la esquina del cuarto que con la noche lo había ocultado. –Creo que no resistí la tentación de dártelo ya- continuó, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa -. ¿Te gusta?

-Whooves…- suspiró al verlo sentarse a su lado, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar, fascinada, perdiéndose con las brillantes y coloridas burbujas que flotaban por todo el cuarto. -. ¡Son hermosas, realmente hermosas!

Derpy se vistió ansiosa y torpemente, como cuando un niño se pone su ropa de invierno para salir disparado hacia la entrada de la casa a jugar con la nieve. Una peculiar máquina que parecía haber sido alguna vez una aspiradora se hallaba conectada y del tubo donde debía succionar aire, salían disparadas cientos y cientos las burbujas. Derpy comenzó a saltar, dar vueltas en círculos y reírse, perdida de encanto, jugando y reventando las burbujas.

-¡ES EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO!- gritó riéndose y se abalanzó a Whooves para darle sonoros besos en la cara. -. ¡Ahora te amo más!

-¿Ah, sí, por interés?- se rió, abrazándola. -. Yo también cada día te amo más.

Y envueltos en la oscuridad, rodeados sólo de lo luminosidad de las coloridas burbujas, se quedaron abrazados, escuchando el melodioso mismo ritmo en el que iban sus corazones.

-Chicos, ya lleg…- interrumpió la madre de Whooves abriendo la puerta pero fue atacada con las cientos de burbujas que la hicieron soltar las bolsas de compras y retroceder mientras daba golpes en el aire para quitarse de encima las burbujas. -. ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ¡Time Turner, ¿es uno de tus locos inventos tuyos, cierto?!

Y la pareja se rieron en complicidad.

…

**Awwww. Debo decir que fue una enorme coincidencia que en el capítulo 100 a Derpy le haya encantado los fuegos artificiales de Whooves por lo brillantes que se veían y yo suba este capítulo que escribí hace unas dos semanas atrás ya con esas burbujas de colores que brillan en la oscuridad y haya acertado en su rol de inventor xD qué linda ironía.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y respecto a subir dos veces por semana…creo que no podré hacerlo, lo siento mucho pero en último minuto estoy hundida en trabajos de universidad :/ en serio lo siento pero eso sí, puntual como siempre subiré los días miércoles. De modo disculpas subí dos capítulos por este miércoles, así que no les hago perder más tiempo para que lean el siguiente xD**

**Gracias por los reviews, fav, de nuevo lo siento, comenten lo que piensen y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	11. Es Tiempo De Un Cambio

**Es tiempo de un cambio**

Faltaba un poco más de dos meses para que el año escolar concluyera. Ya habían pasado la primera fase de los exámenes y la mayoría habían salido bien. Pese las semanas en las que Sunset era un completo zombie dentro del aula, también salió bien, no sacó siempre los dieces que estaba acostumbrada a sacar en todas las materias, siendo el único nueve en matemáticas y gracias Whooves, por lo que ver algunos ocho, sietes y hasta un seis, le afectó.

Sostenía su libreta de notas entre sus manos. Estaba apegada de espaldas a su casillero y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción.

-¿Esa cara larga, Caramelo?- le preguntó Applejack mientras abría su casillero. Entonces vio su libreta de notas -. Oh, no es tan malo.

-Lo es para mí. El estudio siempre ha sido lo mío, lo único en lo que no fallaba y ahora hasta en eso estoy fallando.

-Tuviste un mal tiempo y en la peor de las semanas. Te recuperarás en las próximas pruebas.

-No lo entiendes. Esto va más allá de buenas notas…- calló, apretándose los labios. "Estoy cambiando…" pensó, curvando las cejas.

-Dime- le dijo llevándose una mano a su sombrero -. ¿Cómo van las pesadillas? ¿Sigues teniéndolas?

-A veces. No tan seguidas como esas semanas, pero a veces.

-¿Y aun no recuerdas qué sueñas?

Negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba y abría su casillero para guardar la libreta de notas.

-Tengo que irme- avisó Sunset -. Se supone que debo cargar la nueva tanda de donaciones para el evento benéfico.

-Oh, sí, yo tengo que hablar con la organizadora del evento- ambas se intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Pinkie Pie- corearon.

-Sí- suspiró Applejack –Para ver cuántos pies de manzana necesitan, jabas de sidra, manzanas acarameladas, bueno, en fin.

-Es realmente encantador que este año sea en un parque de diversiones- opinó Sunset -. Así aquellas personas sin hogar podrán distraerse y despejar sus mentes de malos recuerdos mientras reciben donaciones de los estudiantes y ciudadanía.

-Y todo gracias a Trixie- rió la vaquera -. No puedo creer que su padre sea del gran linaje de hombres y mujeres de negocios, entre ellos ser importante accionista del parque de diversiones como para dejarnos hacer el evento allí sin cobrar ni un centavo. Claro, a excepción del uso de los juegos que nosotros debemos pagar pero serán donados. Los beneficiados podrán subirse gratis.

-Déjate de cosas Applejack y admítelo, al menos el apellido Lulamoon sí es Grande y Poderoso…

-See…- y cerró su casillero.

…

Cherry Crash se pasaba el rímel en una velocidad record sin manchar ni una gota de negro su rostro. Parpadeó y se sonrió frente al espejo que tenía pegado en su casillero, entonces se dio cuenta que sus labios estaban perdiendo color, por lo que sacó su labial rojo y se lo pasó suavemente por la boca. Se pasó ambas manos por su cabello corto y verde y se los desbarató hasta quedar en un "peinado despeinado", como ella lo decía con risa.

Entonces sintió más potente el calor de una mirada. Desde hace un rato la sentía pero no prestaba atención, sin embargo quién sea que la miraba, ya estaba abusando, por lo que empezó a sentirse demasiado expuesta.

-Ok, me halagan pero basta de tanto ojeadera, ¿no?- bramó, volteando y mirando a cada alumno que caminaba y sacaba cosas del casillero, mirándola confundidos. Giró los ojos y siguió con lo suyo en su casillero.

Para esto, algunos casilleros más atrás, Bonbon ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Trixie, avergonzada.

-Trixie capta el mensaje- dijo la ilusionista, mirando a Cherry -. Oh, ¿Quieres que Trixie te siga el dúo? ¡Puedo hacerlo!- entrecerró los ojos, mirando de pies a cabeza a la rockera -. Bueno…ella tiene….no, no…ella es….tampoco…sus caderas son…emm… su figura me…tampoco… ¿Me gusta su pelo verde?- se golpeó la frente -. ¡Lo siento, pero Trixie no puede hacerlo!

Bonbon se sonrió, olvidando la vergüenza de hace un rato y se apartó.

-No, Trixie, no tienes que hacerlo. Es mi culpa. No sé qué me pasó. Jamás me quedo mirando a alguien tanto tiempo.

-Entonces…- agrandó los ojos -¿eso quiere decir que ya olvidaste a…ya sabes, a Lyra?

Bonbon se pegó a su casillero, abrazando un cuaderno y suspiró.

-Ya no duele tanto, pero no deja de doler y ya ha pasado unos buenos días sin que le haya llorado- volvió a suspirar parar mirar a Cherry sacar unas baquetas del casillero y empezar a tocar con ellas sus piernas un ritmo. -. Pero no sé- se encogió de hombros -. Sólo me la quedé mirando porque…- se calló, sonrojándose y mirando a Trixie -no tienes que escucharme si…

-Ya hablamos de eso, Bonbon.

-De acuerdo- tragó saliva y volvió a mirar de reojo a la rockera -. Es genial y linda- suavizó la mirada -, muy linda.

-Awww- gimió y la abrazó de lado -. Bonbon se está dando otra oportunidad al amor…

-No es eso- la apartó de golpe y con ceño fruncido, poniéndose seria –y además no puedo, al menos no en esta escuela ya que parezco ser la única que gusta de las chicas.

-Sin mencionar que soy la única que lo sabe.

-Además- tragó saliva, más seria -No quiero repetir la historia como la de Lyra- apretó más el cuaderno -. Mi corazón no aguantaría otra decepción.

-Hola, Trixie- saludó Sunset acercándose a ellas -. Hola, Bonbon.

-Hola, llamitas, no incendiaste nada hoy, ¿cierto?- bromeó Bonbon.

Sunset le sonrió pero el apodo y comentario le desagradó bastante.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó a Trixie y ella cerró su casillero enseguida tomando su mochila.

-¡Trixie siempre está lista y puntual!- exclamó levantando los brazos triunfal para después mirar a Bonbon -. Nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo.

-Claro- aseguró haciéndoles de las manos mientras se iban, pero entonces se apegó a la pared al ver que Cherry Crash caminaba cerca suyo platicando animadamente con Mistery Mint mientras tocaba en el aire con sus baquetas. Bonbon le dio la espalda y pegó su frente al frío metal de su casillero. "_Esto es demasiado complicado…"_, pensó, soltando un suspiro.

…

Ringo, un chico de piel lavanda, de cabello y bigote gris oscuro con unas rayas blancas que al igual que Vinyl Scratch, tenía la costumbre de usar gafas la mayor parte del tiempo, tocaba teclas al azar, aburrido, mientras Flash estaba sentado en un silla tocando una misma nota en su guitarra.

-La espera me está matando leeeeentamente- dijo Ringo. -. ¿Cuánto lleva de retraso?

-Ya va hacer cuarenta minutos- refunfuñó Flash mirando la hora en su celular -. La Subdirectora Luna nos prestó el aula de música por una hora antes de que entrara la banda de la escuela. ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!

-Pero creo que lo suficiente para romperle un tambor en su cabeza.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Brawly Beats, un chico de cuerpo fornido y piel ámbar pálido con el cabello medio largo de color ópalo moderado, mismo color de sus ojos. Entró al aula pero tragó saliva al ver las fulminantes miradas de los dos chicos -. Antes de que digan algo, tardé por esto- y levantó su mano derecha, que estaba vendada.

-¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Estás lastimado?- bramó Ringo, dejando de tocar el teclado -¡Debes estar bromeando!

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Flash y Brawly sonrió, avergonzado.

*Flashback*

_Un quejido seguido de un mar de aplausos se escuchó mientras Applejack gritaba el característico sonido de vaquero emocionado, levantándose de la silla mientras un chico se sobaba la mano tras una lucha de vencidas._

_-¡Esa es mi vaquera! ¿No es un encanto?- exclamaba Thunderlane entre el público de alumnos._

_-¡Vamos, ¿Quién es el que sigue?!- exclamó Applejack, recogiendo con su sombrero el dinero de la apuesta._

_-¡Yo!- exclamó Brawly, apartando al perdedor y sentarse en la silla._

_-¿Estás seguro, Caramelo? Mira que eres baterista y no respondo si te llego a lastimar ya que, aunque no quiero sonar petulante, tengo el título de campeona de vencidas. Me corresponde advertirte. _

_-Descuida, no seré amable así que tampoco tú lo seas._

_-Uhhhh- exclamó el público estudiantil presente en el aula sin usar, empezando a apostar de nuevo. Applejack sonrió desafiante y se sentó en su silla._

_-¿Quién dijo miedo?_

_-Yo no lo hice._

_-Yo tampoco._

_-¡Vamos, Applejack!- gritó Thunderlane levantando un cartel con su nombre, fascinado de ver la fuerza de la vaquera mientras Pinkie Pie, que era la arbitra en el juego, aparece vestida con camiseta de rayas blancas y negras y short oscuro._

_-¡Uno, dos, tres, empieza!- chilló reventando un globo y sonó el silbato._

En el presente, los dos músicos rechinaban los dientes al baterista.

-¡¿Te torciste la muñeca en un estúpido juego de vencidas?!- bramó Ringo, indignado.

-¡Bien Applejack te lo advirtió! Ella es la campeona de vencidas de Canterlot High- se descargó Flash. -. ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarla justo cuando tenemos que tocar el sábado en el evento de beneficencia?

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- calmó Brawly -. Por eso no sólo llegué tarde ya que me las arreglé para conseguir un reemplazo.

-¡Hello, guapos!- entró Cherry Crash con energía a la sala.

-Hola, chicos- saludó más calmadamente Mistery Mint tras de su amiga, mostrando una cajita blanca -. ¿Mentas?- ofreció.

-¿Qué hubo, bonitos?- saludó Cherry, dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Flash y Ringo, acostumbrados a su característica forma de saludarlos; sellando con su labial rojo en plena mejilla su boca. -. ¿Quieres que te dé otro?- parpadeó Cherry a Brawly.

-No, gracias- y le mostró su marca de labial en la mejilla izquierda -. Con este es suficiente.

-Nunca se tiene suficiente de Cherry Crash- y le besó la mejilla derecha. -. Ok, soy el reemplazo del tonto pero querido Brawly Beats, así que yo sólo tomaré mi lugar- caminó hacia la batería y se sentó –y ustedes me guían la canción que tocarán.

-Bueno…- suspiró Flash mirando a Brawly -. Al menos conseguiste un buen reemplazo. Cherry es muy buena y se adapta rápido al ritmo.

-¡Ya rugiste Sentry!- exclamó Cherry y empezó a tocar salvajemente la batería.

-Si ella no podía iba a decirle a Pinkie Pie- le dijo Brawly a Flash entre el ruido que hacía Cherry -. Y créeme, no quería hacerlo conociendo que es peor que Cherry…

-Y ya de por sí con Cherry ya tenemos suficiente- apoyó Flash, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos como los demás ante el bullicio de su amiga …. ¡Cherry! ¡Hey!... ¡CHERRY!

-¿Dime, guapo?- preguntó ella, deteniendo su ritmo salvaje y todos se quitaron las manos de las orejas con alivio.

-¿Mentas después de ese ruido?- preguntó Mistery en general.

-Yo tomaré uno- aceptó Flash.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Mistery?- preguntó Cherry con una risa burlona ante la mirada amenazante que su amiga le hacía mientras caminaba hacia el chico -. Flash quiere de tus mentas…- y meneó los hombros cerrando los ojos y estirando los labios, tirando besitos.

Gracias al cielo Flash estaba de espaldas a Cherry por lo que no vio nada. Mistery tragó saliva y le sonrió mientras sacaba unas cuatro bolitas blancas de la caja y se las pasaba a Sentry. El breve contacto de sus dedos dejó a Mistery espaciarle un sonrojo.

-Gracias, Mistery- le sonrió, llevándose los caramelos a la boca.

-De nada, Flash- contestó sonriente.

-Ya que soy la baterista de la banda- empezó Cherry.

-Reemplazo- corrigió Brawly mirándola fijo -. Reemplazo de baterista de la banda.

-Ok, ok, guapo, ya que soy "reemplazo de baterista de la banda"- dijo imitando su voz al ponerla gruesa y los demás soltaron una risita –¿puedo sugerir a mi estimada Mistery Mint como vocalista femenina?

-¿Yo qué?- jadeó Mistery.

-Por favor, estimada- dijo Cherry poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su falda cuadriculada -. Tienes una voz hermosa que no aprovechas más para cantar en tu cuarto sacudiendo la cabeza con un cepillo de cabello como micrófono. Ya viene hora que aproveches tu potencial- decía caminando y abrazó por detrás a Ringo -. Deberían hacerle una prueba para que sepan que no miento- lo agarró de la barbilla para que la vea a los ojos -. ¿Y cuándo Cherry Crash miente?- lo soltó de golpe -. No me contestes. Pero sabes por qué punto voy- y se dirigió hacia Flash, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro y cubriéndole el otro con un brazo que lo dejaba colgar sobre su pecho -. ¿Mencioné también que toca la guitarra?

-Cherry, ya sabíamos todo de eso de Mistery- habló Brawly.

-Pues a mí me parece que se les olvidaron porque sería ideal como integrante femenina de la banda.

-Cherry…- jadeó cansada Mistery y llevándose la mano hacia la frente -. Por favor, deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí. Además dudo que quieran un integrante más y…

-Cherry tiene razón- habló Flash y Mistery se mandó a callar de golpe.

Cherry sonrió con triunfo mientras se apartaba de Flash y este caminaba hacia Mistery. _"Te voy a matar, Cherry, te voy a matar cruelmente, Cherry" _pensaba Mistery en su cabeza con los nervios de punta al ver a Flash sonriente hacia ella.

-Te he escuchado cantar antes. Mejor dicho todos nosotros ya que cuando usas audífonos empiezas a cantar parte de la letra y tienes una maravillosa voz que no estás aprovechando al máximo.

"_Insisto Cherry, veré la forma de asesinarte mientras crees pasar un noche de sueño tranquila"_ continuaba pensando Mistery, tratando de no sonrojarse con fuerza ante los cumplidos que Flash le hacía.

-¿Qué dicen chicos?- preguntó Flash a Ringo y Brawly -. ¿Se nos une Mistery Mint como cantante femenina?

-No veo problema- respondió Ringo jugando con su bigote.

-Por mi lado tampoco- aprobó también el baterista.

-¡Así tal vez algunos chicos los escucharán al menos porque tienen a una sexy chica rockera con aliento a menta!

-¡Cherry!- retó Mistery.

Flash volvió a mirar a Mistery y estiró una mano hacia ella para un apretón.

-Felicidades, eres una de los Flash Drive.

Mistery apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Cherry se apareció y los empujó a ambos entre sí.

-¡Qué apretón, un abacho!- exclamó energizante y todo el sonrojo que contenía Mistery reventó en su cara al tener que estar así de cerca de Flash. Tras el abrazo y que Flash se dirigía a sus amigos, Mistery miró horriblemente a su amiga y le dio un puñetazo en su brazo.

-Cuánto te desprecio...

-No es cierto- sonrió divertida, sobándose donde recibió el golpe.

El timbre sonó y el grupo debió despejar el salón para los otros estudiantes.

-Mañana a la misma hora y puntuales por favor- pidió Ringo casi con suplica -. Odio la impuntualidad.

-Sí, guapo, lo que digas. Hasta mañana- despidió Cherry. -. Y chicos, gracias por lucir mi marca. Así toda la escuela sabrá que son propiedad de Cherry Crash- bromeó caminando sentido contrario con Mistery.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron al recordar la marca del beso de Cherry y empezaron a quitárselos frotándose la mejilla con la mano.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Mistery gruñó y se montó sobre la espalda de Cherry, ahorcándola con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Te mataré y lo disfrutaré!- bramó Mistery.

-¡No me arrepiento de nada!- jadeó Cherry riéndose, dejándose caer de rodillas y se desplomó al suelo, con Mistery golpeándola sin cesar, por lo que Cherry se puso boca arriba y empezó a luchar con ella, pero en todo el rato sin desprender su sonrisa y tirar una risas.

Todos los alumnos que pasaban ahí miraban con una ceja levantada la escena extraña.

-¡Ya basta!- quiso parar Cherry -. Uso falda, ¿recuerdas? Apuesto que me vieron todo.

-¡Cómo si fuera algo que quisieran ver!

-¡Soy irresistible, ¿lo olvidas?!- y se carcajeó.

-Ehém- hizo sonar alguien su garganta y ambas pararon en seco, mirando a la subdirectora Luna con ambas manos a la cadera con mirada estricta. -¿Pueden explicarme qué rayos sucede aquí?

Ambas se pusieron de pie enseguida con risas nerviosas mientras se sacudían mutuamente la ropa.

-Estábamos…jugando…- contestó Cherry.

-¿Menta?- ofreció Mistery levantando la cajita hacia Luna.

-Claro…- aceptó aun seria y levantó la mano. Mistery hizo caer cuatro caramelos en su palma y Luna saboreó uno -. Vayan a clase antes de que Celestia las vea, ¿sí?- y siguió caminando, llevándose otro caramelo a la boca.

-Y por esto soy de las que están en el equipo Luna- exclamó Cherry, chasqueando los dedos en dirección a la subdirectora.

-Cuánto te desprecio…- suspiró, resignada.

-No es cierto- y la abrazó de lado, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, marcándole el labial -. Eres también propiedad de Cherry Crash, mi mejor amiga y quiero que seas feliz- la miró -. Estoy harta que tengas que reprimir tus sentimientos por un año más. Ya va tiempo que te declares a Flash Sentry.

-Basta, ¿sí? Sabes bien que no estamos destinados a estar juntos- suspiró y ambas caminaron por los pasillos -. También era nueva igual que él al venir a Canterlot High. Fue la primera persona con quien me hablé al estar juntos durante el recorrido del Comité de Bienvenida. No conocíamos a nadie más así que pasábamos siempre juntos. En el trayecto, me fui enamorando. Pero no pasó ni un día cuando descubrí mis sentimientos hacia él cuando lo descubrí con un juego de coqueteos con esa Sunset Shimmer para más tarde sean novios. Mi corazón se había hecho pedazos cuando apenas pudo disfrutar el sentimiento, y cuando terminaron, dejé pasar un tiempo ya que me parecía precipitado lanzarme al agua apenas había terminado una relación cuando aparece Twilight Sparkle- se llevó las manos a la frente, levantando su cerquillo morado y abriendo los ojos de la frustración, dejando escapar un gruñido -. ¿Cómo competir con ella? Es mágica, hermosa ¡Y una princesa que salvó nuestro pellejo dos veces!- y se detuvo para golpear su cabeza contra el casillero más próximo, con gruñido tras gruñido en cada golpe.

-Hey, oye, oye- la frenó, apartándola del casillero y hacerla mirar -. En primer lugar, no tienes por qué compararte con esa Twilight Sparkle o con cualquier otra chica. Tú tienes tu propio encanto, Mistery.

-No es suficiente- y regresó al casillero para golpearse.

-¡Basta, tonta!- y la volvió a frenar -. Estimada, eres igual de hermosa y especial a tu estilo y si eso no es suficiente para Flash Sentry, es de mi propiedad ¡pero es un completo idiota entonces! Eres talentosa para la música, tienes buen gusto para las bandas, hueles a menta siempre, donas sangre, eres buena alumna y la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener- la abrazó -. Eres más que suficiente, Mistery.

-Cuánto te desprecio, Cherry…- murmuró sonriente, correspondiéndole el abrazo -. Gracias.

-Así que ya sabes- dijo apartándose con una sonrisa alentadora y dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo -. Ve tras él. Es tu oportunidad. ¡Haz que Twilight Sparkle quede corta al lado de una conquistadora Mistery Mint!

-Cielos… ¿En qué lío me he metido?…

-El del amor- le contestó, guiñándole el ojo.

…

Sunset y Trixie resoplaban de cansancio mientras cargaban cajas de ropa donada hacia el gimnasio, con quienes otros chicos ayudaban a ingresar del camión a la escuela toda la donación para el evento y separar por artículos.

Ambas dejaron escapar un bufido al dejar las cajas en el montón.

-Trixie no creyó que esto sería complicado- expresó, tragando saliva al ver la enorme cantidad de cajas que faltaban de separar.

-Recuerda. Es para una buena causa- sonrió -. Es lo que me repito para no perder el ánimo- jadeó del cansancio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Lo sé- dijo Trixie mirándola y bajó el cierre de su sudadera azul para sacársela y dejar lucir una blusa blanca de tiras-. Hace calor.

-Descansamos unos diez minutos para tomar aire- y se dejó caer en el liso suelo y se apoyó en una pila de cajas. Lo mismo hizo Trixie y comprobaron que algunos chicos hacían lo mismo -. Oye, fue muy lindo de tu padre dejarnos usar gratis el parque de diversiones a los beneficiados.

-¡Bah!- murmuró con fastidio, cosa que hizo a Sunset mirarla con mayor atención -. Si supieras lo que Trixie tuve que suplicar para ablandar su corazón y dejárnoslos usar.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ya te dije, Shimmer. Soy sólo el reflejo de mi familia y por eso nadie me corrigió. Sí, somos egoístas y ególatras, pero asimismo nunca nos damos por vencidos y "llegamos a ser los grandes Lulamoon"- ante la última línea hizo comillas con sus dedos mientras hablaba con sarcasmo y cierto fastidio. Suspiró, -, bueno, por lo que no me importó insistirle e insistirle hasta que me dijo "¡¿Si lo hago te callarás de una buena vez, Beatrix Lulamoon?!" y cuando dice mi nombre completo sin su diminutivo es porque ya rebasé su límite.

-Oh…lo siento entonces.

-Sí, bueno, te lo cuento a ti porque confío en ti, así que deja que los demás piensen el hombre de corazón solidario y altruista que creen que es- la miró -. Al menos tu familia debe ser mejor que la mía.

Ante el silencio y el repentino ambiente incómodo, Trixie se quiso ser chiquita al ver el rostro duro pero ojos aguados de Sunset.

-Oh, cielos…Trixie no aprende su lección de meter la pata, ¿no?

-Está bien…- suspiró -. No tengo familia y no lo sabías, bueno, Las Rainbooms tampoco lo saben.

-¿Ah, no? Se suponen que son íntimas.

-Pues… no preguntan mucho de mi pasado en Equestria y yo tampoco les cuento. Tal vez creen que me pondré mal y quieren evitar abrir alguna Caja de Pandora.

-No tienes que contarle a Trixie si no quieres.

-¿Y si quiero?

Trixie dejó de respirar para mirar fijamente a Sunset, quien se había recogido las piernas para abrazárselas y apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas, con la mirada hacia el frente. De una forma, revelar alguna intimidad que nadie más sabe…es pisar una zona más profunda en su amistad.

-Me encontraron de bebé abandonada en el bosque Everfree, un lugar en el que viven peligrosas criaturas. Así que si no lo hacían pronto, alguna criatura me hubiera devorado o habría muerto de hambre. No sé mi historia familiar, me crié en un orfanato hasta que empecé a mostrar talentos altos para la magia y ya sabes el resto, estudiante, Celestia de tutora, etc…- sonrió -. Por eso, hacer este evento benéfico anualmente, y ver a esos niños y jóvenes, olvidando sus tragedias al menos por un rato…- miró a Trixie- Entonces te doy las gracias a ti, por insistir en darle a ellos y de una forma, a mi pequeña potrilla, un día en el que pueda sentir diversión, felicidad y esperanza en la vida. Sé en carne propia lo duro que es no saber de dónde vienes…- suspiró cabizbaja, con la mirada hacia a un lado de su pierna, a su Cutie Mark -…ni hacia dónde vas…

-Shimmer…- se rejuntó a ella, posando la cabeza a su hombro y Sunset apoyó la suya sobre la de ella, como si fuesen dos árboles que estuvieron a punto de caer pero en el trayecto se encontraron y ahora se apoyan mutuamente para mantenerse en pie.

-Gracias por escuchar- sonrió.

-Gracias por confiar en Trixie- suavizó la mirada -. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a Trixie.

Sin decir nada más, compartieron un nuevo agradable silencio para después seguir con su parte del trabajo.

…

-Ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam- saboreó sonrojada Lyra con la cuchara en la boca que sostenía Bicmac -. ¿Por qué será que tu comida sabe mejor que la mía?

-Estamos comiendo lo mismo- dijo sonriente mientras pasaba la cuchara otra vez a su gelatina y volvía darle en la boca a Lyra.

-Ñam, ñam- saboreó para apartarse y darle un corto pero profundo beso en los labios hasta estirarle un poco el inferior. -. La manzana sabe mejor en tu boca- le susurró y ambos se sonrieron mirándose fijamente.

-De pronto no me apetece mi gelatina…ni volver a comer manzana- le murmuró Bonbon a Trixie mientras arrastraba su gelatina hacia ella -. ¿La quieres?

-No- sonrió y le susurró: -. ¿Por qué no le dices a Cherry que te lo dé en la boca?

Bonbon levantó una ceja y aplastó el plástico del postre sobre la cabeza de Trixie. Tanto Derpy, Whooves, Bicmac y Lyra se quedaron quietos al ver la escena, pero Trixie ni se inmutó, sólo empezó a asentir.

-Trixie siente que se lo merecía- tomó un trozo de gelatina en su cabello y se lo pasó a su boca -. Uva…- escupió el pedazo sobre su charola -…odio la uva…

En otra mesa, Cheese Sandwich estaba haciendo un monólogo con una papa hervida, haciendo reír a Flash, Caramel y hasta Thunderlane que dado un momento se cruzó de piernas, diciendo que se había orinado, lo que elevó las risas…

Pero Soarin estaba en su propia burbuja, sin poder evitar lanzarle cortas miradas a la mesa de Las Rainboom, hacia Rainbow Dash.

Se odiaba por haber sido un tonto. El peor novio del mundo al no darle el beneficio de la duda, cosa que ni debió dudar si decía conocer bien a Rainbow. Ahora, apenas se hablaban lo necesario durante los entrenamientos hacia los niños de primaria y ellos ya lo notaban. La misma niña pecosa que se sonrojaba al estar con él, se acercó un día de estos y le dijo "Entrenador, ¿Usted y la entrenadora Rainbow Dash ya no se quieren? Porque sé que soy muy chiquita para ser su novia, pero me hubiera gustado que alguien tan genial como ella fuera la suya". Soarin no supo cómo responderle, sólo le sonrió fugazmente y la regresó a su entrenamiento. "Tal vez yo no sea tan genial para ella" pensó en ese momento, mientras Caramel ayudaba a Thunderlane ir al baño sin que nadie viera su pantalón mojado y Flash y Cheese se seguían riendo.

-Hola, guapos- saludó Cherry sentándose en una de la silla que dejaron libre, junto a Cheese. -¡Oh, eres el chico fiestero!- sonrió y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. -. Ahora eres propiedad de Cherry Crash- sonrió divertida mirando la marca de su labial rojo.

Todos, incluyendo a Soarin, saltaron del susto al ver repentinamente a Pinkie Pie aterrizando sobre la mesa de ellos, mirando con ceño fruncido a Cheese para luego soltar una sonrisa típica suya. Se inclinó, tomó una servilleta, la remojó un poco con su lengua y se la pasó al cachete con el beso de Cherry en él.

-Tienes sucio ahí, Cheese- restregó con fuerza hasta dejarle roja la mejilla -. ¡Listo!- miró a Cherry y borró la sonrisa, sin apartarle la mirada amenazante mientras se bajaba de la mesa y caminaba de espaldas de vuelta a la suya, haciendo que dos chicos casi chocaran contra ella.

-Oooookeeeeyyyy- dijo Cherry mirando a los chicos -. Eso fue… interesante.

-Cielos…se nota que le gustas- comentó Flash a Cheese, que se pasaba la mano donde Pinkie le había restregado con fuerza –y a ti te gusta, ¿Por qué no te le declaras de una vez? Es obvio que dirá "¡SÏII!"- arremedó una voz chillona y levantó los brazos con las manos abiertas -. Imagina que están cayendo serpentinas- y tanto Cherry como Soarin tiraron unas risas.

-No lo sé…- contestó Cheese -las cosas como están me gustan y somos felices… ¡Sé que sería más feliz si fuera mi novia! Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero…- continuó -. Siento que si somos pareja, voy a arruinarlo y terminaremos separados.

-Auch…- murmuró Soarin de brazos cruzados.

-¡No, no lo dije por ti!- se apresuró Cheese.

-No, está bien si lo es ya que de verdad lo arruiné- suspiró, mirando a Rainbow -. Realmente arruiné algo demasiado genial.

-¡Cielos, no sé por qué los chicos se quejan de las chicas con esta bobería del amor si son igual o peor de dramáticos!- se quejó Cherry y apuntó a Soarin -. Tú, en vez de estarte lamentando tanto y deshaciéndote en suspiros, ¿has hecho algo para remediar lo que hiciste? ¿Intentas volver a conquistarla o algo? ¿No? A nosotras no nos gustan las personas que prefieren mirar lo caído en vez de levantarlo y al menos tratar de repararlo. ¡Haz algo!- miró Cheese -. Y tú, sandwichito, eres cool y divertido pero ¿Qué es eso de andar con inseguridades?, ¡Vamos! Eres un tipo genial, bien parecido ¡Y fiestero! Por Dios, eso es demasiado cool - miró a Flash -. En cuanto a ti…

-¿Yo? ¡Ni siquiera he hablado!

-¡No es necesario! Y creo que eres el peor de estos dos porque andas haciendo ojitos de tontos y sonrojándole a una chica que ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo, ¿es decir, qué pasa en la cabeza de Sentry para que te fijes en una chica de otra dimensión? Una que es princesa con obligaciones en su tierra, ¿Acaso piensas con seguridad que a ella le gustas realmente como para dejar sus responsabilidades como monarca para conservar un cuerpo que no es el suyo por ti?

-Cherry…

-¡O al contrario! ¿Te gusta lo suficiente como para abandonar TU mundo, TU cuerpo, TUS amigos y familia por ella, para convertirte en una raza de pony de un mundo mágico y tener que aguantar alguna otra contraparte tuya allá?

-¡Bueno, basta, ya estuvo!- se incomodó Flash poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué pasa? Sólo canto unas cuantas verdades porque eres mi amigo y quiero que reacciones y…

-¡Claro! ¡Lo dice quién es experta en romance, ¿cierto?! ¡La que ha sido botada y usada en dos relaciones fallidas!- apenas lo dijo sintió la ola de culpa revolcarlo -. Cielos…Cherry…

-Eres un idiota, Sentry- dijo ella con voz seria y levantándose arrastrando la silla hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-No pero lo hiciste- y le dio la espalda -. Ya no eres de mi propiedad.

Flash se dejó caer en la silla y miró a Cheese y Soarin, especialmente a este último que negó con la cabeza.

-¿En serio tocaste el tema de Sweet Breeze y Stormy Crush?- preguntó desaprobatoriamente.

-Lo sé, fui un idiota…

-¿Quiénes?- dudó Cheese, mirando a ambos.

-Es una historia larga…- suspiró Flash mirando la hora en su celular -. Tenemos tiempo…

…

_Sweet Breeze, era una joven estudiante nueva que parecía de personalidad tímida y reservada, por lo que la integrante del Comité de Bienvenida, Cherry Crash, trató de no mostrarle de golpe su personalidad explosiva. Durante el recorrido, Cherry se conmovía por la dulce apariencia de Sweet. Tenía ojos ámbar, piel verde claro y cabello largo, lacio y castaño._

_-Y eso es todo- dijo Cherry saliendo con Sweet al área de descanso -. ¿En serio no tienes preguntas? Has permanecido callada todo el recorrido._

_Sweet se dio cuenta que todos los alumnos estaban en clase y el área estaba despejado, sonrió y miró a Cherry._

_-Y tú has permanecido fingir que no me miras en todo el recorrido_

_Cherry sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba y agrandaba los ojos. _

_\- ¿Te soy linda, verdad? Me di cuenta cómo me mirabas… ¿Te gustan las chicas, cierto? ¿No es osado de tu parte mirarme de esa manera sin saber si te voy a corresponder?_

_Cherry se sonrojó horriblemente, llena de vergüenza._

_-Rayos, chica…- jadeó apartándose -. Tienes razón, se me fue por alto, lo siento si te molestó…no quise…_

_-No, al contrario…- sonrió -. Me gusta cómo me miras…y me gustan tus labios rojos…_

Mistery levantó una ceja al ver que los papeles se intercambiaban. Era Cherry Crash ahora la que se golpeaba la cabeza contra un casillero con gruñido tras gruñido.

-Emmm, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Mistery a su lado.

-Aparto horribles recuerdos de mi cabeza- contestó sin dejar de golpearse.

A comparación de Cherry, Mistery la dejó golpearse.

-¿Tiene que ver con la pelea en la cafetería con Flash?

-¿Y tú cómo…?

-Cherry… eres escandalosa para hablar…- suspiró -. No me digas que quisiste darle un empujoncito hacia mí.

-Más o menos pero no es por eso precisamente…

-Es difícil hablar si sigues golpeándote.

Cherry se detuvo, dejando su frente pegada al casillero.

-Mencionó mi historial desamoroso.

-Oh…ya veo…

-Sí…- suspiró, cerrando los ojos, viéndose los momentos felices de su relación con Sweet Breeze hasta que…

*Flashback*

-_¿Qué?- jadeó Cherry._

_-Que esto ya no funciona._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Creí que estábamos bien._

_-Sí pero eres demasiado salvaje para mí…_

_-Sweet, tú me conociste así…_

_-No, yo conocí a una Cherry Crash pasiva y hasta tierna por robarse una mirada de mí pero después comenzaste con tu rock, tu voz escandalosa y odio que uses piercing._

_-Yo siempre he sido así sólo me contuve ese día porque conocí a una Sweet breeze que parecía dulce y amable, hasta ciertamente reservada pero que salió ser una que me hacía saltar clases, me entrometió en un lío con la directora Celestia que afectó mi año escolar y que me manda a callar cuando habla con sus tontos amigos igual de tontos que ella. Si buscaste a alguien sumisa a quien puedas mandar y controlar, te equivocaste, lo fui por un tiempo pero ya no. Así que ya no funciona, ¿eh?… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidí no mangonearme más?_

_Sweet la miró y sonrió cruelmente._

_-Ya no funciona porque ya hay alguien más._

_Cherry Crash agrandó los ojos, congelada de la impresión…y de no llorar mientras Sweet la miraba con repugnancia y seguía hablando:_

_-Eres mi peor error, Cherry…no sé qué rayos te vi en primer lugar…creo que ni de verdad me gustaste. No tienes nada que valga la pena para mantenerse a tu lado._

-¡Te odio!- bramó Cherry y comenzó a golpearse de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya estuvo.

-¡Déjame, Mistery!

-¡No dejaré que te descerebres!

-¡Suéltame, mentitas!

Ambas forcejearon hasta caer el suelo y luchar estúpidamente.

-¿De nuevo ustedes dos?

-¡Luna!- corearon ambas, saltando de pie.

-¿Mentas?- ofreció Mistery.

-Esta vez no funcionará. Es la segunda y no me arriesgaré a una tercera. Ambas castigadas- miró a Cherry -. Señorita Crash, ¿qué le ocurrió en la frente?

Cherry miró hacia arriba mientras Mistery se reía al ver la marca roja de los golpes en su frente.

-Eh… ¿Mencioné que estoy en su equipo, "_TeamLuna_"?- sonrió Crash con tensión.

-Sólo vayan al Salón de Castigos después de clases, ¿sí?- pidió Luna volteándose sin poder evitar sonreírse mientras alcanzaba a Celestia -. Esas dos me recuerdan a nosotras a esa edad.

Celestia miró de reojo a las dos rockeras.

-Sí…época de rebeldía…pero tú te pasaste- se llevó una mano a la cara con un largo suspiro - Aún no puedo creer que te hayas tatuado una luna en la…

-Fueron buenos tiempos- rió Luna y Celestia rodó los ojos.

…

Era ya tarde cuando Twilight Sparkle retornaba del castillo de Canterlot. Dio unos cuantos bostezos mientras caminaba a la habitación de Spike y sonreía al encontrarlo profundamente dormido abrazando el peluche con forma de Rarity. La alicornio rodó los ojos y suspiró de cansancio mientras entraba en su habitación.

-Cielos, en serio la Princesa Celestia se pasa cuando quiere "alegrar" la Gran Gala del Galope invitando a un Discord celoso- dijo con cierta molestia pero no pudo evitar reírse -. Bueno, en realidad fue graciosa la cara de Rarity cuando succionó su vestido- suspiró y despeinó su melena seguido de quitarse su vestido de gala. -. Creo que estoy demasiado seria…me preocupo demasiado…- y levantó la mirada hacia un librero -. Como por ejemplo, no puedo dejar de molestarme que Sunset Shimmer no me haya escrito e ignora mis mensajes- dejó caer las cejas -. ¿Le habré dicho algo malo la última vez que nos escribimos?- entonces hizo levitar el libro con el que se comunica con Shimmer y lo abre para leer las últimas conversaciones -. Nada. Sólo hablamos de mi esfuerzo por acostumbrarme al castillo, del misterioso mapa, lo que pasó con Tanque y Dash, algunos deberes reales que…un momento…- repasó las páginas -. Sólo hablamos de mí… - se llevó un casco en la frente -. Eso es. Tal vez está un poco dolida que sólo sea yo el centro de nuestra conversación. Debo arreglar esto- levitó una pluma y empezó a escribir: -"Querida Sunset Shimmer. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas ya que he descubierto mi egoísta acción de olvidar que no sólo tú estás ahí para mí sino yo para ti. De un momento a otro no hemos hecho más que hablar sobre mí y mi mundo en vez del tuyo. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y lo siento. Por favor acepta mis disculpas y dime, ¿Cómo anda todo? En serio quisiera saber cómo estás, tú y las chicas. Tu amiga que te quiere, Twilight Sparkle".

Mientras tanto, a un espejo de distancia, Sunset Shimmer miraba el libro vibrar e iluminarse dentro de su mochila. La joven cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda mientras se marchaba.

-Lo siento, Twilight…no es buen momento…

…

**Un evento benéfico que se viene con todo.**

**Así pues, agregué unos nuevos personajes y nuevas tramas que apareció de la nada pero ahí están.**

**Gracias por leer, dejen review de qué opinan y…**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles! **

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	12. ¿Y ahora qué más puede suceder?

**¿Y ahora qué más puede suceder?**

"_Cherry Crash caminaba por los pasillos junto una joven de piel azul claro, cabello rojo acomodado siempre sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran lavanda y tenía una hilera de piercings en su oreja derecha. Stormy Crush estaba un poco tensa y mirando a su alrededor como si esperara a que alguien les saltara encima. Cherry la miró de reojo y levantó una ceja._

_-¿Pasa algo malo?_

_-¿Eh? No, nada, ¿Por qué?- balbuceó con sonrisa tensa._

_-Pues…te ves nerviosa…_

_-¿Ah, sí?- aclaró la garganta y trató de sonar relajada -. Son cosas tuyas, Cher- y le dio un puño amistoso en la barbilla._

_Cherry le sonrió y siguió caminando, tratando de contener el sonrojo. Ambas eran amigas hace casi un año desde que se juntó todo el grupo de chicos amantes del rock. No fue a primera vista, pero a lo largo que empezaron a juntarse más, Cherry empezó a sentir algo más por ella, pero dado su terrible primer error con Sweet Breeze, ocultó todo sentimiento, aunque no precisamente su orientación sexual, ya que era abierta sobre ese tema._

_Cuando giraron a un pasillo, parece que la causa de la tensión de Stormy se materializó. _

_Una chica de piel dorada, cabello de fuego, falda naranja y chaqueta de cuero, estaba arrinconando a Roseluck._

_-La próxima vez que te vea estorbando en MI camino…- bramó Sunset Shimmer desfigurando su rostro de ira e inclinándose sobre su víctima -. ¡Verás lo que es en verdad enterrarse una espina!_

_Stormy se rejuntó a Cherry, quien miraba con desprecio a Sunset._

_-Vamos- le dijo y Stormy le agarró el brazo, deteniéndola._

_-¿Estás loca? Ahí está Suns…_

_-¿Y a mí qué me importa? No le temo- y siguió caminando mientras Sunset se apartaba y dejaba libre a Roseluck que por salir disparada de ahí tropezó con Stormy y ella dejó caer la mochila, atajando la caminata de Sunset. _

_Stormy se aferró más en el brazo de Cherry mientras Susnet Shimmer levantaba sus duros ojos cyan hacia ella, mostrando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños. Su sola presencia cargaba el ambiente de temor. Ya conociéndola, algunos chicos que caminaban por el pasillo retrocedían para dejarlo vacío, sólo quedando las tres. _

_Stormy tragó saliva, mirándola con temor tras la espalda de una firme Cherry Crash._

_-Vaya…otro estorbo…- exclamó Sunset, acercándose a Stormy amenazante._

_-¿Hablaste de ti?- intervino Cherry, con el pecho en alto acercándose hacia ella, interponiéndose entre Stormy y Sunset._

_Sunset sonrió burlesca._

_-¡Ja! Tuviste que salir, ¿no? Y no hablo precisamente del clóset- le dio un empujón en su hombro derecho, cargando su voz -. Resiste tus impulsos desviados y no te me acerques así, freak._

_Cherry frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo calmada, por el bien de Stormy._

_-Ni que tuviera tan malos gustos- le dijo tirando una risa -. Tranquila, sí, eres atractiva con esa pinta de chica mala pero das asco como persona. Repulsas a cualquiera. Además, ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Necesitas mejor material para de verdad herir a Cherry Crash._

_-¿Ah, sí?- se le acercó, siendo un poco más alta que ella y las plataformas de sus botas negras ayudaban a hacerla más alta de lo que era, por lo que la miraba sobre ella y fijamente a los ojos, intimidante -. Yo lo veo todo y sé todo- habló en voz baja pero vilmente-. Cuidado, Cherry Crash, sabes bien con quien te estás metiendo y de lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo. No me tiembla el pulso para apretar el gatillo donde más te duele, y lo sabes._

_-Cherry…- quiso Stormy evitar una confrontación pero Cherry seguía firme, encarando a Sunset._

_-Como por ejemplo- continúo Sunset, sin desprenderse ni un centímetro de Cherry tiró una mirada hacia Stormy y tiró una pequeña sonrisa para volver a mirar a la rockera de cabello verde -. Como sé que estás de modo defensa porque estás enamorada de la patética asustadiza que se esconde tras tu espalda. _

_Cherry agrandó los ojos y Sunset lo disfrutó._

_-Dices no tener malos gustos, ¿pero en serio?- se hizo para atrás con una sonrisa de lado y señaló a Stormy - ¿Esa débil te atrae? Pero está bien. Entre patéticas se entenderán._

_-¡Shimmer, te voy a…!- gruñó Cherry levantando el puño pero el tirón de Stormy la interrumpió. Cherry volteó la cabeza y vio los ojos asustados y nerviosos de la joven._

_Pero Cherry se quedó congelada al sentir a Sunset Shimmer acercarse a ella para colocar sus labios a centímetros de su oído izquierdo, y particularmente aquel movimiento y palabras que diría a continuación le erizó la piel por su malicia y frialdad:_

_-El corazón sigue siendo el mejor y mi blanco favorito para disparar mis balas…porque desangras más rápido- le susurró mientras miraba con ojos duros hacia Stormy. Se apartó para darle una mirada cargada de triunfo con una tétrica sonrisa al ver que había logrado afectarla. Levantó su cabello hacia un lado para con un movimiento de cabeza lo volviera colocar hacia atrás mientras se daba vuelta y siguió su camino con aquel particular andar coqueto moviendo las caderas…no sin antes ir pisando y pateando la mochila caída de Stormy. -. Oops- y se fue riendo mientras en el próximo pasillo los estudiantes se apegaban a los casilleros para no serles "un estorbo"._

_Cherry, aunque aún sin salir de la impresión de la amenaza de Sunset, caminó hacia la mochila pisoteada, la tomó y se la entregó a Stormy mientras sacudía las huellas de las botas de Shimmer. Stormy la tomó sin dejar de mirarla, aun tensa y nerviosa. Cherry entonces trató de relajarse y le sonrió._

_-No hagas caso de lo que diga- trató de solucionar la rockera de cabello verde -. No sabe lo que dice…_

_-Entonces… ¿Es verdad? Eres lesbiana._

_-Pues, sí._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-Porque no preguntaste- sonrió -. ¿Qué quieres, Stormy? ¿Qué ande por la escuela con un letrero que diga "Soy gay"? el que se entere bien y si no también._

_-Yo…por eso…- miró hacia abajo mientras el timbre de la próxima clase sonaba y se despejaba los pasillos._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Bueno…- jadeó, realmente nerviosa -¿Verdad que te gusto?_

_-No, claro que no, ya sabes cómo es esa arpía de Sun…_

_-Es importante que seas sincera- dijo ella y al levantar la cara, Cherry vio su rostro sonrojado pero a la vez asustado -. Yo…es que…creo…Cherry, creo que me atraes también…- cerró los ojos, temblando. -. No sé, yo sólo…- se mandó a callar._

_-Stormy…- susurró ella y levantó una mano hacia su hombro -. Sí, es verdad. Me gustas._

_Cherry le levantó el rostro con la barbilla y apenas tocó sus labios Stormy desvió la cara._

_-No…no estoy lista, digo, ¿te molesta…si nadie lo sabe?_

_-¿Te refieres…a que sea un secreto?_

_-Por favor…- susurró._

_No podía enojarse. Cherry la entendía. Alguna vez se sintió como ella. Ya llegaría el tiempo en que Stormy Crush se sentiría lista. Cherry volvió hacerla mirar y le robó un beso que sonrojó a Stormy agrandando los ojos._

_-Está bien._

_-Gracias, Cher- y volvió a cerrar los ojos frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de devolverle el beso"._

Esa escena recordó Cherry Crash mientras miraba a una diferente Sunset Shimmer a la del recuerdo, conversar con Roseluck, caminando sentido contrario a ella por los pasillos. "Qué ironía" pensaba mientras Sunset le lanzaba una mirada con una sonrisa y Cherry no tuvo de otra que correspondérsela "Exmatona y exvíctima juntas y yo devolviéndole la sonrisa, claro, después de disculparse arrepentida por cómo me trato su antigua yo" suspiró, recordando cuando Sunset Shimmer envuelta en una energía avergonzada y lamentosa suplicaba casi a lágrimas por toda sus comentarios ofensivos contra ella, por lo que Cherry las aceptó con sinceridad. "Pero nadie me devuelve a Stormy…", lamentó la rockera, cabizbaja.

"_Sea tras las gradas de la cancha, en el cuarto del conserje u ocultas entre los autos de estacionamientos de la escuela, Stormy Crush y Cherry Crash ocultaban su relación que iba para los cuatro meses. _

_Un día, mientras ambas con el resto del grupo de rockeros, en el que ya se habían integrado los nuevos alumnos, Flash Sentry y Mistery Mint, en una mesa de la biblioteca, Cherry recibió una nota de Stormy, que estaba sentada a su lado. Crash sonrió y desenvolvió el papel pero borró la sonrisa y se puso seria al leer lo que decía. Miró enseguida a Stormy y su cara espantó un poco a la chica._

_-¿Qué?... ¿no quieres?- preguntó la joven de cabello rojo._

_-No es eso, yo…no sé…- parpadeó -. Sólo estoy sorprendida- hizo trozos el papel mientras hablaba -. ¿Hoy? ¿Después de clases?_

_La joven asintió y regresó la vista a su cuaderno. Cherry aún no salía de la incredulidad. Por cómo era Stormy, jamás imaginó que fuera ella quien daría ese primer gran paso, pero entonces de a poco se le fueron sonrojando las mejillas y una enorme sonrisa de ilusión y enamoramiento cubrió su rostro._

_Sus padres no llegaban hasta las seis de la tarde del trabajo, por lo que Cherry puso besar a Stormy mientras se dirigían a su cuarto. Cherry estaba demasiado feliz, demasiado ansiosa descubriendo sensaciones en su cuerpo al recorrer las manos en el de Stormy. Demasiado ida como para notar que la joven a quien tumbaba en su cama cada vez estaba más tensa y sus labios ya no respondían que cuando Cherry subió sus manos alrededor de su cadera, subiendo en el camino su blusa, Stormy apartó a Cherry de golpe a un lado de la cama._

_-¡No puedo, no puedo seguir con esto!- bramó, ocultando su cara con las manos, no sin antes haberse bajado la blusa. -. Lo siento mucho, Cherry, pero no puedo continuar._

_-Oye, oye, está bien, tranquila- la calmó, sentándose a su lado. -. Está bien. No estoy enojada- le apartó las manos y le sonrió -. Tranquila, ¿sí? No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes lista._

_-No es eso, Cherry- dijo, con tristeza -. No puedo con esto…con nuestra relación._

_Cherry frunció el ceño, desconcertada, mientras Stormy se sentaba en la cama con las cejas curvadas._

_-No soy como tú- confesó y Cherry no pudo evitar parpadear de confusión -. No soy lesbiana._

_-Pero… ¿De qué hablas? Estamos juntas hace meses, salimos, nos besamos.._

_-Sólo experimentaba- confesó cerrando los ojos -. Ya sabes, quería experimentar qué se siente estar con una mujer pero ya no puedo más porque…no me atraen, no me gustan, quise decírtelo hace tiempo ya pero te veía tan feliz…y bueno, quise despedirme de esta manera pero no pude, no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento._

_-¿Despedirte de esa manera?- escupió, con los ojos vidriosos -. ¿Me usaste para experimentar y ahora como un "favor" a mí quisiste usarme de la peor forma, entregándote a mí sin quererme y después de eso…botarme? _

_-Cherry, lo sie…_

_-¡Lárgate!- bramó, empujándola -. ¡Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate! ¡Te odio, Stormy, te odio por haberme enamorado, por haberme usado!- gritaba mientras se ponía en pie y seguía empujándola hasta la puerta de su casa. Stormy no dijo nada más, sólo abrió la puerta y se marchó._

_Cherry se pegó de espaldas a la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo lentamente mientras se deshacía en llanto"._

De pronto el pasado se volvió su presente, porque Cherry sintió su corazón lacerado tal como ese día y sus ojos empezaron a vidriarse de golpe. Apresuró el paso antes que alguien la viera derramar la primera lágrima y se encerró en el Salón de Música, ya que a esta ahora estaba desocupado. Tiró la puerta con seguro y gimió seguido de derramar las lágrimas que retenía. Como dejá vu, se pegó a la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus piernas.

Pasó largo rato en esa posición hasta que su llanto fue mitigando, hipando de tristeza y descorazonada. Pero levantó la cabeza de golpe al sentir unos pasos hacia ella, convirtiéndose en piedra al ver a la joven de cabello bicolor y vestido de encaje pero de mirada seria y hasta inexpresiva a veces.

-¿Bonbon?

-Cherry…- llegó hacia ella buscando algo de su pequeño bolso que cruzaba su pecho, sacando un delicado pañuelo lavanda y se lo entregó mientras se acuclillaba para estar a su nivel. -. Antes de que preguntes, sí, llevo todo el rato mirando tu llanto.

-Rayos…- jadeó avergonzada mientras se pasaba el pañuelo bajo sus ojos y suspiró al mirar que lo había manchado con su maquillaje -. Lo siento.

-Tranquila, te lo regalo.

Cherry asintió, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, al fin calmando su llanto. En todo el rato Bonbon contemplaba a Cherry sin mostrar ninguna emoción, casi parecía desinteresada en ella. Cherry la miró con cabeza baja y los ojos hacia arriba.

-¿No me preguntarás qué me pasó?

Algo en la cara de Bonbon cambió al verla a los ojos, pero aun así no perdió su particular semblante.

-No, si no planeas decírmelo. Así que dime si lo dirás sí o no para poder irme, hacer como si no vi nada y pueda seguir con mi vida y tú si quieres continuar llorando.

-Rayos…- frunció el ceño -. Flash tiene razón. Debes relajarte un poco- sonrió -. Aunque me gusta mucho ese contraste tuyo de ser femenina que usa vestido de princesa con personalidad un poco agria. Es atractivo.

"¡Rayos, diablos!, ¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta?" se maldijo Cherry agrandando los ojos.

-Ehm… ¿Gracias?- dudó Bonbon poniéndose de pie y estiró su mano para levantar a Cherry que empezó a entrar en pánico por lo que dijo.

\- No es que te esté coqueteando ni nada, ¡digo! no es que no merezcas ser coqueteada, eres muy linda, ¡Es decir! No es que te he estado viendo, yo…- gruñó -. Lo siento, sólo has lo que dijiste: ándate como si no viste nada y sigue con tu vida.

Bonbon se la quedó mirando, sin mostrar impresión de que Cherry se haya sonrojado y puesto nerviosa de un momento a otro.

-Okey- aceptó y abrió la puerta para salir, pero poco a poco, mientras iba caminando, fue esbozando una sonrisa.

…

A tres días del evento de beneficencia, prácticamente los estudiantes no tenían clase, ocupados en sus tareas para que la filantropía saliera perfecta. Rarity estaba feliz con otros chicos igual apasionados por la moda planeando el cambio de imagen para los jóvenes sin hogar.

-No porque hayan pasado por desafortunados momentos signifique que no deben darse un gusto de belleza de vez en cuando - exclamó Rarity y los demás asintieron. -. Ayudará su autoestima y fortalecerá sus ganas de seguir adelante. ¡Oh, querida!- exclamó al ver a Fluttershy pasar por la puerta del salón en el que estaban.

-Dime, Rarity- contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntame, ¿El Refugio de Animales apoyó tu propuesta?

-Oh, sí, por eso es mi sonrisa. Podremos llevar algunos conejitos, gatos, aves y hámster para que disfruten de su compañía. Les propondré ser voluntarios, así tendrán una actividad que les ayude a despejar sus problemas.

-¡Qué buena noticia! Si quieres puedes colocarlos afueras del salón de eventos que ocuparemos en el parque de diversiones. Así mientras esperan su turno para su cambio de look se entretengan con las mascotas.

-¡Buen idea, Rarity!

Mientras tanto, Applejack se encontraba con un grupo de estudiantes, entre ellos su hermano Bicmac, ayudando a preparar los postres para el día. Podría estar tranquila mezclando y aconsejando en la receta a sus compañeros si no fuera por…

-¡Hola, cuñadita!- saludó Lyra abrazando a la vaquera.

-Lyra…hola- respondió con sonrisa tensa. -. Ya te he dicho que no me digas así.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó soltándola de golpe -. Ahora que soy novia de tu genial y sexy hermano somos cuñadas, ¡O mejor aún!- la abrazó de nuevo hasta quitarle el aire -. ¡HERMANAS!

-Bicmac….un poco de ayuda por aquí…- jadeaba entrecortado.

-Eeyup- respondió sonriente y rodeó la cintura de Lyra, abrazándola por detrás y la separó de golpe de su hermana -. Hola, Lyra- saludó besándole la cabeza.

-Hola- saludó tiernamente cerrando los ojos y abrazando sus fuertes pero suaves brazos que la envolvían con delicadeza.

A Applejack se le salió una sonrisa conmovida para después sacudir la cabeza y golpear con la cuchara de madera en las cabezas de Lyra y Bicmac.

-¡¿Qué es pues?! Aquí se viene a trabajar. Si van a andar cariñosos, fuera de mi cocina.

-Ok- respondieron los dos y caminaron hacia la salida.

-¡Oigan, era un decir, vayan a sus puestos, AHORA!- bramó, deteniéndolos tomándolos por detrás del cuello de sus camisetas.

-No te ofendas…- le susurró Lyra a Bicmac -. Pero tu hermana a veces me da miedo…

-Eeyup- apoyó con sonrisa tensa -. A mí también.

-Deberíamos buscarle pareja.

-¡LYRA!- gruñó Applejack. -. No te metas- y los soltó de golpe -. ¡A trabajar!

-Wow, grrr, qué salvaje… ¿Puedo ser yo esa pareja, vaquerita fiera?

Applejack hizo un tic de tensión en un ojo y volteó, agarrando al chico de peinado mohicano y ojos dorados de la camisa, acercándolo de nariz a nariz.

-¡Ahora no, Thunderlane, AHORA NO!- bramó y lo empujó hacia atrás con violencia.

Mientras Thunderlane se sonreía satisfecho por el trato, Applejack dio media vuelta y tiró un suspiro con una sonrisa de lado mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Tonto…".

…

Todos tenían algo qué hacer, por lo que se veían alumnos caminar de un lado a otro. Sunset Shimmer caminaba por un desolado pasillo, siendo sus pasos los únicos que se escuchaban, pero entonces sintió que no estaba más sola. Se dio vuelta y no encontró a nadie. Ignoró eso y continuó caminando, pero esa sensación de que alguien estaba cerca no dejaba de molestarla. Volvió a voltear, mirando cada espacio.

-Cielos, cargar cosas pesadas afecta tu mente- pensó en voz alta y continuó caminando, pero aquella presencia parecía acercarse, ser más fuerte, la envolvió de una extraña sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta ponérsele la piel de ganilla y volteó bruscamente -. ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- bramó, ya impaciente pero no vio a nadie y ni tuvo respuesta.

Se quedó mirando el pasillo, como si en cualquier momento alguien saldría pero no pasó nada. Nadie aparecía, pero la sensación era tan fuerte que empezó a incomodarla, hasta su corazón empezó a latir un poco más fuerte. Su cuerpo se mantuvo en posición alerta, mirando cada centímetro, tratando de decirle a su cuerpo que no había nadie y que no tenía por qué sentir esa extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba y que algo, recorría su cuerpo, como una energía…una muy familiar. Comenzó a caminar de retro mirando cada esquina del pasillo hasta que chocó con algo y reaccionó con un grito.

-¡Mis oídos!- exclamó Flash Sentry llevándose las manos hacia sus orejas con un gesto de dolor por el fino pero poderoso grito, entonces olvidó el malestar al contemplar el rostro tieso y alerta de Sunset Shimmer, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos. -. ¿Sunset? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- jadeó, mirándolo para después sacudir la cabeza , no lo estoy, Flash. Sólo estoy muy tensa con todo esto del evento. Es todo.

"Tensa por los exámenes, tensa por el evento. Ya se me van acabar las excusas", pensó Shimmer.

Flash la miró un momento, deduciendo un poco de miedo en su expresión nerviosa.

-¿Sabes qué hago cuando estoy muy tenso?- preguntó.

Rato más tarde Sunset Shimmer descargaba todos sus temores, preocupaciones y tensiones con lo que parecía un eterno solo de guitarra. Gesticulaba diferentes caras, se movía de un lado a otro y posaba en diferentes acciones mientras sus dedos se perdían en los movimientos rápidos entre las cuerdas.

Cuando dejó de tocar, sentía latir las yemas de sus dedos, así como su corazón eufórico golpear contra su pecho. Se sentía bien, mucho mejor y una sonrisa de orgullo y alivio levantó mientras miraba con una ceja levantada hacia el chico que la aplaudía sin césar.

-¡Wow! Realmente olvido lo buena que eres en la guitarra- aludió Flash Sentry.

-Bueno…en cierto tiempo cuando- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -, ya sabes qué, te ofreciste a enseñarme a tocar la guitarra.

-Aunque fue difícil, debo admitir. ¡Demasiado!

-No me culpes- le reprochó, tocando notas al azar -. Lo único que sabía hacer con estas cosas llamadas dedos era tomar un pluma y nada más.

-Pero saliste una guitarrista digna de admirar.

-Basta, Sentry, deja de ser un lamebotas- se bufó.

-Entonces…- suspiró, acercándose -. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Bastante- admitió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y puedo preguntar qué es en realidad lo que te tiene tensa?- se puso serio -. Me arriesgaría a decir que estabas asustada, ¿o me equivoco?

-Ehh…- pensó, dejando de tocar y colocándose las manos hacia la cintura. Se habían dicho amigos, pero él no era Las Rainbooms, ni Trixie ni Whooves. Es decir, no existía hilo o tal confianza para abrirse como lo hacía con los demás nombrados, además, ¿Qué sacaba preocupando a alguien más? -. Dejemos las cosas así, ¿quieres?- soltó encogiéndose de hombros -. Sólo prométeme que me prestarás tu guitarra cuando necesite destensarme otra vez, ¿sí?

-Prometido.

Sunset se movió para descolgarse la guitarra y Flash se juntó para recibirla.

-Cielos…- balbuceó Mistery Mint parando a raya al entrar al salón de música.

-Oh, hola Mistery- saludó Flash y Sunset le lanzó una sonrisa.

-Hola Mistery. Flash me contó que eres la nueva integrante del grupo. Felicidades.

-Gracias…Sunset….- contestó sin gota de sinceridad -. ¿Mentas?- ofreció entredientes y levantando la cajita blanca.

-No gracias, ya me voy para dejarlos ensayar- miró a Flash -. Gracias. Te debo una.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Mientras Sunset se iba, Mistery guardaba su cajita de mentas con movimientos mecánicos.

-Lamento si interrumpí algo- dijo ardiéndole la vida por pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sunset y yo somos amigos. Si ella necesitaba ayuda yo se la di- suspiró -. ¿Has estado hablando con Cherry, verdad? Aunque siento que se pasó, yo también y he intentado disculparme pero está muy orgullosa. Sabes lo buenos amigos que somos y no quiero que se arruine esa amistad por mi imprudencia.

-Ya la conoces. Se le pasará en unos dos días más y estará como si nada- se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado -. Si me lo preguntas…creo que lo que dijo no es más que verdad.

-¿Tú también?

Mistery frunció el ceño. Siempre ha sido lo más dulce posible, reteniéndose todos sus pensamientos para no molestarlo y perderlo. Pero ya que de por sí lo tenía perdido hace tiempo…

-Flash…tu relación con Sparkle es tan irreal y fantasiosa como la propia existencia de Twilight y Sunset, dime, ¿Qué es lo que viste en Sunset Shimmer cuando era una pesadilla? ¡No! Eso es peso muerto. Mejor vamos al presente: ¿Por qué en realidad te gusta tanto Sparkle?

-Bueno…Twilight es…cuando ella está presente, no puedo evitar verla deslumbrar ante lo inteligente, valiente y agradable que es. Cómo entrega su vida por una causa justa, por sus amigas y por un mundo al que no pertenece pero que defiende como suyo propio…es el ser más desinteresado, amable y magnética que he conocido, que todos conocemos…

Mistery en todo el rato mantenía su mirada en él, pero en ningún momento se sintió afectada con los halagos hacia su competencia porque…no eran más que eso, simples halagos…

-Flash- lo llamó –eso suena más a admiración que amor.

Flash agrandó los ojos. Las palabras de Mistery algo abrió en él pero no pudo decirle nada, ya que Ringo y Cherry Crash entraban entre risas al salón de música para iniciar el ensayo.

…

Rainbow Dash se las había arreglado para evitar algún cargo en el desarrollo del evento. Hasta había faltado dos días. Pinkie Pie, siendo la organizadora principal, no dejaba de lanzarle miradas desaprobatorias al ver como se escapaba de cualquier tarea que le asignaba. Pinkie se inflaba los cachetes, ceñuda y apretando su cuaderno con las cosas pendientes qué hacer al ver su impotencia en no lograr que Dash cumpliera con su parte. "¿Queso?" le ofrecía Cheese con sonrisa tensa al verla tan enojada. "Oki Doki Loki" aceptaba con voz profunda y seria, masticando de mala gana el cubito de queso.

Para que dejara de insistirle con su chillona voz y descabellada personalidad, Rainbow se había ocultado bajo las gradas de la cancha de césped. No entraba el sol y bien podía pegarse una siesta. Cerró los ojos, se acomodó en el suelo y suspiró, queriendo dormirse de inmediato.

-Rainbow…

-No puede ser- dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos -. ¿Me dormí tan pronto y ya estoy teniendo pesadillas?

Soarin torció la boca, algo dolido pero comprensivo.

-¿Por qué no estás con los demás ayu…?

-Soarin- le interrumpió -. ¿En serio crees que podemos sostener una conversación después de cómo terminamos? Ahórrate el de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado porque pasó mucho. Así que vete y déjame sola.

-Rainbow- se desesperó acercándose pero la joven abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de golpe –Tampoco es fácil para mí. Intento decirte que…

-Lo sientes, ya lo sé. Ya lo escuché.

-Pero quiero recuperarte.

Rainbow se lo quedó mirando para esbozar una sonrisa y reírse a grandes carcajadas, perturbándolo.

-jajajaja ¿En serio….en serio crees que…? Jajaja Soarin, jamás, escúchame ¡JAMÄS! Volvería contigo- tiró otra risa, rodando los ojos -. En serio me has hecho reír…

-Rainbow, me equivoqué, metí la pata y estoy pagándolo, créeme. Pero no he dejado de quererte y quiero compensarte el mal momento que te hice pasar, así tarde el resto de mi vida…

-Mira, Soarin, no seas novelero. Estuvimos como pareja, ¿Qué? ¿Quince días o un poco más? No es que seas el amor de mi vida. Eres el chico con quien tuve mi primer beso, mi primera pareja y obviamente, mi primer error, así que despeja esa idea que creías que íbamos a graduarnos, casarnos y vivir en una castillo de azúcar porque nunca fue así- se encogió de hombros -. Sólo fuiste mi amor de secundaria y sabes que esos no duran nada- lo miró firme y a los ojos -. No fuiste nada.

Su frialdad golpeó hasta dejar sin aire a Soarin. Y él sentía que se lo merecía. Rainbow sostenía una sonrisa y movía su cuerpo con quemeimportismo.

-¿Qué? No me mires así- le dijo torciendo el gesto y caminando fuera del lugar.

-Yo sí te amé, Rainbow- musitó y la joven paró a raya -. Te sigo amando pero soy joven y estúpido y cometí un terrible error que lamentaré, aunque lo dudes, el resto de mi vida. Tal vez yo fui un simple amor de colegio que se recuerda con niñería, un simple "nada" como afirmas, pero tú para mí, fuiste un todo, el principio de algo…genial. Te pido perdón por última vez. Ya no te molestaré.

Rainbow quedó de pie mientras Soarin se marchaba con la cabeza gacha. "Estúpido" jadeó la joven en su cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes para no llorar "Estúpido, estúpido, Soarin".

…

"_Estaban en el auditorio, en un evento especial en el que los alumnos destacados musicalmente se presentarían para cautivar al resto de alumnado con el instrumento que iban a tocar. Claro está, no todos estaban contentos, ya que esta vez sería de música clásica. Mientras un chico tocaba el violín, Cherry Crash llamó a Mistery Mint codeándole las costillas. Ella con mirada somnolienta vio que su amiga señalaba a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, de cabello azul que usaba gafas y resoplaba ronquidos cada tanto. Ambas se rieron a lo bajo mientras el violinista terminaba y recibía los aplausos. Cherry cargaba unos aretes de plumas color azul eléctrico, se quitó uno y lo pasó en la oreja de la DJ quien despertó sobresaltada reteniendo un grito. Tanto Cherry como Mistery se rieron de su compañera._

_-¡Cielos, Cherry!- bramó ceñuda y mirando al próximo estudiante a presentar -. Y me despiertas justo para ver a la persona que menos quería escuchar._

_-¿A Octavia Melody?- preguntó mientras la chelista empezaba a tocar._

_-No sé qué le dio a mis padres por involucrarse en ese programa de intercambio estudiantil y esa británica se queda en nuestra casa, ¡En mi cuarto!- gruñó -. Debemos compartir el espacio y es tan frufrufrifri con sus modales de Reina de Inglaterra y practica a la misma hora que yo hago mis mezclas por lo que siempre salimos peleando. Tuve que escuchar sus neuróticas prácticas de seis horas diarias ¡Y ahora tengo que escucharla de nuevo!_

_-¡Señorita Scratch!- regañó Cherilee acercándose a la fila de sillas -. Silencio y escuche a su compañera._

_-Sobre mi cadáver- y se puso los audífonos, pero Cherilee le tiró una mirada asesina y le arranchó los audífonos y las gafas._

_-Se los devolveré después del castigo por desafiar mi autoridad._

_Vinyl gruñó cruzándose de brazos mientras Cherry y Mistery volvían a reírse de ella._

_-Pero apoyo a Vinyl- dijo Cherry -. Esto es realmeeeeeeeeente aburrido- cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza en el espaldar -. Mistery, sé linda y despiértame cuando pase algún profesor._

_-Lo que digas, Crash. ¿Menta?- le ofreció a Vinyl y la DJ suspiró ignorando lo más posible a la chelista y aceptó los caramelos. Mistery prendió su mirada a sus ojos -. Eh, es la primera vez que veo de cerca tus ojos. Son muy bonitos._

_Y la Dj sonrió parpadeando rápidamente sus bellos y coquetos ojos color cereza con sus largas pestañas que le daban un toque fresco y muy femenino, y como si expidiera feromonas, todos los chicos de las filas más cercanas voltearon sus vistas a verla, con sonrisas embobadas y sus ojos fijos en Vinyl. Mistery Mint miró la escena asombrada._

_-Por eso siempre uso las gafas- sonrió de lado Scratch recostándose en su silla y llevándose un caramelo a la boca -. Son hipnóticos para los chicos- informó orgullosa cruzando las piernas y llevándose las manos detrás de su cuello. -. Si supieras las conquistas de Vinyl Scratch…_

_Mientras Mistery asentía y agrandaba asombrada lo conquistadora que resultó ser la Dj, Cherry ya estaba más en los brazos de Morfeo que en la realidad cuando empezaron a aplaudir la presentación de Octavia. La sala se llenó de silencio para esperar la entrada del siguiente músico, cosa que acurrucó más a Cherry hasta que…_

_-¡WOOHOO, ESA MI AMIGA, YEIH!- gritó una chica, haciendo que su voz sonara el doble de alto y hasta con eco, llamando la atención de todos, haciendo respingar a Cherry._

_-¡Rayos! ¿Quién fue la lunática?- explotó molesta por la interrupción de su sueño._

_-Lyra, y su amiga no está tan feliz que digamos…- contestó Vinyl saboreando la menta._

_Entonces Cherry vio en el escenario a una joven de piel crema, cabello bicolor rosa y azul que miraba ácidamente hacia su escandalosa amiga._

_-¡Diablos! ¿Quién es ella?- escupió repentinamente bien despierta, mirando a la joven que usaba un elegante pero sencillo vestido color celeste pálido acercarse hacia un piano de cola._

_-Creo que se llama Bonbon- contestó Vinyl, acurrucándose para retomar su sueño._

_-Bonbon- repitió, en un encantamiento cuando la pianista empezó a tocar las delicadas y finas notas de la pieza "Nocturno" de Chopin, contrastando su seriedad y apariencia dura, al tocar tan magistral obra dulce._

_Cada tanto, Bonbon gesticulaba diferentes rostros, todos serios, pero la expresión de sus ojos eran profundos y cálidos, quién sabe rayos qué sentimientos cruzaban por su ser, dándole una aire enigmática, dulce y sentimental. Bonbon mantuvo cerrados los ojos durante buena parte de la pieza y cuando los abrió, esbozando una corta pero astral sonrisa entre su temple serio hacia el público mientras terminaba, Cherry Crash maldijo por dentro, porque fue esa mirada la que la flechó a la antes desconocida Bonbon…un nombre que saboreaba como el dulce que decía ser"._

-¿Otra vez?- se quejó Mistery Mint viendo a Cherry golpearse la frente contra el metal del casillero más cercano. -. ¿Y ahora qué recuerdo quieres sacar de tu cabeza?

-El de hace un año- contestó sin parar los golpes.

-Ahora Bonbon…- suspiró, recordando la presentación musical.

-Y justo ella debió ser quién me viera llorar de esa manera…- continuó los golpes pero entonces paró cuando Mistery se le unió -. Oye, ¿Y tú por qué te golpeas?

-Porque vi a Sunset y Flash hablando y hablé con él sobre Sparkle.

-A ver, lo primero es peso muerto.

-Eso mismo dije.

-Y lo segundo- continuó torciendo la boca – Rayos, guapa… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque estoy cansada- suspiró, dejándose de golpear y mirar el piso -. Cansada de sentirme enamorada y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Es un virus por lo que veo…- murmuró.

-No sé tú pero yo mataré este sentimiento de una buena vez por todas. Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo.

Cherry miró triste a Mistery e impotente.

Esta no ha sido las mejores de las semanas para nadie. Las cosas podrían mejorar en el evento de beneficencia… ¿o sólo empeorar?

Para mejor o peor, el evento llegó.

Tras toda una mañana y parte de la tarde preparando todo, furgonetas amarillas se detuvieron frente al parque de diversiones. Varios jóvenes que habían pasado por eventos desafortunados y terminado en una Casa Hogar, aún recelosos, se acercaron, mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez en un parque de diversiones, cosa que parecía cierto para algunos.

-¡Bienvenidos, chicas y chicos!- saludó Cheese con un terno amarillo chillón en la entrada del parque.

-¡¿Quién está listo para la diversión?!- festejó Pinkie Pie apareciendo entre el grupo, haciendo asustar a algunos y otros reír. La joven rosada usaba un traje igual al de Cheese, pero este era rosa. -. Vamos chicos, ¡déjenme ver una sonrisa!- abrazó a los que estaban más cerca mientras Cheese comenzaba a cantar:

-_Hoy haremos nuevos amigos. Hoy no hay caras tristes. Aquí están Cheese y Pinkie para hacerlos sonreír._

_-Las nubes negras ya se fueron. Deja entrar el sol. Saca una sonrisa y verás cómo brillará tu corazón- _continuó Pinkie, haciendo pasar a los jóvenes mientras todo un coro del alumnado se alzaba y se encendían de a poco las luces del parque y los juegos empezaban a moverse.

_-Hoy avivaremos la esperanza, si la dejaste dormir por un momento. ¡Ven, amigo, no te aflojes! Y únete a la celebración. ¡Celebramos a la vida, a las nuevas oportunidades! ¡Ven, amigo, no te acongojes! Sonríe y verás cómo brillarán como el sol._

_-Si alguien borró tu sonrisa, ¡no le des gusto y revienta en dicha!- _y Pinkie e hizo estallar su cañón de fiesta -._ Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe, ¡Es la mejor joya que alguien encontrará! ¡Aquí está tu amiga, Pinkie!_

_-¡Y tu amigo, Cheese!_

_-¡Y todos tus amigos de Canterlot High están aquí!- corearon los alumnos._

Los recelos desaparecieron ante la cálida bienvenida de los estudiantes, admirando los colores, las luces y la música, así como la sincera intención de los jóvenes de hacerlos sentir parte de ellos. Aquellos que eran jefes guías se acercaban a formar grupos y parejas, acercándolos para que suban a los juegos, coman algo o participar en cualquiera de las actividades que organizaron los compañeros.

Algunos estudiantes no tenían deberes para el día del evento, pero fueron para acompañar a la bienvenida a los jóvenes sin hogar.

Una resignada pero malhumorada Sunset Shimmer estaba dentro de un stand de juego de derribar botellas y ganas un peluche.

Su enojo no era precisamente por tener que atender el puesto… ¡sino por el uniforme!

-Te ves taaaaan linda, Shimmer- se burló Trixie con risas viéndola vestida con un short corto y chaleco rojo chillón, camisa blanca de lunares negros de mangas largas y anchas con un corbatín "enormemente grande" que cubría todo su cuello hasta darle picazpin y el sombrero en forma de botella sobre su cabeza.

-Lárgate, Lulamoon.

-Vamos, usa tu frase, "Es para una buena causa" para que te dé ánimos- y volvió a reír.

-Ok, ya estás sonando como la antigua Trixie.

-jajaja neh, no puedes negar que te ves ridícula.

Era cierto.

-¡Qué te largues!- se sulfuró y Trixie se fue riendo.

-Yo creo que te ves igual de bonita como siempre.

-Thunderlane…- murmuró bajando las cejas y llevarse la mano a la frente al ver al chico sonriendo inclinado hacia ella, pasando la mano en su cabello mohicano y levantando rápidamente sus cejas. -. ¿Vas a jugar, cierto? Recuerda que los estudiantes pagan y todo lo recaudado será para la Casa Hogar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Sunny…

Sunset agrandó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-No me digas "Sunny"- miró hacia otro lado, con semblante triste y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como ayer, la ala de una pegaso crema que la envolvía, dándole calor que necesitaba mientras la miraba tiernamente con aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa dulce llena de cariño, haciéndola sentir en casa por primera vez. Podía verse allí, pegándose a ella cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma a jazmín. Se sintió especial, porque los pegasos abrazan con sus alas sólo a los ponies que realmente les importa -. Hace mucho alguien importante me decía así…- susurró para sí, abrazándose, queriendo sentir ese calor pero no era lo mismo.

Thunderlane se la quedó mirando, dejando de lado su rol de conquistador y con verdadero interés la miró.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien, Sunset?- le preguntó con suavidad -¿Alguien importante? ¿Quién?

Sunset regresó de golpe a la realidad y se incorporó.

-¿Vas a jugar o no?- cambió de tema, ceñuda.

"Cielos, me encanta verla arisca" se sonrió Thunderlane, regresando a su rol.

-Ok, ok- y puso un billete de un dólar sobre el tablero.

-Tres intentos- dijo como si ya tenía estudiado todo mientras le pasaba una pelota de tenis -. Debes derribar la torre de botellas y ganas el peluche que quieras. Buena suerte- le sonrió -. Conociéndote la necesitarás.

Thunderlane miró fijo la torre, hizo para atrás la mano y tiró, pero la pelota se vino abajo antes que si quiera llegara a medio camino. Sunset ocultó una risa con su mano mientras Thunderlane se sentía avergonzado de fallar frente a ella.

-Te quedan dos- le dijo recogiendo otra bola.

-Bésalo.

Y Sunset borró la sonrisa para levantar una ceja.

-Vamos, un beso de Sunset Shimmer da suerte a cualquiera- parpadeó como cachorro y Sunset resopló y besó la pelota para estirársela de nuevo. Thunderlane abrazó un momento la pelota ante la mirada escéptica de la chica. -¡Verás, esta no falla y ganaré un peluche para ti!- exclamó emocionado y tiró la pelota. Esa al menos llegó a la torre pero rozando, haciendo que una sola botella cayera. -¡Ajá!

-No celebres. Debes derribar la torre, no una botella- y le estiró otra pelota.

-¿Ves lo cerca que estuve porque besaste la pelota?

-Eh, sí, coincidencia.

-Neh, no creo en las coincidencias- se inclinó hacia ella levantando una ceja -. ¿Me pregunto qué pasará si besaras al jugador…?- y cerró los ojos estirando los labios. Sunset frunció el ceño.

-¡La pelota!- bramó y la estiró con fuerza contra su nariz, golpeándolo.

-¡Auch!- exclamó, tapándose la nariz. -. Un "no" bastaba.

-¡NO!

-Gracias pero el grito estaba de más. ¿Al menos besarás de nuevo la pelota?

-¡Thunderlane!- se irritó.

-Ya, ya, ok. Al menos lo intenté.

-No sé cómo te toleran tus amigos- murmuró pero soltando una risa al verle la nariz roja.

Thunderlane inhaló y exhaló, miró con amenaza la torre y cuando se llevó la mano hacia atrás, alguien le arranchó la pelota y tiró por él, derribando de golpe la torre.

-¡Hey, ese era mi tur…!- se calló el reclamo al ver a Applejack mirarlo con una ceja levantada y una mano en la cintura.

-¿Decías, Terroncito?- se divirtió la vaquera sonriéndole elevadamente, realmente divertida en ver su reacción. -. Tienes la nariz roja- y le puso un dedo índice en la punta de la nariz, haciéndolo sonrojar -. Algo me dice que te lo merecías… ¿Eh?

-hjhuguigis- balbuceó torpemente.

-¡Y tenemos una ganadora!- celebró Sunset, también disfrutando la cara de poker de Thunderlane. -. ¿Cuál quieres, Applejack?

-Ummm- pensó mirando la hilera de peluches y sonrió ampliamente al ver uno fijo. -. Ése- señaló.

Sunset miró el peluche y agrandó los ojos, horrorizada. De un tirón lo bajó, para verlo de cerca.

-¡Me siento insultada!- bramó levantando un regordete peluche de unicornio rosa con un corto crin de otro tono de rosa y lleno de cursis corazones rojos. Applejack se golpeó una pierna carcajeando sin parar. Sunset tiró el peluche al suelo y esto presionó un botón que le hizo emitir un "I love You" seguidos con tontas risitas, lo que hizo a la vaquera doblarse de la risa y a Sunset sonrojarse de la vergüenza e indignación. -. ¡Escoge otra cosa!

-¡No, yo quiero mi unicornio!- siguió riéndose y Sunset pateó el peluche para ocultarlo.

-¡Ya me tienes a mí! ¿No es suficiente?

-¡Tú ya no eres un unicornio!- continuaba riéndose pero Sunset olvidó la divertida escena al escuchar las palabras.

De un modo aquellas las había afectado pero sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Acaso es el día "molesten a Sunset"?- murmuró para sí -Te daré este oso- y tiró un peluche de Teddy Bear y se lo lanzó, Applejack lo tomó en el aire, deteniendo su risa y se lo estiró a Thunderlane.

-Toma, Terroncito, igual era tu turno aunque gané el peluche por ti- le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole de lado y se fue.

-¡Sunset, Sunset!- llamó enseguida Thunderlane.

-¡No te voy a dar el unicornio!

-No es eso. Pásame esa pelota- y señaló una en específica -. Si quieres pago por ella- dijo, continuando apuntando una caída junto a la torre y colocando con la otra un billete.

Sunset dudó pero ya que era para una buena causa aceptó y se la pasó, entonces el chico se fue corriendo.

"La pelota con el beso de Sunset y un peluche tocado por Applejack… ¡¿Qué puede ser mejor?!" celebró brincando y gritando de júbilo en el camino mientras abrazaba los objetos, pero se quedó en una pieza al cruzarle en la mente tal vez algo mejor…a la vaquera y la chica de fuego, abrazando cada una un peluche ganado por él y ambas encantadas lo agarraban de un brazo mientras presionaban sus labios al mismo tiempo en cada lado de las mejillas del chico.

-¡Oye, es mío!- bramaría Applejack, halando a Thunderlane a su lado.

-¡No, mío!- refutaría Sunset y lo halaría hacia ella, abrazándolo territorialmente.

-¡Vuelve a tu mundo, caballito! ¡Es mío!

-¡Regresa a tu granja, pueblerina! ¡Es mío!

-Hey, Hey, Hey. Somos un Thunsunjack. Hay Thunderlane para las dos- calmaría el chico y las dos se intercambiarían miradas, sonriéndose entre ellas lanzando los peluches lejos para luego mirarlo con cierto brillo en los ojos… "teniendo algo mejor con qué acurrucarse", según él.

-Tengo miedo preguntar lo obvio- murmuró Cheese a Caramel, mirando a Thunderlane con los ojos cerrados, riéndose como desquiciado y sonrojado.

-¡Soy cosquilludo, chicas!- decía entre risitas en su fantasía.

-¡ERES UN PELIGRO!- les gritó sus amigos y Thunderlane cayó horriblemente a la realidad.

-¡¿Qué, cómo, dónde?! ¡¿Dónde están?!- reclamó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Nunca estuvieron y nunca estarán- exclamó Caramel y lo golpeó con un manotón tras su cabeza -. Y ya déjalas en paz. Eres un peligro.

-No es mi culpa…- inició Thunderlane dramáticamente.

-¡SON ELLAS, SON ELLAS!- les arremedó Cheese y Caramel para darles otra serie de manotones.

-¡Auch, alto, auch, deténganse, Hey, esa patada sí dolió mucho!

-¡A ver si a golpes se te quita!- volvieron a corear sin césar los golpes.

-¡Basta, basta!

-No, es más divertido que todos los juegos del parque juntos- soltó Cheese mirando a Caramel -. ¿No es cierto?

-¡Tú lo has dicho!- y continuaron golpeándolo hasta perseguirlo.

-Tengo miedo preguntar lo obvio- dijo Flash a Soarin al ver sus dos amigos bulleando a Thunderlane y Soarin asintió de acuerdo y soltaron unas risas.

…

-¡Siguiente grupo!- avisó Rarity saliendo del salón de eventos del parque de diversiones con una libreta en mano, revisando los siguientes cinco chicos a entrar para su cambio de look. Empezó a nombrarlos mientras salían los chicos con nuevos cortes de cabellos, peinados y maquilladas, muy sonrientes intercambiándose cumplidos y emoción de verse como nuevos.

El ambiente de por sí estaba lleno de dicha, risas y gratos momentos. Fluttershy despedía a los chicos que fueron nombrados por Rarity mientras nuevos jóvenes entraban a la cerca junto al salón donde estaban los animales del Refugio.

Un chico de piel celeste, ojos cafés y cabello largo amarrado con una liga se levantó del suelo donde había estado rodeado de algunos gatos y perros. Se veía muy feliz, hasta con una paz interior y Fluttershy no pudo evitar desprenderse un poco de su timidez para acercarse.

-Emmm…- dijo tragando saliva mientras el chico la miraba -. Veo que te gusta mucho los…los animales.

-Sí, en serio mucho- sonrió. -. Y con estos especialmente, digo, los rescatados ya que supongo que antes de venir aquí debieron tener una vida dura pero ahora las cosas para ellos están mejor- se encogió de hombros -. Sé lo que se siente.

-No lo había visto así- admitió – Eh, ¿Te interesaría… unirte como voluntario al Refugio de Animales? Así podrías ser parte de ese buen cambio en sus vidas.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo serlo?- se animó.

-Eh, sí, lo expliqué cuando llegaron…

-Lo siento, debí haber estado muy distraído con los animales y bueno, tu voz no es lo que se podría decir tan alta.

-Lo sé- sonrió, avergonzada -. Si estás interesado acércate el lunes a las cuatro de la tarde para integrarte.

-Oh- dejó escapar mirando hacia un lado -. No puedo…yo…- suspiró y la miró -. Seré sincero. De todas formas es parte de los doce pasos- y Fluttershy lo miró con mayor atención -. Sí, me estoy rehabilitando y tengo junta a esa hora. Cometí muchas estupideces en el pasado por el ambiente en el que me crié. Mi padre está en prisión y terminé en la Casa Hogar. Pero estoy comprometido a cambiar, no soy el mismo de antes y estoy orgulloso de decir que estoy sobrio desde hace seis meses. No ha sido fácil pero vale la pena disfrutar con mente clara momentos como estos- miró a los animales –y apreciar la naturaleza. Si no quieres que sea voluntario por mi pasado yo enten…

-Claro que quiero- le interrumpió Fluttershy con voz más firme -. Yo…tengo una amiga que de donde viene, creen firmemente en la esperanza y las nuevas oportunidades. Ella asimismo cometió muchos errores pero ahora está mejor que nunca, como lo estarás tú. Eres bienvenido como cualquiera a ser parte de un cambio positivo. Puedes venir una hora antes de tu junta para llenar el formulario y acordaremos un horario que te facilite cumplir con tus compromisos, ¿Está bien?

El joven le sostuvo la mirada, ampliando una cálida sonrisa de gratitud.

-Gracias…eh, no sé tú nombre.

-Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy. Gracias Fluttershy. No sabes lo importante que es escuchar eso para mí. Mi nombre es…

-¿Naturally Hope?- llamó Rarity mirando su libreta.

-Sí, ése es- sonrió el joven -. Pero mis amigos me llaman Nat. Dime Nat.

-De acuerdo…Nat.

-¡Aquí estoy!- avisó Nat saliendo de la cerca hacia Rarity soltándose la liga. La modista debió retener su reacción al ver el horrible cabello partido, erizado y graso del joven. Sin mencionar su feo y fino bigote y pequeña barba dispareja.

-Claro querido, serás el primero en pasar en la peluquería. Por suerte un compañero trajo su equipo de barbería.

-¿Cómo sabías que quería un corte?

-Hum, ¿Corazonada?

Y apenas el chico se alejó para entrar al salón, Rarity se sacudió de desesperación por tan descuidado cabello, lo que hace soltar una risa a Fluttershy.

-Rarity- la llamó una chica desde la puerta -. Aún queda espacio para uno más ya que han venido algunos de los chicos que faltaban.

-Muy bien, querida- y Rarity levantó la libreta a su cara -. A ver… que pase So…- ella frunció el ceño y se pegó la libreta a la cara, bajándola desconcertada, mirando por todos lados.

-¿Rarity?- dudó Fluttershy al ver su cara pero la modista apenas podía hablar, entonces, parada alejada de todos, la encontró.

-¿Sonata Dusk?

Y una pálida, demasiado delgada y pelo mal cortado y tinturado de un morado fuerte Sonata Dusk, levantó la mirada hacia ambas y al ver sus rostros impactados, quedándosela mirando demasiado que perturbaba, la joven exvillana palideció aún más y se echó a correr.

-¡Sonata!- gritó Rarity, viéndola desaparecer entre la gente.

…

**Sí, lo sé, lamento dejarles con la intriga pero me pareció un buen final de capítulo xD Además que estoy alargando esto del evento benéfico pero con Inspiración nadie se mete, ¿cierto? xD**

**Están pasando muchas cosas con muchos personajes y todavía faltan muuuchas más. Por lo que tengan en cuentan detalles de cada uno porque como sabrán, cada quien tiene un rol importante en la historia, ahora como más adelante.**

**Díganme, ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?**

**Gracias por leer, los reviews, nos vemos el próximo miércoles y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	13. ¡Despierta, despierta, DESPIERTA!

**¡Despierta, **_**despierta**_**, DESPIERTA!**

-¡¿Esa era Sonata Dusk?!- exclamó Fluttershy incrédula mientras corría junto a Rarity, tratando de esquivar la multitud para alcanzar a la que fue sirena.

-Bien lo dijo Sunset Shimmer. La ha de estar pasando muy mal. Debemos ayudarla- expresó la modista pero entonces un grupo de jóvenes se interpuso en su carrera, perdiendo la pista de Sonata -. ¡Rayos! Fluttershy, debemos separarnos. Nos comunicamos con el celular al encontrarla, ¿Está bien?

-¡Bien!- asintió y ambas rodearon a la masa de gente.

Rarity corrió por la izquierda y Fluttershy la derecha.

-Perdón, permiso, disculpe- balbuceaba Fluttershy haciendo paso.

-¡Quítense de mi camino…por favor!- gritó Rarity, perdiendo un poco los estribos.

-¡Allá va!- se dijo Fluttershy, viendo a la joven huir entre los stand de tiro al blanco.

Será la debilidad física que en sí expresaba, pero Sonata no corría tan rápido.

Fluttershy sacó velocidad quién diablos sabe de dónde, la alcanzó y saltó sobre ella, aterrizando sobre su espalda haciéndola caer de cara al suelo, pero la exsirena forcejeaba para huir.

-¡Déjame ir! Lo siento, lo siento, no volveré aparecerme pero déjame ir- gritaba Sonata suplicante, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Fluttershy!- bramó Celestia apareciendo junto a Luna -¿Qué significa esto?

La joven de pelo rosa pálido levantó la mirada, comprobando que gran parte de los presentes, entre estudiantes y beneficiados, miraban atónitos el ataque.

-Y-yo…puedo explicarlo- jadeó, tragando saliva.

Luna frunció el ceño, transformándole la cara y se llevó los puños alrededor de sus caderas.

Esa posición era típica de ella cuando dejaba de ser el "policía bueno" y habló con voz fuerte y disciplinaria, como de ejército:

-Más vale que sea muy buena como para atacar a uno de los residentes de la Casa Hogar. Ahora, ponte de pie, pídele disculpa y ayúdala a levantarla, ¡PERO YA!

Todos sabían que entre Luna y Celestia, era la primera la más relajada, hasta abogando por sus estudiantes contra la misma Celestia. Pero cuando se ponía estricta y enojada…era de cuidarse. Fluttershy bajó la mirada hacia Sonata.

-Lo siento- murmuró mientras se levantaba y estiraba su mano hacia ella.

-No…- jadeó Sonata, rechazando su mano para levantarse por su propia cuenta mientras miraba el suelo -. Yo soy la que debe disculparse.

-¡Directora, subdirectora!- gritó Rarity, apareciendo agitada de la carrera que dio.

Celestia igual de seria abrió la boca para hablar pero su hermana menor ya se había apoderado del terreno y le ganó el turno.

-Ahora no, Rarity- dijo Luna mirándola con esa misma carga autoritaria que hizo a la modista respingar -. Esto es un asunto mío, entre Fluttershy y…- se interrumpió al mirar mejor a la atacada, acercándose poco a poco. Luna se la quedó mirando, tal como lo habían hecho Rarity y Fluttershy. -. No puede ser… ¿Sonata Dusk?

Los estudiantes ahí presente exhalaron del asombro. Con su apariencia descuidada y cabello mal pintado, era un poco difícil reconocerla.

Mientras los murmullos empezaban a ascender, Sonata no desprendía la mirada del suelo, empezando a llorar, llena de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, en serio lo siento…si supieran por lo que he tenido que pasar…quise buscar una nueva oportunidad y…y en un madrugada no aguanté el frío y toqué la puerta de la Casa Hogar, yo lo lamento mucho, lo que hice no tiene perdón pero de verdad…- cerró los ojos con fuerza -. ¡Lo siento mucho!- entonces sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

Sonata volteó como si le quemara, encontrándose con los cálidos ojos cyan de Sunset Shimmer.

-Sonata…- exclamó y la cubrió con sus brazos ante la mirada aún shockeada de todos -. Claro que te perdonamos.

Otros brazos participaron. Los de Rarity y Fluttershy.

Por si no era ya de por sí sorpresivo el reencuentro con la exsirena, del cuerpo de Sonata Dusk la rodeó un aura azul claro, que como remolino, se paseó desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, recuperando no sólo su verdadero color de piel, eliminando ojeras y figura demacrada, sino su semblante dulce e inocente que tanto la caracterizaba.

Sonata podía sentir tremendo cambio, tanto exterior como interior, con grandes ojos impresionados, esbozando una tierna sonrisa seguida de una risas de dicha y recién devolvió el abrazo de Sunset Shimmer.

Fue Luna quien pareció la primera en reaccionar, sonriéndose y empezando a aplaudir, cosa que imitaron los demás estudiantes. En manos de Las Rainbooms, no había de qué preocuparse.

-¡Esto es tan conmovedor!- chilló Pinkie Pie con ojos vidriosos y puchero exagerado… ¡En el abrazo!

-¿Y tú en qué momento apareciste?- preguntó Rarity impresionada.

-Lo suficiente para saber que esto merece…

-¡UNA FIEEEESTA!- bramó Cheese, que también se había unido al abrazo quién sabe en qué momento, hizo sonar un silbato que disparó serpentinas y corrió ante las miradas escépticas de todas excepto de Pinkie Pie y Sonata, que se sonreían divertidas.

-Sí, pero antes….- dijo Rarity en cuanto todos dejaron libre a Sonata -. Querida, ese cabello tuyo necesita intervención ¡Y ahora! Está tan horrible ni que la magia que te rodeó pudo hacerlo recuperar.

-Magia…- pensó Sunset en voz alta -. Sonata, ¿Acaso tú…?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros con gesto tierno de confusión. -. Sólo puedo…- y aspiró, inflando su pecho y sonrió ampliamente, cerrándosele los ojos -. Sentir las energías…wow, qué dulce, qué paz…- palpaba el aire con sus manos - es como saborear azúcar impalpable y contemplar el mar en el atardecer sentada en su orilla…esto es increíble… mucho mejor que las energías negativas…

-¿Ahora sientes las positivas?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Sí…- celebró, abriendo sus brillantes ojos color cerezas y mostrando los dientes en su sonrisa, emocionada -. ¡Wow, no sabía qué podía hacer eso! Tu abrazo, su abrazo despertó esa habilidad en mí. El perdón, la esperanza…- aspiró de nuevo -. ¡Estoy tan feliz que podría cantar!- y soltó una nota LA que sonó como el chirrido de una garra en el pizarrón, haciendo que todos gesticularan de dolor, llevándose las manos a los oídos.

-¡Bueno, basta!- reclamó Rarity, tapándole la boca de golpe -. Sólo no cantes querida y seremos buenas amigas, ¿Está bien?

-¡¿Amigas?!- celebró y abrazó hasta pegar su cachete con el de Rarity y los frotó -. ¡Sí, amigas, amigas, amigas!- la soltó de golpe y tomó de las manos a Pinkie Pie, repitiendo una y otra vez "amigas".

-¡Wii! ¡Sí! ¡Amigas, amigas, amigas…!- se le unió la rosada, dando vueltas ambas repitiendo la palabra ante la mirada un poco irritada de Sunset, Fluttershy y Rarity.

-Esto será interesante...- murmuró Fluttershy.

-Sí que sí- pensó Sunset, contemplando a Sonata Dusk y no precisamente se refería a una fusión de ella con Pinkie Pie... sino la habilidad de la joven, rehabilitándose pese estar fuera de Equestria.

Ella no era la única.

Entonces sintió un calor en sus palmas y miró sus manos. Hace un tiempo acá, esa sensación de una energía viajando arriba y debajo de su cuerpo era más seguido. Frunció el ceño recordando la trasformación que no controlaba y las pesadillas sin comprender su significado, ya que en su mundo, toda pesadilla nos dice algo para ayudar a mejorar y alentar qué están haciendo mal, hasta una visión. Pero al no recordar lo que sueña…no sabe cómo interpretarlos. Y de pronto la marca de su cutie mark se volvía más profunda…y el calor se acumulaba en sus brazos.

Sunset miró hipnotizada sus palmas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas. El sonido de los juegos, de las voces y ruidos se cortó de pronto y se envolvió en un repentino silencio, encerrándose en una burbuja, sin dejar de mirar y mover sus manos, donde pequeños hilos de fuegos empezaron a formarse, jugando en círculos alrededor de sus dedos.

"Cuidado…y te quemas" dijo una voz ajena y Sunset cayó a la realidad con brusquedad.

-¡Tierra llamando a Suuuuuuunset!- chilló Pinkie Pie en su oído y ante el repentino grito, Sunset levantó las manos y una llama apareció entre ellas, evaporándose enseguida en el aire.

-¡WoooooooW!- se sorprendió Sonata parpadeando una y otra vez -. ¿Puedes hacer…?- caminaba hacia ella mientras hablaba pero se interrumpió de golpe, hasta detuvo su andar y su semblante cambió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sunset, enarcando una ceja.

-Eh, nada, nada- tosió.

Rarity y Fluttershy condujeron a Sonata de vuelta hacia el salón de evento para cambiar su look, Pinkie Pie retornaba su rol como anfitriona y Shimmer volvía a su stand.

Sonata volteó a ver cómo se iba la chica de cabello de fuego pero entonces la exsirena levantó una mano, moviéndola como ventilando el aire que iba en dirección de Shimmer llevándoselo hacia ella. Aspiró e infló su pecho, curvando las cejas de preocupación.

-Oh, cielos…es más fuerte.

…

Bonbon miraba escéptica, con una ceja levantada y brazos cruzados a Trixie Lulamoon aparecer "por arte de magia" entre una nube de humo en la tarima frente a un grupo eufórico de beneficiados.

-¡Gracias, gracias, la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie agradece sus aplausos!- exclamó, haciendo reverencias luciendo su sombrero de punta y capa con estrellas. Bajo su manga sacó una varita negra de hule -. Ahora admiren cómo la Gran Trixie con su poderosa magia convierte esta varita dura de metal… ¡En hule!- y la presentó, moviéndola de arriba abajo para que vieran que se doblaba ante las caras de poker del público.

Bonbon se golpeó la frente con una mano. "Cielos, tiempo atrás la abuchearía hasta verla bajar al escenario pero es mi amiga ahora y no aguanto verla humillada". Entonces se acercó a un chico del público y le susurró algo al oído, entonces éste empezó a reír para contarle al de al lado y éste al otro y al otro, el mensaje de Bonbon.

Entonces el incómodo silencio se llenó de risas y aplausos.

-¡Gracias, gracias, y eso que aún falta más!- advirtió Trixie haciendo otra reverencia sacándose el sombrero donde cayeron varios naipes, haciendo reír y aplaudir a los presentes, cosa que dejaba fascinada a Trixie y Bonbon se mantuvo despreocupada mientras se alejaba.

Avisar que los "trucos de magia" eran en realidad una comedia sátira a los ilusionistas, mejoró bastante las cosas. Así que podía subirse a los juegos sin sentir remordimiento.

Se acercó a los carros chocones e hizo fila tras Octavia Melody cuando como un rayo furioso Vinyl Scratch se acerca a la chelista y le apuntó con el dedo entre sus ojos mientras con la otra mano sacude sus audífonos.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tocar MIS audífonos?!- reclamó ceñuda la Dj mientras Octavia le apartaba la mano de un manotón y se sonreía.

-Agradece que coloqué un poco de cultura en tu lista de reproducción. Mozart, Bach, ¡Eso sí son músicos! No como ese gafudo con la mitad de la cabeza pelada o el otro que parece una ridícula imitación de Mickey Mouse con esa cosa en la cabeza… ¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamó con aquel concentrado acento inglés.

-¡Geniales Dj de nuestra generación cosa que no sabes por vivir en la antigua Europa! ¿Esto es venganza porque quité uno de tus pósteres de esos gordos de voz gruesa, cierto?

-¡Tenores, vinyl! ¡Se les llama tenores y era Luciano Pavarotti! ¡Uno de los más grandes tenores de la historia!

-¡No me importa qué tan tenedor era! ¡No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, chelista estirada!

-¡Es "Tenor", inculta mezcladora de ruidos!

-¡Regresa al viejo continente!

-¡Deja mis pósteres en paz!

Ambas se habían acercado lo suficiente intercambiándose amenazantes miradas y sintiendo aquella electricidad de incompatibilidad. Sin tener respuesta gruñeron, se dieron la espalda y caminaron en distintas direcciones.

Bonbon tenía su cara inexpresiva de siempre, suspirando. Sólo era una típica escena de las dos compañeras de cuarto y de escuela que sus diferencias culturales y personalidades opuestas las hacen chocar entre sí. "Parece que el mensaje de _diferentes pero iguales_ de Canterlot High nos les llegó", pensó.

La fila siguió como si nada y Bonbon pagó su entrada, al llegar a la pista, el encargado se le acercó.

-Este es el último carro. Suba- avisó, señalando al único carro que quedaba de dos pasajeros.

-Hola, Bonbon- saludó Cherry en el volante.

-Cherry- exclamó, como siempre, inexpresiva.

"De todas las alumnas…." se dijeron irónicamente ambas con frustración en sus cabezas mientras Bonbon se sentaba a su lado.

Hubo un incómodo silencio mientras esperaban el aviso de que empezara el juego.

Tenían la boca seca y tragaban saliva forzadamente.

-Ahhh. La última vez que te vi- quiso romper el hielo Bonbon sin perder su característico semblante –estabas con el rostro con maquillaje derramado de lágrimas.

Cherry se sonrojó de vergüenza y desvió la mirada, dejando expresar una sombra de dolor al recordarle la razón de aquellas lágrimas. Bonbon frunció el ceño. "Estúpida, ¿a qué le recuerdas su dolor? No debí decirle eso. Mira cómo la pusiste. ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer?...un momento, ¿Y a mí qué me importa ella?" pero la pregunta ni ella se lo creyó.

-Bueno…- se aclaró la garganta Bonbon –a lo que quería llegar era a que me alegra saber que te sientes mejor. Porque estás mejor, ¿cierto?

Cherry soltó una sonrisa y la miró.

"Estoy sentada junto a ti, con tus ojos celestes mirando los míos, más cerca de lo que alguna vez imaginé de estar contigo, contemplando tu delicada belleza que esconde una personalidad indomable…claro que me siento muchísimo mejor".

-Sí, estoy mejor- se limitó en decir para luego soltar un suspiro como para acabar allí ese tema -. Pero bueno, Bonbon, es bueno advertirte que soy ruda cuando estoy tras el volante.

-No me juzgues por mi vestimenta- dijo Bonbon sonriéndole de lado y con suspicacia -. Lo único dulce que tengo es mi nombre. Por mí no te detengas.

Cherry agrandó los ojos, contrayéndole el corazón de golpe, maldiciendo a sus mejillas que detuvieran el sonrojo que fabricaban mientras sonaba el timbre de inicio del juego y los carros empezaron a moverse.

Mientras Bonbon aplastaba el acelerador al fondo, Cherry conducía y daba vueltas hasta atropellar en donde estaban Colgate y Berry, quienes miraban violentas a la pareja y reían de adrenalina.

-¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Cherry.

-¡Hola, manzanita!- gritó Bonbon, señalando a Applejack que antes de poder reaccionar al saludo, chocó contra ellas hasta hacer su sombrero caer...pero Thunderlane lo recogió antes de que aterrizara al piso.

-¿Ves lo afortunada que eres de que te haya tocado como acompañante?- sonrió él colocándole el sombrero y luego guiñarle un ojo. Applejack se limitó en rodar los ojos para voltear la cara y ocultarle la sonrisa que se le dibujaba.

-¡Caramel! ¡Vinyl! ¡Whooves!- gritaba Bonbon mientras Cherry chocaba una y otra vez contra los nombres mencionados.

Los demás las miraban un poco molestos, ya que los golpes eran fuertes. Pero las chicas cada vez encendían su ánimo y sed al sentir el violento impacto al chocar el otro carro.

-¡Allá va Lyra y Bicmac!- avisó Cherry.

-¡Esos déjamelos a mí!- vociferó con entusiasmo y tomó el control del volante, con medio cuerpo sobre el de Cherry. -. ¡Tórtolos!- les gritó divertida y chocó contra ellos.

-¡Bonbon!- reclamó Lyra.

-Si quieren un paseo en auto bajo la luna este no es el lugar indicado- rió y volvió a chocar contra ellos.

Entonces Bicmac quien tenía el control del volante se volteó y chocó frente a ellas.

-¡Más fuerte, más fuerte!- mandaba Lyra con risas, tirándose inofensivas miradas amenazantes con Bonbon, quien maniobraba para que no le ganaran en choques.

-Eh…Bonbon…- murmuró Cherry, dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo fastidiada por la interrupción y abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ya estaba prácticamente sentada sobre las piernas de ella y se había encontrado tan cerca con sus ojos dorados que le cortó la concentración.

-¡Cuidado!- rió Lyra y su carro chocó de frente con el de ellas.

Ante el momento de distracción de Bonbon no pudo contrarrestar el impacto y se fue sobre Cherry que si esta no pasaba su mano a su cintura, se iba a un lado del carro para caer al piso.

El timbre del final del juego sonó pero en unos breves segundos, tanto Bonbon y Cherry no se movieron al estar pecho contra pecho, sintiendo el corazón de la otra palpitando frenéticamente. Bonbon se apartó un poco y se intercambiaron miradas, para no decir nada, levantarse de sobre ella y salir del carro.

Bonbon caminaba un poco desorientada por esta sensación, llevándose la mano sobre su pecho para comprobar que su corazón había enloquecido.

Enloquecido…

"No…no puede ser… ¿o sí?".

-¿Quieres subirte a otro juego conmigo?- la atajó Cherry a Bonbon. La joven de piel crema se voltea a verla y volvió a dejarse llevar por la expresión de sus ojos dorados. -. Yo invito. Digo, una manera de agradecer al regalarme tu pañuelo- aclaró, parpadeando y sonriente.

"Sólo deja pasar tiempo contigo esta noche" pensó la rockera esperanzada, recordando la sugerencia de Mistery de olvidarla "Y ya mataré este sentimiento por siempre". Y Bonbon contestó:

-De acuerdo- lanzó una corta sonrisa -. Y turnaremos el costo. El próximo que subiremos te lo invito yo.

…

Tras terminar su turno, Sunset Shimmer no pudo evitar reírse de la también cara resignadamente enojada de Soarin de usar el mismo uniforme sólo que el de los varones usaban pantalones anchos exageradamente holgados.

-Es gracioso cuando estás en el otro lado, ¿eh?

Sunset se dio vuelta y encontró a Whooves frente a un stand de manzanas acarameladas.

-Pues la verdad sí- reconoció Shimmer caminando hacia él -. ¿Y Derpy?

-Fue con otros chicos a ver la presentación de Trixie- sonrió mientras recibía la manzana acaramelada del estudiante a cargo del stand -. Está haciendo el ridículo como siempre pero no se da cuenta ya que los aplausos le inflan su aún egocentrismo.

Sunset tiró una risita rodando los ojos.

-Así es nuestra Trixie…- comentó.

-¿Quieres?- invitó Whooves estirando la manzana y Sunset la tomó con gusto.

-Gracias.

Mientras Whooves recogía otra manzana, se debatía en si tener que revelarle la verdad, de que la había tomado como objeto de estudio sin su autorización y revisar su pasado. Derpy le había aconsejado dejarlo morir allí pero, no podía mirar ni hablar con confianza con Sunset porque Conciencia le hincaba la cabeza, recordándole lo que había hecho.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shimmer mientras terminaba de masticar su dulce.

-Mmm- exclamó y con un movimiento de cabeza avisó para que caminaran. -. Sunset, ¿Alguna vez has querido disculparte con alguien sin decirle las razones por las que las ofreces?

-Vaya…- murmuró sonriente –hablas con la persona que perdió la cuenta de cuántas disculpas nomás ha tenido que ofrecer, pero en todas he reconocido por qué las ofrezco.

-¿Crees que la disculpa pierde valor si no especificas la razón?

-Creo…que sería una disculpa a medias. No completa y creo que es… ¿cobardía? Así afecte a la otra persona la razón de la disculpa, merece saberla, aunque el que las ofrezca corre el riesgo de perder a esa persona.

Whooves se llevó la manzana a la boca para morder un gran trozo. Sunset hizo lo mismo y caminaron con un corto pero no incómodo silencio.

-¿A quién le debes esa disculpa?- rompió el silencio Sunset.

-A… alguien que confió en mí y yo abusé de esa confianza.

Sunset asintió, pensativa.

-¿Conscientemente?- preguntó, más interesada.

-No lo pensé bien al principio pero después me di cuenta del error. Dejé de hacer…lo que hacía pero la culpa me tiene intranquilo y…- suspiró.

-Whooves…- detuvo el andar para mirarlo de frente -. Eres de las pocas personas con las que puedo realmente confiar y abrirme. Eres un gran amigo y hayas lo que hayas hecho, sé que no fue con malas intenciones.

-No, no lo fue.

-Entonces, si esa persona te conoce y aprecia lo suficiente, te perdonará. Tal vez se enojará pero, te terminará por perdonar. Es decir, nadie querría perder a un amigo como tú sólo porque no fuiste perfecto una vez. Cometemos errores y hay que ver la forma de enmendarlo, y nada como una sincera y buena disculpa que lo haga, como reales méritos por querer curar la herida en esa amistad, cosa que confío, lo harás.

Whooves sonrió de lado, relajando el rostro y mirando el semblante cálido y relajado de Sunset, suavizando sus ojos cyan como para que no temiera a que iba a juzgarlo, entonces Whooves relajó también sus ojos azules.

-Sunset… te admiro en verdad. Lo que tienes ahora…la gente que te rodea, las tutoras que tienes, sus cariños, y los buenos eventos, mi amistad…te lo tienes bien merecido. Pese la forma en cómo llegaste a nuestro mundo, me alegra que lo hayas hecho para convertirte en quien eres ahora y tener a una amiga como tú- suspiró, cerrando los ojos -. Lo siento.

Sunset levantó levemente el rostro, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Era a ella a quién le debía la disculpa que no podía decir sus razones? Whooves interpretó su mirada y no dijo nada más, sosteniéndole la mirada, como para que supiera que al menos algo de valor tenía, y ella lo sintió así.

-¡Pobre Trixie!- exclamó Derpy rompiendo la escena y abrazando de lado a Whooves -. Realmente cree que está siendo "admirada" cuando en realidad…- se interrumpió y lo soltó de golpe para mirarlos -. Perdón, interrumpí su conversación, ¿cierto?

-No- habló Sunset y miró de nuevo a Whooves -. No había nada más qué decir.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él y Sunset suspiró, sonriéndose.

-En serio- levantó la manzana a medio comer -. Gracias por la manzana- se dio vuelta y caminó, dándole otro mordisco.

-¿Se…se lo dijiste?- preguntó Derpy susurrándole al oído como si fuera un top secret de la CIA.

-No…- y levantó la mirada mientras ella se alejaba con sereno andar -…pero creo que me perdonó… o al menos lo hará.

Más adelante, Sunset tiró las sobras de la manzana en un bote, mirando su interior sin en realidad mirar y lanzó un suspiro cerrando los ojos, luego esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

Ahora sí, cómoda con su ropa de siempre sin ese tonto uniforme, se preparó para disfrutar del resto de la noche de juegos pero entonces recordó a Sonata Dusk de golpe.

Había mucho de qué hablar con ella. Por qué cosas tuvo que pasar nomás después de que los collares se rompieran y tras huir de Adagio y Aria, quienes sí que no muestran ni un interés en arrepentimiento y cambio.

Caminaba hacia el salón donde hacían los cambios de look pero entonces se llevó las manos a las orejas al escuchar la horrible voz entonada por Sonata.

-¡Que no cantes!- les gritó Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack mientras Sonata se llevaba el dedo índice a la barbilla.

-Lo olvido… ¡Es que hay demasiada energía positiva que me provoca cantar!- celebró expandiendo los brazos y aspirando con fuerza para respingar como si algo apestara, mirando antes que alguna se diera cuenta, en dirección a Shimmer.

-Hola Sunset- saludó Applejack.

-Ya iba a buscarlas, chicas- miró a una Sonata que gesticulaba de extraña manera -. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- miró su cabello y sonrió -. Oh, recuperaste el color de tu cabello.

-Oh, sí- contestó, jugando con las puntas -. Pero extraño mi larga cola de caballo. Pero debí alterar mi imagen para que Adagio y Aria no me reconocieran.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no lo crees?

-Ya se los dije a las demás y ahora te lo digo a ti. No me siento tan bien y viva desde hace casi un siglo, literalmente, y este ambiente festivo alimenta mi aura ahora limpia- aspiró con los ojos cerrados -. Déjame disfrutar el momento, al menos esta noche y mañana puedo contarles desde que salí del huevo.

-¿Huevo?- soltaron todas.

-¿No escucharon? Dije mañana ¿Tendré que explicarles también qué es un huevo?- dijo Sonata sin entender que en realidad no fue una pregunta la reacción de las chicas y se inclinó a Pinkie Pie -. Creí que había sido obvia.

-Yo también estoy confundida- dudó con ella. -. Saliste de un huevo y no eres un pollo… ¡Eso es confuso!

-¡Oh es verdad!- reaccionó Sonata abriendo los ojos. -. Me hubiera gustado ser un pollo.

-Yo fui un pollo en Halloween.

-¡Uy, ¿En serio?! ¿Y cómo regresaste a la normalidad? ¿Puedo ser uno también?

-En realidad me disfracé… ¡pero una vez quise esperar que de un huevo que compré en el supermercado saliera un pollito!…pero se hizo verde y nunca salió.

-¡No me hagas acuerdo! Yo hice lo mismo pero yo quise empollarlo… ¡Pero lo reventé!- hizo un puchero con ojos tiernamente aguados -. ¡Lo maté!

-Debo acostumbrarme a esto- suspiró Rarity mientras Applejack se frotaba la sien.

-Sí- apoyó Fluttershy con una sonrisita -, no puedo creer que siendo Sonata como es…ya sabes, Sonata, haya sido capaz de ser…- aclaró la garganta -. Maligna.

-Ya lo sabremos mañana- suspiró Sunset mirando a Sonata sonreírse tiernamente distraída con la alocada conversación que sostenía con Pinkie Pie.

-¡Por cierto!- exclamó Sonata de pronto mientras caminaban a ver qué juego se subían, sin notar algunas miradas escépticas de los alumnos. Entonces se puso frente a ellas y empezó a contarlas para rascarse la barbilla levantando una ceja, pensativa -. Hum, faltan dos. La arcoíris y la princesa.

-La arcoíris, como dices, se llama Rainbow Dash- contestó Applejack - y no vino porque…- miró a sus amigas con la palabra "Soarin" en la cabeza -. Bueno, no le gusta el parque de diversiones.

-¡Ayyy!- chilló Sonata llevándose las manos a la cara -. ¡No puede ser, si es donde hay la mejor energía positiva del mundo!

-Sí, bueno, no anda muy positiva en estos días- comentó Rarity.

-Y la princesa se llama Twilight Sparkle y su hogar no es aquí- dijo Sunset -. Es Equestria.

-Ouh- jadeó, mirando hacia abajo -. Mi hogar también es Equestria…y estoy estancada aquí. Igual, no puedo volver, digo, ¿Con qué cara iría después de todo el desastre que hice, no?

Cuatro de Las Rainbooms se intercambiaron miradas. Sunset Shimmer por su lado le sostuvo la suya entre la avergonzada y triste mirada de Sonata. "Sé a lo que te refieres" pensó.

-Pero bueno- se volvió animar la exsirena sonriendo y aspirando la energía positiva –ahora que las cosas parecen al fin salirme bien puedo hacer de una vez por todas que este mundo sea mi nuevo hogar. ¡Mi nuevo comienzo!- y abrazó a todas -. ¡Con mis nuevas amigas!

-¡Woohoo!- celebró Pinkie Pie. -. ¡Esta chica me agrada y mucho!

-Hola- saludó un chico acercándose a las jóvenes y miró precisamente a Fluttershy – Hola, Fluttershy, ¿Puedo pasar la noche de juegos con ustedes?

-Claro que sí- le sonrió la joven y miró a las demás -. Chicas, él es Nat, bueno, su nombre es Naturally Hope y es uno de los chicos de la Casa Hogar.

El joven les sonrió amistosamente. No llevaba bigote ni barba y su coleta café larga y descuidada había sido cortada, dejándole un estilo corto a los lados y largo arriba, con un peinado de lado. Las jóvenes, excepto Fluttershy, se quedaron con ojos grandes mirándolo balbuceando palabras al azar. "¡Es guapísimo!" pensaron en sus cabezas y levemente sonrojadas. Pero dos no lo dejaron en su cabeza.

-¡Eres muy guapo!- corearon Pinkie Pie y Sonata Dusk inocentemente y Nat levantó las cejas un tanto incomodado.

-Ahm, gracias…ustedes… también son bonitas…- sonrió incómodo por la repentina atención mirando a Fluttershy como para que lo ayudara y ella sólo sonrió mientras Pinkie y Sonata les hacía conversación.

-Milagro de peluquero…- susurró Rarity a las amigas durante la distracción-. Quedó bastante bien ¿eh? No me molestaría que me invite a salir.

-Eso…creo…- balbucearon Applejack y Sunset Shimmer. Ambas se intercambiaron miradas y se señalaron acusatoriamente. -¡Hey, estás sonrojada!- exclamaron al unísono.

-Yo debería ser la sorprendida- exclamó Sunset -. ¡Tú nunca te sonrojas! La seria y dura Applejack que no tiene tiempo para sonrojarse… ¡Se sonrojó!- y se carcajeó frente la ceñuda vaquera.

-¡Cállate, Sunset!

-¡Es mi turno de reírme de ti! ¿O crees que me olvidé que te me cargaste con el unicornio?

-No sabes lo que dices… ¡Cállate!- y se cruzó de brazos mientras Sunset se secaba una lágrima de la risa.

Mientras más avanzaba la noche, mejor iban las cosas.

Terminaban de entregar las donaciones, el espectáculo de Trixie terminó de buena manera aunque todos sus trucos salieron mal, como siempre, pero lo que empezó con un reducido público terminó con sillas llenas al reírse y aplaudir de la "sátira".

-Ellos sí saben apreciar los dotes de Trixie- exclamó con cierta petulancia la ilusionista acercándose a Bonbon. Entonces se dio cuenta que miraba fijo hacia el escenario. -. ¿Y tú? ¿A quién esperas?

-Oh, bueno, Cherry Crash tocará y prometí alentarla.

Trixie levantó sus cejas y sonrió cómplice mientras le codeaba las costillas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bonbon pero se le quebró la voz de la vergüenza y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Uyyyyy eso huele bien jajajaja- rió.

-Basta. No es justo- cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué no es justo?

-Ya sabes…no es justo que ella- suspiró, cabizbaja -, bueno, no le vaya a gustar.

-El destino ha jugado bien la partida por ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se nota que no lo sabes- dijo sonriéndose y encogiéndose de hombros -. No te lo dije porque quise que las cosas pasaran porque debía de pasar y no porque necesariamente ella también batea por el otro lado.

-¿Qué, qué?- se sorprendió.

-Sip. Tienes chances porque ella también gusta de las chicas.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Nadie, lo supe por mí misma y después de que algunos lo saben también. A diferencia de ti ella es abierta.

-¿Estás segura?

Y Trixie se llevó una mano en la cintura, pensativa.

*Flashback*

"_Trixie caminaba disgustada después de que Cheerilee la mandara por un trapeador tras que un compañero haya vomitado en el curso._

_-¡¿Cómo osa a mandar a la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie para ser un trabajo tan asqueroso?!- se quejaba mientras se detenía en el cuarto del conserje y al abrirlo de golpe, la sangre se le heló al ver a dos chicas besándose._

_-¡Trixie!- gritó Cherry sorprendida mientras Stormy Crush se moría de vergüenza ocultando su rostro._

_-¡TRIXIE NO VIO NADA, NADA!- se apresuró en decir y cerró la puerta -. Un momento… ¿Por qué Trixie no las chantajeó? ¡Rayos! Trixie debió ser más lista- torció el gesto pensativa -. No… Trixie no tiene nada contra ellas. Pero si hubiera sido Rainbow… ¡JA! Trixie tendría a su rival en la palma de su mano ¡Jajaja! ÑACAÑACAÑACA"._

-Oooh, sí, muy segura- contestó Trixie resoplando al recordarse como era en el pasado con Rainbow Dash.

Y justo ahí se escuchó el sonido de unas baquetas anunciar la tocada.

Para esta ocasión quien cantaba no era Flash Sentry, sino Mistery Mint, que con voz ciertamente neutra y suave, cantó My Delirium de Ladyhawke al ritmo de la guitarra que tocaba Sentry, el teclado de Ringo y la alocada batería con Cherry Crash, que sacudía la cabeza atrás hacia adelante en el coro, dejándose llevar por la música, mirando cada tanto al enloquecido público pero preferentemente la reacción de cierta chica de cabello bicolor que mantenía una sonrisa con la mirada hacia ella moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente, pero más que mirarla a ella misma, sentía que era a sus ojos y eso la mataba y lo que la llenaba más de energía y Cherry se lució reventando los tambores y platillos.

Tras terminar la tocada, se llevaron la ovación del público.

-Que no se te haga costumbre- bromeó Brawley a Cherry mientras la banda bajaba -. Tocaste genial.

-Gracias, guapo- y le besó la mejilla.

-Cherry…- llamó Flash y ella lo calló con un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, guapo. Disculpas aceptadas y ofrezco las mías también. ¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien.

-Perfecto- le guiñó el ojo -. Eres de nuevo propiedad de Cherry Crash.

-Esa tipa es genial- dijo Ringo mientras Cherry se iba -. Lástima que nunca podré salir con ella.

-Yo tampoco- apoyó Brawley.-. ¿No está de pronto de muy buen humor?

-¿A quién le toca ahora pagar el próximo juego?- preguntó Cherry ampliamente sonriente acercándose a Bonbon. Trixie se sintió de más y sigilosamente se apartó.

-A ti. Podemos ir a la Casa de los Espejos- miró hacia a un lado -. Emmm, estuviste genial. Allá arriba.

-Gracias. Sé que no es tu tipo de música, ¿no? Lo tuyo es el piano de cola. Eres más bien clásica.

-Sigues subestimándome.

-¡Lo siento! Es que…

-Tranquila, ¿sí?- exclamó aunque temblándose un poco la voz, escapándosele un sonrojo. Cherry no supo cómo reaccionar. -. ¿Vamos al siguiente juego?

-Ahm, claro- tragó saliva y captó el mensaje cuando Bonbon se pegó más a ella mientras caminaban y chocaron sus manos y sintió la suya fría… ¿De los nervios? "Esto debe ser una broma" pensó la rockera, esbozándole una sonrisa "Una jodida broma…" y acentuó más la sonrisa.

Y al parecer ambas no eran las únicas con la misma idea de juego.

-¡Uy, ¿Casa de los Espejos?!- preguntó Sonata con ojos soñados frente al juego.

-¡Sip! Es súper hiper divertido- saltó Pinkie Pie sobre su espalda y fue como si una enorme ola de vibras hubiera ahogado a Sonata, activándosele de golpe la necesidad de sentirla.

Pinkie sonreía colgada a su espalda pero abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Sonata hundió su nariz a su cuello, aspirando con fuerza.

-Uuuhhhh- suspiró con ojos cerrados -. Esta es la energía positiva más duuuulce y pura que he sentido en toda la noche….

-Ehhh…- balbuceó Pinkie realmente incómoda y Sonata reaccionó, apartándose enseguida.

-Eso fue raro, ¿cierto?

-Sí, un poco- contestó, ya de pie.

-Lo siento- murmuró llevándose las manos hacia atrás y bajando la mirada. -. Creo que debo aprender a controlar esto- torció el gesto -. En especial si siento las energía negativas.

-¿Puedes sentirlas aún?

-Tal parece- y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sunset Shimmer en la cola que hacía para pagar las entradas al juego. -. Antes disfrutaba de ellas pero ahora ya no, no las tolero, es como sentir ardor…como cuando te cortas el dedo y lo sumerges en jugo de limón…

-¡Eso sí que arde!- se sacudió Pinkie. -. ¿Te duele?

-No, no duele pero es una sensación como la que acabas de expresar- y de golpe se sacudió, respingando y gesticulando ardor.

-Aquí están sus entradas chicas- dijo Sunset apareciendo frente a ellas.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Pinkie, ahora colgándose en la espalda de Shimmer.

-Toma la tuya, Sonata- dijo la chica estirándole la entrada.

Apenas el contacto con sus dedos, Sonata sintió una electricidad que se paseó por su cuerpo, haciendo que recogiera la entrada de prisa y mirando con preocupación a Sunset.

-¿Qué?- curvó la ceja Shimmer -. Me has lazando miradas así algunas veces esta noche. ¿Pasa algo?

-Mmm, no- sacudió la cabeza y sonrió enormemente -. No, no, sólo que aún no me acostumbro a estas nuevas sensaciones de energía. Hace un minuto ya perturbé a Pinkie y ahora lo hago contigo. Sólo debo aprender a controlarlo. Es todo.

-Sí, bueno, es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar mañana. Lo que te ocurre es extraño ya que estás fuera de Equestria. No deberías tener magia si tu amuleto está roto, pero ya, lo dejaremos mañana y disfrutemos del juego- le sonrió.

-Claro- aceptó, asintiendo con inocencia y la siguió con el resto para ingresar al juego.

-Entran de a dos- explicó aburrido el encargado -. Cinco minutos después ingresa la siguiente pareja- y dejó entrar a la primera. Cherry Crash y Bonbon. -. Entran de a dos…- volvía repetir mientras continuaba la cola Rarity y Applejack. Tras ellas estaban Sonata Dusk y Pinkie Pie, y Sunset Shimmer se encontraba sola, hasta que…

-Oh…y que te veías tan linda con ese uniforme.

-Ya párale, ¿no?- exclamó Sunset observando a Trixie tomando su lugar de pareja y se sonrieron cómplices.

-Oye…- le susurró Trixie inclinándose hacia ella y señalando hacia atrás con la cabeza -. ¿Quién es el chico que está con Fluttershy?

-Se llama Naturally Hope, pero ella le dice Nat- contestó, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, donde ambos sostenían una conversación -. Es uno de los beneficiados y parece que se han llevado bien.

-Hum…es guapo- sonrió Trixie. -. Y Trixie es hermooosa. Así que más vale que Fluttershy tenga cuidado, no vaya a ser que me vea y se hunda en los encantos de Trrrixie. No es culpa de Trixie ser tan irresistible.

-Eres tan modesta…- lanzó sarcástica -. ¿Te lo han dicho?

-No.

-Y ya veo por qué- se rió -. Y agradécele al Club de Moda sobre su nuevo look, ya que cuando entró estaba muy descuidado según Rarity.

-Entran de a dos…- continuó el encargado, dejando pasar a Rarity y Applejack.

-¿Y qué hay de Sonata?- preguntó la ilusionista, avanzando con Shimmer unos pasos a la fila -. ¿En serio cambió?

-Eso parece. Lo que más lo asegura es que ya no depende de la energía negativa, sino que ahora siente la positiva. Pero demostró que algo de magia tiene. Es decir, le recorrió un aura azul claro…

-Como a ti te recorre una amarilla- observó, pudiendo contemplar en su mente la imagen de Sunset con su cabello iluminado moviéndose por sí solo mientras sus alas de fuego las protegían en aquel callejón.

-Sí, no entiendo por qué se está reactivando nuestra magia…aunque yo nunca tuve una en la que domino el fuego, ni tenía alas…

-¿Y Sparkle no te ha contestado la duda?- miró fijamente el rostro de Shimmer -. O… ¿No se lo has dicho?

Sunset endureció el rostro, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-No he hablado con ella desde hace meses- contestó secamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon?

-Entran de a dos…- interrumpió el encargado y Sonata y Pinkie ingresaron.

-No- contestó sin desprender la mirada de enfrente -, no nos peleamos.

-¿Entonces por qué no te has comunicado con ella?

La joven se quedó callada. El silencio se acentuaba y Trixie arrugó la frente, esperando.

-¿No escuchaste a Trixie?- dudó enarcando una ceja -. Dije por qué no te…

-Porque no, Trixie- contestó interrumpiéndola.

-Pero no puedes contestar tus dudas aquí.

Shimmer apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-La magia que está apareciendo es de Equestria.

-Lo sé- y apretó los puños.

-Sí, pero estando aquí no…

-¡QUE YA LO SÉ!- le gritó inclinándose hacia ella, desfigurando el rostro por uno amenazante, perdiendo los estribos.

Los chicos que hacían la cola retrocedieron ante la escena mientras Trixie agrandaba los ojos, sin ocultar el miedo a la reacción de Sunset que llegó hasta mostrarle los dientes, en cólera.

-Su-Sunset…- murmuró Trixie curvando las cejas y mirando fijamente a sus repentinos duros ojos cyan.

Shimmer se apartó de ella y se limitó en caminar los pasos hacia el juego mientras sacudía las manos.

Le ardían demasiado…

Frunció el ceño con fastidio y gruñó:

-¿Cinco minutos? ¡Me va a dejar entrar ahora!

Y ante la mirada anonadada del encargado por su atrevimiento, Shimmer entró. Entonces Trixie quiso ir tras ella pero el hombre se puso en pie, atajándola.

-Pero es mi turno también. Soy su pareja- dijo Trixie.

-Usted, respete las reglas…

-Pero…

-Respete- y le bloqueó la entrada.

Entonces Trixie miró hacia donde Sunset desapareció. _"…estás sonando como la antigua Trixie" _le había dicho Shimmer hace horas. "_Y tú_" pensó, tragando saliva _"a la antigua Sunset…"._

-Como si no tengo suficiente conmigo misma…- refunfuñaba Sunset mientras caminaba al pasillo oscuro en el que sólo estaba iluminado los espejos con el que se reflejaba raras y divertidas formas sus cuerpos. –No tengo por qué molestar a Twilight con mis asuntos- siguió, ignorando los espejos –Ella ya ha hecho mucho por mí. Ella y Las Rainbooms. Y tú, Trixie. Ninguna tiene que saber lo que me pasa…no necesitan preocuparse, suficiente fue ver sus caras cuando sufría de las pesadillas…- sacudió la cabeza, parando su andar -. Lo siento Trixie, no quise gritarte…no sé qué me pasó…- cerró los ojos, restregándose la cara con ambas manos -. No sé qué me pasa…

-Por eso estoy aquí- dijo una voz.

Una voz que aunque no quería oír, hizo que su corazón se iluminara y despejara su pesada nube negra. Sunset, con cuidado, apartó las manos de su cara y contempló, sin evitar una sonrisa de alivio, a Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Twilight!- exclamó y corriendo hacia ella se le abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo, apretándola contra ella ocultando el rostro a su cuello -. Twilight, Twilight, te extrañé tanto, muchísimo. Lo lamento. Lamento no contestar tus mensajes, ignorarte estos meses. Te necesito, me haces falta- se le quebró la voz, sintiendo su cabeza siendo acariciada y al fin reconfortada por la seguridad de su amiga equestriana –Es que…no quiero preocuparte…estás tan ocupada en Equestria como para venir a verme… pese lo que dijo Whooves…a veces siento que no merezco tu amistad…ni la tuya, ni la de Las Rainbooms, ni la de Trixie… ¡Pero las amo y no quiero dejarlas, nunca y sí que las merezco por mi nueva yo! Pero…pero siento que soy una bomba de tiempo…en cualquier momento estallaré…- apretó entre sus manos su blusa, dejándose limpiar su interior con las lágrimas. -. ¿Por qué?

-Lo sé- contestó ella con calma –Por eso estoy aquí, Sunset…- la apartó para mirarla –Eres lo que siempre fuiste. Siempre serás una bomba de tiempo. Siempre tu destino ha sido la oscuridad. No puedes ni puedo ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Sunset se quedó petrifica, shockeada con sus palabras.

-Sientes que cambias, ¿cierto?- continuó -. Sientes esa energía recorrer tu cuerpo de nuevo, ¿verdad?- le acarició la mejilla húmeda -. Sunset…eso que sientes apoderarse de ti...es la oscuridad. Magia oscura. Siempre ha estado contigo y aunque los elementos de la armonía la debilitaron, no la eliminaron porque para eso tendríamos que acabar con su portador, es decir, tú. Tendríamos que matarte y sabes que eso va en contra de lo que creemos- retrocedió, contemplando la ensimismada mirada de Sunset -. Sí, tu pasado no es hoy, pero lo que eres no es pasado, es tu presente y será tu futuro. Y ahora ¡Mira! ¿Qué sucede que tienes magia? No necesitas plan maestro como separar a Las Rainbooms y robar mi corona- sonrió ampliamente -. ¿Querías magia? La tienes, ahora veremos tu inútil lucha hasta que la oscuridad termina por absorberte toda…de nuevo.

Shimmer apretó los puños hasta temblarles y miró con desprecio a la Princesa de la Amistad.

-¡TÚ NO ERES TWILIGHT SPARKLE!- bramó y sus ojos y cabellos se iluminaron, brotándole las alas de fuego de golpe y se abalanzó hacia ella, pero ésta desapareció en el acto.

-¡Eso es Sunset!- gritó la falsa Twilight dentro de un espejo y Sunset levantó la mano tirando una bola de fuego sobre ella. -¡Vamos, da tu mejor golpe!- continuaba toreándole en otro espejo. -. Sabes que te gusta sentir el poder… ¡el acabar con cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino! ¡Los que sean un ESTORBO!

-¡Cállate, _cállate_, CÁLLATE!- gritaba, volando y haciendo explotar los espejos con el fuego…fuego que empezaba a esparcirse en el lugar.

-Hace calor…- murmuró Bonbon y Cherry le codeó las costillas.

-Oye, Bonbon, basta…sé que soy la genial e irresistible Cherry Crash pero…

-Deja de hablar tonterías. Es en serio- miró hacia el otro extremo del camino, donde se veía iluminado de naranja.

-No creo… no puede ser…- jadeó Cherry e hileras de humos se asomaron hacia ellas.

-¡FUEGO!- gritó Bonbon, tomó su mano y la hizo correr. -. ¡Fuego, chicos, fuego!- gritó a la pareja más próxima.

-¡¿Qué?!- bramó Derpy y rodeó sus brazos al cuello de Whooves para lanzarse al aire y que este la cargara y ella lo miró ceñuda-. ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que olía a cuando hago palomitas y no me hiciste caso!- le reprochó, sacándole la lengua.

Los cuatro corrieron, avisando a los demás para salir pronto del lugar.

Pero quien las tenía difícil eran los que estaban en pleno centro del camino del juego.

Sonata empezó a toser con Pinkie Pie en cuanto la nube de humo negro se alzó hacia ellas y el fuego estaba a sus espaldas cubriendo las paredes.

-No veo nada… ¿Qué pudo haber causado el incendio?- jadeó Pinkie, abrazando a Sonata del brazo y su dulce energía que invadió a Sonata le dio una idea…una mala idea…

-Sunset…

-¿Qué?

-Suéltame- dijo sacudiendo el brazo -, tu energía me desconcentra.

Pese el humo, Sonata cerró los ojos y aspiró, concentrándose para sentir las energías. Sintió el pánico y susto de los jóvenes, sensaciones que hizo gesticular diferentes caras.

-No. No. Tampoco es- decía, rechazando la energía de las personas del lugar que iban saliendo hasta que una que se movía con rapidez la hizo respingar de ardor -. ¡Ella es!- abrió los ojos de golpe -. ¡Y viene hacia acá!

-¿Quién vie…?- calló Pinkie cuando entre la oscuridad y negro ambiente, algo, una criatura alada se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó con fuerza hasta hacerla caer de espaldas.

Pinkie jadeó del dolor mientras la figura se ponía sobre ella. No podía ver de quién se trataba, ya que el humo impedía ver con claridad.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- demandó una voz llena de furia.

-¿Qué, qué?

-¡NO JUEGUES MÁS CONMIGO!- y la agarró del traje rosa que usaba y la lanzó varios metros del pasillo envuelto en humo haciéndola rodar que hizo a Sonata taparse la boca del asombro y su cuerpo se inmovilizó, petrificada de lo que veía.

Pinkie Pie apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la figura alada ya estaba de nuevo sobre ella y la volvía a tomar de la ropa, volando con ella hasta golpearle la cabeza con el tumbado del lugar. Una aguda punzada de dolor se esparció en el cráneo de la rosada.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TWILIGHT SPARKLE?!

-¿Sunset?- jadeó Pinkie sintiendo su cabeza pesada y el latir de sus hematomas en diferentes zonas del cuerpo pero se le cortó la garganta al ver que los ojos de su amiga…en vez de estar iluminados de amarillos como las otras veces en sus transformaciones, sus pupilas e iris eran rojas, el resto del ojo era verde escarlata y niebla púrpura emanaba de ellos.

Sonata, como exsirena, exvillana y oriunda de Equestria, sabía lo que eso significaba…

-Sus ojos…- balbuceó Sonata, al fin reaccionando -. Es…es una pesadilla…- miró hacia arriba -. ¡Pinkie! ¡Sunset está teniendo una visión de una pesadilla por una magia oscura! ¡Hay que despertarla!

Ante su intervención, Sunset gruñó y miró hacia abajo, soltando una mano para amenazar a Sonata con su puño envuelto en fuego.

-¡Sunset, ella es Sonata Dusk!- le gritó Pinkie Pie, haciendo que la vuelva a mirar y levantando el puño de fuego hacia ella a centímetro de su rostro. Su amiga empezó a tartamudear del pánico -. ¡Y-yo soy Pin…Pinkie Pie! ¡Somos tus, tus amigas!¡Estás teniendo una pesadilla y tienes que despertar antes…antes de que nos quememos las tres!- levantó sus manos, acunando su rostro y casi suplicante por el miedo de tanto de morir como perder a su amiga continuó hablando: -. En la pijamada…dijiste que nos amabas… ¡Nosotras también te amamos! Por ese amor… ¡Despierta, _despierta_, DESPIERTA!

Y la imagen de una falsa Twilight riéndose de ella atrapada en sus brazos en los ojos de Sunset, se disolvía de golpe, presentando a una muy preocupada Pinkie Pie en su lugar.

-¿Pinkie…?- murmuró Sunset, dejando caer las cejas y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Pero entonces sus alas desaparecieron y cerró los ojos, dejándose a merced de la gravedad.

Ambas cayeron de sopetón al suelo. Sonata enseguida se acercó, viendo a Pinkie gesticulando de dolor pero despierta, no como Shimmer, que se hallaba sin moverse en el suelo, inconsciente. Entre ambas ayudaron a levantar el cuerpo de Sunset y corrieron hacia la salida antes de que el lugar se consumiera con ellas.

Entre tosidos ahogados y con partes del cuerpo negro del humo, Sonata y Pinkie se dejaron caer al suelo con el sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia y del chorro de agua que se disparaba desde un carro de bomberos.

Enseguida fueron recibidas por el resto de sus amigas, sanas y salvas.

-¡Chicas! ¡Gracias al cielo que están bien!- lloriqueaba Rarity con lágrimas mezcladas con su rímel -. ¡Ya estaba eligiendo qué vestido negro usar para el luto!

-¡Rarity, deja el drama!- retó Applejack y agrandó los ojos al ver a Sunset que se quedó tirada en el suelo-. ¡Sunset!- exclamó, arrodillándose a su lado y tomarla de los hombros -. ¡Sunset, Sunset, Sunset!- la llamaba mientras la sacudía. Entonces la joven comenzó a toser fuertemente, como ahogándose.

-¡Hay que llevarla a una ambulancia!- exclamó Fluttershy -. ¡Y ustedes también!- señaló a Sonata y Pinkie. -. Han respirado mucho humo. Vamos.

-¿Hay heridos…?- preguntó Pinkie Pie, adolorida y llevándose una mano a la cabeza pero al hacerlo gesticuló del ardor. Rarity se acercó enseguida a ayudarla.

-Querida, ¿Estás herida? Tranquila. Enhorabuena ninguno está herido. Todos salieron ilesos excepto ustedes- contestó la modista y miró preocupada mientras Sonata tosía con fuerza y Sunset Shimmer era cargada sin problema por Applejack.

Shimmer mantenía los ojos cerrados, gesticulando con las cejas curvadas.

-Tranquila, ya te pondrás bien- le murmuró la vaquera, apegándola a ella para sostenerla mejor y Sunset levantó las manos alrededor de su cuello, para sostenerse.

-Gracias…Twilight…

Applejack y las demás fijaron más su atención en Sunset, que parecía no estar cien por ciento en la realidad.

-Lo siento…- continuaba balbuceando, abrazando a Applejack pero en su mente la silueta de Twilight Sparkle no se desvanecía -. Lo siento tanto…- y soltó de golpe el abrazo, desvaneciéndose de nuevo que casi cae al suelo si Applejack no reaccionara enseguida.

Tanto Pinkie y Sonata recibieron una dosis de oxígenos para limpiar sus pulmones.

-Estás hematomas son recientes- dijo el enfermero, examinando a Pinkie dentro de la ambulancia.

-Eh, sí, había mucho humo y me caí un par de veces- improvisó con la mascarilla puesta.

-¿También en la cabeza?- dudó, colocando apenas las manos en su cabellera y Pinkie aspiró de dolor. -. Una caída no llega hasta ahí…a menos que caigas de cabeza, o te golpearan con algo contundente.

Y Pinkie recordó con tristeza el golpe hacia el tumbado… ¿Cómo explicar eso?

-Esa me la hice antes del incendio… ¡En el juego pégale al topo! Jugando, mi amiga Applejack me golpeó con su mazo de plástico sin querer- tiró una risa tensa pero el enfermero no parecía comerse el cuento.

-¿Sabe? Llevo diez años trabajando en el hospital y sé cientos de historias de pacientes que cubren con mentiras la verdadera razón de sus heridas. Dígame, ¿Alguien la atacó y lo está encubriendo? ¿Un novio, un amigo?

-¡Claro que no!- tragó saliva –no tengo novio y ¿un amigo?- parpadeó -¿Qué clase de amigo agrede al otro?

-Uno que no lo es.

Pinkie bajó la mirada mientras era curada. Le dolía ciertas partes del cuerpo y los pulmones le ardían aunque ya no tanto. Pero su corazón, fue el que salió más herido.

Sunset Shimmer fue la única llevada al hospital ya que no reaccionaba.

Las cinco jóvenes detenían un taxi para ir a verla cuando alguien las llamó.

-¡Rainbooms, espérenme!

-¿Trixie?- dudó Fluttershy, viendo a la ilusionista correr hacia ellas.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Trixie está muy preocupada por ella también.

-Claro, Caramelo. Vamos- aceptó Applejack.

-También tengo que decirles algo que ocurrió con ella- exclamó mientras ingresaba al auto.

-Nosotras también- murmuró Pinkie intercambiando miradas con Sonata.

-¿Por qué siento que las cosas van de mal a peor?- preguntó Rarity con estrés. -. A este paso me saldrán arrugas.

Una vez en el hospital, aguardaban en la sala de espera mientras examinaban a Sunset. Tanto Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack miraban como Sonata, Pinkie Pie y Trixie caminaban en círculos, como si se debatieran en su cabeza.

-¿Podría alguna de las tres decirnos qué nos quieren contar?- explotó desesperada la vaquera.

-Sí…sólo me ponen más nerviosa…- murmuró Fluttershy.

-¡Creo que me salió una arruga bajo los ojos!- se alarmó Rarirty viéndose con un espejo de mano.

-Cielos…- murmuró Sonata para sí misma mirando su alrededor y abrazándose -. Las energías aquí son frías y mentoladas…

-¿Alguien me escuchó?- se sulfuró Applejack.

-Bueno, Trixie empieza- dijo Trixie, parando sus pasos y colocarse frente a las jóvenes -. Sunset se incomodó cuando le hablé sobre Sparkle y que aquí no sabrá por qué tanto ella como Sonata están reactivando su magia.

-¿Y?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Bueno…se incomodó muy feo que asustó a Trixie. Por un momento vi… a la antigua Sunset- confesó con tristeza, mirando al suelo -. Amenazante y esparciendo temor…los chicos presentes hasta se apartaron de ella por su reacción.

Las demás se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Sunset provocó el incendio- escupió de una vez Sonata y todos agrandaron los ojos alarmadas.

-¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Esa no la creo!- se levantó Applejack de la silla y Sonata retrocedió, como si le golpearan en el estómago.

-¡Calma tus energías!- se quejó, parpadeando. "Debo controlar esto ya", pensó para sí misma.

-Es cierto lo que dice-apoyó Pinkie a Sonata -. Ella se había transformado con sus alas y me atacó- mostró tristeza mientras hablaba -. Me lanzó con fuerza varios metros al suelo y me levantó hasta el tumbado, golpeándome la cabeza. Hasta me amenazó, a mí y a Sonata con un puño de fuego…

Rarity se llevó las manos a la boca, negando con la cabeza anonadada mientras las demás sentían un hincón en el centro del estómago, igual de asustadas como preocupadas.

-Pero todo parece indicar que fue porque estaba teniendo una pesadilla. No sé a quién habrá visto pero vio esa imagen en Pinkie Pie y le reclamaba por la Princesa Twilight- intervino Sonata, jugando con la punta de sus dedos, como si hablara más consigo misma -. El cambio de color en sus ojos, esos colores… fue una pesadilla provocada por magia oscura con un hechizo que solía usar bastante el Rey Sombra. Un hechizo muy complicado. Se necesita un nivel de magia muy alto.

-¿Pesadilla estando despierta?- dudó Fluttershy.

-¿Rey Sombra?- exclamó Applejack.

-Trixie no entiende nada.

-¿Parientes de Sunset Shimmer?- interrumpió un doctor saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Nosotras!- bramó Pinkie Pie, saltando sobre él, haciéndolo asustar.

-Eh… ¿No son muy jóvenes?

-Ella es como nuestra hermana- aseguró Rarity.

-Lo siento, son menores de edad y necesito…

-Ella está bajo nuestra tutela- se apareció Celestia caminando deprisa por los pasillos con Luna. -. Y sí, ellas son parte de su familia.

-¿Cómo está?- apresuró Luna.

-Acaba de despertar pero muy desorientada. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba muy rápido pero ya se normalizó. Ahora está con oxígeno por inhalar el humo pero fuera de peligro. Por seguridad tiene que quedarse esta noche bajo observación ya que perdió la conciencia dos veces. Si está bien por la mañana podrá irse de inmediato. Por ahora pueden visitarla, pero sólo tienen diez minutos. La hora de visita ya pasó y puede quedarse una persona para custodiarla el resto de la noche.

-Gracias, doctor- exclamó Celestia estrechando su mano mientras las demás suspiraban de alivio.

-Ustedes- dijo Luna a las jóvenes –pasen primero. Estoy más que segura que se muere por verlas.

-Gracias, subdirectora- exclamó Trixie y con las demás caminó hacia la habitación.

Desde la cama y aún con la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta, Sunset dibujó una sonrisa y las saludó con la mano. Las chicas le sonrieron, un poco extrañadas por su serenidad.

-Sunset, querida, me alegro que estés bien- habló primero Rarity mientras ella con las demás rodeaban la cama.

-Sí, de un momento a otro el mundo se me vino patas arriba- volvió a sonreír -. Pero díganme, ¿Qué me pasó?

Todas intercambiaron miradas.

-Digo…me desmayé durante la fila a la Casa de los Espejos, ¿cierto? ¿Y por qué la mascarilla?

-¿Eh?- soltó Pinkie Pie, sorprendida como las demás.

-¿No…no recuerdas el incendio?- preguntó Applejack con cuidado y Sunset agrandó los ojos, alarmada.

-¡¿Incendio?! ¡¿Hubo un incendio?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Están todos bien?!

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- se apresuró en preguntar Trixie.

-Estaba contigo, haciendo la fila para entrar al juego, diciendo lo bien que quedó Naturally Hope con el cambio de look y… de ahí despierto con un médico colocándome la mascarilla. Pero eso no importa. Yo estoy bien, ¿Y los demás?

-Eh, están bien. No hay heridos ni pasó a peores- contestó Fluttershy, mirando a las demás confundidas.

-¿Por qué se miran así?- dudó Sunset levantando una ceja -. ¿Pasó algo más?

-Eh…- balbucearon algunas, sin saber cómo comenzar.

-No- contestó Applejack con firmeza, haciendo que las demás la miraran. La vaquera le sonrió y se le acercó, tomándole una mano -. Nada, Caramelo. Tú tranquila, ¿sí? Ya pasó lo peor y todas estamos bien. Descansa y nos veremos mañana, en el Sugarcube Corner, ¿Está bien? A las nueve.

-Oh, sí. La charla pendiente con Sonata- miró a la exsirena y le sonrió-. Lamento que la mejor noche de tu vida en el lugar con la mejor energía positiva del mundo haya sido arruinada.

-Descuida, Sunset- contestó con tierna sonrisa.

Par de minutos más tarde, las jóvenes se despidieron de Sunset y dejaron que Luna y Celestia entraran a verla.

-¡Sunset!- exclamó Celestia caminando de prisa hacia ella y no pudo evitar sentarse a la orilla de la cama y llevarla hacia su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza -. Estaba muy preocupada…estaba contando los estudiantes y al faltaban tres, entre ellos tú…y…y… mi corazón…- calló mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza y bajaban a su espalda mientras la garganta se le cerraba al contener un llanto de alivio -. No sé qué habría hecho si… ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien, querida! Y claro que yo me quedaré a cuidarte el resto de la noche, esta y las que vengan más adelante, si tú me lo permites- y dejó su rostro en su cuello, sin querer apartarla.

Sunset quedó impresionada. Celestia jamás pierde los estribos o se deja dominar por las emociones y ahora, la tenía apercollada con un nada para soltar unas lágrimas.

"¿Tanto…tanto me quiere?" se preguntó la joven vidriándole los ojos. Tal vez no sea el mismo calor que sintió de aquella pegaso de ojos azules, pero el calor de Celestia y su cariño eran reconfortantes y la hicieron sentir protegida…en casa. Sunset sonrió agradecida mientras se le desbordaba una lágrima y le devolvía el abrazo, frotando su mejilla sobre su hombro, como un engreído gato que es consentido del dueño.

Este lazo, nunca lo compartió con la Princesa Celestia aunque llegó admirarla, y era algo extraño e irónico, que lo tenga con su contraparte humana.

Luna miró la escena realmente conmovida, limitándose a sentarse tras Celestia y acariciaba su cabello de fuego con en verdad alivio de que no le haya pasado nada.

Cómo ya lo habían hablado las hermanas, Sunset Shimmer llegó ser querida como hija para Celestia, y para Luna, una queridísima sobrina.

Mientras tanto, en cuanto las amigas salieron del cuarto, la ilusionista tomó un hombro de la vaquera para hacerla voltear.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso, Applejack?- le reclamó Trixie -. Se enojará en cuanto sepa que ocultaste que ella provocó un incendio y atacó a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Escuchas lo que dices, Trixie?- preguntó la rubia -. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Sunset al saber que pudo haber encerrado en un infierno a los alumnos y que golpeó a una de sus amigas? Haya sido inconsciente por la pesadilla, ¡Ella jamás se lo perdonaría! Terminaría separándose de nosotras y no querrá nuestra ayuda, empeorando así las cosas. Créeme, yo soy su amiga y la conozco lo suficiente.

Trixie le frunció el ceño ofendida por su comentario final y se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-Trixie también es su amiga y la conoce lo suficiente- la señaló -, hasta más que tú- miró de reojo a las demás cruzándose de brazos-, hasta más que todas juntas tal vez.

Y Applejack levantó las cejas por su atrevimiento.

No podía comparar su relación con Sunset con la que tiene con ella o con Las Rainbooms. Era una recién llegada. "¿Quién se cree que es? Qué petulante. Tal vez Trixie no ha cambiado del todo…", pensó y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada que hizo que Trixie frunciera más el ceño e hiciera sus caderas hacia adelante, a la defensiva. "Creo que Rainbow es el menor de mis problemas" pensó la ilusionista, tirándole una mirada igual.

-Esto no es una competencia- suspiró Rarity interviniendo y rompiendo el intercambio de miradas -. Y estoy de acuerdo con Applejack.

-¿Propones ocultarle lo que pasó esta noche?- le preguntó Fluttershy a la vaquera.

-Ocultarlo hasta que nos comuniquemos con Twilight- le contestó Applejack, retomando el tema principal y volvió a mirar a Trixie -. Una gran verdad es lo que le dijiste, Trixie. Ella no hallará respuestas a estos cambios mágicos aquí y Sonata sólo sabe de magia de hace miles de años. La Princesa Twilight es la única que tiene los conocimientos más frescos para ayudarla.

-Entonces…- murmuró Pinkie Pie.

-Así es- asintió Applejack -. Twilight Sparkle debe volver a Canterlot High.

…

**Debo decirlo, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, ¿no? Pero como que alargar la trama del evento benéfico en otro cap como que ya no, así que ahí les fue. ¿Qué les parece, eh? Me gusta leer sus reviews, y aquellos que no lo hacen, ¡anímense! **** Me gusta saber lo que interpretan y piensan los lectores, además que es una gasolina más para continuar la historia, puesto que ni saben cómo me las arreglo para continuarla xD pero es todo un placer, really.**

**Un cálido BROHOOF para ustedes, les deseo una buena semana, nos vemos el próximo miércoles y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	14. Algo qué ocultar y Algo qué Contar

**Algo qué ocultar…y algo qué contar**

"_¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele la cabeza? Si te mareas regresa a casa y una sola timbrada será suficiente para que vaya inmediatamente, no lo dudes"._

Una corta pero agradecida sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Sunset Shimmer al leer el mensaje de Celestia en su celular. Suspiró, con aquel sentimiento de profundo cariño pero entonces el calor de, no una, ¡Seis miradas! La empezaron a incomodar demasiado. La joven levantó los ojos hacia Las Rainbooms y Sonata Dusk, quienes le sonreían exageradamente, reunidas en una de las mesas del SugarCube Corner.

-Chicas…no me miren así…- exclamó con una risita incómoda –estoy bien. No me pasó nada. Más por gusto pasé la noche en el hospital.

-Lo sabemos. Lo sabemos- dijo Sonata y con las demás asintió con movimientos rápidos la cabeza ensanchando la sonrisa exageradamente mientras se intercambian tensas miradas para nada sigilosas.

Sunset levantó una ceja cuando otra voz rompió la particular escena.

-¡Orden lista!- avisó el señor Cake.

-Ehm…yo iré por ellos- se ofreció Shimmer y se levantó hacia la barra.

Las seis jóvenes pudieron descomponer la actuación con un colectivo resoplido.

-¿Qué rayos nos sucede?- se quejó Pinkie Pie -. Dijimos que nada iba a cambiar.

-Sí, bueno- dijo Rainbow Dash ya al tanto de todo -, pero eso no saca que Sunset Shimmer es peligrosa.

El solo comentario dejó un pesado frío en el ambiente. Unos ojos verdes miraron desaprobatoriamente a la deportista.

-Aún así sigue siendo nuestra amiga- observó Applejack con firmeza.

-Yo no dije lo contrario- se defendió Rainbow.

-Ahm, apoyo la noción de Rainbow, es nuestra amiga pero no creo que debamos bajar la guardia- dijo Fluttershy -. Como dedujimos anoche antes de irnos, Sunset no tiene control sobre sí misma y cuando se siente atacada pierde los estribos. Como en el callejón contra Las Dazzlings, la pelota de volleyball que iba contra ella, cuando Pinkie la regresó de golpe a la realidad en el parque de diversiones y dejó salir unas llamas, y…bueno, tal parece al enojarse con lo que dijo Trixie hizo que tuviera una alucinación.

-Pesadilla- corrigió Sonata soplando hacia arriba su cerquillo.

-Lo mismo- murmuró Rarity.

-No, no es lo mismo. Piensas así porque en su mundo es imposible pero en el nuestro, no, y creo que se les olvida que Sunset Shimmer no pertenece aquí ni yo tampoco.

-Sí pero…dices que eso lo provoca magia oscura- observó Rainbow Dash-. ¿De dónde salió magia oscura?

Y Sonata bajó la mirada, apretando los dientes, conteniendo sus suposiciones... ¿Pero ella qué sabía? Sólo era una torpe exvillana…

-El punto es- intervino Applejack serenamente –que hay que mantenerla calmada. No la provoquen.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- dudó Sonata -. ¿No se supone que representas el elemento de la honestidad? ¡Ya te veo la nariz de Pinocho!

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ocultarle la verdad me está carcomiendo por dentro! Pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo… si eso la protege.

-Aquí las bebidas- sonrió Sunset apareciendo con una charola.

-Gracias querida, ¡Vaya! Tu cabello se ve genial hoy- dijo Rarity -. ¿Fuiste a un hospital o a un salón? ¡Estás radiante! Bueno, siempre estás radiante, tu propio nombre lo dice, un nombre muy encantador debo decir. ¿Chaqueta nueva? ¡Te ves muy bien!

-¿Me estás coqueteando, Rarity?- se burló Sunset, pasando las bebidas -. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, sólo estás hermosa, ¿No puedo resaltar tu hermosura? ¡Oh! ¿Has hecho ejercicio? Porque se nota - sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada escéptica de Sunset y Applejack le pisó el pie.

-_No exageres tampoco, ¿eh?...-_ le susurró la vaquera mientras la modista le tiraba miradas ácidas por el pisotón. -. _Dije mantenerla calmada…no halagarla hasta perturbarla._

_-Bueno, a mí los halagos me calman-_ le reprochó mientras la vaquera rodaba los ojos.

-Dejando de lado la extraña adulación de Rarity…- dijo Rainbow para cambiar de tema –estamos aquí reunidas para dejar hablar a Sonata Dusk- miró a la exvillana -. Sí, mis amigas te abrazaron, te recorrió magia positiva y ahora sientes energía positiva pero a mí no me ganas tan fácilmente…

-Rainbow…-retó Sunset, ceñuda -. Tú lo hiciste conmigo.

-…- dudó Rainbow mirando a Sunset y ella abrió los ojos -. Lo siento Sunset, pero de todas cinco, era yo la que no terminaba por aceptarte. Por eso cuando me atacaste en el solo de guitarra durante la batalla de las bandas no dudé en reprocharte, contagiando a las demás. Tuviste que hacer méritos para demostrar que has cambiado y lo hiciste- miró a Sonata -. Ahora, te toca a ti hacer lo mismo.

-Lo sé- asintió Sonata pestañando con inocencia.

-¿Estás bien, Sunset?- preguntó enseguida Pinkie Pie. "No la provoquen" recordó.

-Sí, Pinkie. Además eso es agua pasada y ahora somos amigas- tomó de su milkshake de fresa, sin dejar de pensar lo raras que estaban sus amigas.

-Entonces…- dijo Fluttershy a Sonata -. Empieza…digo, si quieres…- y bebió un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

Sonata tomó su vaso de batido de banana y suspiró, jugando con el sorbete.

-Ok. Como dije, todo empezó con un huevo…nací no como un bebé, ni infante. Sólo nací con el tamaño y mentalidad que siempre he tenido y que conozco. Ni bien abrí los ojos, vi oscuridad y ruinas, como de una cueva y ante mi desorientación de dónde venía y estaba, una criatura amarilla me sonrió y me dio la bienvenida…

_*Flashback*_

_-"Feliz cumpleaños…Sonata Dusk…- saludó la sirena de ojos morados claros con mística sonrisa._

_-Bfff… - resopló otra voz._

_Adagio dejó de respirar para voltearse y lanzarle una mirada ácida a la criatura igual a ella, sólo que ésta era morada. Reposaba su espalda en un rincón de la cueva con sus patas cruzadas y expresión amargada._

_\- No seas cursi, Adagio._

_-¿Adagio?- dudó Sonata, parpadeando aun sintiéndose desorientada._

_-¡Oh, sus primeras palabras!- se burló la morada -. ¿No vas a celebrar el momento, mamá?_

_Y Adagio gruñó mostrándole los dientes._

_-¿Qué son?- preguntó Dusk moviéndose y observando el resto de un huevo de color azul claro, entonces se dio cuenta que movía una larga y escamosa cola del mismo color que el cascarón, movió sus pezuñas y levantó la mirada hacia una pared de cristal de la cueva, observándose por primera vez y cerciorándose que era igual que ellas._

_-Mejor pregunta es ¿Qué somos?- corrigió Adagio, apareciendo en su reflejo. -. Somos lo último que queda de la raza de sirenas- la hizo mirar -. Es importante que sepas desde ya que este mundo es egoísta y despreciable, que si no atacas primero, te atacarán a ti y perderás la vida._

_Sonata curvó los cejas, asustada._

_-Entonces te preguntarás- continuó Adagio, moviéndose a su alrededor -. ¿Para qué Adagio Dazzle se molestó en salvar y cuidar un huevo de su raza…?_

_-¿En vez de triturarlo como hizo con el resto que quedaban?- intervino Aria._

_-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Sonata abriendo los ojos._

_-¡Aria!- bramó Adagio._

_-¡No entiendo por qué la salvaste!- la enfrentó Aria, dirigiéndose hacia ella e ignorando a Sonata como lo iba haciendo. _

_-¿Será porque estoy harta de verte la cara y quiero ver otra que no me cause repulsión?_

_-¿Y tú crees que me agrada convivir contigo, atrapada en este subterráneo con cadáveres de antepasados?_

_-¡Si hubiera podido hubiera roto tu huevo!_

_-¡Pero no fue así! y ¿Adivina qué? ¡El sentimiento es mutuo!_

_-¡Ya basta!_

_-¡Basta tú!- y soltó una nota LA que tumbó a Adagio contra la pared de la cueva._

_-¡No hagas eso!- soltó Sonata, dirigiéndose a Adagio para ayudarla pero Aria la retuvo y soltó otra nota alta, haciéndola tumbar y revolcar en el suelo. _

_-¡Aprende de una vez, Dusk! Es así como nos tratamos. Es así como nuestra raza actuaba hasta que se mataron unos a otros. Sólo quedamos las tres…tres porque la ilusa de Adagio le dio por rescatar al último huevo que quedaba._

_-Ilusa, tú- dijo Adagio incorporándose y se acercó al oído de Aria -. ¿No ves que ella es diferente?_

_-Sí que lo es- murmuró, mirando a Sonata hacer puchero con ojos aguados, lamiéndose una herida que le provocó Aria en una pata. -. Es… es…- sacó la lengua con repugnancia -. ¿Buena?_

_-Más bien "débil". ¿Y quién fue el que enfrentó a nuestro Rey para "rehabilitar" nuestra raza?_

_Y Aria agrandó los ojos._

_-¿Es hija de Do Melody?_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Sonata, dejando de besarse la herida y pasarse la pata buena por los ojos para secar sus lágrimas._

_-Tu madre- dijo Adagio con Aria también interesada en escuchar –fue la más traidora de nuestra raza. ¡Quiso derrocar a nuestro queridísimo Rey! Eso indignó a nuestro pueblo. Era muy torpe, ¡exactamente como tú! Es decir, ¡mírate! Eres débil, lloras y actúas como potrilla; y eso, va en contra de lo que nuestra raza representa; la fuerza, la dominación y por supuesto, la adoración._

_-¿Qué…qué pasó con mi madre?- preguntó Sonata, haciéndose más pequeña mientras Adagio se acercaba y Aria disfrutaba lo que veía._

_-Pues, primero desapareció a ocultar el huevo que había puesto hace poco y una vez encontrada, fue brutalmente asesinada con el coro de toda nuestra raza- sonrió -. ¿Te dolió una pequeña nota de Aria? ¡Ja! Si tu madre fue igual de débil, debió haber sufrido mucho, ¿no lo crees?_

_Sonata sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho mientras se encogía, asustada._

_-¿Por qué eres cruel?- preguntó reteniendo llanto. _

_-No soy cruel, ¡Así es nuestra raza! Tu madre era un error y parece que heredaste su error. Pero mira el lado bueno. No hay un reino que te condene por ser una debilucha- rodeó una pata sobre ella, secándole las lágrimas -. Nosotras seremos más compasivas… y te educaremos a ser una verdadera sirena, ¿Y sabes cuál será tu recompensa?- le levantó la barbilla para que la mirara -. La libertad. Así que deja de llorar. Nos tienes a nosotras. Da suerte que tu madre esté muerta para que no dañe lo que queda de nuestra raza. Serás una digna sirena que Equestria terminará por adorar._

_La soltó y se acercó a Aria._

_-Recuerdo que tras ser acusada Do Melody de traición ocultó su huevo…- le dijo la sirena morada mientras veía a Sonata ensimismada, hipando aun del llanto._

_-Por eso cuando encontré ese huevo su color era muy parecido al de esa traidora._

_-¡Pero con más razón lo hubieras quebrado!_

_-No- sonrió y miró a Sonata que contemplaba su herida, con los ojos hacia algún lado menos aquí -. Será divertido corromper- Sonata levantó la cabeza y Adagio le sonrió – digo, "corregir" con la descendencia de nuestra traidora…de una forma, limpiarás el nombre de tu madre"._

Los ojos rojos cerezas de Sonata se perdieron en el batido. Las Rainbooms la dejaron en su silencio hasta que Applejack habló.

-Entonces… ¿te engañaron?

-Tal parece- dijo, levantando el rostro hacia el techo -. Mi madre sólo quería cambiar la violenta y egoísta actitud de nuestra raza hasta morir en el intento. Yo era diferente a Adagio y Aria. Era "débil" como decían y me atacaban con sus voces cada vez que lo demostraba. Yo lloraba mucho pero decían que el proceso de moldearme iba hacer doloroso pero si quería salvar el nombre de mi madre, debía ser una sirena completa pero jugaron conmigo ya que el sentimiento del amor padres-hijo y viceversa no existe, ya les explicaré más adelante- suspiró y llevó a su boca el sorbete tomando del batido y su rostro serio se transformó al sonrojarle las mejillas y sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos, saboreando con gusto la bebida.

-Awww, ¿no es acaso una ternurita?- jadeó Pinkie derretida por su dulce rostro pero Sonata agrandó los ojos y se atragantó. Fluttershy debió darle palmadas en la espalda para que le rodara el batido. -. ¿Qué dije?- dudó.

-Uno- dijo ella, mirándola –tu energía es demasiado dulce y debo aprender que no me afecte tanto y dos- volvió a ponerse seria -. Alguien me dijo eso y no fue alguien bueno. Pero eso pasa muuuuuucho tiempo después así que mejor continuo- curvó las cejas, llevándose la mano a la barbilla y dudó -. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Todas pusieron cara de poker.

-¿Es en serio?- soltó Sunset y Sonata sonrió disculpándose.

-¡Opppsip!- exclamó, rascándose la cabeza.

-Con razón la atacaban con las voces a cada rato…- le murmuró Rainbow a Fluttershy y ésta la miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Te quedaste hasta que Aria y Adagio te "corregían"- avisó Rarity.

-¡Ooooh, sí, sí! Bueno, pues, lo consiguieron, aunque una parte profunda de mí me decía que estaba mal lo que haría a continuación…

"_Estaban Sonata, Aria y Adagio contemplando una pared echa de enormes rocas._

_-Llegamos- anunció la sirena amarilla -. La pared que nos impide salir de este hoyo._

_-¿Ves cómo ha sufrido nuestra raza?- le dijo Aria a Sonata, quien tenía su temple ya malicioso y ceño fruncido hacia la pared -. Unas princesas, Celestia y Luna, nos obligó a hacer nuestro reino aquí ¡porque éramos diferentes! De algún modo también somos ponies, somos una raza de ponies…pero más poderosos y superiores, por lo que sintieron celos, ¡Ellas querían ser las únicas poderosas! Y nos encerró aquí por miles de años hasta que nos matamos unos a otros._

_-Pero nuestras voces son lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar una pared- observó Sonata._

_-Esta no es cualquier pared- explicó Adagio -. Está encantado. Lo que nos impide derribarlo._

_-¿Y qué hacemos aquí entonces? _

_Aria y Adagio se miraron._

_-Sonata…es difícil decir esto. Pero nosotras dependemos de ti- soltó Adagio._

_Sonata las miró sorprendida._

_-¿Crees que eres una sirena completa?- preguntó Aria con fastidio._

_-S-sí._

_-¡No!- bramó Adagio y soltó una fuerte nota que derribó a Sonata a larga distancia -. ¡Una sirena completa no duda, maldición!- miró a Aria -. No está lista._

_-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más, Adagio?! Estoy harta, ¿cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que acumule la oscuridad suficiente?_

_-No lo sé pero será recompensado para cuando use la magia que Do Melody traslado al huevo para derribar la pared y ser libres. Ya hemos esperado con nuestra raza miles de años la libertad. Podemos esperar un tiempo más._

_-¡No, ya no aguanto a esa tipa! Quisiera golpearla y decirle todo lo que merece._

_-¿Y quién te detiene? ¡Hazlo! Provócala, a ver si así despierta la magia ante tu ataque._

_-¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera!- explotó Sonata dirigiéndose hacia ellas -. ¡Claro que soy una sirena de verdad! ¡Déjenme demostrarle que puedo enorgullecer mi raza y salvar la traición que…que…hizo la ilusa de mi madre!_

_Ante el arranque, Adagio y Aria se sonrieron…porque los ojos de Sonata habían sido iluminados por un aura azul claro._

_-Sí, tu madre fue la escoria de nuestra historia- toreó Aria y Sonata gruñó, desviando la cabeza. -¿O me equivoco? ¡Gracias al cielo no podemos sentir amor! Imagínate alguien queriendo a una traidora como tu madre ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero más vergüenza aún sería tenerte a ti como fruto de esa relación. Tú sola existente avergüenza…_

_-¡Basta ya!- le gritó y soltó una alta nota que sin esfuerzo, rompió la barrera de sonido y antes que ambas sirenas fueron rápidas para salir de su camino. _

_El canto se disparó con un haz de luz azul claro que al golpear la pared, ésta brilló de su luz y comenzó a temblar._

_Las tres sirenas se alejaron antes de que la pila de rocas cayera sobre ellas, dejando entrar la luz de afuera por primera vez en siglos._

_Las sirenas miraron boquiabierta el aire fresco y el sol que brillaba fúlgido en el cielo claro. La tranquila brisa y un fuerte aroma a flores hizo que Sonata se relajara y sus ojos dejaron de brillar. ¿Qué había hecho y qué era esa energía tan delicada pero enternecedora entrando en su cuerpo? miró a Adagio quien le sonreía con orgullo._

_-Felicidades. Ahora sí eres una sirena completa._

_Salieron de la acostumbrada oscuridad para recibir los rayos de sol. Pese que al principio la luz cegó sus vistas, Sonata estaba demasiado emocionada viendo el maravilloso mundo de afuera pero retuvo esa buena reacción al ver que tanto Adagio y Aria no dejaban de fruncir el ceño._

_-Uhh…el sol…- se quejó la sirena morada._

_-Tan molesto como la Princesa que lo levanta…- apoyó Adagio._

_¿Cómo podían quejarse de algo tan hermoso? Sonata suspiró con tristeza por dentro, pero por fuera hacía gestos nauseabundos._

_-¡Con qué este es el dichoso sol, Aggg!- fingió queja._

_-Pero hay algo positivo en esto- le dijo Adagio -. Donde hay buen sol…hay buenos ponies saltando por el césped._

_Las tres se sonrieron y el tiempo del caos inició"._

-Y aunque no siempre estaba de acuerdo con ellas, mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba de las energías negativas con las que nos alimentábamos- dijo Sonata mirando a cada una de Las Rainbooms, para terminar posándola en Sunset Shimmer quien habló:

-Es…una sensación que nos llena de un inexplicable orgullo…- parpadeó, recordando esa corriente que de una forma le daba más vida a su cuerpo.

-...nos hacía más poderosas con nuestras voces…- le siguió Sonata, igual de cerrada mientras Sunset se miraba las palmas.

-…podía sentir el poder en mis manos…

\- y la admiración…

-La dominación…

-Y esa magia- corearon.

Ambas levantaron la cabeza y se miraron fijo.

-Wow- soltaron, hablando en unísono -. Es indescriptible…

-Ooookeyyy- dudó Rainbow quien con las demás, miraba con cierta incomodidad a las exvillanas…en especial a Sunset Shimmer tras lo ocurrido ayer en el parque de diversiones no era momento de ponerse nostálgica con su antigua yo -. Esto fue extraño…

-Y perturbador- confesó Fluttershy y Sunset curvó las cejas, mirando hacia abajo, avergonzada…pero también hacia sus manos…

Aquella energía que subía y bajaba se concentró en ellas. "¿Qué es esto?", se preguntó sin poder evitar una agradable y vieja sensación queriendo escapar pero algo en Sunset le decía que debía retenerla.

-¡Como sea!- anunció Sonata, sonriendo y despertando a Sunset a la realidad y bloqueando la sensación de nuevo -. Las energías positivas tienen mejor sensación. ¡En serio! Siento como cuando vi el sol por primera vez pero esta vez puedo expresarlo y no retenerme temiendo ser de nuevo "moldeada".

-¿Y cuándo terminó su reino del terror?- preguntó Applejack y Sonata torció la boca.

-Sonará tonto…pero nuestro error fue el de inscribirnos en un concurso de canto en Canterlot y tras crear la música pop después de comer una goma de mascar, Starswirl, un famoso hechicero, fue el único que no cayó en nuestro hechizo y quiso derrotarnos compitiendo contra nosotras, ¡pero el viejo era muy malo! Y al ver en peligro Equestria, nos desterró a otro mundo. A su mundo.

-Eh… ¿Error que volvieron a cometer en Canterlot High con la batalla de las bandas?- preguntó Rarity.

-Hum…si lo pones así…- pensó sonata llevándose el dedo índice a la boca. -. Pero fue diferente. Lo que pasa es que nada es más fácil de manipular que la mente joven. Sólo teníamos un suspiro de magia en nuestros amuletos y gastábamos casi toda en un adulto entre las tres.

-¿Y cómo lograron manipular entonces a Celestia y Luna? Son dos adultas.

-Uhhhh ni me hagas acuerdo. Debíamos cantarles… ¡toda la noche! Para que el hechizo durara todo el día siguiente y como las discusiones en su escuela era una energía muy cargada y negativa, nos reponíamos. Además está la vida de las calles- suspiró, curvando las cejas -. Mucha, mucha energía negativa se concentra allí.

-¿Por eso nunca se les ocurrió llegar al presidente y dominar la ciudad?- preguntó Pinkie Pie gesticulando una cara malvada.

-Pues sí. Así lo hipnoticemos a él o dos o tres, alguien más lo detendrá y ya no teníamos suficiente magia para hipnotizar a otro adulto. Además de cantar todas las noches para que se mantenga el hechizo y eso nos mataría con el tiempo. La mente joven es mucho más fácil y accesible de titiritar, por lo que una vez consumido tantas energía, tendríamos suficiente para expandir nuestra magia oscura.

-En nombre de todos los adolescentes, creo que me ofendí…- murmuró Rainbow Dash.

-Un momento… ¿"mataría con el tiempo"?- quiso saber Rarity. -. Tienes más de mil años con vida, ya creíamos que eran…

-¿Inmortales?- adivinó Sonata sacudiendo la cabeza -. No. No lo somos. Nuestra naturaleza como sirena nos hace más resistentes que las de un pony común o humanos, en su caso. Pero bien un fuerte accidente o una enfermedad grave podrían matarnos.

-Pero cuando te vimos…estabas muy demacrada…- puntualizó Fluttershy y Sonata bajó las cejas.

-Al perder la magia bajó mis defensas considerablemente y vivir descuidadamente en las calles al decidir no dejarme más de Aria y Sonata, me debilitó y mucho. Por eso al final decidí pedir ayuda porque…porque…creí que iba a morir. Estaba en muy mal estado de salud que la Casa Hogar estaba gastando mucho en medicina por mí…pero desde que me recorrió la magia ayer, todos mis males y achaques desaparecieron.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó una vez que ustedes llegaron a este mundo?- preguntó Sunset -. Pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se les ocurrió manipular nuestra escuela. ¿Por qué esperar tanto? ¿Qué hicieron todos esos años? ¿Volviste a dudar de sus enseñanzas? ¿Qué fue vivir para unas tres jovencitas que desconocían este mundo en la dura calle?

-Se nota que trabaja para el periódico escolar, ¿eh?- sonrió Applejack.

-En primer lugar no soy una jovencita- dijo Sonata para luego soplar en el sorbete y hacer burbujas en la bebida. Todas se la quedaron mirando, escépticas.

-Ah, no- dijo sarcástica Rainbow, llevándosele la bebida y dejando a Sonata con el sorbete en la boca. La exsirena frunció el ceño con un puchero.

-Me van hacer contar esa historia- suspiró -. De una vez se las cuento ya que tocaron el tema de jovencita.

-¡No te saltes la historia!- la detuvo Applejack.

-¡Vamos! ¿En serio quieren que cuente en un día lo que hice en mil años?- preguntó no con ironía, sino con real duda.

-Buen punto- afirmó Fluttershy.

-Sólo digamos que vivimos de lo que pudimos vivir, pasé muy malas rachas robando energías de peleas y me quedaba en casa mientras Aria y Adagio salían a traer lo necesario para subsistir porque según ellas, no tenía lo necesario para salir a este mundo sola y sería un estorbo para ellas. Cuando llegamos aquí nuestra magia fue muy débil y debimos pasar décadas robando energía para obtener ese suspiro. Punto.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Sunset.-. Entonces, dinos qué pasó con ustedes después de vencerlas, porque huyeron sin dejar rastro.

Sonata suspiró, recuperando su bebida de las manos de Rainbow Dash y continuó:

"_De vuelta a las calles._

_Sonata iba mirando callada las quejas de Adagio y Aria mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio del departamento que rentaban. La joven azul claro debía admitir que se sentía desnuda sin su amuleto. Suspiró con tristeza más que de ira como sus compañeras, llevándose la mano al cuello, extrañando su collar. _

_Entraron al departamento, ingresaron a la sala y todo el rato ambas chicas no dejaban de descargar el odio hacia Las Rainbooms y qué harían ahora sin sus amuletos, los cuales ayudaban a hechizar por minutos a comerciantes y hasta el propio dueño del edificio para no pagar la renta. Sonata las miraba sin decir nada. Pensaba en lo cerca que estuvieron de ser adoradas. La idea le pareció genial al principio pero ahora sin el amuleto…sin ese suspiro de magia…en serio estaba en la deriva. Se suponía que permanecían juntas por compartir su mismo ideal; recuperar la magia, su orgullo y adoración. Pero ahora… ¿Qué las unía? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Cuál era su destino ahora que dejó de ser, completamente, un ser mágico?_

_-¡¿Puedes decir algo en vez de estar parada ahí como inútil?!- bramó Aria despertando a Sonata de sus pensamientos._

_-Eh…ah…- balbuceó, haciendo que Adagio se golpeara la frente con la mano y Aria rodara los ojos. -. Bueno…ya no somos sirenas…_

_-¡Oh, qué genio!- soltó Adagio._

_-Ni tenemos nuestros amuletos…_

_-Sigues siendo inútil- se quejó Aria, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Ahora, somos… ¿humanas?_

_Las dos chicas se la quedaron mirando._

_-Podemos…empezar de cero, como humanas- pensó Sonata, parpadeando con ingenuidad -. Yo…ustedes, nosotras, podemos conseguir un empleo y mantenernos entre las tres. Podemos al fin festejar las fiestas de aquí, relacionarnos con los demás y compartir buenos momentos- sonrió, ilusionada por la idea -. Podemos ser amigas al fin…hacer amigos de aquí._

_Aria y Adagio se intercambiaron miradas para soltar largas risotadas, doblándose en carcajadas tras carcajadas. Sonata se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolas desconcertada._

_-No entiendo…- dudó la joven -. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-¡Ay, Sonata!- suspiró Aria -. Nunca dejaste de ser una débil…_

_-Aunque dijo tonterías- exclamó Adagio -. Algo de razón tiene. Debemos conseguir dinero pero ya._

_-Eso quiere decir que…- dijo Aria mirando a la chica de pelo rizado -. ¿Volveremos a nuestro antiguo empleo?_

_-¿Ves otra solución?_

_-Pero no tenemos los amuletos- le recordó -. Nosotras trabajábamos con ese suspiro de magia para…_

_-Shhh- la calló, lanzando miradas a Sonata._

_-¿Por qué nunca me hablan de su antiguo empleo?- preguntó Sonata, triste. -. Yo también quiero trabajar esta vez, no quedarme a cuidar el departamento. Quiero ser útil, ¡una humana completa trabaja!_

_-Este empleo no es para ti- le dijo Aria -. Eres muy débil._

_-¡No lo soy!- se enojó, frunciendo el ceño con un puchero._

_-¿Ves? Hasta no puedes enojarte sin verte débil. Eres la peor…_

_-¡No, tú eres la peor!_

_-¡No, tú!_

_-¡Que tú!_

_-¡Basta!- intervino Adagio y miró a Aria -. No seas dura con nuestra compañera. Tiene razón. Dejemos que trabaje con nosotras._

_-Pero Ada…_

_-Ya lo oíste- le interrumpió, sonriendo con malicia -. ¿Quiere ser una humana completa? Pues le enseñaremos cómo se gana la vida los humanos aquí…a ver si sigue pensando que todo se soluciona con optimismo…_

_Esa noche, Aria y Adagio sacaron vestidos, maquillaje y productos hacia la cama de Sonata. La hicieron sentar y soltaron su coleta._

_-¡Hey!- se quejó ceñuda._

_-En este trabajo no puedes usar coleta- le dijo Adagio._

_-Pero me gusta mi coleta…_

_-¿Quieres trabajar o no?- se quejó Aria y Sonata asintió sonriente enérgicamente. -. Entonces no te quejes y siempre, siempre, obedécenos, ¿entendiste? Si metes la pata, no nos hundas contigo._

_Su cerquillo fue peinado a un lado. Pintaron sus labios de color fucsia y usaron una sombra de color azul más fuerte de lo que usa y pasaron delineador y rímel. Le escogieron los accesorios y la hicieron probar varios vestidos hasta que se quedó con uno strapless negro con su falda apretada en sus piernas. Mientras Adagio y Aria se terminaban de arreglar entre ellas, Sonata Dusk desconocía la joven reflejada en el espejo. Se suponía que era ella, pero no lo era. _

_-¿Seré modelo?- preguntó -¿O saldré en televisión? ¿Actriz? ¿Cantan…? No eso no. Cantamos horrible ahora._

_-Algo así- se limitó en contestarle Aria saliendo del baño con una falda blanca corta y una blusa escotada. _

_-¡Cielos! ¿Aria?- la desconoció._

_-Sí, lo sé, ¿No está deborable?- bromeó Adagio apareciendo también en el cuarto con el cabello lacio y un vestido de mangas que se amarraban al cuello y resaltaba su cintura._

_-¡Wow! También te desconozco, ¡Pero estás muy linda!- sonrió, dando aplausos, emocionada. _

_-Veo que alguien ya se animó._

_-Sí, al principio me costó acostumbrarse pero creo que puedo. Pero díganme, ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?_

_-Mira, iremos a…una fiesta- explicó Aria._

_-¡¿Fiesta?!- celebró -. ¡Genial! Nunca me han invitado a una ya que no tenemos amigos._

_-Sí, bueno, no es una fiesta en sí, sino una discoteca, un lugar para divertirse con música- explicó Adagio - y tienes que ser muy, muy amable con la persona que te indique que te acerques._

_-¡Puedo ser muy amable!- afirmó emocionada -. Si es un lugar divertido al que vamos, ¿Puedo jugar con él?_

_-¡Eso!- dijo Adagio -. Jugar. Es lo que tienes que hacer. Jugar lo que él indique que hagas. Tú síguele el juego._

_-¡Wow, es el mejor empleo del mundo!- se animó, emocionada._

_-Sí que lo es- sonrió Aria a Adagio._

_Con aún lo poco dinero que tenían, tomaron un taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad. Rato más tarde se adentraban a un lugar con música alta, llena de gente y oscura pero con varias luces parpadeando sobre la pista de baile. Mientras Aria y Adagio miraban fijamente a las personas, especialmente a los hombres, Sonata Dusk iba caminando con ellas al ritmo de la música. Moviendo las caderas, levantando los brazos y sin desprender su enorme sonrisa. Llegaron al bar y Aria pidió bebidas. Sonata estaba apoyada a la pared, mirando con inocente sonrisa y emoción a todos los humanos felices, muy juntos, abrazados, riéndose y otros hasta se besaban; lo que hacía a Sonata preguntarse qué sentirían los demás para llegar a tales actos como esos. Entonces sintió el calor de una mirada. Sonata desvió la mirada y un adulto joven la observaba mientras bailaba. Él la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Sonata le elevó la sonrisa, haciéndole de la mano enérgicamente._

_Sin saberlo, había enviado una invitación y el hombre dejó la pista, para acercarse a ella._

_-¿A quién saludas?- le reclamó Adagio y miró al hombre que caminaba hacia el bar. -. Cielos, te nos adelantaste…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Escúchame con atención- le dijo, agarrándole la cara -. Pase lo que pase, sígueme el juego, obedece y sigue el juego de él._

_-Ok- afirmó feliz y miró al hombre alto, de traje caro. –Holis- saludó sonriente y moviendo los dedos. Él sonrió de lado, mirándole el rostro._

_-Vaya… ¿No eres una ternurita?_

_Y Sonata no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_-Oh, gracias. Mi nombre es Sonata Dusk, ¿y tú?_

_-Rain Shining._

_-¡Mucho gusto, Shinning!_

_-Yo soy Queen- dijo Adagio y Sonata encarnó una ceja cuando recordó: "sígueme el juego", entonces soltó unas risitas que hizo que el hombre volviera la vista en ella._

_-Eres encantadora- le dijo sonriéndole, pero Sonata no percibió que sus vistas iban de arriba a abajo de su cuerpo._

_-Entonces…- habló Adagio -. ¿Te gusta mi amiga, eh? Podemos arreglar eso. _

_Sonata enrojeció y la acusó con la mirada._

_-Ad…digo, Queen, no creo que quiera…_

_-Claro que quiero- dijo él, acercándosele. -. Eres la chica más dulce de este lugar, mejor dicho, que he conocido en mi vida- y levantó la mano para rozarle la mejilla._

_-Ohh bueno…- balbuceó, sin saber qué hacer y Adagio la tomó de la mano para juntarla a ella._

_-Ya te la preparo- dijo -. Mientras, conoce a Diamond- y estiró a Aria hacia él._

_-No vinimos a conseguirme novio, sabes que no podemos sentir "eso", además vine a trabajar- le reclamó Sonata a Adagio mientras se alejaban._

_-Sonata… ¡Es un juego! ¿Lo olvidas?_

_-Ooohh- recordó._

_-Sí, así que sigue el juego o no ganaremos nada esta noche._

_-Ok pero, ¿adónde me llevas?_

_-A un lugar más tranquilo donde puedan jugar- saludó con la cabeza a un hombre de traje blanco e ingresó a un pasillo con varias puertas._

_-¿Cómo un salón de juegos?- dudó._

_-Así es- se detuvo en una puerta, la abrió y la hizo entrar. _

_-Pero…- dijo, frunciendo el ceño viendo un cuarto con una cama grande y al fondo lo que parecía un baño -. Esto es una habitación._

_-Concéntrate- le dijo y le dio un sobre pequeño blanco –. Del pequeño refrigerador, sacas una botella y sirves dos vasos. En el de él le pones el contenido de este sobre sin que se dé cuenta. Ya sabes, es parte del juego. De ahí haces lo que él quiera jugar hasta que se duerma, que lo hará enseguida ¿está bien? Igual no jugarán más que un par de minutos por la bebida._

_-Pero…_

_-Y así ganaremos dinero para mantenernos las tres, ¿no es lo que querías?_

_-Sí, es lo que quiero._

_-Entonces, obedece._

_Sonata la miró irse, cerrando la puerta tras suyo y dejándola sola en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sonata suspiró y se sentó por la cabecera de la cama para encender la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche._

_-Es un trabajo muy extraño…- pensó, mirando el pequeño sobre. -. Pero debo hacerlo bien. Por las tres- tragó saliva -. No son muy amables y peleamos mucho pero…son lo único que tengo- suspiró con tristeza._

_-Entonces mereces consuelo._

_Sonata levantó la mirada, ocultando el sobre tras ella y ver al hombre de piel crema, cabello azul eléctrico y ojos azul oscuro moderado. _

_-No es necesario que me lo dé- sonrió -. Yo sólo estoy para jugar._

_-¿"jugar"?- se emocionó y cerró a puerta con seguro. -. Sí, con lo dulce que eres jugaría contigo toda la noche._

_-¿En serio?- se emocionó, poniéndose de pie -. Pareces agradable, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-Puedo ser más que eso._

_-Oh…- recordó las bebidas. -. ¿Quieres beber antes de empezar?_

_El asintió, sacándose el saco mientras Sonata rodeaba la cama hacia el pequeño refrigerador conectado frente a esta. Sacó una botella larga con un líquido transparente. No era agua porque olía muy fuerte. Como sea, sacó dos vasos y los llenó, rompió un extremo del sobre pero apenas lo inclinó, se desbordó el polvo en el suelo._

_-Oh, oh- jadeó. "¿perdí el juego?" dudó, parpadeando._

_-¿Pasa algo malo?_

_-No, no- se dio vuelta y le estiró un vaso con una amplia sonrisa, pero se quedó tiesa al verlo sin camisa y quitándose el cinturón. Sonata dejó caer el vaso y retrocedió. -. ¿Qué haces?_

_Él sonrió, contemplando su dulce rostro confundido._

_-Empezando el juego- sonrió, caminando hacia ella pero Sonata seguía retrocediendo mientras el corazón empezaba a palpitarle del pánico -. ¿No querías jugar?_

_-Sí, pero las bebidas…_

_-Olvida las bebidas- estiró los brazos, agarrándola de las caderas y trayéndola hacia él. -. Yo ya quiero jugar._

_La cara de Sonata se enrojeció al contacto de su pecho fornido y desnudo. Aun inocente, trató de sonreír y se desprendió lentamente de él._

_-Ehh, ok, pero ponte la camisa, ¿sí? No me gusta jugar así. _

_-Pero yo lo quiero así._

"_De ahí haces lo que él quiera jugar hasta que se duerma" recordó Sonata, dubitativa. Tenía las cejas curvadas, incómoda de estar sola con una habitación poco iluminada con un extraño, aunque atractivo, a medio vestir._

_Sus expresiones inocentes y dulces volvían loco al extraño. No resistía más y le tomó el rostro para besarla pero Sonata se soltó, agrandando los ojos._

_-¡Eso no es juego!- le reprochó, queriéndose marchar pero la atajó agarrándola del brazo._

_-Sí que lo es- y la tiró a él de nuevo -. Yo soy el gato…y tú eres el ratón._

_-No me gusta este juego- soltó asustada y con los ojos vidriosos, lo que conseguía despertar más la pasión en el sujeto._

_Él sonrió, bajando la mirada a su cuerpo y mordiéndose el labio mientras Sonata empezaba a forcejear con él. Pero la volteó, la volvió a apretar a él y acercó la boca a su oído._

_-Siempre me gustaron las ternuritas- le mordió el lóbulo y bajó una mano, levantando el vestido y tocó su intimidad._

_Sonata, del pánico, se quedó tiesa y recién todo encajaba en su lugar._

_-¿Quieres…abusar…de mí?_

_Una fuerza repentina y ajena la llenó. Frunciendo el ceño abrió sus brazos de golpe que logró separar con increíble facilidad a su atacante. Ante su rostro shockeado, Sonata se giró y lo tomó del cuello, levantarlo del suelo y tirarlo contra la pared. Rain Shinning rebotó y cayó al piso._

_-¡¿Con que te gusto, no?!- exclamó puesta sobre él e increíblemente fuerte, lo dejó aplastado en el suelo con sus brazos -. ¿Soy una ternurita? ¿Crees que soy una niña…una…una débil?- y sus ojos se iluminaron de una luz azul claro, haciendo que el otro perdiera el movimiento ante el asombro mientras ella gritaba entre su rostro colérico y amenazante -. ¡SOY UNA SIRENA EQUESTRIANA CON MÁS DE UN SIGLO DE ANTIGÜEDAD, ATRAPADA EN EL CUERPO DE UNA JOVENCITA! ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA Y NO SERÉ TU VÍCTIMA! ¡LOS SERES COMO TÚ SON POR LO QUE QUEDA DE MI RAZA NO PUEDEN CAMBIAR, SÓLO HACES QUE CREZCA SU RESENTIMIENTO Y SE NIEGAN A INTEGRARSE A SU MUNDO! ¿DE CUÁNTAS "TERNURITAS" TE HABRÁS APROVECHADO? ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡PERO NO TE APROVECHARÁS DE NINGUNA MÁS!- y sintió la enorme necesidad de aspirar._

_Sonata, con el rostro desfigurado de indignación, aspiró sobre él mientras se le inflaba el pecho, y una luz verde oscura salió del pecho del hombre, subiendo al pecho de Sonata. Cuando la joven paró, exhaló una humeante luz azul clara que se depositó suavemente sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente. Los ojos de Sonata volvieron a la normalidad y aquella fuerza que le hizo perder los estribos desapareció, haciéndola sentir miedo y nervios al verse sobre un cuerpo que no se movía._

_-¡Sonata!- bramó Adagio abriendo la puerta de golpe._

_-¡No sé qué le hice!- gimoteó Sonata y saliéndose sobre él._

_-Solo duerme, eso hace el polvo que le serviste- le explicó Aria, acuclillándose sobre el hombre, revisándole el pantalón._

_-¿Ah?- dudó Sonata, tratando de entender mientras gordas gotas de lágrimas se les desbordaban de los ojos._

_-Somos "Dulces Sueños"- le dijo Adagio mientras sacaba pertenecías del saco. -. Les coqueteamos, le hacemos creer que intimidaremos con ellos, los dormimos y robamos lo que podemos. Ya sabes, nuestro encanto de sirenas puede fácilmente llamar su atención._

_Sonata la escuchó pero no podía dejar de ahogarse del llanto. Ella no había puesto el polvo en el vaso, él ni siquiera bebió lo que le sirvió. Ella se había transformado en algo que no sabría qué y le hizo daño. ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Ella era una asesina? Y reventó en llanto._

_-Última vez que traemos a Sonata- dijo Aria fastidiada poniéndose de pie y guardando la billetera y un enorme reloj en su cartera._

_-Vámonos antes de que alguien nos encuentre- mandó Adagio, tomando a Sonata de la mano y arrastrándola fuera del cuarto"._

Rainbow Dash golpeó un puño la mesa, haciendo respingar a todas.

-¡¿Eso te hicieron tus "amigas"?!- bramó, indignada. -. ¡Pudo haberte violado!

Sonata vidrió los ojos y miró hacia un lado. Pinkie le tomó el hombro a Rainbow y le tiró una mirada suave.

-Dashie, tranquila.

-¿Cómo, Pinkie? Tal vez Sonata haya sido mala, ¡Pero no es su naturaleza serlo! Su inocencia y falta de conocimiento a la situación la metieron en grandes riesgos, y Adagio y Aria sabiéndolo aun así, la llevan a su "trabajo". Fue engañada y abusada por más de mil años por esas…esas…

-¡Basta!- le gritó Sonata, ceñuda mientras se le caían unas lágrimas -. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Soy ingenua pero no tonta!

-¿Entonces por qué seguías con ellas?- le preguntó Fluttershy con suavidad.

-Ya les dije. Eran lo único que tenía- cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos hacia donde alguna vez le colgaba el amuleto –Éramos las últimas tres sirenas. Lo que sabía del mundo, lo sabía por su visión negra y negativa. Pero yo, por una razón, veía diferente. A veces me descontaba de sus planes y las hacía rabiar, pero no dependía de mí. Por más que lo intentaron, nunca pude ser completamente como ellas…completamente una sirena.

-Y tú madre tampoco- observó Sunset, haciendo que abriera los ojos mientras hipaba del llanto. -. Tu madre tenía tu visión y no se dejó corromper. Adagio y Aria te conservaron porque tenías cierta magia que ellas no y te hacía más fuerte que ellas. Esa magia, por una razón, está en ti pese que estés fuera de Equestria y aunque no tuvieras tu amuleto, se activó para defenderte de aquel hombre.

-¿Entonces sí lo maté?- entró en pánico, agrandando los ojos.

-No lo sé, Sonata. No sé nada de lo que acabas de contarnos- y apretó los dientes. Odiaba no saber qué rayos sucedía con ella y Sonata respecto a magia activándose. -. Pero me preocupa que a Adagio y Aria les pase lo mismo. Ellas no son como tú.

-Lo sé- suspiró, secándose las lágrimas -. Por eso necesito ayudarlas.

-Wow, wow, wow, wow ¡stop!- le interrumpió Rainbow, poniéndose de pie de golpe y mirarla fijo -. ¿Estás loca? ¿Después de lo que te hicieron piensas que porque hablarás de amistad cambiarán un día para el otro? ¡Ellas no son como tú!

-Puedo intentarlo- dijo, firme.

-Sonata, por ahora concéntrate en mejorar tu vida- le aconsejó Applejack. -. Después veremos cómo te ayudamos, ¿está bien?

-¡Applejack!- retó Rainbow. -. No la alientes.

-Nuevas oportunidades- interrumpió Sunset, haciendo que la deportista la mirara -. Yo cambié y era igual o peor que ellas. No le quitaremos el derecho a la esperanza y nuevas oportunidades.

-Está bien, Sunset, pero recuerda, no estás en Equestria como para que pongas fielmente en práctica sus costumbres ya que aquí, es nuestro mundo, las cosas son dif…

-¡¿Crees que no sé que no pertenezco aquí?!- le gritó pesadamente y ceñuda, levantándose de golpe hacia ella para abrir los ojos sorprendida -. ¿Esa fui yo?- dudó.

Y las demás asintieron, mirándola.

-Ooh. Lo siento, Rainbow.

-Descuida- se limitó en decir, para intercambiar miradas con las demás, como una señal y las demás asintieron. Especialmente a Applejack.

-Bueno- interrumpió Rarity mientras Sunset y Rainbow se volvían a sentar -. Sonata, ¿Qué pasó después de eso?

-Yo me quedaba en casa mirando la pared y ellas "trabajaban"- suspiró -. Se volvieron ladronas. Así era todos los días hasta que apareció Trixie- se interrumpió -. Creo que eso podemos dejarlo para después. Es decir, ya Trixie les contó todo.

-Aún me intriga su raza…- pensó Rarity -. ¿Cómo pudieron extinguirse así sin más?

-Bueno…según me contó Adagio, nuestra raza era limitada en número ya que el rol de ser padres no era para nada algo que buscamos y sólo se reproducían para poblarse. Para eso, dependíamos de un elixir de una recóndita parte de la cueva y bueno…ese lugar debías…ya sabes…como dicen ustedes, "cuando dos personas se quieren mucho mucho mucho…"…aunque nosotros no podemos querernos de esa forma.

-Gracias, ya nos explicaron La Charla- exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras Fluttershy se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-¡No la interrumpan que no entendí!- chilló Pinkie -. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos personas se quiere mucho mucho mucho?

Applejack rodó los ojos y acercó su boca al oído de Pinkie. Medio minuto después Pinkie entrecerró los ojos.

-Pfff ¡Eso ya lo sabía! Hablan del sexo.

-¡PINKIE!- reclamaron todas y el rostro de Fluttershy parecía tomate mientras se escondía bajo la mesa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso lo que es! ¿Por qué dan evasivas? ¡Es algo normal!

-Como decía- interrumpió Sonata jugando con las puntas de su corto cabello -. La sirena pone un pequeño huevo, el cual crece por sí solo. De todas formas, nacemos ya desarrollados, por eso los huevos tardan años en romperse y no envejecemos. No existe ese amor de familia ni de ninguna clase. Era sólo una simple tarea para conservar la raza pero ya ven cómo terminó. Igual nuestro egoísmo y ambición nos hizo matar unos a otros.

-Entonces…si tu raza dependía del elixir para concebir…- pensó Sunset en voz alta.

-Sí, no puedo reproducirme.

-¿Y qué si te enamoras?- observó soñada Rarity - ¿No te importa o afecta no poder concebir el fruto de ese amor?- y Sonata sonrió con semblante serio.

-Como expliqué. Es imposible. Llevo más de un siglo aquí y comprobé que pese verme como ustedes, aún algo de mi raza conservo, y es no inmutarme a sentimientos ni necesidades como el amor.

-Eso es…triste- observó Pinkie Pie cabizbaja y Sonata sintió su energía dulce amargarse un poco, lo que le hizo torcer el gesto.

-Vamos, chicas, no todos tienen esas mismas prioridades- observó Rainbow Dash.

-Pero si no puedes sentir nada relacionado con esos sentimientos…- pensó Rarity a la exsirena, aún con el tema -. ¿Por qué entonces te sonrojabas antes de descubrir que ese tipo era un abusivo?

Y Sonata agrandó los ojos al mismo tiempo que sintió una punzada en el centro de su cabeza.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy-soltó Sonata llevándose una mano a la cabeza -. Demasiadas emociones y energías.

-Oh, claro, está bien- le dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Igual ya tengo que irme!- chilló Pinkie, viendo la hora en el reloj de Rarity…que casi se lo arranca. -. Cheese y yo vamos todos los sábados al centro a comer papas fritas sobre helado.

-¡ASCO!- exclamaron todas con diferentes caras de repugnancia.

-¡No! Es una combinación súper dúper deliciosa- y se paseó la lengua por la boca.

-Como ustedes…- susurró Rarity a Fluttershy y ésta tiró unas risitas.

Sonata mientras tanto sintió la energía de la rosada diferente…demasiado empalagosa que la hizo sacar la lengua. "¡Iuk! Con que eso es amor…es una energía positiva pero demasiado dulce...".

Rato después, todas terminaron sus bebidas y se fueron despidiendo. Mientras Sunset daba la espalda y se iba, las demás intercambiaron miradas con la vaquera y ella asintió una vez.

-Te acompaño- exclamó Applejack caminando de prisa tras Sunset mientras ésta caminaba hacia la esquina de la calle. -. Tu casa no queda muy lejos de aquí, ¿cierto?

-Sí y no es mi casa. Es de Celestia y Luna.

Applejack torció la boca.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio mientras el sol del mediodía les quemaba el pelo.

La idea de ir a su casa, es tratar de llegar hasta el libro con el que se comunica con Twilight, ver la forma de sin asustarla ni que se enterara lo que hizo ayer, pedirle comunicarse con la princesa, cosa que veía difícil. La vaquera se había ofrecido fielmente al acercamiento ya que algo admitían Las Rainbooms; de todas las cinco, Applejack es quien mejor confianza le tiene Sunset Shimmer.

-Entonces…- empezó la vaquera y Sunset levantó sus ojos cyan hacia ella -¿Cómo has estado?

-Ah, pues, bien.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

Sunset se mordió el labio inferior, dudando. Applejack miró su reacción con atención.

-Ah, pues, no he tenido- le contestó sonriéndole mostrándole los dientes.

-Mientes- le dijo Applejack y Sunset miró sus pies, uno delante del otro mientras avanzaban.

-No, no es cierto.

-Caramelo…mientes cuando dices "Ah, pues" y te muerdes el labio- le sonrió de lado -. Te conozco lo suficiente.

"¡Demonios!", se quejó Sunset en su cabeza.

-Bueno, sí, aún las tengo pero no tan seguido, ¿Está bien?

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras- le dijo la vaquera.

-Yo…lo sé.

-Y si decírselo a cinco personas te parece demasiado- paró la caminata y le puso una mano sobre el hombro -. Puedes contar conmigo.

-También lo sé- le sonrió volviendo a mirarla -. Gracias.

Iban hablando de cosas banales cuando llegaron a la cuadra de la casa de Celestia, Sunset se apartó de su lado para ponerse frente a ella, caminando de espalda mientras le mostraba una grata sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer?

-¿Ahora?- preguntó para contestar negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, Celestia y Luna están en un seminario de educación e iba estar sola la mayor parte del día. ¿Quieres quedarte a hacerme compañía? Podemos preparar el almuerzo juntas, ver si hay una buena película en la televisión o lo que sea- y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso sería genial- aceptó, sonriente. "y muy conveniente para mi misión", pensó.

-¡Bien! Dime, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Eh…no te gustaría saberlo…- y pensó en un buen plato de costillas a la barbecue.

-Podemos preparar una ensa…

-¡Sunset!- le llamó una voz a parte de la de ellas.

La joven se giró y tanto ella como Applejack se quedaron petrificadas viendo a Trixie Lulamoon al pie de la entrada de la casa, pero lo que más llamó su atención, era su pulcra, elegante y transformada apariencia. La joven de piel azul claro lucía un hermoso vestido color melocotón de mangas cortas con un corte en la cintura, que ceñía sus finas y casi imperceptibles curvas, y caía en una falda de tablones a unos siete dedos arriba de las rodillas. Un collar plateado de piedras preciosas resaltaba en su cuello y usaba pendientes brillantes, que en tan sólo ver los accesorios se veían costosos, en realidad, todo en Trixie se veía caro, desde sus zapatos negros de tacón hasta el peinado recogido en el que caía su cabello celeste grisáceo rizado y un flequillo a un lado de su frente transformaban también su rostro, el cual estaba levemente maquillado pero le cambió la apariencia, haciéndola ver mucho más femenina y la sombra resaltaba el color rosa oscuro de sus ojos, los cuales dudaron al ver que Sunset Shimmer no se encontraba sola.

-Ouh. Estás con Applejack- se desanimó tratando de forzar una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de color cereza y parpadeó, en el que sus pestañas negras y largas saludaron. - . No importa. Trixie vendrá más tarde o nos vemos en la escuela el lunes- decía mientras caminaba de retro hasta darse la vuelta para irse acompañada del característico sonido de los tacos al pisar el suelo y su falda acampanada danzaba al son del viento.

Sunset parpadeó y recobró el movimiento.

-¡Espera, Trixie!

Con el tiempo de calidad que juntas habían tenido, la joven de piel dorada iba conociendo algunas mañas o señales en Trixie. Cuando ella tenía ese pestañear, esa ausencia de seguridad en sus ojos y duda en su voz, era porque algo la andaba molestando. Trixie ya mucho la había escuchado a ella. Ya le tocaba su parte. Por eso Sunset miró a Applejack con verdadero pesar.

-Lo siento, ¿podemos dejar nuestra tarde para otro día?

La vaquera no pudo disimular su asombro al que su amiga escogió a Trixie por sobre ella e inconscientemente miró a la irreconocible Lulamoon y después a Sunset, que mostraba cierto grado de culpa por postergar su tarde de calidad juntas, pero a la vez esperanza a que su respuesta sea afirmativa.

Applejack bajó los hombros, resignada.

-Claro. No hay problema. Igual, creo que falta de hacer una tarea en la granja y la abuela Smith me regañará si lo olvidé así que… no hay problema.

-Gracias- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, llevando una mano a su hombro para después darle la espalda y recibir a Trixie a la casa.

"¡Vaya!" pensó la vaquera mientras caminaba hacia la parada de autobús que la llevaría a su casa "Esto sí que es una novedad" frunció el ceño "No confío en Trixie. Algo planea con Sunset. La quiere separar de nosotras y no voy a permitirlo. No ahora que es cuando más nos necesita".

…

**Y así vamos conociendo a Sonata Dusk y desenvolviendo tramas.**

**La historia de cómo llegaron las sirenas al mundo humano está basado en el cómic My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic, aquella dedicada a los enemigos y el número 3 fue el de Las Dazzlings, por lo que ironicé si sabiendo que concursando en una competencia de canto fueron derrotadas… ¿Por qué repetir la historia con una Batalla de las Bandas? Y ahí mi teoría xD**

**AVISO**

**Esta semana subiré dos capítulos. Este miércoles dedicado a la historia de Sonata Dusk y subtrama de Sunset Shimmer, y el siguiente será el DOMINGO, así que atentos que será dedicado a la historia de…creo que ya saben quién xD**

**Así que nos vemos el DOMINGO, les deseo una excelente semana, un cálido BROHOOF y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	15. Ilusiones

**Ilusiones**

Las Rainbooms estaban con su charola haciendo fila para recibir el almuerzo. Iban conversando con tranquilidad hasta que una repentina cortina de humo las obligó a toser y Fluttershy fue halada repentinamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Trixie Lulamoon.

-¡Hoy no comprarás comida!- bramó la ilusionista con su capa y sombrero de puntas de estrellas, pero entonces el humo se disipó y vio que a quien tenía en sus manos era a Fluttershy. -. ¡Persona equivocada!- exclamó, la devolvió a la fila y haló a Sunset Shimmer. -¡Hoy no comprarás comida!- volvió a retomar el monólogo con emoción mientras le apartaba la charola y lo dejaba sobre una pila.

Sunset la miraba sonriéndose mientras la ilusionista se quitaba el sombrero en el que sacó una elegante tarrina.

-¡Ta Da!

-No me digas que…

-¡Sí! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie hizo el almuerzo para ti!- y le entregó la tarrina mientras volvía a colocarse el sombrero-. ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo, ábrelo!- exigió dando brinquitos mientras aplaudía con afán.

-Y después dices que no eres adorable…-murmuró y quitó la tapa, viendo un emparedado -. Wow- lo sacó -. Es… ¡enorme!

-¡Lo sé! Es la especialidad de Trixie- dijo orgullosa inflándose el pecho y señalándose triunfal. -. ¡Vamos, pruébalo!

-¿No podría al menos sent…?

-¡Pruébalo, Shimmer!

-Ok, ok, demonios, cómete un snickers- y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Y bien? ¿A poco el emparedado de jamón ahumado es lo más deli…?- calló al ver que Sunset agrandó los ojos, dejó caer el emparedado al suelo y retenía lo que masticó en la boca, buscando con desesperación en la fila a Las Rainbooms, encontró a Applejack y le quitó la servilleta, para escupir el resto de la comida en la boca. -¡¿Pero qué?!- se horrorizó -. ¿Tan malo está? ¡Imposible!

-¿Jamón ahumado?- dijo Applejack con voz neutra -. ¿Es en serio?- levantó una ceja -. ¿No que la conocías hasta más que nosotras juntas?- disfrutó preguntar y Trixie retrocedió la cabeza, aun sin entender.

-Soy "vegetariana" como le dicen- dijo Sunset para sacudir la cabeza -. Aunque soy humana hace mucho tiempo, no puedo tolerar- se sacudió en tan sólo pensarlo –la carne.

-Ahh- dejó escapar Trixie cabizbaja y se agachó a recoger el resto del emparedado.

Sunset sintió un horrible sentimiento de culpa y se acuclilló a su lado, ayudando a limpiar el piso.

-Lo siento mucho, Trixie. Seguro que es delicioso.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Es Trixie la que debe ofrecerlas.

-No lo sabías.

-Bueno, es que…- torció a un lado la boca, aún triste. Se levantó con los retos colocados dentro de la tarrina y miró a Sunset que se levantaba con ella –bueno, la verdad Trixie preparó el almuerzo y con la especialidad de Trixie como un modo, bueno, de decir "gracias"- se sonrojó, avergonzada –ya sabes por qué. No es algo de lo que Trixie está orgullosa y que hayas sabido la parte más vulnerable de Trixie…hace que eso de Grande y Poderosa sea más chiste de lo que de por sí es. La cosa es que quería darte algo como agradecimiento. Como el gorro de lana, el que no le salió tan bien a Trixie tampoco- se llevó una mano a la frente -. Trixie es un desastre.

Sunset suavizó la mirada conmovida y le sonrió.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo, Trix- dijo, bajándole la mano de la frente. -. Esos detalles así sólo hacen que te admire más ¿sabes?, y no tienes que darme algo cada vez que actúe como lo hacen los amigos.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- abrazó la tarrina contra su pecho -. Lo siento de nuevo- y se retiró.

-Entonces…- dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo girar a Sunset -. Veo que tendrás que hacer fila de nuevo- se burló y Sunset sonrió asintiendo con un suspiro.

Mientras iba a hacer la larga cola una vez más mientras sus amigas ya avanzaban a su mesa, Sunset pudo recordar aquel mediodía en el que Trixie se apareció frente a la casa de Celestia.

*Flashback*

"_Trixie pasó directo a uno de los muebles de la sala, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. Sunset la veía como una extraña. Esa apariencia, aunque resaltaba su belleza, parecía más bien un disfraz._

_-¿Por qué estás vestida así?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en un mueble cerca de ella. -. No es que te veas mal. Todo lo contrario. Pero…no eres tú._

_-Lo sé- asintió para llevarse las manos a la cara, cogiendo en roja a Sunset al quebrar en llanto. -. ¡Mi padre me odia, mi familia me odia! ¡Debo ser adoptada o intercambiaron bebés cuando nací! ¡No soy una Lulamoon y pago el precio de ello!_

_-Oye, oye- soltó, asustada por su explosión -. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?_

_-¡Porque es la verdad!- chilló, bajando las manos y dejando ver su entristecido rostro húmedo de lágrimas mezclados con rímel -¡Odio ser como soy! Todo fuera más fácil si fuera como ellos._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Ególatras superficiales? No, Trixie- y haló su mueble para estar más cerca. -. No, claro que no. Has cambiado para bien y…_

_-¡No es sólo algo de ahora, siempre fue así y Trixie está harta, harta!- y se jorobó con las manos hacia su pecho -. Por favor…ya basta…- gimoteó con súplica quién sabe para quién, apretando los ojos mientras su llanto empezaba a hacerla jadear desgarradoramente a la par que hipaba con fuerza haciendo que los ojos cyan de Sunset empezaran a vidriarse y su corazón latiera diferente, haciendo que su sangre recorriera más despacio de lo normal por su cuerpo, por lo que una temperatura fría la cubrió mientras un sentimiento amargo se expandía en su pecho, pudiendo sentir el dolor ajeno como suyo. Pero no podía quebrarse, no ahora que Trixie la necesitaba más fuerte que nunca._

_-Mírame, Trixie- pidió tomándola de los brazos y la joven sin césar de llorar levantó sus ya hinchados ojos-. Llora todo lo que quieras, por más que me duela verte así, pero saca todo, no sientas vergüenza que no voy a juzgarte. Cálmate, respira y hablaremos, ¿Está bien? Pero cálmate primero, te traeré un vaso con agua, ¿bien?- y se levantó de prisa a la cocina mientras Trixie se dejaba recostar en el sofá, derramando más lágrimas para poder hablar después._

_Pero Sunset no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas apenas se vio lo suficientemente lejos de ella. Abrió el refrigerador, escuchando con real empatía y dolor el llanto de Trixie del otro lado de la habitación mientras las pocas lágrimas que permitió dejar brotar formaban caminos en sus mejillas. _

_-¿Qué te pasó hoy para que te pongas así?- preguntó aferrándose a la puerta del electrodoméstico y se pasaba el torso de su mano a los ojos para recuperar la compostura mientras sacaba la jarra de agua e iría por el vaso"._

La cocinera levantó una ceja al ver que Sunset Shimmer miraba ida las dos opciones de arroz.

-Ehh, niña, no tenemos todo el día- la despertó y ella respingó.

-Oh, lo siento- reaccionó y miró las porciones -. No, hoy no comeré arroz- y la cocinera torció los ojos.

Del otro lado de la Cafetería, Lyra estaba feliz haciéndole una trenza a Derpy mientras Bicmac y Whooves conversaban, y Bonbon se metía una cucharada de su ensalada a la boca. Entonces Trixie apareció sin charola y se sentó junto a la chica.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Bonbon, sorprendida -. Me dijiste que hoy almorzarías con Sunset Shimmer, ¿Qué pasó?

-Eh, cambié mis planes.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Pasó mucho- y aplastó su frente contra la mesa -. Es vegetariana y Trixie le dio un enorme emparedado de jamón ahumado que escupió.

Y Bonbon soltó la cuchara a medio camino hacia su boca para tirar una larga carcajada.

-Jajajaja, ¡Por favor, Trixie! ¡Alguna vez fue un pony! ¡Obvio que no come carne! Jajajaja

Trixie frunció el ceño. Su risa estaba lleno de sarcasmo y bufa.

-No te reías, se supone que ibas a ayudarme, ¿Recuerdas?- le reclamó, levantando la cara ceñuda.

-Ah, eres despistada pero te hace adorable- y le pellizcó un cachete que Trixie con un manotón le apartó la mano.

-¿Tú también? ¡Trixie no es adorable! Adorable tú que andas suspirando pensando en cierta rockera.

-Shhhhh- le chitó aplastando su mano contra su boca, mirando a sus amigos.

-Oye- y le volvió a apartar la mano de un manotón -. En serio, Bonbon, ¿no crees que ya va tiempo que les digas?

-No veo apuro- y se llevó otro bocado de su comida a la boca.

-Si algo pasa entre tú y Cherry, ¿la ocultarás entonces?

-Lo sé- susurró, mirando hacia la mesa de los rockeros, donde Cherry molestaba a Mistery soplándole en el oído con un sorbete.

A Bonbon se le salió una sonrisa y sintió un calor en su corazón. Un calor que creyó que sólo Lyra provocaría en ella. Entonces miró a su mejor amiga, que sostenía una liga entre sus labios, mirando concentrada la trenza que le hacía a Derpy.

-¿Cómo me estoy viendo?- preguntó Derpy en general.

-Más hermosa de lo que ya eres- comentó Whooves mirándola fijamente con ojos tiernos- ¿Será eso posible, Ditzy?

Derpy enrojeció mientras sonreía.

-También te quiero- le murmuró ella, llevándose una mano a la altura de su corazón.

-"Te quiero"- se dijo para sí Bonbon. "¿Seré capaz de decirlo alguna vez?... ¿Pero a quién?".

Mientras Bonbon divagaba con sus asuntos, Trixie hacía con los suyos, mirando a Sunset Shimmer aún en la fila eligiendo su almuerzo. Suspiró decepcionada. En serio estaba ilusionada en ver su expresión al comer su emparedado.

"_-¡Es lo más delicioso que he probado!- decía con estrellas en los ojos una pequeña Trixie con un emparedado de jamón ahumado entre sus manos, sentada sobre la mesa de una elegante cocina._

_-La magia está en el aceite de oliva- le sonrió una mujer de piel rosa claro, cabello color caramelo y ojos rosados oscuros iguales que las de la niña._

_-Mami, ¿Me enseñas a prepararlo?_

_-Tal vez, algún día- se inclinó hacia su oído -. Una ilusionista no revela así de fácil sus secretos- y tras aplaudir una vez hizo aparecer de la nada un caramelo de limón entre sus manos, dejándoselo sobre la mesa y le guiñó el ojo para besarle la mejilla"._

"Por eso era importante" se dijo Trixie de vuelta al presente, suspirando desilusionada y volvió a bajar la cabeza contra la mesa. Bonbon rompió su ensimismamiento al percibir el suspiro decaído de Lulamoon. La miró de reojo mientras cogía su vaso de jugo y hacía danzar su contenido con movimientos circulares, como con quemeimportismo.

-Emmm, me dijiste que tienes un estúpido baile de frufrús…- comentó y Trixie permaneció en aquella misma posición, limitándose a levantar un brazo y movió el dedo índice de arriba abajo como afirmación. -. Bueno… ¿a quién tenías pensado invitar?

-¿Ah?- soltó levantando la cabeza hacia ella -. Siempre voy sola, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?

Bonbon la miró con su cara más amargada que podría existir.

-¡Quema, quema, tus ojos queman!- exclamó Trixie sacudiéndose.

-Prefiero colgarme del edificio más alto- respondió y volvió a su semblante serio -. Te iba a decir que invites a Sunset Shimmer.

-¿A Sunset?- pensó y de a poco se le fue esbozando una sonrisa. Bonbon aprobó aquello para seguir comiendo -. Es una muy buena idea- exclamó.

-Sí, ya sabes. Me pediste ayuda para ese tema tuyo de darle algo y te estoy ayudando ya que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

-¡Vamos, Bonbon!- sonrió Trixie y apoyó los codos a la mesa para sostener su cabeza, mirándola con radiante sonrisa -. ¿Por qué no admites que quieres a Trixie y te preocupas por ella? Pero no te culpo, una vez que conoces a Trrrixie es inevitable, ¿no es cierto?

Y Bonbon volvió a tirarle su mirada más amarga.

-¡Quema, quema!- volvió a chillar sacudiéndose y Bonbon lanzó una corta sonrisa.

El mundo estaba en orden si Trixie volvía a su estado egocéntrico tolerable que tanto la caracteriza…y sí, quiere.

Sunset Shimmer salía de la fila con su charola ya llena. Mientras caminaba divisó a Trixie animadamente con el grupo de Bonbon. Sonrió. Se sintió mejor al ver que le pasó su decepción tras rechazarle de tal manera el almuerzo que preparó, gesto que consideró muy tierno y atento de su parte. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en silencio con sus amigas, remontando a la historia que le contó Lulamoon, la razón por la que llegó en aquel estado de ansiedad en la casa:

"_Mientras se pasaba las manos en la falda del vestido melocotón, Trixie observaba un hermoso jardín que le cortó el aliento. Bien podía quedárselo contemplando todo el día pero debía pasar hacia donde estaba la larga mesa con todo soñado banquete para el desayuno formal dominical de la familia Lulamoon. En esta ocasión, se había organizado el desayuno en el jardín de la casa de una de las peores tías que tiene. La más criticona. Trixie caminaba enganchada del brazo de su padre. Un hombre del mismo color de su piel y cabello, sólo sus ojos eran diferentes, siendo los de él verdes aceitunas. Muy bien parecido pese sus cuarenta años. Bien pudo haberse casado de nuevo, pero el atractivo no lo es todo, ya que era un hombre temperamental y de difícil personalidad. No había mujer que lo guante. Su madre bien lo aguantó demasiado hasta que solicitó el divorcio, pero el del dinero, renombre e influencias era él, y ganó la custodia de Trixie. "Tú dejaste de ser una Lulamoon, pero Beatrix no. Se queda conmigo", le dijo a su madre, quien lloraba indignada sobre las falsas acusaciones de que no era lo suficientemente capacitada para criar un niño, limitando sus visitas a su hija en el que debía estar presente un tercero. Trixie en ese entonces tenía nueve años y miraba confundida y asustada la escena, de la mano de su abuela paterna._

_-Camina derecha, hombros atrás y sume el vientre- le susurró su padre entredientes mientras se acercaban a la mesa -. Tomas un té y unas cuantas galletas. Mira que no llegaste al objetivo de bajar de peso para caber en el vestido que te compré para este domingo y debiste usar ese rosado…de nuevo. Ojalá nadie recuerde ese vestido._

"_Es melocotón" le corrigió Trixie en su cabeza mientras lo escuchaba con ojos tiesos y sonrisa falsa hacia sus familiares. Siendo un hombre divorciado y sin pareja, la que iba como su acompañante en reuniones sociales y eventos formales, era Trixie, así que su imagen era controlada enteramente por su padre. Sólo en la escuela podía vestirse y actuar con libertad, ya que él no estaba ahí para controlarla. Además, allí jamás estudiaría algún Lulamoon, ya que su mayoría estudiaban en el extranjero o asistían a escuelas privadas. Trixie era la excepción y fue ella, pese su personalidad pesada e intolerable de antes, pidió y rogó estudiar allí…porque su madre lo había hecho y ella le había dicho que fueron los mejores años de su vida._

_-Serverus- saludó la anfitriona del desayuno y luego miró a Trixie, pasando de inmediato su mirada de pies a cabeza, examinando cómo iba vestida, la pose, el peinado, la sonrisa, ¡todo! -. Beatrix Lulamoon. Ya eres toda una mujercita- sonrió con su segunda -. Pero aún no te llegan pretendientes, ¿no?_

_-No, aún no, querida tía- se esforzó por no contestarle como quería._

_-¡A mi Lady Honey le llueven! ¿No es emocionante? - se sonrió y volteó hacia un grupo de jóvenes -. ¡Lady, querida, acércate!_

_Y una hermosa joven, de la misma edad de Trixie pero que la naturaleza le otorgó mejor silueta y forma, se acercó con un andar delicado de bailarina. Era pelirroja de ojos purpuras y piel rosa claro. Su vestido de encaje y sombrero le daban un toque elegante pero juvenil y su sonrisa, enloquecería a cualquiera._

_-Buenos días, tío Serverus- saludó la joven angelicalmente –es un gusto recibirlo en nuestro hogar- miró a Trixie -. ¡Beatrix!- y la abrazó. Trixie apretó los dientes -. O mejor dicho Trixie, ¿no? ¿Cómo está mi primita favorita, eh?- se separó con esa falsa sonrisa -. Me da tanta alegría verte. ¡Mírate! Eres hermosa. Sin duda has de tener a millones de caballeros a tus pies._

_-En realidad, Lady…- intervino su madre feliz de tener que hablar –Nuestra Beatrix no tiene ninguno._

_-Oh, a mí me pasa lo contrario. Es decir, soy la Genial y Bella Lady Honey- y parpadeó, jugando con la punta de su cabello -. Pero es una lástima, primita. ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Eres divina. Digna de cortejar. ¡Como cualquier Señorita Lulamoon!_

_-Sí, bueno, no todas somos la fría y vacía figurilla de bonita cara que hay que ser adorada, ¿no?_

"_Maldición, ¿no lo pensé? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?", se sorprendió Trixie sudando en frío mientras su padre le apretaba el brazo con el que la tenía enganchada y su tía tiraba unas risas como para amortiguar el comentario._

_-Jijiji, Beatrix, como siempre, sobresaliendo de Los Lulamoon, ¿no, Serverus?- suspiró, aplaudiendo -. Pero bueno, pasemos ya a la mesa._

_-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- le susurró fuerte su padre mientras caminaban._

_-Tú las oíste- le susurró -. Se estaban burlando de Trixie._

_\- Ya te dije que aquí dejes esa mala costumbre de hablar en tercera persona. Además, no me importa. Tú eres una señorita y las señoritas no hablan así._

_-No hablan dirás…- y le apretó más fuerte el brazo -. ¡Papá!- se quejó._

_-"Padre", Trixie, te he dicho que me digas "padre"- le corrigió, ignorando su reclamo. -. Eres una señorita, no cualquiera, una Señorita Lulamoon, ¡Recuérdalo! Actúa como tal, no como tu madre. Actúa como una Lulamoon._

_No había ni empezado el desayuno y Trixie ya tenía la garganta hecha nudos._

_El banquete estaba de lo más apetecible. Trixie estaba sentada junto a su padre y del otro lado estaba su primo Law Nice. Eres un tipo de pocas palabras pero el más tolerable de todos sus primos. Ya era universitario y estudiaba leyes, ya que venía del linaje de los grandes abogados, por lo que se espera ser una figura política importante, siendo ella la de los negocios. Trixie permanecía callada, tomando a sorbos su té y mordisqueando sus cuantas galletas._

_-Beatrix, ¿no te sirves más?- le preguntó Law y la joven le sonrió con elegancia._

_-No, pero gracias por tu atenta acción._

_-¿Sabes?- le susurró, más informal -. Mi madre está haciendo lo mismo con Sweetie- y señaló a su hermana, que aburrida escuchaba cómo parloteaba Lady. La joven tenía servido la mitad de un croissant y té caliente. _

_-Es difícil ser una Señorita Lulamoon- le confesó, en voz muy baja. -. El vestir, la apariencia, la elegancia, el peso, el dichoso pretendiente y la esperada esposa que seas. Sin contar la herencia, el futuro trabajo que no quiero mantener._

_-¿Y crees que es fácil ser un Señor Lulamoon?- se quejó también -. Las clases, el trabajo, también debo mantener mi imagen, vestir bien y que te separen de tu pareja porque no es "apropiada"- esto último hizo que Trixie se lo quedara mirando -. Sí, maldición, me la hicieron ir lejos._

_-Lo siento, primo._

_-Sí, bueno, el alcohol ayuda- bromeó._

_-No me vas a salir alcohólico. Eres lo único rescatable de la familia._

_-Lo mismo va para ti, Gran y Poderosa Trixie._

_Trixie se sonrió y Law tiró unas delicadas risas para no llamar la atención._

_-¿Qué tanto se secretean, primitos?- preguntó Lady._

_-Nada, prima- contestó Law aún con la sonrisa._

_-¿Nada? ¡Vamos! Nadie le niega una conversación a la Genial y Bella Lady Honey- dijo levantándose el cabello y parpadeando sus largas pestañas._

_-Beatrix preguntó por mis clases en la facultad- improvisó, intercambiando sonrisas con Trixie._

_-¡Oh, sí, primo! Te tiene que ir muy bien, ¡Digo!- se sonrió con su segunda, igual como su madre –ya no tienes distracciones molestas._

_Law endureció la barbilla, sabía que se refería a quien fue su novio, pero mitigó la reacción con una sonrisa y asintiendo, llevándose una cucharada de su huevo revuelto a la boca._

_-Yo ya estoy preparándome con clases nocturna de medicina- continuó Lady, luciéndose -. Seré la próxima doctora del linaje de los médicos- desvió la mirada hacia Trixie._

"_Maldición", se quejó la ilusionista._

_-¿Y tú, primita? ¿Ya te estás preparando para entrar a la universidad?_

_-Aún falta mucho para eso._

_-¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-17._

_-Yo cumpliré 18 dos meses antes que tú así que como mayor a ti te aconsejo hacerlo ya. Es decir, sólo te queda un año de escuela. Deberías preocuparte por tu futuro…no creo que pararte en una esquina con tu capa de estrellas jugando a sacar un conejo del sombrero sea buena carrera para una Señorita Lulamoon._

_El comentario hizo que las demás conversaciones de la mesa cesaran para concentrarse el de Lady Honey. Trixie no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Calló mientras resistía todo lo que deseaba contestarle._

_-Muy graciosa, Lady- intervino Serverus, cosa que hizo mantener alerta a Trixie -. Pero mi hija ya dejó esas niñerías hace mucho- miró a Trixie -. ¿Verdad, querida?_

_-Así es, padre._

_-Además, ya le estoy dando los mismos libros que me sirvieron a mí cuando empecé a manejar las riendas de mi empresa- miró a Trixie -. ¿Verdad, querida?_

_-Así es, padre._

_-Start Shine- llamó a un cuñado suyo -. ¿Cuándo es el Baile Juvenil de Gala?_

_-Este viernes._

_-Y el jueves llega el joven Moon White, ¿Cierto?- sonrió -. ¿Asistirá?_

_-Sí, ya su padre me confirmó._

_-Pues que bien. Hablaré con él para que sea la pareja de mi Beatrix en la Gala. Ella es tan recatada y reservada, que tal vez por eso no ha tenido suerte con los pretendientes. Moon White tendrá la oportunidad que ninguno tiene y será conocer a mi Beatrix. ¡Quién sabe! Tal vez sea el nuero que estoy esperando- miró a una ensimismada Trixie -. ¿Verdad, querida?_

_-Así es…padre…- y se llevó el vaso de té helado a la boca._

_Tras el desayuno, todos pasaron a la enorme sala a escuchar música en vivo de un pianista y violinista. Trixie estaba sentada, como siempre, junto a su padre. A los quince minutos le pidió permiso para ir al baño y la dejó ir. Trixie se marchó de la sala sacudiéndose la falda del vestido._

_Dentro del baño, miró su reflejo en el espejo, cerciorándose que sus rizos estuvieran en su lugar y se retocó los labios, pero mantuvo la mirada fija a la expresión insatisfecha y vacía de sus ojos rosados oscuros. Con un suspiro salió para encontrarse con su prima Lady Honey, aguardándola._

_-¿Vas entrar también?- le preguntó Trixie apartándose de la entrada del baño._

_-Te siento diferente- le dijo su prima, jugando con su collar con un medallón en forma de abeja. -. Tu rostro, está diferente. Tu voz. Tus ojos. Tu semblante. Todo._

_Trixie parpadeó._

_-Estoy…en una transición de mi vida._

_-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijo tu padre? Digo, antes fanfarroneabas tu popularidad en una…eh, escuela de clase media, tus admiradoras y la "Gran y Poderosa Trixie" que hace trucos pero nunca quiso mostrarnos a la familia porque da mala suerte, según tú. _

_-¿Qué quieres, Lady?_

_-Quiero que admitas que eres una falsa._

_Trixie frunció el ceño mientras Lady dejaba de jugar con su collar y caminaba hacia ella._

_-Me molesta que no respetes nuestro apellido. ¿Crees que no percibimos el esfuerzo sobrehumano que haces para ser una Señorita Lulamoon? Tu padre siempre pide consejos a los míos porque ya no sabe qué hacer contigo- suspiró -. Mira Trixie, te ves como una Lulamoon, tienes los genes de una Lulamoon pero no eres una Lulamoon, eres más bien una…- frunció el ceño -. Cielos… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Magic…? ¿mile…?_

_-Magical Smile- le dijo, seria -. Mi madre se llama Magical Smile._

_-¡Esa! Bueno, parece que el gen dominante es de esa Magical Smile._

_-No digas "esa"._

_-Lo siento, Trixie, pero tu padre escogió mal su pareja. Compartes malos genes._

_-Trabajaba en espectáculos de un hotel de cinco estrellas._

_-¡Cómo ilusionista!_

_-¡La más increíble ilusionista!- elevó la voz._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Para convertirse en ama de casa? Y una pésima al lavarle el cerebro a su hija con tonterías de ilusiones- habló con voz grave y despectiva -. Las Señoritas Lulamoon somos buenas esposas pero también profesionales destacadas y tu madre se quedó vagando en la casa._

_-Dejó de trabajar porque mi padre se lo pidió y no son tonterías._

_-Lo que sea. Dejar que domine sus genes y jugar a la maga no es de una Señorita Lulamoon. Por eso ahora exigimos mejores parejas para esta generación, por eso separaron a Law Nice de esa mosquilla muerta, para que no cometa el mismo error de tu padre al elegir una pareja indigna de ser una Señorita Lulamoon y tener como resultado a una hija como tú._

_-¡Entonces no soy una Señorita Lulamoon!- explotó -¡Jamás lo seré! No soy una señorita de ninguna clase. ¿Y qué si no quiero seguir con el linaje de los negocios? ¿Y qué si no me llueven los pretendientes? ¿Y qué si no me caso? ¡No soy Beatrix! ¡Soy la Gran y Poderosa Trrrrixie, no más por mi apellido, sino por ser hija de la Increíble y Misteriosa Magical Smile! ¡No una Lulamoon y a mucha honra!- se dio vuelta para que la sangre se helara al encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro de su enfurecido padre._

_Pero antes de poder reaccionar, su mejilla ardió del calor del golpe de una cachetada bien plantada que le hizo virar el rostro por completo hacia un lado hasta retroceder unos pasos._

_-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no la menciones en territorio Lulamoon?!- bramó ante el rostro satisfecho de Lady al ver que Trixie aún no reaccionaba del golpe -. ¿Y cómo que no quieres ser una Lulamoon? ¡Ya, mírame!- le agarró del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y Trixie lo miró sintiendo las punzadas de dolor en su mejilla producto de la bofetada -. ¡Eres mi hija, mi única hija y heredera! ¡Eres una Señorita Lulamoon y debes obedecerme! ¡Maldita la hora que me fijé en tu madre, en que te lavó el cerebro con esas tonterías de la ilusión! ¿Te sigue enseñando, verdad? ¡Le exigí que ya no lo hiciera!_

_Trixie apretó los dientes, ceñuda y le lanzó una mirada dura._

_-¡No puedes exigirle nada!- le reclamó, soltándose de él de un solo jalón -¡Ella ya no es tu mujer! ¡Ya tiene su marido, dos hijos que son mis hermanastros a quienes quiero, y aun así ella sigue amando a Trixie como siempre lo hizo, aunque la vea cuatro horas los sábados con un severo guardaespaldas por tu culpa!_

_Serverus levantó la mano para volverla a cachetear pero Lady Honey intervino._

_-Tío Serverus. No golpee de nuevo a Trixie. No lo vale. Estoy tan preocupada como usted. Esa mujer debe estar corrompiendo a mi queridísima primita._

_-¡Deja de decirme "primita"!- la empujó levemente Trixie -. ¡Y ella no es una "esa" y no me corrompe!_

_-¡Basta, Beatrix Lulamoon!- le gritó su padre._

_-¿Pero qué sucede?- preguntó la anfitriona con unos cuantos familiares más tras ella._

_-Mi prima…- lloriqueó falsamente Lady -. Me golpeó._

_-¡¿Qué?!- se escandalizó su madre y Trixie palideció, indignada._

_-¡No es cierto, Lady! ¡No mientas!_

_-Es verdad- dijo Serverus con voz neutra y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Trixie lo miró._

_-Padre…- jadeó, increíblemente anonadada que apoyara su mentira… ¿para darle una lección?_

_La familia miró a Trixie desconcertados, murmurando entre sí y negando con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, achicándola entera con aquellos ojos acusadores, como despreciándola. Lady lloraba en los brazos de su madre, quien hablaba con Serverus de la conducta indeseable de su hija, repitiendo una y otra vez "Una Lulamoon no hace tal cosa, una Señorita Lulamoon debería tal cosa y ella no lo hace, será la perdición de Los Lulamoon…"._

_Trixie sentía cómo empezaba su corazón a latirle fuertemente, entrando en una taquicardia y sus pulmones jugaban a no hacerle entrar el aire. No aguantaba más la quemada de las miradas, quejas, reproches y desconformidades hacia ella y sin previo aviso, dio la espalda y se fue corriendo._

_-¡Beatrix!- gritó su padre, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca y corriendo tras ella._

_Los tacos hacían que no tomara la fuerza suficiente para correr como quería, pero Trixie se impulsaba con todo lo que podía fuera de la casa, corriendo al lujoso y hermoso auto negro en el que el chofer aguardaba en el asiento del conductor._

_-¡Beatrix, vuelve ahora mismo!- gritaba su padre y una agitada Trixie llegó al auto y entró._

_-Señorita Lulamoon...- exclamó el chofer mirando a una hiperventilada Trixie de la histeria._

_-Con-conduzca, por favor…- le pidió, tratando de regular su respiración._

_-¡Driver, si conduces, te DESPIDO!- gritó Serverus, ya más cerca del auto._

_-Oh, no…- se asustó Trixie, mirando preocupada a Driver._

_El chofer miró a su patrón y después a Trixie, suspiró y arrancó el auto._

_-Pero…- objetó Trixie, levantando la cara preocupada por la amenaza de su padre._

_-Llevo cuatro años trabajando para el Señor- le dijo mientras conducía –y si esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted con tanta presión sobre su espalda…será lo único que hará valer la pena haber trabajado por él._

_Trixie se lo quedó mirando, admirando sus palabras._

_-Entonces… - le sonrió por el retrovisor -¿la llevo a la casa de su madre?_

_-No…es más que seguro que mi padre irá allá a buscarme- se recostó en el asiento, más tranquila aunque aún le temblaba las manos -. Necesito a una amiga ahora. No una cualquiera…_

_Y así fue a parar en la calzada frente a Sunset Shimmer y Applejack"._

Sunset Shimmer comía ensimismada mientras Las Rainbooms charlaban. Estaba con la mirada más allá que acá, recordando lo que Trixie le contó lo que había hecho su padre tras que ella le devolvió la llamada a su madre:

"_-¡¿Dónde está?!- reclamó Serverus entrando a la fuerza a una casa de clase media._

_-¡Serverus!- bramó Magical Smile, desconcertada._

_-¡¿Dónde está, Trixie?! ¿Dónde está MI hija?- continuaba, recorriendo la pequeña sala para salir hacia el patio, donde dos niños que jugaban a los piratas se sobresaltaron al ver al enfurecido hombre._

_-¡Serverus, esta es mi casa!- le dijo, saliendo al patio y miró con sus ojos rosados oscuros sin perder la autoridad a sus hijos -. Chicos, arriba, ¡ahora!_

_Y los dos niños corrieron dentro de la casa._

_-Ya lo hemos hablado. No puedes venir a mi casa sin avisar antes- le recordó seria._

_-¿Dónde está Trixie?- la ignoró y encarándola._

_-¡No lo sé, aquí no está!- lo encaró también -. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a mi hija?- frunció el ceño y se acercó más -. NUESTRA hija._

_-Ese es problema mío y de ella._

_-No, no lo es porque pese a todo, sigo siendo su madre._

_-¿Quieres saber el problema? El problema eres tú. Siempre lo fuiste, siempre lo serás, bruja, ¡bruja!_

_Magical Smile le tiró una mirada amenazante pero entonces una tercera persona se puso entre ellos, encarando a Serverus._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a allanar NUESTRO hogar, asustar a NUESTROS hijos y ofender a MI esposa?_

_Un hombre de tez celeste claro, ojos cafés y cabello dorado tenía el pecho inflado y protector a su familia hacia Serverus. Lulamoon se lo quedó mirando, de la misma manera amenazante que a Magical Smile. Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada, como dos leones que espera el movimiento del otro para atacar, pero el esposo de Magical no le vio sentido y dejó caer los hombros sin perder firmeza._

_-Trixie no está aquí, Serverus- dijo más calmado el hombre. -. Y ya déjala tranquila._

_-No me digas como criar a MI hija, loquero._

_-Serverus, ya te lo dije, yo y Wings- intervino Magical, tomándole de un hombro a su marido y alejarlo lentamente de su ex -. Trixie no está aquí. Vete de nuestro hogar._

_Serverus miró a ambos amenazante, se acomodó su corbata y salió de sus vistas hacia la salida. La pareja dejaron soltar un suspiro._

_-Lo siento, Wings- murmuró su mujer, abrazándolo._

_-No es tu culpa. No me faltaba nada para romperle su cara._

_-No, no eres así- y le besó tiernamente los labios. Aunque los suyos sabían a culpa e impotencia._

_-Como psiquiatra sé lo peligroso que es que Trixie tenga este tipo de presión tanto años- le dijo -. Sé que no es mi hija pero también me preocupo por ella._

_-Lo sé- se separó curvando las cejas -. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Serverus estaba endemoniado._

_-Llámala al celular. A ti sí te ha de contestar._

_Magical sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó rápidamente._

_-Está sonando- avisó, caminando en círculos -. Vamos, Trixie, cariño, contesta… ¿Hola? ¿Trixie?_

_-¿Magical Smile?_

_-No eres Trixie, ¿quién eres tú? ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!_

_-Tranquilícese. Soy Sunset Shimmer y soy amiga de su hija._

_-¿Amiga?- se sorprendió. Sabía lo solitaria que era su hija._

_-Sí…ella estaba muy nerviosa y vino a mi casa. Ya está más tranquila y ahora duerme, por eso contesté al ver que el remitente decía "Mamá". Me ha hablado muchas cosas buenas de usted._

_-Oh- suspiró aliviada -. Por favor, apenas despierte, dígale que me devuelva la llamada._

_-¿No quiere venir? Puedo darle la dirección…_

_-Quiero, querida, créeme- contestó cerrando los ojos con tristeza -. Pero no puedo- dijo recordando la sentencia del juez. Mientras Trixie sea menor de edad, Magical Smile no puede acercarse a ella sin un abogado o guardaespaldas presente. Caso contrario le impedirían verla. -. Cuídala por mí._

_-Por supuesto._

_Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo._

_Sunset Shimmer veía a Trixie, quien también le sostenía la mirada. La ilusionista tenía el cabello húmedo tras un largo baño, estaba sin maquillaje y sin joyas, usando una ropa cómoda de un short blanco corto y camiseta gris de mangas largas que le prestó Sunset para sacarse el vestido._

_-No volveré a mentir por ti- le dijo Sunset, dejando el celular sobre su escritorio._

_-Trixie no quiere hablar con ella ahora- musitó, acomodándose en la cama y tomando una almohada para abrazarla, cerrando los ojos. -. Y no mentiste mucho. En serio Trixie quiere dormir._

_-Está bien. Yo estaré afuera por si…_

_-No dejes a Trixie sola- abrió los ojos, aguados -. Por favor..._

_Sunset asintió, sonriéndole. _

_-Tranquila, que ya no lo estarás._

_Mientras Trixie se hundía en el sueño, Sunset estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas de su escritorio. Se había enterado tantas cosas de Trixie, quien había desnudado su alma hacia ella. Mejor no pudo haberlo dicho su amiga, de que su antigua yo sólo era el reflejo de su familia. _

_Podía ver ahora una expresión de paz y alivio mientras dormía, como si al fin pudo sacar todos sus demonios afuera, al contárselo a alguien. Más que ahora, admiraba a Trixie y lo afortunada de que ella llegara a su vida._

_Rato más tarde, Luna y Celestia comentaban entre sí sobre el seminario entrando a la casa. Avisaron en voz alta a Sunset que ya habían llegado, sin recibir respuesta._

_-¿Habrá salido?- preguntó Luna._

_-No creo. Ella siempre llama o envía un mensaje cuando sale- recordó Celestia y caminaron a su habitación._

_Al abrir la puerta, encontraron a Trixie Lulamoon dormida en la cama con un brazo que le colgaba fuera de esta. Sunset Shimmer estaba al lado de ella, sentada en la silla de ruedas, también dormida con las piernas y brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia a un lado. Ambas compartían el mismo ritmo al emitir un leve ronquido._

_-Esto es…- empezó Celestia._

_-¿Interesante?- adivinó Luna y su hermana mayor asintió, sonriendo. -. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Shimmer y Lulamoon…?_

_-¿Amigas?_

_-Y de las íntimas- elevó la sonrisa hacia Luna -. Creo que debemos acostumbrarnos a ver a Lulamoon más seguido por aquí- y salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellas._

_Sunset abrió los ojos. No había fingido dormir. Estaba adormitada y le dio pereza tener que dar explicaciones ahora. Dejó escapar un bostezo y una sonrisa ante los comentarios de sus tutoras y miró a Trixie, desprendiéndole su cabello casi seco de los ojos y acomodando su brazo dentro de la cama._

_Rato más tarde, procurando no despertarla, Sunset salió del cuarto y explicó la razón de la visita de Trixie a sus tutoras. Celestia enseguida se puso en contacto con Serverus para indicar que Trixie estaba con ella y que pasaría la noche allí. Pese una corta discusión, su padre accedió con la advertencia de que a las siete de la mañana estaría frente a su puerta y más vale que Trixie esté al pie._

_Eran las diez de la noche y Trixie seguía dormida._

_Sunset estaba con su pijama púrpura con el logo de su cutie mark en su camiseta, sacando una sábana para dormir en el sofá ya que Trixie ocupaba todo el espacio de la cama y no quería despertarla, moviéndola para hacerse espacio._

"_No dejes a Trixie sola"._

_Sunset cerró los ojos, recordando aquellas palabras y su promesa…_

_Era más de medianoche cuando la necesidad de ir al baño despertó a Trixie. Con parpadear lento, Trixie se sintió extraña entre un ambiente distinto al de su cuarto. Aquella sensación de…vacío no estaba. No se sentía pequeña, ni mucho menos sola y al darse vuelta, agrandó los ojos y se quedó quieta al ver a Sunset Shimmer dormida en la silla de ruedas al pie de la cama, arropada con la sábana que se sostenía por sus hombros y en su cabeza usaba el gorro malhecho de colores cálidos que le había tejido hace ya unas buenas semanas atrás. Estaba en una incómoda posición en la que su cabeza estaba caída sobre su hombro derecho, como un guardia en el turno más pesado de la jornada._

_De pronto las ganas de ir al baño desaparecieron para llevarse una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar la exhalación profunda que dio mientras de golpe le recorrieron las lágrimas en el rostro. Lloró como esta tarde pero no por las mismas razones, sino todo lo contrario. Con jadeos fuertes, con el corazón conmovido y con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados sin dejar de contemplar a Sunset, desde el gorro con una hermosa historia de redención y amistad, hasta sus pies descalzos porque la sábana no alcanzaba a arroparlas pese el frío que últimamente estaba haciendo por las noches, demostrándole que no le importaba un poco descuidar su buen sueño por mantenerse al pie de ella._

_Trixie quería reprimir inevitablemente las lágrimas impidiendo que su llanto la despertara pero era muy tarde._

_Esos pequeños gemidos la despertaron y Shimmer se la quedaba viendo mientras Trixie mantenía una almohada sobre su rostro, para amortiguar el ruido de su llanto._

_-Trixie…- murmuró poniéndose en pie haciendo a un lado la sábana y le apartó la almohada para verla hipar mientras su pecho iba de arriba abajo, tratando de calmarse -. ¿Por qué lloras, Trix?- preguntó con preocupación y tristeza al verla de nuevo en ese estado._

_Pero no había palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, lo agradecida, lo afortunada, de que la haga sentir como la hacía sentir y que se arriesgaría a decir que jamás había sentido con tal fuerza; siendo ella querida y protegida. Por lo que Trixie se arrodilló en la cama y saltó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza y no pudo evitar quebrarse de nuevo._

_-Por…porque…- pero calló, no podía hablar y escondió avergonzada su rostro en su cuello, encerrando más fuerte el abrazo, como si con él, trataba de decirle lo que su garganta inflamada no la dejaba emitir. Sunset cerró los ojos y la envolvió con sus brazos con cariño, pero entonces gesticuló dolor, apretando los dientes._

_-Lo siento- le dijo y la apartó con delicadeza. Trixie la miró dubitativa curvando las cejas por el rechazo y Sunset trató de disculparse con una corta sonrisa -. Es que…me duele el cuello por dormir en mala posición en esa silla…- dudó un momento, sonrojándose-…me duele el trasero también… ¿Me haces espacio?_

_Los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas de Trixie se expresaron divertidos, esbozó una sonrisa y soltó una risa mezclada con su llanto, el cual se fue mitigando mientras la risa ascendía, iluminándole el rostro hasta reflejar una gracia adorable levantando sus ojos rosados oscuros hacia los de ella, relajados y tranquilos. Su risa no fue escandalosa, más bien musical y delicada, que fue música relajante para Sunset. La joven de piel dorada curvó las cejas con los ojos vidriosos, realmente aliviada de verle con aquel fresco humor y se limitó en sonreírse mientras la veía aun riéndose con real sinceridad mientras con el torso de su mano se secaba las últimas lágrimas. Con aquella sencilla ropa puesta, sin su vincha de estrella y el cabello desarreglado pero suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, como invocando esa libertad que tanto grita por la presión familiar, Sunset Shimmer sintió que conocía de nuevo, a la real Trixie Lulamoon._

_-¿Vas a salvarme esta noche?- le preguntó Sunset acostada a un lado de la cama frente a ella, haciendo referencia a la primera vez que compartieron la cama y Trixie la lanzaba al piso para "salvarla" de las pesadillas._

_-Tú salvaste a Trixie- le dijo con profundo agradecimiento y con tal confianza le sostuvo una mano, levantándola entre sus rostros, poniéndose seria y firme, mirándola a los ojos mientras Sunset no sabía cómo reaccionar -. No sólo físicamente en aquel callejón, sino emocional y espiritualmente. Por ello, Trixie promete que te salvará las veces que sea necesarias- se comprometió con seriedad -. Recuérdalo. Júramelo que lo harás._

_Sunset le sonrió conmovida y apretó su mano con el de ella, y ambas sintieron una extraña sensación, una energía encerrarlas, aliviando la carga de su dolor, acentuando aquel lazo que ya tenían y sintieron como si una luz recorriera cada espacio de su alma._

_-Te lo juro- le aseguró sin saber ninguna en qué momento cayeron en un profundo y tranquilo sueño"._

…

El resto del día fue monótono.

Cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, Bonbon caminaba hacia su casillero cuando a lo lejos, tuvo un sentimiento agridulce al ver a Lyra aguardándola, como siempre, con su típica pose de estar pegada a los casilleros con brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la otra…pero también estaba Cherry Crash, que está de pie a pocos metros frente a su casillero, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su falda cuadriculada, mordiéndose el labio y mirando sus pies.

Ninguna de las dos se dirigía la atención ya que ninguna era amiga. Simple compañeras que se han visto a lo lejos. Pero para Bonbon, ambas eras personas importantes que habían impactado en su vida…

…en su corazón.

Caminó con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlas y sintió una corriente fría en todo el cuerpo cuando ambas chicas de ojos dorados sintieron su presencia, la miraron al mismo tiempo que dibujaban una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Bonbon!- saludaron al unísono sin querer y ambas chicas se intercambiaron miradas.

-Ho-hola- sonrió tensa y realmente incomoda de estar reunida justamente con ellas.

-Emmm, Bonbon, ¿podemos hablar…en privado?- preguntó Cherry, aun mordiéndose el labio, las manos al bolsillo, inquieta y con la cejas curvadas. Parecía…nerviosa.

-Claro, supongo- le contestó, tragando saliva. ¡Su garganta estaba seca como desierto!

-¿Son amigas?- preguntó Lyra con una sonrisa y mirando una a la otra.

-Eh, algo así- contestó Bonbon, abriendo su casillero para ocultar su rostro con la puerta.

-¿Algo así?- dudó Lyra y miró a Cherry -. Eras tú quien manejaba el carrito en los Carros Chocones, ¿no? Te he visto de lejos antes, tu nombre es Cherry…ehh…

-Veo que han hablado mucho de mí- dijo con voz neutra para luego sonreír y señalarse con su pulgar -. Soy la genial e irresistible Cherry Crash.

-Jajaja me suena a una canción- se aclaró la garganta y cantó un fragmento: "_Hello daddy, hello mom…"_ ¿La has escuchado? Creo que las cantaba una banda de rock de chicas en los años setenta.

-¡Hablas mi idioma, guapa!- se emocionó Cherry y cantó con voz igual que desgarradora que la cantante original –_"Hello Daddy, Hello Mom, I am your ch ch ch ch ch ¡cherry bomb!- _sonrió de lado y con ceja levantada miró a Bonbon_ -. __En este caso: "I am your ch ch ch ch ch ¡Cherry Crash!- _y la señaló guiñando un ojo.

Bonbon no pudo evitar un sonrojo pero a la vez retó con la mirada a Cherry. La rockera frunció el ceño pero lo dejó pasar. Mientras, Lyra le aplaudía por su buena interpretación.

-¡Wow, genial! Me caes bien. ¡Oh, ya me acordé, The Runaways! El nombre del grupo.

-Sí, ese es, guapa. Pareces agradable también y con buen gusto en música.

-Las escuché sin querer por mis padres, pero no suenan mal. ¡Hey! Tal vez mi destino es ser rockera- e hizo como si tocara una guitarra haciendo reír a Cherry.

-Haberlo dicho antes. Suelo tener presentaciones, si gustas te aviso para que pases un buen rato de rock- se inclinó a ella -. Si conoces a la artista no hay problema si bebes uno que otro vaso de alcohol- y guiñó un ojo cómplice.

-¡Borracha!- se carcajeó Lyra. -. Y como tocaste en el evento benéfico ¡Claro que sería un honor verte en otra presentación!

Esto ya era más que perturbador para Bonbon y azotó con fuerza la puerta de su casillero que interrumpió la conversación de ambas, que miraron directo a la joven de cabello bicolor.

-Bueno, vamos hablar- habló Bonbon a Cherry.

Quería separarlas. ¡¿Qué mundo paralelo es que las dos chicas que le gustaba hablaran como amigas?!

-Oh, eso- recordó de inmediato Cherry y volvió a estar inquieta y morderse el labio.

-Bueno, yo te veo en clase entonces- le sonrió Lyra a Bonbon para después ver a Cherry. -. Nos vemos, _ch ch ch Cherry Crash_\- cantó al final y la rockera se sonrió.

-Tu amiga es genial- le comentó Cherry a Bonbon mientras Lyra se marchaba. -. Con razón son tan unidas y…

-A eso no viniste a hablar- le cortó seria.

-Rayos…- le frunció el ceño –cuando te pones arisca…-suavizó la mirada para elevar la sonrisa -me encanta.

-Insisto, ¿qué quieres hablar?

-Ok. El asunto es…bueno, ya sabes- se señaló –yo- la señaló –tú.

Bonbon levantó una ceja, esperando.

-¿Qué es esto?- disparó Cherry -. ¿Qué somos? Hace rato me presentaste como un "algo así". Quiero solucionar esta situación.

-¿Solucionar?

-Sí- asintió, tomó aire hasta inflar su pecho y lo dejó escapar por la boca. Fijó sus ojos dorados en ella y disparó: - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Bonbon dejó palidecer el rostro, el cuerpo se le venció y se tuvo que apoyar en los casilleros.

-Rayos… ¿Estás bien?- se acercó a colocarle la mano en la frente -. No estás caliente. ¿Se te bajó la presión?- parpadeó -¿Yo te hice bajar la presión?

-Cherry- cerró los ojos, sobándose la cabeza. -. No sé si esté lista para, ya sabes, salir.

-¿Conmigo?

Bonbon apretó más los párpados.

-No…del clóset.

Cherry se la quedó mirando, sin saber qué decir mientras el timbre sonaba y los alumnos se apresuraban a sus clases antes de toparse con las autoridades patrullando los pasillos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó Cherry a Bonbon, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-No lo sé.

-Mírame, Bonbon.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…- suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza -. No resistiría…

-¿Qué?

El aliento de Cherry lo sintió demasiado cerca, lo que hizo que Bonbon abriera despacio lo ojos y se vio acorralada con el cuerpo de Cherry. La tenía a tan pocos centímetros, con sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, cortándole escape…pero no quería escapar. Los ojos de Cherry la lograron calmar, haciéndole latir el corazón irregularmente.

-¿Qué?- repitió la rockera, bajando la mirada de sus labios de vuelta a sus ojos celestes –¿Qué no resistirías?- le susurró, acercándose más y abrió un poco los labios para besarle por la comisura del labio, cerrándosele los ojos mientras Bonbon se presionaba contra los casilleros y le apartó el rostro moviéndolo hacia un lado al sentir sus mejillas calientes. Cherry se sonrió ya que aquella posición que optó sólo jugó a su favor, pues entonces tuvo disponibilidad de acercar su boca a su oído para volver a abrir los labios y dejar escapar como un suspiro: -. ¿A mí?

El corazón de Bonbon enloquecía presionándose sobre su pecho mientras empezaba a sudarle las manos y la garganta se le cerrara. No resistía más. Ya no había qué dudar. Le gustaba. Gustaba de Cherry Crash. Era genial. Le encantaba su actitud despreocupada hasta escandalosa. Tan segura de sí misma, apasionada y rebelde, pero a la vez podría verse romántica y sensible, como cuando la vio llorar en la Sala de Música o hace pocos minutos su nerviosismo por pedirle una cita, y hasta seductora, como justo ahora, que la tenía acorralada. Eso y más le decían sus ojos y por eso siempre se los quedaba mirando.

Los labios de Bonbon empezaron a picarle, pedían a gritos los suyos. Aquellos abultados y rojos labios que tenía tan cerca pero los sentían tan lejos. Quería acercar los suyos hacia ellos…pero no podía moverse. Actuar.

-¡Bésame de una vez!- le pidió en un presionado susurro casi desesperada.

Cherry no dudó dos veces, levantando su mano para mover su cabeza y quedara de frente, plantándoles sus labios rojos en los sin pintar de Bonbon, haciéndole escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras sentía amoldarse entre los suyos.

No sabían a cherry chapstick, irónicamente, como decía aquella popular canción de Katy Perry.

No…

Sabían a sandía…a madura y dulce sandía…

Y a Bonbon le encantaban las sandías…

…por lo que ni bien se vio atrapada entre sus labios, le devolvió el beso con mismo ritmo y afán, aunque aún así un poco cohibida, impregnándosele de su lápiz labial en ella. Casi inconsciente, embriagada de un sueño o fantasía, levantó los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Cherry le recorría a un lado de su cuerpo para detenerse en sus caderas, apretándola contra los casilleros y Bonbon se aferraba más a su cuello, juntándolas aún más para que no se apartara de su boca.

Cherry casi podía sentir las lágrimas de felicidad queriéndosele escapar. Estaba besando y en brazos de la chica que le clavó la flecha hace casi un año.

"¿Qué hago?" pensó Luna oculta en la esquina del pasillo, fría de la sorpresa ante la escena.

Tanto Celestia como Luna conocían casi como la palma de su mano a sus estudiantes, por lo que conocía la orientación sexual de Cherry Crash pero, ¿Bonbon? Nunca lo imaginó así que le cayó como balde de agua fría. Luna conocía el carácter "especial" de Bonbon, por lo que sabía cómo le afectaría si la interrumpiera lo que parecía ser su primer beso. Ya la llamaría la atención después, a ambas, ya que está estrictamente prohibido ese tipo de besos intensos en las instalaciones de la escuela. Suspiró recordando las algunas veces que encontraba a Derpy y Whooves con ese tipo de escenas en la Sala de Música. "¿Al menos cambien de lugar, no?" ya les terminó por decir.

Entonces vio a Celestia caminar hacia el pasillo. Agrandó los ojos. Su carácter más estricto a las reglas de pasillo podría más que pasar por alto como ella en esta ocasión.

-Hermana- le paró y caminó sigilosamente hacia ella.

-¿Y a ti qué…?

-Vamos- la empujó sentido contrario.

-¿Qué me ocultas, Luna?

-Nada. Sólo que tienes que dar clase y andas patrullando. Déjamelo a mí. Después andas quejándote que encuentras a tus alumnos haciendo alboroto.

-Mmm- dudó y Luna suspiró.

-Te lo contaré después, ¿sí? Tú confía en mí.

-La alcahueta en acción- murmuró sonriéndose y caminó hacia el salón.

Y Luna salvó a Bonbon de una segura humillante repelada de Celestia.

…

-Ok. Aprovechemos que no está Sunset Shimmer para la misión: "¿Cómo rayos robaremos el libro con el que se comunica con Twilight Sparkle para pedirle a la Princesa de la Amistad que nos "ayude a ayudar" a Sunset Shimmer y que Sunset no sepa, pero lo sabría si lee el mensaje y nos haga decir que provocó un incendio y me atacó con heridas que aún sanan, lo que haría que se separara de nosotras cosa que sólo empeoraría la situación?".

Las cinco chicas se quedaron mirando a Pinkie Pie, que había hablado como carretilla sin parar que ya tenía la lengua afuera jadeando de la sed.

-Definitivamente debemos cambiar el nombre de la misión- dijo Rainbow Dash, pasándole una botella de agua a Pinkie.

-¿Y dónde está Sunset por cierto?- preguntó Rarity. -. Normalmente camina con nosotras hacia la entrada del instituto cuando finalizan las clases.

-Bueno…- habló Fluttershy con su particular vocecita –estaba con ella caminando para reunirnos con ustedes cuando Trixie se apareció y volvió halarla para llevársela.

Applejack frunció el ceño.

-También aprovechando que Sunset no está- habló la vaquera -. Díganme ustedes, ¿Qué opinan de Trixie Lulamoon y su supuesta reformación?

-¿Por qué "supuesta"?- preguntó Rarity, poniendo cara de asco al ver que Pinkie Pie hacía gárgaras con el agua que le dio Rainbow y empezaba a salpicar.

-Pues...aún me da mala espina- sinceró Applejack -. Últimamente está como que impidiendo que Sunset pase tiempo con nosotras, ¿o no lo han notado?

-Ya que lo pones así- opinó Rarity, arrechándole la botella Pinkie para impedir más salpicadura de sus gárgaras y la rosada hizo un puchero –Sunset está un poco distante. Es decir, antes estaba todo el tiempo con nosotras y ahora, cada vez que me la encuentro está con Lulamoon.

-Y el comentario que hizo Trixie en el hospital, de creerse más amiga de Sunset que nosotras- recordó Applejack –y Sunset le facilita las cosas, porque prefirió cancelar nuestra tarde de sábado para pasarla con ella.

-¿Eso hizo?- se sorprendió Pinkie agrandando los ojos mientras Rainbow y Fluttershy se limitaban a escuchar.

-Y escogió de pareja a Trixie para computación en vez de una de nosotras, como siempre- pensó Rarity y se llevó una mano a la frente, exhalando por la boca dramáticamente - . ¡Estamos perdiendo a nuestra amiga!

-Corrección: nos están robando a nuestra amiga- frunció el ceño la vaquera.

-Ehh, ¿no íbamos a hablar del libro para…?- quiso decir Fluttershy pero su voz baja fue opacada por la escandalosa de Pinkie Pie.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó la rosada, sacudiendo a Rainbow Dash -. No puedo perder un amigo, ¡Todos son mis amigos! ¡Y Sunset es una de las especiales!- y abrazó a Dash hasta levantarla -¡Como Dashie y ustedes, chicas!

-Tal vez sí se está vengando de nosotras- pensó Applejack -. ¡Claro! Quiere separarnos, tal vez una por una.

-¡Por favor! ¿Es en serio, Applejack?- exclamó al fin Rainbow, soltándose de Pinkie -. Sé que viene raro de mí y aún esté recelosa con ella hasta con la misma Sonata, pero, ¿De verdad crees que Lulamoon se tomaría la molestia? Además Sunset sí pasa tiempo suficiente con nosotras, sólo que parece que ahora tiene un amigo más- la miró y la señaló-. ¿No será que simplemente estás celosa?

Applejack agrandó los ojos, ceñuda e impresionada.

-¡Por mis corrales, ¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Estás celosa de que Sunset Shimmer pase más tiempo de calidad con Trixie que con nosotras…- aclaró la deportista para colocar una mano en su cintura y mirarla fijo -…o más bien contigo.

-¡No es cierto!- se defendió -. No soy la única que duda de Trixie. Rarity y Pinkie Pie también lo piensan- y señaló a las dos chicas.

-Perderé a una amiga…Pinkie no pierde amigas- se decía la rosada, caminando en círculos mordiéndose las uñas.

-¡Ay, y lo bien que me agrada! ¡Es la única de todas que le gusta ser mi modelo con mis nuevos diseños por su complejo de andar siempre posando!- lloriqueaba ya Rarity con las manos juntas. - ¡De todas las cosas malas que podrían pasar ESTA ES LA PEOR…COSA…POSIBLE!- y se paralizó con su cara exageradamente dramática.

-¿Y tú, Fluttershy?- le preguntó Rainbow Dash y la joven se encogió, tragando saliva.

-Ahh, bueno, yo…ehhh…

-¡Escúpelo!- le gritó Applejack.

-¡Creí que hablaríamos del libro!- exclamó con fuerza para taparse la boca -. Si quieren…

-Eso es cierto- acordó Rainbow encarando a Applejack mientras Pinkie Pie seguía hablando sola preocupada, Rarity ya lloraba la pérdida de una amistad y Fluttershy miraba el suelo sin saber ya qué decir. -. Deja tus celos infantiles para concentrarnos al verdadero problema.

-¿Celos infantiles?- gruñó la vaquera, señalándola -. No pues, habló la gran y dura Rainbow. Más infantil ocultando a sus amigas su dolor.

-¡Pfff! ¿Dolor? ¿Hablas del pelele, Soarin? ¡Eso ya es historia vieja! Y no siento dolor porque nunca me gustó del todo.

-¡Cómo no! Vamos, admítelo, de todas las crueldades que nos hizo Las Dazzlings, el único que quedó marcado como res fue el tuyo, metiéndose con tu relación, ¡con tu corazón! Nosotras estamos limpias mientras tú ocultas el dolor porque aún quieres a Soa…

-¡Basta!- le gritó ceñuda y dándole un empujón que casi la hace caer de espaldas sino fuera que Fluttershy estaba cerca para impedirlo.

Pinkie Pie y Rarity dejaron su monólogo y drama al ver la reacción de la deportista.

-Applejack…- jadeó Rainbow con el rostro arrepentido -. Lo siento, no quise, nunca les he levantado la mano. A ninguna. Perdóname.

-No- respondió la vaquera una vez en equilibrio –perdóname tú. Solté de más la lengua. Me lo busqué.

-Pero eso no te quita la razón…- y apretó los puños, -. Sí, aún me duele pero trato de no demostrarlo, es decir, si no lo demuestro, no siento, ¿entiendes?

-¿Pero no es peor así?- preguntó Rarity, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Rainbow. La deportista le sonrió con semblante triste.

-Sé lo que hago.

-Pero no eres la misma- observó Fluttershy y Rainbow suspiró mirándola.

-Bueno, pues, allá viene Sunset- avisó Applejack -. Y no pudimos hablar nada.

-Hola chicas, ¿me esperaban?- preguntó Sunset acercándose y su rostro pensativo les llamó la atención.

-¿Sucede algo, querida?- preguntó Rarity.

-Eh, sí- la miró -. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito una estilista. Trixie tiene un baile.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Pinkie Pie emocionada -. ¿Cuándo? De seguro querrá que la ayude en las prepa…

-No, Pinkie, no una clase de baile que planearías.

-Oh, ¡no importa! ¡Fiesta es fiesta! Y donde hay una está Pinkie Pie y sus amigas- abrazó a todas sus amigas rejuntándolas incómodamente.

-Eh, en realidad me invitó sólo a mí- comentó incómoda y rascándose el cuello -. Lo siento.

Todas se quedaron en una sola pieza para mirar a Applejack quien les lanzó una mirada de "se los dije. Nos las está robando".

-Okey…pero ¿para qué tan necesario mis servicios de estilista?- quiso saber Rarity.

-Pues… no enloquezcas pero me invitó al Baile Juvenil de Gala.

-¡¿AL BAILE JUVENIL DE GALA?!- gritó que hizo eco en toda la escuela. Rarity se abalanzó sobre Sunset, agarrándola de la chaqueta y la acercó de nariz a nariz -. ¡Por Dios, es el evento del año, el más añorado y esperado de todos los jóvenes con clase de la ciudad! ¡Habrá hijos de familia de gran renombre! ¡Y los chicos!- suspiró, soñada zamarreando a Sunset -¡Los chicos son unos encantos! ¡Ahí hallaría a mi Príncipe Azul!- y detuvo la sacudida para mirar hacia un punto vacío, fantaseándose con su caballero de armadura.

-Eh…lo sé- bajó la mirada aún atrapada en sus manos -. Tú deberías de ir, no alguien como yo.

-¿"Alguien como tú"?- soltó Rainbow Dash -. ¡Pero si eres genial! Y harás más genial ese baile de frufrús con tu presencia.

-Además, no tienes por qué ir- le dijo Applejack acercándose –si no te sentirás cómoda, dile "gracias pero no gracias", no vayas y pásate la noche del viernes con nosotras. Digo, no preferirás un tonto baile de gala por encima de nosotras, ¿cierto?

Rainbow Dash levantó la ceja hacia la vaquera. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La estaba poniendo a prueba.

-No se trata de la gala- le dijo Sunset mirándola, liberándose de Rarity que aún balbuceaba información de la importancia de la gala-. Se trata de Trixie y lo hago por ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi amiga.

-¡Nosotras también y lo fuimos antes que ella!- se le soltó decir.

-¿Me estás reclamando mi amistad con Trixie?- frunció el ceño Sunset -. ¿Qué pasa aquí?- y miró a todas -. No me digan que aún no confían en ella.

-Pues yo no- confesó Applejack y señaló a las demás -. Y ellas tampoco están tan seguras.

-Yo nunca dije nada- susurró Fluttershy pero una vez más, la voz chillona de Pinkie la opacó.

-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!- bramó la rosada abalanzándose sobre Sunset para abrazarla.

-¡Claro que no me perderás! ¿Quién te metió eso en la cab…?- y miró a la vaquera -. ¿Andas diciendo esas cosas por ahí, dándole mala fama a Trixie? Jamás creí lo rencorosa que serías.

-No es que sea rencorosa, sólo nos protejo de la amenaza que nos hizo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿La amenaza de la que ya se arrepintió? ¿La amenaza de la que ya se disculpó? ¿La amenaza que la hizo dar cuenta que puede ser mejor?- apartó a Pinkie, respirando agitada, indignada, desconociendo a Applejack e inflándose el pecho se inclinó hacia ella, colérica -. ¡Vamos! ¿Tienes algo qué decirme a mí también? ¡Yo amenacé con acabarlas y conquistar Equestria! ¿También dudas de mi reformación? ¿Me crees una amenaza también? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Crees que planeo un sabotaje? ¡Dímelo de una vez!

-Su-Sunset…- jadeó la vaquera, tragando saliva.

Las demás se quedaron de piedra ante el semblante transformado de Shimmer.

-Yo…- improvisó Applejack –lo siento. Claro que no pienso eso de ti. Eres nuestra amiga. Mi amiga y me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

Sunset se desinfló más relajada y se peinó el mechón que le había caído al rostro.

-Perdóname también si alcé la voz. Pero no me disculpo por defender a mi amiga- la miró fijo y a las demás -. Sí, es mi amiga e iré a la gala por ella- concentró sus ojos en Rarity -. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Siendo el Baile Juvenil de Gala necesitarás el servicio completo- se relajó también la modista, suspirando y sonriendo recuperando el entusiasmo -. Vestido, zapatos, joyas, maquillaje, peinado, ¡Todo!

-Sí, pero aún estoy un poco enojada de que duden de Trixie- avisó y relajó más el rostro, hablando con mayor suavidad -. Denle la oportunidad que me han dado a mí, hasta a la propia Sonata; que hemos cometido cosas aún peores.

Applejack se limitó en mirar el suelo, cosa que hizo que Sunset sintiera un pequeño aguijón. Se había encariñado bastante con Lulamoon y le dolía que alguien como Applejack, que representaba uno de los Elementos de la Armonía, dudara de ella. Si lo hacía ella, hasta al parecer sus amigas, ¿lo harían también el resto del alumnado?

No quería que Trixie sintiera rechazo de los demás. Ya ella lo vivió y es algo horrible, sin hablar del rechazo familiar que tiene Lulamoon.

Pero estaba también Bonbon y su grupo, que la habían recibido cálidamente.

Y también estaba ella.

Sunset dejó escapar una sonrisa con rostro firme mientras se despedía de las chicas.

Tal vez Las Rainbooms no sean amigas de Trixie, pero ella sí y no porque sus amigas no sean amigas de la suya, dejará de serlo y cambiarían las cosas.

…

**Entonces…he aquí la historia de Trixie.**

**The Runaways es una banda de chicas de rock que sí existe por si acaso. Se hicieron famosas por su canción "Cherry Bomb" y me pareció genial hacer referencia con la rockera y de nombre Cherry Crash xD si quieren busquen en youtube la canción por si no entendieron el diálogo de Lyra y Cherry jejeje**

**Bueno, opinen, dejen review sobre cómo va la trama y sus personajes. Les agradezco mucho sus lecturas **** y me da curiosidad qué teoría tenías ShineARTx xD**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos el próximo miércoles y…**

**Sunny Honey fuera.**


	16. ¡Así es el espíritu!¿O no?

**¡Así es el espíritu! ... ¿O no?**

Apenas iniciaba el día y los alumnos estaban en sus casilleros sacando los útiles para las primeras horas. Sunset Shimmer terminaba de guardar algunos útiles de sus casilleros cuando…

-Buenos días- saludó Applejack apareciendo a su lado mientras abría su casillero.

-Buenos días- respondió, lanzando una mirada rápida.

La vaquera la miró de reojo. Su tono de voz era distante. Debía estar aún enojada por lo de ayer pero, ¿de cuándo acá Sunset Shimmer se enoja con ella? nunca se habían hablado de la manera como lo hicieron, nunca habían peleado y nunca reservaría aún enojo hacia ella, siendo de las amigas que el enojo les duraría cinco minutos. Applejack bajó las cejas, tomó rápido un par de libros, cerró el casillero y se fue sin decir nada.

"No me dijo nada" pensó Sunset, cabizbaja. "Debe estar enojada conmigo por levantarle la voz ayer, pero es injusta con Trixie y yo la defendí, ¿pero habré exagerado? Ah, bueno, ¡Qué me importa!" agrandó los ojos "¡No, no, no! Claro que me importa. Es mi amiga, debe importarme cómo se siente. Además, ella fue la primera de Las Rainbooms que no dudó de mí".

-Deséame suerte- interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos.

Sunset arrugó la frente y volteó para encontrar a Trixie Lulamoon con un capri deportivo gris y una camiseta de tiras azul, tenía el cabello recogido en un alto moño y una sonrisa de autoconfianza infinita.

-¿Qué…?- quiso preguntar pero Trixie la interrumpió.

-¡Trixie hará las pruebas para ser porrista!- exclamó triunfal.

-¿Pruebas? Pero si ya terminaremos el año escolar.

-Tendrán una competencia y les falta un integrante que sin él no pueden inscribirse. Sólo escogerán a la mejor, ¡Obvio que me escogerán! Jejeje sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Trixie…- suspiró, cerrando su casillero -. ¿En serio quieres ser porrista?

-¿Qué mejor manera de ganarme la confianza del alumnado que siendo una integrante del espíritu escolar? Además será genial estar en un equipo ¡Y quién sabe! Ganar nuevos amigos.

-Ehm…ok… ¿pero en serio tienes las aptitudes de una porrista?

-A ver; soy bonita, talentosa, bonita, ¿Ya dije talentosa?- se rió -. Es chiste, Shimmer…bueno, más o menos.

-Trixie…

-¿Acaso dudas de Trixie?

-No es eso, es sólo que…bueno…eres…

Lulamoon se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

-¿Trixie es…?

-Bueno, te he visto bailar antes y…no… ¿Cómo decirlo sin comprometerme?

-¡Shimmer!- bramó, indignada -. ¡¿Estás queriendo decir que Trrrixie no sabe bailar?!

-¡Yo no dije nada!- exclamó para mirar a un lado y murmuró: -. Pero lo hiciste tú.

Trixie acentuó el ceño fruncido y la tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándola.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde…?

-¡Verás la presentación de Trrrixie, te encantará y disfrutaré ver tu cara de admiración!

Sunset se vio atrapada mientras se dirigían al gimnasio.

En serio creía que Trixie no sabía bailar pero era un gasto inútil de saliva contradecir a Trixie cuando se propone algo, "como toda una Lulamoon" decía la propia Trixie. Al menos estaría allí como apoyo moral.

Ya había algunas chicas vestidas de igual manera que Trixie en una fila mientras eran llamadas con un "siguiente" por la entrenadora, que a su lado estaba la capitana y tras ellas las demás integrantes del equipo de animadoras.

"¿Acaso nacen para ser porristas?" se preguntó Sunset mientras se colocaba entre el público de jóvenes, un tanto incomodada al estar cerca de ellas, ya que como dicen por los corredores, eran las "más bonitas y sexys de la escuela" y estar a su lado, era como si ella fuera una muñeca que viene gratis en la comida rápida y ellas eran las de porcelana fina. "La maldición del uniforme", recordó con sonrisa, mirando el atuendo de las porristas.

Las jóvenes modelaban el uniforme que fue precisamente diseñado por Rarity. Eran de poliéster pesado, la blusa compartía los colores celestes y amarillos, sin mangas con largo hasta bajo el ombligo, en su centro tenía grabada con letras que sobresalían la palabra "Wondercolts" con un cruce rayos naranjas de fondo. Los pompones eran bicolor, celeste y naranja, y la falda era típicamente corta de tablones para el libre movimiento de sus complicados pasos de bailes y piruetas. "Y para el placer de los chicos", pensó Sunset rodando los ojos.

Ninguna les prestó atención, concentradas en la presentación de una debutante que no lo hacía nada mal, pero Sunset no tenía tiempo para esto y al mantener la cabeza vacía, sólo recordó el incómodo momento que pasó con Applejack. Torció el gesto. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda con ella desde…

*Flashback*

"_Sunset Shimmer caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha, tratando de hacerse oídos sordos por los cuchicheos de algunos alumnos que le recordaban sus errores pasados. No los culpaba, apenas el Baile de Otoño en el que fue derrotada fue el fin de semana pasado y tuvo el cinismo de presentar su cara el lunes. En vez de temerle, la menospreciaban y bufaban, como queriendo descargar todas las que ella les hizo…y Sunset estaba dispuesto a recibir ese castigo, inmutándose a sus miradas, comentarios y ciertas bromas pesadas. Ya había pasado un par de semanas en que esa rutina diaria ya se venía acostumbrando._

_Sólo quería llegar a su casillero e irse a refugiar a clases, con los estudios y donde por el maestro, nadie podía decirle o hacerle algo. Llegó a su pasillo con afán de retirarse para dejar de sentir aquellas profundas miradas, tomó el candado de su casillero, dio los dígitos de su combinación pero este no se abrió. Sunset arrugó la frente, volvió a intentarlo pero nada. "¿Acaso es otra broma?", pensó. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a dar patadas hacia el candado, para romperlo y poder recuperar sus pertenencias, sólo ganando más malas miradas del resto._

_-¡Eh, toro! ¿Qué tratas de hacer?_

_Sunset se detuvo de golpe con la garganta agarrotado mirando a Applejack._

_Twilight Sparkle las había encomendado a enseñarle de la amistad…pero ellas eran humanas, y adolescentes, así que para ellas era también difícil hacer como si no pasó nada cuando pasó mucho. Siempre había un ambiente de comodidad cada vez que se juntaba con Las Rainbooms, por lo que Sunset decidió no buscarlas más y permanecer sola. Sea tal vez la voz del grupo, Applejack era la única que le insistía en comer con ellas durante el almuerzo, a que sea su pareja en algún trabajo o hacerle una que otra conversación mientras estaban en sus casilleros, siendo vecinas. Aun así, Sunset no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda a su lado…tal vez porque no se sentía digna de estarlo._

_La vaquera se llevó una mano a la cadera, mirándola con atención, esperando respuesta. _

_-Ahm…mi casillero…mi combinación…el candado…- balbuceaba Shimmer señalándole el casillero con la puerta del metal hundido._

_-Sunset- suspiró sonriéndole -. ¿A dónde anda esa cabeza tuya? Ése es mi casillero. El tuyo es el de adjunto, tontita._

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los presentes. Sunset se sonrojó bajando la mirada y Applejack frunció el ceño._

_-¡Bueno pues, esto no es chiste! Déjenla en paz y hagan lo suyo. ¿Se les olvida que soy la más fuerte de Canterlot High?_

_Como que la memoria les fue refrescada porque cesó la risa y siguieron con sus cosas._

_-Yo…- habló Sunset, mirando sus pies -. Lo siento…tu casillero…emmm…_

_-Caramelo- suspiró Applejack -. No tienes por qué temerme._

_Sunset arrugó la frente y la miró mientras la rubia le sonreía confidente._

_-Sip. Es lo que pienso. Me temes. A mí y a las demás. Por eso te bloqueas, tartamudeas y obstaste por huir de nosotras, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Shimmer volvió a bajar la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Jamás se había sentido tan enteramente humillada, insegura, perdida y sí, temerosa._

_-Nunca antes habías tenido amigas como nosotras- continuó con voz serena y amable -y puede que te asuste un poco la idea. Tal vez sea incómodo, para todas, pero te estamos dando la oportunidad de ser nuestra amiga- le puso una mano sobre el hombro para que la viera -. Deja que te enseñemos lo que la amistad puede hacer por ti y ayudarte a convertir en lo que realmente has venido a este mundo- sonrió – literalmente._

_-¿Por qué eres buena conmigo?- preguntó, con real curiosidad levantando al fin la cabeza -. Yo me burlaba de tus raíces y costumbres. Te achicaba y molestaba a tu hermanita para tu sufrimiento. ¡Le volé las cejas una vez!_

_-Lo sé, pero la Sunset que ven mis ojos ahora…no es la misma que hacía esas cosas. Te siento diferente y sé que eres diferente a lo que fuiste._

_-¿En verdad?_

_-Sunset…hay algo de lo que siempre debes estar segura de mí, y es que yo jamás miento. Mi corazón puede identificar ese cambio positivo en ti.- elevó la sonrisa y la sorprendió con un abrazo -. Créelo tú también. Déjame enseñarte._

_Aquello fue la llave, el código para que Sunset abriera su corazón a la amistad, porque era verdad. Ella no era más la antigua Sunset y Applejack parecía ser la primera persona en reconocerlo sin duda alguna…hasta reconóceselo a ella misma"._

Sunset rompió el recuerdo en cuanto llegó el turno de Trixie. Los murmullos de las porristas se elevaron. "¿Qué hace esa ególatra aquí?" "¿La has visto bailar antes?" comentaba otra tirando risitas. "jajaja su apellido no la ayudará entrar". Sunset les frunció el ceño, molesta al hablar a espaldas de su amiga.

-Shhh- las mandó a callar y las demás le lanzaron miradas por su atrevimiento.

-¿Trixie Lulamoon?- dudó la entrenadora mientras la capitana se sonreía contemplando a Trixie.

-¡Así es!- confirmó sonriente y con una confianza voraz. Miró hacia un lado, donde estaba Vinyl Scratch quien era que mezclaba las pistas para la audición. -. ¡Vinyl! ¿Lista?- le gritó.

La DJ sonrió a su dirección levantando el pulgar y la música inició.

Ni bien lo hizo, Trixie expandió sus brazos e hizo varias piruetas hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared del fondo que con sus piernas formando un arco, pegó sus pies al muro para hacer impulso y se regresó hacia adelante con las mismas piruetas, dar un giro al aire, aterrizar al suelo con una rodilla levantada y otra en el piso para ponerse de pie, aplaudir y dar increíbles pasos de baile.

Vinyl bailaba feliz por la mezcla.

Las porristas dejaron caer sus bocas a la vez que sus pompones.

La entrenadora se sonreía, agradablemente sorprendida.

La capitana tenía la quijada colgándole y los ojos engrandecidos contemplando (o más bien envidiando) la increíble flexibilidad y pasos de Lulamoon.

Y Sunset…era una mezcla de las reacciones antes mencionadas.

Cuando la música cesó y Trixie terminó con una nueva pirueta, mirando sonriente y agitada mientras su pecho iba arriba abajo hacia su público.

Ninguna reaccionaba. Las porristas parecían querer reaccionar según como lo hacía su capitana, quien se limitó en cerrar la boca y mirar hacia una pila de papeles, con quemeimportismo, por lo que ellas recogieron sus pompones y desviaron sus miradas de Trixie para hablar entre sí. La entrenadora le asintió sonriente, anotando algo en su libreta.

-¡Siguiente!- avisó y Trixie frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!- se quejó mientras caminaba para dar paso a la otra chica pero apenas lo hizo se mordió la lengua ya que todas la miraron mal -. Lo siento, lo siento. Trixie quiso decir gracias por darle la oportunidad a Trixie a mostrar sus increíbles e incomparable dotes- las ácidas miradas se acentuaron y volvió a morder la lengua -. Digo…digo…

-¡Mejor no digas nada!- exclamó Sunset abrazándola de golpe -. ¡Estuviste increíble! ¡Lamento haber dudado de ti!

-¡JA!- bramó Trixie sonriéndose y levantando una ceja -. ¡Así es, Shimmer! ¡Abraza a la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie para que se te pegue algo de su talento!

-Y…- dijo rompiendo el abrazo –arruinaste el momento.

-¿Qué?- se quejó bajando las cejas-. ¡Booo! Sabes que bromeo…

-Y sabes que yo también- le sonrió confidente y rodeó un brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola de lado mientras caminaban fuera del gimnasio. -. Eso fue demasiado genial. ¿Dónde aprendiste hacer eso?

-Trixie hace gimnasia desde que tiene memoria- contó mientras caminaban por los pasillos y sonaba el timbre -. Además, Trixie es una porrista frustrada. Siempre quise ser una. Pertenecer a un equipo y me entrenaba por mí misma. Baila por bailar en fiestas pero otra ¡Es bailar para porrista!

-¿Y por qué no habías hecho una audición antes?

-Porque…era demasiado genial para estar con aficionadas- sinceró suspirando -. Trixie era demasiado ególatra, ¿cierto?

-Obvio que sí, pero ¡Hey!- dio un suave choque de cabeza con el de ella -. Lo que importa es que reconoces tu error y ahora quieres no sólo darte la oportunidad de ser mejor, sino dársela a los demás.

-Ojalá se lo den a Trixie.

-Lo harán, ya verás- comentó para desviar la mirada al notar que se acercaban en donde Applejack estaba. Pese sentirse aun ciertamente enojada con ella por su escepticismo fuerte contra Trixie, odiaba tener que hacerle la Ley del Hielo, por lo que le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa-. Hola- saludó amistosamente.

-Hola…Sunset- respondió mirando con entrecejo a las dos.

Sunset bajó las cejas y desvió la mirada, decepcionada por aquella mirada arisca hacia ambas. Trixie percibió aquel nada amigable semblante por lo que dejó cerrar la boca al querer también saludarla.

Al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo, Bonbon y su grupo recién se sentaban en su mesa de siempre cuando Whooves preguntó algo que ya todos estaban por preguntar.

-¿Han visto a Trixie?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y como invocada, una nube de humo se esparció en la mesa, haciendo toser como siempre a los presentes.

-¡Rayos, Trixie!- se quejaba Bonbon pero ni bien se disipó el humo, agrandó los ojos al igual que el resto al ver a Trixie sonriente modelando el uniforme de porrista con el cabello levantado con un colorido moño alusivo al uniforme dejando su flequillo decorando su frente.

-¿Les gusta mis pompones?- preguntó juguetona y sonriente sacudiendo los pompones frente a ella.

Tanto Derpy como Lyra le taparon los ojos a sus novios y Bonbon se maldijo por dentro aún con los ojos grandes "Rayos, ¿En qué momento me parece atractiva Trixie?".

-Trixie se ve más genial, ¿no creen?- exclamó Lulamoon colocando los brazos hacia atrás con los pompones y moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro haciendo bailar los tablones de la falda, divirtiéndola.

-¡La maldición del uniforme!- bramó Derpy.

-¿Ah?- dudó Trixie, deteniéndose.

-¿No sabes de la maldición del uniforme?- preguntó Lyra -. ¡Eres inevitablemente atractiva con el uniforme de porrista puesto!

"Y eso responde mi pregunta", pensó Bonbon para llevarse el tenedor con tallarín a la boca.

-Eso no existe…- comentó Whooves quitándose la mano de Derpy de los ojos para mirar a Lyra.

-¡Vamos, Turner! Eres chico. Obvio que caes algo en el encanto que da el uniforme.

Whooves abrió la boca pero Derpy lo miró ceñuda.

-¡Tú solo tienes ojos para mí!

-Claro que sí, Ditzy- se rió.

-Trixie no necesita un uniforme para ser atractiva- exclamó la lilusionista colocándose las manos a la cintura.

-¿Ah, sí?- dudó Lyra, señalando hacia atrás de ella -. ¿Y antes tenías un público como ese?

Trixie se volteó y vio a algunos chicos sonriéndole y saludándola con ojos soñados.

-¡Ese uniforme es mejor que la capa y el sombrero!- corearon Snails y Snips arrimados entre sí derretidos.

-¡Trixie almuerza con nosotros!- gritó otro y sus compañeros de mesa asintieron mientras echaban a uno al suelo para dejar libre una silla.

-¡¿Te tomas una foto conmigo para subirlo de perfil?!- exclamó alguien más levantando su celular.

-¡Sí, yo también quiero!

-¡Y yo!

-¡¿Serás mi pareja para el baile de fin de semestre?!

-¡No! Yo la invitaré.

-¡Yo!

-¡Ninguno, yo!

-Nada es más atractivo que una porrista- siguió Lyra con voz neutra–pero más aún una que es carne fresca. La nueva.

-¡Trrrixie no es la carne fresca de nadie!- vociferó ceñuda y miró a los admiradores -. ¡Atrás! ¡Nadie tendrá nada de la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie porrista!

-¡Se hace la difícil!- gritó uno y los demás miraron más soñados e interesados.

-Pfff, nadie es competencia contra Applejack y Sunset Shimmer…- murmuró Thunderlane desinteresado continuando su marcha hacia su mesa.

-¡Un momento!- reaccionó Trixie, agrandando los ojos. "Trixie tiene admiradores. ¡Tiene pretendientes! ¡JA! Se lo echaré en cara a la tonta de Lady Honey y al resto de mi familia". Entonces Trixie sonrió, aclaró la garganta e hizo hacia adelante las caderas jugando con los pompones-. ¿Saben qué? Trixie se siente de buen humor…tal vez los deje tomar una foto grupal, ¿Qué dicen?- levantó los pompones cerca del rostro, sonrió de lado y guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que varios chicos despejarán sus sillas para ir con ella a tomarse la foto.

-¿Qué haces, Trixie?- dudó Bonbon.

-¡Silencio y toma la foto!- dijo pasándole su celular - ¡JA! ¿Quién es la de miles pretendientes ahora, Lady?- se dijo ella misma mientras buscaba espacio entre los chicos para tomarse la foto.

Bonbon resopló acentuando su ceño fruncido y levantó el celular pero Trixie sintió unos dedos tomarle de la oreja que la arrastraron al mismo tiempo que el flash salía, por lo que foto salió movida.

-¡Aaahhh!- se quejaron todos ceñudos viendo cómo Sunset Shimmer arrastraba a Trixie de la oreja.

-¡Auch, auch! ¡Lastimas a Trixie!

-¡Pues bien hecho!- la soltó y la miró ceñuda -. ¿Qué tratas de sacar provecho?

-¿Trixie? Nada…

-Vamos, Trix, te conozco. Quieres aprovechar la maldición del uniforme para presumirle a tu familia, ¿cierto?

-¿Tú sabes de la maldición?

-Todos saben de la maldición. Como sea, no respondiste mi pregunta.

Trixie se cruzó de brazos.

-Si es así ¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? no puedes seguirles el juego. Vas a retroceder a la ególatra que nadie quiere.

-¿No has visto a tu alrededor? Nadie quería ni miraban a Trixie a menos que sea para juzgarla o recordarle su pasado, y ahora, ¡Mira! Tengo admiradores y las chicas del equipo seguro admiran también a Trixie por su increíble e inigualable habilidad de porrista.

Sunset bajó las cejas, sin evitar sentirse decepcionada. Trixie percibió su reacción y por dentro sintió molestia.

-¿Ya olvidaste por qué hiciste la prueba en primer lugar?- preguntó Sunset cruzándose de brazos -. Fue para hacer lo que tanto anhelabas, sentirte dentro de un equipo y acentuar el espíritu escolar. Creí que querías amigos, no "admiradores"; que no son los mismos- suspiró, desilusionada y mirando hacia un lado -. Ya te lo había dicho…pero veo que lo olvidaste.

Trixie sintió como un balde de agua fría la empapaba entera. Ese rostro de decepción fue como una daga en pleno centro de su estómago.

-Cielos…- murmuró, reconociendo el error -. Trixie se dejó llevar…pero esto es difícil, de esa parte antigua de ti queriendo reclamar su espacio, pero tú lo haces ver tan fácil.

Algo cambió en el rostro de Sunset. Algo nada agradable.

-No es fácil, Trixie- confesó, mirando un punto vacío y voz repentinamente seria -. Es…una lucha diaria que no parece acabar nunca.

Trixie se olvidó por completo de ella y contempló a Sunset. Por supuesto que no sufría de falta de memoria y recordaba lo que Sunset se convirtió en el parque de diversiones, de cómo le gritó y miró con aquellos ojos duros cyan. Pareciera mentira que eran los mismos ojos suaves y dulces de aquel domingo, el día después del incendio, que le brindaron seguridad, confianza, y cariño, mucho cariño. ¿Cómo alguien que le brindada tan cálida seguridad…podría tener una parte oscura dentro de ella? Pese esto, Trixie no le temía. Todo lo contrario. La hacía admirar más.

-Trixie no tiene que depender tanto de ti para luchar contra lo que fue- exclamó y Sunset le devolvió la mirada, viendo sus ojos rosados oscuros firmes pero a la vez cálidos. -. Eres fuerte. No te des por vencida que Trixie no lo hará- sonrió y dio vuelta hacia sus repentinos admiradores. -. ¡Trixie cambió de idea así que dispérsense!

Todos resoplaron desilusionados, regresando a sus asientos.

-¡Gracias, Sunset!- se quejó uno y Shimmer sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, gracias, llamitas- exclamó Bonbon con sinceridad al poder calmar el breve pero pesado arranque ególatra de Trixie.

Ante el apodo, Sunset le respondió una sonrisa forzada. Aún le seguía incomodando pero entonces Trixie le compartió una sonrisa y esbozó una sincera, Lulamoon regresó a su mesa al igual que ella.

-La maldición del uniforme- resumió todo Shimmer sentándose en su silla con Las Rainbooms.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- se sonrió Rarity -. Puse mi esencia y encanto marca "Rarity" en el diseño del uniforme.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- se burló y las demás sonrieron…excepto Applejack.

Sunset la miró. Estaba escarbando su arroz con atún con la mirada fija a su charola.

-ohm…ahm…- balbuceó Sunset en su dirección pero cerró la boca, volviendo su vista a su plato y tomar de su sopa de verduras. No quería que las cosas cambiaran si era amiga de Trixie, pero la vaquera no le hacía las cosas fáciles con su semblante distante.

Applejack aunque no se movió ni se inmutó, sabía que Sunset iba a dirigirse a ella. Suspiró. Sentadas como estaban, le recordó un almuerzo en específico ya tiempo atrás.

*Flashback*

_Estaban las seis comiendo en la mesa con aquel aún incómodo ambiente. Ninguna parecía no saber qué tema de conversación tratar. Ya había pasado unas buenas semanas tras la derrota de Sunset Shimmer y sólo Applejack era quien se juntaba con honesta confianza a ella. Pero la vaquera no podía culpar mucho a sus amigas, ya que Sunset tampoco ayudaba, quedándose callada e insegura, a un lado, fuera del grupo que Applejack debí rejuntarla a ella y siempre aconsejarla a no temerlas y ser ella misma, reformada ahora, claro._

_-Ahm…- empezó Fluttershy hacia Rainbow Dash pero llamando la atención de todas -. Hoy sirvieron el pudín de chocolate que tanto te gusta._

_-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo mostrando su charola sin el postre -. No alcancé a coger uno._

_-¡Yo cogí diez!- anunció Pinkie feliz con restos del pudín en su boca y los diez envases vacíos a su alrededor. Rainbow rechinó los dientes._

_-Gracias por encarármelo, Pinkie- suspiró, desganada -. ¡Es el más asombroso y genial pudín que sirven muy rara vez y me lo pierdo!- se dejó caer en la silla -. No es justo._

_-¿Quieres el mío?_

_La voz de Sunset Shimmer hizo que todas la miraran. Ante la repentina atención, Sunset dudó y miró Applejack, como si esperara su aprobación de que si estaba bien lo que hacía. La vaquera le conmovió su rostro y le sonrió, asintiendo una vez. Sunset entonces tomó su pudín y se lo estiró a Rainbow, esbozando la más agradable sonrisa que podía._

_-¿Segura?- preguntó la deportista y Sunset asintió con confianza. Rainbow estiró la mano hacia ella y tomó el postre -. Vaya, ¡Gracias, Sunset!- sonrió con sinceridad y abrazó el pudín con ansias. _

_Applejack volvió a fijar su vista en Sunset, a quien le vio esbozar una sonrisa pero a la vez fruncía el ceño, como confundida rascándose la cabeza. _

_-¿Te pasa algo, terroncito?- le preguntó Applejack._

_-Siento…algo raro…- confesó -. Cuando vi a Rainbow lamentarse por el postre, sentí un hueco y algo amargo, y cuando ofrecí mi postre y la vi feliz yo…ese hueco se llenó y me sentí…bien. Trato de descubrir esta extraña sensación de confortación y calidez. Se siente raro, pero bien al mismo tiempo- sopló, doliéndole la cabeza -. No entiendo qué es esto._

_Y Applejack le sonrió cálidamente para luego mirar a la portadora del elemento de la generosidad._

_-Empatía, querida- dijo Rarity sonriente hacia Sunset -. Lo que sentiste es empatía. Un acto muy generoso. Sentiste lo que Rainbow sentía y entregaste tu postre desinteresadamente, sin recibir nada a cambio._

_-¿Nada a cambio?- dudó -. Sí recibí algo, digo, recibí la felicidad de Rainbow._

_Todas sonrieron al mismo tiempo que intercambiaron miradas. Rainbow sacó la lengua._

_-No seas cursi, Sunset. Estoy comiendo- se burló y las chicas tiraron una risa, a la cual se unió Sunset que al darse cuenta que se reía con ellas, no pudo evitar frenar la risa para contemplar a las demás. Su felicidad…era la suya._

_Applejack contemplaba la reacción de Sunset muy contenta y satisfecha. Su amiga parecía un explorador descubriendo la luz después de estar tanto tiempo en la cueva. A partir de entonces, las relaciones con las demás chicas se estaban tejiendo muy bien y Sunset empezó a soltarse para las demás, ya no sólo con la vaquera; sin embargo, parece haberse acostumbrado a buscar siempre su compañía y Applejack la recibía con gusto, despejándole dudas, animándola, y más que nada, terminándola de conocer. Llegó un punto en que la una se acostumbró a la compañía de la otra que aunque aquel ambiente incómodo en el grupo desapareció, seguía siendo las dos, compartiendo cosas pequeñas pero importante como llegabar juntas a la escuela, caminar por los pasillos, intercambiando ideas entre sí cuando alguna otra de las chicas hablaba, y se sentaban juntas durante las clases y el almuerzo"._

"Y ahora…en estos par de días" pensó Applejack, mirando su reflejo en el vaso de jugo de naranja, "ya no estás como siempre junto a mí y ya ni nos hablamos" desvió la mirada para ver de reojo a Sunset comer igual de desanimada "Extraño tu compañía… ¿Extrañarás tú la mía?", pensaba, sin darse cuenta que Rainbow Dash la miraba y que se apiadó de Applejack, al percibir sus duros ojos verdes que habían perdido brillo; lo que significaba una cosa: estaba llorando por dentro.

…

Después de clases, Trixie se apareció en el gimnasio para lo que sería su primera práctica tras la reunión de esa mañana que tuvo con la entrenadora para la buena noticia de que había pasado por alto sus expectativas y le entregó el uniforme.

-¡Trixie está lista!- anunció acercándose al equipo que estaban reunidas en un círculo en el que en la cabecilla estaba la capitana. -. A las órdenes- sonrió ansiosa a la joven de piel lavanda, ojos rojizos y cabello purpura.

-Trixie…el equipo y yo hemos estado hablando de la decisión de la entrenadora de escogerte como una de nosotras- empezó sin evasivas -. Pero ninguna cree que cumples con los requisitos para pertenecer realmente en el equipo.

Trixie no pudo evitar bajar los hombros mientras curvaba las cejas.

-¿Qué…qué quieren decir? Digo, Trixie no quiere sonar tan petulante pero di una buena presentación y la entrenadora dijo…

-"Entrenadora dijo…"- repitió de mala gana -. ¿No prestas atención, Lulamoon? Te decimos que no estamos de acuerdo con la entrenadora. No nos importa lo que haya dicho. No cumples con lo necesario.

Lulamoon enserió el rostro y puso sus caderas hacia adelante, su pose a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué no cumple Trixie, según tú?

-Para empezar, eres demasiado ególatra y nadie te aguanta eso.

-¡Trixie cambió!

-Qué cinismo- murmuró una chica que hizo a Trixie mirar hacia las demás porristas.

-Trixie- le llamó la capitana –ayer fuiste una pesada total al reclamar que te debíamos una pila de adulaciones.

-¡Trixie no pidió eso! Bueno, sí, pero no una pila, un comentario positivo por su excelente trabajo…pero…

-¿Ves? Sigues encarando que eres mejor que todas.

-¡No, no! Pero tampoco es malo reconocer lo que haces bien…

-Además, ¿Crees que somos tontas? Te hemos visto que te juntas demasiado con Sunset Shimmer.

Trixie levantó la ceja, quebrando su pose defensiva.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-Tratándose de ti te estás aprovechando de su historia de reformación y que la hayamos perdonado tras salvarnos de Las Sirenas, para que los demás piensen diferente de ti.

-Sí, la estás usando- dijo otra.

-¡Eres mala amiga con ella!- exclamó una más atrás.

-¿Mala amiga?- dudó.

-¡La tratas mal con tu egocentrismo!- lanzó otra.

-¡Sí!- exclamó una de cabello verde claro -. Cuando te abrazó para felicitarte dijiste un tonto comentario de "para que se le pegue algo de tu talento".

-No, no entienden- se apresuró en contradecir -. Trixie y Sunset nos bromeamos entre sí así…

-No te queremos en el equipo y punto- soltó de golpe la capitana de ojos rojizos, haciendo que Trixie la mirara de inmediato -. Ya lo discutimos y no te queremos aquí. Elegiremos a la segunda mejor que tú para la competencia y punto.

-Son tan injustas con Trixie…-murmuró, enseriando los ojos -…ni siquiera le dan la oportunidad…

-¡Deja de ser tan cínica!- explotó -. Apenas hace unas cuantas horas en la Cafetería te vimos abusar del poder del uniforme. Pese la disque "maldición del uniforme" nosotras no somos así. ¡Ensuciaste el uniforme! Has manchado el equipo con tu petulancia y egoísmo.

Más humillada no podría sentirse. Trixie paseó la mirada a las demás para asentir lentamente, dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

"No llores, no llores, no llores", se decía caminando de prisa sin ver donde iba hasta que chocó con alguien.

-Perdón, Trixie no veía por…- habló pero calló al ver con la persona que chocó -. Applejack…

-Que bien que te encuentro.

-Applejack, ahora no- suspiró -. Sé que no te agrado y Trixie no está de humor.

-Tranquila que seré breve- exclamó poniéndose seria -. ¿Qué planeas con Sunset?

Trixie tiró una sonrisa triste.

-¿Tú también?- se comentó a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Como sea, sólo te advierto…

-¿O me amenazas?

-Tómalo como quieras. No permitiré que la lastimes, ¿oíste? Sabes que está pasando por algo que desconocemos ni estamos conscientes cómo repercutirá, por lo que sea que tratas de hacer deja de hacerlo. Nosotras somos sus amigas y nos haremos cargo. No intervengas.

-Trixie sólo trata de ser una buena amiga- se limitó en decir, dejando a Applejack sin qué decir mientras el semblante de la ilusionista se ponía firme. -. ¿Acabaste? ¿Trixie puede irse? ¡Bah! No necesito tu permiso, vaquera, y haré lo que se me venga en gana, ¿oíste? Falta algo más para que me separes de Sunset.

-¿Separar?

Ambas voltearon para encontrarse con Sunset Shimmer, pasando la mirada entre las dos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- miró a la rubia -. ¿Applejack? No me digas que estás enfrentando a Trixie.

-Sunset…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- se indignó -. ¿A estos extremos llegas? ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que Trixie Lulamoon también cuenta en mi vida ahora? Es mi amiga y puede que no sea la tuya, ¡pero respeta al menos que es la mía!- curvó las cejas, modulando su voz más calmadamente -. ¿No fuiste tú quién me enseñó a reconocer cuando alguien realmente ha cambiado? ¿Qué pasó con esa Applejack? ¿Dónde está? Porque la de ayer y la que está aquí frente a mí hoy no lo es y la desconozco.

La vaquera no dijo nada, sólo le sostuvo la mirada mientras Sunset se decepcionada más de ella. Desvió la mirada a Trixie

-Bueno, te acompaño al ensayo que ibas hacia allá.

-En realidad…me sacaron…

-¿Qué?

-No les agrado a ellas tampoco.

Sunset encolerizó de indignación e hizo la intención de acercarse al gimnasio a reclamar pero Trixie la atajó agarrándola del brazo.

-Déjalo así.

-Pero Trixie no es justo que…

-No quiero pertenecer a ese tipo de equipo que me juzgan por lo que fui y no pueden ver lo que soy y convertí- y miró de rojo a Applejack, que desvió la mirada para luego marcharse.

-Lo lamento, Trixie- exclamó Sunset con tristeza.

-Sí, bueno….al menos sigo viva, ¿no? Eso es algo- quiso ser chiste y logró soltarle una sonrisa a su amiga. -. Y te tengo a ti- prosiguió elevando la sonrisa -. Y a Bonbon, Derpy, Whooves, Bicmac y Lyra. Son buenos con Trixie también.

-Y lo mereces.

-Sí, lo merezco- dijo con calidez y Sunset no sintió ni una pizca de petulancia en el comentario, ya que era verdad.

-¿Conservarás el uniforme?- preguntó mientras caminaban a la salida.

-Sí…puede que sea útil más adelante, ya sabes- sonrió moviendo las caderas haciendo danzar la corta falda a los lados -. La maldición del uniforme puede que sea una "bendición".

-No te entendí del todo…- levantó la ceja -…y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Trixie soltó una risa, más animada, y Sunset sonrió.

…

Era una temprana mañana. Apenas empezaban a llegar de a poco los estudiantes. Whooves vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño de hombres de Canterlot High.

La piel café claro de su rostro estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía las manos frías. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se decía "no te puedes enfermar hoy".

Decidió no prestar atención a los síntomas. Tal vez todo era mental y en un par de minutos se sentiría bien.

Paseó sus ojos azules, que se veían más intensos por su lividez, hacia su cabello café oscuro. Estaba bien. No tenía lagañas y posó la vista hacia abajo, percatándose de que el nudo de su corbatín verde se había aflojado un poco. Se lo estaba arreglando cuando su compañero Thunderlane salía de un cubículo.

-Hola, Turner- saludó colocándose junto a él y abrió el grifo para pasarse jabón y lavarse las manos. -. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, amigo- le sonrió sin apartar la vista de su corbata.

-Bueno, dale crédito a Facebook. Gracias a él me entero que todos mis compañeros tienen cumpleaños.

Y ambos tiraron risas.

-Así que, ¿Qué se siente ser un adulto?

Whooves rodó los ojos y lo vio.

-Apenas cumplí dieciocho años a las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Me siento igual.

-¿A esa hora naciste? Hiciste madrugar a tu madre, mal hijo- y le salpicó agua -. Yo en cambio no la dejé almorzar. Estaba en un restaurante cuando entró en labor de parto.

-¿Tan mala era la comida que no la dejaste comer?- se burló.

-Eran coles de Bruselas. ¡A mi madre le daban antojos de coles de Bruselas!- e hizo cara de asco.

-La mía le daba por comer papel higiénico- y se rió al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven de ojos dorados -. Pues sí- y se carcajeó más.

-Las mujeres son raras cuando se embara…- se interrumpió al ver que Whooves parpadeó rápidamente seguido de varias arcadas para terminar vomitando sobre el lavamanos. -¡Hey!- se apartó antes de que le salpique -. Hablando de embarazos- se carcajeó -. ¡No pues, Turner, andas con mareos matutinos! ¿De cuántos meses estás? ¿Es niño o niña?- se burlaba mientras su amigo abría el grifo, limpiaba el lavamanos y se enjuagaba la boca. -. Qué mal, enfermarte el día de tu cumpleaños- y le pasó una larga tira de papel higiénico. -. Con razón te veía medio paliducho.

-Estoy bien- jadeó, limpiándose con el papel. -. No puedo enfermar. Me niego a enfermarme hoy.

-Ah, lo dices por la fiesta de cumpleaños que tendrás.

-Sí- lo miró, con el rostro más descompuesto -. Ditzy ha estado toda la semana organizando la fiesta con Cheese y Pinkie Pie. No puedo defraudarla.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería para que te den algo y te recuestes unos minutos. Tal vez haya sido el viaje en bus y se te pasa enseguida.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Gracias- y salieron del baño.

Caminaron por el pasillo cuando sentido contrario a ellos pasó por su lado Sunset Shimmer que revisaba su celular mientras la brisa le levantó el cabello hacia atrás. Thunderlane cerró los ojos y aspiró su shampoo, "¿Acaso olí coco con avena?" se desconcentró y desvió su caminar para voltear e ir tras ella con cara de idiota.

-¡¿No me ibas a acompañar?!- le reprochó Whooves ceñudo y despertó a Thunderlane.

-¡Oh, sí! Lo siento- y volvió con él -¡Son ellas, son ellas!- se excusó mientras el enfermo sacudía la cabeza tirando una risa.

…

Mientras tanto, Sunset Shimmer llegaba al punto de encuentro. Justo al lado de máquina dispensadora favorita de Trixie. Allí ya la aguardaban Rarity y la ilusionista que comía sonrojada sus galletas de mantequilla.

-Mmm, mmm- saboreaba Trixie de placer perdida en sus galletas que ni notó su presencia.

-Es ya su tercer paquete- dijo Rarity sonriéndole a Sunset.

-Tienes un problema, Trixie, ¿Lo sabes?- se burló Sunset y Trixie le frunció el ceño mientras terminaba de masticar, para luego soltar una sonrisa y le estiró un sobre manila. -¿Qué es esto?- dudó y abrió el sobre -. ¡¿Qué, qué?!- jadeó, agrandando los ojos.

-Es el dinero para tu vestido, maquillaje, zapatos…

-¡No, Trixie!- envolvió el sobre y se lo estiró -. No puedo aceptar tu dinero. ¡Es demasiado!

-Técnicamente no es de Trixie. Es de mi padre.

-¡Peor entonces!

-¡Por favor! No me lo hagas decir pero eso solo son centavos.

-¡No para mí!- y sacudió el sobre pero Trixie no tenía intenciones de cogerlo.

-¡Pero para Trixie sí!

-¡Porque eres ricachona!

Trixie retrocedió la cabeza, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-Lamento si te molesta que Trixie sea de clase alta pero yo no pedí nacer en cuna de oro.

-No, no quise decir eso. Lo siento- suspiró.

-¿Terminaron?- preguntó Rarity quien las miraba cansada y con una mano en la frente. Fue ella quien agarró el sobre, mirando a Sunset -. Querida, este evento no es cualquier evento y seamos sinceras, no tienes el dinero para vestirte para la ocasión.

-Lo sé- se resignó -. Tal parece que es como una Gran Gala del Galope- comentó Sunset. -. Allá asimismo sólo entran con invitación exclusiva y debes ir de gala. Pero no gastamos tantos bits, digo, dinero.

-Porque aquí es distinto- le recordó Rarity para mirar a Trixie -. Yo me encargo del dinero. Gastaremos en lo estrictamente necesario y lo que sobre te lo devolveremos, ¿Está bien?

-Es lo único que Trixie pide- aceptó Trixie y se llevó una galleta a la boca.

-¿Estás segura de invitarme a mí?- preguntó Sunset -. Creo que Bonbon también es cercana a ti.

-Lo sé. Pero sabes cómo es Bonbon y su carácter. Preferiría colgarse del edificio más alto antes que aguantar a tantos petulantes egocéntricos. Además…- se sonrió -ella tiene algo mejor qué hacer mañana.

*Flashback*

"_El celular de Trixie sonó, cortándole el sueño. La ilusionista se sentó en la cama y tanteando torpemente en la mesita de noche cogió el celular y contestó:_

_-Habla la Adormitada y Somnolienta Trrrrixie- balbuceó._

_-Hola, Trixie._

_-¿Bonbon?- apartó el celular para ver la hora y volvió a colocárselo en la oreja -. Son la una y media, interrumpes mi sueño de belleza, ¿qué sucede?_

_-No puedo dormir…creo que necesito decírselo a alguien. _

_-¿Eh?- bostezó, parpadeando lerdamente._

_Escuchó un suspiro resignado._

_-Me besé con Cherry y saldremos el viernes por la noche._

_-¡¿Qué, qué?!- se despertó de golpe. -. ¿Cómo, dónde, cuándo, por qué?_

_-Sin comentarios. Sólo diré eso._

_-Wow, bueno, digo, bien por ti. Pero, ¿quiere decir que ya son pareja?_

_-Eh, no, es decir, nos gustamos y veremos cómo van las cosas. Por eso saldremos._

_No podía verla pero Trixie estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo, su típica corta sonrisa, pero sonreía._

_-Con que se besaron…- levantó una ceja, pensativa -. Trixie nunca ha besado. ¿Cómo se siente?_

_-¿Qué?- dudó._

_-¿Te asfixias?_ _¿Duele? ¿A qué sabe la saliva? _

_-¡No voy a contestar eso!_

_-¡Vamos! ¿Cómo sabes que deberías ir a la izquierda o la derecha? ¿No se chocan las frentes?_

_-¡Oh, Trixie, vete a dormir!- y le colgó"._

Trixie se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda. Sunset y Rarity se intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la modista y Trixie miró a Sunset.

-¿Qué se siente besar?

-¿Eh?- se sonrojó Sunset.

-Digo, tú ya es besado. ¿Qué se siente? ¿Duele? ¿Te asfixias? ¿A qué sabe la saliva? ¿Cómo sabes que deberías ir a la izquierda o la derecha? ¿No se chocan las frentes?

Y Rarity se carcajeó agarrándose el estómago mientras Sunset Shimmer pasaba a distintos tonos de rojo, haciendo un tic en un ojo.

-¡No voy a contestar eso!

-¡¿Por qué todos le dicen eso a Trixie?!- bramó levantando los brazos, inquieta por la curiosidad.

-En vez de incomodar a la gente con esas preguntas, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma?- le apuntó Sunset.

Y Trixie agrandó los ojos, llevándose las manos a la barbilla.

"_Tal vez en buena hora me encontraré con Moon White…"_ y sonrió lentamente con risas profundas, jugando con sus dedos y sus ojos le dieron un semblante pícaro que dejó a las dos chicas dudosas.

-Pareciera que planea violar a alguien- le murmuró Rarity a Sunset y ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Deja esa cara pervertida!- le retó Sunset chasqueándole los dedos a Trixie, despertándola.

-Trixie no es ninguna pervertida- se defendió llevándose las manos a la cadera -. Sólo es muy curiosa.

-Cuidado con esa curiosidad…- soltó Rarity -. Una palabra: protección- y su comentario hizo a Trixie y hasta a Sunset agrandaran los ojos y sonrojarse, intercambiándose miradas entre ellas.

-¡Que Trixie no es una pervertida!- bramó y Rarity se volvió a reír, le parecía divertido molestarla para después contemplarla mientras discutía graciosamente con Sunset. -. Aún no conozco a nadie digno de la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie- bramó, con sus poses y acento de reina del mundo.

-¡Como sea! Debes respetar la privacidad de los demás- soltó Sunset con una risa burlesca cruzándose de brazos -. Ir preguntando al azar qué se siente besar…

-¡Mojigata!- lanzó, también cruzándose de brazos y ceñuda.

-¡Pervertida!

-¡Que Trixie no es pervertida, es muy curiosa!

-¡Me levantaste el short cuando dormiste en mi cuarto la primera noche!

-¡Para ver tu Cutie Mark, no porque sea pervertida! ¡Era curiosidad! ¡Y ya quisieras Shimmer! ¡Todo el mundo ya quisiera!

Se sostuvieron la mirada, ceñudas y de brazos cruzados, para luego reventarse en risas y apoyarse una a la otra, dándose amistosos golpes en los brazos.

"Tal vez Applejack exagera" pensó Rarity sonriéndose divertida mirando la complicidad amistosa entre Shimmer y Lulamoon, "Trixie no es tan mala…sin embargo", curvó las cejas, abrazando el sobre manila contra su pecho "Sunset Shimmer no tiene esa complicidad con ninguna de Las Rainbooms, ¿Acaso Trixie Lulamoon le ofrece algo que nosotras no podemos?" sonrió "al menos me alegra que encontrara lo que buscaba en Trixie".

…

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que inicien las clases. Trixie mientras caminaba a su casillero se había encontrado con Lyra y Derpy, quien esta última daba brinquitos casi iguales a los que da Pinkie Pie al caminar, pero ella lo hacía emocionada por la fiesta de esta noche.

-Oye, pero no he visto a Whooves hoy- le dijo Lyra y Derpy dejó de brincar.

-Es cierto. Se le ha hecho tarde.

-De seguro está en el laboratorio de química apartándote un lugar, como siempre- la tranquilizó Trixie sonriéndole y Derpy le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo, le abrazó de lado pero lo que dejó sorprendida, hasta hacerle sonrojar, fue el beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por-por qué besaste a Trixie?- preguntó.

-No lo sé. Me nació. Es que te quiero mucho- se sonrió tiernamente -. Eres genial cuando no hablas de ti todo el tiempo y actúas de forma divertida. Me alegra mucho que seamos buenas amigas ahora.

Trixie suavizó la mirada. Aquellas simples palabras, habían tocado el corazón de Trixie y la dulce sensación del beso lo hizo envolver con una delicada calidez. Era importante para ella escucharlas de alguien que no sean Bonbon (a su modo, claro) o Sunset Shimmer. Alguien más creía en su reformación, aunque del círculo de chicos con los que almuerza y Sunset, no se habla con nadie más, ya que algunos la miran con recelos, otros son secos a la hora de contestarle y hasta algunos se burlan de su actitud de pesada. Trixie dejó escapar un suspiro. Pese el mensaje de unión y amistad…los adolescentes no dejan de ser lo que son.

-Gracias- soltó sonriente mientras Derpy la soltaba y seguían caminando -. Es importante para Trixie escuchar eso. También eres genial.

Lyra sonrió conmovida e iba expresar también la buena amiga que resultó ser cuando paró a raya, agrandando los ojos.

-Eh, chicas…- dijo y Trixie y Derpy miraron donde señalaba Lyra, hacia el casillero de Bonbon…quien sonreía… ¡SONREÍA! No una típica corta… ¡UNA COMPLETA!

-Buenos días, chicas- saludó Bonbon y cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza y ensanchando la sonrisa.

Las jóvenes agrandaron aún más los ojos, con sonido de terror viendo la sonrisa.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- gritaron las tres, llevándose las manos a la altura de su corazón.

-¡Bonbon sonríe, Bonbon sonríe demasiado!- chilló Derpy -. ¡No, no, el fin del mundo, yo quiero viviiiiiiiir!- gimió pasando las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Va a llover meteoritos, ya puedo escucharlos venir!- gritó Lyra, sacudiendo a Trixie. -. ¡Ya vienen!

-¡Cúbranse!- exclamó Trixie y las tres chicas sincronizadas se acuclillaron al suelo, protegiéndose las cabezas con los cuadernos que cargaban.

Bonbon, sin borrar la sonrisa, levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Tus amigas son raras- se apareció Cherry Crash, observando a las tres chicas en el suelo.

-Lo sé, ¿no son geniales?

-Sí que lo son- le sonrió y Bonbon le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándola mientras cerraba su casillero. -. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para química?

-Sabes que no tienes que preguntarlo.

Ignorando a las dramáticas, caminaron juntas hacia el laboratorio.

-¿Ya pasaron los meteoritos?- preguntó Derpy, mirando a Lyra y Trixie, quienes se reían.

-Pero en serio, ¿Por qué está tan feliz?- preguntó Lyra poniéndose de pie con las demás.

-No hay que preguntarnos por qué alguien está feliz, sólo estar felices de que lo sean- observó Trixie.

-Sí, pero hablamos de Bonbon, MI Bonbon. Soy su mejor amiga desde hace tiempo y nunca ha sonreído de ese modo.

-¿Cómo?- quiso saber Trixie, a ver si Lyra procesaba la idea y la joven de ojos dorados agrandó los ojos.

-Como yo…cuando me enamoré de Bicmac…- una sonrisa cubrió la mitad de su rostro -. ¡Nuestra Bonbon está enamorada!- celebró y abrazó a Derpy y después a Trixie -. ¿No es eso genial? Si tiene novio, entonces podremos tener citas dobles, es decir, triples. Bicmac y yo, Derpy y Whooves, Bonbon y quién sea quien logró conquistar su terco corazón.

-¡Cielos!- se sorprendió Trixie -. ¡Es verdad! Todo el grupo tendrá pareja… ¡Excepto Trixie! Trixie será la violinista- y se golpeó la frente con su cuaderno. -. ¡Y ni siquiera Trixie ha besado a alguien! Lo que me recuerda- miró a Lyra y Derpy -. ¿Qué se siente besar? ¿Te asfixias? ¿Duele? ¿A qué sabe la saliva? ¿Cómo sabes que deberías ir a la izquierda o la derecha? ¿No se chocan las frentes?

Lyra y Derpy se compartieron una mirada cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡La campana!- corearon ambas y corrieron al laboratorio.

-¡¿Por qué nadie quiere contestar a Trixie?!- dramatizó dejándose caer de rodillas y levantando los brazos hacia arriba.

-Porque eres una tonta.

Trixie dejó el drama y mientras se volteaba para ver quién la había insultado, una pesada y bien cargada mochila aterrizó en su rostro con tal fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo.

Escuchó risas mientras sentía arderle la comisura de labio y saboreaba algo amargo y caliente. Su sangre. Levantó la mirada, viendo que un grupo de chicas continuaban su marcha mientras hablaban sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla.

-¡Uy, gran y poderosa Trixie!- se bufó una chica haciendo muecas y las demás soltaron risas.

-Ridícula. Y se supone que viene de Los Lulamoon- murmuró otra y las risas se alzaron.

Trixie se llenó de vergüenza y coraje. Se pasó el torso de su mano hacia su pequeña herida que se había hecho tal vez con el cierre de la mochila y vio un hilito de sangre, reteniendo orgullosa las lágrimas cuando sintió nuevos pasos tras ella y vio la sombra de un brazo que se estiraba hacia ella.

-¿E-estás bien?

Aunque reconoció la voz, Trixie se puso en pie por su propia cuenta y se sacudió la ropa.

-Trixie está bien, Fluttershy. Gracias- y sin decir más, caminó hacia el laboratorio mientras la joven de cabello rosa pálido miraba con tristeza a Lulamoon.

…

Bien tenía razón Trixie. Derpy sonrió con el corazón hinchado al ver a Whooves en una mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio. Pero estaba con la frente pegada a la mesa, por lo que él no la vio. Derpy caminó con las manos hacia atrás, se puso frente a él y lo llamó con golpecitos en el hombro.

Whooves levantó el rostro y agrandó los ojos cuando lo sorprendió un corto pero profundo beso.

-¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños!- chilló ella y lo abrazó, pegando cachete con cachete.

-Ahora sí es uno muy feliz- le sonrió.

Whooves trató de mantener la sonrisa. Aún se sentía mal pero se negaba a demostrarlo. Mientras, Derpy se sentaba a su lado y colocaba las manos sobre la mesa, éstas le temblaban un poco. La joven frunció el ceño, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago. "No, no otra vez. Me tomé el té y me sentí mejor" pensó Derpy manteniéndose ceñuda y llevándose la mano al estómago. "Hoy no. Es el cumpleaños de Whooves".

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Whooves, que le empezaban a sudar las manos.

-No, nada- mintió, ignorando la molestia y lo miró mejor -. ¿Estás pálido?

El joven negó con la cabeza y ambos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio cuando Luna ingresó al laboratorio para empezar las clases.

…

Para la hora del almuerzo, Pinkie Pie daba brinquitos con las demás hacia su mesa. Sus amigas no sabían cómo podía saltar sin regar nada de la charola. Pero era sólo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-Ya te estoy viendo con el vestido que dije que vi para ti- habló Rarity a Sunset.

La modista tenía un rostro de encanto. En serio quería graduarse ya y especializarse en modas y estilismo. Se llevó su cabello morado ondulado sobre sus hombros y lanzó un suspiro soñada mientras se veía a ella con un vestido que vio mientras escogía el de Sunset, caminando en el elegante y refinado salón del Baile Juvenil de Gala. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se encontraría con su Príncipe Azul, que no se resistiría a su belleza y elegante educación que pese ser de clase media, actuaba como toda una señorita de la alta alcurnia.

Su rostro ido mientras jugaba con su cabello hizo que dos chicos que pasaban con sus charolas sentido contrario a ellos se chocaran por contemplarla.

-Ehh, ¿Rarity?- la llamó Sunset.

-La perdimos- confirmó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Rariiii!- le chilló Pinkie Pie, sacando un globo inflado de la nada y lo reventó en su cara.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Pinkie!- gruñó, frunciéndole el ceño.

-¡Es que estás en la luna!

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó la subdirectora que justo pasó caminando por su lado.

-jeje, nada, nada- sonrió Pinkie. -. ¿Cupcake?- le ofreció y Luna rodó los ojos aceptándolo y siguió su camino. -. Bueno, quería contarles algo que me hizo llorar ayer- avisó haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te terminó el polvo de hornear?- se burló Applejack.

-¡Ni digas de chiste!

-Bueno, cuéntanos- le incentivó Rainbow Dash.

-Oki doki loki. Aquí va la parte del flashback del fanfic.

-¿Eh?- dudaron todas.

-¡Como sea! ¡Allá va!

*Flashback*

"_Sonata Dusk estaba jugando una partida de damas chinas cuando su cuerpo se sacudió cuando una energía tan dulce y empalagosa le recorrió su aura. Sonata sonrió, saltó de la silla y se volteó gritando:_

_-¡Pinkie Pie!_

_-¡No es justo! Te quería sorprender- se quejó la rosada, que se había quedado en posición para saltar sobre ella._

_-Tu energía te delata y ya estoy controlándolo mejor- se rió llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla. -. ¿Qué te trae a la Casa Hogar?_

_-Pues los pies- se burló._

_-Oh, sí, es verdad. Qué torpe soy- se disculpó tomando con seriedad su respuesta._

_-Bueno y también esto- y le estiró un pequeño sobre._

_-¿Qué es?- preguntó tomándolo y abriéndolo._

_-¡Es una invitación a una fiiiiiesta!- chilló, elevando los brazos haciendo soltar serpentinas -. Es el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo Time Tunner. Ya es mayor de edad ¡Es el más viejo de nosotros! jijiji y Derpy quiere festejarlo en grande con las cosas que le gustan, aunque sólo entre amigos, claro y…- calló, parpadeando incrédula -. Eh, ¿Estás llorando?_

_-¡Claro que sí!- chilló Sonata llevándose un brazo a sus ojos mientras le recorrían las lágrimas._

_-¡No llores! Me vas a hacer llorar a mí- dijo con puchero Pinkie mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su cabello._

_-Lo siento… es que…es que…- hipaba, tomando el pañuelo -. ¡Nunca me habían invitado a una fiesta!_

_Y Pinkie inhaló dramáticamente, como lo haría Rarity, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras le vidriaban los ojos._

_-¡Esta sería mi primera fiesta y estoy feliz!- continuó la exsirena, dejando ver sus aguados ojos cerezas._

_-¡Ya me hiciste llorar!- chilló Pinkie Pie soltando en lágrimas. Sacó otro pañuelo de su loco cabello y se sonó exageradamente la nariz, para acto seguido ambas abrazarse y unir su llanto ante los rostros escépticos de los demás"._

De vuelta al presente, Pinkie Pie se había puesto llorar de nuevo y se sonó la nariz fuertemente que hizo asquear a Rarity.

-¿NUNCA HABÍA IDO A UNA FIESTA? ¿EN MÁS DE MIL AÑOS? ¡ESO SÍ QUE ES MUY MUY TRISTE!- lloriqueaba Pinkie Pie.

-Ooookey. Calma- le dijo Fluttershy con una risita mientras le palmeaba la espalda. -. No llores, al contrario, ponte feliz porque tendrá como primera fiesta una organizada por ti.

-¡Es cierto!- se emocionó Pinkie dejando de llorar de golpe -. ¡Esta fiesta debe ser la mejor tanto para Whooves como para Sonata!- chasqueó los dedos poniéndose de pie de golpe -. ¡Ya sé! Agregaremos al menú, ¡Tacos!

-¿Tacos?- dudó Rarity.

-¡Tacos!- confirmó de nuevo la rosada, llena de energía. Tomó su charola y se marchó hacia la mesa que compartía Cheese con sus amigos -. ¡Tacos!- le dijo y él captó el mensaje.

-¿Quieres poner tacos en el menú para que Sonata tenga una buena experiencia en su primera fiesta de cumpleaños porque nunca ha sido invitada a una?

-Eh, dudó que sea eso- le dijo Soarin con cara de poker.

-¡Exacto!- le confirmó Pinkie Pie.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Flash y miró a Cheese -¿Cómo sabías?- le preguntó y él se encogió de hombros.

-Corazonada.

…

Whooves llegó, una vez más, primero que todos para la clase de Historia. Volvió a sentarse con pesadez y pegar su frente al pupitre. "No, no y no. No me puedo enfermar. Remedio… ¡Haz tu efecto!" exigió frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió unos característicos golpecitos en su hombro. Sonrió, imaginándose a Derpy otra vez queriéndolo sorprender pero esta vez quiso él sorprenderla a ella. Levantó la cabeza sin espera y atrapó aquellos labios con los suyos, pero apenas lo hizo, supo que no eran los de su novia, por lo que abrió de golpe los ojos para chocar con los iguales o doblemente abiertos ojos de color cyan.

-¡SUNSET!- exclamó retrocediendo violentamente rojo de la vergüenza-. ¡Lo siento, creí que eras Ditzy! ¡Perdón, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Podía sentir su rostro hirviendo, realmente con ganas de hacerse tan chiquito como ratón, escarbar en la tierra y que se lo tragara, literalmente.

-Ahm…- balbuceó Sunset, igual de sonrojada y avergonzada, apenas le salían las palabras sintiendo las manos heladas -. Sé…que… no fue tu intención y…- frunció el ceño -. ¿Te estás limpiando la boca?

-Eh…- soltó con el torso de su mano sobre su boca -… ¿sí?...

-Como sea…- dijo, pasándose también el torso de su mano a la boca -. Sólo vine a decirte "feliz cumpleaños"- lo miró aún ceñuda -. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Ehm…gracias.

-Y también para disculparme porque no podré ir a la fiesta. Me comprometí con Trixie antes de que me llegara la invitación.

-Entiendo.

-…

-…

-Bueno…-corearon.

-Iré por allá… a mí pupitre…a borrar lo que pasó…

-Ok- suspiró para relajarse -. En serio lo siento.

-Lo sé, tranquilo…- se dio vuelta, hacia su pupitre mientras empezaban a llegar más alumnos.

"¿Qué se siente besar?", le había preguntado Trixie y Sunset se llevó una mano a sus labios. "Hasta ahora… sólo me han sabido a error", pensó, cerrando los ojos.

….

El resto del día pasó rápido y para ciertos estudiantes agradecían por eso. Rarity y Sunset Shimmer fueron al centro comercial a comprar todo lo que faltaba para la gala. Trixie tenía que partir asimismo a arreglarse que, por primera vez desde que asiste a la gala, iría con real emoción, ya que tendría una buena compañía con quien no podría fingir quién era ella en realidad. Whooves quería llegar a casa y descansar para sentirse un poco mejor para la fiesta. En cambio Derpy estaba apoyada en Pinkie Pie, que iban juntas a su casa a terminar la decoración.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Pinkie y Derpy asintió para luego negar con la cabeza.

-No…creo que algún muffin estaba en mal estado- y se llevó una mano al estómago -. Vomité lo que almorcé.

-¿En serio? ¿Te enfermas justo hoy?

-¡Lo sé!- se quejó con tristeza.

-Mira, haremos esto. Cheese y yo nos ocuparemos de la decoración mientras tú descansas para que te sientas un poco más animada en la fiesta, ¿Oki?

-Pero se supone que la fiesta la estoy haciendo yo.

-Ya nos dijiste cómo la querías, te guiamos y ahora sólo la montaremos. De ahí todas las ideas son tuyas.

-Gracias, Pinkie- le sonrió expresando alivio con sus tiernos ojos.

Ambas se encontraron con Cheese cerca de la estatua del caballo donde contaron la situación. Mientras metros más atrás, Bonbon y Cherry se detuvieron cuando bajaron las escaleras de la escuela.

-Nos vemos esta noche- le dijo Cherry, realmente ilusionada.

-Claro- asintió, saliéndosele una sonrisa.

Cherry dudó un momento pero se animó en darle un rápido beso de mejilla y le hizo de la mano mientras se iba. Bonbon suspiraba, tratando de hacerse entender que esto era real, no era un sueño. "Realmente me gusta", pensó, sin evitar un sonrojo.

-¡My goshh, my goshh, my goshh!- chilló Lyra sorprendiendo a Bonbon. -. Estás sonrojada. ¡Te ves tan linda sonrojada!- y la abrazó brincando sin parar. -. Vamos, Bonboncito, ¿quién es?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No te hagas! Conozco esa sonrisa. Es la sonrisa del amor. ¡Dime! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es deportista, artístico, ecológico? ¡Quiero detalles!- la sacudió.

-¡Basta!- le frunció el ceño y se separó. -. No sé quién te metió eso en la cabeza pero no me gusta nadie.

-¡Ya te dije que lo sé por tu sonrisa! Nunca sonríes tanto tiempo, y el tipo de sonrisa que cargas es de amor. ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Tienes que decírmelo.

Bonbon miró hacia un lado, debatiéndoselo. No era momento ni hora para soltar algo que para ella era realmente importante. Suspiró y la miró.

-Es cierto. Eres mi mejor amiga y tengo que decírtelo.

-¡Así es!- se emocionó -. ¡Escúpelo!

-Sólo…puedo adelantarte que sí, efectivamente, me gusta alguien y yo a ese alguien también.

-¡Ayyyy!- chilló dando más brinquitos.

-Pero- le interrumpió, seria –no es nada oficial aún. Veremos cómo van las cosas y si todo sale bien, ahí sabrás de quién se trata.

-¡¿Por qué?!- se molestó parando la emoción en seco.

-Porque quiero estar segura.

-Pfff aburrida. Pero bueno, estoy de acuerdo. Al menos lo seguiré intentado en la fiesta de Whooves.

-Eh…yo no voy.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a ir al cumpleaños de tu amigo?

-Ya lo hablé con él y lo compensé invitándolo al cine.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no irás?

-Porque…- se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada una cita.

-¡Ayyyy!- volvió a chillar y volvió a abrazarla dando brinquitos. -. ¡Esto va en serio, en serio! Estoy tan feliz por ti, Bonbon- la miró -. Tienes tu carácter pero eres una chica genial, bonita y buena amiga. El chico que está ganando tu corazón espero sepa la suerte que tiene- y la volvió a abrazar.

-Sí…-suspiró, mirando hacia un lado -…wii…

…

Trixie estaba esperando su auto en la esquina de la calle de la escuela cuando unas sombras se posan sobre ella. La joven volteó y vio a las tres chicas que la atacaron esta mañana. Trixie frunció el ceño, dio dos piruetas hacia atrás para detenerse en pose de karateka. En momentos así daba gracias de usar licra bajo su falda.

-Esta mañana me sorprendieron pero ahora ya no ¡No dejaré que abusen de Trixie otra vez!

-Es cierto…- dijo la más alta a las otras, ignorándola. -. Tiene lastimado el labio.

Trixie arrugó la frente, sin entender.

-Lo sentimos, Trixie- exclamó la de cabello negro y las demás asintieron -. No pensé que mi mochila iba darte un golpe tan fuerte. No quería lastimarte.

Lulamoon no cambió su defensiva.

-Pero…sí molestarme.

Las tres se miraron entre sí.

-Lo sentimos- dijo la que faltaba, de ojos verdes -. Fluttershy tiene razón. La antigua Trixie nos hubiera devuelto los insultos pero no lo hiciste.

-¿Fluttershy?- dudó, rompiendo su pose karateka.

-¿Nos perdonas?

Trixie, aún incrédula asintió levemente. Las demás hicieron el ademán de irse pero Lulamoon las atajó.

-Esperen, ¿Qué tiene que ver Fluttershy?- preguntó.

*Flashback*

"_Las tres se iban aún con su sonrisa plantada en el rostro cuando una voz tras suyo las interrumpe._

_-¡Hey, ustedes!- llamó Fluttershy acercándose. Las tres agrandaron los ojos al verla firme, ceñuda y…y… ¡con aquella mirada, Su Mirada, La mirada! -. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a humillar y golpear de esa forma a los demás?! ¡Deberían darles vergüenza! Trixie se partió el labio y estaba sangrando ¡por su culpa! ¿Les gustaría que alguien más les hiciera eso? ¡Claro que no, pero bien merecido se los tendría! ¿Qué dirían sus madres al verlas actuar tan desdeñosamente? ¡Así que se van a disculpar con Trixie! Ella merece disculpas porque en vez de ser rufián como lo fueron ustedes, no les contestó porque ella cambió y no se rebajará a su nivel ¡Deberían de aprender algo de ella! ¿Oyeron?_

_-S-sí- balbucearon inclinadas hacia atrás y rejuntadas entre sí._

_-¡¿OYERON?!_

_-¡SÍ! ¡PERO DEJA ESA MIRADA!"._

"¿Eso hizo por Trixie?", sonrió Lulamoon mientras las tres chicas ya se iban tras contar la historia. "¿Alguien más cree en Trixie?".

…

**Así concluye un capítulo más.**

**No sé por qué pero después de escuchar Pom poms de Jonas Brothers se me ocurrió una Trixie porrista jajajaja xD**

**En el próximo se viene la fiesta de cumpleaños de Whooves, el Baile Juvenil de Gala y la cita de Cherry y Bonbon. ¿Qué no más sucederá? Chan chan…CHAN jajaja.**

**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews chicos, es mi satisfacción sacarles una smile y entretenerlos con la lectura.**

**Les deseo una excelente semana, un cálido saludo, nos vemos el próximo miércoles y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	17. La Mejor Noche En La Historia

**La Mejor Noche En La Historia**

Eran las siete de la noche cuando el lujoso auto negro se detuvo frente a la casa de Celestia y Luna.

Trixie miraba nostálgica al nuevo chofer. Suspiró impotente al no poder mantener el puesto a Driver, pero no pudo negociar con su padre colérico ante su escape en el desayuno dominical y Driver perdió su empleo, no sin antes sonreírle con una mirada de "no se preocupe".

Tal vez era la emoción, pero Trixie sentía su cuerpo extraño y su estómago hecho nudos. Arrugó la frente, tratando de ignorar la sensación cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Trixie abandonó su semblante distraído para desconocer a la joven que salía.

Sunset Shimmer usaba un vestido negro de una sola manga que dejaba un hombro descubierto. Era ceñido al cuerpo por lo que definía su estrecha cintura, destacando sus amplias caderas. La falda del vestido tenía cruzado unas delgadas tiras rojas y amarillas, como los colores de su cabello, el cual lo tenía lacio pero con volumen, dejándolo ver más largo de lo normal, peinado a un lado cubriéndole un poco el lado izquierdo del rostro por un flequillo y tenía una delicada y fina tiara negra adornando su cabeza. Tenía los labios color coral y sombra escarchada difuminada de negro y aretes largos de pedreríos.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de mí- decía Rarity secándose una lágrima de orgullo -. ¡Estás divina, querida!

-Gracias de nuevo, Rarity- le dijo Sunset mientras la modista le pasaba un bolso a juego. -. Te debo una muy grande. No hubiera podido sola.

-Todo por una amiga- le guiñó el ojo, feliz.

Sunset se volteó al escuchar el sonido característico de la puerta de un auto abrirse. Al voltear miró una vez más a Trixie transformada mientras salía del auto.

En esta ocasión, Trixie llevaba el cabello suelto con ondas y un broche de plata sostenía una media cola. Usaba un vestido cyan degrado, strapple, en el que en el centro de su escote tenía un rombo lleno de piedritas brillantes. Un collar a juego e igual de brillante le adornaba el cuello y a diferencia del cuerpo de Sunset, el de Trixie era más delicado, de siluetas suaves que el vestido al no ser pegado al cuerpo, cayendo suelto, ocultaba las pocas curvas que tenía pero en buena forma, el cuerpo de una gimnasta. Estaba un poco más maquillada que la última vez que la vio elegante, teniendo sus labios pintados de un suave rosa, pestañas rizadas y sombra a juego al vestido.

-¿Eres tú, Trixie?- bromeó Sunset caminando hacia ella, que con los pasos, dejaba lucir los zapatos de tacón negros.

-Esta noche no- se sonrió, rodando los ojos -. Soy Beatrix Lulamoon. Así que no te asustes por como actúe para esos.

-Para mí siempre serás Trixie- le dijo con mirada cálida -. Sea como te vean los demás o qué vestidos caros uses.

Ambas se embarcaron al auto y haciendo de la mano a Rarity, marcharon a la gala.

-¡Selfie!- exclamó Trixie levantando su celular sobre ellas y pegándose a Sunset. -. ¡No me gusta! ¡Otra!- y volvieron a posar -. ¡Tampoco me gusta!

-¡Trixie! No sabía que eras de esas que...

-Cállate Shimmer y sonríe- y volvió a tomar la foto -. No me gusta cómo sonrío…

-¡Rayos!- se quejó, golpeándose la frente con su cartera.

-Y tú sales a medio talle.

-No entramos en toda la pantalla.

-Quién te manda a tener una cabezota…- murmuró sonriéndose.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Vamos! Tiene que salir perfecta.

-Sé que eres terca cuando te propones algo pero Trixie no…

-No es por eso…- levantó los ojos hacia ella -. Ahm…esta sería la primera foto de Trixie con un amigo…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco de la vergüenza al admitirlo –y quiero conservarlo para la historia, ¿Okey?

-Aww…Trixie- se conmovió Sunset sonriéndole y suavizando los ojos, no resistiéndose para abrazarla de lado, cruzando un brazo sobre su pecho y rodearle los hombros, cachete con cachete y a Trixie se le salió una sonrisa -. Admítelo…eres adorable…

-Trixie…no es adorable…- murmuró mientras relajaba el rostro y levantaba de nuevo el celular sobre ellas. Sincronizadas y con una nueva energía, miraron la cámara con aquella misma sonrisa y el flash las cegó un momento. Trixie acercó la pantalla entre ellas y ambas se sonrieron, satisfechas. -. Esta es- aseguró Trixie, mirando con alegría junto a Sunset la fotografía de ambas, tan cercanas y felices entre el abrazo, como últimamente su amistad las había hecho sentir.

…

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Bonbon con voz pesada junto a Cherry Crash frente a un restaurante karaoke en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Vamos, Bonbon! ¿A quién no le gustan los karaokes?- le reprochó mirándola.

-Pues a mí- confesó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de reojo.

-¿No puedes al menos fingir alegría por educación a que te inviten a un lugar?

-No.

Cherry le frunció el ceño y Bonbon se llevó una mano a la cadera sin perder su semblante arisco.

-¿Qué? No me veas así. Yo sólo soy sincera.

-Y agradezco la intención pero tú misma me dijiste que escogiera el lugar. Paga las consecuencias.

-Lo sé…- suspiró -. Pago las consecuencias de que no me conoces del todo y me hagas venir a este tonto lugar.

Cherry acentuó el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez, y aún así nos une algo más grande que eso, ¿cierto? Como el hecho que aguante tu mala actitud. Por eso estamos aquí. Además, te traje justo a "este tonto lugar" porque sé que nunca has de haber ido a uno y es hora de que te sueltes. Necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando y de seguro no querías que te llevara a un bar.

Ahora era Bonbon quien forzó su ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú bebes, Cherry?

-¿Tú respiras, Bonbon?- se burló -. A veces. Cuando hay fiestas.

-¿Hay algo más que debería saber? ¿Tienes un tatuaje, algún piercing o fumas?

-Por ahora no. Sí, en el ombligo y antes tenía uno en la nariz, y ya dejé el vicio hace un año. Mistery me obligó y se lo agradezco.

Bonbon sonrió de lado, más relajada.

-Me gusta tu sinceridad.

-De nada, Lady. Entonces, ¿Entramos?

-Bien…pero no cantaré.

-¡Bonbon! ¡Es un restaurante karaoke! No puedes comer sin cantar al menos una pista.

Bonbon volvió a fruncir el ceño y le mostró los dientes. Cherry sonrió.

-Eso no funciona conmigo, Bonbon. Al contrario, me encanta cuando te pones arisca- ensanchó la sonrisa-. Oh, más aún cuando logro sonrojarte como ahora.

-Entremos de una buena vez- refunfuñó, ceñuda y enrojecida abriendo la puerta del restaurante, pero apenas ambas entraron un rechinido horrible de un cantante amateur les rompió los tímpanos.

-¡_Make me you Aphrodiiiiiite…make me your one and oooooonly…buuuuuut doooooooont make you enemy…!_

-En algún lado del mundo- dijo Cherry -Katy Perry está llorando por esta mala interpretación de Dark Horse.

-Ok. Con esto tuve suficiente.

Bonbon hizo el ademán de darse la vuelta e irse, pero Cherry la atajó tomándola del brazo y la arrastró dentro mientras Bonbon gruñía resignada.

…

El salón en que se celebraría la gala de este año era en un hotel cinco estrellas. El edificio era el rascacielos más alto de la ciudad, por lo que Sunset no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, más aún cuando caminaba con Trixie rodeada de jóvenes hombres y mujeres con esa nariz hacia arriba, costosas ropas y manera de hablar tan refinada. Miró a Trixie, quien había adoptado la postura de los demás. Sunset curvó las cejas y trató de arremedarla, llevándose los hombros hacia atrás, sumir el vientre y levantar la cabeza.

Trixie la miró de reojo y dejó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Eres la invitada de Trixie, no tienes que hacerlo- le dijo sin perder su elegancia forzada -. Trixie debe hacerlo porque tiene una reputación que dejar brillante.

-La tuya- obvió Sunset pero Trixie se puso seria.

-No. La de mi padre- y la detuvo agarrándola del brazo. -. No podemos entrar hasta ser nombradas.

-¿Nombradas? ¿También nombran a los invitados al entrar?

-Lo sé, es ridículo pero es la tradición. Esta gala se lleva acabo como hace más se seis décadas.

-Wow.

-Sí, sí- suspiró -. Y ya deja esa pose.

-¡Estás loca!- exclamó, haciendo que algunos chicos la miraran mal. -. Digo- moduló su voz -. Si me van a nombrar y seré la atención por un segundo debo comportarme como tal. Soy tu invitada. Por más razón debo comportarme. No quiero hacerte quedar mal.

-¿Así te comportabas en esa gala de tu mundo? ¿Cómo era? ¿Gran Gala del Galope?

-Ehm…

*Flashback*

"_Una unicornio dorada levitaba un vaso de ponche hacia su boca. Tenía un peinado alto recogido en el que sus rizos de adelante adornaban su rostro. Un vestido del color de sus ojos ceñía su figura y le daban un aire refinado de realeza, y es que siendo la alumna directa de la Princesa Celestia, era la apariencia que emanaba. Frente a ella se acercaban un cuarteto de ponies hacia ella, entre ellas dos terrenales, una unicornio y una pegaso, con las más buenas intenciones a tal vez entablar alguna conversación. Pero la unicornio de ojos cyan les lanzó una mirada dura con su característico ceño fruncido. Las cuatro pararon en seco y retrocedieron. _

_-¿Me permite esta pieza?- preguntó galantemente alguien tras ella._

_El crujido del vaso de ponche quebrarse en pedacitos hizo que el pegaso de ojos cafés que tenía un casco estirado hacia ella levantara la vista y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Sunset Shimmer se dio vuelta, iluminando su cuerno acentuando su ceño fruncido y mostrando los dientes._

_-¿Quieres conservar tus alas? Pues más vale que tomes vuelo ¡pero a la de ya!- y su cuerno tiró chispas mientras torcía el gesto con misantropía._

_El potro tragó saliva, abrió sus alas y voló del otro lado de la sala. Sunset resopló y cambió su gesto con una forzada sonrisa al notar que Celestia la había visto. La alicornio tenía un rostro desconcertado hacia ella, expresando preocupación al ver ambas escenas. Esta sólo fue una de las tantas señales que obligarían a la Princesa del Día a tomar ciertas medidas para ayudar a su alumna a socializar con los demás…aunque ninguna funcionó"._

Trixie contempló con atención a Sunset Shimmer tras revelarle aquella escena.

-Por eso no quiero decepcionarte- le dijo Sunset –como lo hice con la Princesa Celestia. Me portaré bien.

Trixie suspiró mientras se acercaban a la gran puerta.

-Haz lo que quieras, Shimmer- le tomó la mano con una sonrisa confidente para relajarla -. Hace falta más que un mal recuerdo de tu antigua tú para que me decepciones.

-¡Ingresa Beatrix Lulamoon, del linaje de Los Lulamoon y su acompañante, Sunset Shimmer!

-Cielos…- jadeó Sunset ingresando incómoda con el calor de las miradas mientras las luces del enorme y elegante salón las recibía -. Mi nombre suena tan corriente al lado del tuyo.

Y Trixie volvió a sonreír pero la cortó cuando una hipócrita Lady Honey se acercaba a ellas con el brazo enroscado en un joven.

-Primita, qué gusto tenerte en la gala. Creí que no vendrías después del…- se aclaró la garganta, parpadeando -. Incidente.

-Incidente- repitió, aguantando todo -. Afortunadamente he podido traer mi presencia a la gala.

-Y no sola- y miró a Sunset con aquella cínica sonrisa -. Sunset Shimmer, ¿cierto? Lindo vestido. Soy Lady Honey Lulamoon, del linaje de los grandes médicos y heredera de la clínica "Sweet Healthy".

-Gracias- dijo Sunset Shimmer, tratando de no escucharse nerviosa.

Esa chica parecía que valía millones de dólares, desde su presentación, los accesorios y su vestido blanco, a su hermosa figura y rostro perfecto de porcelana.

-Eres muy bonita, como un atardecer, ¿irónico, no?- tiró Lady con unas risitas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, poniéndola incómoda cuando la joven levantó una mano hacia un lado de la cabeza, acariciando su cabello hasta las puntas con aquella máscara de amabilidad, como si fueran amigas de años.

-Sí, jeje y tú también como… ¿la dulce miel?- improvisó, tensa. "Aunque de dulce no tienes nada", pensó.

Lady parpadeó congelando la sonrisa y miró a Trixie.

-Simpática tu acompañante- aclaró la garganta, enroscando más el brazo en el del joven -. Mi acompañante o más bien, mi novio, es Light High, hijo del ejecutivo de la empresa eléctrica de la ciudad.

-Un gusto, señoritas- saludó, besando la mano de cada una, que dejó shockeada a Sunset.

-Su padre es un importante miembro de la empresa, de la cual ya tiene asegurado su puesto cuando termine sus estudios- continuó Lady, rejuntándose con el joven, que más bien parecía trofeo que pareja -. Tiene veintiún años y ha participado en mundiales de canotaje, ganándose el oro en varias ocasiones- miró a Trixie -. Tal vez algún día tengas la oportunidad de hallar a alguien como él.

-Gracias por los buenos deseos, prima- contestó, tomando aire, o más bien fuerzas por no querer despeinarle la elegante rosca pelirroja que tenía elevada.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Lady a Sunset -. ¿Quién eres?

-Eh, Sunset Shimmer- dudó.

Lady volvió a mirar a Trixie con la sonrisa congelada.

-Insisto, simpática acompañante- volvió a mirar a Sunset -. Lo sé querida, pero me refiero de dónde vienes y hacia dónde vas.

"Golpe bajo" se dijo Sunset mordiéndose el labio inferior "No pudo decirlo mejor".

-Sólo soy compañera de escuela de Trixie- contestó para intercambiar miradas con Lulamoon y elevar su sonrisa -. Puedo decir que orgullosamente es mi amiga.

La sonrisa de las dos jóvenes hizo que Lady le hincara el pecho. ¿Envidia?

-Oh, Canterlot High, ¿eh?- asentía Lady -. Bueno, parecen ser el vivo ejemplo de su filosofía de "diferentes pero iguales", digo, Beatrix es una Señorita Lulamoon, heredera millonaria de un antiquísimo e importante linaje, y tú- la miró de pies a cabeza y soltó despectiva: -. Sólo Sunset Shimmer, ¿no?- respingó la nariz -. Sólo eso.

-Prima- le llamó Trixie con voz neutra y mirada dura mientras Sunset no pudo evitar pensar que con aquel comentario trató de insultarla, por lo que se sintió entre ofendida y enojada -. ¿Has visto por casualidad a…?

-¿En serio?- preguntó, sonriéndole a Trixie -. ¿Vas a obedecer a tu padre de hacerlo su nuero?- recordó a Moon White.

-Sólo quiero saludarlo- dijo.

-Claro, primita- y apuntó con la barbilla hacia el otro lado del salón. -. Está en el balcón.

-Gracias. Con permiso- miró a Sunset -. Vamos.

-_Linda filantropía del día_\- le susurró Lady a Trixie al oído, deteniéndola un momento mientras Sunset le daba ventaja un par de pasos –_por más que le hayas donado una ropa decente y hacerle el favor de su vida de traerla al Baile Juvenil de Gala, sigue siendo como llevar un buitre a un estanque de cisnes…lo que provoca rejuntarte con la chusma…eres la inspiración de Los Lulamoon…como siempre…_

Trixie le tiró una mirada dura y puso tiesa la barbilla mientras Lady disfrutaba la situación. Tanto Trixie como Sunset se fueron de ahí respirando entrecortado.

-Tu prima es…- comenzó Sunset, apretando los puños.

-Lo sé y lo siento- la miró -. Vete si quieres.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Trixie fue egoísta. Te traje aquí sabiendo con el tipo de gente que te podrías encontrar, en especial con mi prima. Trixie te arrastra a pasar un mal rato. Lo siento, como siempre, de nuevo te fallo.

-¿Fallarme? Tonterías, Trix. Estoy aquí porque quiero. Por ti y no me iré por más pesada se ponga tu prima.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segura, digo, si aguanté a tu antigua tú podré con ella. Aunque ella es el triple de pesada.

Y ambas soltaron unas "educadas" risas que sólo las hicieron reírse más, haciendo que los demás le lanzaran miradas incomodas pero no les importó.

-Entonces- suspiró Sunset mirando a su alrededor -. ¿A quién buscas?

-A un chico que mi padre quiere que pase el resto de la gala. Es un buen tipo- explicó acercándose cada vez más al balcón "tal vez esta noche Trixie se saque la duda de un beso" se sonrió, pero entonces se le retorció el estómago de nuevo -. Oh, vaya…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Me dio una punzada el estómago- sacudió la cabeza -. Trixie está bien, sigamos.

Entraron al balcón y hallaron a un joven de traje negro mirando el panorama de la ciudad que al escuchar los tacones, se volteó y pareció reconocer a Trixie.

-Beatrix Lulamoon, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- le sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo. Te fuiste a estudiar la universidad al extranjero- dijo ella mientras el mareo le iba molestando más.

Sunset Shimmer se quedó un poco más atrás, mirando con curiosidad al joven. "Yo…lo he visto antes" se dijo.

…

Del otro lado de la ciudad se celebraba la mayoría de edad de uno de los alumnos de Canterlot High. En la sala de la casa de Derpy, como siempre, Vinyl mezclaba buena música, pero en esta ocasión las preferidas de Whooves. Todo era de su gusto, la comida, la decoración de relojes, el uso del color verde por ser su preferido y detalles a fines. Tanto Whooves como Derpy, aún con molestia en el estómago trataban de fingirse saludables, bailando en la improvisada pista de baile.

Applejack estaba sentada de brazos cruzados, un poco desanimada, ya que desde la pelea, ¿o mejor dicho las peleas? con Sunset Shimmer, ambas estaban muy distantes y hablándose sólo lo estrictamente necesario…que era casi nada. Soltó un suspiro mientras sentía que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Tal vez sacudir un poco el esqueleto conmigo te suba el ánimo.

Increíblemente inesperado, el humor de Applejack se coloreó un poco al esbozársele una sonrisa y ver divertida la pose de conquistador de Thunderlane. Ese chico le daba más gracia que otra cosa.

-Lo dudo, Thunderlane, pero gracias.

-¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido- y movió los hombros al ritmo de una salsa aunque no era precisamente el género de música que estaban tocando.

-Muy bien el programa de la fiesta continua- avisó Derpy con la voz apagada por la enfermedad, cosa que hizo que Whooves se la quedara viendo y la joven se dio cuenta y soltó más entusiasta: -. ¡¿Quién se anima a jugar el juego de mesa favorito de mi Whooves?!- y enseñó un mazo de cartas de…

-¡UNO!- corearon Applejack y Thunderlane y sincronizados, se sonrieron con un brillo de competencia en los ojos.

-No me digas que te crees bueno en el UNO- le dijo Applejack.

-Serás buena, muy buena en las vencidas, ¿pero qué tanto en el UNO?- le desafió Thunderlane y aquello encantó a la vaquera.

-¿Es eso un reto?

-Un reto.

Tal vez haya sido el nivel competencia modo on en Thunderlane, pero se olvidó por completo su personaje conquistador y ambos se dispararon hacia la mesa de comedor donde se estaban sentando algunos chicos ya.

Applejack se sentó primero y a su lado se iba sentar Lyra cuando la vaquera le apartó la silla, haciéndole caer.

-¡Ah, no! Yo quiero a Thunderlane junto a mí.

Y el chico sabía que lo hacía para que pudieran atacarse unos a otros las cartas más fuertes y él sonrió sentándose junto a ella.

-¡Cuñada!- se quejó Lyra en el suelo.

-¡Que no me digas así, mujer!

Derpy repartió las cartas entre los ocho jugadores, tal vez fue la enfermedad pero cada tanto ella como Whooves se confundían de número o color y recibían el castigo de recoger dos cartas.

-Insisto. Te ves pálido- le dijo Derpy.

-No, tú te ves pálida- le dijo a él.

-Yo me siento pálida- comentó Lyra tirando una carta mientras con una mano se acariciaba el estómago. -. Desde la tarde me retuerce mi barriguita.

-Eeyup- apoyó Bicmac gesticulando un poco de dolor -. También me siento un poco mal después del almuerzo.

-¿Quién va ganando?- preguntó Sonata apareciendo en la mesa con dos pares tacos en cada mano y uno medio comer en su boca.

Su sola presencia golpeó, o más bien, noqueó al resto e inconscientemente les hizo relajar el rostro y sacar una sonrisa.

-Se siente genial estar junto a ti- le dijo Pinkie Pie igual de derretida por su presencia rodeándole los hombros y restregando su rostro sobre su brazo con grata sonrisa y ojos cerrados, lo que hizo a la exsirena tragar pensativa y recordar el descubrimiento que hizo al llegar a la fiesta.

*Flashback*

_-"¿Crees que sean malos conmigo?- preguntó Sonata Dusk frente a la puerta. Miraba sus pies mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa -. No me recordarán con buen sabor de boca después de intentar controlar sus mentes para adorarme con Aria y Adagio._

_-¡Sólo sé tú misma!- la apoyó Pinkie Pie con una enorme sonrisa. -. Además, en el parque de diversiones no pasó nada malo, digo, contigo, porque sí pasó algo muy muuyyy malo con lo de Sunset y el incendio._

_-Cierto, ¿lograron tomar el libro con el que se comunica con Twilight?_

_-Las cosas andan un poco tensas…Applejack y Sunset están peleadas, y quisimos dejar pasar unos días cuando se calmen las aguas. Ya sabes, no podemos bajar la guardia y sus emociones están a las defensivas por ahora._

_-Ahhh- asintió y retomó el tema: del parque…me di cuenta que algunos me miraban aún recelosos._

_-¡¿Dónde quedó tu optimismo?!- le reprochó, zamarreándola. -. ¡Hola, optimismo de Sonata, REGRESA!- chilló con fuerza que rompió la lógica al levantarle los cabellos con el grito._

_-¡Okey, okey, aquí está!- la tranquilizó y Pinkie la soltó de golpe._

_-¡Oki Doki loki! Entremos._

_Abrieron la puerta y Sonata respiró profundo, animándose con frases optimistas, imaginando con emoción la primera fiesta de su vida. Sonrió con delicadeza y apenas puesto un pie, el murmullo de las conversaciones entre sí pararon de golpe, para suavizar la mirada, sonreírse y un ambiente de armonía envolviera el lugar mientras miraban sin inmutarse mal a la presencia de Sonata, reaccionando todo lo contrario._

_-¿Lo ves?- le dijo Pinkie a una ensimismada Sonata, sintiendo como todas las energía de los invitados eran absorbido en su pecho y una humeante luz azul claro salió de su boca. -. ¡Woooow!- chilló agrandando sus ojos azules-. ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¿O más bien qué hiciste?_

_-Yo…no…lo…sé._

_Pero la energía pacífica del lugar hizo soltar una sonrisa Sonata. "Ya no invoco discordia…sino unión", se sonrió, emocionada"._

Las conversaciones continuaban en la mesa, lo que molestaba a los dos más competitivos.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Thunderlane, concentrado en sus cartas.

-¡Sí, esto es serio!- le apoyó Applejack.

-Es sólo un juego- murmuró Rarity, que estaba sentada al lado de la vaquera.

-¡NO LO ES!- explotaron los dos y Rarity retrocedió molesta.

-Rufianes…- murmuró y tiró las cartas -. Yo no juego con rufianes.

-¡Ahí te va!- le gritó Applejack al chico y le tiró un +4.

-Pero…- se mordió la lengua, frustrado y tomó las cuatro cartas. Entre más cogía, menos probabilidades tenía de ganar ya que al final debía quedarse sin cartas.

-Y eso que tengo otra- le toreó levantándole una ceja.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Quieres ponerlo más interesante? Juguemos. Tú. Yo. Solos.

Thunderlane la miró desafiante.

-De acuerdo. Pero hagámoslo mucho más interesante. Apostemos.

-Uhhhh- dijeron los presentes, que hasta habían dejado de jugar interesados por el ambiente de competencia de ambos.

-Me parece excelente- aceptó Applejack -. Si yo gano, tendrás que ir por una semana a trabajar en la granja…

-Pan comido.

-A las cuatro de la mañana.

Thunderlane agrandó los ojos. ¿Quién le dijo que madrugar no era lo suyo?

-Ok. Ok. Pero si yo gano…- se sonrió –quiero cinco minutos en el paraíso contigo.

-Uhhhh- bramaron todos, soltando risas y golpeando la mesa.

-¡No, Applejack!- dijo Rarity -. Sí, eres una rufiana pero no es de damas esos juegos.

-No soy una rufiana y peor una dama, Rarity- le refutó la vaquera para mirar a Thunderlane -. Acepto.

-¡Estoy nerviosonada!- chilló Pinkie Pie brincando de emoción y todos soltaron sus cartas para barajarlas y dejar jugar sólo a los dos.

…

Entrecerrando los ojos viendo con quien Trixie conversaba, Sunset Shimmer examinó al joven. Tenía el cabello negro como la noche, la piel tan blanca como la cal y sus ojos, eran grises. A diferencia de algunos invitados, él tenía un rostro muy gentil, humilde y cálido. Lo veía moverse, reírse y mantener una sonrisa agradable hacia Trixie hasta que de pronto volteó a ver a Sunset. Ella sintió una punzada extraña en su pecho mientras Trixie la invitaba a acercarse.

-Cómo te decía, ella es mi acompañante, una buena amiga- decía Trixie, que empezaba a sudarle las manos mientras el estómago seguía revolviéndole -. Su nombre es…es…es…

Tanto el joven como Sunset se la quedaron mirando, extrañados al ver la rara expresión de Trixie.

-Lo siento, yo…no me siento bien. Discúlpenme, iré al tocador. Tú, Sunset, quédate con él. Ya regreso- avisó y salió del balcón, dejándolos solos.

-Eh…- balbuceó Sunset, incómoda con el extraño. -. ¿Por qué está aquí en vez de disfrutar la velada?

-Digamos que no soy tan fanático de estos eventos sociales- se sinceró. -. Y aunque vengo todos los años, no conozco a nadie. Sólo a Beatrix- rodó los ojos -. Aunque también tiene un aire petulante, me parece alguien graciosa y no es tan mala. Ella es diferente.

-Sí, lo sé- se sonrió.

-¿Son unidas?

-Sí, creo que sí. Supongo.

-¿Supone?

-Bueno, es algo más que una simple amiga. Es como una…-suspiró -. No lo sé. Como dice usted, es diferente.

"Es como si fuera una parte de mí" pensó Sunset, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Trixie. "Nunca antes alguien me había relajado tanto con su amistad" y se le salió una calurosa sonrisa. El joven sonrió de lado al verle el buen humor. "Creí que tenía ese lazo con Applejack, pero siempre temí hablar de más por defraudarla y nunca le fui tan abierta y sincera como lo he sido con Trixie…también lo pensé con Twilight Sparkle, pero creo que lo arruiné al ignorar sus mensajes. Yo corté ese lazo y debe odiarme ahora" borró la sonrisa, llena de culpa. "Le he sido malagradecida. Lo hice con Celestia y ahora con Twilight" se abrumó, pasándose la mano a la frente. "Le he fallado a muchos y aún lo sigo haciendo… ¿Es mi destino éste acaso? ¿Es ese el significado de mi enigmática Cutie Mark?".

-Ella iba a decir su nombre- dijo el joven para hacerla aterrizar y tratar de cambiar su semblante triste.

-¿Ah?- reaccionó Sunset -. Oh, sí, es Sunset Shimmer- se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose -. Sólo eso.

-¿"Sólo eso"?

-Sí, bueno, aquí sólo hay herederos de apellidos importantes y yo, bueno, no soy nada de eso.

-Que el brillo que emanamos no te engañe- le confió -. Lo que somos para los demás no siempre es lo que pensamos de nosotros mismos.

Sunset suspiró, mirando el panorama de la ciudad y le sorprendió la tranquila brisa nocturna que le hizo mover su cabello ahora lacio. Había tenido el perdón de la escuela. Tenía amigas. Tenía muy buenas tutoras. Podía decir que tenía la vida que hubiera querido tras reformarse pero… ¿Por qué no era enteramente feliz? El pensamiento le hizo arder el pecho…y aquella rara e imprevista energía empezaba a danzar dentro y ella, siempre reteniéndola.

-Conozco esa sensación- declaró ella.

-¿Y no es frustrante?

Sunset cerró los ojos, desviando el rostro, hacia un lado.

-Sí que lo es- suspiró, cabizbaja.

El chico miró aún su semblante nostálgico y le estiró una mano.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- y ella levantó sus ojos cyan hacia los grises suyos. Él sonreía. -. Tal vez así cambie su ánimo.

Desde el balcón se podía escuchar la orquesta tocar. Su antigua yo unicornio, lo hubiera amenazado con su cuerno, o la antigua yo humana, lo hubiera intimidado halándolo de la corbata para presionar su cuello. Pero ella no era ninguna de ellas. No más. Como le había dicho Whooves hace un tiempo atrás, toda su vida era una serie de decisiones, y ahora, ella había decidido ser buena pese que aún arrastra un hilo de sombra del pasado.

Sunset, aunque dubitativa, asintió y le dio la mano. La joven miró sus manos, una sobre otra, mientras caminaban hacia la pista. "Ya había tocado esa mano…" pensó Sunset, aún sin poder recordarlo.

…

Bonbon trataba de no escupir la comida que tenía, tapándose la boca sin parar de reír.

-Te dije que no me hagas reír mientras mastico- le reprochó de buen humor.

Cherry se sonrió, sosteniéndole la mirada tan emocionada de tenerla ahí y que su sonrisa y relajado rostro sean obra de ella.

Bonbon arrugó la frente, odiándose por sentir sus mejillas calientes por cómo Cherry la miraba y bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Aquello sólo conmovió a la rockera y la dejó tranquila desviando la vista hacia su comida. Cuando Bonbon levantó la mano para tomar su tenedor, ésta le temblaba y sintió un hincón en su estómago. Un hincón que la molestaba desde hace unas horas y creía que eran los nervios de la salida. Pero ahora, se acentuaba más y le hizo torcer el gesto.

-¿Aún nerviosa, Bonbon?- disfrutó preguntar Cherry.

-No, no es eso, creo.

-¡¿Alguien se anima a subir al escenario para la siguiente pista?!- avisó el maestro de ceremonia en el pequeño escenario frente a las mesas en donde había una pantalla en que subía las letras del karaoke.

Bonbon agrandó los ojos y miró a Cherry, quien sonreía suspicaz.

-Cherry…no…

-¡Nosotras!

-¡CHERRY!

-Para que se te quiten los nervios.

-¡NO NO NO!

-¡Adelante, chicas!- animó el hombre desde el escenario y Cherry se puso en pie.

-¡Vamos, Bonbon!

-¡QUE NO IRÉ Y PUNTO!

-Bien, pero yo sí voy- sonrió y se alejó de la mesa hacia el escenario mientras era recibida con aplausos de los demás presentes.

-¡Vaya! Una rockera- comentó el maestro de ceremonia mientras Cherry se ponía junto a él -. Déjame adivinar. ¿Iron Maiden? ¿O tal vez Aerosmith?

Cherry tomó el micrófono.

\- Yvonne Elliman. If I Can't Have You.

-¿Música Disco?- se asombró el hombre con el público.

-¿No es ése el fin del karaoke? ¿Soltarnos haciendo el ridículo para variar?- se rió y el público la aplaudió. -. Además, sé valorar una buena letra y esta va dedicada a todas las citas de esta noche.

-Awww pues, ya escuchó DJ. ¡If I Can´t Have You!

El micrófono le fue entregado y la melodía inició mientras los presentes aplaudían al son de la canción y Cherry se balanceaba rítmicamente esperando la parte que debía cantar.

-_Don't know why, I'm surviving every lonely day…- _empezó a cantar y Bonbon sólo podía ocultar su rostro, sintiendo vergüenza ajena mientras Cherry se paseaba confiada por el escenario, mirando a su público y cantando con buena voz hasta llegar al coro: - _If I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby. If I can't have you ah ah…_

Ya para esas alturas, Bonbon desprendió las manos de su rostro y la miró. El contraste que una rockera cantara una romántica balada setentera daba gracia, pero la voz y carismática personalidad de Cherry Crash hizo ganar el respeto del público, que algunos se ponían de pie, moviéndose rítmicamente, coreando con ella y aun aplaudiendo con ritmo y sonrisas en el rostro. Bonbon se sonrió mirando a Cherry y el calor de su corazón se esparció por todo el cuerpo. La rockera la miró, por lo que fue bajando del escenario y como adivinando sus pensamientos, el maestro de ceremonia le pasó otro micrófono. Bonbon sabía lo que planeaba hacer, pero no hizo nada por detenerla, por lo que la dejó llegar y tomó el micrófono.

-_To dreams that never will come true_\- cantó Bonbon poniéndose de pie - ¿_Am I strong enough to see it through?_\- siguió mientras era halada por Cherry al escenario sin notar en qué momento la sonrisa se tatuó en su rostro -. _Go crazy is what I will do. If I can't have you…_

Ambas continuaron cantando a coro el resto de la canción sobre el escenario, mirándose entre sí haciendo pasos disco y chocando de lado sus caderas. Bonbon jamás imaginó hacer el ridículo de esta manera, para ella, pero por Cherry Crash, podía hacer la excepción, y como dijo ella, soltarse.

…

Las cartas iban y venían. En un momento parecía perder Thunderlane pero se lograba recuperar y Applejack parecía ser la perdedora, pero asimismo se las arreglaba para lanzarle una carta +2 o la peor, +4. Llegó un punto en que se terminó la baraja para coger cartas y se debieron mezclar de nuevo.

Todos los invitados, hasta Vinyl dejó de mezclar música para ser espectadora de tal épica escena.

-¡UNO!- gritaba Applejack triunfal.

-¡+2!

-¡Te odio!

-¡Te amo!

-¡Cállate, Thunderlane!

-¡Reversa y +4!

-¡Te desprecio!

-¡¿Ya dije que te amo?!- se rió.

-¡Que te calles!

Los invitados reían para luego ponerse serios al ver las buenas jugadas de cada uno hasta que Applejack volvió a bramar UNO. Estaba lista para tirar su última carta, ya que era una que podía cambiar de cualquier color. Thunderlane sonrió de lado, mirándola.

-UNO- lanza un +2 -, coges cartas, pierdes turno, tiro del mismo color y…

-¡GANÓ!- gritaron todos y a Applejack se le desencajó la boca, petrificada que no reaccionó cuando Thunderlane se inclinó hacia ella, le quitó el sombrero y se lo puso él, para comenzar a bailar un paso campirano de la emoción.

-¡Se le hizo, se le hizo!- bromeaba Cheese. -. ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Va a besar a Applejack!- le siguió el juego Flash Sentry.

-Ahora sólo falta Sunset- se rió Caramel.

-¡Apuesta es apuesta!- saltó Pinkie Pie y con Sonata, tomó a Thunderlane del brazo y la exsirena a Applejack, los arrastraron al baño y los encerraron, poniendo una silla en el picaporte. -. ¡El tiempo corre, tienen cinco minutos!

-¡Noooooo!- dramatizó Rarity -. ¡No es de damas, no es de damas!- y se tiró para atrás, disque desmayada y fue Fluttershy quien le amortiguó una caída.

-Deja el drama, Rarity- le dijo Rainbow Dash. -. Sólo es un beso.

-¡¿Sólo es un beso?!- le reprochó, aún en brazos de su amiga -. ¡Un beso lo es todo en especial si es el primero!

-Emmm, estoy de acuerdo- opinó Fluttershy.

-Relájense- dijo Flash, tranquilo -. No lo va hacer.

-¿Ah?- preguntaron las chicas en coro.

-Sí, no lo hará- apoyó Cheese, sonriente.

-¿Por qué tan seguros?- quiso saber Pinkie Pie.

-Porque es nuestro amigo y lo conocemos- aseguró Caramel, intercambiando miradas seguras con el resto de sus amigos.

Y bien tenían razón…

-No tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Thunderlane ni bien se vieron encerrados.

-Qué bien, porque no lo iba hacer- dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose a la puerta.

Thunderlane le sonrió. Ya no desafiante ni como conquistador. Sino como…Thunderlane.

Applejack se lo quedó mirando y tiró una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eres un payaso. ¿Me pregunto que tanto te fijas en mí y en Sunset Shimmer?

Thunderlane borró la sonrisa, agrandando los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-¡Por favor, Thunderlane! Es obvio, bueno, para mí. Sunset sólo sospecha, pero yo lo aseguro.

-¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes?

-¡Desde siempre!- se rió y Thunderlane no pudo evitar que un sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas. Applejack rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en el brazo -. No me vengas que te avergoncé.

-Bueno, algo…digo, ¿Qué pensarás de mí? Que Thunderlane es un chico obsesionado por dos chicas a las que trata de conquistar de algún modo pero sólo…- suspiró –sólo es un chiste- se rascó la barbilla, pensativo -. Creo que debo dejar esa tontería.

-¿Eso crees?- rió brillante pero paró al verlo que asentía, serio. Nunca había visto tan serio a Thunderlane por lo que lo escuchó con atención.

-Viniendo de la honesta Applejack- comenzó -Suena inmaduro de mi parte creer que lograría estar con ambas y ellas morirían de amor por mí. Ya sabes, un Thunsunjack. Pero en realidad sabía que jamás sucedería. Claro que no merecen eso. Son chicas geniales que merecen algo mejor que un tonto como yo.

Applejack admiró sus palabras pero curvó las cejas al escuchar cómo se menospreciaba.

-Y contestando tu pregunta…

-¿Pregunta?- dudó ella.

-Sobre en qué me fijé en ustedes. Eres una chica poderosa, inspira lo trabajadora que eres y a la vez una de las mejores alumnas, sacrificada, preocupada por los demás, un eslabón fuerte para mantener unida a la familia. Honesta, responsable, madura, confiable. Y bueno- miró hacia abajo -. Eres atractiva, a tu estilo. Tus ojos verdes son dominantes pero tiernos y…mejor paro ahí antes de que me golpees.

Applejack lo contemplaba, realmente incómoda. Nadie le había dicho cosas como esas. O no sabía que la miraba más allá de su apariencia, que era lo que pensaba, que sólo era algo físico, pero comprobó justo ahora que no era así.

-Y Sunset- sonrió el joven –Creo que la admiro y mucho. Es decir, de una mala persona pasó a la cálida chica que se ganó el perdón de toda la escuela. Es muy centrada, atenta, inteligente, muy, muy empática, y que por lo que sea se sonroje la hace ver tierna aunque tenga su carácter para hacerte aterrizar. Cuando parece perderse en su mente o está ida, emana un enigma atrayente. Una chica llena de misterios. También es muy linda a su estilo- suspiró -. La admiro.

La vaquera miró hacia un lado, pensativa. Sí, Sunset era genial y también la admiraba, casi por las mismas razones que Thunderlane. Se había encariñado con ella más rápido que las demás Rainbooms, consolándola cuando las miradas de la escuela la quemaban y la decaían, atenta a mejorar su ánimo como cuando llegó el último invierno y quiso celebrar pijamadas en cada casa de sus amigas hasta invitarla a pasar las fiestas en su granja y donde pasó la noche, en el que la vaquera se disculpó por dudar de ella de esparcir momentos humillantes de Las Rainbooms, prometiendo que no lo haría más. Creyó que era ella con quien Sunset mejor se llevaba de las cinco, pero ahora, con la aparición de Trixie…suspiró. Tal vez, sólo tal vez Rainbow Dash tenía razón y estaba, ¿celosa? Y también era egoísta, al no querer compartirla. Pero esa sensación de…reemplazo, se esparció como humo a su alrededor, impidiéndole ver muchas cosas que ignoró…hasta ahora, y el hecho de admitir que se dejó flaquear por estas emociones, no ayudaba tampoco. Ya estaba siendo honesta consigo misma. Faltaba serlo para los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?- dudó Thunderlane al verla ensimismada.

-Nada, sólo…- suspiró -. Me peleé con Sunset.

-Oh, por eso estabas desanimada. ¿Por qué pelearon? Es decir, siempre se llevaron bien y donde estás tú, está Sunset- se rió -. Así fue como construí castillos en el aire con ambas.

-Pero ahora donde está Sunset, está Trixie- se le escapó decir para cerrar los ojos, reprochándose lo que dijo. -. Olvídalo. Es una tontería o como bien dijo Rainbow, son "celos infantiles".

-Mmm tal vez, pero por otro lado, no es infantil extrañar a tu amiga. Tal vez ella no se ha dado cuenta que sin querer te está lastimando y no has sabido admitir que la extrañas. Si le expresaras cómo te sientes, pueden solucionar la situación y enmendar su amistad.

Applejack sonrió tirando una risa mientras parpadeaba, incrédula.

-Bueno- suspiró ella sacudiendo la cabeza y miró el semblante tan natural y…honesto de Thunderlane, lo que elevó su sonrisa -, ¿Lo ves? No eres un tonto, dijiste cosas con mucho sentido- se rió para animar el ambiente -. Bueno, en realidad sí, sí eres un tonto. Pero un tonto buen amigo y genial que me hace reír con sus tonterías- suavizó la mirada y la sonrisa -. El único chico que me hace reír. También eres lindo, a tu estilo.

Thunderlane levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa agradecida.

-No eres tan mal partido- continuó la vaquera -. Sólo la chica indicada sabrá lo afortunada que será con alguien que la haga reír todo el tiempo y tenga momentos, como estos, en el que podrá saber que estarás con ella cuando más lo necesite- suspiró -. ¿Sabes? Me alegra haber perdido y conocerte mejor. Gracias por la pequeña charla.

-Fue un placer. Además, fue genial vencer a una de las más competitivas y orgullosas de Canterlot High.

-No abuses de tu suerte, ¿sí?- le miró ceñuda y él rió. -. Lo que me recuerda- apuntó su cabellera rubia -. Me siento desnuda sin mi sombrero.

-Ouh- exclamó, mirando hacia su cabeza -. Ya hasta lo había olvidado.

Applejack rompió el cruce de sus brazos y se acercó, levantándose de puntas y estirar los brazos hacia su cabeza para tomar su sombrero. Pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos y fijar su vista en sus ojos dorados la dejó quieta. Aquellos ojos que contemplaba se suavizaron al ver el choque con los suyos, haciendo suavizar los verdes de la rubia.

Compartieron un segundo de silencio, un segundo de miradas dulces, hasta casi involuntariamente cerrar los ojos y lo siguiente que sintieron, fueron sus labios uniéndose en un beso que ninguno de los dos esperaban, haciendo caer el sombrero al suelo que ninguno se molestó en reaccionar para recogerlo.

"¿Qué se siente besar?" había escuchado Applejack a Trixie en los pasillos de esta mañana.

"Se siente… genial", pensó la vaquera, subiendo sus manos a sus hombros, mientras él acunaba su rostro con las suyas, explorando con ritmo lento pero dulce y con cuidado, como queriendo grabar cada movimiento de lo que era su primer beso. Para ambos.

-¡Aún faltan dos minutos!- avisó Pinkie Pie del otro lado de la puerta.

Pero fue ignorada.

Thunderlane apartó su rostro, sólo un poco para mirarla, ver sus mejillas que empezaban a sonrojarse, resaltando sus pecas que adornaban tan tiernamente su rostro y sentir el aire caliente que salía tanto de sus fosas nasales como de su boca chocar suavemente sobre su rostro. Levantó su pulgar para acariciar su fino y rosado labio inferior al rozar el dedo, haciéndole latir el corazón más fuerte.

Se compartieron una sonrisa, como poniéndose de acuerdo y volvieron a unir los labios, esta vez menos cuidadoso y más profundo que el anterior, rodeándose la cintura y sonrojándose mutuamente hasta ser comparados como una reluciente manzana que cuelga en el Sweet Apple Acres, al rozar sus lenguas haciendo que se acercaran con tal confianza, abrazándose, como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes, y disfrutaran esta extraña y nueva sensación durante el acto del beso, sintiendo sobre sus pechos que sus corazones, iban un ritmo diferente y rápido, por más inesperado y loco modo de recordar cómo obtuvieron su primer beso…en el baño de la casa de Derpy tras perder una apuesta de UNO.

…

Ya estaban bailando en medio de la elegante pista rodeados entre parejas de bailes.

Sunset estaba con la mirada más allá que acá, bailando en silencio y pensando porqué sentía este presentimiento de que ya conocía a este chico. Llegó a fruncir el ceño, frustrada, encerrada en su ensimismamiento.

-¿Siempre eres así de tensa?- le preguntó el joven y Sunset agrandó los ojos, sintiendo claro como una caja empolvada y casi en ruinas, completamente olvidada, se abría de golpe en el centro de su cuerpo, esparciéndole un incómoda sensación hasta la punta de sus dedos.

*Flashback*

_-"¡No es justo, hiciste trampa!- le reprochaba una potrilla dorada de melena roja y amarilla, mirando a un compañero de juegos con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Claro que no!- se negó él, tan relajado y divertido._

_-¡Sí, usaste magia!_

_-¡Soy un unicornio!- y le dio toque en su cuerno dorado con un casco, divirtiéndose con su ceño fruncido -. Es lo que hacemos._

_-¡Pero no mientras jugamos las traes! ¡Sabía que no debí salir del orfanato por esta tontería!- se abrumaba, pisando fuerte sus cuatro patas en el piso mientras el potrillo se dejaba caer de espaldas, muerto de risa._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó una pegaso crema de ojos azules y crin café oscuro saliendo de la casa._

_-¡Moon White me haló la cola con magia jugando las traes!- se quejó Sunset con los ojos cyan llenos de indignación._

_-Moon White…- retó la pegaso con suavidad –eso es trampa. En las traes sabes que no se usa magia._

_-Lo sé, lo sé- sonrió el unicornio de cuero blanco, melena desbaratada negra y ojos grises que chispeaban lo juguetón que era – sólo estaba bromeando- miró hacia el endurecido rostro de Sunset -. ¿Siempre eres así de tensa?- le sonrió"._

De golpe en el presente, Sunset Shimmer apartó la vista y se puso frente al muchacho, ahora así encajando piezas.

-¿Moon… White?- preguntó con un hilo de voz y ojos grandes llenos de alegría y nostalgia.

-Sí…ése es mi nombre- respondió sin entender -. Oh, yo no me presenté. Me ha hecho mal tanto tiempo en américa, ¿eh?- se sonrió…su misma sonrisa.

Sunset quiso abrazarlo, llorar sobre su pecho, pedirle perdón, decirle lo arrepentida que estaba, que él siempre tuvo la razón, en todo y que había pagado por no haberlo escuchado. Pero también quería expresarle lo emocionada de poder verlo de nuevo, de preguntarle si cumplió sus planes…pero el Moon White que conoció en Equestria, no era éste. Se asemejaba a él, hasta reconoció recién que tenían la misma voz.

Pero no era él. Era su contraparte. No era lo mismo y sólo se haría daño, mucho más daño que ahora, tenerlo cerca para recordarle lo lejos que está, y sólo dejaría incómodo y confundido al Moon White de este mundo.

No sólo le debía una disculpa a Celestia, sino a Moon White y el peso de la vergüenza y culpa la achicó.

Sunset se apartó lentamente de él, muy triste ante el recuerdo de que sí había dejado a alguien atrás en su mundo.

Al único amigo que hizo allá…aunque en sus últimos tiempos juntos, no parecían serlos más y ella nunca supo apreciar la amistad que le entregó.

-Debo ir…por Trixie- se disculpó y caminó con pasos acelerados hacia el baño, aún con una lluvia de recuerdos inquietándola en su mente.

Recuerdos que había luchado por bloquearlos y ahora se disparaban sin consuelo.

Sunset no veía por dónde iba, con el corazón acelerado encerrada en su cabeza, luchando sobrehumanamente para regresarlos a esa caja hermética, donde pertenecen. "Mi vida es aquí…no más Equestria, mi vida está aquí, no más Equestria" se gritaba en su mente y se tropezó sin querer contra una chica, quien le lanzó una mirada déspota y al querer la joven de piel dorada continuar con su camino, desafortunadamente la chica era Lady Honey y la atajó agarrándole el brazo.

-No sé los bajos modales de tu clase- escupió ella -pero aquí no caminamos con cara de desquiciados y tropezamos sin al menos disculparse por ello.

Sunset la encaró ceñuda y ojos duros, con el brazo que la sujetaba, la haló hacia ella, acercándola con fuerza a su rostro. Lady parpadeó, intercambiando papeles. La intimidada era ella.

-No estoy de humor- soltó Sunset con voz pesada y acentuando su ceño fruncido, impactando a Lady -. Y no me disculparé de dientes para fuera como tú, hipócrita. Sé lo que le hiciste a Trixie en el desayuno dominical y eres tan fría y sin corazón- mientras hablaba, más su rostro se desfigura y asustaba a Lady, que la tuvo que soltar de pronto porque su temperatura estaba que ardía anormalmente-. Déjame en paz y deja en paz a Trixie, ¿me oíste?- continuó, caminando hacia Lady con puños y mirándola sobre ella mientras ésta retrocedía, impactada por la dureza que emanaba -. Ella no está sola e indefensa. Me tiene a mí ahora y no dejaré que la dañes, ni tú ni nadie. Acostúmbrate, ególatra petulante o atente a las consecuencias. No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer para los que se meten en mi camino.

Sus palabras, cargadas de plomo y sus ojos tiesos, dejó a Lady sin habla. Sunset le lanzó una última mirada amenazante y continuó su camino hacia los baños…sacudiéndose las manos porque le ardían…dejando escapar una pequeña llama que hizo agrandar los ojos de Lady, llevándose una mano en su pecho y reteniendo un grito.

Ante la descarga, Sunset se relajó bastante. Una sensación de alivio y satisfacción de tener el control sobre algo…sobre alguien, la llenó y la hizo sentir…completa. Sunset quiso sonreír por la "agradable" sensación pero apenas levantó una comisura de su boca sacudió la cabeza, regañándose y apenas abrió la puerta del tocador, escuchó unas arcadas.

-¿Trixie?- la llamó, entrando al enorme baño de paredes dorados.

-Trixie…no se siente nada bien…- jadeó la ilusionista encerrada en uno de los cubículos.

-Ábreme- le pidió, tocando dos veces la puerta de su cubículo.

-Espera…no querrás ver esto…- y se escuchó la cadena del escusado.

Abrió la puerta y la halló de cuclillas con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Sí que sabes romper el glamour, no?- se quiso burlar Sunset pero el rostro pálido y descompuesto de su amiga la hizo encorvar las cejas de preocupación -. Oh, es grave. Tenemos que irnos.

-Trixie no puede irse- refutó mientras Sunset la ayudaba a ponerse en pie -. Trixie quería besar a Moon White.

Sunset la miró de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Te gusta?

-No…- contestó -. Pero Trixie siente mucha curiosidad sobre cómo se siente besar, si duele, a qué sabe la saliva, cómo sabes si...

-Trixie- suspiró Sunset interrumpiéndola -. No hagas eso. Ni con Moon White- le costó decir su nombre sin que la caja se abriera de nuevo – Ni con ningún otro. Porque dar un beso sin interés, sin que te guste…es horrible- miró hacia abajo -. Sí. Eso se siente para mí besar. No cometas mí mismo error. Un beso, es importante aunque su valor se haya perdido para la mayoría…y mi antigua yo fue una de ellas- levantó el rostro, seria -. Prométeme que cuando des un beso, será a alguien que realmente te pida tu corazón.

Trixie la miró fijamente, entiendo sus palabras.

-Ok. Trixie lo promete.

-Bien- le sonrió y caminaron fuera del baño.

Lo siguiente que pasaría en la noche fue impredecible… o no, más bien no.

El dolor de estómago se intensificó tanto en Derpy como en Whooves que no pudieron ocultarlo más y jadearon de dolor en pleno canto de cumpleaños. En el mismo lugar, Lyra había vomitado en la sala y Bicmac se retorcía del mismo dolor.

-Hay que llevarlos al hospital, ¡Están muy mal!- exclamó Rainbow Dash.

_Mientras tanto…más al norte…_

-¡Trixie se muere!- dramatizó la ilusionista dentro del auto negro.

-¡Llévenos al hospital!- le dijo Sunset al chofer mientras tenía la cabeza de Trixie sobre sus piernas, usándolas como almohadas.

-¡Me muero!- se retorcía, gesticulando dolor. - ¡La Adolorida y Mareada Trrrixie se muere!

-¡Basta, Trixie, ya de por sí estoy nerviosa!

_Y más al centro…_

-¡TAXI!- gritaba frustrada Cherry Crash mientras Bonbon estaba con la frente pegada en un poste, apretando los ojos del dolor y se llevaba la mano al estómago. -¿Por qué nadie se detiene? ¡TAXI!- pero el auto siguió de largo. -¡Maldición!

-Relájate- balbuceó Bonbon haciendo nuevas arcadas.

-¡Aquí viene otro!- avisó y soltó decidida –Este para porque para. ¡TAXI!

Y el violento rechinido de un auto detenerse a raya llamó la atención de Bonbon.

-Vamos, se detuvo- le dijo Cherry volteándola con cuidado.

-¿Cómo…hiciste que… que parara?

-Sin comentarios- le dijo mientras la embarcaba y miró al chofer -. Usted también, sin comentarios. Al hospital llévenos.

Treinta minutos después los seis eran diagnosticados con intoxicación.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que comí?- se preguntaron los seis amigos individualmente, recordando de golpe la comida guardada en casa de Lyra cuando pasaron la tarde del jueves haciendo tareas juntos.

*Flashback*

_-"¿No vi esa caja de pizza el lunes?- preguntó Bonbon cuando vio a Lyra sacar la caja del refrigerador._

_-¿Lunes? Yo lo vi el viernes pasado- dijo Bicmac._

_-¡No sean exagerados! Está buena, ¿Acaso no confían en mí?- les reprochó Lyra._

_-No- corearon Bicmac y Bonbon, compartiéndose una mirada y sonrisa cómplice"._

-¡Lyra Hearstring!- bramaron los cinco intoxicados en sus camas mientras a Lyra le ardían las orejas, tragando saliva.

…

En el cuarto donde descansaba Bonbon, Cherry cambiaba de canales sin detenerse en alguno.

-Lo siento- dijo Bonbon, rompiendo el silencio -. Arruiné la salida.

-En realidad fue Lyra con su pizza de más de una semana- se sonrió Cherry, mirándola -. Tranquila, digo, pasamos un buen rato antes de que tu rostro se entorne verde.

-Eso creo.

-Entonces…- acercó la silla -. ¿Eso significa que habrá otra?

Bonbon cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y asentía, sorprendida de sentir los labios de Cherry sellar los suyos.

-Cherry- le llamó -. Dime, ¿Qué se siente besar a una chica que acaba de vomitar hace unos cinco minutos?

Cherry agrandó los ojos y se tapó la boca, sin poder evitar mostrar asco mientras Bonbon se le reía.

-Por cierto, ¿me podrías decir cómo paraste el taxi?

-Ouh- soltó mientras sacaba un caramelo de su bolsillo y lo metía a la boca -. Bueno, no te enojes, pero, yo pues, me levanté la blusa.

Ambas se quedaron mirando y soltaron risas al mismo tiempo.

-Con razón el "sin comentarios"- rió Bonbon.

-¿Qué te puedo decir, Bonbon?- sonrió de lado -. No digo que Cherry Crash es irresistible por nada.

Bonbon cesó su risa, para ponerse un poco seria.

-Cherry, ¿No es mejor que te vayas ya?

Cherry detuvo el movimiento de su lengua para saborear el caramelo, mirando detenidamente a Bonbon.

-Digo, antes de que lleguen mis padres. Yo les dije que estaría con Lyra, no contigo y no vaya ser que estés aquí cuando lleguen.

Cherry permaneció petrificada hasta asentir una vez.

-Entiendo- soltó con voz seca.

-¿Estás enojada?

-No, Bonbon.

-Tus ojos cambiaron- observó, mirándolos duros de los chispeantes que hace unos segundos estaban. -. Dime la verdad.

-Estoy bien. Tienes razón. Mejor me voy.

-Te dije que me gusta tu sinceridad- reprochó frunciendo el ceño. -. No puedes irte sin decirme la verdad.

-Recupérate- la ignoró.

-Oye, no te vayas te estoy…- pero calló, colérica, al verla irse del cuarto y dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Apenas salió, Cherry cerró los ojos con un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cherry?- la llamó alguien.

La joven abrió los ojos y vio a Flash Sentry acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, guapo?

-Lyra, Bicmac, Whooves y Derpy se sintieron mal en la fiesta y yo con otros dos los acompañamos hasta aquí. ¿Y tú?

-Ah..eh...bue…ahh…- balbuceaba.

¿Qué podía decir? Bonbon la negaba, por lo que no podría decir la verdadera razón de porqué estaba aquí. Pero ¿Qué negaba en sí Bonbon? Se gustan, se besan, salieron, quedaron en otra y…eso es todo. No habían establecido una relación en sí. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué si la establecen y ella sigue negándola? ¿De nuevo se dejaría de la otra para satisfacerla, como con Sweet Breeze? ¿Otra vez negaría una relación y se dejaría ocultar, como con Stormy Crush? Cherry frunció el ceño. "No, por favor, no una tercera decepción. Ella es diferente.", suplicó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Flash curvando las cejas.

-Claro que sí…

-Te conozco, Cherry- le sonrió, levantándole el rostro y ella lo miró desganada. -. Cherry Crash no puede estar bien si no tiene ese tono escandaloso en su voz, que sí, molesta un poco, pero es parte de su encanto, ¿no?

Cherry se le salió una sonrisa y se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas.

-Eso está un poco mejor- aprobó Sentry . Vamos a caminar por ahí.

-No, Flash, en serio no estoy de…

-Vamos- insistió y le tomó una mano para halarla.

-¡No, Sentry!- se negaba, haciéndose pesada.

-No me obligues a…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- explotó de risas mientras se retorcía al sentir los dedos de Flash entre su cuello -. ¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡De acuerdo, iré contigo!

Flash se detuvo y Cherry mantuvo la sonrisa, de mejor humor. Enredó un brazo en el suyo y se rejuntó para besarle la mejilla y dejarle su marca mientras caminaban fuera del hospital.

Después de Mistery Mint, Flash era la segunda persona que Cherry podía confiar abiertamente.

-Te invito un café, guapo- le dijo, caminando ya por la calzada -. Te invitaría un trago pero no tengo presentación y no traigo mi identificación falsa- rió, guiñándole un ojo.

-Cherry…- suspiró, rodando los ojos.

…

-Lamento darte el peor cumpleaños.

Whooves y Derpy estaban en una simple habitación en el que había hileras de camas que eran separadas por cortinas corredizas.

-No lo fue- refutó él, inclinándose y abrió la cortina para ver a la rubia entristecida en su cama -. El peor que tuve fue cuando justo ese día se me cayó el diente de adelante… ¡En todas las fotos tengo un horrible agujero en la sonrisa!

Derpy soltó una sonrisa seguida con una serie de risitas mientras lo miraba.

-El detalle de que el tema sean las cosas que me gustan- continuó Whooves –nadie lo había hecho por mí y que lo hagas tú, hace de este día especial…aunque Lyra nos haya arruinado el estómago.

-Debimos confiar en Bicmac y Bonbon- pensó sonriente para después resoplar -. Lástima que no pude darte tu regalo.

-¿Y qué era?

Derpy sonrió lentamente, mirando hacia un lado.

-Sólo digamos que le había pedido prestado el uniforme de porrista a Trixie…

Whooves agrandó los ojos para hacer puños las manos y mirar hacia arriba levantando los brazos.

-¡Ahora sí es definitivamente el peor cumpleaños que he tenido!

-¡Ajá!- soltó Derpy -. ¡Sí caes en la maldición del uniforme!

-Depende de la persona que lo use y el hecho que lo ibas a usar tú…- y se aplastó en su almohada, frustrado. -. Pero… podemos dejarlo para después- dijo esperanzado -. ¿Cierto?

-Lo siento. Era por tiempo limitado por tu cumpleaños- se encogió de hombros -. Lástima, Doc.

-¡Insisto!- volvió a reclamar con los puños hacia arriba -. ¡Es el peor cumpleaños que tendré!

Derpy empezó a reírse de Whooves, disfrutando que ella tenía el control de la situación.

-Nada como un poco de trolleo para refrescar la relación, ¿cierto?- se burló ella y sonrió -. Tu regalo en realidad es una cafetera nueva- y reventó en risas al ver a Whooves desconcertado al haber caído en su trolleo.

…

Sunset Shimmer miraba a Trixie que cantaba el jingle de un comercial de galletas de mantequilla en la televisión. A comparación del pequeño cuarto en el que estaba el resto de intoxicados, ni bien llegó Trixie y se presentó, la atendieron y la subieron a uno de los cuartos más espaciosos, con una bien acomodada sala incluida y refrigerador, pese que no pasaría la noche allí.

Sunset aún no podía creer el "gran y poderoso" apellido de su amiga.

-_Deliciosos y crujientes son tus galletas preferidas, con su mantequilla…- _finalizaba Trixie emocionada la canción.

-Por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor, ¿no?

-¡Trixie se siente grande y poderosa de nuevo!- bramó levantando los brazos.

-Pero qué susto- soltó -. O fuiste una exagerada. Andando gritando y retorciéndote de esa forma- se rió -. El doctor hasta te preguntó si estabas en labor de parto.

-Oye, a Trixie le dolía…- le reprochó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí…como para cargarte como princesa en apuros, ¿no?- recordó con gracia al entrar al hospital con Trixie cargada en sus brazos mientras gritaba en su oído -. Pero bueno, de todos modos tú eres la dama entre las dos.

-Dama…- murmuró Trixie.

-Pronto ya ha de llegar tu papá- suspiró y abrió su bolso, sacando el sobre manila -. Aquí está el resto del dinero que no se usó. Lo pondré en tu bolso. Sólo usamos para comprar el vestido y la tiara. El resto es de Rarity.

-¿Sabes?- habló mientras veía a Sunset guardar el dinero -. Trixie se disculpa si te incomoda sus raíces.

-¿Qué dices, Trix?- la miró con atención.

-Ya sabes, que sea rica, el apellido, mi familia, que sea la "dama" entre las dos- rodó los ojos -. No todos son malos, por ejemplo Moon White- y Sunset torció el gesto -pero por desgracia te topaste con los peores, como mi prima, es una pesadilla. No hagas caso de lo que dijo. Eres una persona importante, bueno, al menos para Trixie lo eres. Más importante que todo esos frufrús juntos, incluyendo Los Lulamoon. Bonbon es importante también para Trixie pero tú- se la quedó mirando, un poco sonrojada -. Sunset, eres…eres…- cerró los ojos de golpe y escupió: -¡Eres mi mejor amiga!- exhaló con suavidad, abriendo los ojos -, y te quiero…y, mucho.

Las manos de Sunset se helaron y sintió un rayo recorrer su cuerpo, petrificándola. Su reacción sorprendió a Trixie, ya que creyó que le dedicaría una de sus sonrisas cálidas, le dijera unas palabras igual de alentadoras y lo sellarían con un abrazo; como sus demás encuentros en el que abrían su corazón y Trixie, a regañadientes y rompiendo su orgullo, le había confesado el título que había ganado en su vida. ¡Peor aún! Había expresado un sentimiento pues, pese lo cercanas que sabían que se habían vuelto, no expresaban tan directamente como ahora, qué tan importante era para la otra. Y para Trixie, ya era tiempo.

Era el objetivo de invitarla a la gala. El modo de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella y que no había funcionado, como el gorro malhecho, el almuerzo que le preparó pero ahora, la gala arruinada porque se intoxicó y se fueron apenas treinta minutos de haber llegado. Pero no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de confesarle lo importante que era para ella…pero veía a Sunset de pie, parpadeando y seria, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa, hasta cambiar a un semblante inexpresivo, cosa que la asustó.

-¿Sunset?- la llamó curvando las cejas, al verla encerrada en su propio mundo, porque sin querer, Trixie había abierto de nuevo aquella caja polvosa y en ruinas de Shimmer.

-Trixie…- entró Serverus a la habitación de golpe haciendo sobresaltar a las dos.

-Padre, estoy bien- avisó viéndolo pasarse a su lado.

-Sí, hablé con el médico- levantó la cabeza -. ¿Quién es ella?

-Oh, es mi mej…amiga- corrigió -. Es una amiga. Sunset Shimmer. La invité a la gala y si no fuese por ella seguiría en el baño vomitando quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

-Buenas noches, señor- saludó Sunset con una educada sonrisa.

-Buenas noches. Serverus Lulamoon- le devolvió el saludo con elegancia y seriedad -. Gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

-No hay nada que agradecer- sonrió -. Bueno, creo que debo irme- miró a Trixie -. Gracias por invitarme. Descansa. Con permiso.

Trixie la vio irse, o más bien aprovechando escapar.

Y se sintió herida.

La ilusionista suspiró, cabizbaja y muy arrepentida, avergonzada, con su aún fuerte orgullo, fundido en nada. ¿Fue demasiado pronto? ¿La espantó? ¿Tal vez no la considere tanto como lo hace ella? Pero creyó que sí.

Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y tirando un bufido.

Esto de la amistad seguía siendo complicado para Trixie…y para Sunset Shimmer también.

…

**Sip. El título de este capítulo hace guiño al capítulo 26 de la primera temporada de MLP xD nada salió como lo esperaban los personajes al final.**

**Ok. Gracias por leerme y los reviews ¡Siempre bienvenidos! Come on xD**

**¡Ah! Y nuevos lectores bienvenidos. ;) compartan el fic con sus amigos, pasen una buena semana, nos vemos el próximo miércoles y…**

**¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	18. Tu Amistad Es Mágica

**Tu amistad es mágica…**

**Parte I**

-….Entonces lo que Trixie hizo fue decirle que era mi mejor amiga y ella puso cara…cara… ¡Eso es! ¡Como la tuya!

Trixie señaló a Bonbon, quien mantenía su inexpresivo rostro mirándola fijamente.

Estaban en el área de descanso de Canterlot High. Bonbon estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en una banca con Cherry Crash a su lado.

-Trixie no puede dejar de pensar- continuó la ilusionista, caminando de un lado a otro frente a ellas -¿Qué significó ese rostro? ¿Trixie debe de preocuparse? ¿O lo malentendió? ¿Y si busca a Trixie a decirle que no piensa lo mismo?- agrandó los ojos, curvando las cejas de preocupación -. ¡No podría escucharla! ¡A Trixie se le rompería…!

-¿El corazón?- le interrumpió Bonbon levantando una ceja.

-¡El orgullo!- bramó levantando los brazos hacia arriba.

-Trixie…- suspiró, torciendo los ojos.

-¡No me sirves, Bonbon!- le reclamó y miró a Cherry -. Tú, ¿qué opinas?... ¿Cherry?... ¡Yuhuuu!- miró a Bonbon -. ¿No escuchó a Trixie? ¡Trixie por algo vino a pedir ayuda!

Bonbon frunció el ceño molesta y miró a Cherry, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, moviendo los labios, como si cantara por dentro la canción que escuchaba con los audífonos puestos. La joven de piel crema tomó los cables de los audífonos y se los arrancó de un solo jalón.

-¡AUCH!- se quejó Cherry y miró ceñuda a Bonbon -. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque mi amiga nos está hablando y tú andas con estas porquerías en las orejas.

Cherry le lanzó una mirada dura.

-No me hables así, ¿eh?

-Entonces respeta a mis amigas.

-No sabía que Trixie quería mi opinión también.

-¡Lo sabrías si no tuvieras esas porquerías enterradas en tus orejas!

-Eh… ¿chicas?- dudó Trixie pero fue ignorada.

-¡AUDIFONOS!- exclamó Cherry ceñuda -. Se llaman audífonos, Bonbon. No son "porquerías".

-Me molesta que los uses cuando estamos juntas. Y no me grites.

-Ni que los tuviera todo el tiempo. Siempre te escucho. Y tú gritaste primero.

-¡Y mira qué volumen!- se quejó, levantando los audífonos donde se escuchaba con claridad la voz ronca del cantante de Guns and Roses. -. A este paso perderás la audición.

-¡Bien! Así no tendría que escuchar tus quejas.

-Hoy estás insoportable, ¿tienes tu periodo?

-¡Yo no tengo porqué andarte diciendo mis ciclos!

-¡Chicas!- les gritó Trixie.

-¡TÚ NO INTERVENGAS!- les gritó ambas y Trixie retrocedió agrandando los ojos.

-¡Hey, tú no le grites!- le reprochó Bonbon a Cherry.

-¡Tú también lo hiciste!

-¡Yo sí puedo porque es mi amiga!

-Grrrr, ¡Eres insoportable, Bonbon! ¡Me provoca es…grrrr!- y sacudió los puños, pateando al aire, desesperada.

-¿Golpearme? ¿Quieres golpearme, Cherry?- la encaró, ceñuda. -. ¡Vamos, da tu mejor golpe! ¿Y no que te "encantaba" eso de mí?

-¡Claro que no quiero golpearte, tonta! ¡Y ahora es lo que más detesto de ti!

-¡Ahora me insultas!- bramó, poniéndose de pie. -. ¡Y soy así todo el tiempo!

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!- insistió, también de pie y mostrando los dientes. -. ¡Entonces eres insoportable todo el tiempo!

Trixie estaba ahí enfrente, en primera fila de la pelea. "Trixie debe hacer algo…" pensó.

-Ehhh, vamos…- habló Trixie con sutileza y ambas la miraron enseguida con ojos endiablados. Trixie tragó saliva -. Chicas, ¿no es una tontería pelear por unos simples audífonos? Trixie no está molesta con Cherry, Bonbon. Tiene razón al creer que sólo quería hablar contigo.

-¡¿Estás de su lado, Trixie?!- bramó Bonbon, ahora contra ella.

-¿Eh?- soltó Trixie parpadeando.

-Esta amiga tuya me agrada más- celebró Cherry abrazando por los hombros a Trixie y le besó la mejilla -. Ahora eres propiedad de Cherry Crash.

-¡Esa es otra!- reclamó Bonbon -. No quiero que andes besando las mejillas de media escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa?- y abrazó a Trixie por completo, hasta enrollando una pierna sobre las suyas.

Trixie torció el gesto, incomodada, sintiendo que ardía por las punzadas miradas de Bonbon, quien arrugó la frente apretando los dientes.

-¡No, claro que no! Pero respétame a mí al menos, ¿no?

-¿Por qué, Bonbon? ¿Y tú quién eres?- la toreó, volviendo a cubrir sólo a los hombros a Trixie y con el otro brazo se puso la mano a la cintura -. Así me conociste y además, no somos pareja para que me digas a quién besar o no.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Bonbon acentuó más su ceño fruncido y desvió la cara, como si la hubiera abofeteado. Trixie bajó las cejas, mirando a Cherry.

-Cherry, tenle paciencia. No es fácil para ella.

-¿Y lo es para mí, Trixie? ¿Lo es? Tú no sabes lo que yo he tenido que pasar. Las veces que mi corazón fue roto no sólo por exparejas, sino por aquellos que no me aceptan.¿Quién se apiada de Cherry? ¡Nadie! Y tampoco lo quiero y necesito. ¿Tenerle paciencia? ¿Y ella? Ella no lo tiene conmigo. Ella no sabe cómo me duele que me tenga que negar, pedirme que salga de una habitación para que entren otros…si no fuera porque me encontré a Flash en el hospital, estaría ahogada en llanto- miró a Bonbon -. ¡Ya! ¡Sí, lo dije, lo solté! ¿Te gusta mi sinceridad? ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡Me molesta que me niegues!

Bonbon mantuvo la mirada hacia a un lado. La descarga de Cherry triplicó el incómodo ambiente.

-Con que no son los audífonos la pelea entonces…- pensó Trixie en voz alta y Cherry bajó los hombros con un suspiro, desviando la mirada de Bonbon, que se mantenía de pie y sin mirarla, sólo escuchándola.

-Yo mejor me voy- exclamó Cherry, separándose de Trixie.

-No, Cherry- la atajó Trixie agarrándola del brazo. -. Debe solucionarse esto. Ahora- miró a Bonbon y le chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que la mire -. Tú, escuchaste lo que dijo. ¿Qué piensas?

-Que no es mi intención que se sienta así- confesó, aún sin mirar a Cherry, sólo a Trixie.

-¿Y?

-Y que lamento si estar conmigo sólo la hace sentir mal. Lamento si la herí ese viernes. También me sentí mal.

-¿Por qué te sentiste mal?

-Porque sé que no me merece.

Cherry la miró de inmediato y Bonbon mantenía su temple serio, pero sus ojos estaban aguados, mirando a Trixie aún.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Bonbon?- siguió Trixie.

-Porque es verdad. No es justo para ella. Yo no estoy lista. Yo no soy como ella, tan segura, con esas agallas- miró a Cherry y se le resbaló una lágrima -. No voy a pedirte que te ocultes y no mereces que te niegue- tragó saliva y soltó: -. No puedo estar contigo. Lo siento.

Cherry sintió que toda la sangre se le bajó a los pies, dejándole vacía y tonta la cabeza. Retrocedió un par de pasos, sin poder evitar que la boca se le abriera un poco de la sorpresa y la garganta se le cerrara, impidiéndole hablar. Bonbon bajó la mirada mientras otra lágrima se le escapaba.

-En serio. Lo siento mucho, Cherry.

Trixie miraba a Bonbon y a Cherry, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. Esto era complicado. ¿Qué decir bajo estas circunstancias? Apenas sabía de la amistad ¡Peor asuntos del corazón!

Cherry se limitó en asentir mientras no se daba cuenta que le resbalaban un par de lágrimas.

-Yo también, Bonbon- jadeó, se inclinó a la banca para tomar su reproductor y audífonos y caminó de prisa lejos de allí, mientras su pecho iba de arriba abajo, gimiendo y descomponiendo el rostro, llorando mientras algunos alumnos la miraban desconcertados.

Empezó a correr, sin saber adónde ir mientras sin poder evitarlo, el llanto ascendía. Entró a la escuela sin perder el ritmo de su carrera. Bajó la mirada, para secarse las lágrimas mezcladas con su maquillaje cuando se golpeó con algo duro en su cabeza, que la hizo retroceder y caer de espaldas. Alguien había abierto la puerta sorpresivamente mientras ella corría sin ver por dónde.

-¡Cherry, lo siento!- exclamó Celestia, saliendo de su oficina e inclinándose a ayudarla.

-¡Lo sé, sé que lo sientes!- gimoteó, más bien hacia alguien más que a Celestia, aun en el suelo y cubriendo las manos con sus ojos, sin detener ni un momento su llanto.

-¿Cherry?- preguntó Luna, saliendo de la oficina y mirando a Celestia que levantaba a la joven del suelo, pero antes de ponerla en pie, ella la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Crash- la consoló, acariciando su espalda y Cherry hundía su rostro en su cuello, correspondiendo el abrazo.

En el área de descanso, Trixie no sabía qué hacer, mirando a Bonbon, que a comparación de Cherry, lloraba en silencio, calmada pero con dolor, sentada en la banca. De vez en cuando se pasaba las manos a sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Suspiraba, parpadeada desorientada, confundida e impotente.

-¿Fue lo mejor?- se le ocurrió preguntar Trixie.

-No lo sé- confesó, cerrando los ojos. -. No sé nada de nada, Trixie.

-Bueno…- trató de pensar curvando las cejas - ¿Rechazando a Cherry… dejas de ser lo que eres?

Bonbon abrió los ojos, mirando sus pies.

Era muy buena pregunta.

…

Sunset maniobraba sujetando su mochila de un brazo y con el otro guardaba unos libros en su casillero. Su concentración se desvió al ver que Applejack se acercaba y abría el suyo, por lo que un cuaderno resbaló de su mano y antes de que cayera al suelo, la vaquera lo tomó al aire. Sus ojos chocaron y sintieron un hincón frío en sus pechos. Ninguna de las dos se saludó ni dijo nada. Applejack se limitó en estirarle el cuaderno y Sunset lo tomó.

Ambas querían decir algo, pero había algo entre ellas desde aquellas discusiones. Un muro. Regresaron sus vistas a sus casilleros, guardaron y sacaron sus útiles en silencio, hasta que no resistieron. Cerraron al mismo tiempo el casillero y exclamaron mirándose mutuamente con la suficiente fuerza como para destruir el muro:

-¡LO SIENTO!- corearon y retrocedieron la cabeza, asombradas por la sincronía y después se sonrieron.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó Applejack.

-Creo que me pasé. Te levanté la voz y me molesté mucho contigo, como nunca. Y llevamos sin hablarnos días. ¡Días! Ya no le resisto. Te extraño mucho. Me hace falta tu compañía. Pero por favor, no me hagas elegir entre tú y Trixie. Ambas son mis amigas, ambas son importantes y no quiero perder a ninguna.

Applejack no pudo evitar que se le aguaran un poco los ojos mientras sonreía.

Era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-En verdad lo lamento- continuó Sunset sobándose un brazo y con la cabeza hacia abajo pero con sus ojos cyan levantados hacia ella -. ¿Tú no me extrañas?- preguntó, preocupada y esperanzada.

-Sunset…- murmuró y ambas, de nuevo sincronizadas, se movieron para darse un abrazo -. Obvio que sí. Yo también lo lamento. No debo de ser tan dura con Trixie, ni contigo con su amistad. Sólo…-suspiró –te quiero y estaba preocupada por ti.

"Esa no es la razón" se burló su conciencia y Applejack gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba mentir, aunque no, no era una mentira, ya que sí estaba preocupada por ella, pero por otras razones. No quería perderla… no quería sentir que era reemplazada por Trixie o por cualquier otro. Pero su disculpa, el calor de su abrazo, la hacían comprobar que seguía siendo importante para ella. "Malditos celos infantiles" maldijo, "es cierto que ciegan y sacan lo peor de ti…" y apretó más el abrazo.

-No vas a perderme- adivinó Sunset los pensamientos de la vaquera. -. Lo juro.

La rubia resopló y rompió el abrazo, queriendo recuperar la compostura, sólo ahí se dio cuenta que Sunset se paseó el torso de su mano hacia sus ojos.

"Demasiadas emociones para tan pocos días", pensó la vaquera. Ya de por sí tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como el haberse besado con Thunderlane y haberle dicho que sólo había sido cosa de esa noche. Se le soltó una sonrisa al recordar la entusiasmada Pinkie Pie abrir la puerta del baño, como queriéndolos atrapar infraganti sólo para verlos sentados en el piso, tirando cartas de UNO dentro de su sombrero. "¡Oh, come on!" reprochó mientras Rarity suspiraba de alivio y los amigos de Thunderlane les encaraban que ellos tenían razón.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos un tiempo juntas?- le dijo Sunset con una agradable sonrisa -. Te debo una tarde. No lo he olvidado. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

-Ohh- sonrió de lado mirándola con suspicacia -¿Con que lo que yo quiera, eh?

Y Sunset agrandó los ojos.

"¡Diablos!".

Más tarde, después de clases, Sunset caía de boca sobre la tierra enlodada mientras continuaba un chillido de cerdo que era correteado por Applejack en un recinto de cercas metalizadas de la granja.

-¡De pie, Shimmer, de pie!- exclamó.

-¡Vamos seis a cero!- dijo poniéndose de pie mirándose enlodada. Enhorabuena Applejack le dio una ropa vieja a la cual ensuciar al igual que ella -¡Me doy por vencida!

-¡Claro que no!- la miró ceñuda -. ¡Ahora ve y atrapa al menos uno!

Sunset suspiró, curvando las cejas. "¿En qué lío me metí? Jugar a _Atrapa Al Cerdito_ es horrible y complicado" se quejó.

-¡Déjate de quejas y atrápalo!- adivinó la vaquera sus pensamientos.

La joven de piel dorada se puso de pie y se acomodó su cabello, que lo tenía recogido pero algunos mechones cortos le cubrían ciertas partes del rostro. Elevó su coleta lo más que pudo y persiguió al cerdo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Mueve esas piernas, más rápido, más rápido!- animaba Applejack mientras aplaudía.

Sunset corría lo más rápido que podía ¡Pero el cerdo le doblaba la velocidad! La joven se sulfuró y como instinto, se dejó caer hacia adelante para estar en cuatro patas, se impulsó con las piernas y se cargó de mayor velocidad. Applejack dejó de animar para quedar admirada al ver a Sunset Shimmer en cuatro patas tras el cerdo. "Esto es…incómodo, creo…" pensó la vaquera.

Cualquier humano se hubiera colapsado del esfuerzo de aquella posición, pero a Sunset le salía natural, instintivo y aumentó por de más su velocidad y abriendo los brazos, aterrizó sobre el cerdo, atrapándolo.

-¡Vaya, hasta que lo logras…!

-¡Otra vez!- celebró Sunset, soltando al cerdo y volvió a corretearlo.

Applejack miraba interesada la sonrisa de Sunset, quien se sentía… ¿viva? Más por el de perseguir al animal, era el sentir que no andaba en sus largas extremidades, sino en sus cortas pero fuertes patas. Tampoco en su largo tronco, sino con su silueta pequeña que terminaba con su hermosa cola de crin de fuego que se movía al viento. El moño se le soltó y ya no era más cabello, sino su melena acomodada de lado en su rostro con hocico y en su frente…podía sentir su cuerno, cargado de magia.

Sunset Shimmer se sintió, por un buen rato, una unicornio de nuevo y no se sintió tan feliz y completa en tantos días…o en años.

Applejack la contemplaba mientras ella soltaba al cerdo que correteó y se ponía de nuevo sobre sus piernas, las cuales le temblaron un poco y Sunset debió mantenerse un momento quieta para retomar su andar como humana.

"No tienes que decírmelo" pensó Applejack mientras Sunset se recogía el cabello y hablaba entusiasmada, con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes "Extrañas Equestria. Extrañas tu cuerpo. Extrañas tu naturaleza y eso, es lo que te ha inquietado estos meses", frunció el ceño, "pero… ¿Qué pesadillas tendrás para que luches y sufras? ¿Qué significa tu transformación? ¿Qué haces aquí, si extrañas tu verdadero hogar? No podemos seguir retrasando el planear robarte el libro, así no te expliques cómo desapareció. Necesitamos ayuda de Twilight Sparkle sí o sí, te guste o no".

-Sunset- le interrumpió -¿Qué cuenta Twilight Sparkle?

-¿Ah?

-Hace mucho que no nos cuentas sus conversaciones.

-Eh, sí, ¿no?- improvisó.

-Sí.

Se miraron en un incómodo silencio. Applejack levantó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Dime, ¿Qué cuenta? Es también mi amiga.

-Claro, claro- arrugó la frente -. Ah pues- mordió el labio -. Bueno, dice "hola"- sonrió nerviosa.

-Caramelo…sabes que al morder el labio y decir "ah pues" estás mintiendo.

-Bueno, bueno, no me he comunicado con ella hace mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- evitó el "ah pues" y morderse el labio –se me acabaron las páginas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! Por eso no he sabido de ella y Twilight está muy ocupada, ya sabes, ahora que es Princesa, el mapa y responsabilidades. No ha podido venir a visitarnos y darme otro libro.

-…

Se quedaron mirando, una a la otra. Applejack asintió y no insistió, con un movimiento de cabeza la hizo caminar hacia donde estaban conectadas las mangueras.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Sunset- le dijo Applejack mientras pasaba el chorro de agua que salía de la manguera sobre su cabellera rubia, desprendiendo la suciedad.

-Lo sé- respondió, paseando la manguera sobre sus hombros, sintiendo el agua bajar por su cuerpo, haciendo resbalar el lodo. Pero se le salió una sonrisa al sentir otro chorro de agua mojarle la cabeza.

-Vamos, no estemos serias…- y le soltó el moño para que su cabello de fuego se mojara bien. -. Hace mucho que las seis no hacemos nada juntas. Planeemos algo.

-Me parece bien- acordó, removiendo su cabello para que terminara de empaparse.

Tal vez era ese sentido maternal en Applejack pero miraba con ternura como Sunset se dejaba mojar con su manguera, pasando de su cabeza a sus hombros mientras Shimmer parecía ensimismada, ida, pensando en quién o qué rayos o recordando algo; tal como decía Thunderlane cuando describió a Sunset. De aquella sensación enigmática e impenetrable que emana cuando se encierra de esa forma.

Trataba de leerla. De sacarle lo que tanto parecía retener. ¿Pero si sólo la lastimaría y terminaría empeorando las cosas? Quería la ayuda de Twilight Sparkle pero ahora, tenían un obstáculo.

…

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- chilló Pinkie mientras las demás sólo torcieron el gesto, frustradas.

-Sí, dice que se le terminaron las páginas y por eso no se ha comunicado con ella estos meses- continuó la vaquera en la entrada de la escuela mientras caía el atardecer.

Había pedido a las cuatro chicas una reunión urgente tras despedir a Sunset de su granja.

-¿Y entonces?- soltó Fluttershy con las cejas curvadas.

-Pero dices que Twilight prometió que le daría otro libro- recordó Rainbow Dash -. Debe venir en cualquier momento.

-Ella es una princesa y ha de tener sus ocupaciones, ¿Quién sabe cuándo vendrá?- pensó Pinkie Pie.

-Chicas…- interrumpió Applejack -. ¿No lo notan? Está mintiendo.

Las cuatro contemplaron la seguridad de la vaquera.

-Sunset Shimmer me mintió- continúo, pensativa.

-Pero, querida… ¿Por qué tan segura?- dudó Rarity.

-Lo puedo sentir…lo pude ver en sus ojos, esa falta de seguridad y de culpa. Culpa de tener que mentirme.

-¿Pero por qué lo haría?- chilló Pinkie. -. ¡Somos sus amigas! Las amigas no nos mentimos entre sí.

-El burro hablando de orejas- murmuró Rainbow -. ¿Lo olvidan? Nosotras le mentimos a Sunset lo que provocó el incendio. Le ocultamos la pesadilla que tuvo despierta. Le ocultamos en lo que se está convirtiendo aunque nosotras mismas no sabemos en qué.

-¿Eso…eso nos hace malas amigas?- cuestionó Fluttershy y todas se miraron en silencio.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Rarity -. ¿Y si vuelve a tener esa pesadilla estando despierta? Quién sabe qué pasaría si se vuelve a descontrolar. Recuerden, Canterlot High tienen el pacto de silencio de los hechos ocurridos aquí.

-Y si Sunset Shimmer se nos va de las manos…- pensó Applejack preocupada y las demás se intercambiaron miradas.

-Puede que el pacto se rompa…- continuó Pinkie Pie, seria en la situación –y no podríamos culparlos, ya que están siendo amenazados por…por…

-No lo digas, Pinkie- interrumpió Fluttershy.

-Magia oscura- lo dijo la vaquera, llevándose la mano en la frente -. Algo amenaza a nuestra amiga y no sabemos qué hacer.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Rainbow tirando un puño sobre su mano, firme -. ¡Robaremos su libro y le escribiremos a Twilight le guste o no! ¡Dejemos de ser tan evasivas y actuemos a la de ya!

Applejack sonrió.

-Es lo mismo que había pensado yo.

-Y creo…- opinó Rarity – que tenemos una conversación pendiente con alguien…

Lo único seguro y cercano a Equestria…

-¡CHICAS!- gritó emocionada Sonata Dusk en un pequeña sala de visitas de la Casa Hogar -. ¡Qué gusto verlas de nuevo!- y rejuntó a todas para un abrazo -. Oh, pero falta una. Sunset Shimmer- se separó, curvando las cejas. -. Mmmm, sus energías están apagadas… me contrajo los músculos. Algo les preocupa.

-Sí, Sunset Shimmer- confirmó Rainbow -. Y es que de ella justo queremos hablar. Tú sabes de qué.

-Oooh- exclamó, asintiendo con un dedo en la barbilla y ojos grandes, hacia arriba mientras acariciaba su cerquillo -. Sabía que este día llegaría. Bueno, no exactamente este día martes, ¡Oh! Que por cierto es ¡MARTES DE TACOS!- volvió a sonreír y les guiñó el ojo -. Yo lo propuse. ¡Y a todos les gustó mi idea! En realidad soy como una asistente aquí y me llevo muy, muy bien con todos y la energía es muy agradable- aspiró sonriente. -. Suave…

-Me alegro que todo te esté marchando bien pero necesitamos que te concentres, Sonata- pidió Applejack.

-Claro, lo siento- y puso su cara más seria y sus ojos cerezas se pusieron firmes, aunque su característica ternura seguía allí -. Díganme, ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Que nos expliques mejor sobre esa magia oscura y un tal Rey Sombra que mencionaste, ya sabes, el día del incendio.

-Mmm- pensó Sonata, tomando asiento -. El Rey Sombra era un unicornio déspota y maligno pero muy, muy listo, con un don para la magia y muy poderosa. Gobernó un imperio en el que hay ponies de cristal pero no le duró mucho, ya que las dos gobernantes de Equestria, las princesas Celestia y Luna, lo derrotaron convirtiéndolo en sombra pero como les dije, es poderoso, listo y maligno, por lo que castigó a Equestria desvaneciendo en el aire el imperio.

-Eso… eso es muy cruel…- murmuró Fluttershy.

-Sí… desconozco si el imperio regresó ya que llevo mil años lejos de Equestria- continuó Sonata -. Pero el punto es, que el Rey Sombra creaba hechizos propios, realmente admirables pero los usaba para el mal, obviamente. Uno de ellos, es maldecir al reflejar una pesadilla, profundizar en tus oscuros temores y recuerdos, y expandir tu peor pesadilla.

Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se abrazaron, temblando. Rarity jugaba con las puntas de su cabello, nerviosa. Rainbow y Applejack miraban con atención a Sonata, reteniendo toda emoción.

-Entonces…- habló la deportista – ¿Nos estás diciendo que alguien o el propio Rey Sombra, está tras de Sunset Shimmer?

-Es lo que pienso…no sé, ya que se supone que el Rey Sombra fue derrotado- comentó, rascándose la cabeza y torciendo el gesto, insegura. -. Por lo que si es alguien más, debe tener una magia muy fuerte, ya que los hechizos de Sombra son muy complicados. Se los digo yo- suspiró -que lo intenté con Adagio y Aria. Pero no es nuestro estilo de magia. Acabamos gastando mucha magia en el esfuerzo hasta caer derrotadas. Nuestro fuerte es la magia a través de la música.

-Pero tú pareces tener más poder que las otras dos sirenas- comentó Rarity.

-Sí, pero lo mío son energías, mas no en sí un don de la magia- explicó. -. Además, ese día en el parque de diversiones, sentía una energía negativa en Sunset. La verdad, las tres sentimos esa energía en ella desde la primera vez, pero muy insignificante. Ahora, parece haberse triplicado…

-¿Por qué no nos los dijiste?- reprochó Pinkie con puchero inclinándose hacia ella. -. Pudimos haber estado advertidas. No haber dejado sola a Sunset. Tampoco dijiste nada en el hospital. Tuvimos que venir nosotras para que hablaras. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- insistió, sin poder ocultar lo defraudada que se sentía.

Sonata bajó las cejas, mirándola, sintiéndose muy culpable y avergonzada por guardar silencio.

Y peor si venía de Pinkie Pie.

-Lo…lo siento- murmuró bajando la mirada hacia sus pies -. Sólo… sólo soy una torpe exvillana. Más torpe en ser una débil e inútil con sus nuevas amigas- y le tembló la barbilla para dejar caer una cristalina lágrima, llena de arrepentimiento.

El cambio de humor de Sonata golpeó a las cinco, que se miraron entre sí al sentir una espesa bruma en el ambiente, aplastándolas, recordando de golpe que Sunset no era la única con una inexplicable magia en su persona.

-Está bien, Sonata- consoló Fluttershy colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que la joven levantara sus aguados y llorosos ojos cerezas con un puchero.

-Aawwww- jadeó Pinkie y reventó en llanto exagerado -.¡Lamento hacerte llorar!

-¡Lamento haberte mentido!- chilló elevando su llanto también.

-¡Lamento lamentar!

-¡Lamento lamentar que tu lamentes mi lamento!

-¡Lamento que tengas que lamentar el lamento que lamento porque tu lamentas haber lamentado!

-¡Lamento que tengas que lamentar un lamento tan largo!

Y se abrazaron, mezclando sus llantos mientras las demás las miraban con sonrisitas a la vez que suavizaban sus sienes.

-Oooookey. Suficientes disculpas- separó Rainbow a las chicas.

Pinkie sacó dos pañuelos, le entregó uno a Sonata y ambas al mismo tiempo se sacudieron sonoramente la nariz haciendo a Rarity asquear.

-Tarde o temprano, Sonata nos dio información que habrá que reflexionar- dijo Applejack, retomando el tema -Energía negativa…- pensó, rascándose la barbilla.

-Magia oscura…-continuó Rainbow.

-Poder alto de magia…-pronunció Rarity.

-Y Sunset Shimmer era una talentosa unicornio con la magia hasta llegar ser alumna directa de la Princesa Celestia…- exclamó Fluttershy.

-¡¿Qué, Qué?!- chilló Pinkie, agrandando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza -. ¡¿Están pensando que es la propia Sunset Shimmer que se está acumulando de magia oscura y tirando hechizos del Rey Sombra al retener todos sus temores y recuerdos?!- aspiró de sorpresa de nuevo, agrandando aún más los ojos -. ¡Un momento! ¡Para eso ella debió haber estudiado magia oscura! ¿Nuestra amiga sabe de magia oscura?

-¡Basta Pinkie! Dices muchas cosas que se debe asimilar de a poco- paró Sonata, con un gesto de confusión.

-Son suposiciones- dijo Rainbow, mirando a todas -. ¿Cierto?

-Pero unas muy buenas…pero no terminan de ser suposiciones- comentó Fluttershy.

-Es demasiado complicado- bramó Rarity llevándose dramáticamente una mano a la frente -. ¡Te necesitamos, Twilight Sparkle!

Para la mañana siguiente, a lo lejos, Applejack miró a Sunset Shimmer sacar cosas de su casillero. Tiró un suspiro, curvando las cejas. Se sentía frustrada, impotente, preocupada. Se llevó una mano hacia sus ojos para restregarlos.

-¿Está todo en orden?

La vaquera se quedó en esa posición pero esbozó una sonrisa. Ese chico seguía logrando eso.

-Se hace lo que se puede, Thunderlane.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Applejack desprendió las manos de la cara y lo miró para decirle que deje sus intentos de conquistador pero de su boca no salió nada, ya que el chico no mostraba ese semblante coqueto, ni se pasó su mano por su mohicano, tampoco levantó ambas cejas en son de coquetería. Realmente expresaba preocupación en su rostro, interés.

Honestidad.

La vaquera cerró la boca, exhalando con fuerza.

-Gracias, Caramelo. Pero dudo que puedas hacer algo para ayudarme.

-Podría intentarlo.

-Thunderlane- suspiró, mirándolo fijo -. El beso- sacudió la cabeza -. Ya te dije. Fue cosa de esa noche. No sé qué me pasó. Desconozco si algo le pusieron a las gaseosas o era mi preocupación por estar peleada con Sunset y fuiste muy amable y honesto, pero esa noche no fui yo, ¿entiendes? Así que por favor, sigue siendo el mismo Thunderlane. ¿Está bien? ¿O qué? ¿Crees que porque te besé ya supiste escoger quién te gusta en realidad?- señaló a Sunset con la barbilla -. Anda y di tus inútiles intentos de siempre. Las cosas no han cambiado- resopló -. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Sonó el timbre y la vaquera se marchó de allí, caminando tras Sunset Shimmer. Thunderlane torció la boca, mirándola irse.

Sunset caminaba con mirada hacia ningún lado pero desprendió su ensimismamiento al reconocer una silueta.

-¡Hey, Trixie!- la llamó pero Lulamoon pareció no escuchar y caminó un poco más de prisa, girando hacia el otro pasillo que cuando Sunset lo giró también, la encontró hablando con Cheerilee y la hacía caminar, alejándose más. …está ocupada- curvó las cejas.

Desde el lunes la veía repentinamente ocupada y no se habían hablado. Y ya empezaba a sentir el peso de su ausencia. Sunset dejó caer los hombros, continuando su marcha a su primera clase.

En otro pasillo, Brawly caminaba con los demás hacia al salón, silbando una canción que la banda estaba ensayando, cuando detuvo su andar al ver que Cherry Crash caminaba sentido contrario.

-Cherry- la llamó, dándose vuelta para ir tras ella -. Cherry… ¡Hey! ¡Cherry!- le alcanzó un brazo y ella se giró, sacando un audífono de una oreja.

-Oh, ¿Qué quieres, guapo?

Su voz salió apagada y había dibujado una sonrisa entre su rostro igual de apagado y ojos tristes. El baterista bajó las cejas, preocupado. Era de las amigas más cercanas pero, no era el único, y lamentaba sentir esa sensación de…cariño especial hacia ella. Sí, le gustaba Cherry, o más bien era atracción, como la mayoría de chicos rockeros, siendo una chica tan segura, energética y muy atractiva, y verla así le dolía.

-Amiga… ¿Qué te pasa, eh?- le levantó el rostro sujetándole la barbilla -. Desde ayer estás marchita. Te ves muy tierna pero entristece verte así.

-Ay, guapo, sólo estoy con mi periodo. Ya sabes, cambios de humor.

Como siempre, Cherry sin pelos en la lengua.

-No es cierto, Cherry- le refutó.

-¿Tú qué sabes, guapo? No eres mujer y si lo fueras, serías una muy fea- quiso hacer chiste pero su voz rota no lograba el objetivo, sólo preocupando más a su amigo.

-Cherry…- frunció el ceño. -. Mira, bonita, te pesco no sólo por verte así, sino que ya sonó el timbre y vas en dirección contraria al salón. ¿Planeas saltarte clases?

-Guapo- suspiró -. Sólo déjame tomar aire. Andrés me lo pide.

-¿Andrés?

-El que viene cada mes- de nuevo otro intento de chiste fallido.

-No estás así por tu regla, Cherry. Algo te pasa. Está bien si no me quieres decir pero habla con Mistery, ¿sí?

Y Cherry le asintió para colocarse de nuevo los audífonos y continuar con su andar.

La rockera llegó hacia la cancha de césped y se escondió bajo las gradas. Se sentó y de un bolsillo de su mochila sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Con ojos caídos lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca, aspirando el humo y después dejarlo salir por sus fosas nasales. Se le cerraron los ojos y dio otro sorbo. "Ya había olvidado tu sabor" y botó el humo con suavidad.

-Creí que lo habías dejado.

-Bueno…- suspiró, volviendo a inhalar–la situación lo demanda- habló mientras el humo escapaba. Abrió los ojos y levantó el cigarrillo hacia Flash Sentry -. ¿Quieres?

-Sabes que no fumo.

-Lo sé. Lo hice por educación.

-¿Educación a envenenar mis pulmones?

-¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Lo mismo pregunto.

Cherry regresó su mirada en frente y continuó fumando mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

-Me arriesgaré a ser un fumador pasivo- comentó Flash -. Todo terminó, ¿no? Entre Bonbon y tú.

La rockera volvió a botar el humo, recordando aquella noche en el que bebió un capuchino con Sentry y contó todo. Sólo Mistery y ahora Flash sabían su historia con la chica de especial personalidad. Y Mistery siempre le advirtió no ilusionarse, "conociendo a Bonbon…", decía.

-Lo veías venir, ¿cierto?- exclamó, con los ojos duros.

\- Si quieres que te sea sincero…

-Hazlo.

-Bueno, conociendo a Bonbon, sabía que esto pasaría.

Cherry tensó los músculos por la coincidencia.

-¿Todo el maldito mundo lo sabía menos yo?- murmuró con pesadez y se llevó de inmediato el cigarrillo a la boca, inhalando por mucho tiempo el humo hasta volver cenizas demasiado rápido el cigarrillo. Flash levantó una ceja.

-Cielos… ¡Deja de fumar!- y le arranchó el cigarrillo para apagar la punta presionándolo sobre el piso.

Cherry le frunció el ceño enojada y tiró todo el humo sobre su rostro, pero apenas lo hizo se arrepintió.

-¡Rayos! Lo siento, lo siento- exclamó entre los tosidos de Flash. -. En serio, guapo, lo lamento. Eso estuvo mal. Lo siento.

-Cherry…- frunció el ceño, mirándola -. No llores por eso. Está bien, te perdono.

-¿Llorar?- y se llevó las manos hacia sus mejillas, húmedas de lágrimas. No se había dado cuenta cuándo empezó a llorar. La joven cerró los ojos y le tembló la barbilla, abalanzándose sobre Flash -. Lo siento.

-Tranquila, amiga- le correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, el profesor Gruñón Rebuznón había faltado ese día, por lo que tuvieron la hora libre para charlar.

-¿Y Cherry?- preguntó Mistery acercándose al pupitre de Brawly y Ringo, sacando una cajita blanca -. ¿Mentas?

-Lo mismo preguntaba por Flash- dijo Ringo, aceptando las mentas.

-Cherry se saltó clases- avisó Brawly -. La vi muy mal.

-Lo sé- suspiró Mistery, guardando los caramelos.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Aprovechando que tenemos la hora libre.

-Eso mismo pensaba. Ojalá la encuentre enseguida- y dio la espalda para salir del salón.

…

-Me siento muy mal- lloriqueó Cherry entre sus brazos -. Sweet Breeze tenía razón. No tengo nada que valga la pena para que alguien se mantenga a mi lado.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, Cherry?!- bramó Sentry, apartándola para que lo mirara y Cherry lo hizo mientras continuaba su llanto, haciendo que sus ojos dorados se vieran más brillantes por las lágrimas que se contenían para luego caer y pasearse sobre su rostro, quitándole su maquillaje -. Tienes amigos que te adoran tal como eres.

-Hablas por hablar, Sentry- lamentó, cabizbaja.

-Cherry, te ves tan segura, fuerte, firme y despreocupada siempre, para cualquier situación, pero cuando de amor se trata, te desboronas. No porque no hayas tenido suerte en el amor signifique que no tengas nada que valga la pena, sólo que no ha llegado esa persona, que sepa valorarte en serio como lo hacemos Mistery, Ringo, Brawly, los demás chicos y yo- levantó sus manos para secarle las lágrimas y Cherry levantó la mirada hacia él de nuevo, observando su cálida sonrisa y ojos azules mirarla con real cariño -. Eres Cherry Crash. La genial e irresistible Cherry Crash, como te dices. Sé que te duele ahora el corazón, pero sanará, como las otras veces ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres una mujer poderosa y fuerte que el destino le recompensará cada lágrima que derramó- suspiró, cerrando los ojos -. El otro día hablé con Mistery sobre mis sentimientos hacia Twilight y…me dijo que en vez de amor veía sólo admiración… ¿Qué si tiene razón? ¿Me he estado engañando, engañándola entonces? No eres la única que está confundida, Cherry, y tampoco he tenido suerte con el amor- arrugó la frente, melancólico -. También en mi última relación me usaron, ¿recuerdas?- miró hacia un lado, pudiéndose ver recargado en una pared de la escuela con Sunset Shimmer sonriente y ojos dulces pero a la vez coquetos, siendo abrazada por él mientras sus brazos envolvían su cuello, haciéndolo sentir afortunado de que una chica tan hermosa y genial se haya fijado en él…o más bien no, nunca lo hizo. Y peor aún cuando supo su verdadero ser. Suspiró para borrar el amargo recuerdo -. Quedamos como amigos, ya no siento nada por ella y estamos bien pero…no puedo evitar sentir cierto, ¿resentimiento? Sunset Shimmer jugó conmigo, con mi corazón y creo que eso me ha mantenido confundido con Twilight.

Cherry dejó de llorar, mirando inmensamente agradecida a Flash por abrirse como ella lo había hecho. Quería y confiaba tanto en él, como con la propia Mistery. Su adolorido corazón latió lentamente y un agradable calor se expandió en su cuerpo, algo extraño para ella. Flash por su lado relajó la expresión de su rostro, tratando de entender su silencio y aquella mirada, ya que sus ojos dorados le dedicaban una jamás entregada.

-¿Cherry?- la llamó y la joven, todo lentamente, cerró los ojos, levantó sus manos hacia su rostro y lo atrajo a ella, para abrir sus labios y apretar los suyos, dándole un profundo beso que le hizo el corazón reventar su ritmo.

Los únicos labios que se movían eran los de ella. Flash estaba desconcertado, con los ojos bien abiertos y cejas curvadas, mirando el rostro ido de Cherry mientras sus labios trataban de obligar a los suyos a entregarse, pero él no se los iba corresponder.

Flash quiso retroceder la cabeza para romper el extraño beso, pero se quedó petrificado cuando Cherry levantó un brazo para ubicarlo tras su cuello, acercándose más para profundizar el beso, impidiéndole escape. Sentry cerró los ojos resignado y tras los nueve segundos que contó, le correspondió el beso, levantando los brazos hacia los suyos, apretándolos suavemente.

Podía saborear el tabaco que hace un rato inhaló. También tristeza, dolor y resignación entre los acolchonados labios rojos que mezclaba el sabor de sandía con los demás antes mencionados. Respiraban el mismo aire, llegaron a acercarse lo suficiente para sentir sus corazones sobre sus pechos, que latían irregularmente, desconcertados y confundidos.

Flash Sentry estaba viviendo el sueño de los chicos resignados a tener una oportunidad con la "genial e irresistible Cherry Crash". Aunque aquel sueño no era el suyo, Flash estimaba mucho a Cherry y temía herirla más si forcejeaba, pero esto era demasiado incómodo. Sabía a todo ese beso, todo menos amor y el sabor era amargo, no sólo por el tabaco. Ninguno de los dos merecían esta clase de beso y arriesgando lastimarla, la apartó de golpe que le dolieron los labios.

Lo siguiente que pasó, lo predijo. Cherry lo miró consternada, con los ojos entrecerrados y completamente sonrojada. Entonces, al mirarlo bien, cayó a la realidad de lo que había hecho. Cherry curvó las cejas, mirándolo aturdida y asustada, vidriándole los ojos y pegó su frente sobre su hombro, rompiendo en llanto, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez por confundirlo con alguien más.

Estaba de más decir quién era.

Flash la consolaba y le hablaba con naturalidad, mientras Cherry apretaba los dientes, apretándose contra él, confundida de lo que había hecho, por qué lo hizo y más aún, se sentía miserable, porque había besado al interés amoroso de su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto, varios metros de ellos pero suficiente para verlos, una desconcertada y descorazonada Mistery Mint retrocedía, sin dejar de ver aquella desgarradora escena de traición mientras reaccionaban los primeros brotes de lágrimas y escuchaba el fuerte crujir de su corazón que más que Sentry, fue Cherry quien se lo rompió.

…

Sonó el timbre del almuerzo y mientras Trixie salía del curso, una voz la nombró y Trixie se sacudió, tensa, por lo que aceleró el paso como si no fuera con ella. Otra vez.

-Un momento, ¿Me está evitando acaso?- se preguntó Sunset Shimmer y caminó a su mismo ritmo. -. Con este serían tres días que no me he podido encontrar con ella o se ve siempre "ocupada".

Trixie movía las piernas con rapidez, pero podía escuchar los pasos de Sunset tras ella, entonces aceleró el paso, y Sunset también. Movió las piernas casi al trote, y Sunset la imitó hasta que la ilusionista soltó a correr y Shimmer corrió tras ella.

-¡Trixie, no huyas!- exclamó Sunset.

-¡Deja a Trixie en paz, tengo que irme a…a…un lado!

-¡No es cierto!

Corrieron doblando una esquina ante la mirada escéptica de los demás.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes, Shimmer?!- gritó aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo!- aceleró el paso también.

-¡Yo no!

-¡TRIXIE!

-¡SUNSET!

Corrieron por los pasillos de casilleros, de vuelta a los salones, por la biblioteca, bajaron y subieron escaleras pero Trixie era demasiado rápida.

-¡¿Acaso eres maratonista?!- reprochó Sunset, ya agotada pero nada resignada.

-¡Los Lulamoon deben practicar algún deporte, Shimmer!- explicó, sudada pero aún con energía de reserva -. ¡Corro desde los nueve años de edad! ¡Trixie de por gusto no tiene esta figura en forma!- y tuvo tiempo de hacer un paréntesis al girar la cabeza y sonreírle con petulancia -¡Muere de envidia!

-¡Presumida!

Cuando volvían hacia los salones, Trixie abrió el de música y quiso encerrarse con seguro pero Sunset logró poner un pie entre la puerta y al Trixie querer cerrarla le presionó el pie.

-¡Mi pie!- gimoteó de dolor.

-¡Quítalo, boba!

-¡No, no lo haré! ¿Y me acabas de insultar? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Y ábreme la puerta!

-¡Te trituraré el pie!

-¡No importa, quiero hablarte!

Trixie gruñó frustrada mientras Sunset fruncía más el ceño y acercaron sus rostros, furiosas una con la otra, tirándose rayos por los ojos.

-¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA!- se gritaron ambas, lanzándose miradas frustradas y agotadas, acentuando sus ceños fruncidos pero al verse fijamente, cubiertas de sudor, agitadas y molestas entre sí, se le inflaron los cachetes al contener la risa y explotaron en carcajadas.

-Eh…- dijo una tercera voz.

Trixie y Sunset cesaron las risas y miraron dentro del salón, congelados a Whooves y Derpy abrazados entre sí.

-Oops, ¿interrumpimos algo?- se burló Trixie, sonriendo de lado y codeando a Sunset quien los miró fijo y les guiñó el ojo.

-¡Whooves!- chilló Derpy con una mala actuación de desentendida y le dio una cachetada. -. ¡Cómo pudiste convencerme!- exclamó, apartándose y llevando una mano a su frente estilo Rarity.

-Ay, Derpy, todos saben que este es su escondite- suspiró Trixie. -. Tú misma le contaste a Trixie.

-¿Ah, sí?- soltó y miró a Whooves, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y un cachete rojo -. ¡Lo siento!- y le besó varias veces la mejilla lastimada.

-¡Salgan, ¿quieren?!- bramó Sunset y Trixie abrió la puerta.

-Sí- apoyó la ilusionista, acercándose a Sunset sin apartar la mano de la puerta -. Necesitamos usar su "no tan" escondite.

-Necesitas un muffin con urgencia, Ditzy- suspiró Turner mientras Derpy seguía disculpándose seguido de besos en la mejilla sin parar, pero la propuesta la hizo detenerse de golpe y sonrió.

-¡Sí!- celebró ella pegándose a él. -. En serio. Lamento la cache…

-Sólo vámonos- se resignó rodando los ojos con una sonrisa mientras ya salían del salón y Trixie cerró la puerta, cubriéndoles una pesada oscuridad.

-¡Wow! Es muy oscuro. Con razón es su escondite. Inspira una sesión de besos- y Trixie sonrió lentamente, mirando a su amiga y levantó ambas cejas con rapidez y guiñó un ojo, en rol de seductora. Sunset levantó una ceja, dubitativa.

-Ah…

-¡Ya quisieras, Shimmer!- y se carcajeó apoyándose a la puerta. -. ¡Todo el mundo ya quisiera! Jajajaja. Hubieras…jajaja…hubieras visto tu cara jajajaja- e imitó una exagerada mueca patidifusa, carcajeándose después. -. ¡Valió oro! jajajaja

-Ridícula…- murmuró Sunset sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si mi padre me oyera hacer ese tipo de chistes…- siguió riéndose y negó con la cabeza -. ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!

Sunset le sostuvo la mirada mientras Trixie aún se sonreía por su comentario. Suspiró, poniéndose más seria, recordando cómo llegaron aquí en primer lugar.

-Trixie… respecto a cómo reaccioné de lo que me dijiste en el hospital, pues yo…

-Shimmer, no tienes que decir nada- interrumpió Trixie, manteniendo una sonrisa relajada -. Igual, Trixie no esperaba respuesta- mintió -. No tiene importancia. No es que se diga la graaaan cosa. No es nada, déjalo.

Sunset frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?

-Eso Trixie cree- encogió los hombros, restándole importancia y Sunset desvió la mirada, decepcionada -así que dejemos eso de lado y salgamos a almorzar, ¿Está bien?

-Bueno, creo…

Trixie abrió la puerta, suspirando de cierto alivio por salvar su orgullo al ser rechazada como mejor amiga de Sunset Shimmer, pero a la vez bajó las cejas, al no ser reconocida como ella lo hizo con Sunset. Por otro lado, la joven de piel dorada le inquietaba que para Trixie, no haya sido importante al confesarle que la consideraba su mejor amiga. ¿Tal vez dudaba esto de la amistad? No podría culparla, ya que pasó gran parte de su vida, por no decir toda, sin saber lo era ser amigo y tenerlos. Aún así, para Sunset, sí era su mejor amiga, y le hubiera gustado responderle esa misma noche de igual forma pero…

*flashback*

_-"Algún día seré una pony importante y digna de admirar- decía Sunset Shimmer frente a un grupo de pequeños unicornios con cierta arrogancia, que hizo a los ponies resoplar torciendo los ojos, como diciendo "ya empezó". -. Y Moon White estará a mi derecha cuando llegue ese día._

_Todos los potrillos pusieron su atención en el unicornio de pelaje blanco y ojos grises, quien sonreía sin sorpresa de lo que decía Sunset en su presentación al curso intensivo de magia._

_-Dice un dicho que hay que tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más- prosiguió la unicornio dorada -. Pero no dicen nada de los mejores amigos. Yo sé que el tonto y molesto potrillo de melena negra es mi único amigo._

_El alumnado rió y Moon White frunció el ceño._

_-¡Hey, Sunny!- se quejó._

_-Pero…- continuó -. Él es el mejor amigo que existe en toda Equestria y cuando suba al poder, reemplazando a la Princesa Celestia, Moon White estará a mi lado, que aunque sea igual o peor de molesto que un Parasprites, es muy listo, es un friki fanático de Star Swirl y es talentoso con la magia, y no veo mejor pony ayudándome a gobernar, como lo hizo alguna vez la Princesa Luna- y le lanzó una sonrisa confiada levantando una ceja -, pero sé que él jamás me va a traicionar. _

_Y el coro de grandes carcajadas dejó desconcertada a Sunset. El grupo de alumnos se burló de su exposición ante su fantasioso e imposible plan de ser una princesa alicornio ¡y peor aún! la sucesora de Celestia. La unicornio se sintió enteramente humillada pero a la vez enfurecida, así que frunció el ceño pero con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza._

_Shimmer caminaba fuera del salón con la mirada gacha, aún recibiendo las bufas de sus compañeros tras sus espaldas. La unicornio frunció el ceño, decidida. "Ya verán todos. Verán que mi destino es el de ser la siguiente princesa alicornio, no habrá estorbo y cuidado con el que se ponga en mi camino, lamentarán haberse burlado de…" detuvo sus pensamientos cuando un brillo mágico gris haló su cola._

_-¡Odio que hagas eso, Moon White!- se quejó y el unicornio se puso a su lado con una sonrisa sellada en su rostro._

_-Pero no puedes odiarme a mí. Soy tu mejor amigo, el mejor de toda Equestria, ¿recuerdas?- unió la punta de su cuerno con el suyo -. Y tú la mía. Yo creo en ti". _

Sunset suspiró mirando fijamente a Trixie. "Alguna vez fui la mejor amiga de alguien" le decía a la ilusionista pero en su cabeza "pero no fui la mejor de Equestria como lo fue él. Yo estaba en lo correcto. Moon White nunca me traicionó. Fui yo, y no quiero cometer el mismo error contigo…jamás me perdonaría si te lastimo" y se puso al lado de Trixie, enroscando su brazo con el suyo y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro, como de una manera, disculparse y emitir que sentía lo mismo que ella…aunque para según Sunset, para la ilusionista no fue importante.

Trixie se sorprendió por el gesto pero se le salió una sonrisa suavizando la mirada al recorrerle aquel característico dulce sentimiento y energía, que provenía de su amiga. "Siempre haces sentir a Trixie tan querida…tan esperanzada a que todo no está perdido…es un hecho, si aún no me consideras como te considero yo, lo haré…pase lo que pase, después de todo, un Lulamoon nunca se da por vencido" y continuaron caminando hacia la Cafetería.

…

Cherry Crash caminaba solitariamente hacia la Cafetería cuando divisa a Mistery Mint más adelante. La rockera torció el gesto, tragando saliva. Aceleró el paso para alcanzarla. Aunque sabía que podría perder su amistad, debía ser sincera, revelarle lo que había hecho y hacer lo que sea, hasta lo imposible por tener su perdón.

-Mistery…- la llamó y le colocó una mano sobre un hombro. Pero la joven de ojos morados le sacudió los hombros, se dio media vuelta a la vez que levantaba una mano y le abofeteaba.

-¡Cínica, traidora, mal amiga!- vociferó agitada ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos que caminaban por allí. Cherry se llevó ambas manos hacia la mejilla cacheteada, mirando a su amiga -. ¡No tienes que decir nada, yo los vi, los vi, Cherry!- escupió, vidriándole los ojos -. ¡Un beso! ¡Fue un beso, uno real, uno…uno bien dado!- continuaba, recordando en su cabeza a Cherry sobre el pecho de Flash entregándose a besos. La joven sacudió la cabeza con violencia mientras se le desbordaban las lágrimas -¡Rayos, Cherry, de todos los chicos de Canterlot High! ¡¿Por qué precisamente él?!

-¡No sé qué me pasó!- admitió, agitada -. Estaba triste, perdida…y él estaba ahí.

-¡Ay, por favor, qué excusa para más basura barata dices! Además, ya estabas así también cuando te encontraste con Brawly ¿Por qué entonces no lo besaste a él? ¡Maldición!- se sacudió -. ¡Te gustan las chicas, Cherry, debiste desearlo realmente y eso es lo que más me duele! ¡¿Qué rayos te gusta?! ¡¿Quién te gusta entonces?! ¡¿Flash Sentry o Bonbon?!

-¡Mistery!- la quiso callar, mirando a los alumnos presentes que empezaron a murmurar el nombre de Bonbon, sorprendidos.

Entonces Mistery se calló de golpe. Odiaba a Cherry. Estaba contra Cherry. Pero ahora comprometió a Bonbon, quien no tenía culpa de su arranque.

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!- le reclamó Mistery.

-Mentitas, detente y esc…

-¡No, no me digas así! ¡No, nunca más, traidora! ¡Dejaste de ser mi mejor amiga! ¡No me vuelvas a hablar nunca, NUNCA, traidora!- le dio la espalda y salió de prisa de allí.

Cherry se quedó de pie, sintiendo las miradas de los demás ardiéndole la piel, al filo de reventar en lágrimas, pero una voz la terminó por quebrar:

-Cherry… ¿Eso hiciste?

Y la rockera torció el gesto, tapándose el rostro, saliéndosele disparadas las lágrimas.

**FINITO.**

**Aquí otro capítulo más. Espero les haya gustado ;)**

**Esperaba subir este cap desde hace mucho xD pero me salió largo así que debí dividirlo en dos partes, y el que sigue también ya quiero jejeje…ya verán lo que les espera…chan chan…CHAN. Jejeje.**

**Como siempre, les deseo una excelente semana.**

**Dejen y gracias por los review y follow, seguir la historia, nos vemos el próximo miércoles y…**

**¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	19. Tu Amistad Es Mágica II

**Tu amistad es mágica…**

**Parte II**

_-Cherry… ¿Eso hiciste?_

_Y la rockera torció el gesto, tapándose el rostro, saliéndoseles las lágrimas._

…

Los alumnos continuaron caminando hacia la Cafetería, dejando el drama atrás mientras Cherry se mantenía sin voltear.

-No…no tienes derecho a reclamar nada…- jadeaba Crash, sin detener el llanto -. No tienes…no tienes…tampoco por qué decírselo a Bonbon- se dio vuelta para encarar a Trixie pero dejó las palabras en la garganta al ver que no se encontraba sola.

Sunset Shimmer estaba al lado de Lulamoon y enseguida sintió que estaba de más. Abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar para mirar a Trixie.

-Yo…las dejo hablar…

-Sí, gracias, Sunset- le sonrió Trixie y Sunset a ella, para luego mirar a Cherry y tratar de sonreírle también, con confianza.

-No hay mucho qué decir- dijo Cherry mientras trataba de retomar la compostura y Sunset se alejaba. -. No tengo que darte explicaciones. Ni a ti ni a Bonbon.

-Sí que las tienes- refutó, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que un grupo de estudiantes acaban de escuchar que tenías a Bonbon como interés amoroso? ¿Esperarás a que se entere por sucios murmullos en vez de escucharlo directamente de ti?- negó con la cabeza -. Cherry Crash… ¿Cobarde?

-¿Y tú de cuando acá te crees con el derecho de venir a decirme qué hacer?- reprochó, ceñuda.

-Desde que te metiste con una amiga de Trixie- contestó, firme, y Cherry la contempló -. Bonbon es amiga de Trixie y me compete, muchísimo. Y no quiero que aparte de ser el chisme del momento, tenga que enterarse que lo saben por una discusión en la que está envuelta. Claro, aparte de saber que besaste a Sentry.

-¡¿Besaste a Flash Sentry?!

Una silueta se recargó sobre Cherry, y Trixie agrandó los ojos.

-¡Derpy!- se quejó la ilusionista y volteó, mirando al grupo de sus amigos caminar más atrás. Entre ellos Bonbon.

-¡Eso es una bomba!- celebraba Derpy ingenua mientras daba brinquitos pero se detuvo de golpe, para mirarla mejor -. Pero no tienes cara de haberlo disfrutado, ¿Tan mal estuvo?

-¡Por Dios, Derpy, vete!- exclamó Trixie desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lyra con el resto tras ella.

Derpy se volteó a ellos, abrió la boca para hablar o más bien, chismosear, pero entonces Trixie se abalanzó sobre su espalda para taparle la boca desde atrás y ambas cayeran al suelo.

-mammameemme- se quejaba Derpy, forcejeando con Trixie.

-La caída no estuvo planeada, Trixie lo siente pero no dejaré que seas una chismosa.

-mamemema.

-¿Qué?

-ammamme.

-Trixie te soltará pero más vale que no seas chismosa- y la soltó.

-¡Mi mufffiiiin!- lamentó y Trixie sólo ahí se dio cuenta que Derpy tenía una bolsa de papel en una mano, la cual se aplastó por la fuerza de la caída.

-¿Qué te sucede, Lulamoon?- se quejó Whooves para levantar a una lamentosa Derpy que ni bien de pie, abrió la bolsa para tomar el postre y ver cómo se deshacía en su mano, cayendo trozos y migajas al suelo.

-¡CRUEEEELLDDAAAADDDD!

-Lo…lo siento, Derpy- se apresuró Trixie -. Trixie te comprará los que quieras en la Cafetería pero en serio lo siento.

Derpy la miró y asintió, lentamente.

-Igual me lo merezco por querer ser chismosa.

-Pues…sí.

Derpy miró a Cherry.

-Lo siento pero…- entrecerró los ojos y se desconectó la disculpa -. ¡Wow! En serio tu rostro… ¡Te ves terrible! Debes estarla pasando muy mal, ¿no?

Cherry descompuso un poco el rostro haciendo notar a los demás la imprudencia de Derpy. Pasado esto, Cherry no pudo evitar mirar a Bonbon y Bonbon a ella.

-¡Necesitas un muffin con urgencia!- corearon Whooves y Trixie, tomaron a Derpy de cada mano y la condujeron a la Cafetería.

-Vamos, Bonboncito- le dijo Lyra a su amiga enroscando un brazo al suyo y miró a Cherry. -. Disculpa a Derpy, a veces puede ser imprudente. Pero en serio espero te sientas mejor, sea lo que te ocurre, ¿ok?- le sonrió.

Como si no fuera de por sí incómodo, el comentario hizo que Bonbon torciera el gesto y Cherry mirara hacia otro lado. Lyra haló a Bonbon para caminar pero ella no movió ni un músculo y se soltó de su brazo.

-Espera- le dijo -. Tengo que hablar con Cherry.

"¿Por qué la tortura continúa?", se preguntó Crash mientras Lyra asentía y se marchaba con Bicmac tras el resto.

Bonbon la miró y Cherry cerró los ojos, realmente no quería estar ahí, oírla.

-Sólo…- comenzó Bonbon –quiero decir que…lamento que estés así por mi culpa.

Cherry se golpeó la frente con una mano, paseándosela por el rostro con fuerza que parecía querer arrancárselo que hizo a Bonbon arrugar la frente.

-¿Qué quieras que te diga, Bonbon?- preguntó con voz amarga-. ¿Gracias por el pésame? Pues gracias.

Bonbon desvió la mirada mientras Cherry ya no se aguantaba nada.

-Besé a Flash Sentry- escupió -. Lo besé y ahora Mistery me odia, porque a ella le gustaba. Ahora por reclamarme, ida del dolor, un grupo de estudiantes escucharon que me gustas y ya sabes cómo son los rumores de pasillos que pueden tergiversar todo.

Los ojos celestes de Bonbon de los firmes y duros que siempre están, flaquearon, pero permaneció sin reaccionar. Cherry apretó los dientes ceñuda.

-¡Di algo, Bonbon! ¡No te quedes con esa cara inexpresiva en un momento como este!- sonó la boca, encogiéndose de hombros -. ¡Y bueno! ¿A mí que me debe importar? Ya cumplí con decirte, pero te dije del beso sólo por lo que provocó, no porque deba darte explicaciones. ¡Qué te importa! ¡A mí no me importa! Yo…yo…- hizo una pausa, porque ni ella misma se creía sus palabras. Los ojos de Cherry vidriaron con fuerza -.¡¿Por qué me haces sentir de esta manera?!- le reclamó -. ¡¿Por qué me debilitas en vez de hacerme sentir fuerte?! ¿Por qué influyes tanto…en mi sensibilidad? Ni Sweet ni Stormy me han hecho sentir…lo que tú me haces sentir…yo te…tú…- y rompió una vez más en llanto.

Y era estúpido. Bonbon era una pesada, una huraña, no ponía miel en la flecha al decir lo que piensa, siempre seria, hasta sin expresión, con su ceño fruncido, la hacía enojar, ¡Rabiar!…pero así la quería, porque sabía que podría ser dulce, sensible, honesta, era única, con estilo propio y algo más tenía, algo que le provocaba atraparla sin poder mirar a nadie más.

Y es que se había enamorado de ella. Lo que sólo causó que se deshiciera en más lágrimas.

Bonbon de a poco levantó el rostro para mirarla. Caminó para estar frente a ella, le quitó las manos de su rostro y admiró sus ojos dorados llorosos mientras le bajaba las manos y los enredaba con los de ella.

Cherry se quedó con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza pero toda duda se disipó cuando Bonbon se le acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, para después darle otro y otro hasta abrirlos completamente y adueñárselos, saboreándolos, perdiendo cuidado, como queriendo borrar el beso de Flash y le agarró el rostro, con ambas manos, apretándolo. Cherry sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, ya que nunca Bonbon la había besado tan…suelta.

-Yo te empujé a ese beso - le dijo entre besos que Cherry devolvía enseguida, hasta torpe, con temor que lo esté sólo imaginando -. Dime qué beso te gusta más. Dime quién te gusta más y si no es el mío, me iré.

-No, no te vayas- jadeó, rodeándola con sus brazos -. No te vuelvas a ir, te quiero a ti, lo juro, Bonbon, tus besos- hizo pausa para seguirla besando, como si competían cuál de las dos dominaba -. Tus besos…no tengo palabras, me vuelves loca, con tu forma de ser, con tus ojos duros, con esa sonrisa rara en tu rostro y tus vestidos…rayos, te extraño, no me dejes de nuevo- suplicó quebrándole la voz -. Eres mi Lady y yo tuya. Pero no vuelvas a dejarme. No juegues conmigo…Por favor.

Bonbon sintió húmedas sus mejillas, pero no eran sus lágrimas. Abrió los ojos y se separó para ver cómo en el rostro de Cherry se le resbalan hilos de lágrimas.

En tan sólo imaginar que ella era la causante de esas lágrimas, de aquel rostro roto, hizo que su corazón se revolcara.

Bonbon retomó el beso, enroscando su cuello hasta levantarse con la punta de sus pies y Cherry la envolvió, devolviéndoselo.

Sus corazones iban muy de prisa, y tenían muy poca intensión de parar. Por lo que la rockera se movió, sin detener el beso ni alejar a Bonbon en ningún momento, torpemente llegando a una puerta, la abrió de golpe y la hizo entrar elevándola un poco del suelo y girándola para que pasara. Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuerpo de Bonbon para apegarla en ella pero la vibración del golpe al cerrarse las hizo separarse un breve momento pero enseguida reclamaron para fundirse de nuevo en sus labios.

El aula vacía acentuaba el sonido de sus respiraciones irregulares y de sus labios moverse, entregarse, con demasía, cuando Cherry desvió sus labios de los suyos. Bonbon sintió cortos besos detrás de su oreja que bajaban de vuelta al cuello, cerrándosele los ojos y suspirando entre su cuello disfrutando de la sensación que la hacía sentir que brillaba, alzando su mano a su cabello corto verde y haciendo puños entre unos mechones que animó sólo los besos de Cherry, robándole más suspiros y que su corazón terminara por enloquecer.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejarla ir?", se preguntó Bonbon, rozando sus labios a un lado del rostro de Cherry acariciando su cabellera. Tal vez porque quería que se quedara.

No había que negarse más, darle más vuelta. Quería esto. Quería sentirse así, con ella, y no perderlo de nuevo. No dejaba de ser la misma Bonbon que todos conocían, sólo porque lo que se supone que debía sentir por un chico, lo había sentido por Lyra y ahora, por Cherry Crash…ambas chicas.

Sabía la intolerancia que aún existía. De tantas cosas que se dicen…que se escuchan…algo que se le venía encima al aceptarse y aceptar a la chica que la hacía sentir tan querida y a quien quería.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Cherry de explorar entre su cuello se apartó, le tomó el rostro que estaba rojo ante sus besos y la hizo mirar, comprobando al fin una expresión diferente en ella que no sea seriedad o ninguno. Veía sus ojos celestes más suaves y con cierto brillo, mirándola fijo, con ternura, sus facciones también se habían suavizado, sus labios estaban levemente separados, de donde salía un aire caliente que acariciaba el rostro de Cherry y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la hacían ver tan dulce y tierna…representando al fin la razón de su nombre.

Cherry sonrió. Veía amor en el rostro de Bonbon.

-Estoy contigo, Bonbon- le dijo, firme y seria, comprometida -. Trixie tiene razón. Debo ser más paciente y lo seré porque te quiero. ¿Me oíste?- volvió a besarla -. Te quiero, Bonbon- y le tomó una mano para colocarla sobre su pecho, donde podía sentir un enloquecido corazón latir desaforadamente.

-Yo…- balbuceó, sorprendida de que su corazón latía…exactamente igual al suyo. Cerró los ojos pero los abrió enseguida, sonriendo, soltando por primera vez un: -. Te quiero- y la sedujo bajando las manos, con sus ojos concentrados sobre los suyos, mientras la acariciaba lentamente a los lados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura y la haló hacia ella, pegando sus vientres, lo que hizo suavizar sus ojos dorados y sonrojar las mejillas, mirándola con cariño y Bonbon elevó la sonrisa, sólo esa que Cherry le provoca sacar, juntando sus frentes, susurrando: -. Yo también te quiero, Cherry Crash- hizo unir de nuevo sus ya algo cansados labios, y sin saberlo, dijo lo que Cherry tanto necesitaba escuchar: - vales todo para luchar, por ti.

…

La Cafetería, como siempre, estaba en ese ambiente típico de cubiertos que chocan contra los platos, conversaciones que se enredaban con otras y unas que otras risas se escuchaban…cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Beatrix Lulamoon!

Trixie agrandó los ojos y la comida que tragaba se quedó en plena garganta que Derpy se puso de pie en un salto y le dio un sólo puñetazo en la espalda. La comida resbaló pero…

-¡Casi le vuelvas los pulmones a Trixie!- bramó la ilusionista pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, sino para encontrar a su padre entrar a la Cafetería, buscándola -. Oh, no- se puso nerviosa.

-¿Ése es tu padre?- preguntó Bicmac levantando una ceja.

-¡Parece furioso!- exclamó Lyra, curvando las cejas.

-Trixie lo sabe…- jadeó para ponerse de pie e ir a presentarse.

La joven caminó hacia él y al escuchar los pasos, Serverus apenas la vio, caminó hacia ella, le tomó un brazo y la haló de golpe en su dirección.

-Padre…- murmuró, mirando a sus compañeros, avergonzada de que la tratara así frente a todos.

-¡Ahora no, Beatrix!- la frenó para halarla a la fuerza para que lo mirara de frente ante su colérico rostro-. ¡Ni sabes en el lío que te has metido! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de ensuciar nuestro linaje?! ¡¿Cuándo actuarás como una Lulamoon?!- se quejaba sacudiéndole el brazo.

Y los ojos rosados oscuros de Trixie se vidriaron, mirando hacia abajo, sintiéndose nada mientras empezaba a hiperventilar.

-¡Trixie!- se puso de pie Sunset Shimmer desde su mesa y Serverus al verla, algo encendió la llama de su furia.

Mientras Sunset lo miraba preocupada, Serverus lo hacía con amenaza, y ella no entendía el por qué.

-Padre, basta…- murmuró Trixie, mirándolo con ojos caídos.

-Señor Lulamoon- ingresó Celestia a la Cafetería -. ¿Qué es este espectáculo en mi escuela?

-¡Yo sólo vine por mi hija!- exclamó, desviando la mirada de Sunset hacia la directora.

Shimmer hizo el movimiento para ir hacia ellos pero Trixie le lanzó una mirada y negó con la cabeza para que se quedara en donde estaba.

-Si acostumbra a tratar a su hija de esa manera en su casa, no permitiré que lo haga bajo el techo de mi escuela- encaró Celestia, ceñuda y firme -. Y no debería de hacerlo ni en su casa. Esas no son maneras de tratar a un hijo, por más enojado que estuviera.

Serverus la ignoró por completo y caminó de prisa hacia la salida, arrastrando a Trixie en el trayecto como si fuese un saco qué tirar.

-¡Trixie!- volvió a exclamar Sunset sin resistir el trato hacia ella y se alejó de la mesa pese los peros de sus amigas.

-Sunset…- la llamó Celestia, tras ella.

-¡No!- le refutó, mirándola decidida y Celestia la contempló -. No puedo permitir que Trixie sea tratada así, no puedo…ella ya no está sola, ¡Me tiene a mí!- y se giró para ir tras ellos pero…

-¿Y qué vas hacer?- la atajó tomándola de un brazo y la hizo mirar -. Sólo complicarás las cosas y vas hacer que Trixie pase mayor vergüenza.

-Pero…

-Dale un día. Habla con ella mañana cuando venga, cuando las cosas se calmen.

Mientras Sunset se resignaba, Serverus caminaba hacia donde Trixie le indicaba donde estaba su casillero, en donde Bonbon estaba pegada al suyo y Cherry frente a ella, con un brazo rodeándole el cuello lo que hizo a Serverus agrandar los ojos.

-Trixie- soltó Bonbon haciéndose a un lado al verla halada de su padre y rompieron la cercanía. -. ¿Qué sucede?

-Recoge todo- dijo Serverus a su hija, que una vez que sacó la mochila iba cerrando su casillero.

Trixie lo miró arrugando la frente, queriendo refutarle pero la mirada ácida la detuvo.

-He dicho…

-Ya voy- y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Bonbon frunció el ceño, mirando las extremidades de Trixie temblar como hoja.

-Señor, ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Bonbon, preocupada.

Pero Serverus la ignoró, como si no fuese con él.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- insistió.

Bonbon se lo quedó mirando sin tener respuesta. Entonces Cherry le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos, lo que hizo que el hombre endureciera más el rostro. Bonbon se dio cuenta de lo que quiso demostrarle Cherry con ese gesto y percibió con sabor amargo la reacción de Serverus. Miró a Cherry y ella asintió una vez.

-Pues lo siento- le dijo Bonbon firme captando el mensaje -, pero Trixie es mi amiga, no me importa, porque me preocu…

-Estoy bien, Bonbon- le interrumpió Trixie, dándole una forzada sonrisa. -. Por favor, vete almorzar.

-No, Trixie.

-Bonbon- suplicó con los ojos vidriosos y su amiga la miró, impotente, siendo halada suavemente por Cherry.

-Cuídate, Trixie- deseó Cherry y miró a Serverus -. Con permiso y buenas tardes- y ambas se fueron de allí.

-¿Ya guardaste todo?- preguntó su padre.

Trixie despegó la última cosa de su casillero, ahora completamente vacío, como su pecho. Le tembló la barbilla al abrir la boca.

-Me… me sacarás de Canterlot High, ¿cierto?

-Obvio que sí.

A Trixie se le resbaló una lágrima, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

Su padre no contestó, sólo la volvió a tomar del brazo y la haló a la salida, hasta el auto negro y entraron.

Una vez en la mansión, Serverus no perdió tiempo y la condujo hacia la sala, donde un hombre con uniforme de cuerpo entero aguardaba frente a una laptop y se marchó hacia la otra habitación apenas ingresaron. Serverus reprodujo un video y la hizo sentar para que lo vea.

Trixie al principio no reconoció lo que veía, ya que estaba en modo nocturno, pero entonces vio una silueta familiar, una silueta que parecía hablar sola, que después se puso a llorar, como si abrazara a alguien cuando era la única en la habitación. Después hubo silencio, un par de minutos de silencio para que después esta desprendiera alas de fuego de su espalda. "¡TU NO ERES TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" bramó la criatura que empezó a atacar con bolas de fuego el lugar.

Trixie se llevó una mano a su pecho y la otra a su frente, admirada al ver lo que la cámara de seguridad del juego de la Casa de los Espejos grabó a Sunset Shimmer incendiar el lugar. El video continuó mostrando cómo se elevaba hacia el tumbado, tirando fuego hasta tomar vuelo y atacar a una persona. A Pinkie Pie.

Trixie sentía el corazón acelerado, desconociendo a la criatura que arrinconaba y amenazaba a su propia amiga.

-¡Esa es tu amiga!- exclamó Serverus señalando la pantalla-. ¡La que invitaste a la gala! ¡A la que pudo causar otra tragedia como esta ya que atacó verbalmente a tu prima!

Trixie desprendió la mirada del video para verlo.

-¡Así como lo oyes! Tu tía me llamó llena de pánico, ¡Tu "amiguita" amenazó a Lady Honey!

-¡No, no es cierto!

-¡Hay testigos, Beatrix! Su pareja y otros jóvenes vieron lo sucedido- sacudió la cabeza -. ¡¿Y qué se supone que es ella?! ¡¿Qué clase de criatura es para transformarse y atacar a la gente?! Tu prima dijo que su temperatura estaba hirviendo, que hasta vio fuego salir de ella pero su madre no le creyó. ¡Pero con este video aporta que es verdad! ¡¿Qué si se hubiera transformado en la gala?! ¡¿Qué clase de amigos tienes, Beatrix?!

-¡Ella no estaba consciente de lo que hacía!- la defendió, poniéndose de pie -. ¡Ella no sabe lo que le pasa!

-¡Pues que se vaya a averiguarlo! ¡Tú no volverás a verla, ni a ella ni a ninguno más de esa escuela! ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de Celestia y Luna al permitir esta locura?

-¡Sunset Shimmer no es lo que crees! ¡Ella y sus amigas han defendido la escuela de otras amen…!- se mandó a callar con los ojos desorbitados.

Había roto el pacto de silencio.

-¡¿Cómo?!- explotó -. ¿Hay más como ella? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No entiendo cómo pueden…!- decía ido de la indignación. -. ¡No, esto es un peligro para nuestra ciudad!

-¡Padre, escúchame!

-¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Esto lo tiene que saber la alcaldesa, el presidente! ¡Deben deshacerse de ellas!

-¡NO!- gritó pisando con fuerza el piso con un pie -. ¡No voy a permitir que destruyas la vida de mi mejor amiga!

-¡¿Mejor amiga?! ¡Beatrix, por favor, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Ese monstruo no es tu amiga! Y jamás, ¿escuchas? ¡Jamás volverás a verla! ¡Yo mismo me ocuparé de eso! ¡Ni a ella, ni a ninguno más de Canterlot High!

-¡No es un monstruo!- explotó Trixie -. ¡Y no puedes, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Sunset Shimmer me enseñó sobre la amistad, me enseñó a ser amiga para los amigos que tengo ahora! ¡Enseñó a Trixie que existe toda clase de amor! ¡Yo amo a mis amigos, me amo cómo soy ahora y esperaré a que mi corazón me diga a quien besar, no cuando por una orden tuya para que Trixie se acerque al primer buen hijo heredero que quieres hacer nuero! ¡Así que no puedes alejarme de ella porque es la persona más importante de mi vida, la única que le ha dado esperanzas a Trixie, la única que creyó en Trixie cuando nadie no y ha hecho a Trixie más feliz de lo que ha sido en años, permitiéndole sentirse realmente querida y hacerle dar cuenta que puede entregar lo mismo!- tiró una risa amarga -. ¡¿Pero tú qué sabrás de eso?! ¿Amor? ¡Desprecias a mi madre, me separaste de ella por años y me limitas sus visitas! ¡No puedo verla, no puedo amarla como quiero!- agitada y llorando, se llevó las manos hacia su pecho, donde su corazón se aceleraba caóticamente -. ¡Trixie tiene mucho amor que dar y no podía hacerlo, pero cuando al fin lo puede hacer ¿Me lo vas a quitar?!- se sacudió y lo encaró de frente -. ¡No es justo! ¡A mí sólo me controlas, me regañas, me exiges y exiges, me presionas y Trixie está harta, harta de sentir que te decepciona todo el tiempo por más que se esfuerza a ser alguien que no es!- lo señaló, temblándole el brazo -. ¡Tú nunca amaste a mi madre, tú nunca amaste a Trixie! ¡Tú no amas a nadie ni a nada más que al apellido Lulamoon!

Trixie estaba temblando, con el corazón agitado, latiéndole demasiado de prisa. Se desconoció totalmente, que pese el miedo que le tenía a su padre, pudo disparar las palabras que tanto retenía. Tantos años acumulando, aguantando todo, la hizo explotar hoy. Y es que no podía…no debía…no quería que le quitara lo único bueno que al fin había encontrado en su vida; la amistad y su magia de convertir una vida amarga, en una más dulce.

Cerró los ojos, dejando derramar las lágrimas frustradas mientras su padre sólo la contemplaba.

-Beatrix…- habló con rejalada calma que perturbó más a Trixie, haciéndola mirar -. Tienes dos opciones…

…

Era tarde.

Más de la medianoche.

Pero Trixie estaba con su ropa de siempre, sentada en la orilla de la cama, recibiendo la brisa fría que salía del balcón de su cuarto…más enorme y vacío que nunca envuelto en su oscuridad, solo una débil luz de la luna llena y cielo estrellado que salía de su balcón, iluminaba una pequeña parte de la habitación, y Trixie tenía la mirada prendida hacia esa luz.

Cuando al fin escuchó unos pasos afuera, salió de aquel trance, suspiró y se levantó, presentándose en el balcón ante Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, que se hallaban transformadas, con sus orejas de pony, cabello largo y alas.

-Debe ser muy importante para que me hayas llamado y nos pidas transformarnos- dijo Rainbow con seriedad.

-Lo es- asintió Trixie.

-Las…las demás ya nos están esperando- avisó Fluttershy.

Trixie asintió y levantó los brazos. Rainbow y Fluttershy se intercambiaron miradas para después tomar cada una un brazo de la ilusionista y se desprendieran del suelo, hacia arriba, hacia lo más alto para no ser vistas y sobrevolaron enormes y elegantes mansiones, después casas comunes y luego edificios, deteniéndose en uno en específico.

Al aterrizar en la terraza, estaban Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack. Todas usaban un liviano suéter, ya que la temporada de frío y lluvia estaba por iniciar.

-Trixie…- habló Rarity caminando un par de pasos con las cejas curvadas y manos entrelazadas -. Querida, ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Si! ¡Estoy nerviosonadísima!- chilló Pinkie Pie sacudiendo los brazos con brinquitos.

-Las cité aquí- empezó Trixie, viendo a cada una de las cinco reunidas –porque Trixie se va.

-¿Eh?- soltaron todas.

-¿Cómo puedes irte? ¡Acabas de llegar!- se exasperó Pinkie y la sacudió de los hombros -. ¡No te vayas sin decirnos por qué nos reuniste!

-¡PINKIE!- retaron todas. No era tiempo de su inofensiva mente distraída y Applejack la separó de Trixie.

-¿Cómo es eso que te vas, Trixie? ¿Adónde? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó la vaquera.

-¿Es por eso que tu padre entró enfurecido?- quiso saber Fluttershy, que en tan sólo recordar la escena se ponía nerviosa.

-Chicas…- suspiró y del bolso que cruzaba sobre su pecho sacó un disco. Lo contempló un momento y se los estiró -. Aquí…está el video en donde Sunset Shimmer se transforma, incendia el juego y ataca a Pinkie Pie.

Todas enmudecieron, petrificadas de la sorpresa mientras lo único que se movía eran sus cabellos que danzaban a un lado de sus rostros por la fría brisa nocturna. Applejack fue la primera en reaccionar, mantuvo la compostura mientras le recibía el disco.

-Con razón no la citaste a ella. ¿Pero cómo…?

-Entre los escombros de lo que queda del juego encontraron una cámara- informó –un trabajador lo vio y como el padre de Trixie estaba presente, ambos lo vieron y reconoció a Sunset. Él la conoció cuando estaba en el hospital y la presenté como mi amiga, entonces, eso lo volvió loco, de que un…- torció el gesto- "monstruo", como dijo él, sea amiga de Trixie…- bajó la mirada –mi mejor amiga- tomó aire y las volvió a mirar -. Me dijo que sacaría a Trixie de la escuela y que me separaría de ella y el resto de mis amigos. Tuvimos una fuerte pelea, en la que Trixie se reveló y pudo sacar todo lo que sentía. Entonces mi padre me dio dos opciones. Uno; era quedarme en la ciudad, en Canterlot High, pero contemplando cómo capturaban a Sunset para ser encerrada, estudiada y averiguar al resto de estudiantes que son como ella. Es decir, las terminaría por encontrar a ustedes. Tal vez a Sonata. Mi padre es muy influyente y es capaz de todo, mover cielo y tierra con tal de encontrarlas. Dos; guardaría el secreto, "pagaría" el silencio del trabajador y me entrega la única evidencia, si Trixie se va a un internado fuera del país donde me puedan "corregir" y…bueno, que Sunset se marche.

-¿Se marche?- dudó Pinkie.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que regrese a Equestria?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Sí- asintió -. Trixie no puede hacer mucho. No sé qué hacer pero ustedes sí, es decir- miró a la vaquera -. Ustedes tienen más tiempo conociéndola. Tienen a alguien como Twilight Sparkle para saber qué hacer. Fueron sus primeras amigas y tienen un lugar en su corazón, en su vida, que Trixie no ha logrado entrar del todo. Son las únicas que pueden ayudarla. Por eso…- cerró los ojos –las dejo en sus manos. Por favor, ayúdenla. Trixie prometió salvarla…pero no puede hacerlo. Se me va de las manos…es asunto de magia, de Equestria…y yo no participo nada en eso.

-Trixie- exclamó Applejack levantando una mano a su hombro y con la otra le levantó el rostro para que abriera sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de tristeza -. La estás salvando al sacrificar tu ya de por sí corta libertad. Y siempre podrás salvarla, mientras la otra persona lucha hombro a hombro para serlo. Sunset lo ha estado haciendo y ella misma se salva todos los días, nosotras estamos ahí para apoyarla, y tú también lo has estado. Claro que haremos todo por ayudarla y luego iremos por ti. Lo prometo- y la sorprendió con un abrazo -. Lamento haber dudado de ti. Eres una amiga de verdad y me hubiera gustado que seas mi amiga cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Trixie entrecerró los ojos y le correspondió el abrazo, rodándole las lágrimas. Las demás se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo grupal hacia la ilusionista, ante tal muestra de lealtad y una suave y confortante energía las envolvió, fundiéndolas.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?- preguntó Fluttershy que se les desbordaba unas lágrimas.

-Mañana. A las nueve a la mañana sale mi vuelo.

-Te…extrañaremos- habló Rainbow Dash y le estiró la mano -. Te voy a extrañar, Trixie.

La ilusionista sonrió tomando su mano pero ambas se juntaron en un abrazo.

-Fue un honor y divertido ser tu rival, Dashie.

Y la deportista la apretó más.

Trixie había pedido encontrarse en ese edificio por una buena razón. Después de aclarar todo, la joven bajó de la terraza, tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta el octavo piso. Se acercó a la puerta 305, tomó su celular y marcó un número. Esperó.

_-¿Trixie? Son las…_

-Trixie está en tu puerta. Sal- se limitó en decir para colgar.

Par de minutos después, una despeinada y adormitada Bonbon la recibió en pijamas. Trixie sonrió entre su semblante triste. Hasta para dormir usaba un delicado vestido.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí? Una cosa que yo te llame en la madrugada y otra que tú vengas a…- se interrumpió al sentir sus brazos rodearla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Eres una buena amiga. Una buena persona y te quiero, Trixie te quiere y lo sabes, ¿Verdad, Bonbon?

-¿Trixie?

-Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?- insistió, poniéndose frente a ella.

-Trixie…- dijo curvando las cejas, más preocupada al verla llorar -. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienes hasta acá de madrugada a decirme esto?

-Bonbon…

-¿Qué hizo tu padre? ¿Qué pasó, por qué fue a verte así? ¿Por eso…?

-Me voy- le interrumpió -. Y donde Trixie va, no vas a estar. Nadie lo estará. Trixie se va lejos y no podrá comunicarse contigo, ni con nadie.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…?

-No hagas más preguntas, por favor.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! No puedes permitir que haga esto. Si las cosas están tensas, puedes quedarte conmigo. No habrá problema convencer a mis padres. No es grande el departamento pero compartiré mi cuarto contigo, te cedo mi cama, siempre hay un plato más de comida y…

-¡Basta, cállate, Bonbon!- jadeó, muy triste y conmovida por su oferta-. Sólo lo haces más difícil. Sólo te puedo decir que Trixie se va para convertirse en una verdadera Señorita Lulamoon y quién sabe cuándo volveré- "quizás nunca" pensó con tristeza pero continuó -. No lo sé pero perderé contacto contigo y quería decírtelo.

-¡Pero no es justo!- estalló -. No es justo que tu padre…no es justo para ti, sólo asientes cabeza, ¡Ponte los pantalones y enfréntalo!

-Y Trixie lo hizo, Bonbon. Pero esto va más allá de mí, de él…va por Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Mucho.

Y en breves minutos, Trixie le contó todo, dejando a Bonbon apegada al marco de su puerta, sin saber qué decir.

-La verdadera razón de mi partida…no puedes decírselo a nadie, especialmente a Sunset- miró hacia un lado -. Ya sabes cómo es. No dejará que me vaya y será mucho más difícil.

-De cualquiera manera iba ser difícil.

La ilusionista no supo qué decirle, sólo la volvió a mirar, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Trixie te va a extrañar- terminó por decir.

-Yo…quisiera hacer algo…

-Ya hiciste mucho- sonrió y su sonrisa contrastaba su rostro apagado -. Me diste tu amistad. Cuida a Lyra, a Derpy, a Whooves y a Bicmac. Sólo diles que mi padre me envió a ser una señorita y punto- sonrió, en visualizar a los chicos en su mente con cariño -. Fueron muy buenos con Trixie también y me la pasé genial mientras permanecí en su grupo. Se los agradezco.

-Trixie…

-Te voy a extrañar- volvió a decir, retrocediendo un par de pasos y de su bolso sacó una bolita, la miró por última vez con una corta sonrisa -. ¡Trixie, se va!- y lanzó la bolita al suelo, esparciendo el humo.

Bonbon empezó a toser con los ojos cerrados y tratando de ventilar el área. Ceñuda, iba a encontrar a Trixie inútilmente tratando de ocultarse y todo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Pero entonces el humo se disipó y se encontró sola. Bonbon agrandó los ojos y salió enteramente del departamento, revisando el pasillo y el siguiente, presionó el botón del ascensor que se abrió de inmediato y no había nadie.

Trixie realmente había desaparecido…y los ojos de Bonbon se llenaron de lágrimas. Impotente, furiosa y triste pateó la pared en un berrinche.

-¡Claro que lo sé, tonta, claro que sé que me quieres, me lo has demostrado desde el primer día hasta ahora!- su voz salía agitada, tanto del movimiento violento como del llanto -¡Y yo…yo también te quiero! ¡No sé en qué momento te dejé entrar pero lo hice, a la molesta Trixie Lulamoon!- lloriqueó, pegándose a la pared de espaldas -. Claro que te quiero…eres mi amiga…- cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano a la frente. -. Y tu amistad me va hacer mucha falta…

…

Los estudiantes caminaban hacia la escuela para empezar un día más de clase.

Las nubes cubrían completo el sol y la brisa fría de la mañana los obligaba a meter las manos en sus bolsillos y encogerse de hombros para sentir calor.

Cherry Crash encontró a Mistery Mint apoyada en la estatua del caballo cuando se dirigía a la entrada. La joven de cabello verde quiso hacer el intento y se acercó a ella. Mientras caminaba, Mistery levantó la mirada hacia ella y no la evitó, la dejó acercarse.

-Sólo déjame hablar- le suplicó Cherry una vez frente a ella.

-Te escucho.

-Mistery… soy una idiota. Una completa idiota. Una rata, ¡no, no! La pulga de una rata. Así de pequeña, asquerosa e insignificante soy.

-Vas bien. Continúa…

-Lamento muchísimo que mi luto me haya llevado a besar Flash. Él se había portado tan bien conmigo en días de mucho dolor y de un momento a otro, lo estaba besando, fue un espejismo, duró poco algo que no existe, porque no lo quiero…no quería besarlo a él…- y Cherry miró a un lado avergonzada. -. Por eso cuando él me apartó y caí en la realidad…y lo vi… ¡No sabes lo miserable que me sentí!- gruñó y se quiso golpear la cabeza con la base de la estatua pero bastó un golpe para que le retumbara el dolor en toda la cabeza. -Auch…no es como golpearse con el metal delgado del casillero- jadeó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y agrandó los ojos al ver a Mistery explotar de risas.

-¡Qué tonta, por favor! ¡Sólo…jajajaja sólo a ti…jajaja se te ocurre semejante burrada jajajaja!- pero detuvo en seco la risa, agrandando los ojos -. ¡No, no! ¡Estoy furiosa contigo, te odio!

-¡Mi dolor es tu diversión!- exclamó, recordando -. Siempre lo ha sido. Mistery…soy capaz de golpearme contra la estatua cuántas veces quieras para que me perdones.

Y se golpeó dos veces seguidas e iba por la tercera cuando algo la hala del cabello, reteniéndola.

-¡Estúpida, no lo hagas!- exclamó Mistery, soltándola. -. ¿Quieres quedar más idiota de lo que ya eres?

-¡No me importa!- torció el gesto del dolor mientras suavizaba la mirada -. Me merezco rompérmela por herirte. Lo siento, nunca terminaré de pedir perdón. Lo lamento tanto, Menti…digo, Mistery Mint, por favor. ¿Me arrodillo?- y se tiró de rodillas al suelo -. ¡Por favor, perdóname! Perdona a esta pulga de rata.

-Cherry…- murmuró Mistery -. Ponte de pie. Nos están viendo.

-¡No me importa!- y se abrazó de sus piernas.

-¡Cherry!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-¿Qué lamentas en sí? ¿El beso o haber perdido para siempre a…?- suspiró, resignada -. ¿Qué digo? No puedo perder nada que nunca fue mío. Yo sólo debo limitarme a seguir con mi intento a olvidarlo. A ti sólo te duró unos días, ¿y yo?- tiró una risa triste. -. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta.

-Mistery…- jadeó Cherry, poniéndose de pie. -. Yo…

-Déjame hablar- suspiró -. Tuve todo el día de ayer, hasta no dormí pensando y… llegué a concluir que diste ese beso…por las razones que me dijiste. Es decir, ¿Te olvidas como nos hicimos mejores amigas?

-Ay, no…- se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada.

-Estabas de luto por lo que te hizo Stormy cuando nos empezamos a juntar más. Estábamos escuchando música compartiendo los audífonos… ¿Y tú que hiciste?

-Te intenté besar porque tus ojos me recordaban a los de ella- dijo realmente con voz amarga -. Soy un desastre cuando estoy de luto…

-Lo sé…entonces ¿yo qué hice?

-Me diste una cachetada apenas me viste inclinarme.

-¿Y qué dije?

-"¡Idiota, no soy Stormy!".

-Exacto. Eres un desastre de luto, pero…- torció el gesto, mirando hacia el piso -eres mi mejor amiga… y sé que no querías lastimarme. Pero no puedes reaccionar así. Terminas lastimando a quienes quieres. No lo tomes por excusa.

-Lo sé y lo siento tanto, mentitas…- y la abrazó con más fuerza -. Lo lamento tanto. Con ver que te iba a perder… ¡Ni más haré semejante estupidez! Promesa de Best Friend. Adiós a la Cherry tonta de luto.

Mistery sonrió cortamente.

-Lamento haberte insultado frente a…

-No te disculpes. Bien merecido lo tenía. Lo siento…en serio…siempre te lo repetiré. Lo siento. Perdón. Lo haré toda mi vida si es necesario y haré méritos, todos los días porque en verdad, en verdad lo siento.

-¿Estás llorando?

-Snif, snif, Eh… ¿no? Snif snif- dijo con voz quebrada y Mistery rodó los ojos -. De verdad me alivia tener tu perdón y… ¡En serio me duele la cabeza!

Mistery soltó un suspiro y se separó.

-Qué suerte que tienes la cabeza igual de dura. Y pareces un mapache- se burló, mirando su rímel corrido bajo sus ojos -. Vamos a la enfermería.

-Lo siento, mentitas…en serio. Perdón. Te quiero mucho. Mi vida pierde sentido sin ti. Lo siento, perdón.

-Ya, ya…- exclamó, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros -. ¿El golpe fue tan fuerte que te hace repetir las palabras?

-En serio… lo siento.

-¡Ya cállate!

Caminaron juntas hacia la escuela…pero ambas sentían, sabían, que algo no estaba igual. Cherry miró a Mistery y su amiga, aunque tenía esa corta sonrisa, no era de dar ese tipo de sonrisas, su mirada aún estaba apagada y su brazo que cubría sus hombros estaba tieso, no relajado. Sin agregar que en el abrazo fueron los brazos de Cherry los únicos que rodearon a la otra. Cherry cerró los ojos y lo sabía. Aun Mistery no sanaba de la herida que ella le provocó por impulsiva y de que siga pasando penurias por un amor no correspondido. Cherry se sentía tan mal. En serio debía reconquistar a su mejor amiga…o sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos, se irían alejando…para siempre.

…

-¿Roseluck?

-¡Presente!

-¡Rainbow Dash!

-¡Presente!

-¡Rarity!

-¡Presente!

-¡Trixie Lulamoon!

Silencio.

-¿Trixie Lulamoon?- insistió Celestia desprendiendo la mirada de la lista para ver a los estudiantes.

-No vino…- exclamó Bonbon inexpresiva.

Sunset Shimmer posó sus ojos hacia la banca vacía detrás de Lyra, donde se sentaba Trixie. La joven curvó las cejas, realmente preocupada. Tras cómo se fue ayer y que haya faltado hoy…nada bueno debió haber pasado.

-¡Hey, Sunset!- la llamó Applejack al verla que pasó de largo de su casillero para tomar los libros de la siguiente hora. -. ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Cómo qué adónde? Obviamente iré a ver a Trixie- y continuó caminando.

-¿Qué?- se alarmó la vaquera y cerró su casillero para correr tras ella -. No… no puedes faltar a clases.

-No me importa. Algo me huele muy mal.

-Pero ya ves cómo es su padre- seguía buscando excusas mientras caminaba a la par.

-Tampoco me importa.

-Sólo lograrás perjudicar a Trixie.

-Dudo que lo haga.

-Además no puedes perder clases. Tus notas no han sido las mejores y ya estamos para los últimos exámenes que…

-Applejack- le interrumpió deteniéndose. -. ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

-¿Ah?

-Tu voz…- dijo mirándola fijamente –está acelerada y todo lo que dices suena a excusas…no sólo tú me conoces bien.

-Caramelo…-suspiró.

-¿No quieres que vaya a ver a Trixie?

-No es eso…

-Pues eso pareciera- se puso ambas manos en la cintura -. ¿Aún desconfías en ella? Sé que no es tu amiga pero es la mía. Haría lo mismo si fueras tú o las demás chicas.

-Sunset…- suplicó, sin saber qué realmente hacer.

-No puedo dejarla sola- continuó –porque ya no está sola.

La vaquera se pasó una mano en la frente, frustrada y atrapada, lo que hizo a Sunset desconfiar más en ella.

-Applejack…- la llamó con seriedad -¿Qué sabes?

Applejack miró sus ojos firmes y semblante serio. Sabía que tendría que enterarse algún día…pero no cuando aún podría tener tiempo de retenerla. Con esa magia inestable en ella, debían ser cuidadosas.

-Sabes algo…lo leo en tu rostro y no quieres decírmelo, ¿por qué?

"¡Maldición! Es mi culpa por andarle diciendo que la conozco bien" se reclamó la vaquera.

-Por favor, deja de dudar tanto y di algo. Te mantienes callada, balbuceas… ¿Qué sucede con Trixie?- le reclamó, preocupada.

-Sunset, cálmate…

-Cómo me calmo después de que el Señor Lulamoon trate a Trixie como títere, la humille frente la escuela, se la lleva hasta sobre Celestia, que la llamé ayer y nunca me contestó, no haya venido a clases hoy y que tú tratas de evadir que vaya a su casa tartamudeando, improvisando y te me quedas viendo con lástima.

Applejack se sintió atrapada, apretando los labios con las cejas curvadas, lo que hizo a Sunset asustar y enojar más, ya que la vaquera es la persona más firme y dura que conoce…para que reaccione de esa manera. Entonces la joven pisoteó con fuerza el piso y la tomo de los hombros.

-¡Dime la verdad!- le exigió.

-¡Trixie se va!- escupió para agrandar los ojos y tapar su boca con las manos. Los ojos cyan de Sunset se cristalizaron y sus cejas cayeron.

-¿Qué…?

-Trixie se…va de Canterlot High…de la ciudad- dijo en voz baja mientras Sunset la soltaba.

-No…no puede ser…- sacudió la cabeza, pero debe serlo ya que no parecía estar mintiendo -… ¡Pero Applejack! ¿Por qué se va? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo regresa? Ella no puede irse sin despedirse de mí al menos. ¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡Somos amigas!

-Sunset…

-¡¿Pero cómo lo sabes tú?!- reaccionó -. ¿Y por qué te mantuviste callada? ¿Por qué quisiste ocultármelo? ¡Sabes que es mi amiga y me ocultas que se va! ¿Por qué?- le reclamó, ya cayéndole unas lágrimas -. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué trataste de evadir que vaya a buscarla? ¿Porque no confías en ella? ¡No me importa eso! ¡Que egoísta eres, te desconozco! ¿Y las demás lo saben también? ¡Entonces también me lo ocultaron!- gruñó, dolida -. ¡¿Por qué si se supone que somos amigas?!

-¡Ellas no lo saben!- improvisó la vaquera, haciendo su mejor actuación para que no se le saliera que mentía bajo esta presión. Si se iba enojar con alguien, que sea sólo con ella y que las demás estén para ayudarla -. ¡Sólo yo y nadie más que yo! ¡Y no te lo dije porque…porque…!- apretó los dientes y la abrazó de sopetón -. ¡No quiero perderte!

-¡Qué tonta excusa!- bramó, apretando los dientes, dolida -. Y…y mientes, Applejack- la soltó de golpe -. Nunca me habías mentido…y peor de esta manera tan sucia…ni tú ni las demás. ¿Por qué me hacen esto…a mí? ¿No somos amigas? ¿Esto hacen las amigas? ¿Creen que me lo merezco? ¿Lo merezco, en serio?

Applejack vidrió los ojos, viendo a Sunset hablar más con súplica y tristeza que de enojo. El corazón de la vaquera latió de prisa. No podía permitir que Sunset pierda la confianza en ellas. No podían romper su amistad, que era lo que la salvó.

-¿Cuándo se va?- preguntó -. Dímelo Applejack, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

-Hoy…- murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo porque sabía que era tarde -. A las nueve sale el avión.

Y Sunset agrandó los ojos, sacó su celular para ver la hora. 8:40.

-Applejack…- habló con voz baja pero pesada –si no la alcanzo…si se va…jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra. No voy a perdonarte esto nunca, ¿me oíste? ¡Ni a ti ni a las demás! ¡Nunca!

Sunset le dio la espalda y corrió hacia la salida. Applejack apretó los dientes y al verse sola, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus mejillas se humedecieran de lágrimas.

-Ambas perdimos amigas hoy, Sunset- dijo, llevándose una mano a los ojos. -. Y todo en nombre de la magia de la amistad-saboreó con amarga ironía.

…

Trixie Lulamoon se puso de pie en cuanto hicieron la llamada a su destino. Tomó por la agarradera de su maleta de ruedas y caminó con otros pasajeros hacia la puerta que la llevaría a su avión…a su nueva vida.

Tenía el rostro apagado y los ojos idos en algún lado. Le dolía el pecho y se sentía vacía, así como una culpa que le pesaba sobre su espalda.

Cruzaba el pasillo con caminar lento cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Arrugó la frente, se dio vuelta y quien corría no pudo frenar e intercambiando papeles, como Deja vú, fue Sunset Shimmer quien hizo chocar contra sus frentes, haciendo caer a Trixie de espaldas soltando la maleta y su amiga la presionara con el peso de su cuerpo*.

-¡Trixie!

-¿Sunset?- se sorprendió, aguantando la alegría, alivio y a la vez preocupación de verla aquí.

-¡No te vayas!- y la abrazó sin importarle la incómoda posición en la que estaban y las miradas extrañas de los demás viajeros -. No puedes irte. Sea cual sea la razón de tu partida…aunque te vayas….- se apartó para ponerse frente a ella -. ¡Cómo te atreves a irte sin despedirte de mí y del resto sí! Por favor…- suplicó y un par de lágrimas cayó sobre el rostro Trixie, haciéndola aguar los ojos también -. ¿No…no me quieres?- y sin importar lo que Lulamoon le dijo sobre la poca importancia del título que ganó su vida, Sunset dejó abrir su corazón: -. Yo sí doy valor al decir que eres importante para mí y que te quiero…y mucho. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Sunset…- musitó con verdadero dolor y desviando el rostro.

No podía llorar. No podía dejarla ver cuánto le ardía su dolor, lo conmovida y cuánto le afectó el calor de cariño que transmitió usando las mismas palabras que dijo ella en el hospital, cómo aquellos ojos color cielo, brillaban de las capas de lágrimas aún sin derramarse como querían, llena de esperanza y con miedo. Le habían agujerado el corazón por resignarse a su plan B, plan que no quería hacer.

"Sunset, lo hago por ti" pensó, con los ojos hacia un punto exacto, hacia una silueta masculina que le ajustó esta condena, "está bien si me odias, jamás me lo perdonaré" y empezó:

-¡Deja de aplastar a la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie!- bramó ceñuda, regresando su rostro que expresaba fastidio, frente a ella -. ¡Pesas una tonelada, no eres una pluma que se diga!

Sunset arrugó la frente desconcertada ante una reacción que no esperaba mientras se apartaba y se ponía en pie. Inclinó una mano para ayudarla a levantar pero Trixie se la rechazó, levantándose por su propia cuenta mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Esta falda es cara, Shimmer. Espero no la hayas arruinado- la miró sobre el hombro con un resoplido -. ¡Ja! ¿Pero qué sabes tú? No puedes pagarla.

-Trixie…- soltó ella, incrédula. -. ¿Qué tonterías dices?- sacudió la cabeza -. ¿Dónde te vas? ¿Por qué te vas de Canterlot High?

-¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Es algo que Trixie debió hacer hace mucho tiempo!

-¿Por qué hablas así? Tú no eres así. Además, eres feliz en Canter…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz en ese lugar, Sunset? ¿No has visto a mí alrededor? ¡Todos me odian, nadie se acostumbra a la nueva Trixie y detestan a la antigua! ¿Entonces qué quieren? ¡Estoy cansada de intentar satisfacerlos! Estoy harta de aparentar algo que no soy.

-Una Señorita Lulamoon- dio por hecho.

-¡No, Sunset! Una débil y sentimental chica. Esas cursilerías de la amistad no son suficientes para Trixie y ya estoy harta de tener que fingir todo el tiempo. De fingir amistad. No sólo Rainbow es buena actriz y estoy harta de actuar. ¡No puedo mentir más!

-¿Qué, qué?- reaccionó dolida pero aún incrédula. -. No…no es cierto, Trixie. Tú quieres a Bonbon, a su grupo, tú…me quieres. Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Dijiste que era…

-¿Mi mejor amiga?- soltó burlesca -. ¿Qué dijo Trixie ayer? ¡No tiene importancia! Eso fue caer bajo para Trixie…si te sirve de consuelo, al menos no me dolió que me lo hayas rechazado ya que sólo fingí. Traté realmente pero la amistad no es para Trixie. Tu amistad no es suficiente para Trixie.

Sunset agrandó los ojos, como si recibiera una bala en su corazón, ardiéndole el pecho y aquella sensación se esparció por todo el cuerpo mientras Trixie continuaba.

-¡No te hagas la sorprendida! ¡Es decir, por favor! ¡Mírame!- se señaló -. ¡Soy una Lulamoon! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué? ¿Una humana, una unicornio? ¡¿Qué eres?! ¿Por qué te transformas? ¡Vete de una vez donde perteneces! ¡Eres un peligro para todos con esas alas y fuego! ¡Regresa a Equestria en vez de perder el tiempo aquí! ¡Descubre lo que eres! Me aconsejas como si lo supieras todo, cuando no sabes nada. Busca a quienes sí son tus amigas, a Sparkle, y soluciona este dolor de cabeza que es para todos.

Sunset quedó sin reaccionar. Mirando con ojos grandes, desconociendo a Trixie. Sabía que para ella no parecía importarle su declaración como mejor amiga pero… ¿Y todo esto? no se lo esperaba. No sentía nada. No podía moverse. Sólo contemplar a Trixie de pie, con su pose egocéntrica mirándola por encima y aplastarla hasta romperla.

-Trixie lamenta que las cosas hayan sido así… pero ya que me voy, no vi mejor momento- se encogió de hombros -. Bueno, si no tienes nada más qué decir, Trixie se va- tomó la agarradera de su maleta, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia su destino -. ¡Al fin Trixie se marcha de esta patética ciudad!- vociferó despectiva mientras las lágrimas rebosan de sus ojos y su corazón latía violento, como si la golpeara desde adentro por ser una malagradecida y cínica con su mejor amiga… pero por eso mismo lo hizo. -. Lo siento, lo siento, pero debes dejarme ir- balbuceó secándose las lágrimas -. Debo dejarte ir y la única forma es…odiándome.

Shimmer seguía de pie, en la misma posición, sin poder reaccionar, por lo que no mostró la sorpresa que sintió por dentro cuando un hombre bien vestido, de piel azul claro y ojos aceitunas se acercó a ella.

-Ya la escuchaste- dijo Serverus, inclinándose hacia ella, intimidante -. Aléjate de ella. Vete donde perteneces y déjanos en paz, monstruo.

Se acomodó el traje, le dio la espalda y se fue.

Y Sunset Shimmer se mantuvo congelada.

Poco a poco, fue recuperando movilidad, sintiendo el mínimo esfuerzo de sus ojos para derramar lágrimas…pero no salieron.

Sus ojos de la expresión sorpresiva cambiaron a unos duros y fríos. Sus facciones suaves del rostro se estiraron, endureciéndolo. Y su semblante se transformó, oscuro.

Y todo aquel esfuerzo de retener esa extrañas sensaciones y energía recorrer su cuerpo, los dejó liberar de golpe, bañándola de un éxtasis que había olvidado la satisfacción que la hacía sentir.

Sunset dejó salir espasmos involuntarios de sus extremidades mientras aquella sensación liberal la recorría entera, reclamando su espacio tras tanto tiempo de encierro. Se mordió el labio, cerrándosele los ojos.

Sabía a añejo, amargo, pero muy, muy adictivo.

"Ya estoy harta de aparentar algo que no soy", había dicho Trixie con voz pesada y ojos ácidos hacia ella.

Sunset abrió sus tiesos ojos dibujando un viejo y característico ceño fruncido, esbozando una sonrisa misántropa mostrando los dientes.

-Yo también- dijo con voz pesada y sintió el mundo incendiándose bajo sus pies.

…

*** Aquel "Deja vú" e intercambio de papeles, es por la escena del capitulo 11, "Tic toc tic toc", cuando Sunset cruza la calle y escucha los pasos apresurados y es Trixie quien hace chocar las frente y cae sobre Sunset. En esta ocasión fue al revés.**

**Ok… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Debo decir que moría por publicarlo desde hace tiempo pero respeto el horario de los miércoles xD**

**¡Welcome review, follow, view y and whatever whatever xD!**

**Les deseo una buena primera semana de agosto, nos vemos el próximo miércoles y…**

**¡Sunny Honey, fuera! **


	20. Rota

**Rota**

-¡Sunset, se nos hace tarde para la escuela!- exclamó Celestia mientras tocaba dos veces la puerta del cuarto de Sunset. -. ¿Qué tanto la hace tardar?- preguntó caminando por el corredor.

-Es mujer, Celestia- exclamó Luna retocando el delineado bajo sus ojos en el espejo que adorna la casa.

-Se le pegó tu molestia de verte y arreglarte cada cinco minutos antes de partir, ¿eh?- sonrió, asomándose en el espejo -. Ya estás bien, Luna.

-Shhh- la cayó mientras se quitaba con papel higiénico el labial que cargaba para pintarse de otro color. Celestia rodó los ojos para después ponerse seria. -. Aún no puedo creer que Sunset se fugó de clases y no regresó hasta las ocho de la noche a casa.

-Lo sé- suspiró Luna.

-No la reprendimos porque…

-Nos llegó la noticia de que Lulamoon dejó la escuela recién al mediodía- la miró desde el espejo -. Sabíamos que le iba a afectar pero no al grado de llegar tarde, sin decir dónde o qué hizo, y que nos tirara la puerta en la cara cuando quisimos charlar con ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No es como tratar con un alumno. Es decir, tú sabes, Sunset Shimmer es diferente, para mí.

-"Para nosotras"- corrigió y miró sus ojos turquesas moderados, un poco incomodada en admitirlo porque pese sentir lástima de que Shimmer dormía en la escuela y robaba comida de la cafetería antes de reformarse, se sintió un poco extraña recibir una tercera persona en la casa.

Se había acostumbrado a ser las dos hermanas, la pequeña familia y le gustaba la privacidad, a tal grado, que ni dejaba a Celestia entrar a su cuarto. Así que encontrar a Sunset golpeando su puerta para entrar y preguntar qué hacía, mirando cada espacio de su oscura habitación de paredes azul oscuro, hacía a Luna tensar los músculos y hacer un tic en el ojo.

Luna le sonrió a su reflejo y algo cambió en sus ojos.

Tal vez Sunset Shimmer era la colegiala, pero Luna era la huraña que no aguantaba a la tercera persona invadir su hogar, la privacidad de su cuarto, haciendo un berrinche interno. Pero le duró un par de días, cuando dejó esos sentimientos tontos y se dio cuenta que estaba más bien acostumbrada a su zona de confort, le dio la oportunidad y sin querer, se había ganado una sobrina que tomó costumbre de sentarse en la orilla de su cama a leer en voz alta algún artículo de revista científica mientras Luna le leí una de modas. Tenían conversaciones con los que Celestia no compartía con muchas ganas, como la nueva música, cuál milésima película basada en un libro de ficción se estrenaría, y veían televisión en el cuarto de Luna entre su oscuridad, ambas acostadas en la cama mirando especialmente ese canal que Celestia desaprobaba por ser "perdido de la sociedad", colocándose al lado de la cama, mirándolas ceñudas y con las manos en la cadera, como toda posición de madre disciplinada. Pero Luna y Sunset sin desprender la mirada de aquel reality americano les refutaba con un simple coro de: "Pero es divertido". "¿De cuándo acá tengo dos adolescentes en mi casa?", se frustraba Celestia saliendo del cuarto y tanto Sunset como Luna se intercambiaban miradas sonriéndose, haciendo rabiar a Celestia a propósito, porque les divertía a cierto grado y enlazaban su complicidad.

-También le quiero, Celie- murmuró Luna, sonriéndose mientras Celestia no escuchó el comentario por seguir divagando el asunto.

-Debo ver la mejor manera de acercarme a ella, a explorar su dolor o enojo, con pinzas. Lulamoon se había convertido en alguien muy cercano- hablaba, caminando de un lado a otro tras Luna -. Tal vez camino a la escuela le pregunte o mejor la llamo durante el almuerzo, o no, después de clases invitarla a caminar y allí…Yo…- se paseó una mano por el rostro, mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto de Sunset.

Luna sonrió de lado, divirtiéndose como conmovida por su actitud. Como lo pensaba hace un rato, le gustaba ver a la firme y estricta Celestia perder un poco los estribos.

-Me conmueve tu actitud de madre atravesando una etapa de tensión con su hija adolescente- se burló, elevando la sonrisa -. Es decir que mientras te haces vieja prematuramente con tus neuróticas preocupaciones maternales, yo soy la jovial y cool tía que le alcahueteará con los chicos y sus fugas de medianoche para asistir a las fiestas que sirven alcohol.

-Luna…sabes que Sunset es madura en ese sentido-suspiró Celestia y le frunció el ceño –además, esa fuiste tú a los dieciséis.

-Sí, y tú fuiste quien me cubrió al llevarme a mi cuarto cuando caí dormida en pleno comedor- sonrió -. Tú fuiste mi alcahueta algunas veces.

-No sé por qué lo hice- reprochó.

-Porque me quieres, Celie- se burló y Celestia sonrió con risas -. ¿Ves? Te saqué al fin una sonrisa.

Y Celestia suavizó la sonrisa mientras Luna volvía su vista al espejo…igual que Sunset Shimmer.

La joven se hallaba de pie, frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, un regalo de Celestia cuando vino a vivir a su casa. Tenía su ceño fruncido, mirándose, dura.

Aquel pantalón, blusa cyan y chaqueta de mangas más corta…

La joven gruñó, acentuó su ceño fruncido y empezó a quitarse con rabia la ropa, haciendo hacia atrás los hombros para lanzar lejos la chaqueta, desprenderse de la blusa de un violento tirón y la botó hasta deslizarse bajo la cama, las botas fueron lanzadas con fuerza a la puerta, haciendo ruido y que hizo a Celestia y Luna mirar en dirección a su cuarto. Bajó su pantalón y lo pisoteó con desprecio.

Toda la descarga la hizo respirar agitadamente, con los puños bien cerrados, mirando con desprecio sus prendas esparcidas por el cuarto. Se sopló un mechón de cabello mientras se daba la vuelta, paseándose en sólo brasier y bragas. Se acercó al clóset de madera y lo abrió de par en par con fuerza. Rebuscó entre la ropa que colgaba.

Entonces, encontró el conjunto.

Sunset sonrió lentamente de lado, contemplándolo.

-Hola, viejo amigo.

Más tarde, las puertas de Canterlot High se abrían de golpe y los estudiantes que recorrían los pasillos miraron sorprendidos a Sunset Shimmer modelando de vuelta su falda corta naranja, botas negras altas que cubrían gran parte de sus piernas, blusa morada y su chaqueta de mangas largas. Pero lo que más los dejaba shockeados, era su particular andar. Con aquel movimiento de cadera, aires de superioridad y semblante duro y rudo.

Cuando caminaba hacia el pasillo donde se ubica su casillero, Applejack ya estaba allí frente al suyo y le lanzó una mirada, agrandando los ojos dejando caer un cuaderno.

-Tampoco me da gusto verte, vaquerita- exclamó Shimmer con una voz ruda sonriendo de lado mostrando los dientes y con aquel ceño fruncido.

La vaquera no podía dejar de contemplarla, igual o peor de patidifusa que el resto del alumnado mientras Sunset abría su casillero y sacaba sus útiles, no sin antes sacar un espejo y sonreírse guiñándose un ojo acomodando su cabello.

Las demás Rainbooms caminaron hacia ellas lentamente, también admiradas al haber divisado a Sunset con aquella energía pesada y su ropa.

-Que-querida, ¿Volviste a tu antiguo atuendo?- preguntó Rarity.

-¡Qué observadora, Rarity! Juraba que había venido desnuda- comentó Sunset sarcástica de mala gana y sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía. -. Quédate de modista, que para eso nomás sirves.

-Caramelo… ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Applejack poniéndole un mano sobre su hombro pero Sunset respingó y se apartó enseguida, atacándola con una mirada ácida.

-¡De acuerdo, pueblerina! ¿Qué tu gente no capta rápido? ¿Qué te dije ayer? ¡No volveré a dirigirte la palabra nunca!

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Tiempo fuera!- intervino Rainbow Dash -. Entendemos si estás enojada y triste pero no te da derecho ni a gritar ni dirigirte de esa manera a nuestras amigas.

-¡Bah! Hagan lo que quieran- y cerró su casillero con violencia -. Me importan muy poco.

Sunset les dio la espalda y caminó alejándose de ellas.

-No…no puede ser…que…haya… ¿cierto?- balbuceó Fluttershy.

-No, no quiero creerlo aún- murmuró Rarity y las demás asintieron.

…

Cheerilee impartía sus clases de literatura, indicando al siguiente alumno para que continúe la lectura. Era Whooves quien estaba leyendo cuando fue interrumpido por la maestra.

-Disculpa Turner- torció el gesto hacia la chica de piel dorada que hacía amonestaciones de cansancio y fastidio mientras jugaba con las páginas del libro -. Sunset Shimmer, ¿Puedes decirme qué lectura el Señor Turner ha…?

-_Cuando, en desgracia con la fortuna y a los ojos de los hombres,_

_deploro solitario mi triste suerte,_

_y turbo con mis ayes inútiles a un cielo que no me escucha,_

_y me encaro conmigo mismo, maldiciendo mi hado,_

-Ok, sí estabas prestando aten…

_-Con el deseo de ser semejante al más rico en esperanzas- _continuó.

_de tener un rostro como el suyo,_

_de poseer un talento de este y el campo de acción de aquél,_

_con lo cual me siento menos satisfecho que con aquello de que más gozo;_

Se puso de pie y con aquella elocuencia teatral continuó:

_-Entonces, en medio de estas ideas en que yo mismo casi me desprecio,_

_se me ocurre pensar felizmente en ti; y, acto seguido, mi condición, semejante a la_

_alondra que al despuntar el día alza su vuelo de la melancólica tierra,_

_entona himnos a las puertas del Cielo._

_Pues el recuerdo de tu dulce amor me brinda tales riquezas,_

_que desdeño trocar entonces mi estado con el de los reyes._

Todos empezaron a llenarla de aplausos y Sunset regresó su temple místico sonriendo ególatramente.

-No era necesario tal espectáculo- suspiró Cheerilee.

-Lamento que mi talento natural opaque su triste intención de maestra de escuela a resaltar a alguien como Shakespeare- se sentó, elevando los pies sobre la mesa, molestando sus botas al cuello de Octavia -. Sólo unos pocos como yo, somos dignos de representar su arte.

La chelista se volteó ceñuda para expresar su molestia por su posición pero Sunset le lanzó una mirada dura que la hizo tragar saliva y regresar su vista al frente.

-¿Me acaba de insultar?- preguntó Cheerilee.

-Tómelo como desee. Yo sólo hice lo que dijo que hiciera- miró a Whooves sonriéndose de lado -. Descuida, Shakespeare está muerto como para oír tú terrible monologo- se inclinó en su dirección -. A menos que quieras retroceder las manecillas y quieras decírselo en persona y adelantarle la muerte- y le guiñó el ojo.

Whooves le frunció el ceño por su imprudencia ante un comentario referente a su secreto de viaje en el tiempo. Cheerilee se la quedó mirando pensativa hasta regresar su vista en Whooves y le indicara continuar. El resto de estudiantes miraron intrigados la actitud de Sunset, ya que se habían acostumbrado a su personalidad reformada y ella no era altanera y petulante…aunque sí lo fue alguna vez.

Las Rainbooms por su lado se intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

Apenas sonó el timbre, las cinco chicas atajaron a Sunset. Ella apretó los dientes con bastante fastidio.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- exclamó Rarity, firme.

-No está bien lo que estás haciendo- la apoyó Pinkie estirando la boca, ceñuda.

-Sí…tú…tú- balbuceó Fluttershy –te estás portando muy mal con tus amigos…

Sunset resopló, gruñendo, llevándose una mano a la frente, impaciente.

-Ustedes, bolas de patéticas, están colmando mi paciencia.

Las cinco agrandaron los ojos y Sunset les encaró, molesta.

-¿La gente de campo sólo sabe embarrarse de tierra y chillar cómo cerdos?- escupió, mirando a Applejack, quien se retuvo en contestar para oírla -. No les pasaste el dato, ¿no?- miró a todas -. USTEDES… NO… SON… MIS… AMIGAS- habló con fuerza y énfasis en cada palabra -. ¿Está claro o se los dibujo, eh? Yo no tengo amigos y no los necesito. Sólo son un estorbo y ya saben de lo que soy capaz si me encuentro estorbos en mi camino- sonrió levantando ambas cejas en alto -. ¿Captado?

El timbre volvió a sonar y Sunset sacudió su chaqueta mientras les lanzaba una última mirada y caminó sentido contrario a ellas. Las cinco quedaron petrificas sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

…

-¿No crees extraña la actitud de Sunset hoy?- preguntó Cherry mientras Bonbon sacaba un paquete de caramelos de su casillero.

-Sí…- se llevó un dulce a la boca y le ofreció uno.

Cherry tomó el caramelo pero le retuvo la mano. Bonbon la miró.

-Tú actitud también está extraña. Estás seria.

-Yo siempre soy seria.

-No. Es una seriedad diferente- le soltó la mano y empezó a quitar la envoltura del dulce -. Estás así por Trixie, ¿cierto? La extrañas.

Bonbon torció el gesto y cerró el casillero.

-Está bien, Bonbon- le sonrió Cherry llevándose el caramelo a la boca y guardando la envoltura en su bolsillo para botarlo más tarde -. Trixie y tú eran buenas amigas. Te apoyó cuando más necesitabas. De forma directa y tal vez sin saberlo, nos ayudó. Sí, era un poco molesta con su tercera persona y personalidad aún petulante, pero era divertida, tenía buenas intenciones con los demás y era una buena persona.

-Sé lo que tratas de hacer y no lo vas a conseguir.

Cherry arrugó la frente y Bonbon la miró ceñuda.

-No voy a llorar ni expresarme sobre Trixie. Ya se fue. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Nada. Si quieres saberlo, ya le lloré la noche que se despidió de mí así que estoy bien, Cherry.

-Ok, Lady- afirmó, levantando una mano a un lado de su rostro y se la acarició con el pulgar -. Pero no me convences. Ya te sacaré lo que te molesta.

-Igual tengo mejores asuntos qué atender- exclamó apartándole la mano del rostro pero la mantuvo enredada con el de ella –como confesarle a mis amigos de ti-suspiró -. Antes de que el rumor les llegue.

-Lo sé- frunció el ceño –quiero estar ahí. No sé por qué no quieres que vaya en la salida de esta tarde.

-Porque es algo que debo hacer yo. Ya después de eso vendrás a todas las salidas que quieras. Déjame compensarte mientras tanto. Ven y almuerza con nosotros hoy.

-Bonbon, no tienes que ir deprisa sino…

-Cállate, Cherry. Sé lo que hago. No me contradigas.

-Rayos… no me hables así, Bonbon.

-¿Te molesta acaso mi actitud?

Cherry levantó una ceja y la haló de su mano, acercándola más a ella.

-No. Me encanta tu rudeza y dan ganas a devorarte a besos.

-Lo que me faltaba…una rockera cursi…- se quejó rodando los ojos.

-Alguien tiene que serlo- le sonrió – y no me molesta que sea yo.

-Insisto…cursi…- resopló sonriéndole mientras sonaba el timbre.

-¿Ya sonó?- se sorprendió -. Lo siento, Lady, pero debo correr.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, estoy en mi misión de reconquistar a mi mejor amiga. Este sería el Día Uno.

-¿Y…qué planeas hacer?

Cherry sonrió y se quitó la mochila para abrirla y mostrarle que no había nada de cuadernos u otros útiles sino que rebosaba de…

-¿Mentas?- dudó Bonbon levantando un ceja, viendo el montón de cajitas blancas de la marca favorita de Mistery. -. ¿Es en serio?

-¡Sííí!- se emocionó -. ¡Le encantará!

-Bueno…tú la conoces mejor que yo. Un momento…- interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y levantando la mirada hacia ella -. Nosotras tuvimos un drama igual de peor y no me diste nada.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se quejó agrandando los ojos, hasta casi ofendida-. ¡Tienes algo que los demás no pueden y es a la genial e irresistible Cherry Crash!

-¡Bah! Gran cosa…- bromeó y se dio vuelta sonriéndose pero entonces dudó.

La que sufrió más en el drama… ¿No fue Cherry? ¿No es ella quién le debe a Cherry? pero parece que Crash no lo tenía en cuenta.

-¡Sabes que te gusta!- se burló Cherry, sonriéndose y se colgó la mochila. -. Allá voy, Mentitas…

Mistery estaba sentada en su pupitre con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un extraño ruido cerca de ella la hizo sobresaltar y encontrándose nariz con nariz con una sonrisa de guasón de Cherry.

-¡AAHHH!- se asustó -. ¡No te me aparezcas así! Y…- arrugó la frente, viendo aun las cajitas blancas cayendo en la mesa de su pupitre, lo que causaba el ruido.

-¡Nunca se tienen suficientes!- le sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla para dejarle su marca y después irse saltando a su pupitre.

-Eh… ¿Vas ser vendedora ambulante o qué?- preguntó Brawly viendo las cientos de cajitas desparramadas tanto en el pupitre como en el suelo.

Mistery tomó una, la miró y suspiró. Levantó la mirada hacia el baterista.

-¿Mentas?- ofreció.

…

Time Turner era el ayudante de cátedra de Celestia. Siendo ella la maestra que imparte Historia y sea una de las materias que no eran su fuerte, Turner quería ganar unos puntos extras siendo su ayudante. Era el primero en entrar al curso, dejando todo listo como tener preparado el proyector con las diapositivas a exponer y los libros a usar cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y al voltear, encuentra a Sunset Shimmer sonriéndole, escuchando un "clic" del seguro de la puerta. Whooves dudó, arqueando una ceja.

-Y…- empezó ella, caminando hacia él con el retorno de su particular andar de movimiento de cadera -¿Cómo está mi viajero e inventor favorito?

El chico no contestó y se movió en dirección a la puerta pero el brazo estirado de Shimmer cruzando sobre su pecho lo atajó.

-¿Por qué huyes?- disfrutó preguntar con la sonrisa de lado y mirada entre dulce y traviesa paseándose por su rostro -. ¿No somos…amigos?

-Sí pero no justifica que nos hayas encerrado con seguro.

Sunset cerró los ojos y expandió su mano sobre su pecho, dando un corta caricia para hacer puño la mano entre su camisa y lo llevó hacia ella con violencia, abriendo los ojos duros con el ceño fruncido.

-Tampoco justifica tu cobardía, Doc- habló con voz amarga y profunda.

-Sunset…- quiso hablar, levantando sus manos alrededor de su puño que lo tenía sujeto.

-¡Silencio, Turner!- bramó, acentuando su ceño fruncido y de la expresión traviesa y coqueta pasó a una ruda y amenazante-. ¡¿Ahora me dirás por qué rayos tuviste que disculparte conmigo?!

Whooves arrugó la frente y Sunset tiró una sonrisa burlesca, soltándolo de golpe pero sin separarse ni un centímetro.

-No te hagas el tonto, Doc, que de eso no tienes nada. El día en el parque de diversiones te disculpaste sin decir por qué. Tonto enamorado cobarde, me dirás de una vez qué me ocultas o tendré que decirle a tu amorcito que me besaste- sonrió de lado sombríamente-. Dos veces.

Y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, Sunset lo tomó de la camisa y levantó la mano tras su cabeza, juntándose a él y se lo llevaba a los labios pero Turner la empujó, retrocediendo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! - bramó él, desconociéndola -. ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!¡Jamás lo haría intencional! ¿Qué te haría pensar que te correspondería?

-¿Por qué hago esto?- preguntó expandiendo una gran sonrisa con una risa obvia -. ¡Porque puedo hacerlo y es divertido!

-¡Sabes que fue un error!

-¡Error peor fue el pedirme consejos para después confesar que era a mí a quien abusaste de mi confianza!- vociferó -y luego pedirme perdón sin decir por qué, esperando que lo aceptara así sin más ¡Noticias, Turner! ¡Ya no soy más la idiota Sunset a la que le ocultan las cosas y la engañen! ¡Me vas a decir! ¡Dime!

Los seguidos golpes de la puerta los hizo caer en la realidad, estando Sunset inclinada sobre él, ceñuda y tieso rostro, mirándolo con desprecio y Whooves tratando de leerla, más que intimidado, asustado o enojado; preocupado por ella.

-Esto no termina aquí- advirtió Shimmer con resoplido, dándose vuelta en dirección a su pupitre.

El joven por su parte se apresuró en abrir la puerta a los alumnos, aun sintiendo la respiración agitada caliente de Sunset, sensorial sobre su rostro.

…

Llegó el mediodía y con él, la hora del almuerzo.

-Hola chicos- saludó Bonbon con Cherry a su lado con sus bandejas de comida frente a la mesa de su grupo.

-Hola, guapos- sonrió Cherry con su particular energía y miró a las chicas -, y guapas- se rió.

-Veo que alguien está de mejor humor- comentó Lyra, sonriente. Y Cherry se limitó en asentirle, manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Hoy nos acompaña, Cherry- anunció Bonbon -. No hay problema, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Derpy emocionada y tomó a Cherry del brazo, halándola para que se sentara junto a ella-. ¿Muffin?- ofreció, colocándole el postre a la fuerza a la boca.

Los demás se rieron mientras Cherry le sonreía tensa y tosía al atragantarse.

-Por mí tampoco- exclamó Lyra sonriente -. Ya nos hemos hablado y me agrada.

Bonbon se sintió satisfecha y se sentó en la punta de la mesa mientras Cherry tomaba un gran sorbo de su jugo para que el muffin rodara.

-¿Otro?- le preguntó Derpy levantando un muffin de arándano.

-¡No, no, gracias!- exclamó enseguida llevándose las manos a la boca y el resto rió.

Durante el momento, Sunset Shimmer caminó cerca de su mesa con bandeja llena en mano. Bonbon la vio. Tal vez su mala actitud se debía a que había tomado de mala manera la ida de Trixie.

-Hola, llamitas- la saludó Bonbon para romper el hielo pero Sunset se detuvo a raya y la miró fríamente que le hizo endurecer el rostro.

-Ok, Bonbon, basta con ese estúpido apodo, ¿Quieres?- soltó con violencia y las risas del grupo cesó de golpe -. He estado aguatándolo pero ahí paró la cosa, ¿oíste? Deja de hacerte la tonta porque sabes que es de mal gusto.

-Cuida tu tono con Bonbon, Shimmer- exclamó Cherry ceñuda levantándose de golpe de la silla.

Sunset la miró levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado con su aire nada amistoso.

-Me siento en un Dejá Vu, ¿no lo crees?- se inclinó y susurró -. _Defendiendo de nuevo a tu amada…lo susurro ya que es un secreto aún, ¿no? Si me sigues buscando…puede dejar de serlo… ya sabes adónde me gusta presionar mi gatillo…- _levantó una mano formándola como si fuese una pistola y apuntó a su pecho, en dirección a su corazón. -_¡Bang, bang!_

Cherry la miró desconcertada, en serio, sintiendo que vivía en un Dejá Vu a esa misma amenaza que le hizo cuando defendía Stormy Crush. Esta vez fue Bonbon que se le despertó las defensas.

-No necesito que nadie me defienda y lo sabes- le refutó Bonbon, enojada -. Y no juegues con sus sentimientos. Sabes que ese "Deja Vu" que dices no es nada agradable…como tú ahora.

-Al menos una de ustedes tienen sentimientos- continuó Shimmer y miró Cherry -. Sí qué sabes escogerlas, ¿no? Primero a una abusiva, después a una débil y ahora…una amargada.

-¡No me torees, Shimmer!- se levantó de golpe Bonbon de la silla, encarándola.

Los demás en la mesa miraban todos sin entender.

-¡Y tú tampoco a mí con ese estúpido apodo!

-¡Hey, chicas!- llamó la atención Derpy sonriente para calmar las cosas –Paz y amor, ¿muffin?- sonrió ofreciéndole el muffin de arándano y Sunset la miró intimidante.

-¡Tú no intervengas, torpe bizca!- soltó despectivamente.

Todos en la mesa, hasta de las más cercanas se quedaron en silencio, boquiabiertos. Derpy bajó las cejas avergonzada y dolida, abrazando el muffin. Una ola de indignación e ira invadió y petrificó el cuerpo de Whooves, que apretó los puños, completamente ceñudo, pero quien reaccionó primero fue Bonbon, siendo la amiga sobreprotectora y la que estaba más cerca…quién le tembló las extremidades, enseñó los dientes y su rostro se llenó de ira.

-¡CON DERPY NADIE SE METE!- vociferó y de un manotón golpeó su bandeja de comida desde abajo, salpicando todo sobre Sunset.

Mientras el ruido metálico de la charola caer al suelo llamó la atención de más estudiantes, Sunset miró boquiabierta su ropa cubierta de comida para luego levantar la mirada furiosa hacia Bonbon, quien también la miró amenazante pero no por mucho, ya que su rostro se desvió a un lado por el golpe que Sunset le arremetió con mano cerrada. Sin dar tiempo a nada, Shimmer tomó a Bonbon del vestido para acercarla a ella con violencia para intimidarla con su endurecido rostro, tomó un puñado de ensalada de pollo del plato de Lyra para salpicarle la comida pasando su mano sobre su ropa.

-Mierda…habrá sangre…- lamentó Lyra -. Ensució su vestido.

Bonbon miró su hermoso vestido blanco manchado, levantó su mirada, despreciándola.

-¡Te lo buscaste, Shimmer!- bramó y como leona, saltó sobre Sunset pero ella la empujó hacia el suelo, echándose sobre Bonbon dando inicio la serie de golpes.

-¡No, chicas!- jadeó Lyra y miró a Cherry -. ¡Haz algo!

-¡Claro, guapa!- exclamó, se levantó en su silla, tirando ganchos en el aire con sus puños -. ¡Eso es Bonbon! ¡No te dejes! ¡Cuidado, eso es, dale allí! ¡Hazle la llave, la llave! ¡No temas si ves sangre, eso significa que vas ganando! Si te cansas, cambiamos y yo le termino de sacar la…

-¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!- reclamó Lyra interrumpiéndola.

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!- comenzaron a gritar los alumnos, quienes corrieron a presenciar cómo Bonbon y Sunset Shimmer se revolcaban en el suelo dándose manotones, jalones de cabello hasta hacer aterrizar unos que otros puños mientras gruñían y se tiraban insultos.

-¡Pelea de gatas!- gritó Rainbow Dash con emoción en el otro extremo de la Cafetería. Miró a las demás -. ¡Vamos a ver quiénes son!

-¿Para qué ver unas rufianas…?- soltó Rarity.

-Yo…paso- murmuró Fluttershy.

-No quiero saber quién le robó el novio a quién…mucho drama…- contestó Applejack. -. Además tenemos cosas más importantes como pensar en lo que sucede a Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Dashie!- reclamó Pinkie Pie saltando de su silla. -. ¡No seas así! ¡Vamos a detenerlas! ¡Pelear no es divertido!

-Mmm…tienes razón. ¡Vamos!

Ambas corrieron hacia el círculo que rodeaba a las protagonistas de la pelea para dejar caer la quijada al comprobar que se trataba de Sunset Shimmer y Bonbon, enredadas entre sí exclamando quejidos de dolor y cansancio mientras se lanzaban golpes.

-¡Basta, basta!- gritó Whooves y con Bicmac, trató de separarlas, pero Sunset no dejaba de lanzar golpes y Bonbon mantenía un puñado de su pelo agarrado.

-¡Suéltala, Bonbon!- le gritó Lyra, acercándose -. Vamos, ¡Hazme caso y suéltala!

-¡Sunset basta ya!- exclamó Rainbow, también tratando de separarla de Bonbon mientras Bicmac y Whooves las halaban hacia atrás rodeando sus brazos en sus cinturas.

-¡No, no la soltaré hasta que se disculpe por ser una completa idiota!- bramó Bonbon, agitada y enrojecida del esfuerzo.

-¡Bonbon, basta, basta!- gimió Derpy derramando unas lágrimas.

Su voz tocó su corazón. Bonbon miró a su amiga, asustada siendo consolada abrazada por Cherry, quien le tiró una mirada de "ya fue suficiente". La joven entonces soltó a Sunset y se dejó separar por Bicmac, que por las dudas la retuvo entre sus brazos mientras Sunset Shimmer era retenida por Whooves, pero forcejeaba por zafarse.

-¡Suéltame, Whooves!- demandó, igual de enrojecida y perdida de la cólera sin desprender la mirada hacia Bonbon. -. ¡La voy acabar! ¡Le romperé la cara! ¡Se arrepentirá de meterse conmigo, todos lo harán!

-¡No, Sunset, basta, tú no eres así!

Sunset volteó su rostro, chocando de cerca con sus ojos azules y Whooves curvó las cejas al ver sus ojos cyan duros, fríos y oscuros.

-¡Tú más que nadie sabe que así siempre fui!- le encaró entre sus cejas bien fruncidas.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!- gritó Luna perdiendo los estribos abriendo de golpe las puertas de la Cafetería. Tras ella estaba la abuela Smith, quien había ido corriendo a avisar la pelea con otros alumnos.

-¡¿Pelea, quiénes están peleando?!- vociferó Celestia a su lado y todos los alumnos señalaron a las dos chicas que respiraban agitadas entre los brazos de los jóvenes.

-¡SUNSET SHIMMER Y BONBON A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA AHORA!- bramó Luna.

Tanto Whooves como Bicmac las soltaron con cuidado. Ambas se miraron con amenaza mientras separadas inteligentemente se acercaban hacia las autoridades. Celestia caminó tras ellas y Luna miró al alumnado quienes tenían la mirada prendida en la escena.

-¿Y ustedes qué? ¿No es hora del almuerzo? ¡PUES COMAN!- bramó la subdirectora y todos se metieron lo primero que vieron en su plato a la boca. -. Adiós a la tía alcahueta y cool- se dijo a sí misma mientras salía.

En la oficina de la directora, Sunset y Bonbon estaban sentadas frente a su escritorio, asimismo, sus sillas estaban bien separadas de ellas. Ambas tenían los brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la otra, ceñudas y aun respirando irregularmente. Tenían el cabello desmarañado, la ropa sucia de comida, raspones, zonas de la piel enrojecida y uno que otro moretón visible. Un buen rasguño con una minúscula sangre seca cruzaba una ceja de Sunset mientras que Bonbon tenía decorado un ya moretón purpura en su pómulo derecho, latiéndole del dolor.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes?- empezó Celestia sentándose en su silla mientras Luna estaba de pie a su lado mirándolas estrictamente. -¡Tan sólo mírense!- las señaló, sacudiendo la mano en su dirección.

-Estamos muy, muy decepcionadas de ambas- sinceró Luna aún con su tono serio, pero mirando en especial a Sunset.

Ninguna de las dos jóvenes se inmutó, mirando hacia un lado, a la nada.

-Bueno, ¿ninguna quiere hablar?- preguntó Celestia levantando una ceja y sin recibir respuesta. -. Ok, entonces yo escojo quién hablará- miró a lo joven de cabello bicolor -. Bonbon.

-Tenía qué ser, ¿no?- murmuró la joven de piel crema y miró a Celestia.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente?

-Estaba almorzando con mis amigos cuando saludé a Sunset con un "Hola, llamitas".

-¿"Hola, llamitas"?- dudó Luna.

-Sí…le digo a veces así porque, ya sabe, tiene esa injustificada transformación de alas de fuego.

-¿Y no crees que es de mal gusto?- preguntó Celestia.

-¡¿Lo ve?! ¡Yo sólo soy una víctima!- interrumpió Sunset.

-Sunset- le reprendió Luna -. Tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar primero pero la perdiste. Deja terminar a Bonbon.

-Creí que no le afectaba- dijo Bonbon justificando el apodo -ya que nunca me dijo lo contrario. Hasta me sonreía- miró a Sunset sin perder su temple serio –si me hubieras dicho que te desagradaba desde el principio te habría ofrecido disculpas y dejaría de decírtelo.

-¡Pues ya te lo dije en la Cafetería y mira cómo terminamos, estúpida!

-¡Tú sabes por qué, idiota, y no te hagas la víctima que eres igual o peor que culpable que yo!

-¡No me insultes, poca cosa!- le advirtió emanando amenaza.

-¡BASTA!- bramó Luna y Celestia tiró un suspiro.

-Luna, deja de gritar, ya me duele la cabeza- le murmuró su hermana mayor.

Normalmente sería Luna quien calmara a Celestia, pero esta vez, tratándose de Sunset Shimmer…bien lo dijo Celestia esta mañana. No es como tratar con un alumno. Es diferente. Porque el cariño y preocupación es diferente. Era más fuerte.

-Veo que intercambiaron sus papeles de policía malo y bueno- comentó Sunset.

-Continúa, Bonbon- dijo Luna más calmada.

-Bueno. Sunset me contestó mal, me dijo "tonta" y Cherry Crash me defendió, pero entonces Sunset le…le recordó algo…que…bueno, le afecta y yo salté a defenderla, sí, lo admito, de mala manera pero lo hice por mi…- se interrumpió.

-¿Mi qué? Anda, dilo- la toreó Sunset.

-Sunset, silencio- exclamó Celestia para mirar a Bonbon -. Prosigue, Bonbon.

-Sí, prosigue- continuó Sunset con su segunda.

-Sunset…- advirtió Luna y Bonbon le tiró un ceño fruncido a Shimmer.

-¡Ya! ¡Defendí a mi novia!- confesó Bonbon y miró a sus autoridades -. Sí, Cherry Crash y yo somos pareja. Sunset le recordó sus antiguos amores fallidos, yo por eso la defendí y ella amenazó con revelar nuestra relación, la cual permanecerá en secreto hasta hoy porque se los diré a mis amigos. Pero su intención de amenaza nos enojó y Derpy quiso apaciguar las cosas ofreciendo un muffin pero la muy idiota…

-¡Te lo advertí!- colmó su paciencia Sunset rompiendo el cruce de sus brazos y piernas, haciendo el ademán de buscar nueva pelea.

-¡SUNSET, SIÉNTATE!

Esta vez fue la voz de Celestia la que salió violenta, cosa que Luna se impactó, al igual que Bonbon y la propia Sunset, que la miró en seguida. Bonbon continuó:

-Sunset le hizo un comentario despectivo a la condición de sus ojos y yo explosioné, tiré su charola, ella me golpeó en el rostro dejándome este moretón, agarró con violencia y tiró comida a mi vestido ¡A mi vestido! Y bueno, la ataqué y ella no se quedó atrás.

Celestia se masajeó la sien. Era demasiado para procesar. Luna por su lado lanzaba miradas de Bonbon a Sunset. Nunca antes habían tenido esa clase de peleas en la escuela…desde el dominio de temor de Sunset Shimmer y el hecho que haya una de nuevo y Sunset estuviera involucrada…

-Por un lado- empezó Celestia -Tú reacción a la situación no fue adecuada, Bonbon.

-Lo sé. Me dejé llevar.

-Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú, Sunset, no hubieras sido grosera con Bonbon.

-¡Ella me apodaba!- se defendió.

-Pero hay maneras sutiles, ¡civilizadas! De comunicar lo que nos molesta- habló Luna. -. Además, ¿Por el apodo intimidaste a Cherry Crash, insultaste a Derpy, que no tenían nada qué ver y golpeaste, Sunset, golpeaste a Bonbon, dando inicio a la pelea?

-Y eso no es todo- anunció Celestia para luego suspirar y mirar a Bonbon -. Tú, vienes aquí después de clases para anunciar tu castigo. Puedes irte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y yo me quedo?!- se quejó Sunset mientras Bonbon se levantaba de la silla y se marchaba.

Al salir, Bonbon comprobó que la aguardaba Cherry con una funda en mano.

-Oh, mi lady- lamentó la rockera curvando las cejas, acercándose y le vio el moretón. -. Esa Shimmer…ya verá cuando…lamentará…no me metí a la pelea porque sé que puedes defenderte sola pero…

-Por favor. Suficiente con esto, ¿sí?

Cherry suspiró, resignada mientras asentía, limitándose a darle un delicado beso en la herida que hizo el corazón de Bonbon dar un brinco y obligar a retener un sonrojo.

-¿Cuál fue la sentencia?- le preguntó.

-No me la dicen aún. Después de clases. Creo que Sunset se llevará la peor parte.

-Se lo merece, ¿Qué le ocurre a esa chica? Es como si su antigua yo haya regresado.

-Lo sé- suspiró y señaló la funda -. ¿Qué llevas allí?

-Oh- sonrió y se lo estiró -. Fui donde Rarity y le pregunté si tenía alguna ropa de emergencia. Obvio que sí, conociéndola, y escogí un vestido para ti. Para que te quites ese sucio que llevas puesto. Tiene un diseño de encaje en las mangas, tal como te gustan.

Bonbon abrió la funda y miró el vestido. Pese el problema y castigo en que se había metido, aquel gesto le hizo sacar una sonrisa, aquella que sólo Cherry podía sacarle. Levantó el rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Eres cursi…gracias.

-Y tú sigues siendo ruda- sonrió de lado-. ¡Wow, Bonbon, estuviste espectacular! No creí que peleabas así. Te veías tan fuerte, agresiva, como Bárbaro, defendiendo mi honor y el de Derpy- se sacudió -. Wow, eso realmente me…

-¡Hey!- le gruñó reprobatoriamente.

-¡Me cautivó! ¿Qué crees que iba a decir?

-Bah…- refunfuñó para caminar a los baños y cambiarse de ropa mientras Cherry se reía tras ella. -. Y…- dijo repentinamente mientras paraba de caminar sin voltear-. Después del daño que te causé, me metería en miles de batallas más, por defender a mi novia- continuó caminando, como si nada…y Cherry se sonrojó por completo mientras se le salía una sonrisa torpe.

Mientras tanto, Sunset volvía a cruzarse de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Muy bien, vamos contigo ahora- empezó Celestia, más estricta de lo que estuvo con Bonbon -. Realmente me has decepcionado. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan altanera ¡Y hayas iniciado una pelea!

-Cheerilee nos contó tu actuación durante su clase- continuó Luna-. Tu actitud pesada y el comentario hacia ella y Whooves fueron desdeñosos.

-Y tu manera de tratarnos anoche…y esta mañana, ignorándonos con ese rostro…desconozco esta Sunset.

-O más bien nos parece familiar a una que solíamos conocer…- murmuró Luna.

Ambas esperaron alguna reacción por parte de Sunset. Pero la joven se mantuvo como si no fuese con ella.

-¿No tienes nada qué decir?- preguntó Celestia. -. Sunset, ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Pero la joven se mantuvo callada, con la mirada hacia un lado y ceñuda. Las hermanas esperaron perdiendo la paciencia.

-No te dejaré ir de aquí hasta que digas algo- sentenció Celestia.

-¡¿Pueden decirme el castigo de una buena vez y terminar con esto?!- interrumpió fastidiada.

-No me importa que seas castigada- confesó Celestia -. Me preocupa tu quemeimportismo hacia tus recientes acciones. Tú no eres así.

-¡Claro que lo soy!

-¡No, no lo eres! Y no estoy hablando como directora, sino como tu tutora. Tú eres una chica gentil, amable, empática que nunca llegaría a los golpes para arreglar una situación.

-Usted no me conoce- gruñó -. ¡Deje de actuar como si supiera todo de mí cuando no tiene ni la más remota idea de nada!

-¡Sunset!- regañó Luna y Shimmer le lanzó una mirada ácida.

-¡Ya deje de reprenderme, usted no es nadie para mí! ¡Ni usted ni Celestia!

-¿No somos nada para ti?- exclamó Celestia, dolida -. ¡Pues fíjate que tú sí me importas y te quiero como mi hija y Luna como su sobrina!

-¡Pero tú no eres mi madre!- explotó paseándola la mirada fría entre las dos-. ¡No son mi familia! ¡Yo no tengo familia! ¡Yo vine sola a este mundo como en Equestria! ¡SO-LA!

-¿La palabra "cariño" y "agradecimiento" te dicen algo?- habló Luna -. Te abrimos la puerta de nuestra casa, como abrimos los brazos y nuestros corazones, para quererte como una integrante más de nuestra pequeña pero cálida familia.

-¿Y qué si viniste sola? ¡No lo estás más!- reclamó Celestia, ya de pie -. ¡Nos tienes a nosotras, a Las Rainbooms!

-¡¿Me darán mi castigo, sí o no?!- bramó, poniéndose de pie de golpe y violenta.

-¡Te quedarás hoy después de clases a limpiar todas las aulas!- exclamó Luna.

-¡Lo harás las dos semanas que quedan de clases!- sentenció Celestia.

-¡Bien!- gritó Sunset.

-¡Bien!- gritó Celestia.

Sunset se dio vuelta, caminó fuera de la dirección y azotó la puerta, haciendo temblar el vidrio, encontrándose con las miradas fijas de los alumnos en el pasillo. Ella acentuó el ceño fruncido y apretó los puños.

-¡No… quiero… ESTORBOS!- bramó y todos los presentes se apegaron a la pared y Sunset Shimmer con su andar coqueto de movimiento de cadera y cargando el ambiente con energía negativa atravesó el pasillo ante los ojos patidifusos de sus compañeros.

-Oh…no…- balbuceó Fluttershy a sus amigas al ver la escena.

-Ok- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Es oficial- agregó Rarity.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensamos- exclamó Pinkie Pie y Applejack curvó las cejas para decir:

-La antigua Sunset Shimmer, ha regresado.

…

-¡Aquí sirven la mejor pizza del mundo!- exclamó Derpy saboreando su porción de pizza con salchicha y pimiento verde.

-En especial después de la última que comimos…-comentó Bicmac mirando a Lyra –la que nos llevó al hospital.

-¡Hey! Ya me disculpé- reprochó su novia y todos rieron.

El grupo de amigos estaban en una conocida pizzería del centro, donde pasaban buena música y era muy acudido por jóvenes más que nada.

-Me alegra que estés de mejor humor- le dijo Whooves para besarle una mejilla.

-Enhorabuena Bonbon organizó esta salida después de clases- comentó Lyra -. Así los ánimos se calman.

-Sí…- dijo Derpy bajando las cejas –digo…me sentía un poco triste…

-¿Por lo de la estúpida Sunset?- gruñó Bonbon con desprecio.

-Bueno, sí, pero no precisamente por eso- suspiró, cabizbaja -. ¿No sienten un vacío?

Y los cuatro sabían a qué se refería y no pudieron evitar gesticular nostálgicos.

-Trixie…- dijo Whooves y abrazó de lado a Derpy -. Lo sé. También la estoy extrañando.

-Ya hubiera hecho un inútil truco- dijo Bicmac –como ese de ocultar de frente un vaso con una servilleta para "desaparecer" su contenido- se sonrió –solo que ella bebía desde el sorbete con rapidez tras la servilleta y que supuestamente no nos dábamos cuenta…

-¡Y se atragantó!- rió Lyra -. Y se le escurrió jugo por la nariz.

Y el grupo reventó en risas para después suspirar de nuevo de nostalgia. Whooves levantó su vaso.

-¿Un brindis?- y todos levantaron su vaso -. Por Trixie…la amiga que no esperábamos encariñarnos y esperemos que donde sea que se haya ido, encuentre amigos con los que pueda ser ella misma, como se lo permitimos nosotros y no nos arrepentimos.

-Salud- dijo Bonbon con el resto, sintiendo los ojos vidriosos pero mantuvo su seriedad de siempre. Bebió del jugo y quiso cambiar el ambiente -. Me alegra que me dieran turnos distintos con Sunset para el castigo- comentó -. Lo digo porque al menos pude salir con ustedes antes de ser castigada en casa tras la llamada de Celestia- refunfuñó sobándose un brazo -. Esa Shimmer sabe golpear.

-¡Y tú ni se diga!- soltó Derpy, lanzando puños en el aire haciendo soltar unas risas.

-Pero me preocupa su actitud- dijo Whooves -. Es decir, estoy enojado con ella por ofender a Ditzy pero a la vez preocupado. Después de todo es mi amiga y que se haya transformado de la noche a la mañana a lo que parece ser su antigua yo…- y no pudo evitar en pensar algo…o más bien recordar algo.

-Eeeyup- apoyó Bicmac la noción.

-¡Ufff! Me llené- exclamó Lyra, viendo también los platos vacíos de los demás.

-¡Yo no! ¡Yo quiero postre!- anunció Derpy.

-Sí, me anima un helado- dijo Bicmac.

-A mí me entra un flan- avisó Whooves y miró a Bonbon -. Tú no has comido mucho, Bonbon- observó su plato con su rebanada a medio comer.

La joven levantó la mirada a él y luego a los demás.

-Chicos…les dije para esta salida porque debo decirles algo.

Lyra aspiró de emoción mientras sacudía a Bicmac.

-¡OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod! ¿Nos dirás tu amor secreto?

-Eh…sí, Lyra.

-¡Al fin!- celebró.

-¡Wow! ¿Tienes pareja?- se asombró Derpy y Bonbon asintió -. ¡Yay! Ahora todos del grupo tienen pareja ¡Podremos organizar citas triples!

-¡Lo mismo pensé yo!- le siguió el dúo Lyra y ambas dieron chillidos de emoción mientras Whooves y Bicmac se sonreían rodando los ojos.

-¡Dinos, dinos quién es, ya!- exigió Lyra.

-¡Sí, dinos quién es él!- apoyó Derpy y aunque sus amigos no se mostraban tan exagerados como sus respectivas novias, se veían igual de interesados, curiosos y emocionados.

-Ok…- suspiró, nerviosa pero decidida -. En realidad…no es…no es…un "él"- empezó y volvió a suspirar -. Es un "ella"…y es Cherry Crash.

Todos se quedaron congelados de la impresión, excepto Derpy.

-Pero ella es mujer- observó inocente.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Derpy- miró a todos firme -. Soy gay.

Tardaron en reaccionar pero al fin y acabo, reaccionaron. Whooves asintió, pensativo. Bicmac se ensimismó. Lyra desvió la mirada de ella, desconcertada, y Derpy…era Derpy.

-¿Así que son…novias?- preguntó Derpy y Bonbon le asintió -. ¿Te gusta aunque sea mujer?

-Ditzy…- la llamó Whooves.

-No, está bien, Whooves- le avisó Bonbon y miró a su amiga -. Sí, me gusta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y…tú le gustas a ella?

-Sí.

-Oh…bueno… - frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada -. ¿No ha pasado un mesero? ¡Quiero pedir postre!

-Derpy- la llamó Bonbon para que se concentrara -. ¿No te molesta que sea mi novia?

-Creo…creo que no…digo, ya he oído de parejas así…- suspiró y la miró, con una sonrisa -. Eres mi amiga y si eres feliz como me hace feliz Whooves con Cherry, yo lo soy también.

Bonbon le sonrió y miró a Whooves. Él sonrió parpadeando.

-Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decirte, Bonbon? ¡No lo vi venir! En serio. Ni me he puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si un amigo me dijera que es gay pero, es tu vida. Sigues siendo la misma Bonbon que quiero. No cambian las cosas para mí. Eres mi amiga y si alguien te molesta o te hostiga porque vas de la mano de Cherry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias, Whooves- y miró a Bicmac, quien seguía ensimismado, entonces Derpy le pasó la mano sobre sus ojos y este reaccionó, mirando a Bonbon.

-Eeeyup- suspiró -. Creo…que debo acostumbrarme a la idea. Es decir…no sé…será extraño, tal vez un tanto incómodo al principio. No es que dejaré de ser tu amigo, sólo… debo acostumbrarme a la idea.

Bonbon asintió, respetando su decisión, y miró a la persona que más le importaba su reacción.

-Lyra…- la llamó y ella se pasó la mano a la cabeza, rascándose con fuerza torciendo el gesto y poco a poco, irse mostrando una expresión de enojo y frunciendo el ceño. Bonbon tragó saliva -. Lyra…- volvió a llamar pero su amiga seguía callada, sin mirarla y ella sintió las manos helarle al entrar en pánico-. Lyra…mírame- repitió, con la voz más quebrada y el corazón acelerado del nerviosismo mientras sus amigos no sabían cómo reaccionar…porque Lyra seguía ignorándola. -¡LYRA!- terminó por gritarle, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños que llamó hasta la atención de una mesa cercana.

-¡Creí que éramos mejores amigas!- le reclamó con los ojos vidriosos, también golpeando sobre la mesa -. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Lyra…

-¡Acabas de soltar una bomba! Y como si fuera una más… ¿Me lo dices así?- parpadeó -. ¡Siempre ha sido así contigo! ¡Yo te he confiado mis secretos, mis miedos, mis sueños pero tú, como siempre guardándote todo! Lo has retenido, sólo para ti.

-No, no, no sólo para mí- se defendió -. Trixie me ayudó muchísimo.

-¿Trixie?- escupió, indignada -. Es decir que Trixie Lulamoon lo sabía y yo, que soy tu mejor amiga, no, no se lo dijiste.

-Espera…

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, a mí?- reclamó furiosa y resentida -. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí y sí en Trixie? ¡¿Por qué nunca confías en mí para expresar lo que sientes, lo que te pasa?!

-¡Yo no se lo dije!

-¡Entonces dime cómo lo supo!

Bonbon abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. ¿Cómo decirle a ella, frente a sus amigos, frente a su novio, que Trixie lo supo, o más bien confirmó sus sospechas ya previas, cuando la vio quebrarse desconsolada al llorar cuando se resignó a la idea de que Lyra estuviera con Bicmac porque lo que empezó como amistad, como el lugar de mejor amiga que ocupó, se convirtió en amor y luego en desilusión?

-Yo…- negó con la cabeza, parpadeando, sintiéndose impotente –no…no puedo…no puedo decírtelo…

-Ya veo…- exclamó Lyra secamente y se puso de pie.

-Lyra, no te vayas- le dijo Bicmac.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme con alguien que desconfía de mí.

-Lyra…- insistió su novio pero la joven tomó su mochila y se alejó de la mesa, hacia la salida.

Bonbon quedó desecha, sin saber qué hacer mientras intercambiaba miradas con Bicmac y Whooves. Derpy parpadeó.

-¿Eso…significa que ya no pediremos postre?

…

Sunset Shimmer tiró todos los utensilios de limpieza en el cuarto del conserje, haciendo regar el contenido de las botellas. Azotó la puerta y colgó su mochila en un hombro. Eran un poco más de las seis de la tarde cuando terminó de limpiar los salones. Se negó a que Luna o Celestia la esperaran para llevarla a casa, diciendo que preferiría mil veces tomar el autobús que pasar más tiempo discutiendo inútilmente con ellas.

"Ya hablaremos en casa" advirtió Celestia, así que Sunset no tenía las intenciones de llegar temprano.

La ubicación de la escuela era deshabitada y más aún al punto de caer la noche, muy conveniente para que nadie que no sea de la escuela se enterara de todos los sucesos mágicos, por lo que apenas salió se sintió como si estuviera sola en el mundo.

Tenía su ceño fruncido marcado y sus ojos endurecidos, al igual que su rostro. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y al aterrizar a la calzada de la entrada de la escuela, fue atacada rápidamente por dos siluetas. Una la agarró de las piernas y la otra de los brazos, llevándosela así a peso hacia el callejón de la escuela.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltenme!- exigió molesta mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

-¡Lo hacemos por ti!- exclamó Rainbow Dash, quien era que la cargaba por los brazos.

-¡Esta no eres tú!- dijo Applejack, que le sostenía las piernas.

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltenme o se arrepentirán, lo juro!

Una vez en el callejón Applejack la soltó pero Rainbow no, luchando con ella, evitando que se le zafara. Entre el forcejeo, Sunset vio que Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie estaban también en el callejón, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué planean? ¡Déjame, Rainbow!- bramó, retorciéndose con fuerza.

-¡Se me va, se me va!- avisó la deportista y Applejack la sostuvo de la cintura para retenerla y Rainbow pudiera sostenerla de nuevo.

-¡Ya, Rarity, sácale la mochila!- avisó la vaquera y la modista se acercó pero Sunset empezó a lanzar patadas.

-¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Ustedes no son más mis amigas! ¡Yo no necesito amigos! ¡Aléjense!

-¡Basta!- chilló Pinkie lanzándose sobre sus piernas para detener sus violentas patadas.

Rarity aprovechó para acercarse y tomar su mochila que aún colgaba de un brazo.

-¡¿Qué tanto quieren?!- gritó pero apenas lo preguntó, se le agrandaron los ojos. -¡Ah…no!- bramó -. Se los advierto… ¡Aléjense de mí!- y sus ojos y cabello se iluminaron.

Rainbow y Applejack se apartaron justo antes de que sus enormes alas de fuego brotaran de su espalda. Pinkie, desde el suelo, quedó boquiabierta al ver a Sunset Shimmer mirándola desde arriba con su ceño fruncido y largas llamas que tenía por alas, por lo que la rosada tiró una sonrisa nerviosa y se soltó de ella.

El sonido de una pandereta hizo que Sunset levantara la mirada para cegarla un destello de luz y ver que Fluttershy se había transformado en su forma híbrida de pony.

-¡No…no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigas!- exclamó firme aunque un poco nerviosa, expandiendo lo cortas que se veían sus alas a comparación a las de Sunset.

-¿Crees que soy un monstruo?- exclamó sonriéndose perturbadoramente y llevándose la mochila hacia su pecho para lanzarla lejos tras sacar el libro mágico con el que se comunica con Twilight -. Esto es lo que quieren… ¿Cierto?- jugó mostrando el libro hacia ellas.

-Sunset…- jadeó Rainbow -. Por favor…

Sunset elevó su sonrisa y ceño fruncido, disfrutando tener el control sobre los demás, bañándola de aquella vieja y deliciosa satisfacción. Cerró los ojos, saboreándolo mientras expandía su mano libre y era cubierta de fuego, colocándola lentamente bajo el libro. Las demás agrandaron los ojos.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- chilló Pinkie Pie.

Sunset abrió de golpe los ojos a la vez que sus alas se levantaron peligrosamente, haciendo asustar a las demás.

-¡¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso?!- le gritó inclinándose sobre ellas haciéndolas retroceder que hasta Pinkie cayó de espaldas sin apartarle la mirada -¡Es MI libro y hago con él lo que a MI se me dé la gana! ¡Y si quiero rostizarlo hasta volverse cenizas, LO HARÉ!- elevó la mano en llamas pero fue atacada por la magia en forma de mariposas al Fluttershy mover su pandereta en su dirección.

El libro bailó en su mano y se dejó a la gravedad. Rainbow saltó hacia él, atrapándolo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho mientras Sunset se recuperaba del ataque, mirando gruñendo de rabia hacia Fluttershy. La joven de pelo rosado pálido tragó saliva mientras Pinkie y Rarity se posaban frente a ella, protegiéndola, lamentando no haberse transformado. Se confiaron demasiado. Error que no volverían a repetir. Jamás.

-Con que quieres pelea- mostró los dientes e incendió sus dos manos -. ¡Pues tendrás pelea!

-¡ALTO!- exclamó Applejack atajándola. -. Ella es tu amiga, ¡No puedes dañarla!

-¡Nadie es mi amigo ahora!- exclamó, elevando las llamas de sus alas con furia.

-¡Claro que los somos! ¡Las cinco y ella te atacó sólo para que soltaras el libro que te ayudará a descubrir cómo salvarte de ti misma!

-¡Hazte a un lado!- reclamó, inclinándose hacia ella.

-¡NO!- soltó firme, encarándola -. ¡Nos necesitas!

-¡No te necesito!- se exasperó -. ¡No necesito a nadie más que a mí misma y mi poder! ¡Tengo magia, magia fuerte con un elemento destructor; el fuego! ¡Mi destino siempre ha sido el del poder, de gobernar y ser adorada, y un grupo de mocosas no me estacarán de mi destino, no de nuevo!- elevó las manos, concentrando más fuego y sus alas iban hacia arriba expandiéndose.

-¡Yo sé por qué volviste así!- encaró Applejack, firme y decidida pese que Shimmer le prendía la mirada en ella, lista para lanzar la primera bola de fuego -. ¡Porque te rompieron el corazón!- gritó cerrando los ojos, como preparándose para sentir el fuego…pero no sintió nada y al volver a abrirlos, vio que Sunset quedó petrificada. -. Trixie Lulamoon… - continuó la vaquera -…te rompió el corazón…

Sus ojos amarillos desaparecieron, mostrando su suaves color cyan, mirando desconcertada a Applejack y las llamas altas de sus alas se encogieron, haciéndola bajar al piso.

-Trixie…- recordó Sunset y una ola la revolcó. Su rostro estirado se suavizó, el fuego concentrado en sus manos se apagó de golpe mientras su amiga continuaba hablando.

-Y tú…estás rompiendo el mío- prosiguió Applejack con los ojos vidriosos mientras veía aún su cabello iluminado y moverse por sí solo como sus alas, ahora con llamas calmadas y más cortas, aunque seguían siendo grandes-. Estás…rompiendo el de ellas también- y se hizo a un lado, mostrando al resto de sus amigas mirándola con real preocupación en sus ojos.

La rubia la volvió a mirar, dejando derramar unas lágrimas y Sunset aspiró de dolor y conmovida, porque nunca creyó ver a Applejack llorar sueltamente, frente a todas.

La que llora por dentro, dejó mostrar sus lágrimas frente a ella. Por ella.

-Ap…Applejack…- jadeó y su cabello volvió a la normalidad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su semblante cálido y gentil retornaba en su rostro.

No podía moverse, mirando llorar a la vaquera frente suyo y el resto de sus amigas no se quedaban atrás, derramando un par de lágrimas de alivio al comprobar que tenían a su amiga de vuelta.

Sunset tenía las cejas curvadas, parpadeando, desorientada, incrédula y sin saber reaccionar ante su última actuación y el pánico que detonó hace pocos minutos. Estaba asustada de ella misma. Applejack hizo el ademán de acercarse pero entonces Sunset respingó, llevándose ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, como si luchara.

-Sunset…- la llamó preocupada y con las demás miraba sorprendida cómo Sunset se removía de donde estaba de pie, resistiendo con fuerza mientras se le salía unos quejidos hasta dejarse caer de rodillas, temblándole cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Applejack…- jadeó, aun luchando y temblando.

-No digas nada- le murmuró la vaquera acercándose y la envolvió en sus brazos -. No tienes que decir nada. Sé que lo sientes.

-Applejack…- seguía jadeando, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo pudo relajarse un poco, aunque al levantar los brazos estos parecían dormidos, correspondiendo el abrazo mientras sus alas se escondían en su espalda de nuevo-. Duele…haberla… perdido.

-Lo sé.

-La perdí- siguió llorando descorazonada, con un dolor agudo y profundo en su pecho, un dolor que ardía y que le hacía fabricar más lágrimas, sintiendo su interior tan mezclado y perdido -. Confié en ella, me encariñé con ella. Era…era...como un pedazo de mí…- apretó el abrazo y exclamó resentida y enojada:- ¡Pero ella no! ¡Fingió todo el tiempo! ¡No fui suficiente para ella! ¡Ella me rompió el corazón!- la apartó, mirándola -. ¡Y tú!- la acusó y la vaquera arrugó la frente -. Dijiste que algo debía estar segura de ti y era que nunca mientes. ¡Y lo hiciste tan descaradamente! Y pescarte en la mentira…sentir que las demás también me ocultaban algo…el que Trixie me haya…- dejó escapar un nuevo gemido, más dolida y Applejack la volvió abrazar -. Perdí la fe en la amistad tan rápido… ¡Por culpa de Lulamoon! ¡La odio pero la extraño, quisiera que volviera pero a la vez no! ¡¿Tiene acaso sentido eso?!

Applejack empezó hacer ruiditos suaves con la boca, como para calmarla.

-No sé qué me pasa- continuó Sunset bajando el tono de su voz, inquieta en sentir esa vieja sensación paseándose más fuerte dentro de ella. Hundió su rostro a su cuello, aspirando su particular olor a manzanas -. No quiero perder en esta lucha, no quiero que gane…no de nuevo. Tengo miedo. Por…por eso no le escribo a Twilight, yo…no puedo…- sacudió la cabeza, callándose.

-Habla, Sunset- le concedió -. Por favor. No retengas recuerdos, lo que sientes.

-No puedo- gimió en un suspiro agotado.

-Claro que puedes. Eres fuerte, eres mi amiga, nuestra amiga, y te amamos.

Sunset volvió abrazarla, buscando el calor de su amistad, desahogando el llanto que reprimió al ser herida por las palabras frías y desdén de Trixie al abandonarla y menospreciar su amistad.

Pero Sunset no se sintió reconfortada. Se sentía tan vacía y arrugó la frente, pero levantó la mirada cuando sintió a sus amigas acercarse y abrazarla, darle la bienvenida de nuevo, excepto Rarity, quien se hallaba concentrada escribiendo en la última página del libro, pidiendo la ayuda urgente de la Princesa De La Amistad.

…

"_Sunset Shimmer estaba caminando con aquel característico semblante petulante en los corredores elegantes del castillo._

_En su forma de pony, tiene ese mismo andar intimidante pero a la vez coqueto. Su melena de fuego ondulado cuelga a un lado y un mechón corto cruza su frente, por su cuerno de unicornio._

_Se detiene frente a una gran puerta. Rueda los ojos con un resoplido para soltar una suave sonrisa, sus ojos cyan se endulzan y todo en ella parece agradable aunque aun así no pierde ciertamente ese algo duro que la caracteriza. Levantó un casco y toca. Una hermosa alicornio blanca la recibe con una real sonrisa, abrazándola con una de sus largas y esbeltas patas. Sunset Shimmer empieza su actuación._

_-Princesa Celestia- habló con voz disfrazada angelicalmente -. Me alegra mucho haber recibido su carta pero le avisé que estaría estudiando con la nueva colección de libros que adquirí y hacer mis investigaciones de campo._

_-Lamento haber tenido que interrumpirte, Sunset- se inclinó hacia ella, confidente -. Pero te llamé para que puedas pasar al siguiente nivel de tus estudios- le dijo cantado, sabiendo su reacción._

_Los ojos de Sunset se engrandecen con sinceridad. _

_-¿Próximo nivel? ¿Quiere decir que…que…?_

_-Antes que nada quiero presentarte a un pony ejemplar._

_Ella retrocede un par de pasos sin evitar mostrar desagrado, como si su castillo de naipes se derribara._

_-¿Pero….eso qué tiene qué ver con mis estudios?_

_-Muchísimo- se emocionó Celestia. Parece que se esperaba esa reacción y trata de convencerla-. Este pony…es realmente talentoso y tiene un futuro brillante en los estudios e investigaciones de toda Equestria. Es todo un prodigio, como tú, pero es más joven y sería un crimen no apoyarlo con sus teorías y no pude evitar apoyarlo 100% para que explote todas sus capacidades._

_Un ojo de Sunset hacía tic mientras su fingida sonrisa se entiesa con frialdad. _

_Parece que no le gusta su nueva competencia._

_-¿Y…y yo qué lugar ocupo ahí?_

_-Muchísimo._

_-Sí que está emocionada con ese unicornio- soltó con voz forzada. Puedo ver su esfuerzo por no desfigurarse con su dureza._

_-Eso es lo interesante, querida estudiante. No es un unicornio._

_Sunset no puede evitar dejar escapar un gesto de confusión y de sorpresa, torciendo la boca. Entonces un trote hacia ellas hace que Celestia levante la vista y Sunset se dé vuelta._

_Un joven pony terrestre de cuero café claro, crin café oscuro y ojos azules le sonríe a ambas, realmente emocionado._

_Su Cutie Mark es un reloj de arena._

_-Time Turner; Sunset Shimmer. - presenta la princesa -. __Sunset Shimmer; Time Turner; el primer alumno no unicornio de la historia de Equestria con la que compartiré mi tutela directa contigo._

_Y los ojos cyan se oscurecen con frialdad y dureza hacia los amigables azules del potro"._

En cuanto llegó a su casa, Whooves se dirigió directo a su habitación, hacia las repisas de sus investigaciones y tomó el cuaderno de pasta roja. Con seriedad, lo abrió, pasando páginas tras páginas en el que se veía una letra cursiva, escritas apresuradamente y es que debía hacerlo así para mantener la esencia de la situación del cual era testigo. Entonces se detuvo en unas páginas específicas y releyó todas aquellas escenas para refrescar la memoria.

-Sabía que esa mirada que me lanzó en la cafetería la vi aquí…a mí contraparte…

"¡Tú más que nadie sabe que así siempre fui!", recordó sus palabras y mirada, cerrando los ojos.

-Eso iba para él, no para mí- aseguró, asintiendo y abrió los ojos, decidido -. Lo siento, Ditzy, pero debo romper mi promesa si quiero ayudar a Sunset Shimmer.

…

**Ooookeeyyy.**

**Así concluye el capítulo 21… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**De aquí nos veremos hasta el próximo miércoles xD**

**Ya estamos en el ombligo de la semana así que a echarle ganas.**

**Sunny Honey, fuera. **


	21. Y Cenizas Quedan

**Y cenizas quedan…**

Sunset aspiró del susto despertándose de golpe.

Estaba sudando, con las manos heladas y el corazón latía fuerte e irregular, haciéndole doler el pecho.

Una pesadilla…de nuevo. Suspiró, derrotada.

Ya había amanecido. La luz del sol podría escurrirse bajo la cortina de su única ventana. Se acostó de nuevo, tratando de normalizar su corazón mientras sentía una piedra en la garganta…y aquella sensación bailándole en su cuerpo.

-No volveré a quebrarme, ¿oíste?- habló a la nada -. No volveré a dejarte escapar, así te sienta más presente que nunca, no. Yo…yo decidí ser buena. Soy buena…soy…

Los golpes de la puerta la hicieron callar. Sunset torció el gesto y elevó las sábanas hasta su cabeza.

-Les dije que no volveré a la escuela- recordó bajo las sábanas.

No podía ver a Celestia a los ojos tras cómo la trató ayer. Aunque al llegar a la casa con Las Rainbooms, llorando pidiendo perdón a Celestia y Luna, aún se sentía indigna de su protección, cariño y claro, su perdón.

-A nosotras no nos dijiste nada, querida.

Sunset abrió los ojos, aún sin moverse ni quitar la sábana al escuchar la voz de Rarity.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y varios pasos, entre ellos el particular sonido de cuando brinca Pinkie Pie como los tap, tap de las botas con tacón de la modista.

-Caramelo…nos queda sólo dos semanas de clases…sería tonto perder el año cuando te falta muy poco por pasarlo.

La voz de Applejack le cayó como un bálsamo frío sobre su caliente herida, lo que la hizo respingar y rechazarlo. Sintió una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo.

-Vamos, nosotras estaremos contigo- apoyó Fluttershy, acariciando el brazo.

-Hablamos con los chicos. Sobre cómo no fue tu culpa tu actuación de ayer- anunció Rainbow Dash.

-¡Traje pasteeeeeeeeeel!- cantó Pinkie Pie tentativa y un olor fuerte a vainilla y chocolate concentró la nariz de Sunset pero nada la hizo siquiera mover un músculo. -. Me lo comeré si no te levaaaaaaantaaaaaaaaas.

-Pinkie…- suspiró Rarity llevándose una mano en la frente -. Ese pastel te lo vienes comiendo desde que entramos. Ya está medio comido- y Pinkie sonrió disculpándose con la barbilla manchada de chocolate.

-¿Creen que se durmió?- preguntó Fluttershy inofensiva y las demás le lanzaron miradas obvias de que no era así.

Applejack entonces se acomodó su sombrero y aclaró su garganta, poniéndose firme.

-Muy bien, Sunset, muévete. No sacarás nada dejando crecer raíces en la cama. No lo permitiremos. ¿Y sabes por qué?- suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sonrió, empezando a cantar una canción que sabía que Sunset reconocería al instante -. _Si, ya pasó. Llegaste a mi mundo, y todo sucedió…_

_-Ahora voy a brillar-_ cantó Rarity -._ Tú me das fuerza, al caer, para brillar._

_-__Como arco iris oh-oh-oh- _corearon las cinco amigas, rodeando la cama.

-_Amigos en mi vida están_\- le tocó cantar a Rainbow Dash, quien se inclinó para desprenderle la sábana de su rostro, mirando a Sunset aún insegura y ojos caídos -. _Conmigo cuenten que a su lado voy a estar._

Las cinco se mantuvieron calladas, mirando a Sunset con ternura y sin temor, esperando a que ella cantara su parte que corresponde en la canción. Shimmer miró a cada una, suspiró, resignada.

-_Y la música aquí está…_\- cantó y se le desprendió una corta sonrisa al recordar cuando cantaron esta canción por primera vez, en el escenario, unidas más fuertes que nunca, sintiendo el cariño y amor por las otras…cuando los días eran más brillantes…-_Cantamos hoy para animar, para brillar._

Sus amigas continuaron lo que sigue de la canción, quitándole por completo la sábana de encima y Fluttershy y Rarity le tomaron de cada mano para hacerla levantar y que empiece a arreglarse para ir a clases.

Mientras continuaban cantando, Sunset no vio salida. Sus amigas estaban allí, con plena confianza hacia ella, sin mostrar temor tras como las amenazó y trató, arreglando su mochila y acomodando su cama mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, de vuelta a su nuevo conjunto.

Una vez lista, las seis salieron de la casa, dejando a Sunset Shimmer salir primero que apenas puesto un pie, quedó admirada al ver a Cherry Crash, Bonbon y Derpy en la entrada, aguardándola y continuando la letra de la canción.

-_Juntas hay que estar, al ver la lluvia caer_\- corearon las tres, cada una con una sonrisa diferente y al ver a Sunset sin moverse y peor cómo reaccionar, ellas se acercaron, rodeándola y la hicieron caminar con Las Rainbooms tras ellas -. _Y erguidas iremos, mientras el sol brilla aún más._

Y apenas llegaban a la esquina de la cuadra, Sunset se sorprendió al ver y escuchar un coro masculino continuar la canción.

-_Como arcoiris oh oh oh…- _cantaban Flash Sentry, Bicmac, Cheese Sandwhich, Time Turner, Soarin, Thunderlane y Caramel.

La recibieron con las mejores de las sonrisas, la rodearon y cada uno mostró su apoyo incondicional dándole cortos abrazos hasta Caramel la levantó del suelo haciéndola girar, logrando hacerla soltar una corta risa.

Cuando al fin la canción concluyó, Sunset no podía explicarse este acuerdo de cantar "Como arcoiris" para ella. Abría la boca pero la volvía a cerrar, saliéndosele sólo balbuceos.

-Antes que nada- adivinó sus pensamientos Rarity -. Beberemos algo aquí cerca, en SugarCube Corner, y puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras.

El camino se hizo corto y uniendo dos mesas, lograron entrar todo el grupo. Sunset tenía los codos sobre la mesa, con las cejas curvadas, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-No…no comprendo- empezó -. Fui…muy cruel con ustedes, con sus amigos, y aún así…están aquí…

-¿Qué te dije, despistada?- le sonrió Rainbow -. Te dije que hablamos con los chicos.

-Sabemos de tu magia inestable- dijo Derpy -. Y sé que lo sientes. La Sunset que ahora veo es mi amiga, pero la que…me lastimó ayer, no lo era, era un mons…

-Ditzy…- le llamó la atención Whooves al ver cómo se había crispado el rostro de Sunset y desviado la mirada.

-¡Perdón, no quise decirlo así, yo…!- se apresuró Derpy.

-Lo sé, Derpy- le sonrió Sunset pero aún apagada. -. Entonces… ¿Todos me perdonan?

Todos asintieron pero las miradas se concentraron en Bonbon, quien se mantuvo quieta. Cherry le frunció el ceño y le codeó las costillas. Bonbon suspiró y miró a Sunset.

-Por supuesto que sí, Shimmer.

-Bonbon, lamento mucho haberte insultado y golpeado y… ¿Ese moretón de tu pómulo te lo hice yo?

-Pues no fue el gato.

-Bonbon…- aguó los ojos -. ¡Lo siento tanto, perdóname, por favor! Me siento tan avergonzada.

-Deberías de estarlo…-sonrió de lado –te di una buena paliza.

Los demás soltaron unas risas y Sunset dejó esbozar una muy corta mientras se pasaba las manos hacia los ojos.

-Cherry…también…

-Disculpas aceptadas, guapa- le interrumpió, sonriente -. No voy a negar que me costó decidir participar en esto.

-Igual yo- apoyó Bonbon. -. Pero…tienes muy buenas amigas y nos hizo dar cuenta que no dependió de ti.

-Aunque no lo tomamos bien al principio- sinceró Crash y ambas se miraron.

*Flashback*

_-¡JAMÁS!- bramaron Bonbon y Cherry Crash, ceñudas, con las manos hechas puños, emanando ira de los ojos inclinadas sobre Las Rainbooms, haciendo a Fluttershy ocultar tras Rarity y Pinkie Pie se trataba de destapar un oído por la fuerza del grito._

_-¡Creo que me quedé sorda!- chilló la rosada._

_-Chicas…- quiso continuar la vaquera pero ambas le tiraron una sincronizada mirada ácida que le ardió hasta la médula._

_-¡No, vaquera! ¡No perdonaré a Shimmer por atacar a Bonbon!- rugió Cherry._

_-¡Y yo no lo haré por ser una completa idiota por jugar con los sentimientos de Cherry! ¡Ya de por sí es una hiper sensible y cursi!_

_-Así es… ¿Disculpa?- se desconectó, mirando a Bonbon -. No soy tan sensible y cursi._

_-Cómo no… ¿hace un rato no lloraste porque maullaba un gato?_

_-¡Aullaba del hambre, Bonbon!- recordó y sus ojos dorados vidriaron -. Pobrecillo. Sin comida, sin abrigo, sin cariño, con su tierno y delicado "miau, miau"… ¡Y no me dejaste traerlo!_

_-Tenía sarna, Cherry- refunfuñó -. No voy andar con una chica con gato sarnoso._

_-¡Eres cruel, Bonbon!_

_-¡Ahí vienen las lágrimas!- avisó rodando los ojos con fastidio y Cherry sonó la nariz, se pasó rápido una mano a los ojos y la golpeó en el brazo._

_-¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¿A qué me lo recuerdas?_

_-¡No me golpees, Cherry!_

_-Awww, eres tan linda cuando me regañas- y la acercó a su lado abrazando un brazo y le dio un beso de mejilla._

_-¿Ves que eres cursi?- le sonrió y se compartieron una cariñosa mirada pegando sus cabezas y enredaron sus manos._

_-¿Qué acabo de ver?- preguntó Rainbow parpadeando incrédula a Applejack, encajando piezas y ambas agrandaron los ojos de sorpresa pero no era el momento._

_-Chicas… por favor…concéntrense- pidió Rarity mirando a la pareja. -. En serio Sunset Shimmer actuó como actuó en contra de su voluntad. _

_-Estaba como en un trance… desconectada de la empatía, del amor, de la amistad- continuó Applejack -. Y ahora que volvió en sí, se siente devastada. _

_-Necesita más que nada ahora a sus amigos- comentó Pinkie Pie -. Ustedes eran sus amigas, se llevaban bien siempre. Sólo ayer todo eso cambió por su magia inestable._

_-Por la partida de Trixie- anunció Fluttershy, saliendo del escondite tras la modista y lo que dijo captó enseguida la atención de ambas chicas, en especial de Bonbon -. Dime…Bonbon, ¿No te sientes muy triste y enojada de la impotencia porque Trixie se marchó? Pues para Sunset es el doble y el dolor la cegó, la flaqueó, bajando la guardia y aquella magia oscura la aprovechó para reclamar su espacio._

_-¿En…serio?- preguntó Bonbon, más interesada._

_-Es lo más probable- confirmó Applejack. -. Por eso Twilight Sparkle nos ayudará, pero mientras eso sucede, nosotras como amigas, debemos apoyarla"._

La Señora Cake dejaba las bebidas sobre las mesas mientras Sunset asimilaba lo que escuchaba de la boca de Cherry... que agregó que a la salida se llevó al gato. Cherry tenía una sonrisa radiante hacia Fluttershy, quien la ayudó a atender al gato mientras Bonbon resoplaba, molesta, por contradecirla.

-Por eso también estamos aquí- habló Flash y el resto de varones asintieron -. Eres nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga y estamos aquí para darte nuestro apoyo.

-Pues…gracias a todos- se limitó en decir Shimmer, recogiendo su copa de malteada y se llevó el sorbete a la boca. Los demás se intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

-¿No es suficiente, Sunset?- preguntó Turner, con cuidado.

Sunset dejó de beber y levantó sus ojos hacia él, estando el joven sentado a su lado.

"_Tu amistad no es suficiente para Trixie_".

Un recuerdo la hincó como un rayo y Sunset sintió el ardor en el centro de su pecho, bajando la mirada a su bebida, descompuso su rostro y llena de vergüenza jadeó y rompió en llanto, dejando a los demás sorprendidos, sin haberlo visto venir.

-¡En serio lo lamento!- lloraba agitada -. ¡En serio lo lamento mucho, lamento ser un monstruo, no ser suficiente! Lo siento, a cada uno. Lo siento…- y dejó posar una cabeza sobre el hombro de Turner. -. Nuestra charla se perdió en el tiempo, Whooves. Mi pasado…es mi hoy. Lamento si te defraudé…- levantó sus ojos cyan aguados, conmoviéndolo -. Lamento también haber abusado de tu confianza…

El chico levantó la mirada hacia los demás, hacia Derpy y ella sonrió, asintiéndole despreocupada y Whooves rodeó a Sunset con sus brazos, consolándola.

-No lo has hecho, Sunset. Ni a mí ni a los demás.

-Claro que sí…- murmuró y miró a Flash Sentry, a cada una de Las Rainbooms, Cherry Crash, Derpy y al propio Whooves-. No he sido la mejor de las amigas y pago el precio de eso.

Sunset Shimmer no estaba lista para asistir a clases, así que apenas terminado las bebidas, Applejack se ofreció a acompañarla a casa mientras los demás se dirigían a la escuela

-Applejack- la atajó la voz de Thunderlane. La vaquera se detuvo y volteó a verlo. -. Sunset… podría no ser la única que necesite apoyo.

La vaquera arrugó la frente y se le cortó el habla cuando el joven le tomó una mano y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Eres la persona más segura y fuerte que conozco, pero sigues siendo eso, una persona. Si quieres charlar, tener otro momento en el que puedas ser honesta, el uno con el otro, sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Applejack desprendió la mirada de él y se soltó de su mano lentamente, sin querer acariciando la piel de su palma y una cálida sensación la envolvió. Regresó su vista en él, como si no supiera qué hacer y odiaba sentirse así, cuando estaba con él.

-Ahm, gracias- se limitó en decir y salió del local tras de Sunset.

En el camino de vuelta a la casa, la vaquera levantó un brazo sobre sus hombros, apretándola a su lado en un especie de abrazo mientras caminaban en silencio, pero llegado a un punto, Sunset aspiró por la nariz y se desprendió de ella, dejándole el brazo solo y al aire. El movimiento hizo a la rubia curvar las cejas y de verla tan fría, apagada y descompuesta.

-No hagas eso.

-Sólo quiero estar cómoda- murmuró Sunset.

-No lo hagas- insistió y le tomó una mano, atajándola -. No te distancies de mí.

-Applejack no es…

-Lo es- confirmó y Sunset arrugó la frente.

-Eres frío y yo calor en estos momentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que…no te soporto en estos momentos.

Applejack parpadeó sin soltarla.

-¿Y qué corrales significa eso?

-No lo sé, Applejack- sinceró, con gesto de confusión -. Sólo…no me siento cómoda contigo ahora. Con ninguna. Con nadie. Por favor, no sigas con el interrogatorio.

-Pues lo siento, pero debo seguir si estás alejando a tu amiga. Aunque la verdad no te guste.

Sunset cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes.

-Verdad…- sacudió la cabeza, mirándola -. Perdóname. Pero es lo menos que has puesto en práctica en estos días. Tú y Las Rainbooms. Aunque lo niegues, puedo sentir que me ocultan algo, hace mucho ya que si miro hacia atrás, como el día después del incendio, podía ver un extraño compartimiento en ustedes que se alargó en varias ocasiones y…- suspiró -…eso…las hace ver diferente.

-¿Estás…?- se removió en donde estaba -. Sunset, ¿Estás desconfiando en nosotras?

Shimmer se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza.

-Déjame sola, Applejack.

-No te dejaré sola- exclamó firme -. Ninguna te dejará sola así creas no confiar en nosotras. Y no puedes quedarte sola.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, liberando su mano de la suya -. ¿Porque temen que me vuelva a convertir en un demonio furioso? ¿Vuelva a estar así de tan cerca de acabar con ustedes?- parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Por qué sabiendo cómo estaba, con mi antigua yo, no estuvieron preparadas?

-¿A qué…?

-¡¿Por qué no se transformaron para atacarme?!- preguntó -. Fluttershy por tener por todos lados su pandereta pudo hacerlo, pero yo podía vencerla fácilmente si tú no hubieras detonado en mi interior- desvió la mirada con dolor -. Pude herirla…

-Sunset…- la llamó, tomando su rostro para que la viera -. No lo hicimos…porque eres nuestra amiga, no nuestra enemiga.

Sunset la contempló, escuchándola.

-Nuestra amistad es poderosa- continuó la vaquera, sonriéndole -. Es lo que nos dio la magia que tenemos y los poderes. No podemos usarla en contra de nuestros amigos. Y tú eres una, y te queremos.

Shimmer se apartó de ella, retrocediendo un par de pasos, ceñuda y enojada.

-¡¿Son…son…tontas?! - se descargó -. ¡Despierten! - se sacudió con puños y Applejack curvó aún más las cejas. -. ¡Dejen de pensar en esas cursilerías! ¡Yo soy su amenaza por más que les duela admitirlo!

-Sunset…

-¡No pueden pretender que siga con mi vida como si nada cuando pasó algo, algo realmente grave ocurrió ayer!- continuó -. ¡Yo dañé a mucha gente! Volví a manipular, a jugar con sus sentimientos y estuve por poco de…de…-cerró los ojos -…de…

-Matarnos.

La palabra apercolló la garganta de Sunset, vidriándole fuertemente los ojos y respingó al sentir a Applejack cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos, en un suave abrazo.

-Suéltame.

-Sunset…

-Por favor…- arrugó la frente, sintiendo electricidad en cada parte de su cuerpo en tenerla tan cerca, lastimándola más que confortarla. Descompuso el rostro, impotente, triste y hasta sorprendida, porque no podía sentir lo que antes Applejack la hacía sentir. No sentía nada. No despertaba nada dentro de ella. Aquel cariño, aquella sensación…ya no estaban. No… ¿no la consideraba más su amiga? ¿Era por eso? -. Déjame…- exclamó, en serio doliéndole y confundida, y le soltó los brazos con suavidad. -. Debes ir a la escuela.

-Tú también deberías.

-No- contestó -. Ya no tengo nada que me detenga ahí.

Applejack se separó de golpe y la miró a sus ojos firmes y a la vez idos.

-¿Nada?

Sunset la miró, vidriándole los ojos.

-Nada.

-Es nuestro penúltimo año, Sunset. El próximo será el último en el que estaremos todas juntas.

-Hace mucho ya no estamos juntas…- sinceró -. Me duele…pero debo admitirlo y tú también. Nuestra amistad no es la misma desde hace mucho…tal vez, nunca la fue realmente porque si no…-cerró los ojos de golpes, saliéndoseles las lágrimas -. No me pasaría esto. Tal vez…tal vez Lulamoon tiene razón y mi amistad no fue suficiente- la miró con ojos caídos -. Como tampoco la suya la ha sido para mí.

Y un par de corazones se rompieron, y uno de ellos, se estaba terminando por extinguir.

…

Apenas Applejack contó lo sucedido, las demás enmudecieron por un rato.

-No la culpo- admitió Fluttershy, triste mirando sus manos -. Muchas mentiras, muchos secretos. Nos enredamos con ellas hasta enredar a Sunset y ahora, desconfía en nosotras.

-Pero mira cómo se puso nomás con lo que le pasó ayer- le exclamó Rainbow -. Si le decíamos lo del incendio y el ataque a Pinkie Pie, y nuestras suposiciones de magia oscura con Sonata; se pondría peor.

-¡Pero está pasando lo que tanto temíamos!- chilló Pinkie Pie llevándose las manos a la cabeza -. ¡Mentimos y ocultamos tanto para no perderla y ayudarla…Y YA LA PERDIMOS!

-Era predecible. Era de verlo venir- dijo Rarity -. Dejamos pasar mucho tiempo sin tomar el libro y escribirle a Twilight.

-¡Pero era por la pelea que tuvo conmigo!- se regañó Applejack -. ¡Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, tan inmadura en celarla con Trixie, no hubiéramos pospuesto robar su libro!

-Pero Trixie detonó todo esto- observó Fluttershy.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Ahora culparemos a Trixie?!- reventó Rainbow -. ¡Aquí no hay más culpable que la propia Sunset! ¡¿Ella desconfía en nosotras?! ¿Y ella? ¡Jamás nos dijo que luchaba en contener su antigua yo, nunca nos dijo sobre su pasado, los recuerdos que retiene, lo que teme, lo que en verdad quiere! ¡Ella desconfió primero en nosotras! No somos las únicas que guardamos secretos, ¡Ella también tiene los suyos!

-¡Pero tampoco nos atrevimos a preguntárselo!- le dijo Pinkie Pie, muy triste -. ¡Todo por temor a ponerla mal, ser comprensivas en su privacidad! Dudamos mucho, actuamos poco y ahora pagamos por eso.

-Cometimos muchos errores. Todas- observó Applejack -. Y no solucionaremos nada, NADA, señalando culpables.

-Y ahora…nos queda esperar la respuesta de Twilight- avisó Fluttershy, sacando el libro de su mochila y acarició su portada con la enigmática Cutie Mark de sol.

…

-¡Al fin en casa!- vociferó con alivio Twilight Sparkle expandiendo una enorme sonrisa mientras trotaba dentro del castillo.

-¿Quién…diría…- decía Spike halando una pesada maleta -…que…solucionar la amistad…de un par…de inversionistas…en Manehathan…sería…tan difícil?

-Ya saben cómo son allá- le sonrió iluminando su cuerno. La maleta se levitó -. Algunos velan por sí mismos y ellos eran uno de esos, pero ya no más.

-¡No, no!- exclamó Spike, saltando hacia la maleta y lo tomó -. ¡Soy tu asistente número uno! Yo llevaré la maleta a tu cuarto.

-Spike…ni siquiera te lo pedí…

-¡Pero… quiero….uff…hacerlo!- exclamó entrecortado mientras volvía halar de la maleta hacia las escaleras.

-Ay, Spike, como quieras- rió, llevándose un casco a la boca -. Te estará esperando un jugo de limonada con trozos de joyas cuando bajes.

-¡Sí!- se emocionó y sacó fuerzas quién rayos de donde y logró subir de prisa por las escaleras.

Ni bien entró al cuarto, el pequeño dragón lanzó la maleta sobre la cama e iba corriendo de salida cuando una luz rosa llama su atención. Levantó la mirada hacia el estante de libros y expandió una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Twilight, Twilight!- gritó emocionado bajando las escaleras -. ¡El libro! ¡Sunset Shimmer al fin te escribió!

-¡Ja ja ja!- exclamó sarcástica mientras preparaba el jugo en la cocina -. No caeré de nuevo, Spike. Caí en esa broma tuya cinco veces. ¡No caeré una sexta!

-Pero…- quiso refutar una vez al pie de la cocina.

-¡Que no y punto!- bajó las cejas -. No quiero otra desilusión- susurró para sí misma.

-Ooooh bueno- se burló -. Entonces no te molestará que lo lea, ¿cierto? Digo, no te gusta que lea sus conversaciones.

-Haz lo que quieras, Spike- farfulló rodando los ojos sin voltear.

-Claaaro- y abrió el libro -. Ya lo abrí- tentó con voz juguetona.

-No me importa.

-Ya reviso la página…- continuó, con risas.

-Como no…

-¡Wow!- exclamó, maravillado -. ¡Reconocería esta letra en cualquier lado!- y suspiró, soñado -. Es la letra cursiva y elegante de Rarity.

-¡Ahora sí te creo menos!- se rió, revolviendo el jugo.

-…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no seguirás con tu juego?

-Twilight…será mejor que leas esto…

-Spike, basta con tus…- decía mientras volteaba.

-¡Es en serio!- le interrumpió, poniendo el libro sobre su rostro sorpresivamente que la hizo caer el vaso.

-¡Spike!- regañó, ceñuda, pero al levitar el libro y a una distancia moderada, reconoció la letra de Rarity.

Twilight enserió el rostro y se puso a leer enseguida:

"_Querida Twilight Sparkle:_

_Como te darás cuenta por la letra, no escribe Sunset Shimmer. Soy Rarity y estamos en apuros._

_Comprendemos y respetamos tus deberes y ocupaciones reales, pero realmente no sabemos qué hacer. Sunset Shimmer está cambiando. Tiene magia inestable y van algunas ocasiones en que el…comportamiento de su antigua yo ha salido a la luz y hace poco, estuvimos casi de perderla…"_

A continuación, Twilight leyó la trasformación de Sunset, las pesadillas sin recordar, lo ocurrido en la Casa de los Espejos y el atentado de ayer. Leyó varias veces, concentrada y ensimismada, caminando en círculos con el libro levitado. Spike le seguía con la mirada, jugando con los dedos, nervioso.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Twilight? No alcancé a leer todo.

-No estoy segura, Spike- murmuró, muy seria -. Pero sea lo que sea, está amenazando una vez más el mundo de mis amigas de Canterlot High.

-¿Quién o qué está amenazando ese mundo?

Twilight entristeció su rostro, mirándolo, ahora expresando preocupación.

-Nuestra amiga…Sunset Shimmer- sacudió la cabeza, para tomar fuerza -. Debo ponerme a pensar en cómo ayudarla- regresó el libro frente a ella y Spike se puso a su lado para ojearlo -. Rarity me habla de constantes pesadillas, de que tuvo una estando despierta, como la que tuviste bajo el castillo del Imperio de Cristal cuando buscamos el corazón de cristal.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- exclamó, llevándose las garras a los ojos.

-A partir de ellas ha empezado sus cambios más peligrosos…- pensó en voz alta -. Habría que averiguar qué ve en esas pesadillas para poder encontrar la raíz del problema- sonrió, firme -. Y conozco a la princesa adecuada para el trabajo- miró a Spike -. Reúne a las chicas. Diles que partiremos a Canterlot. Necesitaremos más cabezas que nos ayude a pensar y qué mejor que las de las ellas.

-Cof cof.

-¡Oh, y claro, la de mi asistente número uno también!- sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza con un casco.

-¡A la orden!- y salió disparado del castillo.

Mientras, Twilight miraba el libro y suspiró, retornando su rostro melancólico.

-Tal vez por eso no me ha escrito…debió temer hablarlo, en especial conmigo, porque si lo decía en voz alta, a alguien, entonces comprobaría que era real. Aunque callarlo para sí misma no lo hace menos verdad. Al contrario- acarició la portada del libro -. Descuida, ya no debes temer, tu amiga Twilight irá en tu ayuda- y escribió en respuesta.

…

Las cinco iban de salida del aula vacía cuando Fluttershy aspira de sorpresa al ver que el libro que cargaba en sus manos empezó a brillar. Las demás agrandaron los ojos, emocionadas.

-¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!- apresuró Rarity y Fluttershy del apuro se le iban las páginas encima, por lo que Rainbow soltó un bufido y se lo arranchó para encontrar la página.

-Dice: "_Querida Rarity: Acabo de leer su mensaje. Descuiden. Estoy en cascos a la obra para ayudar a Sunset. Si estoy en lo correcto, podemos encontrar la raíz del problema en las pesadillas de Sunset. Podría ser hechizada o algún recuerdo es el factor de sus cambios. Ahora iré a hablar con la Princesa Luna, la princesa de la noche y guardiana de los sueños. Ella podría ayudarnos a penetrar en sus pesadillas y averiguar qué sucede. Les estaré en contast…"_

-¿Por qué te detienes?- dudó Applejack.

-¡Se acabó la página!- bramó -. ¡Con la respuesta de Twilight se terminó la última página que quedaba!

-¿Ya no nos podremos comunicar?- se asustó Pinkie.

-Creo que no…pero al menos informamos a Twilight y estará aquí para ayudarnos.

-Al menos tenemos ese alivio- suspiró Rarity llevando una mano a la altura de su corazón y entonces sonó el celular de Pinkie.

La rosada leyó el mensaje y asintió, mirando a las chicas.

-Ya está en la casa.

…

Tras escuchar el timbre, Sunset dejó la cama caminando arrastrando los pies. Pero a penas frente a la puerta, de nuevo sintió ese sensación que la hacía sentir extraña, incomodada. Arrugó la frente mientras abría la puerta y veía a una resplandeciente Sonata Dusk, pero apenas vio a Sunset, tensó la sonrisa, congelando la expresión. Shimmer acentuó su ceño fruncido.

-No te retengas. Anda. Dilo. Mi energía apesta para ti, ¿cierto?

Sonata suspiró, resignada y suavizó una sincera sonrisa.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Voy a purificar esa energía con mi presencia.

-Qué modesta…

-Ahm, pero es en serio- curvó las cejas -. Por alguna razón climatizo un buen ambiente positivo y relajo a los demás. Voy hacerlo contigo.

-Vamos, Sonata. Dime si las chicas te mandaron a cuidarme.

-Eres mi amiga, Sunset, y quiero ayudar. Además, ¿Y qué si es así? ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

Sunset se la quedó mirando inexpresiva y le tiró la puerta a la cara. Sonata respingó preocupada pero al segundo la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

-Rayos…ni un buen chiste puedo disfrutar- comentó Sunset decepcionada y se adentró a la casa -. Pasa.

Sonata entró crispando el rostro en dirección de Sunset. Su energía negativa penetraba finamente como aguja de una inyección bajo su piel hasta recorrer ciertas partes de su cuerpo como un líquido frío, lo que la hizo sacudir el cuerpo. Sonata inhaló y exhaló, concentrándose para nivelar las energías del lugar, en Sunset. Cerró la puerta tras su suyo y relajó el rostro, de pie.

Sunset estaba sentada en un sofá, mirando con curiosidad a la exsirena, como esperando sentirse diferente tras su llegada, pero se sentía igual de vacía. Se dejó aplastar en el asiento con la mirada hacia ningún lugar en específico mientras Sonata parecía un intento de aromatizante, tratando de expandir su buen vibra contra una que apestaba.

-Sunset no estás ayudando.

Shimmer la miró de vuelta. Aún seguía de pie, concentrada con ojos cerrados y rostro suave.

-¿Qué?

-Que no estás ayudando- repitió, abrió los ojos, dejando relajar todo el cuerpo, interrumpiéndose para caminar hacia ella -. Te resistes.

-No estoy haciendo nada- refutó, arrugando la frente.

-Puedo sentirlo- continuó, deteniéndose frente a ella y levantó los brazos con las manos expandidas, palpando el aire que rodeaba a Sunset, quien miraba intrigada a Sonata. -. Estás encerrada. No me dejas pasar- frunció el ceño, interesada, sintiendo una energía diferente en sus palmas -. Es…como una burbuja. Y tú estás encerrada en ella. Me pregunto si…- se interrumpió, volviendo a inhalar y exhalar, cerrando los ojos y concentrarse de nuevo a expandir su energía.

Tal vez para los demás veían a una extraña chica de pie sin hacer mucho. Pero en Sonata Dusk, podía sentir una suave energía girando suavemente en su pecho, que como remolino se expandía fuera de ella expandiéndose de a poco a su entorno en una humeante luz azul claro, el color de su magia e invisible para el ojo de los demás. Sonata permanecía con los ojos cerrados hasta entreabrirlos y ver su magia positiva queriendo cubrir terreno pero los ojos cerezas de Sonata de agrandaron de asombro al ver una misma humeante capa verde cubrir por entera a Sunset Shimmer y antes de que pudiera advertirlo, apenas su mágica aura azul claro hizo contacto con el de ella, como agua sobre aceite caliente, esta salió disparada de vuelta en dirección a Sonata y fue empujada hasta retroceder un par de pasos y caer de espaldas al piso.

-¿Sonata?- dudó Sunset poniéndose de pie enseguida hacia ella -. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Sunset estiró su mano hacia ella y Sonata se sacudió, sintiendo su energía de nuevo inyectándose en ella y dudó en aceptársela. Shimmer bajó las cejas, malinterpretándola.

-Me temes…- murmuró para sí, apartando la mano -. ¿Qué pasó, Sonata? ¿Qué sentiste?

Sonata tenía curvadas las cejas, sentándose en el suelo y la miró fijo.

-Magia oscura.

Y Sunset agrandó los ojos.

*Flashback*

_-"¿No te cansas de Star Swirl?- le preguntó Sunset a Moon White, quien se hallaba disfrazado con una espesa barba blanca, capa y sombrero de estrellas y lunas que usaba el famoso hechicero para La Noche De Nightmare._

_-¿Y tú de Celestia?- le reprochó, viéndola usar mechones rosas y celestes, los colores pasteles de la crin de Celestia en la suya de fuego, usaba una corona dorada de plástico, imitación de la de la Princesa del Día, al igual que sus accesorios en los cascos y collar en el cuello. Además de unas bonitas alas blancas._

_Sunset le sonrió y el potrillo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras trotaban hacia las casas con las risas y emoción de los demás potrillos que pedían dulces o salían gritando y riendo porque alguien los hacía asustar._

_Par de horas más tarde, ya tenían en su poder dulces suficientes como para dolerles el estómago. Sunset estaba contenta con su botín y los especiales halagos que le hacían por su disfraz. "Eres una hermosa princesa", "¡Vaya! Me permito hacer una reverencia hacia usted", "¡Ay, qué tierna potrilla! Te sienta muy bien la corona"._

_La potrilla daba brinquitos con risitas pueriles, radiante recordando los comentarios cuando una puñado de sus caramelos se levita y salen de su canasta._

_-¡Moon White!- se quejó, soltando la canasta de su boca para ver ceñuda al potro separando también un puñado de las suyas. -. ¡Te dije que este año no lo haría!_

_-Es la tradición, Sunny- se limitó en contestar tranquilamente con una sonrisa._

_-¡Es una tradición muy tonta!- se quejó, pisando fuerte. -. ¡No quiero entregar mis caramelos a una vieja y tonta estatua de la mayor traidora de Equestria!_

_Todos los potrillos presentes aspiraron del terror. Moon White agrandó sus ojos y saltó sobre ella, llevando un casco sobre su boca. Sunset acentuó su ceño fruncido, mirándolo._

_-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No insultes a Nightmare Moon en la noche de Nightmare o te atacará! _

_La potrilla rodó los ojos y le apartó el casco._

_-¡Es una leyenda, Moon White! ¡Una leyenda que se creó para deshonrar aún más a la traidora de la Princesa Luna!- elevó su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno, mirando la luna con el perfil de la enemiga -. ¡¿Oíste?! ¡No te temo! ¡Traidora! ¡Pagaste por apuñalar por la espalda a tu propia sangre! ¡No mereces perdón y peor aún mis caramelos!_

_-¡Sunny!- regañó Moon White, ceñudo y serio._

_-¡Por favor!- gruñó -. ¡Es sólo una canción de la tonta leyenda!- levitó su parte arrebatada de los dulces, lo colocó de nuevo en su canasta y al voltear, una silueta negra le gruñe con ojos irradiando oscuridad con una enorme sonrisa que mostraban sus dientes con colmillos._

_El corazón de Sunset se paralizó, agradando los ojos y dejó salir un grito de lo más profundo de su ser al ver el rostro de un corcel de cuero gris oscuro, ojos verdes escarlata con pupilas rojas, desfigurado de ira y maldad._

_Sunset tembló como hoja presa del pánico cuando un coro de risas se levantó._

_-¡Hey! ¡Se pasaron!- regañó Moon White acercándose a Sunset y la abrazó con una pata delantera mientras miraba ceñudo hacia un pony que se despojaba de la máscara y dejaba soltar largas risotadas. -. ¡Somos niños, eso fue cruel!_

_-¡Eso le pasa por presumida y habladora!- se rió el pony de cuero celeste y ojos lilas, quien les llevaría el doble de edad, siendo un atolondrado adolescente. Usaba un disfraz de una imitación de una armadura de plata con una capa roja._

_Los dientes de Moon White rechinaron y acentuó el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Eres un tonto!- le gritó y el pony dejó de reír para amenazarlo con la mirada._

_-¿Qué dijiste, enano?_

_-¡Que eres un tonto!- repitió e hizo brillar su cuerno para levantar la capa roja del pony y echarla sobre su rostro, dejándolo sin poder ver para después con las patas traseras empujarlo hacia adelante, haciéndolo caer al estanque donde jugaban a atrapar manzana con la boca._

_Sin poder disfrutar su obra y las risas de los demás, Moon White tomó a Sunset de un casco y la hizo correr rápido de ahí. Después de todo, era un pony mayor y bien podía molerlo a golpes._

_Se detuvieron en un callejón ciertamente iluminado. Moon White miró con cejas curvadas el avergonzado y triste rostro de Sunset, terminando hipar del llanto._

_-En serio…me asusté…muy feo…_

_-Lo sé- la consoló, levantando un casco para secar sus lágrimas -. Lo vi acercarse pero no imaginé que te haría asustar. Lo lamento._

_-No es tu culpa- le apartó el casco con la mirada dura hacia el piso -. Es mía._

_-¿Qué?- dudó._

_-Fui cobarde. Temblé como toda una cobarde. Lloré como una cobarde y dejé, como toda cobarde, que tú te hicieras cargo._

_-Soy tu amigo. Te defendí._

_-A una cobarde._

_-Sunny…_

_-Pero no volveré a ser una- se propuso y lo miró, firme y decidida -. Jamás volverás a tener que defenderme. No te necesito. Nunca he necesitado a alguien. Puedo hacerlo sola. Jamás volveré a sentir miedo, si es necesario, seré yo quien esparza el miedo para que no vuelvan a meterse conmigo._

_Moon White dudó, arrugando la frente, pero Sunset continuó:_

_-¿Y quién se supone que era?- preguntó, ya sin gota de lágrima -. Tú que te la pasas leyendo esas historias de Star Swirl debes saber algo. El disfraz de ese pony, ¿De quién era?_

_El potrillo se la quedó mirando y le pesó más que nunca el disfraz del personaje que cargaba._

_-Del Rey Sombra"._

Sunset Shimmer retrocedió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Sonata.

-¿Sunset?- dudó Dusk, poniéndose de pie -. No…tienes que ponerte así…lo siento, se me escapó.

-¿Qué se te escapó?- preguntó -. ¿La verdad?- volteó, encarándola -. ¿Por qué creen que no puedo manejar la verdad?

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- se puso firme -. Porque no sabes cómo enfrentarlas. Porque temes y el temor es un obstáculo, y si tratamos de ayudarte, ¡Nos alejas!

-Porque ustedes no tienen nada qué ver con lo que me pasa.

-¿Y qué te pasa, Sunset?

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Sonata?- devolvió el golpe -. ¡Sólo eres un inútil intento de humana fantasiosamente infantil que no puede enamorarse!

Apenas terminó la oración se le cortó la respiración. Sunset parpadeó, sorprendida de lo que dijo y Sonata desvió el rostro hacia un lado.

-Hablando de verdades, ¿no?- murmuró Sonata sonriendo cortamente con cierta amargura.

-Yo…lo siento…

-Está bien- le devolvió la mirada -. No dijiste nada que no era cierto. Sí. Estoy intentando ser completamente humana pero es difícil cuando tienes que lidiar con una magia que aún no entiendes del todo.

-Sonata…

-¿Crees que yo lo quiero? ¡Pues fíjate que no! No quiero tener magia, no quiero que nada malo pase cuando al fin soy libre, cuando puedo unirme a su sociedad y ser feliz. Yo…yo… ¡Sólo quiero ser una humana!- gesticuló dolor e impotencia -. Pero cuando lo fui completamente, me estaba muriendo… hasta que despertó de nuevo la magia y me salvó, ¿Es el precio que debo pagar por ser parte de este mundo?

Sunset no supo qué contestarle y Sonata cerró los ojos, dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

-Me sentí nada sin mi amuleto, pero después la idea de integrarme con los humanos, llenó completamente la nostalgia de la ausencia de esa magia; pero no era suficiente. Por eso estoy preocupada por Aria y Adagio. Sí, fueron malas conmigo, pero, ¿Estarán pasando lo que yo pasé? ¿Están enfermas? ¿Están muriendo?- jadeó y quebró en llanto -. ¿Están muertas como el tipo que ataqué en el cuarto de esa discoteca? ¡No puedo evitar preocuparme por ellas! Así hayan sido malas conmigo, no puedo desearles el mal, a nadie, porque no soy mala ¡No quiero ser mala, ver sufrir a los demás cuando lo único que quiero es **paz**!

Apenas pronunciado esas palabras, el cuerpo de Sonata se iluminó con un esplendor azul claro. Sunset miró boquiabierta al igual que una desentendida Sonata cuando su cabello creció, largo y cambió al color de sus ojos, tuvo orejas de pony y le crecieron luminosas alas traslúcidas azules. Su falda purpura se levantó levemente para brillar a un lado de sus piernas. Sonata se levantó un poco su falda para ver boquiabierta…una Cutie Mark. La de un corazón rosa con una nota musical sobre ella.

Entonces, sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en la garganta que al abrir apenas la boca, salió una hermosa y melódica nota LA.

Tanto Sunset como Sonata gesticularon sorpresa y se miraron.

…

-¿Quién quiere cantar?- chilló Pinkie Pie levantando en alto sus cascos delanteros en el tren hacia Canterlot. -. ¡De pronto me dieron ganas de cantar!

-Querida, no es momento para eso- dijo Rarity -. Estamos aquí para un asunto serio.

-¿Qué te da tiempo para acicalar tu melena?- dudó Applejack levantando una ceja al ver a la modista reacomodando su peinado durante más de diez minutos del viaje.

-¡Vamos a Canterlot!- se defendió -. Debo estar presentablemente seria para ayudar a esta misión a Twilight- miró a la princesa -. ¿Verdad, Twilight?... ¿Twilight?

La alicornio tenía la vista hacia la ventana, decaída. Las cinco ponies se intercambiaron miradas.

-Eh… ¿Twilight?- llamó Rainbow Dash y la pony parpadeó, levantando la cabeza hacia ellas.

-¿Qué pasa, Twilight?- le preguntó Fluttershy con suavidad.

-Yo…- suspiró -. No puedo dejar de pensar en Sunset. De lo mal que la debe estar pasando. Siento que pude haber hecho más por ella. De que no me devolviera los mensajes y haya dejado de escribir…era una señal, una muy obvia que no vi- dejó caer la cabeza -. Le fallé como amiga.

-Claro que no- refutó Applejack -. Tú le escribías sin parar pese que no te devolvía la respuesta. Mencionabas tu preocupación hacia ella. Hasta quisiste hacer un viaje rápido hacia ese mundo…pero entonces te inundaron más labores reales, solucionando amistades y falta de armonía.

-No le fallaste a tu pueblo- continuó Rarity -. Velaste su bienestar hasta pasar días sin descansar.

-Y yo me ocupé que descansara- exclamó Spike, recordando sus horas de "princesa"…y en tan sólo hacerlo se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando.

-Además- agregó Rainbow -. Tú has pasado por mucho también, como superar la pérdida de la biblioteca, acostumbrarte a este brusco cambio de Princesa De La Amistad.

-Pero debí hacer más- continuó lamentando Twilight.

-Puedes ser una alicornio, tener buenas intenciones, tener magia avanzada, portadora de un elemento de la armonía y una princesa de Equestria; pero también era una simple pony. No puedes exigirte tanto ni estar al cien por ciento pendientes de todo lo que te rodea. Hiciste lo que pudiste, siempre estuviste atenta para ella desde la distancia y ahora tratas de ayudar a tu amiga cuando más te necesita. Además ella no estaba sola y tenía las amigas de ese mundo, ya tenía ayuda. Tú correspondiste bien tu papel. Desconocías lo que ocurría, así que no tienes la culpa.

Las cincos amigas miraron enmudecidas la sabias palabras de Pinkie Pie…quien había dicho todo eso mientras devoraba un pastel de seis pisos entero y manchada del postre…

-Pinkie Pie tiene razón- observó Fluttershy y le ofreció una dulce y cálida sonrisa a Twilight -. Ahora deja esa cara larga para que puedas ayudar a tu amiga.

-¡Y nosotras te ayudaremos hasta el final!- aseguró Rainbow Dash y las demás asintieron en acuerdo.

Twilight sonrió, más relajada y admirando a sus amigas.

-Gracias, chicas- dijo mientras el tren llegaba a su destino.

…

-¡Noooooooo!- lloraba Sonata de rodillas al suelo con un puchero, haciendo berrinche.

Sunset la contemplaba ya cansada cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Al fin!- y abrió la puerta viendo a Las Rainbooms, especialmente a una -. ¡Pinkie Pie contrólala! – la tomó de un brazo y la hizo entrar de golpe.

-¡Sonata!- chilló Pinkie con los ojos ya aguados -. ¡Sabes que no puedo evitar llorar si tú lloras!- y reventó en llanto, cayendo al suelo junto a ella y se abrazaron, mezclando sus sollozos, acentuando el ruido del llanto.

-No puede ser…- se quejó Sunset pasando una mano a los ojos -. Ahora tengo dos lloronas en casa.

-¿Qué ocu…?- quiso preguntar Rainbow Dash pero calló al ver con las demás, petrificadas de sorpresa, a Sonata Dusk…transformada.

-¿Qué…cómo…no puede…?- balbuceaba Rarity.

-Sunset, ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Applejack.

-¡No lo sé! Ella sólo empezó a hablar y hablar de que quiere ser humana, que no quiere magia y que se preocupa por Adagio y Aria y ¡pum! Alas, orejas, cabello largo y…y…¡Tiene una Cutie Mark!

-¡¿Qué?!- chillaron todas, mirando con mayor atención a Sonata, aun llorando.

-¡Yo…yo…es una horrible ironía!- chilló Sonata sin detener el llanto. -. ¡Dije no querer magia y ahora la tengo más fuerte!

-¿Por eso lloras?- le preguntó Pinkie, parando de a poco su llanto -. ¿Por qué tienes magia?

-¡Pues sí!- la miró con los ojos aguados -. Sólo quiero ser como ustedes, quiero ser humana.

-Pero, Caramelo…también tenemos magia- le hizo ver la vaquera, acercándose.

-Bueno…entonces tampoco son humanas. ¡Esto es muy triste!

-Vaya…no lo había visto de ese modo…- murmuró Fluttershy.

-¡Claro que somos humanas!- replicó Rainbow Dash -. Nacimos como humanas y la amistad con Twilight nos dio magia. Tú, en cambio, eres una sirena, ¡Sí que no eres una humana!

Sonata agrandó los ojos, acumulándose más de lágrimas y explotó con mayor fuerza el llanto. Las demás le tiraron una mirada ácida que quemó hasta los huesos a la deportista.

-Sonata…- la llamó Pinkie, tomándole el rostro -. Rainbow tiene razón aunque te duela. Tú no eres humana, sólo tienes la forma de una. Eres sirena, has recuperado tu magia y nada podrá cambiar eso. Es lo que eres. Esa siempre fuiste tú y así, te hemos aceptado. Eres mi amiga, seas humana, sirena, o lo que sea en que te transformaste y los chicos de la Casa Hogar también te quieren por cómo eres, ¿cierto?- y Sonata le asintió, lentamente, callada pero aún cayéndole lágrimas. Pinkie le sonrió y sacó un pañuelo de su cabello y se lo pasó a su rostro -. No tienes que ser humana para ser feliz, lo serás cuando dejes de ser dura contigo y aceptas lo que eres- la abrazó con profunda ternura con una gran sonrisa -. Yo te he aceptado y te quiero como eres.

Dusk sintió el calor de la amistad de Pinkie Pie despejando toda la nube gris que se posó sobre ella, reemplazándolo por un fúlgido sol en su lugar. Sonrió lentamente mientras sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza, haciéndola sentir un sensación única, más aún al corresponder el abrazo al rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rosada, aspirando su dulce y única energía positiva, lo que hizo que el sentimiento se hiciera más fuerte y su corazón se iluminara por completo.

Estaba tan feliz…que podría cantar.

-_Rosa, pintaste mi vida de color rosa. Eres el color de la felicidad. El color que contrasta el del mi pasado, mi oscuridad. El color más dulce, azúcar natural. Pintaste mi vida de color rosa, el color de nuestra amistad, el color de Pinkie Pie, mi amiga, la que siempre hizo querer a mi corazón cantar para que el suyo se ponga a bailar._

-Vaya…- murmuró Pinkie, apartando a Sonata del abrazo para verle el rostro.

Tanto ella como las demás, quedaron enmudecidas por ser testigos de una voz tan hermosa.

No era la misma a la que escucharon en la batalla de las bandas. No. Era más delicada, suave y dulce, que conmovió el corazón de todas y una agradable sensación cubriera el ambiente por completo, dejándolo armonioso.

-Eso…fue… ¡hermoso!- exclamó Rarity abrazando a Sunset.

-Ehm…sí- murmuró incómoda por el gesto y se apartó del abrazo.

-Ouh- dejó escapar la modista, bajando las cejas -. Lo siento.

-Descuida- suspiró, mirando hacia un lado, escuchando a una entusiasmada Pinkie Pie agradecida por la canción mientras las demás se expresaban felices y emocionadas porque haya recuperado su voz.

-¿Ves? ¡No es tan malo!- la animó Applejack.

-¡Wow, cantas casi tan genial como yo!- exclamó Rainbow Dash y las demás le tiraron una mirada -. Okey, okey, igual de genial- y las demás se rieron.

-Tienes una hermosa magia- le dijo Fluttershy animada –y con el de emanar las energías positivas, puedes hacer cosas maravillosas por los demás.

-¡Sí, es cierto!- acordó Sonata, poniéndose de pie en un salto con una enorme sonrisa -. Tal vez debía pasar, para poder ayudar a Adagio y Aria.

-¡Sí, sí, claro, es maravilloso!

La voz sarcástica de Sunset Shimmer interrumpió el momento, haciendo que todas las miraran de inmediato.

-¡Dejen de celebrar algo que no conocen!- las retó, ceñuda -. ¿Acaso no lo ven? ¡Sonata Dusk recuperó su magia y no sabemos por qué ni qué significa ni cómo repercutirá! En serio no sé cómo son de ingenuas y utópicas al no querer investigar a fondo por qué sucede y en lugar de eso incentivarla a ponerla en práctica para los demás- gruñó, frustrada -. Realmente no las entiendo.

-A ver, Sunset…- le interrumpió Rainbow -. Primero, sé que desconfías de nosotras pero no tienes por qué juzgarnos de esa manera.

-Segundo- dijo Applejack seria, mirando a Sunset y ella la miró fijo -. Porque tu magia juegue en tu contra, no significa que deba pasarle a Sonata.

-Auch, Applejack- exclamó Sunset con amargura -. Gracias por la bala, ¿Disfrutas verme desangrar, cierto?

-Caramelo, no digas tonterías- refutó de inmediato -. Lamento si se escuchó mal pero ¿No puedes ver lo que nosotras? ¿No viste lo que acaba de pasar, la muestra de que Sonata Dusk tiene la magia de la amistad?- miró su alrededor -. ¿No sientes el ambiente, tan suave y cálido, de armonía? ¿Cómo puedes pensar negativamente con lo que acabas de presenciar?

Sunset se sintió juzgada con las preguntas, porque en serio, no había sentido nada de lo que había dicho. Curvó las cejas y le desvió la mirada. Aquella fue la respuesta y Applejack trató de relajarse.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Sunset…pero tienes que saber, que estamos aquí y no nos apartaremos de ti. Twilight ya contestó el mensaje de Rarity.

Shimmer la miró con mayor atención.

-Justo mientras hablamos, Twilight está viendo la forma de ayudarte.

-Dice que la respuesta puede estar en tus pesadillas recurrentes- dijo Fluttershy -. Y que fue en busca de orientación con la Princesa Luna.

-Así que debes poner de tu parte- continuó la vaquera -. Sé…que como dices, lo de ayer fue algo grave, pero por eso mismo, no nos alejes, no actúes recelosa. Sólo queremos ayudarte y no te des por vencida.

-Eres fuerte, Shimmer. ¡Tú puedes!- alentó Rainbow y Pinkie brincó alto soltando serpentinas, apoyando la noción.

-Debes derrotar lo que te está rodeando- habló Sonata -. No bajes la guardia, si lo haces, lo estás alimentando. Te prometo poner de mi parte para averiguar como con mi magia podré ayudarte.

Pese que todo eran palabras alientos y buenas intenciones…sólo pusieron más tensa y nerviosa a Sunset.

…

Poco rato más tarde, las mane6 cruzaban el pasillo del castillo en el que estaba la Princesa Celestia en su trono hablando con unos potros. A su lado estaba Luna, levitando un grueso número de hojas de una torre que aguardaba ser revisados también.

Al escuchar los varios trotes…y el particular brinquito de Pinkie Pie, tanto Celestia como Luna desviaron sus miradas hacia ellas. La Princesa del Día resplandeció como el sol de aquel fresco día con una sonrisa.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!- saludó.

-Princesa Celestia- saludó para luego mirar a su hermana menor -. Princesa Luna. Lamentamos venir sin avisar pero debo informarles sobre algo de suma importancia.

Celestia asintió, poniéndose seria y miró a los potros.

-Señores, la Princesa Twilight me necesita. Por favor, vengan más tarde.

Los ponies hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon de ahí mientras Twilight y las demás caminaban acercándose hacia los tronos.

-¿Qué sucede, Princesa Twilight?- preguntó Luna, dejando las hojas de vuelta a la torre.

-Se…se trata de Sunset Shimmer- dijo sin rodeos, mirando en especial a Celestia, quien hizo cambiar algo en su rostro. -. Ella está regresando a su antigua yo.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió, parpadeando rápidamente.

Twilight resumió lo que sabía a través de lo que le escribió la contraparte humana de Rarity.

Celestia se mostró devastada con un casco sobre su cabeza mientras Luna mantenía la compostura sin que le afectara. Después de todo, ella no tuvo ningún contacto con Shimmer ya que en el tiempo que fue alumna de Celestia, se encontraba exiliada en la luna. Sólo sabía que había una amenaza y que era una pony de aquí, así que les compete, así se encuentre en otro mundo, peor aún, cuando ya conocía sus antecedentes de haber intentado dominar Equestria.

-Los indicios están en sus pesadillas- dijo Twilight y miró a Luna, quien irguió su cabeza, captando el mensaje -. Son constantes y no puede recordar ninguna.

-Y dices haber tenido una despierta como los hechizos de Sombra- se quiso asegurar la Princesa de la Noche.

-Así es.

-Y yo conozco esa sensación- dijo con voz amarga pero sin perder su firmeza, al recordar su tiempo como Nightmare Moon. Sintió el casco de Celestia acariciar momentáneamente su crin que se movía reflejando el cielo nocturno. Aquello la relajó para borrar el recuerdo y concentrarse -. Veo por dónde vas, Sparkle. Quieres que me introduzca mientras duerme para descubrir sus pesadillas y si hay rastro de magia oscura o identificar a alguien que esté tras esto.

-Así es.

-Pero…- habló Applejack -. Lamento intervenir pero Twilight al llegar allá pierde su magia.

-Y sólo se activa al estar con las cinco chicas- acotó Spike –y a través de la música…

-¡Es cierto!- chilló Pinkie, abalanzándose sobre Luna, percollándola hasta hacerla bajar de la silla -. Eso significa que si la Princesa Luna cruza el portal, tendrá la forma de esas criaturas y no tendrá la magia para entrar en sus sueños.

-Bueno, entonces traemos a Sunset Shimmer aquí- opinó Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, no creo que dude volver a su hogar a descubrir lo que le sucede- apoyó Fluttershy la noción de Dash.

-Creo que eso no sería buena idea- dijo Luna zafándose de Pinkie haciéndola levitar con su magia de regreso a sus amigas -. Para eso ella tendría que saber que estaré en sus sueños, lo que la mantendrá alerta y obstaculizará las vías para adentrarme de sus pesadillas, o advertirá lo que sea que la amenaza y no dejará ver lo que queremos.

-¿Entonces…?- se frustró Twilight, curvando las cejas. -. Necesitamos su magia presente.

-Mmm- pensó Celestia, que ante ese último comentario algo hizo "clic" dentro de su cabeza, llevándose un casco a la barbilla y miró a Luna -. Creo…creo que tengo una posible solución, pero será muy difícil tratar con él.

Luna la miró arrugando la frente sin entender pero entonces encajó piezas y suavizó el rostro, abriendo los ojos.

-Muy difícil- acordó con su hermana y las demás gesticularon diferentes caras de confusión.

De un momento, estaban las seis amigas frente a una simpática casa con jardín en un limpio y tranquilo barrio de Canterlot. Twilight tocó la puerta y esta se abrió con un resplandor de magia gris.

Un unicornio de cuero blanco, ojos grises y crin negro salió con un rostro amable pero ni bien vio las sonrisas de las seis ponies, en especial a Twilight, frunció el ceño con molestia. Tiró un cansado resoplido y se restregó la frente con un casco.

-Se lo dije a la Princesa Celestia, a la Princesa Luna, a la Princesa Cadance, ahora se lo digo a usted, Princesa Twilight, la que me faltaba- levantó sus ojos hacia ella, ceñudo -. ¡NO!- y azotó la puerta frente a sus narices.

Las seis respingaron del ruido, mirándose mutuamente, algunas expresando malestar e impotencia.

-¡Qué carácter!- se quejó Spike.

-Rufián…- gruñó Rarity.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo que nunca con esa palabra, Caramelo- le apoyó Applejack, ceñuda.

-Seguro sólo tuvo un mal día- sonrió Pinkie Pie optimista.

-¿Mal día? Nos vio y le dimos el mal día- comentó Rainbow Dash.

-¿Segura que esta es la dirección?- quiso dudar Fluttershy.

-Sí- suspiró Twilight, tomando fuerza para soportar este obstáculo -. Aquí vive Moon White.

…

Cuando al fin dejaron sola a Sunset, lo habían hecho porque Celestia y Luna ya estaban camino a casa.

Sunset Shimmer se sentía tan frustrada e incómoda con esto de la vigilancia pero no podría culparlas. Volvió a sentarse en un mueble, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. No podía evitar apretar los dientes, gesticulando malestar al recordar la emoción de las chicas ante la magia de Sonata.

"No es justo…" pensó, bajando la mirada, "No es justo que Sonata recuperara su magia. No es justo que se envuelva de energías positivas, que ganara el afecto y confianza de las chicas tan rápido" apretó los dientes, ceñuda "No es justo que sea feliz. Sea por manipulación de Adagio y Aria, Dusk dañó a muchos ponies y fue malvada, ¡Por miles de años! No merece ser compensada tan de prisa…. ¿Por qué su vida es mucha más feliz…menos complicada…que la mía?".

No pasaron ni diez minutos de cuando se encontró sola al fin cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"¡No puede ser!", se quejó con un resoplido y abrió la puerta, quedándose quieta al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

-Usted…

-Todavía sigues aquí, ¿Eh?- amenazó Serverus Lulamoon. -. Creí haberte dicho que te fueras.

Sunset frunció el ceño, firme.

-Pues fíjese que aquí sigo y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de irme.

-¿Qué esperas? O más bien, ¿A quién esperas?

Serverus concentró su mirada fría sobre ella.

-Ella no va a volver-le advirtió -. Jamás volverás a ver a mi hija.

Shimmer tensó la barbilla, sonriéndose amargamente de lado.

-Su hija me importa muy poco, Señor Lulamoon. Me tiene sin cuidado si regresa o no. Vale tan poco como usted, ya que son Lulamoon- y quiso tirar la puerta pero Serverus la atajó, colocando el brazo y adentrándose a la casa, obligando a Sunset a retroceder.

-¡Mire, monstruo! Si no abandona nuestra ciudad, me obligará a hacer que se sepa la clase de criaturas que habitan en Canterlot High. ¡Soy Serverus Lulamoon y puedo hacer posible y arruinar su vida si quiero!

Sunset lo contempló, acentuando su ceño fruncido. Serverus era un idiota. Un idiota ególatra millonario que se confía que todo lo puede con el dinero y su apellido. Los ojos cyan se fijaron sobre los verdes suyos. Estaba radiando amenaza, egoísmo, imposición. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo lo que él diga, se haga. Su rostro era tallado en piedra, carente de amabilidad, para un ser dulce, bondadoso y cariñoso.

Sunset despreciaba a Trixie, pero no tanto como despreciaba a Serverus. Pensó en cuántas veces le tiró esa mirada de temor a Trixie, cuántas veces la habrá humillado en público, cuántas veces la lastimó, golpeó o la minimizó. Cuántas lágrimas de frustración habría derramado ella…impotente…sintiéndose sola y adaptar la personalidad que tenía por modelo, por un hombre tan petulante, prejuicioso y egoísta que tenía por padre.

Sunset hizo puños las manos y desfiguró el rostro, cargándose de ira.

-¡Noticias de última hora!- bramó ceñuda y amenazante -. ¡Mi vida está arruinada desde hace mucho y yo no soy su cobarde hija, usted no me asusta! Así que…soy un monstruo, ¿no?- y de sus manos brotaron llamaradas de fuego -. ¡Entonces deja enseñarte lo que este monstruo puede hacer con los que se meten en su camino! ¡Apártate!

Sunset empujó a Serverus y caminó directo hacia el auto negro.

-¡Salga de allí!- advirtió al chofer sin perder la velocidad de su caminata.

El chofer salió disparado del auto y Sunset lanzó una sola bola de fuego, incendiando el transporte de una vez. Sunset se quedó quieta, contemplando las llamas naranjas cubrir el auto, consumiéndolo…el calor, el ardor…era como se sentía.

Sunset bajó la mirada viendo sus manos aún cubiertas de fuego, preguntándose como controlaba ese poder cuando se enfurecía y cómo no podía sentir dolor, soportando la temperatura que carbonizaría a cualquiera. Excepto a ella.

"Porque nunca necesité a alguien…para resistir lo que he tenido que resistir yo".

Sin perder su semblante serio, se dio vuelta para mirar a un petrificado Lulamoon, que con el paisaje de fondo de su auto infernarse con el fuego que salía de esa chica, veía a Sunset diferente, que con la brisa fría de la que cae en la tarde hacía mover sus cabellos y alzar parte de su blusa mientras danzaban hacia un lado las llamas que se levantaban de sus manos abiertas como garras. Tenía una mirada firme, segura y autoritaria que a la vez era amenazadora. La vio moverse, caminar en su dirección, donde se había quedado petrificado del asombro y del miedo.

Mientras Sunset caminaba, pudo sentir el temor que despertó en él.

Y a le agradó.

-No necesito a nadie- le dijo con voz pausada y lenta, como para ser muy clara -, mucho menos a su hija. Puedo defenderme sola- sonrió -. ¿Usted es Serverus Lulamoon y puede arruinar vidas?- levantó una mano en llamas -. Pues fíjese que yo también así que no se meta conmigo que no hago daño a nadie…si no me provocan… ¡Déjame en paz!- apagó las llamas de sus manos con unos sacudones y regresó a su casa.

Serverus no salía del asombro y compartió miradas con el chofer.

-¿Tú qué viste?- le preguntó Lulamoon.

-Na-nada.

.

.

_Sabes que lo disfrutaste._

_Sabes que lo has extrañado._

_Sabes que este siempre ha sido tu destino…_

…_tener el control sobre los demás…_

_Ya no luches por lo inevitable…_

_No luches del destino que tú misma araste…_

_No luches por dejarte libre…_

Sunset apretó los ojos con fuerza, apoyada en la puerta de la entrada.

De la autoconfianza que tenía hace un rato…se desplomó completamente.

La invadió el miedo, la confusión, lo que la hizo acuclillarse al piso, agarrándose de las piernas.

Sentía tantas cosas, todas muy enredadas y confusas de descifrar una a la vez.

Seguía pensando que no era justo que la vida de Sonata Dusk fuera tan afortunada, tan buena y la de ella…sólo había breves momentos de felicidad.

Podía recordar cuando se sintió más fuerte y decidida que nunca, que su pasado no era más su hoy. Verse en la azotea de la escuela, cantando y recibiendo sus alas de Fénix…

Grandes y pesadas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras jadeaba del llanto que le vino de golpe.

Ya no era más esa Sunset resplandeciente, que había prometido iluminar el cielo para los demás, luego de haberles dado oscuridad. No era la misma que disfrutaba con risas durante la Cafetería o salidas al SugarCube Corner, pasando por aventuras y problemas pequeños como una fiesta sorpresa para Bonbon, charlas existenciales con Time Turner, alcahuetear una broma hacia Trixie Lulamoon, la idea de una Rainbow niñera y reírse de su vergüenza con sus amigas, la emoción de coronarse como Princesa del Baile porque sus compañeros la querían como era ahora…

Aquella felicidad y tranquilidad se habían roto…

Mientras se dejaba recostar en el suelo, podía sentir el cálido beso de mejilla de Celestia en cada despedida cuando salía de casa. Sentir que antes de irse a dormir, Celestia abría su puerta a cerciorarse si estaba todo en orden. Que preparaba el café tal y como le gustaba a ella, y compartían charlas emotivas, y consejos, como lo haría cualquier madre.

De que Luna y ella tenían ese envidiable complicidad, que salieran a probarse ropa que nunca usarían realmente dentro de los Boutiques, tomándose fotos mientras ambas se reían, hasta la vez que Luna y Sunset actuaron frente a Celestia diciendo que viajarían a la playa con un par de chicos que conocieron en la parte trasera del Supermercado y si debían compartir cuarto con ellos para ahorrar dinero, lo que Celestia casi le da un ataque de histeria. Y claro, las típicas peleas de hermanas que tenían, siendo ambas tan diferentes y que Sunset era testigo, como que Luna recibió al técnico del cable en pijamas de pantalones cortos y una camiseta que decía "Pruébame en la Noche", cara de zombie y una enorme taza de café. Celestia se enfureció con ella por su imprudencia y Luna de que no estaba enterada que vendrían tan temprano y le cayó de sorpresa, llegando a mencionar peleas pasadas, haciendo a Sunset reírse de aquel lado que todos los alumnos y profesores desconocen y ella no, siendo sin querer parte de esa pequeña pero hermosa familia…

O más bien era…

"Deben odiarme" lloriqueó Sunset, recordando que pese sus disculpas y que ellas las aceptara y abrazaran, veía en sus rostros mucha impotencia y preocupación, tomándolo como si ella se estuviera convirtiendo en una carga muy pesada para ellas…para todos…

Tal vez…sólo tal vez…Serverus tenía razón… y debía dejar la ciudad…

…

No sabían si era del todo buena idea, pero lo intentaron.

Las Rainbooms tomaron sus instrumentos y se dirigieron a la granja de Applejack para tocar.

"Tal vez un buen ensayo nos caería bien" animó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa alentadora. Y podría tener razón. No podían amargarse y tener mala cara. Muy al contrario. Debían estar recargadas, positivas y emocionadas para que su magia sea más fuerte que nunca.

-¡Dedicaremos este ensayo a Sunset!- exclamó Rainbow Dash emocionada con guitarra en mano hacia las demás.

-Buena idea, querida- sonrió Rarity. -. Así damos todas de sí para la canción.

-¿Qué tal si tocamos "Como Arcoiris…"?- opinó Fluttershy -. Es la favorita de Sunset.

Las demás asintieron de acuerdo, sonriéndose.

-Oh- dijo una nueva voz. Era Appleboom que se asomó al granero con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. -. Están ocupando el granero.

-¿Qué iban hacer, Caramelo?- preguntó Applejack.

-Muy pronto terminamos las clases- habló Sweetie emocionada -, por lo que pronto se acerca el baile de fin de semestre.

-¡Lo sé!- chilló Pinkie con emoción, como siempre, a cargo de la decoración.

-Y queríamos…bueno…hacer una presentación este año- dudó Scootaloo -. ¡No como el de las Batallas de la Banda!

-Sí…eso fue terrible…- apoyó Sweetie

-Estuvimos peor que Snails y Snips…eso ya es decir mucho…- murmuró Appleboom.

-Pueden quedarse a escuchar el ensayo y le daremos el granero- dijo Fluttershy sonriente.

-Sí, sólo necesitamos una canción, para motivarnos- apoyó Rarity.

-Claro, no hay problema- anunciaron en coro y se sentaron cerca para escucharlas.

Las chicas se instalaron y Pinkie chilló: "Un, dos tres, cuatro" golpeando sus baquetas entre sí.

La música se hizo y la melodía envolvió por completo la granja. Desde el corazón, las cinco cantaron y tocaron, pensando en su amiga, en que podrían salir de esta como han podido con lo demás, porque estaban seguras que su amistad sería la que la salvarían, de nuevo. Llenas de esperanzas, visualizando un futuro brillante, las chicas entonaban el coro con toda emoción mientras Las Crusaders se sonreían, meneándose de un lado a otro disfrutando de la canción.

Al terminar, las chicas se miraron entre sí felices.

-¿Y qué les pareció?- preguntó Rainbow, -. Aunque ya sé la respuesta jejeje- y tocó un solo de guitarra, aun teniendo ganas de seguir con la música.

-Estuvo…genial…- dijo Scootaloo dudando y miró a Appleboom.

-Sí….como…siempre…- dudó también Applebloom y miró a Sweetie.

-Lo sé…es raro…- apoyó, intercambiándose miradas las tres, desconcertadas, sin entender.

-Emmm, ¿Por qué lo dicen así?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-¡Sí! Parecen confundidas- apoyó Rarity.

-Bueno…es que… tocaron como siempre pero… ¿No se dieron cuenta?- dudó Scootaloo -. No se transformaron.

Y las cinco amigas agrandaron los ojos, petrificándose. Se miraron enseguida y tocaron otra canción, y otra, y otra…y nada…

-¡¿PERDIMOS NUESTRA MAGIA?!- bramaron, en pánico.

…

**D:**

**Jejejeje**

**Bueno, aquí empieza a jugar mucho la magia.**

**La canción "Como arcoíris..." no me pertenece, es de Hasbro. Versión en español de Shine Like Rainbow.**

**La Cutie Mark de Sonata Dusk es la oficial que le pusieron para la película.**

**So… ¿Qué tal? Reacciones, suposiciones everywhere.**

**Así termina este cap y tranquilos para los que extrañen a Trixie, dejen que todo fluya…**

**Así que, ya saben, invito a reviews, bienvenidos nuevos lectores y gracias a los que siguen la historia ;) una gran motivación.**

**Nos vemos el próximo miércoles, ánimo, estamos a medio camino del fin de semana xD y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	22. Moon White

**Moon White**

Las mane6 estaban frente a la entrada de la casa de Moon White, conteniendo todo ante la mala bienvenida del unicornio. Twilight inhaló y exhaló, ejercicio que le enseñó Cadence para mantener la calma y volvió a tocar la puerta.

-¡Ya dije que no!- se escuchó.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que te vamos a preguntar!- gruñó Rainbow Dash volando hacia la puerta.

-Claro que sí.

Todas miraron hacia un lado, hacia la ventana que había abierto el unicornio y se encontraba asomado en ella con seriedad.

-Quieren mis hechizos. Todas las princesas la quieren- miró a un lado, ceñudo -. Y todo por culpa de la Princesa Luna. Tener una protectora de los sueños tiene sus desventajas…en especial si se te ocurren hechizos durante el sueño.

-La Princesa Celestia nos platicó del talentoso unicornio que eres- dijo Twilight acercándose a la ventana mientras él le levantaba una ceja -. Desde tus años en la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados, tus investigaciones y claro, tu habilidad de crear hechizos.

-Pero también de tu falta de generosidad- habló Rarity ceñuda, asomándose a la ventana -. No quieres compartir tus creaciones.

-Ni recibir el título de Hechicero- señaló Applejack.

-Sí, sí, supongo que también les habló de sus fallidos intentos de convencerme, ¿cierto?- se apoyó a la ventana enseriando sus ojos grises -. ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted y sus amigas son la excepción?

-Bueno- exclamó Twilight -, para empezar no estoy aquí para convencerte para aceptar un título que no quieres ni para que compartes tus hechizos para ampliar los conocimientos en magia de Equestria- lo miró firme -. Por el momento no puedo fijarme en esos detalles, en ti, ya que mi prioridad ahora es una amiga mía que necesita ayuda y da la casualidad que un hechizo tuyo nos ayudará.

Moon White levantó una ceja. Tenía una pata delantera doblada en la reja de la ventana y su cabeza reposaba en su casco.

-Mmm, bueno…debo admitir que eso es nuevo. No lo había escuchado.

-Entonces, ¿Ayudarás?

-Lo siento- sonrió -. Ya dije que no- se apartó y cerró la ventana.

-Este pony es más molesto que un murciélago de fruta en plena cosecha- resopló Applejack.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dudó Spike mirando a Twilight y ella frunció el ceño.

Moon White caminó por la casa cuando…

-Me recuerdas a una vieja amiga.

El unicornio se detuvo de golpe y arrugó la frente, mirando sus alrededores.

-¿Princesa Twilight?

-Aquí abajo.

Moon White bajó la mirada hacia el centro de mesa, en donde tenía un libro abierto y al margen de una página vio el bosquejo de Twilight sonriendo con presunción.

-Jeje no te asustes- trató de calmar ella, cerrando los ojos y llevando un casco sobre su pecho -. Es sólo…

-Uno de los métodos de Haycartes.

-¡Ahh!- respingó, encontrando un bosquejo de Moon White tras suyo.

-Por favor, Princesa…- rodó los ojos - doy clases de magia en la escuela que estudiamos. Me está insultando. Entonces…- hizo brillar su cuerno e hizo aparecer un borrador que inclinaba hacia el bosquejo de Twilight -. ¿Qué prefiere? ¿Ser pegaso o de vuelta un unicornio? Decisiones, decisiones…- dijo dándose toques en la barbilla con un casco y esbozando una sonrisa de lado con una ceja en alta -. Borremos el cuerno, ¿Le parece?- e inclinó el borrador a su frente.

-¡Hey!- reprochó y apretó los ojos a la vez que volvía a su forma original fuera del libro -. Ok, ok. No funcionó tentarte con un nuevo truco para acercarme…funcionó con Moondancer- reconoció, viendo aparecer al unicornio blanco de vuelta en la sala.

-Mire, no tengo nada en su contra- reconoció -. Hasta parece agradable y podemos ser amigos. No tengo problema para eso. Pero si insiste sobre los hechizos, mi respuesta siempre será un "no" sin importar qué- se encogió de hombros -. Lo siento.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No tengo por qué contestar eso.

-Tiene que. ¿Acaso no prestaste atención? Una amiga mía está en problemas y necesitamos tu hechizo de transportación de magia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hechizo con el problema que tiene su amiga?

Twilight abrió la boca pero la cerró, recordando la advertencia de Celestia.

*Flashback*

_-No puedes decirle a Moon White la verdadera razón del que necesitamos su hechizo- exclamó Celestia poniéndose en cuatro patas y caminar hacia ellas, con la mirada fija en Twilight. -. La existencia de ese mundo es confidencial._

_-¿Pero eso no complicaría más las cosas?- dudó Twilight._

_-Lo sé, pero…no conoces a Moon White como yo- aseguró, curvando las cejas -. Él…tiene un interés especial sobre el espejo. Si sabe lo que hay, querrá ir y no confío en él para dejarlo cruzar. El espejo es un asunto especial y estrictamente secreto que sólo las princesas y tus amigas conocen, ya que es una gran responsabilidad el hecho de cruzar otro mundo, para proteger la estabilidad de aquel como el nuestro. No podemos arriesgarnos._

_-¿Pero por qué no confía en él?_

_Celestia suspiró y rodeó una pata delantera sobre su exalumna._

_-No se puede confiar cuando se toca la herida de un corazón resentido, Twilight"._

-Mmm- pensó Twilight, rascándose la cabeza, contemplándolo.

-¿Y bien?- motivó Moon White, levantando una ceja.

-Lo siento pero es asunto estrictamente confidencial.

-Pfff- resopló con sonrisa divertida e irónica -. ¿Viene hasta acá a "convencerme" a revelarle uno de mis hechizos para ayudar a una amiga…pero es un asunto que describe "estrictamente confidencial"?- sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo -. ¡Vamos! A este paso jamás me logrará sacar el hechizo.

-Sí pero…

-¿Va insistir?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Gracias por la advertencia- y un resplandor mágico gris iluminó a Twilight.

-¿Cómo creen que le va?- preguntó Spike mientras abanicaba a Rarity y las demás estaban echadas al suelo, esperando, cuando de la nada aparece Twilight entre ellas y cae al piso.

-¡Auch!- se quejó del dolor.

-¡Tiene alas! ¿Sigue sin saber usarlas?- exclamó Moon White desde dentro de la casa.

-Jijiji- ocultó la risa Rainbow Dash con ambos cascos en la boca.

Twilight gruñó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, para nada dada por vencida.

…

La puerta fue tocada de nuevo y Moon White resopló.

-¿De nuevo usted, Princesa Twilight?- preguntó con desgano.

-No, querido.

La galante voz de Rarity lo hizo levantar una ceja.

-¿Eres la que me dijo "rufián"?

Desde afuera, Rarity tensó el rostro y agrandó los ojos para soltar unas risitas para amortiguar el comentario seguido con unos tosidos.

-Ehm, no sé de qué hablas, querido. Pero ábreme.

-No me arriesgaré- comentó desde la ventana pero levantó ambas cejas de la sorpresa al encontrarla con un traje y camisa.

-¡Un pajarito me dijo que eras maestro y creo que te encantará estos conjuntos para dar clases!- celebró animada levitando la ropa. "Y más apuesto de lo que ya se ve", se dijo para sus adentros.

-¿El pajarito acaso se llama Twilight Sparkle?- preguntó levantando la ceja.

-Tal vez…también me dijo que levantabas mucho la ceja…y tenía razón.

Inconscientemente Moon White volvió a levantar una ceja y Rarity se rió.

-¿Me abrirás?

-Por supuesto que…

-¡Abierto!- anunció Spike dentro de la casa abriendo la puerta para Rarity.

-Gracias, Spike Wikey- le sonrió la unicornio con coqueto parpadeo y el dragón se deshizo en un largo suspiro.

-¿Tú…de dón…cómo…?- balbuceó Moon White ceñudo mirando al dragón…cubierto de carbón.

-Chimenea- se limitó en decir para luego toser bruma negra.

-Entonces…- anunció Rarity levitando un saco color azul oscuro, una corbata conchevino y camisa blanca hacia el unicornio -¿…será ese tu color?

-¿No te dijo eso el pajarito?- resopló -. Ni espere, "moditas", que voy a…

-Mi nombre es Rarity o Señorita Rarity para usted, no "moditas" y sí, espero que se pruebe la ropa- e iluminó a Moon White con su magia color celeste mientras le hacía poner a la fuerza la camisa, la corbata y el saco.

-¡Hey, basta, basta!- reprochaba e iluminó su cuerno para paralizar a Rarity y se detenga.

-¡Rufián!- logró emitir entredientes la unicornio, siendo retenida.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Spike, contemplando la petrificada Rarity -. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto? ¿Me estás escuchando?- volteó -. ¡Oye, tú!

-Mmm no me veo mal- comentó Moon White mirándose con el conjunto escogido en un espejo que adornaba la casa. Su cuerno aún brillaba por la magia que usaba para tener quieta a la unicornio y miró de reojo a Spike -. Me atrevo porque ella se atrevió primero en vestirme contra mi voluntad- regresó su mirada al espejo -. Pero debo admitir que acertó con mi color.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?- emitió Rarity.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de presentarme esta ropa?- preguntó el unicornio apartándose del espejo y caminando de vuelta hacia ella -. ¿Piensa chantajearme con asesoramiento de imagen?

-¿Sí?- dudó y Moon White levantó una ceja-. Ok no, pero… ¿podrías descongelarme?

-Me arriesgaré- suspiró y rompió el hechizo.

-Uuff- jadeó recuperando la movilidad y le ofreció una sincera sonrisa -. Querido, sólo quiero hablarte sobre la generosidad. Grandes unicornios han compartido sus creaciones y estudios de magia para que Equestria se enriquezca con sus prácticas.

-Interesante, "moditas", una unicornio- comentó señalándola con un casco -. Entonces, has un hechizo de teletransportación.

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes- comentó y desapareció y reapareció tras de ella, haciéndola voltear -, teletransporte. Un hechizo de magia nivel media baja que hasta tú puedes hacer si te esfuerzas.

-Bueno… disculpa pero no me inclino tanto por eso, mi talento especial es la moda, no la magia.

-Sabía que dirías eso- comentó mirándola fijo, serio -. Millones de unicornios tienen magia reducida gracias a lo que dice su Cutie Mark, su marca de destino, que puede limitar a explotar su potencial mágico aún más. Sólo aquellos que son destinados para manejar cierto potencial de magia pueden. Entonces… ¿Para qué compartir hechizos que serán renegados y sólo apreciados por unos cuántos, algunos obligados por la escuela para después dejar de practicarla y perder su esencia y teoría, o más bien sólo por las princesas? ¡Y algunas! No quiero convertirme en un polvoso libro.

-Pero Querido, tú eres de los pocos que aprecian el trabajo de otros unicornios, ¿cierto? Es decir, das clases sobre ellos y te has convertido en uno de ellos al crear tus hechizos. ¿No es igual de satisfactorio saber que tus estudios son apreciados por tal vez, un reducido número, pero tienes la seguridad que lo son, de compartirlos en vez de disfrutarlos tú solo?- aclaró la garganta -. Además, como dijo el pajarito, no estamos aquí para obligarte a aceptar un título y publicar tus hechizos, sino para conocer uno en específico para ayudar a una amiga. Es completamente desinteresado y actuamos en nombre de la generosidad por el bienestar de alguien más y no el nuestro.

Moon White enmudeció, quedando pensativo, reflexionando lo que dijo. Spike ya estaba sonriendo de la victoria cerca cuando…

-¡Por Celestia!- aspiró de emoción Rarity rompiendo el momento, mirando hacia una hilera de fotografías en unos estantes. -. ¡¿Es acaso quien creo que es?!- y trotó hacia una fotografía en específica de un unicornio que robó su atención, aspirando de nuevo de emoción -. ¡Es High Line!

-Emm, sí- respondió Moon White trotando a su lado.

-Eh, ¿Rarity?- llamó Spike pero la unicornio estaba perdida de la emoción.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La historia de High Line es muy comentada por toda la crema y nata de Canterlot! Su familia tiene una reputación importante, ¡Ya que su abuelo fue el fundador de la mejor marca de ropa para corceles y después para yeguas!

-¿Rarity?- insistió Spike.

-Pero entonces High Line, su nieto predilecto y heredero al mando, ¡abandonó la familia!- dramatizó con horror Rarity -. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo semejante?! ¡Qué tontería, deshonroso, malagradecido! ¡Perder el gran honor de heredar sus tiendas de ropa, su reputación…!

-¿Por hacerse cargo de mí?- dudó Moon White levantando una ceja y tanto Rarity y Spike lo miraron de inmediato -. Se enamoró de una pegaso que no era de la crema y nata, como dices, y quedó embarazada. Su familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la relación y peor aún, querrían a un hijo de ello y fuera de matrimonio. Así que sí, fue una tontería, deshonroso, malagradecido, al dejar la herencia y soportar el rechazo de su familia, por el amor de su vida y su hijo, que por cierto soy yo, ¿sabes?

-Ah…ehm…uhm- balbuceó Rarity, avergonzada -…no…sabía…nadie… me dijo…eso…

-Sí, jejeje- intervino Spike, rascándose tras el cuello, tenso -. Por cierto, respecto al hechizo…- y el dragón y Rarity brillaron con un resplandor mágico gris.

En esta ocasión, Rarity fue dejada al piso con delicadeza sobre un cojín que se apareció de la nada fuera de la casa mientras Spike cayó sobre un arbusto.

-Querido, no sabía la historia completa. Lo siento- se apresuró, asomándose a la ventana y Moon White sacó la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé, sólo que odio que todo el mundo sepa la historia a medias y sea mal visto pero como sea- resopló -. No lograste convencerme. Lo siento pero oye- le sonrió -. Gracias por el traje, "moditas". Tu Cutie Mark no te falla- y salió, cerrando la ventana.

-Aish, es un tonto terco rufián- farfulló Spike ceñudo, saliendo del arbusto y quitándose ramitas y hojas.

-Sí…un tonto terco rufián que se ve más apuesto de lo que es en traje- sonrió Rarity, aun mirando la ventana.

-¿Eh?

…

-Esto es demasiado complicado- murmuró Moon White rascándose la cabeza, sentado y revisando unas notas sobre su escritorio e iluminando su cuerno tratando de concentrarse en un hechizo cuando un estruendo lo hace respingar del susto y soltar de golpe los escritos hasta hacerlos caer dispersos al suelo.

El ruido venía de abajo. El unicornio abandonó la biblioteca de la casa y se teletransportó de vuelta a la sala, angustiado, cuando ve a una pegaso de melena de arcoíris derribada sobre un sofá patas arriba.

-¿Qué…tú…?- resopló, ceñudo y con un casco en la frente -. Eres otra de las amigas de la Princesa, ¿Cierto? - suspiró y trotó hacia ella, para ayudarla a levantar.

-No abrías la puerta, tonto, y tuve que abrir la ventana a la fuerza.

-Abrir la ventana a…- repetía y levantó la mirada hacia una ventana sobre un librero…la cual ambas puertas se habían destornillado de la violenta fuerza. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos terminando de ponerla firme -. ¿No te lastimaste?

-¡Claro que no!- contestó energizante y volando a poco centímetros del suelo -. ¡Soy ruda, fuerte e imparable!- se inclinó a él con estrellas a los ojos -. ¡Cómo tu madre!

-¿Disculpa?- dudó.

-Rarity contó sobre un tal High Line…

-¿También lo conoces, eh?- resopló.

-¡Sí pero no porque fue de familia frufrú!

-¡Hey!

-¡Sino porque es esposo de Speed Power!- celebró tocando sus cascos entre sí. -. Esa pegaso tiene su fotografía en el muro de la fama en la Academia Wonderbolt. Aunque fue la peor alumna en sus inicios. Tenía velocidad pero no sincronización. ¡Una pésima voladora!

Moon White gruñó a lo bajo.

-¡Pero por eso mismo la hace genial!- continuó -. ¡Nunca se dio por vencida y logró a ser recordada como una gran voladora! ¡Fue de las mejores capitanas de su generación! ¡Y es el ídolo de Spitfire que la inspiró para ser una Wonderbolt! Por lo que me pregunto, ya sabes…- aterrizó al piso y se inclinó a él -. ¿Vive aquí?- aspiró emocionada y miró el suelo -. ¡¿Estoy parada donde pasó sus cascos?!

-No, no vivo con mis padres- contestó, apartándose.

-¡Entonces han de venir de visita!

-Ehm, sí.

-¿Cuándo es su próxima visita? ¡Quiero conocerla!

-¿No estás aquí para convencerme de entregar el hechizo?- dudó, levantando una ceja.

-¡Ah, cierto!- se golpeó la frente con un casco -. Sí, bueno, ¿Nos darás el hechizo o no?

-¡Qué novedad!- exclamó Spike con sarcasmo alrededor de las demás viendo a Rainbow Dash aparecer fuera de la casa con un resplandor gris. A comparación de Twilight, ella sí abrió las alas para no caer al piso.

-Sabía que no era buena idea dejar entrar a Rainbow- dijo Applejack ceñuda -. Esta pony estaba loca con eso de la capitana y blablabá.

-¡¿Ah, sí?!- retó Rainbow volando a su dirección -. ¿Cuánto vamos a que tú no podrás convencerlo?

-¿Es una apuesta, Caramelo?

-¡Es un reto!

-Uhm, tendrán que esperar- murmuró Fluttershy levantando un casco en dirección a una emocionada Pinkie Pie brincando mientras tarareaba una canción hacia la casa.

-Creo…que empiezan a afectarme…- murmuró para sí Moon White suspirando débilmente terminando de sellar con magia la última ventana cuando esta vez respinga al escuchar ollas y utensilios de cocina chocar.

El unicornio se asomó a la cocina para ver a Pinkie Pie de un lado otro sacando ingredientes y moldes.

-¿Cómo entraste?- se sorprendió, agrandando los ojos -. Bloqueé la chimenea, usé el mejor hechizo para asegurar todas las ventanas y la puerta.

-Mmm ¡No sé! ¡Por ahí!- sonrió anchamente para dar un brinco -. ¡Uh, uh! ¿Quieres ayudarme hacer cupcakes?

-Ah…yo no sé hacer cupcakes.

-¡Oh, pues tienes suerte, profesor, porque yo tengo maestría en cupcakes!

-Eso no exis…- pero se interrumpió cuando aterriza un sombrero de chef en su cabeza y Pinkie empezó a trabajar en la masa cantándole:

-_Necesitas solo una taza de harina, luego añadir, agrega algo dulce no amargo, ponle sal un poquitín. Hornear es fácil, hazlo así. Unas gotas de vainilla. Sólo un poco más y pronto contarás que perfecto lo harás un día. ¡Cupcakes! Son deliciosos. ¡Cupcakes! Ven pruébalos. ¡Cupcakes! ¡Cupcakes! ¡Cupcakes!_\- metió al horno el molde y se volteó sin borrar su sonrisa mientras caminaba de vuelta -. ¿Te gustó? Se lo canté a mi amiga Appleboom cuando quería encontrar su Cutie Mark, pero no lo encontró porque le salió cupcakes muy malos ¡Iuk! ¡Me hizo doler la pancita y tener la cara veeeeerde! A mucho ponies se le pusieron la cara así, ¿a ti se te ha puesto la cara verde? ¡Espero que no! Pero tú me entiendes, ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!

Pinkie Pie se había inclinado de más hasta alargar el cuello, haciendo a Moon White retroceder y caer de espalda, con sonrisa tensa enredado de la velocidad de su voz.

-Pero como sea- celebró Pinkie, dejando de violar su espacio personal -. Mis cupcakes ya están en el horno. Ahora toca los tuyos- lo tomó de un casco y lo hizo parar frente la mesa con un tazón limpio y los ingredientes a su alrededor. -. Oh…- reaccionó Pinkie, mirándolo fijo -. Te ves un poco esmirriado, ¿Estás bien?

-Ehm…sí- farfulló levitando la harina pero la magia de su cuerno parpadeó y la funda cayó regándose en la mesa -. Demonios…- murmuró para sí, bajando las cejas suspirando cansado y miró a Pinkie -. Sé directa, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me chantajearás con cupcake?

-Mmm no. Sólo quería sacarte una sonrisa, ¡Me gusta hacer sonreír! ¿Ves mi Cutie Mark?- preguntó mostrando su costado y sus tres globos. -. ¡Es mi destino hacer sonreír y hacer de todos mis amigos!

-A ti te apodaré "globitos"- se dijo para sí dibujando una sonrisa mientras preparaba la masa con sus cascos.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó y miró su Cutie Mark. Era una luna color azul oscuro que cubre en gran parte un sol estilizado, en el que sólo se ve una pequeña porción de la estrella roja y cinco rayos curvados radiante -. ¡Wow! ¿Es un eclipse solar?

-Semiparcial- murmuró asintiendo mientras seguía agregando ingredientes. -. Es un eclipse solar semiparcial.

-¿Tienes amigos?

-Claro que los tengo- contestó con obviedad.

-¡Yay!- celebró, expandiendo serpentinas. -. ¡Oh, mis cupcakes!- y corrió al horno pasa sacar el molde -. Me pone muy feliz compartir mis habilidades con los demás.

-Ya comenzó…- murmuró Moon White haciendo a un lado el tazón con la mezcla terminada.

-Es muy triste tener que guardar en lo que eres bueno- continuó dejando el molde sobre la mesa - ¡En lo que es tu destino! Y todo por un capricho, ¿no lo crees?- probó su masa y sonrió -. ¡Está delicioso!

A Moon White se le salió una sonrisa y Pinkie lo señaló con un casco.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Compartí mi receta contigo. Me hizo feliz, te hizo feliz. Eso nos da a…

-Creo que en eso nos diferenciamos, "globitos"- suspiró -. Compartir el hechizo no me hará feliz.

-Pero…

-Tengo mis motivos, así que gracias por la clase y por el postre, que más lo merecen tus amigas que han estado por horas afuera. Deben tener hambre. Hornearé los míos y saldrás de aquí para dárselos.

Pinkie aspiró con fuerza el aire para seguir hablando pero entonces vio que el andar del unicornio iba un poco lento, y se retuvo.

Rato después, Pinkie Pie salió con un plato lleno de cupcakes.

-¿Conseguiste…?- habló Twilight.

-No.

-¿Y qué hicieron todo este tiempo? ¿Preparar cupcakes?

-Eran para él pero prefirió preparar más para ustedes.

-Oh, es muy atento de su parte- comentó Fluttershy tomando un postre.

-No entiendo a este unicornio- se frustró Twilight mientras las demás se acercaban a tomar un cupcake.

-¡No te preocupes, Caramelo!- exclamó Applejack con confianza -. ¡Tú me conoces! Lograré convencer hasta el más terco.

-Claro, ya que entre tercos se entienden…-murmuró Rainbow Dash tragando de su cupcake para añadir: -. Pero aun así no tendrás oportunidad- la desafió y la vaquera le tiró una mirada aceptando el desafío, acomodó su sombrero, trotó hacia la casa y de una sola patada con sus patas traseras tiró la puerta.

_Cinco minutos después…_

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Te lo dije!- celebró Applejack saliendo de la casa.

-¡¿Lograste convencer a Moon White?!- se asombró Twilight a la vez que trotaba emocionada hacia la casa.

-Eh…bueno…algo así- dudó, apartándose de la puerta para que las demás entraran…y encontraran la sala vacía.

-¿Dónde…?- preguntaba Pinkie Pie cuando escucharon un murmullo que provenía hacia arriba y levantaron la mirada.

Rainbow Dash infló los cachetes para reventarse en risa cayendo de espaldas al piso.

-¡Bien…bien hecho, Applejack!- se carcajeaba mientras las demás contemplaban al unicornio, mirándolas ceñudo, obviamente molesto, de cabeza amarrado en el candelabro y amordazado.

-La verdad no fue difícil- admitió la vaquera acercándose a las demás mirando a Moon White -. Fue demasiado sencillo que hasta me aburrió hacerlo- y el unicornio rodó los ojos, desviando la mirada de ellas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reprochó Twilight.

-¡Pues para que deje de echarnos de la casa! Le tapé la boca para que nos deje hablar y si se le ocurre usar la magia, no podrá bajar de ahí y podremos entrar sin cuidado- se rió -. Además tiré su puerta, ¿lo olvidan?

-¡Rufiana!- reclamó Rarity y trotó bajo Moon White con cejas curvadas -. Querido, disculpa el vandalismo de mi amiga. Por supuesto que te repondremos la puerta y te bajaremos de ahí.

-¡Ah, no!- negó la vaquera -. Ese corcel no se baja de ahí hasta que nos dé su hechizo.

-¿Y qué vas hacer?- preguntó Rarity -. ¿Torturarlo hasta que acceda?- y Applejack agrandó los ojos, ocurriéndosele una idea.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- carcajeaba forzadamente Moon White aún amordazado mientras Fluttershy aleteaba sus alas en su nariz y Rainbow Dash hacía lo mismo pero en sus cascos.

-¡Ay, pero qué cliché!- se quejó Spike golpeándose la frente con las garras.

-¡Las ideas se nos acaba!- le reprochó la vaquera -. ¡Y tú no ayudas en nada!

-¡Yo me escurrí por la chimenea y logré que Rarity entrara!

-¡Estaba por aceptar lo sé, lo sé!- exclamó Rarity.

-¡Sí pero entonces te volviste loca con su padre y metiste las cuatro patas!- exclamó Rainbow Dash desde arriba.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú, querida?- reprochó Rarity levantando la mirada hacia ella -. ¡Tú te volviste loca con la capitana Speed Power!

-Bueno…bueno…- buscaba Rainbow cómo contraatacar y vio a Pinkie Pie -. ¡¿Y ella?! Fue la peor de todas.

-¿Yo?- dudó Pinkie, señalándose con un casco.

-¡Entraste a preparar cupcakes en vez de convencerlo! Cuando necesitamos tu irritable sentido de persuasión, ¡No lo usas!

-¡Es porque estaba enfermo!

-¡¿Ah?!- soltaron todas deteniendo la discusión y hasta la "tortura".

-¡Sip!- exclamó, firme -. Lo vi con el rostro muy apagado y se mostraba débil. Por eso no continué- entrecerró los ojos, seria y estirando la boca, ceñuda -. Pinkie sabe cuándo debe detenerse.

-Bueno…- habló Applejack sacándose el sombrero y rascándose la cabeza –eso explica por qué no luchó y se dejó atar tan fácilmente…

-¡Genial!- exclamó Twilight impaciente -. ¡Simplemente genial! Hemos molestado a un enfermo hasta atarlo de cabeza y de seguro jamás conseguiremos el hechizo- tomó vuelo hacia él y empezó a desatarlo -. Lo sentimos, Moon White. ¿Estás bien?

Una vez liberado, Twilight lo levitó para impedir una caída y lo dejó en el suelo. Mientras se sacaba la mordaza, todas vieron su rostro más pálido de lo que es, que las patas le temblaban un poco que al intentar caminar estas flaquearon y se fue de lado, siendo retenido enseguida por Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno…así no estaba cuando entré- admitió Pinkie Pie -. ¡Está peor!

Moon White rodó los ojos, obligado apoyarse en la pegaso celeste.

-Literal, estoy así por su culpa- exclamó con voz frágil el unicornio -. He usado mucha magia en ustedes y eso me debilita.

-¿Mucha magia?- dudó Rarity -. No has hecho hechizos tan complicados como para ponerte como…emmm…tiene el aspecto de la Princesa Cadence, ¿Recuerdan?- preguntó a todas.

-Bueno, es cierto- reconoció Twilight -. Ella usó mucho de su magia y energía por un hechizo de protección para todo un imperio, justificante para debilitar fuertemente su cuerpo- miró al unicornio -. Pero tú…

-Basta, ¿Quieren?- reprochó Moon White con la mirada gacha, avergonzado por la comparación y suspiró de mala gana -. Soy un unicornio dañado- farfulló a regañadientes.

-¿Disculpa?- dudó Twilight parpadeando desconcertada al igual que las demás.

-Unicornio dañado- repitió, ceñudo, mirándola -. Usar magia me hace daño.

-¿Un unicornio que le hace daño la magia?- dudó Applejack, incrédula -. Jamás he escuchado tal cosa.

-Pues ya la oíste…

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Tuve un accidente de potro, ¿Bien? Sólo diré eso.

-Pero…- quiso insistir Twilight pero entonces Moon White se incorporó por sí mismo de golpe, acentuando su ceño fruncido, reteniendo aire para poder sacar una voz firme.

-¡Sólo diré eso! Ahora, ¿Pueden irse? Ya estoy cansado de ustedes…literalmente.

-Claro que no nos iremos- exclamó firme la Princesa -. No cuando estás débil y peor aún si es por nuestras insistencias.

-¿Y? ¿A cambio querrán el hechizo por su hospitalidad?- atacó, ceñudo.

-Olvidemos el hechizo por el momento, ¿sí? Dijiste que no tenías problema en recibirnos si no insistíamos con el hechizo y no lo haremos, por ahora.

-No necesito su ayuda…

Twilight se puso seria, levantó una pata y lo le dio un leve empujón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y tambalear.

-Sí, sí que la necesitas- le refutó.

-Bah…- murmuró, resignado y molesto.

-¿Puedes subir las escaleras?- preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras Moon White caminaba con pasos lentos.

-"Globitos", no es la primera vez que me pasa esto- exclamó -. Claro que puedo pero a mi ritmo.

Levantó un casco hacia un escalón para después poner el otro, y el otro, y el otro. Subió otro casco al segundo escalón y el otro, y el otro, y el otro. Tercer escalón y levantó un casco, y el otro, y el otro y el…

-¡Jamás va a llegar!- se frustró Rainbow Dash halándose su melena, desesperada.

-No seas exage…- estaba hablando Moon White cuando agrandó los ojos de sorpresa al ser iluminado por la magia de Twilight y era cargado y levitado hacia arriba -. Esto es tan vergonzoso…- murmuró con un suspiro -. Demasiado…cuidado pisan mi orgullo al subir…

-¿Hacia dónde es tu cuarto?- lo ignoró Twilight.

-Derecha, Princesa. Puerta café.

Fluttershy llegó primero y les abrió la puerta. Twilight lo hizo pasar y lo dejó sobre la cama.

-Bueno, no te muevas y trata de descansar. Nosotras haremos algo de comer.

-No tengo hambre- exclamó con su voz frágil, ceñudo y lentamente cruzando sus patas delanteras pero su estómago gruñó en ese momento, lo que lo hizo levantar ambas cejas y sonrojar de vergüenza -. Como les dije, no tengo hambre.

-Como no…- se burló Rainbow.

-Ehm, ¿Qué se te antoja?- preguntó Fluttershy amigablemente mientras le acomodaba la almohada y estiraba la sábana sobre él.

Moon White mantenía su ceño fruncido, pero la cálida preocupación de las ponies no le dejaba fácil su papel de terco.

-Emmm, lo que sea está bien.

-Spike, tú quédate por si necesita algo- le ordenó Twilight mientras salía con las demás.

-¡¿Pero yo por qué?!- renegó el dragón.

-Tampoco me agradas- sonrió débilmente Moon White para reemplazar la sonrisa por un gesto de malestar y llevarse un casco en su cuerno.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Spike relajando el rostro.

-Ehm, sólo es una simple jaqueca que me da cuando estoy así.

-¿Te pasa muy seguido, eh?

-Sólo cuando me excedo en el uso de magia. Antes que vinieran, trabajaba en un hechizo aprovechando las vacaciones en la escuela y más la magia que me hicieron usar con sus insistencias, ya por último se debilitó por completo que hasta los hechizos en las ventanas y puerta se deshicieron…- arrugó la frente -por eso tu amiga del sombrero logró derribarla…aunque era de roble fino… ¡Vaya! qué fuerte es…

-¿Y así das clases?

-Pues…sí. Me gusta asesorarlos y aunque soy cuidadoso en las prácticas aun así me afecta al final del día- sonrió con fragilidad -. Pero la satisfacción de sus avances lo compensa completamente, especialmente aquellos que lo aprecian de verdad- "¿Entonces "Moditas" y "Globitos" tienen razón?" pensó, pero sacudió la cabeza, apretando los ojos y acariciando su cuerno al sentir la punzada de nuevo.

-Veré que pueden darte las demás para esa jaqueca.

-No, no las molestes más, ¿quieres? No tienen que soportar mi carga.

-Oye, para eso están los amigos y sólo están estirando los cascos hacia a ti. Déjate ayudar en vez de sentirte una carga, así hasta livianas su peso.

Moon White contempló a Spike mientras salía de la habitación y reflexionó sus palabras.

-¿Jaqueca? ¡Yo conozco un brebaje para eso!- celebró Fluttershy y voló hacia donde se guardaban las hierbas y especias mientras Spike regresaba hacia las escaleras.

-Esta sopa de verduras estará en un instante- avisó Applejack levantando una cuchara sumergida en la olla y se lo pasó a Twilight, que lo levitó y se lo llevó a la boca para esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Está deliciosa! Bien hecho, Applejack.

-Vaya…es un poco triste su condición, ¿no creen?- comentó Rarity decorando una charola con la que subirían el plato. -. Siendo tan guapo y pase por eso…- sintió el calor de cinco miradas sobre ella. Se volteó arrugando la frente -. ¡¿Qué?! Lo es para mí, ¡Hum!- levantó la barbilla, regresando a su decoración. Todas rodaron los ojos. Típico de Rarity.

-Como sea…- exclamó Rainbow -. Pues sí, es triste y raro- miró a Twilight -. ¿Habías escuchado de un unicornio que le hace daño usar su propia magia?

-No, jamás- le contestó levantando la mirada hacia donde volaba -. Ni en los libros de salud que he leído ni especializados en unicornios.

-Pero parece que no nació así- comentó Pinkie Pie devorando aún de los cupcakes que sobraban -. Dijo que fue producto de un accidente de potro.

-¿Crees…crees que por su condición no quiere aceptar el título de Hechicero y compartir sus estudios y hechizos?- preguntó Fluttershy mientras ponía hervir una hierbas.

-Puede ser, ¿Cierto?- reconoció Twilight llevándose un casco a la barbilla, pensativa -. Tal vez el hecho de ser un extraño caso de un unicornio que le afecte usar magia, lo hacen sentirse inseguro y hasta avergonzado.

-¡Bingo!- celebró Rainbow Dash -. ¡Ya sabemos la razón de por qué no quiere compartir sus hechizos! Ahora sólo tenemos que darle esa confianza para que pueda revelarlos.

-Una confianza no se hace de la noche a la mañana, Rainbow- observó Applejack. -. Y el hechizo lo necesitamos a la de ya.

Twilight suspiró contrariada restregándose los ojos con un casco.

-Creo…que cometí un error…-reconoció y las demás la miraron enseguida.

Una charola decorada con un tapete estampado de lunas y soles, un pequeño jarrón con una flor blanca en ella; cargaba el tazón de sopa y una taza, y se levitaba en dirección hacia Moon White, quien se incorporó para recibir la comida. Twilight colocó la charola sobre su regazo y miró el frágil rostro del unicornio sonriéndose agradecido.

-En serio…no se hubieran molestado…

-Aún te escuchas muy débil- lamentó y el unicornio trató de verse indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

-En un par de horas estaré bien. No se preocupe, Princesa.

-La taza es un brebaje que hizo Fluttershy para tu jaqueca. La pegaso de melena rosa.

-Gracias- iluminó su cuerno para levitarlo pero de nuevo parpadeó hasta apagarse, acentuando el dolor de la jaqueca, lo que le hizo respingar de dolor y que la taza tambaleara en el aire, a punto de caer sobre el piso pero Twilight amortiguó la caída levitándolo. Miró a Moon White, avergonzado con sus cejas curvadas, para nada el mismo corcel de hace unas horas tan seguro y fuerte -. Lo siento…fue torpe usar magia ahora pero es la fuerza de la costumbre…

-Moon White…soy yo quien debe disculparse.

Moon White la miró fijo mientras tomaba la taza con sus cascos.

-Pese que mi visita era para ayudar a una amiga, fui muy egoísta contigo, queriéndote presionar a entregar algo totalmente tuyo y que estás en todo tu derecho a negarte a entregarlo si no quieres- hizo una pausa, sabiendo el campo minado que atravesaría -. Ahora, me temo deducir que con tu condición, temes y dudas en sacar a la luz tus estudios y creaciones.

Moon White bajó la mirada y tomó de un sorbo el contenido de la taza, escuchándola.

-No puedo comprenderte porque no paso lo que tú- continuó la alicornio -, pero entiendo cuando te sientes inseguro de ti mismo- suspiró, sentándose en el piso -. No fue sencillo aceptar mi rol como princesa. Asustaba la responsabilidad que tenía que cargar, me avergonzaba la idea de que miraran diferente en hora en adelante. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para poderlo aceptar enteramente y fue gracias en parte a mis amigas, quienes estuvieran a mi lado en cada buen y mal momento. En mis fortalezas y debilidades. Y pude superar muchas cosas, no sólo por su ayuda, sino porque yo lo quise así. No dejé la total carga sobre ellas, sino que trabajé duro para cargarla junto con ellas hasta hacerlo sola. Empecé con cargos pequeños, como mediadora en el Intercambio Comercial de Rainbow Falls.

-Oh, yo estuve ahí- la interrumpió -. Vi cómo solucionó el problema de "Alas Locas" por un intercambio que no estaba de acuerdo por un libro.

-¿"Alas Locas"?- dudó. -. ¿Te refieres a Rainbow Dash, la pegaso celeste?

-Sí, ella. Lo siento, no sé sus nombres y les puse apodos. Pero a lo que voy, es que no la vi nada tensa ni insegura, como dice.

-Bueno…lo estaba, pero al ver que alguien necesitaba de mí, debí tragarme todo eso para concentrarme en lo importante y dejarme guiar a mis instintos para solucionar su problema. Ya dependía de mí completamente el cambio y crecer como pony. Así funciona esto, Moon White. Sé que tú lo harás también, sólo si tú mismo te lo propones. Tu condición no te impidió a estudiar, a aprender hechizos y crear los tuyos propios, siendo difícil o duro, pero no te diste por vencido. De seguro alguien te dijo "no puedes" pero lo hiciste- y Moon White desvió la mirada, cabizbajo -. Eres terco y tu actitud pesada, pero tienes un buen corazón. Yo…- suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y Moon White curvó las cejas devolviéndole la mirada -…entiendo si no quieres dar el hechizo pero…sin él…perderé a una amiga que ha luchado ya mucho tiempo con su carga y…- dejó derramar unas lágrimas y Moon White cerró los ojos, con un horrible sentimiento de culpa en el estómago. –y…y…

-Lo siento, Princesa- la interrumpió -. Usted fue egoísta conmigo por ayudar a una amiga. Yo, por mi lado, lo he sido por cobarde y caprichoso. Es cierto, ha sido difícil y necesito tiempo, pero, ¿Qué tal si doy un primer paso, tragando la inseguridad y seguir lo que dice mi instinto?

Twilight levantó la mirada aun con los ojos vidriosos.

-Usted es diferente a las demás princesas. Es mucho más…-sonrió –no, no, mucho menos protocolaria y aunque las demás sean buenas, gentiles y bondadosas, usted no temió aflorar sus sentimientos, que no la hace ver con menos autoridad, cosa que pasó lo contrario, admiro a esta Princesa que aguanta a un terco pony como yo por su amiga y llegó ser considerada y comprensiva conmigo. Es muy amigable- tiró unas risas, iluminándose su rostro débil -. Por algo es la Princesa de la Amistad, ¿Cierto?

-Entonces…significa…

-Sí, Princesa, deje de llorar. Le enseñaré a hacer mi hechizo de transportación de magia.

Twilight expandió una enorme sonrisa y chocó sus cascos entre sí, emocionada e emitiendo unos grititos, pero cortó su reacción al ver a Moon White mirándola con una ceja levantada y sonrisa de lado. Sparkle se aclaró la garganta, retomando la compostura.

-Quiero decir…sí…bueno…gracias, Señor Moon White…

-¿Qué acabo de decir?- rodó los ojos, sonriente -. Lo que la hace diferente es su amistad, fuera lo protocolario.

-De acuerdo-sonrió, relajándose -. Pero en serio, gracias, Moon White, te prometo que te compensaré.

-Creo que tú y tus amigas han hecho suficiente- dijo, señalando la sopa y levantando en alto la taza -. Alivianaron mi carga con su amistad.

-¡Yo fui quien le dijo eso!- se escuchó la voz triunfal de Spike.

Ambos miraron en dirección de la puerta y Twilight con su magia la abrió y vio cómo tanto el dragón como las demás caían al suelo.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?- se enojó Twilight.

-¡No, claro que no!- dijo Pinkie Pie…guardando unos estetoscopios con los que escuchaba tras la puerta mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa con las demás.

-¡Ay, chicas!- se quejó la alicornio.

-Está bien…- calmó Moon White emitiendo unas risas -. También les debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento y además las gracias. No sólo por la atención ahora que me encuentro débil, sino por sus palabras. Me servirán de mucho en hora y adelante- miró a Rarity -. Gracias, "Moditas", tienes razón al decir que si tan sólo un unicornio aprecie mis estudios, habrá valido la pena- desvió la mirada a Pinkie Pie -. "Globitos", tienes razón de que el compartir mi hechizo me dará felicidad por ver la felicidad del otro y recién caigo en cuenta- miró a Rainbow -. Bueno, creo que aunque no serviste mucho de ayuda…

-¡Oye!- se quejó para relajar el rostro -. Sí, es cierto…

-Como sea, agradezco tu admiración a mi madre. No sabes por todo lo que debió pasar para cumplir su sueño y me alegra saber que hasta hoy su trabajo en los Wonderbolts sea recordado.

-¿Y tú, Caramelo?- le preguntó Applejack -. ¿No quieres que tu trabajo sea recordado? Y ah, por cierto…lamento haberte empujado…y derribado…y amarrado…y amordazado…y colgado…y tortu…

-Disculpas aceptadas- le interrumpió de buen humor para después dar un suspiro -. Por ahora, quiero concentrarme en enseñarle a la Princesa el hechizo pero…- concentró su mirada en Twilight -. Me temo que hay una condición.

-¿Condición?- dudó, arrugando la frente.

-¡Ay, ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!- se quejó Spike.

-Pues me temo que sí- reconoció -. Princesa, el hechizo que le enseñaré…nadie más debe saberlo. Como dijo, es mío y tengo el derecho de darlo o no, y quiero hacerlo pero sólo para usted, haciendo la gran excepción porque ha demostrado que puedo confiar en usted, en realidad, es la única Princesa que confío realmente para enseñarle, pero debe prometerme, que no se lo dirá a nadie hasta el día en que decida compartirlo yo mismo. ¿Lo promete?

Twilight lo contempló sintiendo una piedra en todo su pecho.

*Flashback*

_-Como sabrás…las tres princesas no han tenido éxito en convencer a Moon White- le dijo Celestia a Twilight -. Aunque las circunstancia son distintas, ya que no vas a convencerlo a reconocer el título de Hechicero y publicar sus creaciones, sino por ayudar a tu amiga, pero por nuestro antecedente, pensará que estamos nosotras tras esto con las intenciones de revelar sus hechizos y se negará rotundamente. Además…- aclaró la garganta, triste al admitirlo –no tenemos una buena relación._

_-¿Qué?- se sorprendió._

_-Esa es otra historia. Por ahora concentrémonos en llegar a su hechizo. Sólo dile la verdad, que tu amiga necesita el hechizo para salvarse y que te enseñe a usarlo._

_-Así vendrás a mí y me enseñarás cómo manejarlo- continuó Luna transportándose para estar cerca de su hermana y Twilight -. Tendrás que revelarme el hechizo para poder hacer uso de mi magia para entrar en los sueños de Sunset Shimmer en ese mundo._

_-De acuerdo. No hay problema- asintió, decidida"._

Las demás estaban presentes cuando Celestia le dio las indicaciones, por lo que escuchar esa condición se pusieron un poco tensas y se compartieron miradas. Moon White había estirado un casco de una pata delantera, para cerrar el trato, tenía una serena sonrisa mirando fijo a la Princesa, realmente seguro, pero Twilight seguía debatiéndose, si sería capaz de mentirle, de prometer algo para después romperlo. Peor aún se arrepintió de levantar la mirada y verle aquel rostro confiado hacia ella, haciéndoselo más difícil. ¿Estaría abusando de esa confianza prometiendo algo que sabe de antemano que no va a cumplir? Ella era en la única Princesa que confiaba, él mismo lo dijo, las demás lo tienen sin cuidado, tal vez al no tener el tacto suficiente para hacerlo y peor aún que no se lleva bien con la Princesa Celestia. Pese toda esa mezcla de dudas y futuro remordimiento, que ya de por sí estaba sintiendo, Twilight levantó el casco hacia el suyo y apenas lo acercó…lo alejó.

-No puedo- admitió bajando la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Moon White como a las demás.

-¿Qué?- se le escapó, arrugando la frente, sorprendido.

-No puedo prometerlo- levantó la mirada -. Porque terminaría rompiéndolo.

Moon White se la quedó mirando, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-_Un pony nunca rompe una promesa-_ murmuró Pinkie Pie entre las chicas y las demás la chitaron en coro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Moon White, desconcertado -. Entonces… ¿Todo fue mentira?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Lo que dijo, sobre su amiga, sobre mí, sobre usted… ¡Fue mentira!- exclamó, ceñudo -. ¡Vaya Princesa de la Amistad tenemos!

-¡Todo lo que dije es cierto!- se apresuró en contradecir -. Es verdad, todo es verdad y por eso justo ahora sigo diciendo la verdad. Podría prometértelo y agarrar tu casco cerrando el trato, ¡Pero no lo hice justo para no mentirte!

-Pero me oculta algo- se aventuró, acentuando su ceño fruncido -. No me quiso decir para qué necesita mi hechizo para ayudar a su amiga, iba hacer la vista gorda pero con esto…ahora exijo saber enteramente la verdad.

-¡Pues tienes razón!- admitió -. Debo decirte la verdad, la tendrás, pero ahora tú prométeme que te mantendrás firme a enseñarme el hechizo.

-No está en condiciones para…

-¡Las tengo!- y abrió sus alas, inflando su pecho, hablando con autoridad -. Puedo ser tu amiga pero también una Princesa de Equestria, siempre actúo a base de la verdad y la de los demás. Debes creerme cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo, por eso tuve que rechazar la tuya sino iba a cumplirla, así que espero lo mismo de ti. Necesito el hechizo para combatir contra una magia oscura que amenaza a mi amiga- irguió la cabeza, sin perder su firmeza y habló más suave -. Necesito tu ayuda. Ella necesita tu ayuda. Mantén tu compromiso de enseñarme el hechizo, la promesa de que lo compartirás conmigo porque una vez más, te estoy demostrando que conmigo puedes confiar al no mentirte y seguir firme con la verdad.

Moon White estaba igual de serio, contemplando la posición firme y autoritaria como Princesa, pero no había perdido su característica esencia que la hizo ganar su confianza en primer lugar. El unicornio se cruzó de patas delanteras, con la mirada fija en ella.

-Iba a revelar el hechizo a las otras princesas, ¿cierto?- se aventuró.

-Sólo a la Princesa Luna. Ella también está para ayudar a mi amiga, por eso necesita saberlo.

-Y no vino directo a mí porque sabía que iba a perder el tiempo- reconoció y sacudió la cabeza -. ¿En qué lío se metió su amiga para que haya la intervención de las princesas? En uno muy grande por lo que veo.

-Se podría decir.

-Y compete a Equestria- continuó deduciendo -. Digo, para que hasta las hermanas intervengan…

-Tú mismo lo dijiste. Así que si mantienes reservado el hechizo, si tardamos más, tendrás una carga más que aguantar: a Equestria.- "Y hasta otro mundo", pensó.

Mantuvieron la mirada sobre sus ojos, en silencio.

Las demás miraban de Moon White a Twilight y viceversa, hasta que el unicornio bajó los hombros con un suspiro.

-Tiene mi promesa- aseguró -. Pero tendrá que contarme qué está sucediendo. Es decir, me compete, ya que estoy enrollado ahora en este asunto.

-Me parece justo- reconoció -. Pero lo diré cuando termine por aprender su hechizo.

-Pero…

-Tienes mi promesa.

Moon White abrió la boca para negociarlo, pero se resignó. Su palabra valía demasiado como para seguirla contradiciendo. Twilight se había ganado su total respeto.

-…Bien, Alteza…

-Twilight está bien- habló con voz más relajada y ablandó su cuerpo, quitando toda esa autoridad -. Nada de protocolo, ¿recuerdas?- le sonrió para suavizar el ambiente.

-Ufff ¡Eso sí que fue tenso!- exclamó Pinkie Pie terminando su bolsa de palomita de maíz.

-Uhm…recuerdo…- se relajó Moon White -. Esta sopa ya debe estar fría…- comentó con una sonrisa de lado y el plato brilló con una magia celeste, entibiando la sopa.

-¿Lo ves? Sé una que otras cosas de magia, querido- comentó Rarity apagando su cuerno y parpadeando varias veces en su dirección mientras arreglaba su melena con el son de lucirse. Spike se restregó la cara de los celos.

-Creo que ya debemos dejarte descansar- comentó Fluttershy.

-Pero me siento mejor- admitió Moon White terminando de dar los primeros sorbos a la sopa.

-¡Aaaww!- chilló Pinkie Pie -. Gastó magia para deshacernos de nosotras y ahora no quiere que nos vayamos, ¿Quién lo diría?- y sonrió anchamente. Moon White la odió, porque era cierto.

-De todas formas- apoyó Rainbow la noción de Fluttershy -. Un buen rato de sueño y serás el mismo terco e insoportable unicornio de hace unas horas.

-Sabes que no soy así todo el tiempo, ¿no?- comentó Moon White levantando una ceja.

-Neh- le cortó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, profesor…- suspiró Twilight -. Mañana al amanecer estaré en tu puerta- y Moon White dejó caer la cuchara al plato, curvando las cejas.

-Ya de por sí me cuesta levantarme temprano para dar clases ¿Y quieres que me levante antes que Celestia? ¡Qué clase de monstruo eres!- reprochó agrandando los ojos y levantando ambas cascos al aire. Twilight le entrecerró los ojos. Moon White suspiró, sobándose la sien y levantó la mirada -. ¿Es enemiga de la noche?

-¿Ah?

-Bueno…necesita el hechizo con urgencia. Podemos empezar las clases una vez me recupere en un par de horas.

-Mejor descansa toda la…

-Yo sé por qué se lo digo- le interrumpió -. ¿Entonces?

-Mmm- asintió -. De acuerdo.

-Eh, ¿Twilight?- la llamó Applejack -. ¿Estás segura? Vas a estar sola, de noche, con un corcel…

-¡Hey, no soy un pervertido!- gruñó Moon White ceñudo y ofendido para acariciarse el cuerno ante el hincón de la jaqueca.

-Segura- afirmó Twilight y miró a moon White -. A las diez estaré aquí.

-Bien- confirmó. -Y de nuevo gracias a todas, por todo…pese todos los malos ratos que me dieron.

-¿De nada?- dudó Pinkie Pie.

Las ponies y Spike se despidieron y por sí mismos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada…que estaba en el suelo. Applejack resopló.

-Déjenme reparar esta puerta ¿Quieren? Sería el colmo que entren a robarle mientras se recupera por mi culpa- comentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde vio un cajón con herramientas.

-Oye, Twilight- la llamó Fluttershy -. ¿En serio le dirás toda la verdad?

-Cierto, querida- intervino Rarity -, recuerda que Celestia te advirtió que no confiaba en él para ese tipo de información confidencial.

-Tampoco para decirle sobre compartir el hechizo con la Princesa Luna pero supe cómo manejar la situación- puntualizó la alicornio mientras la vaquera regresa con una caja de herramientas.

-¿Quieres decir que contradirás a la Princesa Celestia?- preguntó Pinkie asombrada entre los martillazos de Applejack a la puerta.

-Bueno, ya de por sí le contradijo al admitirle a Moon White que revelará el hechizo a la Princesa Luna- observó Rainbow Dash.

-Eso es cierto- comentó Twilight -. No me malentiendan. Sí me sentí mal y hasta extraña tener que contradecir una orden de Celestia, pero fue una decisión mía para manejar la situación y resultó bien. Es decir, ¿Ya no será tiempo que deje de seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes de Celestia? Ya no soy más su estudiante y si veo una contradicción y otro punto de vista a la situación debo actuar con lo que dicta mi instinto, así no haya sido lo que la Princesa Celestia ordenó.

-Vaya…- se admiró Spike -. ¿En serio estás diciendo eso?

-Bueno…- suspiró, mirando los últimos martillazos para reparar la puerta a su base -. Es verdad lo que le dije a Moon White, soy una Princesa de Equestria, y ya debo actuar enteramente como tal, y si eso me hace refutar algunas decisiones de Celestia…- tomó aire, como tomando valor para independizarse -, pues lo haré.

…

**Y así nos adentramos a este personaje, Moon White.**

**So… ¿qué les pareció? Reacciones, review.**

**Aprovecho la atención para dar un sincero agradecimiento al usuario Orochivan, quien en su cuenta de Devianart ha subido cuatro dibujos inspirados en escenas de la historia. Si les interesa, he dejado los links para que lo revisen. Debo decir que la de Trixie y Sunset es mi favorita :3 Muchas gracias de nuevo, Orochivan. Si gustan pueden comentar sus reacciones al dibujo dejando un review xD**

** art/que-imaginasion-tan-activa-556262697**

** art/best-friends-556266810**

** art/la-sorpresa-de-celestia-556265968**

** art/Sonata-demacrada-554811275**


	23. La Escoria del Mountain River Academy

**La Escoria Del Mountain River Academy**

**Parte I**

"Tap, tap, tap, tap".

Aquel sonido de cientos de tacos aterrizar en el brillante y pulcro suelo de mármol ya la estaban volviendo loca.

Normalmente torcería la boca, haría un tic en el ojo, apretaría los puños hasta descargar aquel irritable sonido elevando los brazos. Pero no podía. Debía mantener aquella pose firme, recta, de hombros hacia atrás y mirada erguida, un caminar elegante con sus manos una sobre otra, a la altura de su vientre. Pose de toda alumna del internado londiense, Mountain River Academy.

Trixie Lulamoon lucía un bien planchado uniforme color aguamarina, que constaba de un vestido con falda a la altura de la rodilla, usaba bajo este una blusa blanca con mangas bombachas y un corbatín del mismo color del vestido. Su vincha de estrella y su peinado a un lado habían sido reemplazados, al tener que llevarse todo el cabello hacia atrás recogido con una fina diadema.

Con las demás jóvenes "programadas", caminaba en un mismo ritmo a una sala en el que ensayarían sus modales. La maestra con quien tratarían era Madam Elegancy, una mujer de cabello lavanda, ojos del mismo color y piel rosa claro, quien observaba el caminar del grupo de jóvenes, quienes al entrar al salón anunciaban un elocuente y formal "Buen día" con una corta reverencia levantando levemente la falda.

Todas y cada una buscaron una silla de la hilera que había y se sentaron con aquella pose de piernas cruzadas, bien juntas, falda cubriendo hasta bajo la rodilla y las manos puestas una sobre otra en la pierna.

Lo peor de todo esto…es que Trixie tenía que reprimir su característico hablar en tercera persona, cosa que le picaba y la enloquecía cada minuto que pasaba.

-Muy buenos días, queridas alumnas- saludó la mujer alta, buena figura y pulcra apariencia -. Me da gusto verlas esta mañana.

-El gusto es nuestro- respondieron todas, hasta Trixie, que ya su compañera de cuarto, Star Shine, dedicó todo el día de ayer en darle consejos de qué decir, actuar o hacer en ciertas circunstancias, pedido de la propia Madam Elegancy.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, queridas. Y creo que está de más anunciar que tenemos a una nueva alumna en nuestro círculo- detuvo su andar para quedar frente a Trixie. -. Querida, ¿Te pones de pie?

Trixie obedeció y se levantó de su silla.

-¿Te presentas ante tus nuevas compañeras y menciones por qué estás en Mountain River Academy?- le preguntó con sonrisa alta.

-Claro. Mi nom…

-Claro… ¿Qué?

-Claro…Madam Elegancy.

-Así es como se responde. Pero ya te acostumbrarás. Prosigue.

-Mi nombre es Beatrix Lulamoon, pero todos me dicen Trixie.

-Eh, eh, eh- volvió a interrumpir Madam -. ¿"Trixie"?- soltó, negando con la cabeza -. Tu nombre es Beatrix, querida. Las Señoritas no tienen…ehm…apodos o sobrenombres. Es de poca clase y mal gusto. No más "Trixie" a partir de ahora, ¿Oyó?

-Sí.

-Sí… ¿Qué?- preguntó, ya borrando la sonrisa.

-Sí, Madam Elegancy- contestó, también perdiendo la paciencia -. ¿Puedo proseguir?

-Adelante. Desde arriba y levanta la quijada- y le levantó de golpe la cara.

-Mi nombre es Beatrix Lulamoon. Tengo 17 años de edad- suspiró –y estoy aquí…- cerró los ojos con un suspiro. "_Por ser la peor amiga del mundo"._

-No te interrumpas, querida.

-_¿A pero usted sí puede, no?- _murmuró entredientes y Madam la escuchó.

-Así es. Yo puedo porque la estoy formando para que salga de aquí como toda una Señorita. Además, una Señorita no habla entredientes y peor aún, duda de sus maestros. Tu manera de hablar no es elocuente ni clara. No piensas rápido para decir una simple presentación y…a ver, no me frunza el ceño, jovencita- regañó. -. Beatrix Lulamoon, la espero en la sala de castigos.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió -. ¿Por fruncir el ceño?

-Por fruncirme el ceño. Ahora siéntense y ponga atención a la clase.

Trixie se sentó, mirando al resto de jóvenes para ver alguna reacción pero todas estaban bien metidas en su papel.

Más tarde, Trixie miraba sus pies, escuchando su propio "tap, tap" de sus tacos mientras se dirigía a la sala de castigos. Cuando abrió la puerta, un avión de papel le atacó entre sus cejas. Arrugó la frente y tomó el avión antes de que caiga al suelo.

-¿Me lo pasas?- preguntó una joven, sentada en un pupitre. Expandió una sonrisa y abrió mucho sus ojos verdes oscuros que resaltaba con su piel pálida amarilla y cabello lila.

-Pudiste haberme sacado un ojo- se quejó, lanzando el avión en su dirección pero este dio un semicírculo hacia arriba y cayó de frente al piso, arrugándose la punta.

-Eres una terrorista- se sonrió mirando el avión caído para luego levantar la mirada hacia ella -. Como sea, mi nombre es Harmony Mix, ¿Y tú?

-Tr..- se interrumpió -. Beatrix.

-Un gusto "Tr…Beatrix"- se burló con risas.

-Se nota que pasas por aquí seguido- comentó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Pues…la verdad es que sí…no te había visto antes.

-Llegué ayer.

-¿Y ya estás castigada? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Fruncí el ceño- contestó con fastidio y se sentó al pupitre junto a ella.

-Ah…te tocó con Madam Elegancy, ¿no? Ufff con esa mujer no se puede pestañear sin que ella lo diga.

-Pero es estúpido. Este internado es estúpido. Todos aquí tienen una personalidad estúpida.

-Tú y yo…- dijo con ojos brillantes y le tomó de golpe una mano para envolverla entre las suyas -. Seremos hermanas de sangre.

-Das miedo- y apartó su mano -. ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

-¿No se nota si estoy sentada?- dudó y se puso de pie, haciendo que Trixie frunciera el ceño y agrandara los ojos.

-¡Mis ojos!- bramó, tapándoselos con las manos.

-¿Tú también? Ufff ya no somos hermanas de sangre- comentó mientras movía de un lado a otro la falda del vestido que lo había reducido en una altura demasiado corta, dejando expuestas sus largas piernas.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurre usar una mini, ¡qué mini! Una microfalda en este lugar?

-¡Es mi manera de irme contra el sistema!- exclamó con voz de discurso ., Mi signo de rebeldía ¡y de que no estamos en la antigua Europa, sino en la nueva! Y no me avergüenza lucir mis envidiables piernas tras años de prácticas de lacross.

-Sí pero…apuesto que no puedes ni siquiera agacharte.

-¡Claro que puedo!

Harmony hizo el ademán de inclinarse al suelo pero apenas lo hizo, sintió claro cómo se levantaba la parte de atrás. Mix se irguió de nuevo mirando a Trixie, quien sonreía petulante por tener la razón.

-¡Tú sólo quieres morbosearme, pervertida!- se burló.

-¡Ya quisieras!- exclamó y ambas soltaron unas risas…pero…

*Flashback*

_-"¡Mojigata!- lanzó Trixie, también cruzándose de brazos y ceñuda._

_-¡Pervertida!- contratacó Sunset igual con entrecejo._

_-¡Que Trixie no es pervertida, es muy curiosa!_

_-¡Me levantaste el short cuando dormiste en mi cuarto la primera noche!_

_-¡Para ver tu Cutie Mark, no porque sea pervertida! ¡Era curiosidad! ¡Y ya quisieras Shimmer! ¡Todo el mundo ya quisiera!_

_Se sostuvieron la mirada, ceñudas y de brazos cruzados, para luego reventarse en risas y apoyarse una a la otra, dándose amistosos golpes en los brazos"._

La única risa que se oía era la de Harmony, quien la cesó de a poco al ver el repentino rostro nostálgico de Trixie ante el recuerdo de una de las tantas amistosas peleas entre Sunset Shimmer y ella, cuando estaban reunidas en su máquina dispensadora favorita con Rarity hablando sobre la Baile Juvenil de Gala.

-¿Beatrix?- la llamó, sentándose de nuevo en su pupitre. Trixie reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza, para retomar el tema.

-Como sea. Cortar la falda te llevó a una tarde de castigo. ¿No te preocupa que te expulsen, cómo reaccionarán tus padres?

-Beatrix, Beatrix, Beatrix…- suspiró, sentándose en el pupitre -. Este lugar, jamás denuncian nuestras acciones aquí. Todo se los guarda. Ellos nunca revelarán si su hija empeora porque tienen una reputación que proteger de sus ni sé cuántos décadas formando Señoritas, pero más que nada ahora son mucho más estrictos, como para no dejarte pasar un ceño fruncido, es por La Escoria.

-¿La Escoria?

-Me encanta contar esa historia- se sonrió Harmony -. La Escoria, así es llamada aquí a una estudiante de este internado, que como tú y como yo, era de familia poderosa, renombre y adinerada. Pero era un espíritu rebelde indomable. Para nada una Señorita, por lo que sus padres la encerraron aquí, en el Mountain River Academy, la mejor escuela para formar jovencitas en mujeres elegantes. Pero La Escoria no se las hizo tan fácil, rebelándose a diario contra el sistema. Alteraba el diseño del uniforme, contestaba con sarcasmos, decía chistes de tono alto, contradecía sus ideologías, no tenía pelos en la lengua para nada, usó bikini para algunas clases de natación, algunos chicos la venían a buscar pero no los dejaban pasar, sólo para encontrarlos en su habitación en una calurosa sesión de besos.

-¿Esa tipa estaba loca?

-No, yo no lo creo. Sólo quería ser libre. Ser ella. Y como el internado nunca denuncia las malas conductas, jamás podría salir de allí, por lo que decidió escaparse. Pero por ser como es, La Escoria, era la única estudiante vigilada las veinticuatro horas y siempre era atajada, sea disfrazándose como cocinera, como una maestra más, de un hombre de mantenimiento, como si fuera una visitante, ¡hasta fingió un apendicitis e intentó huir una vez en el hospital!- se sacudió, emocionada -. ¡Esta chica era genial!

-Y tú le sigues los pasos por lo que veo…

-Algo. Me inspira su lucha de mantenerse como ella es y no lo que quiere los demás.

-¿Y a la final escapó?

-Pues sí, ¿Sabes cómo?- tiró una risa -. ¡Corrió desnuda por el internado!

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

-¡Sí, y nadie podía acercársele porque los denunciaría por acaso sexual! ¿Sabes qué sería un escándalo una sola denuncia o tal rumor? Entonces la dejaron salir.

-¿Desnuda?

-Tal parece. Madam Elegancy no se perdona que se le haya ido de las manos una de sus alumnas, por lo que si antes de por sí era estricta, ahora ni se diga. Hicieron todo para desaparecer cualquier cosa que comprobaba que estudió aquí. Borraron su nombre en archivo, listas, en el anuario y fotos grupales del curso.

-Wow.

-Sí, Wooooow.

-Su vida debe ser un desastre…

-¡¿Estás loca?!- gritó -. ¡Al contrario! Es la próxima estrella en ascenso.

-¿Estrella?

-Sí. Ella podría ser La Escoria del Mountain River Academy y no haya terminado el bachillerato, pero es una chica realmente talentosa para la música, segura, emprendedora y muy inteligente. Ella misma se representó, buscó casting y dónde contratarla. Formó una banda, ya tiene algunas canciones de repertorio y un grupo de fans. Por lo que no querida Beatrix, no es un desastre. Algunas chicas de aquí saben de ella y son fans, pero nadie puede ni mencionarla porque si no- se pasó un dedo índice alrededor de su cuello -. Madam Elegancy te guillotina.

-…

-¿Qué?

-…

-¡¿Qué?!

Trixie se cruzó de brazos, escéptica.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- reprochó Harmony.

-No te creo ni una palabra.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio? Parece un simple rumor de escuela- soltó una risa -. Puede ser elegante y cara, pero sigue siendo una simple escuela como cualquiera, con sus tontos cuentos.

-¡No es cuento! Pero Sunshine sí es una leyenda aquí.

-¿Sunshine?

-Sí, ése es su nombre ¿Y sabes qué? Para que me creas, hoy mi novio y yo vamos a entrar a un bar a ver una presentación de ella. Tú vienes con nosotros.

-Pero somos menores de edad.

-Dame cincuenta.

-¿Cincuenta?

-Cincuenta dólares, ¡Vamos! Tienes eso y mucho más. Es para la identificación falsa.

-Yo…no estoy…

-¡Por favor, Beatrix! Te lo mereces ya que parece que estás aquí obligada…como yo…y el 75% de las chicas aquí. ¡Vamos! Tomamos unos tragos, te demuestro que La Escoria existe y regresamos. Fin.

Trixie la miró insegura. ¿Romper las reglas apenas el primer día? Pero si ya estaba aquí, castigada ¿Qué podría ser peor? Además, no la acusarían con su padre con aquella regla orgullosa. La joven sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Trixie irá.

-¿Trixie?- dudó.

-Ah…olvídate del Breatrix, ¿Quieres? Dime Trixie y suelo dirigirme a mí en tercera persona.

-Tranquila, nena. Conmigo puedes ser como en realidad eres- le sonrió ampliamente y Trixie le devolvió la sonrisa.

Para ser una rara rebelde de élite, Harmony Mix era muy agradable de tratar.

…

Después de que de castigo debieron leer algunos capítulos de "Los hijos Del Capitán Grant" de Jules Gabriel Verne y escribir un ensayo de la lectura, Trixie dirigió a Harmony a su dormitorio donde le pagó los cincuenta dólares.

-Vendré a verte a las ocho de la noche. Así que estate lista- recordó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Harmony al salir se chocó con la compañera de cuarto de Trixie, una joven piel celeste y ojos amarillos, su cabello era corto de color verde aceituna y usaba unos finos lentes. Trixie, como lo buena observadora que era, se dio cuenta que los ojos de ambas cambiaron, intercambiándose unas miradas. Harmony parpadeó bajando la mirada y esquivó a su compañera, quien levantó la mirada hacia Trixie al sentirse observada.

-¿Te juntas con Harmony Mix?- preguntó la joven ingresando al cuarto que compartían.

-Sí, Star Shine. Parece agradable.

-Tal vez pero es mala influencia si quieres encajar aquí.

-Es decir que dejaste de juntarte con ella por encajar aquí.

Star torció el gesto, culpable.

-¿Y tú quieres?- continuó Trixie.

-¿Tengo de otra?

Ambas sabían la respuesta así que no se dijeron nada más. Trixie la ignoró y empezó a sacar cuadernos para hacer la tarea que mandaron para mañana.

Mientras estaba envuelta en el silencio de la habitación, con su compañera leyendo en su cama tranquilamente y ella terminando el último ejercicio, sintió una ola nostálgica. No tenía nada que llevara consigo para recordar a sus amigos de Canterlot High, ya que su padre se ocupó de que no viajara con algo que los recordara. Trixie agudizó los oídos en cuanto sintió a Star Shine salir del cuarto y se dejó revolcar por aquella ola.

"¿Qué estarían haciendo Bonbon y los chicos?, se preguntó, "¿Habrán servido el pollo que tanto le gusta a Whooves y que Derpy le suele dar un poco del suyo? ¿Lyra estaría comiendo de la cuchara de Bicmac? ¿Y Bonbon…estaría con la vista clavada en su comida mientras juega con ella monótonamente? ¿Cómo se sentirá? Al menos Trixie pudo irse tranquila sabiendo que solucionó las cosas con Cherry pero por otro lado…" suspiró, pegando la barbilla al escritorio con mirada triste hacia su pendrive. Lo tomó y lo colocó en su laptop. "Eres masoquista, Trixie", se dijo mientras abría una fotografía. La única fotografía que logró salvar de las manos de su padre, aquella selfie que se tomó siendo abrazada por Sunset Shimmer cuando se dirigían a la gala.

Examinó sus sonrisas, sus miradas y la cómoda cercanía, en aquel tiempo que parecían haberse fundida en una sola persona. "Sunset… ¿Cómo no recordarte o pensarte todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo no dejar esa imagen de tu rostro, de aquella expresión de tus ojos mirándome tan…dolida, defraudada y triste?" jadeó, sintiendo unas lágrimas desbordarle de golpe mientras seguía pensando, mirando a la Sunset de la fotografía, como si estuviera hablando directamente con ella "Te herí y Trixie lo siente tanto, haberte visto así de rota en el aeropuerto sólo me provocaba abrazarte, sentir la irregularidad de tu ropa sobre mí y tus brazos recibirme tal y cómo soy, sintiendo esa cálida sensación que me brindas, ese cariño que Trixie disfrutaba sentir y entregarte… ¿pero qué más podría hacer? Si era amable, si te decía la verdadera razón… hubieras hecho lo imposible para que Trixie se quedara, me terminarías convenciendo pero no sería justo. Ni para ti ni para mí. Estaría exponiéndote en peligro y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto. Pero de algo puedes estar segura, y es que jamás, ¡jamás! Trixie encontrará a alguien como tú. Jamás alguien ocupará el espacio que te ganaste en el corazón de Trixie", los labios de Trixie temblaron mientras cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se dejaban humedecer de lágrimas "Perdóname si te rompí el corazón...el de Trixie también lo está".

…

Más tarde, a las ocho en punto golpearon la puerta de su habitación. Trixie la abrió y vio que Harmony usaba una gabardina.

-¿Así irás?- dudó Trixie enarcando una ceja.

-Lo mismo pregunto… ¡Te ves terrible!- dijo su compañera, mirando a Trixie con un simple pantalón jean, una sudadera azul y tenía recogido el cabello. Pero más que nada, su rostro estaba apagado y ojeroso.

-…Trixie no está de humor…- habló con hilo de voz y Harmony bajó las cejas.

-¿Ya estás melancólica?

-Sí…- contestó con desgano y levantó sus ojos rosados oscuros hacia ella, que se expresaban decaídos y gastados.

Harmony supo entonces que había llorado y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Tranquila. Te divertirás un rato y si no, pues bebe hasta perder la razón. Green Fun paga.

-¿Green Fun? Oh, es tu novio, ¿cierto?

-Sí. Él no está en un internado, sólo en un colegio privado. Es un chico genial pero es mío, ¿eh?- quiso ser chiste.

-Es todo tuyo- se esforzó Trixie en sonreír aunque le salió una expresión chueca. Harmony le sacudió un hombro para animarla.

Ambas salieron del cuarto, caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería e ingresaron a la cocina. Trixie la seguía, sorprendida de la naturalidad y relajación de Harmony, la base para salir desapercibida y no levantar sospechas. Las cocineras estaban ahí, pero con la mirada prendida en la televisión. Salieron por la puerta y…ya estaban afuera.

-Eso fue…

-¿Sencillo?- rió -. Lo difícil ahora es pasar las rejas. Veremos si Green lo logr...

-Psss, ¿Harmony?

Ambas vieron en dirección de la voz.

Un chico de cabello verde oscuro y piel verde claro las llamaba. Harmony se sonrió y corrió a él para enrollarse el cuello y besarlo. Trixie se limitó en verse los pies.

-¿Ya está listo?- preguntó Harmony.

-¿O si no como crees que entré?

-Cierto- le dio otro beso y llamó a Trixie con la mano. -. Trixie, Green. Green, Trixie.

-Hola- saludaron ambos rápidamente.

Los tres simplemente caminaron a un lado del internado, en el que las rejas eran cubiertas por arbustos y plantas enredaderas. Tanteando, Green encontró la reja floja y sacó un pedazo.

-¿Rompieron la reja?- exclamó Trixie.

-Los arbustos las cubren- explicó Harmony -. Así nadie sospecha y podremos entrar y salir sin problema.

-Pueden que sean estrictos, pero aún les falta mejorar su seguridad- comentó Green.

-Están tan confiados de su dominio de disciplina estricta…- suspiró Harmony -. No saben que llevamos el espíritu de La Escoria.

Los tres salieron y un auto estacionado los esperaba. Green tomó el volante mientras Harmony se acomodaba a su lado y Trixie, atrás.

El viaje fue rápido, cosa que se quejó Harmony ya que no pudo maquillarse como quería y al salir del auto, se quitó la gabardina, dejando lucir un extraño conjunto. Usaba una falda negra, larga hasta los tobillos pero que en la parte de adelante era corta, mostrando las piernas. Lo acompañaba con una blusa de tiras del mismo color que dejaba el ombligo descubierto y usaba unas botas de cuero largas hasta la rodilla.

-¡Qué sexy!- le dijo Green.

-Déjale adivinar a Trixie- suspiró Lulamoon -. Así viste Sunshine, ¿cierto?

-Así es…quise copiarle exacto aunque no lo es tanto. Le agregué un estilo mío, ¡por cierto!- y de su bolso sacó la identificación falsa -. Esta noche serás Grummy Dummy.

-¡¿Grummy Dummy?!- se indignó -. ¡¿Qué clase tonto nombre es ése?!

-Uno muy tonto- acertó Green torciendo el gesto igual de disgustado y le levantó su identificación -. Al menos no te llamas "HotCake Honey".

-¿Cincuenta dólares por esto?- reclamó Trixie y ambos miraron con horror a Harmony.

-Ya, ya, no se quejen y vamos- calmó Harmony.

Por suerte, el guardia de turno era el tipo en que les daba igual quiénes entraban, por lo que medio ojeó las identificaciones y los dejó pasar.

-¡Woohoo, qué no pare la fiesta, don´t stop the party!- chilló Harmony directo hacia la barra de bebidas.

Trixie la siguió, arrastrando los pies, aún sin humor y ya arrepentida de haber venido. Hubiera preferido quedarse en su cuarto, en su cama y seguirse lamentando. Pero Harmony no parecía darle tiempo para lamentarse mucho, ya que la agarró de la mano para darle un vaso.

-No es fuerte. Anda, bebe- le incentivó y Trixie tomo un sorbo. Era dulce. Siguió bebiendo. -. Vaya, no debí suplicarte, ¿eh?- se rió para tomar de su vaso. -. ¿Otro?- preguntó y Trixie asintió, comiéndose la frutilla del fondo del vaso.

_Quince minutos después…_

-¡ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA!- chillaba Trixie sentada con la frente pegada en la barra y con un vaso lleno en su mano derecha mientras daba golpes sobre la barra con la otra.

-Lleva diciendo eso como tres minutos- murmuró Harmony a Green.

-¿Cuántos vasos le diste?

-¡Sólo tres!

-Pero es la primera vez que bebe, debió ser demasiado tan sólo su olor.

-¡TRIXIE ES UNA INGRATA MALA AMIGA!- volvió a chillar y tomó de su vaso de golpe, dejando a Harmony y Green sin parpadear -. ¡TRIXIE VIVIRÁ CON EL PESO DE LA CULPA TODA SU ASQUEROSA VIDA DE SEÑORITA LULAMOON!- y la gente a su alrededor empezaba a lanzar miradas molestas.

-Trixie, cállate. No llames la atención- advirtió Harmony levantándole el rostro -. No hay que confiarnos ya que aquí dentro hay guardias de seguridad y si nos pescan que somos menores de edad…

Se interrumpió cuando la gente empezó a acercarse al escenario.

-¡Oh my...!- expresó sacudiéndole el brazo a Trixie, emocionada -. Ya se va a presentar.

-¿Quién?

-¿Cómo que…? ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Trixie?

-Oh… La Escocia…

-¡Escoria! Estás ebria.

-No, no lo estoy- inhaló y exhaló, dejando a un lado el vaso -. Sólo a Trixie le pesa un poco la cabeza.

-No te separes de nosotros, ¿bien?- le tomó la mano y la condujo lo más cerca del escenario con el caminar un poco torpe de Trixie.

Los músicos ya estaban en sus posiciones y los técnicos revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Trixie estaba de pie, desinteresada por completo mientras el público, entre Harmony y Green, empezaban a silbar, chillar y demandar que se presentara de una vez.

Entonces, unos tragafuegos aparecieron, expulsando fuego mientras el guitarrista desencadenaba unas notas rasgadas y cuando empezó la melodía con todos los instrumentos, apareció.

-Oh…yeah…- exclamó con sensualidad una silueta femenina que aparecía en el escenario con caminar lento y el público se enloqueció -…Oh yeah…- volvió a decir mientras se quitaba una chaqueta rasgada jean y volteaba el rostro sobre su hombro con una sensual sonrisa -…¡OH YEAH!…- jadeó con fuerza para lanzar la prenda hacia el público y al fin se mostrara hacia las luces, acercando su boca hacia al micrófono con sus grandes ojos cyan mirar cautiva a su fans que vociferaban por ella pero para Trixie, fue como si la mirara directo a ella al empezar a cantar:. -. _Hello, mi amigo, nos volvemos a ver, en el final de nuestras lágrimas…_

Y mientras la guitarra y la batería estallaba en su corta pausa para continuar la canción y Sunshine sacudía la cabeza con energía, Trixie Lulamoon sintió que el alcohol que ingirió estaba jugando con su mente, con su cordura, al mostrarle sobre al escenario a… ¿Sunset Shimmer?

No…no podría ser ella…aquella figura, usaba una vestimenta casi igual al de Harmony: una falda negra larga pero corta adelante mostrando las piernas largas, botas desaliñadas tipo militar y una blusa holgada en que una tira de su manga estaba caída, descubriéndole un hombro, la blusa era corta que sólo se limitaba a cubrir sus pechos, por lo que exhibía su vientre plano, el cual tenía un tatuaje a un lado de su ombligo, como si fuese un dragón chino… ¡Sunset Shimmer ni loca usaría una prenda como esa o peor aún, hacerse un tatuaje! O peor aún, cantar con aquellos cruces de piernas y voz sensual con un género de rock indie.

Por lo que no, no podría ser ella. Porque además, su cuerpo, era un poco más desarrollado que la Sunset Shimmer que dejó quebrada en el aeropuerto hace casi tres días.

Pero pese todas esas diferencias que le hacían negar que era ella…aquella cantante, Sunshine, tenía aquella misma piel dorada, aquellos mismos ojos grandes cyan, las facciones de su rostro, aquella cabellera ondulada, suelta, roja y amarilla; pero esta persona la tenía corta por la barbilla; y claro, su voz, tenía su voz.

Trixie no podía creerlo…estaba viendo a la contraparte humana de Sunset Shimmer.

-¿La ves a Trixie?- le despertó la voz de Harmony que hablaba con Green -. ¡Está como hipnotizada, sin habla! Y es que Sunshine es demasiado cool- y chilló cuando la mencionada se acercaba a las escaleras del escenario y empezaba a bajar hacia el público.

Mientras continuaba la segunda estrofa de la canción, Sunshine caminaba entre el público con un andar lento y con los ojos mirando hacia todos lados. Llegando al coro, se subió a una mesa para sentarse y después recostarse en ella, cerrando los ojos dejando su boca soltar las palabras de la canción mientras se recogía las piernas y se removía en la mesa, como si no había ninguna presencia más que la de ella misma mientras era rodeaba de fans que aplaudían y cantaban con ella. Al llegar al final del coro, saltó al piso y al levantar el rostro, chocó con los ojos rosados oscuros de Trixie.

Sunshine la miró y Trixie a ella.

El corazón de la ilusionista dejó de latir, entrando en pánico se hizo para atrás curvando las cejas.

Era demasiado para ella. Demasiado ver a los ojos lo que parecía ser la contraparte humana de Sunset Shimmer que, aunque no sea su Sunset Shimmer, eran iguales, y ella no podría verla a los ojos nunca después de lo que le hizo.

-Trixie, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harmony agarrándola de los hombros. –Hey…Trixie, mírame…

Pero Trixie no contestó. No podía emitir sonido alguno, mirando a Sunshine de vuelta al escenario pero esta vez con una guitarra, comenzando a tocar un solo con la mirada hacia su instrumento que alocó a la multitud, dejando que su cabello despeinado cubriera su rostro, sólo dejando enseñar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando al fin terminó, levantó el rostro de golpe, haciendo para atrás su cabello, agradeció y se despidió. Y cuando habló, pese con aquel acento británico, sólo dejó a Trixie más anonadada, al escuchar su voz idéntica a la de su examiga.

-Trixie…- volvió a llamarla Harmony.

-Trixie necesita un trago…- murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarse.

-No, Trixie, ya bebiste lo suficiente.

-No, no lo suficiente- y se dio la vuelta hacia la barra.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Vas hacer de esas refinadas alcohólicas resignadas a una vida que no quieren, sintiéndose miserables mientras posan para la foto para la sección Sociales con sonrisa falsa?- le preguntó caminando tras ella y evitando chocar contra la multitud.

-No pudiste decirlo mejor. ¡La vida de Trixie es una porquería, Harmony!

-¡No te des por vencida! Yo no me doy por vencida.

-¡Tú no entiendes a Trixie! ¡Nadie entiende a Trixie! ¡La única que entendía a Trixie no está más ni estará! ¡Y TODO POR TRIXIE!- y al no ver por donde andaba, chocó con un "gorila".

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó el guardia de seguridad.

-No, no, ninguno- improvisó Green y los tres sonrieron tensamente.

-Se ven muy jóvenes…

-¡Oh, Darling!- exclamó Harmony dramatizando y pestañando -. Tengo 29 años. ¡Deja la coquetería! Estoy con mi pareja…

-¡IDENTIFICACIONES!

Los tres corazones se paralizaron e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-¡Lo sabía! Son menores.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Harmony llamando la atención de las personas más cercanas pese la fuerte música. -. ¡Me tocó un pecho, me tocó un pecho!- fingió.

Trixie parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer mientras la pareja improvisaba.

-¡Abusivo!- exclamó Green -. ¡Ni yo he tocado ese pecho! ¡Abuso policial, abuso policial!

-¡NO SOY POLICIA PERO LOS LLAMARÉ PARA QUE LOS DETENGA POR INGERIR ALCOHOL!- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia y empezó a hablar por radio a los otros guardias.

-¡ME TOCÓ EL OTRO PECHO!- chilló Harmony fingiendo llanto -. ¡Me siento sucia, suuuucia! ¡Lo siento mami, no podré usar el vestido blanco!

Ante la distracción que hacía, el guardia hasta le había dado la espalda a Trixie, quien vio a Green y Harmony darle una señal con la mirada de que escapara. Trixie un poco desorientada asintió y se escabulló entre la gente empujando a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino hacia el corredor junto al escenario, encontrando una puerta más grande que las demás. "¡La salida!" celebró y abrió la puerta de golpe para sólo encontrarse en un cuarto y un grito la recibiera.

Trixie quedó de pie, petrificada y con los ojos grandes viendo como la contraparte de Sunset Shimmer trataba de cubrirse con una corta blusa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin tocar?! ¡¿No sabes quién soy yo?! ¡Estoy semidesnuda, ESTOY SEMIVIOLADA!- reprochó indignadísima y Trixie sólo podía balbucear, pero entonces aquella Sunset infló los cachetes y soltó carcajadas -. ¡Jajajajajaja! Debiste ver tu cara jajajaja. Sin rencores. Estamos en la nueva Europa- y soltó la blusa, dejándose ver sólo en brasier y bragas.

"¡ESTA SÍ QUE NO ES SUNSET SHIMMER!" se gritó Trixie agrandando aún más los ojos sin evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza al ver su total confianza en mostrar piel. No era su Sunset, pero verla tan expuesta era como violar la intimidad que tanto ella protegía y se ganó el apodo de "mojigata".

-Te vi durante el espectáculo- habló Sunshine con las manos a la cadera, buscando con la mirada algo y se inclinó hacia un short color mostaza. Levantó la mirada hacia Trixie mientras se lo colocaba -. Eres menor de edad, ¿Cierto? Todavía se te nota la balanza entre niña y mujer, aunque no te falta nada para que se incline totalmente en mujer pero conservas ese aire de inocencia aún.

Trixie aún no salía de su estado de congelamiento, limitándose a mirar a aquella mujer vestirse delante de ella, viendo algunos de los tatuajes que tenía. Le contó tres.

-De seguro los guardias ya te descubrieron y pensaste que la puerta más ancha era la salida- continuó -. Pues fíjate que irónicamente es la puerta más delgada la que conduce a la calle.

Mientras hablaba, se colocó una camiseta gris de mangas largas pero como la anterior, el largo de esta sólo cubría sus pechos, dejando su ombligo a la intemperie. Se colocó las mismas botas militares y se sacudió el cabello.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré- calmó Sunshine, mirando a Trixie desde el espejo mientras retocaba su maquillaje -. Relájate. Estás a salvo conmigo. Si quieres, puedo dejarte a casa camino a mi próxima presentación, ¿Dónde vives?

-Ahm, en…el… Mountain River Academy.

Sunshine sonrió lentamente con un brillo en los ojos, apartándose del espejo.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes mi fama?

-S-sí… eres…

-La Escoria- le completó acercándose a ella y le tomó los hombros.

-¿Qué..? ¡Ahh!- exclamó al ser zamarreada violentamente.

-¡Deja de ser tensa! ¡No te dejes lavar el cerebro! ¡Sé tú misma! ¡No dejes que te programen!

-¡Detente!- exclamó mientras se le soltaba el moño y sus cabellos eran sacudidos también -. ¡Para!

-¡Vamos, detenme! ¿O ya eres una robotina ricachona?

-¡Suéltame, Sunset Shimmer!- bramó y la empujó con fuerza. La aludida agrandó los ojos, boquiabierta.

-¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Eh?

-Nadie sabe mi nombre. Me conocen por mi apodo artístico, Sunshine o La Escoria. Mi nombre fue borrado del mapa desde que soy La Escoria. Tanto por mi familia adoptiva como para el mundo.

-¿Eres adoptada?- se le salió decir. "¿Mi Sunset no mencionó haber sido adoptada…o tuvieron diferentes destinos?".

-¡Eso no importa!- sacudió la cabeza -. ¡Pero como sea! Sabes mi nombre, ¿De dónde lo sabes?

-Ehm…- balbuceó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Señorita Sunshine…- saludó un guardia y Trixie palideció –disculpe por interrumpir pero tres menores de edad se colaron al bar. Dos armaron un escándalo y huyeron, pero creemos que la otra chica está aquí tras bambalinas.

Enseguida Sunshine cubrió los hombros de Trixie y la apegó a ella con la cabeza posándose a un lado de la suya. Pese que no era tiempo, aquel movimiento era típico de su Sunset, por lo que el corazón de Trixie se sacudió de nostalgia.

-Tranquilo. No he visto a nadie y ella es una groupie de la banda, así que está con nosotros.

-Oh…bueno…disculpe entonces- y cerró la puerta.

-¿Groupie?- dudó Trixie, alejándose de Sunshine -. ¿Qué es eso?

-Eh bueno, en términos generales eras la encargada de "divertir a los integrantes"- hizo comillas con los dedos en la última parte.

-¿Puedes ser más específica?

-¡Bah! Eres la Nancy Spungen.

-¿Nancy quién?

-¿Sid Vicious? ¿Sex Pistols? ¿Te suena?

-¿Con qué se come eso?

-¡Por el amor de…!- se exasperó - ¡Eres la zorra del grupo!

-¡HEY!- bramó ceñuda inflando el pecho de indignación - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ensuciar de esa manera a la Gran y Pod…?!

-¿Prefieres pasar la noche en la celda con presuntos ladrones asesinos violadores o cargar ese título un par de minutos para salir de aquí?- interrumpió.

-Pudiste haber dicho que era la jalacables, tu asistente, yo qué sé.

-Pues es lo primero que se me ocurrió- se limitó en decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Trixie se cruzó de brazos, resignada. A leguas sabía que podría tener la apariencia, movimientos característicos y voz como Sunset Shimmer, pero no era SU Sunset Shimmer. Sunshine la abrazó, divertida.

-Me caes bien. Eres mi groupie, ¿quién es mi groupie? ¡Tú!- la toreó con risas.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- habló entredientes y de malhumor.

-Ok, ya, ya- y la soltó -. A todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Trixie.

-Genial nombre. Sunshine y Trixie, Trixie y Sunshine. Suena bien…

-¿Para qué?- escupió mirándola de reojo.

-¡Para ser compinches! Creo que haríamos un dúo genial. Es decir, yo soy la despreocupada y tú la ceñuda que le apesta la vida. ¿Cantas, tocas un instrumento? Me encantaría tenerte de dúo. Sería una genial publicidad tener un par de chicas opuestas pero sexys y talentosas.

-¿Podemos irnos de una vez?- suspiró Trixie llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Sí, tienes razón. No funcionaría- exclamó encogiéndose de hombros -. Todavía eres una niña.

Trixie acentuó su ceño fruncido.

-Cumpliré dieciocho en un par de meses. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Muy grande?

-No, pero al menos puedo entrar a un bar legalmente.

Trixie abrió los ojos de golpe para verla.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintiuno.

La ilusionista apretó los labios. "¿Sunset, la Sunset que conozco, tendría esa edad también? Pero no parece…su cuerpo no…pero su contraparte…".

-Ok, ya vámonos- la despertó Sunshine quien había abierto la puerta con su bolso en un hombro.

Trixie la siguió, mirando cómo se iban integrando el guitarrista, el bajista, tecladista y baterista, todos con camaradería llevándose bien mientras salían del bar en aquella puerta estrecha y se dirigían a una furgoneta celeste.

Durante el camino al internado, Trixie miraba a Sunshine, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada movimiento y expresión que hacía, sólo recordándole con golpes a su corazón cuán realmente lejos tenía a la verdadera Sunset Shimmer. Sunshine estaba apoyada a la ventana, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cielo y la luna estaba grande por lo que algo de su luz aterrizaba sobre ella. Sunshine estaba tranquila, ensimismada. Sus ojos estaban suaves, idos, hasta que, tal vez por la atrevida observada de Trixie, desvió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió.

Pero Trixie no le devolvió la sonrisa, sin aún apartarle la mirada.

¿Cómo alguien, que parecía ser exactamente igual a quien alguna vez conociste y quisiste, no podría hacerte sentir como esa otra persona te hacía sentir? Es decir, Sunshine era Sunset Shimmer, sin serlo. No era nada.

Cuando la abrazó, sí, lo hizo como lo haría su examiga, pero aquella sensación cálida que la invadía, no apareció. Tampoco su sonrisa la animaba a sonreír también. Tenía su voz pero al escucharla con atención, parecía lejana.

Al fin apartó sus ojos duros rosados de ella y miró hacia a un lado, más vacía y con inmensas ganas de llorar.

Esta Sunset Shimmer no hacía feliz a Trixie.

-Gracias y adiós- dijo Trixie al bajarse de la furgoneta a un lado del internado, en la cerca donde estaba las rejas flojas.

-De nada- contestó Sunshine bajando las cejas -. Oye, Trixie.

-¿Qué?- volteó con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- dudó arrugando la frente.

-No sé. Tengo la rara sensación de que…te he defraudado.

Trixie dejó de respirar.

\- Como sea, adiós, Trixie. Espero hayas disfrutado la presentación.

Regresó a la furgoneta y cerró la puerta resbaladiza. El automóvil arrancó, dejando atrás a Trixie. Y Sunshine volvió a mirar hacia el cielo por la ventana y en su próxima presentación no entregó tanta energía como la primera.

…

"Tap, tap, tap, tap".

Aquel sonido de cientos de tacos aterrizar en el brillante y pulcro suelo de mármol ya la estaban volviendo loca.

Pero Trixie seguía resistiéndose para aquella nueva mañana en su nuevo comienzo.

Lo que sucedió anoche parecía un sueño y creería que nunca pasó si no fuese que Harmony la atajó saliendo de su cuarto para contarle las maniobras que hizo para que ella y su novio escaparan. Trixie la escuchaba y de vez en vez sonreía, pero se sentía mal, porque no lo hacía con real sinceridad.

Para el día, Trixie Lulamoon apenas abría la boca, y si lo hacía, era para la felicidad de Madam Elegancy. Además, había progresado en su manera de hablar, actuar y receptaba todo muy rápido, ya que no tenía nada en qué pensar o hacer, que no sea todas las clases de la academia. Su hobbie de intentar hacer trucos de magia había quedado atrás, ya que fue otra cosa que su padre le impidió llevar, como su sombrero y capa; otro puñal para su corazón.

Durante las frías noches que llevaba, Trixie se despertaba unas tres veces sin explicarse por qué. Veía la hora y trataba de dormirse enseguida, pero el vacío y dolor en su pecho no la dejaba tranquila.

Se sentía como una extraña. No sabía ya quién era o quién trata de ser.

Día tres y llegó el sábado. Con los "tap, tap" de siempre, con sus labios que a poco se estaban pegando entre sí y mirada apagada. Entre sus manos tenía una carta de aviso. Para rematar, su padre venía esta tarde y la llevaría a una ópera. Trixie adoraba la ópera, pero no quería ver a su padre. No quería a nadie cerca. Con pesar, se estaba resignando que su destino era la soledad, como siempre lo fue…hasta que cierto alguien apareció en su vida a animarla, logrando acercarse a Bonbon y así al resto de sus amigos, haciéndola ver que podía sentir cariño y darlo. Que tenía permitido ser querida y querer.

Lanzó un suspiro desganado, dejándose revolcar en la ola, cuando un grupo de jóvenes que retenían grititos, otras se llevaban las manos a la boca con brinquitos emocionados y algunas sacudiendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, llamó su atención. Trixie detuvo su andar arrugando la frente. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que las alumnas rompieran su papel de damas tranquilas y serenas?

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando una mujer de piel dorada, de ceñido pantalón negro, mismas botas militares, blusa café que esta sí cubrían su vientre; aparecía caminando entre los pasillos con una corta sonrisa y gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos. Nada provocativo o "vulgar" se podría decir, como en la presentación de anteanoche. Un simple conjunto de alguien de su edad .Pero al divisar a Trixie, Sunshine elevó su sonrisa mostrando los dientes, empezó a correr y se quitó las gafas, mostrando alegría en verla.

-¡Trixie!- exclamó con emoción y la apercolló. -. ¡Mi compinche!

Trixie no podía reaccionar, boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos como búho, viendo como las demás murmuraban asombradas ante el espectáculo.

-Sun…Sunshine…- balbuceó Trixie, tratando de zafarse.

-¡No podía dejar de pensar en ti!- confesó, apartándose un poco para verla de frente -. ¡No lo sé, algo impactaste en mí! ¡No puedo comer, no puedo componer ni cantar como antes! Estoy preocupada por ti y no sé por qué. Vine para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme en qué?- dudó, escéptica.

-¡No lo sé! Por eso estoy aquí y lo averiguaré, después de todo, sigues siendo mi compinche- y la volvió a abrazar. -. Mi groupie- bromeó y Trixie frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¡Conoce a Sunshine, conoce a Sunshine!- comentaban unas chicas señalándolas.

-¡Oh my Goshhhh! La Escoria y Lulamoon son íntimas.

-¡Qué envidia!

Pero otras no estaban nada contentas.

-¡Qué poca clase!

-¡Esa vulgar está aquí!

-¿Es Lulamoon la sucesora de la Escoria?

Trixie miraba con real confusión e incomodidad la escena sin corresponder el abrazo de la cantante.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto…

Sunshine sonrió y soltó a Trixie dándose vuelta para encarar a Madam Elegancy.

-También me da gusto verla- exclamó.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo- y la miró de pies a cabeza -. Estás exactamente igual como la última vez.

-No. Me hice nuevos tatuajes- se dio vuelta y levantó la blusa para dejar el diseño de un par de alas abiertas en la parte baja de la espalda -. Esta- volvió frente a ella y levantó el brazo, donde en la muñeca tenía una de unas espinas serpentear -. Esta- sonrió y se llevó las manos hacia adelante del borde del pantalón -. Y querrá ver esta…dolió mucho debo decir al ser una parte sensible…si sabe a lo que me refiero- y desabrochó un botón e hizo el afán de bajárselo.

Algunas jóvenes aspiraron de horror y otras de sorpresa. Una hasta se dejó desmayar en brazos de una compañera.

-¡Por todos los santos, fuera mi de academia!- estalló Madam y Sunshine se reventó en risas, disfrutando su obra -. Quiero que te vayas ¡YA! No ensucies más el linaje de nuestra apreciada institución.

Aquello le fue tan familiar a Trixie que hizo que prestara más atención en el asunto.

-Vine de visita- aclaró Sunshine y tomó del brazo a Trixie -. Es sábado y la academia recibe visitas de afuera. No me iré hasta toquen las cuatro.

Madam la despreció con la mirada, rechinando los dientes. Se hizo para atrás y miró a las alumnas.

-Si veo o me entero que una de ustedes se ha acercado o intercambiado palabras con Sunshine… ¡Van a conocer el peor castigo que guarda la academia!

Su voz amenazadora y estricta dejó heladas a las alumnas, quienes asintieron de prisa y se dispersaron. Madam regresó la mirada hacia Sunshine y después a Trixie.

-Beatrix…eres lista y sabes lo que te conviene - miró a Sunshine -. Modérate.

-Sabes que hago lo que quiero.

Madam puso tiesa la barbilla y abandonó la escena con unos fuertes "tap,tap".

-Eres muy altanera- le dijo Trixie zafándose de Sunshine y mirarla ceñuda, con molestia -. No me agradas y no sé qué haces aquí pero Trixie no te necesita. Eres una extraña. No somos compinches, no somos ni seremos amigas, así que deja de decirme groupie, me desagrada, y vete, me meterás en problemas.

Sunshine la contempló, seria.

-No eres feliz- dijo, ignorando lo que dijo y Trixie agrandó los ojos mientras Sunshine volvía a ponerse las gafas oscuras y mirar su alrededor mientras hablaba. -. Lo vi esa noche y lo vuelvo a ver aquí. Te estás reprimiendo y tienes una mirada fría y triste. Ahora quieres alejarme porque de seguro te recuerdo lo que pudiste ser, ¿no?

-¿Qué?- quiso saber.

-Libre.

-Tú no entiendes a Trixie- farfulló -. Nadie la entiende y no tengo opciones.

-Las hay- refutó, volviéndola a mirar a través de las gafas. -. Busca tu libertad. Busca tu felicidad. Aquí no está.

-¿Cómo tienes el atrevimiento de venir aquí a decir esas cosas apenas intercambiadas un par de palabras?- se molestó, incómoda de sus aciertos.

-Porque al verte me recuerdas a mí- suspiró, sonriéndole -. ¿Todavía tienen ese jugo de manzana en las máquinas expendedoras? Se me ha antojado uno.

Caminaron en silencio con las miradas curiosas de las alumnas. Sunshine realmente llamaba la atención. Aquel estilo la hacía ver todo lo que no eran las demás jóvenes. Y no sólo su ropa, también por su personalidad, su energía y su sonrisa corta pero gratificante sellada en su rostro. Trixie examinó sus ojos cyan cuando se levantó las gafas sobre la cabeza y colocaba monedas en la máquina expendedora.

No expresaban calidez, amparo, confianza, cariño, hasta cierta enigma que seducían a conocerla, detalles característicos de su Sunset; pero sí algo similar encontraba en ambos pares de ojos; la sensación de haber vivido, llorado y pasado por mucho. En estos ojos cyan, veía algo de madurez, aunque pareciera todo lo contrario.

-Eres todo un personaje- le dijo Trixie mientras Sunshine ya bebía de la botella de jugo -. Eres una leyenda de pasillo, una admiración para algunas y una escoria para otras; un rumor que se pasea de boca en boca; un conocido sin conocer. Pero como alguien que conozco dijo: lo que somos para los demás no siempre es lo que pensamos de nosotros mismos. Trixie quiere conocer la versión de tu historia.

Sunshine dejó de beber y le sonrió, realmente satisfecha.

-Sabía que valdría la pena aventarme a esta aventurita.

…

**Y regresa Trixie. ¿Cuántos la extrañó? xD La pobre anda mezclando personalidades y deprimida, así que… ¿Qué tanto impacatará la llega de la contraparte de Sunset? Chan chan…CHAN.**

**La canción que canta Sunshine es Black Sheep de The Clash At Demonhead. **

****AVISO****

**LA ACONTINUACIÓN DE ESTE CAPITULO LO SUBIRÉ EL DOMINGO.**

**Y Bueno, debo decirlo.**

**El final está cerca… pero de esta temporada.**

**Sí, decidí continuar esta historia con una segunda temporada por obvias razones de que la trama girará en torno a Equestria y el mundo humano, por lo que tenía pensado empezar la otra temporada en un fic aparte bajo un título diferente.**

**Quería avisarles para conocer su opinión respecto a esta decisión que estoy tomando, ya que como ya leyeron en los últimos caps, las clases están por concluir y el escenario principal ya no será Canterlot High, por lo que no iría con el título original que tiene este fic y por eso pensaba continuar la historia en uno aparte...y otras razones que no diré o sería spoiler xD**

**Pero no se preocupen, que el mundo humano y los personajes y trama que conocen continuarán en la historia, obvio. Sólo que ya no pasarán en la escuela. Es decir… ¡Todos tenemos meses de vacaciones, ¿cierto?! Y en esta no es la excepción y convendría para lo que viene… *música de suspenso* jajaja**

**Como siempre, gracias por dejar review, opinen del cap y el aviso.**

**Les deseo una buena semana, un cálido brohoof y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	24. La Escoria Del Mountain River Academy II

**La Escoria Del Mountain River Academy**

**Parte II**

Con un largo bufido, Sunshine se tiró en la cama de Trixie. La ilusionista cerró la puerta, viendo a Sunset revolcarse, estirarse y después abrazar una almohada.

-Sí que me siento agotada- murmuró.

-No viniste a dormir, Escoria- le dijo aún recelosa con la invitada. -. Aún me parece irreal todo esto- murmuró, mirándola sin poder evitar asombrarse que quien parecía ser Sunset Shimmer, no lo era.

-Dime Sunset Shimmer.

Trixie levantó la mirada hacia ella y la joven se hallaba con mirada seria viendo el tumbado.

-Creí que te desagradaba.

-Es uno de esos momentos en la vida en que rompes un poco tus propias reglas para ser sincera contigo misma- estiró la cabeza para verla –con un extraño en el que sientas que puedes confiar.

-¿Por qué confías en Trixie?- preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba.

-¿Corazonada?

Trixie se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se miraron.

-Entonces, dime… ¿Es cierto los rumores? Eso de la familia de renombre, espíritu rebelde, tus contradicciones, los bikinis, los chicos en tu cuarto, tus intentos de escapes.

Sunshine tiró una risa.

-La del apendicitis es mi favorita- puso sus brazos tras su cabeza -. ¿Tú los crees?

-Trixie no sabe ya en qué creer…ni en quién.

-Ni en ti misma, ¿cierto?

Trixie parpadeó, removiéndose en su asiento.

-Conozco esa sensación, Trixie- continuó Sunshine -. No te tomaré todo el día en contar la triste historia de una huérfana que fue adoptada por una pareja de clase alta a dejar su ciudad natal para vivir a millones de kilómetros lejos. Que su padre era bueno pero a lo mucho que pasaba en casa era un fin de semana cada mes por los viajes de negocios, y que amó mucho a su madre adoptiva pero que el destino se la arrebató para darle una madrastra que contradecía todo lo que le enseñó su madre, hasta que se hartó y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Trixie asintió y se deslizó más adentro a la cama, obligando a Sunshine a recoger sus piernas para que Trixie lograra meterse y pegar su espalda contra la pared, acomodándose.

-Trixie no tiene nada mejor qué hacer.

-¿Quién te entiende, mujer?- sonrió - ¿Por qué te importa tanto saber de mí? ¿No dijiste que era una extraña?

-Sí, pero… ¿no también dijiste que ves mucho de ti en Trixie? Así que sí, me compete oír tu historia.

-Touché, Lulamoon. Y ya, dime Sunset Shimmer.

Trixie arrugó la frente.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

"Me rompería", pensó, y Sunshine arrugó la frente, mirando cómo el semblante escéptico de Trixie se rompía por suavizar el rostro de nostalgia y tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber y Trixie puso la barbilla tiesa.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Será la misma razón por la que te incomoda mi presencia?- torció el gesto, incorporándose para sentarse y estar más cerca. Los músculos de Trixie se contrajeron.

-Aléjate- murmuró, encogiéndose, pero Sunshine frunció el ceño y se pegó más a ella. La piel de Trixie ardía mientras se mezclaban ideas y sentimientos a la vez.

-¿A quién ves en mí?- preguntó.

-¡Ya cállate!- le gruñó.

-¿Qué? ¿Te soy una molestia?

"_¡Eres una molestia!" _

"_Tú también lo vales__"._

"_Eres adorable" _

"_Para mí siempre serás Trixie__**. **__Sea como te vean los demás o qué vestidos caros uses"_

"_También eres importante para mí….Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, y mucho"._

Sunshine contempló sin pestañear cómo el rostro de Trixie cambiaba, descomponiéndose tan rápido, aguándoseles los ojos y torciendo la boca, completamente rota.

Era demasiado. Demasiado duro. Y Trixie se abalanzó a ella.

-¡Por favor, lo siento, lo siento, perdona a Trixie, por favor!- suplicó y Sunshine la recibió, curvando las cejas. -. ¡Trixie lo lamenta tanto, Sunset, pero lo hice por ti, por ti y nadie más que por ti!- jadeaba descorazonada y la miró, en serio, creyendo ver a su examiga frente a ella al menos un momento -. Trixie lo hizo por ti y odio la idea de que me odies, pero si eso te salva, si es la única forma de devolverte todo lo que has hecho por Trixie, ¡Ódiame hasta la médula! ¡Ódiame lo que quieras pero sé feliz!- y agachó la cabeza, apoyando su frente en un hombro.

Sunshine había quedado petrificada. No pudo contenerse en vidriar los ojos al sentir tan vivo el dolor de Trixie y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Los rumores son falsos- sinceró Sunshine -. Todos son falsos. Todos fueron esparcidos por Madam Elegancy, mi…mi madrastra- gruñó -. ¡La madrastra de una amiga de la infancia era dulce y tierna! ¿Por qué a mí no me tocó una así? Tuve una mujer tan hipócrita y mala en el lugar de mi madre, quien me decía siempre que sea yo misma, que defienda mi naturaleza, con lo que nací y adquirí pero Madam no- desvió el rostro, pudiendo verse a ella, de doce años, siendo intimidada por Madam.

"_-Pero mi madre me dijo…- contradecía Sunshine._

_-¡"decía", Sunset! Ya no está aquí y yo sí._

_-¡Pero tú no eres mi madre!- le refutó, enojada._

_-¡Pero si Nice Teach tampoco lo era! Y yo tampoco lo soy, porque nunca tuviste una realmente y fuiste recogida. Eres una recogida con suerte que no merece el prestigioso y lujo de esta familia, a la cual no perteneces realmente ¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó cuando Sunshine quiso irse, resistiendo el dolor y las lágrimas pero Madam la atajó del brazo -. Soy tu tutora y voy a corregirte a que seas una verdadera Señorita. ¡Mejor en mis manos la academia que en las de tu madre! Tendrá la disciplina, la directora que siempre necesitó. Si va hacer tu herencia, ¡Lo harás a mis reglas!"._

Sunshine desvió la mirada, para separarse y tanto Trixie como ella se miraron.

Y no se sintieron más como unas extrañas.

Sino unas desconocidas que bien pudieran ser amigas si otras fueran las circunstancias.

…

-Vaya situación la tuya…- murmuró Sunshine tras escuchar la historia de Trixie, omitiendo claro que era amiga de su contraparte pony y la magia, pero sí de que tuvo que mentir para su bien.

-Ni se diga la tuya- comentó -. Escapaste de todos los lujos, de tu herencia, de tu familia…por libertad- suspiró -. Esa palabra…"libertad", suena como una verdadera utopía.

-Sólo con mi padre mantengo contacto- aclaró -. Pero…nunca se separó de Madam por mí y…bueno, no iba a pedírselo. La verdad ignora muchos episodios en el que Madam me presionaba hasta llegar el punto en que temía todo el tiempo hacer el más mínimo movimiento…

-…por miedo a ensuciar la imagen que han trabajado por nosotros- completó Trixie, sabiendo bien lo que se siente eso y la miró -. Trixie lo lamenta…pero tú no eres libre como dices ser.

Sunshine arrugó la frente, a punto de abrir la boca para contradecirle pero Trixie continuó hablando.

-Escapar no es igual a ser libre.

Sunshine cerró la boca.

-Al final, ganó Madam- concluyó con seriedad y Sunshine sintió los grilletes apretarle las muñecas y los tobillos.

-Al igual que tu padre- se aventuró.

-Al menos Trixie lo admite.

-¿Y admite que todo lo que te enseñó tu amiga se fue al caño al estar aquí forzándose a un molde?

Trixie no dijo nada por unos minutos, digiriendo la pregunta, y le cayó mal.

No había mucho qué pudiera refutar ni la diferenciaba tanto de Sunshine. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Trixie pudo haber hecho algo más. Pudo haber ideado algo con Las Rainbooms, no dejar ganar en esta ocasión a su padre pero…el tiempo era tan corto…y el miedo tan grande…como su inseguridad. Así que prácticamente huyó y se encontraba haciendo lo contrario a tanto que estaba trabajando en los últimos meses, de ser una mejor versión de ella misma, dejarse ser. Pero no. Estaba en el peor lugar del mundo para hacerlo. En donde todas tenían grabada la misma mecánica de definición de lo que era correcto de Madam Elegancy.

Tragó saliva y miró a Sunshine, asimismo ensimismada en su cabeza. Se veía ahora tan confusa y desorientada como la propia Trixie…

Sunshine despertó de su encierro al sentir una mano enredarse con la suya. Miró a Lulamoon, quien no pudo evitar comparar que no sentía la misma sensación a cuando le tomaba la mano a su Sunset Shimmer…pero por eso mismo lo hizo. Basta de comparaciones. Basta de menospreciar a Sunshine por el recuerdo fantasma de Sunset. Trixie envolvió enteramente su mano y cerró los ojos, olvidando que el cuerpo que se asemejaba a Sunset, era indiferente, y se concentrara en lo que era ella. Sunshine era más que la contraparte humana de Sunset Shimmer. Era una joven mujer tan enredada en su vida como lo estaba ella y tal vez, necesitaba apoyo…tal vez necesitaba a Trixie, y Trixie se lo quiso dar.

-No sé qué estás haciendo- habló Sunshine. Trixie abrió los ojos para verle una sonrisa cálida en su rostro -. Pero está funcionando…gracias, Trixie- elevó la sonrisa -. Sé que sonará extraño…como si no fuera de por sí extraño que tomaras mi mano tan descaradamente…

-¿Lo siento?- dudó -. ¿Quieres que la suelte?

-No lo hagas- suspiró y retomó el tema -. Iba a decirte que…siento que ya te conozco, de algún lado…

-Lástima que Trixie no pueda decir lo mismo- sinceró, porque recién conocía a esta chica por más que le recordara a Sunset su físico. -. ¿Quién es Sunshine en realidad? ¿La que está en el escenario?

-Ese es un personaje.

-¿La que discute con Madam?

-Esa es mi resentido lado rebelde.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es Sunshine?

Los ojos cyan se suavizaron y esta vez la mano de Sunshine se desenredó de la de Trixie para ser ella quien aprete la suya.

-La que está aquí contigo- ensanchó la sonrisa -. A tu lado, cualquiera puede ser uno mismo y puede sentir libertad.

Un rayo, o más bien, una descarga, estremecieron todo el cuerpo de Trixie que la hizo respingar con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sunshine ante la desconcertada cara de Trixie.

-Eso creo- murmuró, sintiendo una rara sensación en todo su cuerpo, como un cosquilleo danzando dentro de ella. Sacudió la cabeza -. Como sea- suspiró Lulamoon -, dejemos esto y hazle un favor a Trixie.

-¿Un favor?

-Sí- sonrió con sinceridad -. No puedo estar tranquila en tenerte aquí sin que tu fan número uno lo sepa.

…

-¡Estúpidos, estúpidos filósofos y su complicada manera de pensar, con razón te suicidaste!- se quejaba Harmony, una vez más, sola en la sala de castigos sacudiendo fúrica en alto un libro con la portada de Sócrates.

Esta vez cantar "anaconda" de Nikki Minaj mientras caminaba por los pasillos le ganó leer un libro no tan largo pero sí complicado y escribir un ensayo de cincuenta páginas a mano en un día libre.

-En realidad- se apareció una nueva voz -fue obligado a tomar cicuta tras ser juzgado por un tribunal. Así que…técnicamente fue un suicidio forzado…

Aquella voz…

Harmony volteó el rostro en dirección a la puerta para quedar petrificada al ver a Sunshine con las gafas oscuras puesta sonriente hacia ella y Trixie a su lado, al pie de la puerta de la sala de castigos.

-Sunshine, Harmony Mix. Harmony, Sunshine- presentó Trixie y su compañera se puso de pie enseguida, aún anonadada.

-Hola, Harmony. Sí que sobresaliste del público con una buena imitación de mi atuendo- bajó las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz y le guiñó -. ¿Verdad que es sexy?

Harmony no resistió. Todo se puso blanco y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Nostalgia…- se murmuró Trixie -. Me recuerda a Rarity.

-¿Quién?- dudó Sunshine.

-¡Hey, sé que no estás en serio desmayada!- exclamó Trixie y Harmony se puso en pie de un salto, y como toda una fangirl dio chillidos finos seguidos de brinquitos.

-¡Sunshine, Sunshine, Sunshine!- chilló y corrió hacia ella para abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo que la hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

-Sí, esa soy yo- se rió la joven, palmando su espalda.

-¡Eres tan genial, tan cool! ¡Te amo! ¡Te adoro! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Podría besarte!

-See… suelo provocar eso…- bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se lucía.

-¡SELFIE!- gritó y sacó su celular del bolsillo y la pegó a ella para lanzar varios flashes. Ninguna sonrió, más bien hacían diferentes muecas hasta llegar al muy usado duck face.

Trixie se sonreía al ver la escena cuando se da vuelta y ve unas cuatro chicas viéndolas también. Trixie elevó la sonrisa.

-¿También quieren una foto?- preguntó.

Las chicas curvaron las cejas, dubitativas.

-Pero Madam…- decía una.

-¡Madam no está aquí!- exclamó Sunshine, mirando hacia ellas -. ¡Únanse!

Las demás se sonrieron y entraron al salón. Asimismo, se dejaron soltar y con Sunshine y Harmony hicieron todas las muecas y poses posibles, hasta reírse de ellas mismas.

El bullicio y las carcajadas llamaron la atención de las demás estudiantes que pasaban por la sala de castigos, quienes se asomaban y velaban lo divertido que era hasta animarse y unirse a la improvisada sesión de fotos, sacando sus propios teléfonos.

Trixie contempló a todas las jóvenes. De los días que había pasado en la academia, era la primera vez que las veía muy sonrientes, unidas, soltando su personalidad, rompiendo el personaje que moldea Madam Elegancy. Las chicas podían ser ellas mismas y sin temer a ser juzgadas por eso.

Y Trixie quería un poco de eso.

-¡Hey, esperen a Trixie!- exclamó ansiosa pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro, reteniéndola.

-¡"Beatrix"! ¡Tú nombre es "Beatrix"!

La reprendedora voz de Madam Elegancy cortó de golpe el momento. Las risas se esfumaron tal como vinieron y las jóvenes se separaron, de vuelta a su papel, de nuevo reteniendo su personalidad mientras Elegancy miraba los alrededores con los ojos desorbitados, posándose sobre Sunshine.

-¿Ves lo que causas? No permitiré que corrompas a mis alumnas. ¡Vete de una vez!

-¡No, no me iré!- enfrentó llevándose las manos a las caderas -. ¿Y qué causo? Causo diversión, causo confianza. Hago que estas chicas sean lo que quieran ser y no lo que tú quieres. Los educadores dan manuales para ayudar a formar a sus alumnos. Son guías, que les dan autonomía y no lo que para que según tú consideres bien. Estás para ayudar, no para mandar. Estás para tolerar, y no para juzgar.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí ante las declaraciones de Sunshine, pero Madam ni se inmutó ni intimidó.

-Sabias palabras vienen de alguien como tú ¿Para qué las dices?- preguntó, sonriendo con su segunda, soltando a Trixie para caminar hacia ella -. ¿Para que terminen como tú? De tenerte de ejemplo, ¿A ti?- tiró unas carcajadas frías -. ¿Y qué eres…Sunshine, más que la escoria no sólo de nuestra institución, sino también de tu familia, de tu sociedad, de tu vida?- se posó frente a frente a ella -. No eres más que una recogida afortunada pero indigna y no haces más que ensuciar el linaje de nuestra institución, mucho peor que el trabajo de Nice Teach.

-Insúltame lo que quieras- habló con mayor seriedad -. Pero no metas a mi madre en esto. Y quien ha ensuciado el linaje de esta institución…

-¡Eres tú!

La tercera voz hizo que tanto las alumnas presentes, Sunshine y Madam, voltearan a ver a Trixie.

-Trixie no permitirá que le digan qué hacer, cómo actuar y qué decir, ¡Ya no!- bramó la ilusionista, firme y encarando a Madam.

La maestra apartó su atención de Sunshine y miró a Trixie.

-¿Qué has dicho, Lulamoon?

-¡Lo que oyó!- miró a Sunshine -. Yo no voy a escapar- y regresó su mirada en Madam -. Trixie enfrentará todo lo que viene en su camino y empezará por usted. Sunshine no será el ejemplo ideal, pero tampoco usted, ¡nadie enteramente lo es! Somos humanos, erramos pero mejoramos, aprendemos unos de otros. Trixie se equivocó por mucho tiempo y tal vez lo seguirá haciendo, pero corregirá lo que hizo, siendo leal a sí misma, sin temor de no satisfacer a los demás- miró a las alumnas -. ¡Ya va tiempo que nos satisfagamos! ¿O van a negarle a Trixie que hace un rato no se sintieron bien siendo ustedes mismas, rompiendo el papel que tanto nos exigen moldear?

Todas las jóvenes se mantenían calladas, pero sus intercambios de miradas le daban la razón. Bueno, no todas mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

-¡Trixie tiene razón!- exclamó Harmony, haciéndose pasos entre las chicas e integrándose a la discusión -. Yo no quiero ser la Señorita que define Madam Elegancy, sino la Señorita que define Harmony Mix.

-¡Y tú eres la otra escoria!- la atacó Madam. -. Mis alumnas, ninguna se acercan a ti, las pocas amigas que tuviste, se marcharon y es que, ¿quién querría ser amiga de la nueva escoria?

Harmony le mantuvo la mirada, dolida por la verdad, cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya. Mix miró hacia un lado, a Star Shine.

-Yo- dijo la compañera de cuarto de Trixie, sonriéndole a Harmony pero con los ojos aguados -. No quiero encajar en un lugar que no me dejan ser yo misma, como podía ser cuando éramos amigas. Perdóname por abandonarte. Eres mi amiga y te traicioné, pero ya no.

Harmony se sonrió, aliviada y conmovida, por recuperar a su amiga.

-¡Y yo!- dijo otra chica, uniéndose a las dos jóvenes. -. Siempre quise ser amiga de Harmony y lo haré. Es rara, muy rara…

-¿Gracias?- dudó Mix, parpadeando.

-Pero es genial y atenta. Así que… ¡Quiero ser yo misma! ¡Me gusta el dance y quiero bailarlo!

-¡Y yo!- se asomó otra -. ¡Y odio usar zapatos de tacón todo el día!- y se sacó los zapatos altos que cargaba, suavizando la cara de alivio -. Así está mejor. Así es Diamond White. Yo.

-¡Yo también los detesto!- apoyó otra chica, quitándose los zapatos y celebrando con la anterior. -. ¡Los tap tap me tenían loca!- chilló, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

-¡¿A quién no?!- se desahogó otra y las chicas se tiraron risas cómplices.

Sunshine sonrió de lado por el repentina regreso de la unión de hace minutos atrás y miró la desconcertada cara de Madam Elegancy, que de a poco, rompió su propio papel y gruñó, tomó a Trixie del brazo y la encaró.

-La academia se ha ganado otra escoria. Tú, Lulamoon. ¡Fuera de mi academia!

-¿Qué?- dudó y la celebración paró tal como vino.

-¡Tú discursillo causó esto! ¡Te expulso del Mountain River Academy! ¡Y ya verás cómo tomará la noticia tu padre, que tanto dinero "invirtió" para meterte pese que no sea periodo de matriculación!

-¡Ah, no, no lo harás!- amenazó Sunshine -. Porque estás despedida. Te despido.

Madam soltó una risa burlesca mirando hacia ella.

-Pobre recogida ignorante, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecer tus amenazas?

-¿Tantos rumores inventados te hacen olvidar la realidad y todo...por querer mancharme y sea mal vista por mis estudiantes?- disfrutó preguntar -. Te despido porque el Mountain River Academy es mío. Es herencia de mi madre, Nice Teach, y ya soy mayor de edad para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Reclamo mi lugar porque soy su dueña y futura directora, por ley.

La bomba cayó y las jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertas. Madam contempló a Sunshine, sin reaccionar aún.

-No…no puedes dirigir la academia. ¡No sabes nada! Te la has pasado vagabundeando en bares cantando con un grupo de desadaptados. Es decir, ¡mírate! ¡Tan sólo mírate! ¡Eres La Escoria y eso no va a cambiar nunca!

-Das lástima, Madam. Sólo sabes juzgar. Sí, es verdad, he estado tocando con un grupo para sobrevivir…y terminar la secundaria a distancia y pagar mi matrícula en la universidad- sonrió -. Tal vez no lo aparenta, si sólo juzgas lo que ves, pero estoy en tercer año para sacar mi título en educación.

-¡WOOHOO! ¡Eso te hace más cool!- vociferó Harmony y con las demás aplaudieron, celebrando a su nueva dirección y la cara impotente de Madam Elegancy.

-¡No vas hacer la directora!- le retó -. ¡Hablaré con tu padre!

-Hazlo. No me importa. Esté de acuerdo o no, no me importa. Es mi vida, mis decisiones y tú ya no tienes nada qué hacer en ella. Ni en la mía, ni en la academia. Limpiaré el nombre que tanto te esforzaste en ensuciar por hacerme quedar mal- concentró su mirada en ella -Sí, al principio funcionó y me hizo huir- miró a Trixie -. Pero ya no voy a escapar- sonrió y desvió la mirada a su reloj -. ¡Oh! Ya son las cuatro. Las horas de visitas terminó y tú no eres más parte del cuerpo administrativo- la miró, elevando la sonrisa -. No me mires así, ¡Sólo obedezco tus reglas!- la despidió con la mano -. Bye, Bye.

-¡Bye, bye!- despidieron las demás en coro para lanzar risas y rodearon a Sunshine, admiradas por su valor y disparando preguntas para que desmintiera los rumores.

Madam, enteramente humillada, dio la espalda y simplemente se marchó, pero refunfuñando. "No me iré, no sin antes darle una lección".

…

-Así que te vas- dijo Sunshine apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo a Trixie terminar de empacar sus cosas.

-Trixie dijo que no iba a escapar- le recordó sin dejar de moverse para arreglar su maleta -. Dejé muchos pendientes en mi ciudad.

-Uno en especial, ¿no?

Trixie tomó su maleta de ruedas y lo dejó sobre la cama para voltear y mirar a Sunshine, recordándole a su Sunset Shimmer, el pendiente especial.

-Sí.

-Y está bien- sonrió -. Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras a ver la nueva administración.

-¿No es mucho trabajo para una simple estudiante de educación?

-No todas las maestras son como Madam. Conozco algunas que trabajaron con mi madre y dirigiremos juntas la academia, para devolver la esencia que dejó mi madre, de impartir educación y etiqueta, sin tener que dejar tu esencia.

-Bueno…tienes a Harmony.

Ambas se sonrieron negando con la cabeza.

-Es genial- admitió Sunshine -, puede ser útil ejemplo para los demás al luchar por su independencia y originalidad- torció los ojos -. Claro, sin exagerar con su forma de rebelar contra el sistema. Creo que lo hacía por reacción a sentirse demasiado aprisionada…al igual que yo.

-Sí…- pensó, recordando la antigua Trixie, la insoportable ególatra y egoísta. Tal vez de manera inconsciente, era un grito de auxilio, que ni ella misma lo sintió venir…y sólo Sunset Shimmer lo escuchó. Sonrió lentamente -. Conozco la sensación.

-¿Vas estar bien, Trixie?

-Lo estaré, sólo, deséame suerte.

-Suerte, Lulamoon- y ambas se unieron en un abrazo. Trixie no sintió de nuevo esa sensación, la energía que su examiga le transmitía, pero sí una de sincero cariño y agradecimiento propio de Sunshine -. A la final, creo que tú me ayudaste.

-Ambas nos ayudamos- corrigió, apartándose con una sonrisa -. Adiós…- suspiró con una sonrisa -…Adiós, Sunset Shimmer, y suerte.

Sunshine expandió la sonrisa, dándole gusto escuchar su nombre y asintió para dar la espalda e irse.

-¡Espera!- la atajó Trixie y Sunshine la miró sobre el hombro -. Es…en verdad…- suspiró, sin poder resistir su característica curiosidad -. ¿En serio tienes un tatuaje en…ya sabes…allí abajo?

Sunshine elevó una sonrisa de lado manteniendo su mirada sobre ella. Se colocó las gafas oscuras que tenía posada sobre su cabeza y se llevó una mano a la cadera.

-Me temo que es un rumor del que deberás vivir con su misterio.

La intriga danzó en el aire mientras Sunshine le daba la espalda y se alejaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Trixie, por su lado, dejó dibujar una sonrisa negando con la cabeza, pensando que después de todo, fue bueno llegar a conocer a La Escoria del Mountain River Academy.

Y entendió algo. Algo importante.

Que por más que Sunshine se asemeje tanto físicamente o en algunas mañas a Sunset Shimmer, o conozca nuevas personas, como a Harmony; los amigos son únicos, son irremplazables, que si los pierdes, el hueco que dejan en tu corazón, se queda ahí.

Trixie se llevó una mano a su pecho, bajando las cejas, sintiendo un pequeño hueco en él, y sintió otros también, lo que vino a su mente Bonbon y el resto de los chicos.

-Trixie…no va a escapar.

…

Sunshine ingresó a la dirección y frunció el ceño enseguida quitándose las gafas para ver a Madam Elegancy con el archivero abierto y con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Creí haberte pedido que te vayas.

Madam volteó a verla y le sonrió, se puso un dedo en la boca, para que mantuviera silencio. Sunshine acentuó el ceño fruncido.

-No, no me voy a callar- refutó caminando hacia ella, firme.

-Muy bien, de nada, Señor Lulamoon- dijo hacia el teléfono y colgó, mirando a Sunshine.

-Te atreviste a llamarlo- exclamó, enojada.

-Tranquila- se sonrió satisfecha rodeando el escritorio-, que fue mi última acción como Directora.

-Ah, no- le dijo atajándola de un brazo -. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada que no sea cierto, recogida- y se zafó de su mano -. Sólo cumplí con mi amenaza y Lulamoon sabe la nueva escoria que tenemos en el internado. Su hija.

-La única escoria del internado eres tú. ¡Vete de una vez!

-Espero que Beatrix se prepare bien para la ópera- sonrió maliciosa -. Tiene que prepararse para lo que viene.

…

-Estás muy bonita- dijo Star Shine, sonriente.

-Estás para que te levantes al Príncipe Harry- bromeó Harmony comiendo de una bolsas de papas sentada en la cama ya desatendida de Trixie.

La ilusionista estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, sonriendo a sus nuevas amigas viendo sus reflejos para luego posar sus ojos hacia al suyo. Usaba un vestido largo color turquesa. Los bordes de la falda eran de color negro al igual que los bordes del escote del strapples. Su cabello estaba levantado en una bonita rosca y tenía un par de mechones rizados a un lado de su rostro y su flequillo cruzaba su frente. Usaba unos pequeños aretes de brillantes y un brazalete a juego. El color de sus ojos resaltaban con la delicada sombra celeste y delineado negro, y sus labios rosas jugaban con el tono de los rosados oscuros de sus ojos.

Ahora, que se había decidido ser una Señorita a su estilo, le gustó lo que vio. Suspiró, tomó su cartera negra y miró a las chicas. Sonrió al darle gusto verlas unidas de nuevo. Star cogía de las frituras de Harmony mientras charlaban animadamente, sonrientes y muy a gustas. Se notaba que se extrañaban una a la otra.

-Deséenme suerte- les interrumpió y ellas la miraron enseguida.

-Vamos, Trixie. Eres la chica más cool y segura que conozco- la motivó Harmony y Trixie parpadeó ante el comentario.

-Y la más observadora e intuitiva- siguió Star Shine. -. Tienes las agallas. Puedes hacerlo. Eres lista.

-Rayos…- murmuró Trixie y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Ambas parpadearon, incrédulas.

-¿Y yo qué dije?- le preguntó Harmony a Star y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es que…Trixie está feliz que siendo como es…piensen así de ella…- confesó Lulamoon, reteniendo las lágrimas para que no se corra el maquillaje y las miró, sonriente -. En serio…fue importante escuchar eso para Trixie.

Ambas sonrieron y se pusieron en pie para abrazarla.

-Trixie…debe ser demasiado genial, ¿cierto?

Star Shine y Harmony cortaron la sonrisa y se miraron entre sí aun abrazando a Trixie.

-Eso no fue nada modesto, Trixie- le dijo Mix y tiró una risa.

-Pero sí, eres genial- exclamó Star sonriéndose también.

Trixie se sonrió y las apretó más.

-Y ustedes también, chicas.

Antes de marchar, Trixie se cercioró que estuviera su maquillaje en su lugar y salió de la habitación, tomando aire y fuerzas para enfrentar una vez más a su padre, pero esta vez, quería poner las cosas en su lugar. La primera vez que le confesó cómo se sentía, la valentía le duró poco y estaba cargada de enojo y resentimiento, y además, no pudo confesar todo lo que realmente se sentía. Pero en esta ocasión, no la dejaría pasar y dejará aflorar otros sentimientos.

Salió del internado y encontró un auto blanco parqueado.

El cielo estaba gris y la brisa fría característica de esa ciudad Europea movió a un lado la falda de su vestido.

Mientras se acercaba, su corazón empezó a latir precipitadamente y sus manos se helaron.

"Tranquila, tranquila" se decía y cuando apenas se acercó a la puerta, su padre salió disparado de allí, encarándola. Trixie dudó, miran cómo sus ojos verdes se la quedaban viendo. No podía ser…el miedo entorpeció a Trixie, haciéndolo helar las manos, descomponer el rostro y curvar las cejas. Su garganta se inflamó tan rápido, que no la dejó emitir ni una palabra. Sus ojos vidriaron, enojada consigo misma. No quería ser cobarde. Ya no quería serlo. ¿Pero por qué temía tanto de su padre? Temía defraudarlo. Temía que le gritara. Temía de esos ojos fríos y carentes de cariño. Cada que se sentía así, de pequeña, se escondía bajo la cama en posición fetal. Siendo ahora una chica casi mayor de edad…aún se sentía así, con ganas de esconderse bajo la cama.

Sin darse cuenta, ni escuchar, Serverus empezó a hablar agitadamente, enrojecido. Pero Trixie estaba confundida. No podía entender lo que decía. Algo decía algo de Madam Elegancy y repetía "escoria", así como algo de lo que pasó a su auto. La voz de su padre la escuchaba rara, grave, mezclada, sin sentido. Tal vez era el propio miedo que la hacía escuchar de esa manera. Que sólo se concentrara en sentir temor, viéndolo señalándola, mirándola, reprimiéndola, descargando su impotencia a cambiarla. Cuando al fin lo vio que cerró la boca, sosteniéndole la mirada, como esperando una respuesta, a Trixie le tembló la boca, muy apagada y decaída.

-Es…muy triste…- comenzó hablar Trixie con voz torpe -…cuando un hijo…teme…de su propio… padre…

Serverus arrugó la frente y algo cambió en sus ojos ante esas palabras. Trixie tenía concentrada la mirada sobre la suya y por un momento, se sintió pequeña, dándole su altura por su cintura, mirándolo desde abajo y ella cerró los ojos derramándole lágrimas.

-Me siento una niña indefensa cuando estoy contigo- confesó con el corazón caótico mientras se derretía –atrapada en las manos de un gigante que la aprieta, la ahoga y ella lucha en silencio por no morir en sus manos…y todo, aguanta todo, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó sintiendo las lágrimas brotarle con fuerza y apretó las manos hecha puños -. ¡¿Por qué es tan estúpida esa niña para resistir tanto sin decir nada?! ¡¿Por qué se deja del gigante que la hace daño?!- exclamó, preguntándoselo hasta sí misma y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, abrazándolo mientras le gritó: -¡Porque sólo quiere tu amor!- y rompió en llanto, apretándolo, frotando su rostro sobre su pecho, desesperada, buscando ese calor que no ha sentido todos estos años, buscando cariño, buscando sentirse reconfortada pero… ¿Dónde estaba? -. ¡Papi, quiéreme, por favor!- suplicó entre llanto -. ¡Quiere a Trixie! ¡Quiéreme un poquito! Por favor… no me da vergüenza rogarte un poco de tu afecto…porque estoy harta de hacerlo en silencio… sólo quiero tu amor, ¿Dónde…dónde está?

Serverus se había quedado petrificado, escuchando el lamento y la confesión de su única hija, sintiendo como si fuese una cachorra recién nacida, torpe moviéndose buscando de dónde alimentarse por primera vez, en este caso, alimentarse de su efecto. Nunca antes la había visto o dicho algo así, o más bien, no sabía que se sentía así… ¿o sí?, pero no que sufría…reclamando su amor… ¿o sí?…o más bien, no lo quiso ver.

De golpe, recordó la mirada firme y autoritaria de Sunset Shimmer.

"…yo no soy su cobarde hija, usted no me asusta…" le gritó y una cortina cayó frente a sus ojos, percibiendo más fuerte el llanto y sentimiento que derramaba su hija.

Ella temía de él…aunque no, una vez lo enfrentó, pero no escuchó.

"_¡¿Pero tú qué sabrás de eso?! ¿Amor? ¡Desprecias a mi madre, me separaste de ella por años y me limitas sus visitas! ¡No puedo verla, no puedo amarla como quiero!"._

Y el cuerpo de Serverus se aflojó completamente.

"_¡Trixie tiene mucho amor que dar y no podía hacerlo, pero cuando al fin lo puede hacer ¿Me lo vas a quitar?!... ¡No es justo!"._

Esas palabras…ahora recién les vio sentido…mientras descomponía el rostro…

"_¡No es justo! ¡A mí sólo me controlas, me regañas, me exiges y exiges, me presionas y Trixie está harta, harta de sentir que te decepciona todo el tiempo…"._

-Oh, Trixie…-balbuceó, vidriándole los ojos…mientras gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos.

"…_¡Tú nunca amaste a mi madre, tú nunca amaste a Trixie! ¡Tú no amas a nadie ni a nada más que al apellido Lulamoon!"._

-¡Claro que te amo!- reventó y recién devolvió su abrazo, envolviéndola en sus brazos de golpe, inesperadamente, sorprendiéndola. -. Claro que te amo… ¡Eres mi hija!

-Padre…

-¡Dime "papá", "papi", como sea! Oh, mi Dios…- jadeó con una punzada de dolor en su corazón atravesándolo y las rodillas le fallaron, cayendo sobre ellas al piso y Trixie cayó con él pero Serverus en ningún momento la soltó, aferrándose a ella -. Mi niña…mi pequeña Trixie…lo siento tanto, perdóname… ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué nos hicimos? Trixie, Trixie…- balbuceó, acariciando su cabellera, sin importar desbaratarle el peinado, acunándola y Trixie se dejó consentir como niña en sus brazos y jadeó de llanto al sentir, al final, un calor emanando de su padre, abrazándose de su cuello.

Su amor, podía sentir su amor. Después de tanto tiempo de tenerlo encerrado, al fin sentía su amor.

-Tú… Tú… ¿me amas?- preguntó, incrédula.

-Por supuesto que sí…- se apresuró en decir -…pero no me extrañaría que tú no me amaras.

-Papá…- se apartó para verlo y se sonrió -. ¡Claro que te amo! ¡Aguanté todo, por tener tu amor! ¡Sólo quería eso! ¡Tu amor! Yo sólo quería…- y se inclinó a besarle la mejilla y su corazón saltó de ese único sentimiento de amor de hija. Volvió a besarlo, incrédula, si era un sueño, quería aprovecharlo y entregarle todo el amor que siempre quiso darle pero por el miedo, jamás se atrevió.

Le besó ambas mejillas, la frente, sus manos y Serverus sólo podía llorar conmovido, porque jamás había recibido tanto puro afecto de alguien y la veía como una niña entusiasmada en el cuerpo de una mujer ya, perdida en el entusiasmo, del alivio, de sentirse querida y de quererlo, pero todo lo hacía, sin parar de llorar hasta faltarle el aire, teniendo el rostro mezclado de lágrimas y maquillaje. El corazón de Serverus era hundido profundamente. Tanto de culpa, tristeza y conmoción. Podía ver cuánto dolor había provocado en ella, cuánto había sufrido, reprimido no sólo su personalidad, sino toda la muestra de amor y cariño. ¿Qué clase de padre había sido…? Sólo la clase que le enseñó el suyo. Pese el maltrato…su hija lo amaba. No tenía sentido, pero ahí estaba ella, deshaciéndose en lágrimas, besándolo y mostrando afecto. Serverus la detuvo y le levantó el rostro, acunándolo para secarle las lágrimas manchadas y la volvió a abrazar, consolándola, ya no más siendo consolado y le besó sobre su cabeza, en su frente, también entregándole su amor por primera vez y el calor de su cariño empezaba aliviar de a poco el repentino dolor de su corazón. Amaba a Trixie, en serio la quería, pero el orgullo y la vanidad habían sido tan fuerte…Nunca imaginó amar tanto a esa persona que estuvo casi veinte años en su vida y recién notarlo, recién dejarlo sentir. Había comprobado al fin algo más valioso que el dinero, que el linaje, que su apellido; su hija.

El clima londiense, frío y lluvioso, los envolvió por completo, mezclándose su llanto, sus disculpas, y un largo camino por recorrer para armar de nuevo su relación. En un momento, Serverus se quitó su saco y lo colocó sobre Trixie, arropándola, ya más calmada, dejando de abrazarlo para ser acunada enteramente de él, como si fuera un recién nacida.

-Si muero hoy…moriría feliz…- le murmuró Trixie, embriaga de conmoción y felicidad.

-¡No digas eso!- la regañó, ceñudo -. No digas eso, Trixie. Aún nos falta mucho…aún te necesito…

-Es un decir, papá…- lo calmó con una sonrisa. -. Gracias por amar a Trixie…aunque no haya sido perfecta como querías. Lo lamento.

-Trixie…- jadeó, besándole la frente y acariciando a un lado de su rostro -. Eres perfecta porque eres mi hija. Lamento haberme dado cuenta tarde…

-No, papá…aún no es tarde- cerró los ojos, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando el olor de la lluvia y empezando a tiritar del frío -. Estamos a tiempo…sólo…llévame a casa…y no vuelvas a dejar de amarme…por favor…- se oyó más bien como súplica y Serverus la apretó, de nuevo rompiendo en llanto.

El gran Serverus Lulamoon, llorando como niño, tendido en el suelo bajo la lluvia arruinando su traje caro, abrazando a su hija, como si fuese un juguete muy querido que encontró roto...porque no supo cuidar de él.

**…**

**Un capítulo corto a comparación de los otros, ¿eh?**

**Pero bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? De aquí nos vemos hasta el próximo miércoles, dejen review, gracias por todos sus comentarios y reacciones ;) y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	25. Y No Mires Atrás

**(AVISO: ESTE CAPITULO ES LO QUE SUCEDIÓ DURANTE LOS CAPITULOS DE TRIXIE. ES DECIR, QUE MIENTRAS SUCEDÍA LO DE TRIXIE Y LA CONTRAPARTE DE SUNSET SHIMMER, OCURRIÓ LO A CONTINUACIÓN EN EL RESTO DE PERSONAJES).**

**Y no mires atrás…**

Caminaba sin caminar. En realidad, sentía que alguien más era quien controlaba su cuerpo mientras atravesaba los pasillos de Canterlot High y las miradas absortas de sus compañeros la hacían sentir como si estuviese sola en un escenario oscuro y era enfocada por varias luces.

Los murmullos hormigueaban en las orejas y un sentimiento de vergüenza nacía en su pecho.

Suspiró, sintiéndose de nuevo en aquellos días después de que fue derrotada.

Cuando se acercaba a su casillero, Applejack ya estaba allí e iba de salida pero al verla, se detiene, sorprendida.

-¿Sunset?

-Lo sé, ni yo lo creo- exclamó con corta sonrisa mientras abría su candado.

-Debo preguntarlo- dijo saliéndosele una sonrisa -¿Qué te animó volver a clases?

Sunset parpadeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sólo…me levanté con ganas.

-Pues me alegra- sinceró expandiendo una sonrisa y mirándola con cariño.

Shimmer sacó su cuaderno y cerró el casillero, tratando de devolverle el gesto.

Caminaron juntas a clases, como siempre lo habían hecho cada mañana. Pero todo era tan extraño para Sunset. Se estaba cansando de sentirse extraña consigo misma.

Ahora que no podía sentir de la misma manera a su amiga y aunque pareciera indiferente, por dentro le dolía.

Algo así sucedía con alguien más.

-¡Buen día!- saludó Cherry abrazando a Mistery sorpresivamente de lado.

-¡Rayos, no hagas eso!- se quejó, rompiendo el abrazo, ceñuda.

-Ahm…- exclamó, curvando las cejas y apartándose -. Lo siento, Mentitas. No quise molestarte.

-Sí, lo sé…voy a clase- murmuró y continuó caminando.

-Ustedes no son las mismas.

Cherry se giró para ver a Brawly a pocos metros de ella, espectador de la escena.

-¿Se empieza a notar?- preguntó, cabizbaja.

Crash le había regalado mentas como para ser heredados a los nietos de Mistery, le había pagado el almuerzo, hasta le pasó un papel entre clases con un dibujo de ambas tocando sus respectivos instrumentos en son de chiste; pero en todas, Mistery apenas reaccionaba, o se limitaba a forzar una corta e insignificante sonrisa. Nada propio de ella.

El corazón de Cherry se sacudió de tristeza mientras se acercaba al también baterista.

-No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes- comentó el músico -. Le pregunté a Mistery cuando les diste las mentas pero ella no quiso decirlo. ¿Tú tampoco me dirás?

-Lo siento, guapo- suspiró -. Cometí una tontería en donde más le duele y rompí nuestro lazo…nuestra amistad, y aunque ella dijo que me perdonaba…sé que sigue dolida y no la culpo, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¡No puedo retroceder el tiempo!

-Creo que deben hablar de nuevo- aconsejó.

-Pero Mentitas está a la defensiva conmigo…

-Tendrás que arriesgarte si quieres recuperar a tu mejor amiga.

Cherry sintió los ojos vidriándoseles.

-¿Y…si no la recupero?

Brawly la miró conmovido con una corta sonrisa y abrió los brazos para invitarla a un abrazo. Cherry se sonrió aún triste y se acercó para recibirlo.

-Pues…la amistad tiene mucho lados, entre ellos uno frágil, Cherry. Si no tienes cuidado, puedes romper un fragmento importante y…tristemente no vuelve a ser la misma.

Cherry escondió su rostro sobre su fornido pecho con ojos caídos, misma expresión que mantenía Bonbon cuando caminaba por el pasillo y por cosas de la vida, frente suyo caminaba en dirección contraria Lyra de la mano con Bicmac.

Desde aquel día en la pizzería, ninguna de las dos se había dirigido la palabra. Aún compartían mesa en la Cafetería, pero el ambiente era tan tenso, que empezaba a afectar el ánimo de sus amigos.

Bonbon levantó sigilosamente la mirada hacia ella y Lyra hizo lo mismo desviando la suya a ella, pero apenas chocaron sus ojos, los dorados se expresaron fríos y molestos, con el rostro endurecido regresando su mirada en frente y pasando de largo a su lado.

"Auch…", jadeó Bonbon, sintiendo la aguja del rechazo en pleno centro del corazón.

…

Las demás Rainbooms también se mostraron asombradas cuando vieron a Applejack entrando al salón con Sunset Shimmer a su lado.

-Oh, me alegra verte, querida- sonrió Rarity.

-Gracias, Rarity- se limitó en decir mientras resistía un presionado abrazo de una entusiasta Pinkie Pie.

-Verás que te sentirás mejor si no estás encerrada en tu cuarto- comentó Rainbow Dash.

-Gracias, Rainbow.

-No te perdiste de mucho ayer. Te presto mis notas- ofreció Fluttershy mientras Sunset se sentaba frente a ella.

-Gracias, Fluttershy- repitió mecánicamente, como el resto de agradecimientos; lo que hizo intercambiar miradas entre sus amigas.

Sunset no parecía nada feliz y cómoda de nuevo en clases, pero ahí estaba, era lo que pensaban las demás, era algo. Quería de seguro retomar su rutina diaria y poner de su parte, como ellas les había aconsejado, entonces, ¿Sería buena idea anunciarle que no contaban con su magia por ahora?

Tras entrar en pánico anoche, las chicas trataron de relajarse, buscando alguna razón de que no podían transformarse, al menos ya no por la música. "¿Entonces?" dudó Rainbow Dash aún preocupada pero no recibió respuesta, porque ninguna sabía qué contestar. Sólo esperaban que no sucediera otro…"incidente" con Sunset y que Twilight llegara pronto para anunciarle la nueva problemática.

…

Twilight parpadeó lentamente.

Sus músculos estaban entumecidos, sentía la cabeza pesada y muy, muy cansada. Le hormigueaba el cuerno y su cuerpo se vencía para caer de nuevo, reclamando aún descanso.

No mostró asombro al despertar en el centro del bosque de Canterlot, rodeada de flora y fauna.

Se restregó un ojo mientras se esforzaba para levantarse y ver a metros suyos, de espaldas, a Moon White sentado frente a un riachuelo con un destello de su magia gris frente a él.

*Flashback*

"_Twilight golpeó la puerta de Moon White, más que lista para aprender el hechizo._

-_Llega tarde- le recriminó secamente el unicornio ceñudo mientras abría la puerta. -. Media hora exactamente._

_-Lo hice apropósito- se defendió -, para que tengas un poco más de tiempo para reposar._

_-Ajám- farfulló saliendo de la casa y cerró la puerta. Twilight dudó._

_-¿Por qué…?_

_-Necesitamos un lugar tranquilo y callado- avisó empezando a caminar mientras continuaba hablando, Twilight le siguió el paso enseguida –Este hechizo requiere de mucha concentración. Más de lo usual que se debe tener para alguno en general. Una sola distracción, pensamiento o desvío, y tendrá un fracaso seguro. Debo advertirle que siendo la primera vez en hacer este hechizo, su cuerpo puede reaccionar mal. Sea con vómitos, migrañas, irritación en los ojos, debilidad física, hasta fiebre._

_-Cielos…- murmuró entre sí, mirando el trote activo y firme del unicornio -. Veo que el descanso te sentó bien._

_-¡Concéntrese!- la regañó parando su andar y volteando con rapidez, haciendo a Twilight parar en seco -. Desde ahora evitemos hablar que no sea del hechizo. Repito: la concentración es la base de todo. El cimiento. La solidez. Si se rompe, se quiebra todo y no solo tardaremos más de una noche, sino días, semanas, meses, si no se concentra. No piense en nada que no sea del hechizo. En especial, no sienta nada._

_-¿Sentir?_

_-Cero emociones, cero sentimientos, cero pensamientos. En blanco. Sólo existe usted y nadie más que usted. ¿Puede hacerlo?_

_-Puedo hacerlo- afirmó sonriendo segura -. He pasado gran parte de mi vida leyendo, estudiando y practicando hechizos. ¡Podré con esto!_

_-Okey. Esa actitud quiero que se mantenga- cerró los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno, siendo iluminado él y Twilight para teletransportarse directo al corazón del bosque de Canterlot, en un prado rodeado de pinos y con la hermosa luna llena iluminándolos. -. Dígame, ¿Dónde se encuentra la magia?_

_Twilight abrió la boca pero Moon White la interrumpió._

_-No me diga en el cuerno- advirtió y la alicornio cerró la boca. -. Allí es donde se concentra y fluye, pero no se halla allí. _

_Twilight tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, pensando._

_-Perfecto- aprobó Moon White -. Concéntrense._

_El bosque se hallaba en completo silencio. Apenas se podía escuchar el sonido de las hojas danzar en las ramas por el viento. Alguno que otros pasos de animales silvestres, hasta las uñas de las ardillas que subían a los árboles._

_-Concéntrense- repitió._

_Twilight inhaló y exhaló, captando la atención y se concentró en bloquear los mínimos ruidos de su alrededor, enfocándose en sí misma. De a poco, iba encerrándose en ella. Aún percibía la presencia de Moon White y quiso rechazarla. Volvió a inhalar y exhalar, sacando el aire por la boca y de a poco, se selló de todo de su alrededor, percibiendo enteramente su única existencia y cómo delicadamente, su cuerpo se volvía muy sensorial, sintiendo algo, una característica sensación que normalmente sentía únicamente…en su cuerno._

_-La magia es una energía- habló, aún bloqueada en sí misma -. No está en un lugar en específico. Como energía que es, se mantiene activa y recorre nuestro cuerpo, como lo hace la sangre al circular en las venas, para concentrarse en nuestro cuerno y pueda fluir. Por eso mismo el cuerpo es afectado cuando haces uso de ella- abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de satisfacción del unicornio._

_-Va el primer diez- calificó"._

Con caminar lento, casi igual a como estuvo Moon White ayer, Twilight caminó hacia él para ver sus ojos cerrados, el cuerno iluminado con el que encerraba con su magia gris, el agua que tomó del riachuelo, concentrado en mantenerla encerrada y que esta no se riegue.

Era un ejercicio de rehabilitación. Algo así como para "ejercitar" la magia y se pueda hechizar rápido y mantener el hechizo el mayor tiempo posible. Es lo primero que te enseñan en la escuela, lo más básico, pero muy útil para cuando pasas el límite del uso de magia y te debilitas. Algo muy común en el unicornio de crin negra.

Twilight se sentó a su lado sin saludar, ya que se hallaba completamente concentrado y con la experiencia de anoche, sabía que sería inútil porque como ella lo hizo, se bloqueaba en sí mismo apartando su alrededor, concentrado en el movimiento de la magia circular por su cuerpo y fluir en su cuerno.

Además que se ponía de malas cuando era interrumpido.

Sin decir nada, Twilight empezó a hacer el ejercicio de rehabilitación también.

Lo necesitaba.

No se sentía tan agotada mental y físicamente en un hechizo desde que era potra e iniciaba sus clases de magia con Celestia.

…

-¿Y Sunset?- preguntó Pinkie Pie brincando por los pasillos con Rarity a su lado, acercándose al resto de sus amigas.

-No la he visto desde que salimos para la hora de gimnasia- respondió Rainbow Dash.

-Está muy rara, ¿no lo creen?- preguntó Fluttershy y las demás asintieron.

-¿Saben?- suspiró Rarity -. Creo que ya hay que decirle la verdad sobre la partida de Trixie.

-Caramelo, ¿Crees que es buena idea?- dudó un momento Applejack -. Digo, quién sabe cómo vaya a reaccionar. Está muy dolida.

-No sabemos realmente qué sucedió en el aeropuerto- recordó Rainbow Dash -. Ella no quiso hablarnos al respecto, por lo que nos hace pensar que fue algo duro.

-Lo sé pero…-pensó la modista -…la verdadera razón de su partida, no es más que una prueba de lealtad hacia su amistad, eligiendo la conveniencia de Sunset sobre la suya. Si sabemos cómo comunicárselo, ella podría escucharnos y saber esa verdad, podría animarla. De que Trixie realmente le importaba ella.

-¿Servirá arriesgarnos?- dudó Fluttershy -. No tenemos magia por ahora.

-Meditémoslo bien el resto de lo que queda el día, ¿bien?- propuso Applejack y el timbre sonó.

…

-Hola, Cherry.

Crash desprendió la mirada de su celular, en el que tenía abierto su reproductor y los audífonos puestos, para ver a Sunset Shimmer parada a su lado.

Cherry se había "ausentado" para la tercera hora de clases para ocultarse bajo las gradas de la cancha de fútbol.

-Hola, guapa- saludó, quitándose uno de los audífonos para escucharla mejor -. ¿Qué sucede?

-Tampoco estás de humor, ¿cierto?- exclamó agachándose para sentarse en el suelo junto a ella.

-Bueno…he tenido días mejores- suspiró cabizbaja, por lo de Mistery.

-Ya somos dos.

Cherry torció la boca, recordando el "asunto" de Sunset.

-Ya habrá mejores- le aseguró ofreciéndole una sonrisa y le sacudió amistosamente un hombro, pero Sunset seguía con aquel semblante serio y le compartió una mirada.

-Cherry...debo saber algo…

-Dime, guapa- y se quitó el otro audífono -. Soy toda oídos.

-¿Por qué no me odias?

-¿Qué, qué?- dudó, arrugando la frente.

-Eras una de mis víctimas frecuentes- se explicó con las cejas curvadas mirando hacia abajo. -. Tú deberías de odiarme. Te hice cosas muy malas y no me odias.

-Odiar…- repitió, asintiendo, pensativa -. No creo que sea esa palabra. Sino más bien te refieres por qué no estoy resentida contigo.

-Sí…tal vez…- la miró de reojo -. ¿Lo estás?

-Estoy resentida con Sweet Breeze- sonrió con confianza -. También con Stormy Crush. La tan sola idea de verlas algún día, por azar de la vida, me dan ganas de ¡BAM!- gritó escandalosamente al final abriendo lo brazos de golpe y Sunset respingó -. Sí, eso da ganas.

-¿De explotar?

-De hacerlas explotar…- aclaró la garganta -. Como sea, el punto es, que contigo no siento ganas de enredarte con granadas y dinamitas en un campo minado mientras como palomitas con las piernas alzadas a la mesa en una distancia prudente viendo mis víctimas desde un telescopio mientras preparan un misil a su dirección.

"¡Rayos!" pensó Sunset, impresionada con su plan tipo terrorista, "Se nota a leguas que es pareja de Bonbon". Ante la reacción de Sunset, Cherry tiró unas risas.

-Es chiste, Shimmer...¿O no?-bromeó, volviendo a reír.

-Eso es bueno…- le exclamó Shimmer, arrugando la frente -…creo… - dudó y sacudió la cabeza -. ¿Pero por qué no sientes eso por mí?

-Porque hiciste algo que ellas no hicieron- ensanchó la sonrisa -. Te disculpaste al borde de lágrimas sin ninguna gota de nervios, ni muestra de debilidad. Fuiste firme, valiente, sincera y aunque a veces saboreaba esos malos ratos…recordaba la disculpa, suspiraba y lo dejaba pasar.

-Oh…- miró al frente -. Pues gracias.

-De nada, guapa- dijo acomodándose a la pared y poniendo los brazos tras su cuello.

-Así que…sabes lo que es vivir con resentimiento…y el doble.

-¿Tú estás resentida? ¿Con quién? ¿Lo dices por Trixie?- preguntó para sacudir la cabeza y reprenderse al ver el repentino ceño fruncido y ojos duros de Sunset -. ¡Oh, estúpida Cherry!- bramó golpeándose la frente por su imprudencia -. Lo siento, Sunset. No quise…

-Está bien, Crash- exclamó secamente, endureciendo la barbilla -. Y yo no diría resentimiento…- desvió la mirada, con los ojos duros pero vidriaron de golpe -. Yo odio a Trixie.

Y Cherry tragó saliva, curvando las cejas, pensando qué decir…pero no supo qué decir…sólo…

"¡Estúpida, Cherry!", y volvió a golpearse la frente.

…

"_-Tú misma lo dijiste- dijo Moon White caminando junto Twilight entre el bosque. Ambos tenían iluminado la punta de su cuerno para improvisar una linterna -. La magia es una energía que recorre nuestro cuerpo, esperando ser controlada y que aprendemos a domarla, pero es algo así como el agua- se interrumpió, dando unos pasos más para llegar a un riachuelo. Se acercaron a la orilla y miraron sus reflejos en él, viendo su agua fluir sin parar -. Siempre está en movimiento. Por eso suele ser difícil aprender hechizos siendo novato o hasta tratar con nuevos, porque no debes frenar su circulación, sino más bien desviarla al recorrido que tú quieres, controlarla, exigir mayor su fuerza según la complicación del hechizo, hasta llevarla a tu cuerno y esta salga para obedecer lo que quieres hacer con ella, desde levitar, teletransportarte o aparecer objetos, etc. Estamos conectados a ella - apartó la mirada del riachuelo y la vio -. Usted más que nadie sabe eso. Ha enfrentado al devora magia, Tirek._

_-Tirek absorbía nuestra magia y nos dejaba muy débil. Pero si dices que estamos conectados a ella…_

_-Si…creo que los unicornios hubieron muerto uno por uno. Extinguido._

_Twilight curvó las cejas y Moon White le salpicó agua del riachuelo al rostro, haciéndola respingar._

_-¡Hey!_

_-Cero sentimientos. Cero emociones. Cero pensamientos- recordó. -. No es momento para angustiarse de algo que no sucedió. Ya pasó._

_-Bien. Bien- accedió ceñuda pasando sus cascos al rostro para secarse._

_-Regresando- exclamó aclarando la garganta -. Para ese día las princesas traspasaron su magia a usted._

_-Así es._

_-Vaya…- se desvió un momento -…eso debió ser demasiado difícil. Controlar no sólo la suya, sino la magia de tres más, de princesas ¡Magia de alicornio! Y pelear con ellas…Wow…_

_-¿Impresionado?- se quiso burlar._

_-Pues admito que sí. Es una pony muy hábil y poderosa para la magia. Así que tengo fe que podría aprender un simple hechizo de un unicornio dañado como yo._

_Twilight frunció el ceño._

_-Lamento desviarme…_

_-No se desvíe._

_-Lo sé pero…_

_-No se desvíe._

_-Moon White…_

_-Concentrase._

_-Sí pero me molesta…_

_Moon White gruñó pisando fuerte al suelo._

_-¡La base de todo, Princesa! Concentración. Cero sentimientos. Cero emociones. Cero pensamientos. No se moleste. No piense en otra cosa que no sea la clase- exclamó e ignoró, para continuar la clase -. Esa magia, al transportar las princesas en usted, fue energía pura la que salió de ellas. Descontrolada, como volver a ser potrillo sin entender cómo domarla, ¿cierto?_

_-Así es- apoyó Twilight resignada. Había olvidado lo terco que podría ser y retomó la clase también -. Al principio las cuatro magias combinabas tenían control sobre mí. No pude domarlas enseguida. Era como si chocaran entre sí dentro de mí, enloquecidas moviéndose en mi interior, haciendo respingar y dar espasmos involuntarios a mi cuerpo, como no me obedecían al querer un simple hechizo de teletransporte, llevándome a lugares que no quería o aceleraban mi velocidad en el vuelo._

_-Exacto. Es a lo que quiero llegar. Es lo que ese hechizo se diferencia del mío. La inestabilidad de magia pura y concentración de la energía, dejándola estática a su orden. Es por eso realmente importante concentrarse en su ser, en sólo usted, porque engloba todo lo que forma de usted para esta transportación, lo que le he repetido. Dígalos._

_-Concentración. Sentimientos. Emociones. Pensamientos._

_-La concentración es la base fuerte. Sentimientos, emociones; los pilares firmes, y los pensamientos; la punta, la cabecilla de todo. Por eso, lo haré yo- avisó -. Haré el hechizo para que entienda la importancia de todo el concepto que mencioné y por dónde quiero llegar con lo que hemos estado conversando"._

El salpicado y sonido del agua caer despertó del recuerdo a Twilight, cayéndole una gotas encima, no sólo desconcentrándola de aquella escena de anoche, sino también de la levitación del agua que mantenía e hizo caer de vuelta al riachuelo.

-Lo siento- exclamó Moon White -. Ya no resistí más tiempo y se rompió el hechizo.

-¿Cuánto hiciste?

-Unos 12 minutos.

-Nada mal.

-Sabe que no es mucho. Por cierto, buenos días, ¿Cómo se siente?

Y Twilight suspiró bajando los hombros.

-Agotada, molida, frágil. ¿En resumen? Horrible.

-Pues ahora ya sabe cómo me siento después de usar mi magia así que…Bienvenida a mi mundo.

-¡No quise…!

-Hey, relajase- sonrió -. Debería seguir descansando. No se esfuerce demasiado por ahora. Hágame caso, se lo dice un experto en eso.

-Oh, sobre eso- recordó arrugando la frente -. Anoche me interrumpiste cuando me molesté, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando dijiste estar impresionado por manejar la magia del alicornio de las tres princesas.

-Ehm, sí.

-Pues me molesté porque detesto que te dirijas a ti como "unicornio dañado".

-…- parpadeó, arrugando la frente -. Es lo que soy.

-Es lo que te has hecho creer.

-Si quiere no lo vuelvo decir frente usted, ¿Bien?

-No, no está bien y ya dije que me dijeras Twilight, háblame de "tú"- suspiró, recostándose y su cuerpo se lo agradeció -. Es frustrante que un unicornio tan talentoso como tú se menosprecie de esa manera- se quejó.

Y es que aún no podía salir de la impresión de lo que ese unicornio logró descubrir.

…

"_¿Podemos hablar?"_

Es lo que leía Flash Sentry en el mensaje de texto que recibió de Sunset Shimmer.

"_Claro, ¿Dónde estás?"_

Contestó el mensaje un poco intrigado. Sabía por lo que pasaba Sunset y se imaginaba que tendrían alguna charla respecto a eso o algo la molesta. Y él tenía que ver.

"_En el salón de música"_

Flash asintió para sí mismo al leer la contestación. Iba a guardar su celular al bolsillo cuando vuelve a vibrar.

"_Lleva tu guitarra"._ Advirtió.

Y la intriga lo carcomió aún más, porque se sintió en un DejáVu.

*Flashback*

"_El timbre sonó y la clase de Historia llegó a su fin._

_-Me saqué un seis- dijo Flash viendo su examen mientras salía con Sunset Shimmer del salón. _

_-Tal vez soy una mala influencia para ti- se sonrió de lado devorándolo con la mirada, agrandando sus ojos cyan y Flash se hundió en ellos, tragando fuertemente la saliva._

_-No, no lo creo._

_-Entonces soy un fuerte distractor para esa cabeza tuya- habló con suavidad y paró su andar para levantar un dedo índice hacia la frente del chico, concentrando sus ojos sobre los suyos -. O…- jugó, expandiendo su sonrisa y bajó el dedo, arrastrándolo por el largo de su cara hasta su pecho -…para tu corazón._

_Flash le sonrió y le apartó la mano, bajándola, pero la mantuvo atrapada con la suya._

_-Ambos- contestó él -. Creo que alguien tiene suerte._

_-Rayos…estás jodido, Sentry- exclamó mordiéndose el labio inferior y desenredó su mano de la suya para llevársela a la cadera -. Uno mismo construye su suerte. Tú mismo estás jodiendo tu cabeza y corazón._

_-¿Podría decir que suena extraño que una chica tan linda como tú use una palabra tan fea como esa?_

_-No soy esa clase de chica que piensas. No sé qué tipo soy- contestó, levantando sus manos hacia el frente de su chaqueta negra mostrando esa seguridad ruda en su rostro-. Por lo que no entiendo qué haces aquí conmigo. Eres buen chico, Sentry. Demasiado para mi gusto._

_-Podría ser malo sólo para ti- dijo bromeando._

_Pero Sunset se mostró muy satisfecha con lo que dijo, sonriéndose mientras asentía lentamente, aprobándolo. Mantuvo la mirada en él hasta darle la espalda moviendo su cabello hacia un lado y caminó con su andar de movimiento de cadera para ir a su siguiente clase, dejándolo atrás, atontado._

_La vio alejarse, y al tener ella su chaleco estirado hacia adelante, el chico no pudo evitar contemplar las ceñidas curvas de su cintura para terminar viendo la danza de sus caderas al moverse mientras caminaba y su falda naranja se movía a su ritmo._

_Le costó tragar saliva, literalmente, por lo que aquello le hizo volver en sí, sacudiendo la cabeza para caer en la realidad y le dio la espalda, para no abusar con esa mirada que le lanzó._

_Nunca había sentido lo que aquella chica la hacía sentir._

_Llevaban con ese juego de coqueteos hace días, desde una misma clase de Historia en el que escogió a Sunset Shimmer como pareja de trabajo tras que nadie se atrevió a escogerla._

_Flash sintió que al fin podía tragar saliva cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Lo sacó de la mochila y vio que era un mensaje de Sunset._

"_Nos vemos en el Rock And Cold a las siete". Leyó Sentry y se sonrió, emocionado. _

_Una cita, porque era una cita, ¿cierto? Normalmente sería el chico que haría la invitación pero…Sunset mismo lo dijo, no era cualquier tipo de chica. Era lo que le atraía de ella. Su seguridad ruda, su temperamento y carácter fuerte, la forma de mirarlo, de sonreírse para sí misma y para él, su forma de caminar, de posar, de hablar. Su cabello, su vestir, el contacto de su mano. Y estaba de más también su atractivo. Era hermosa. El color de sus ojos, tan claros y pacíficos, como el agua, como el cielo, pero que contrastaban con esa mirada dura y seductora dominante; su piel dorada, su figura. Cerró los ojos, atontando de nuevo. Todo en ella lo seducía. Lo que poco sabía y lo demasiado que ignoraba. Pero de algo que se sentía seguro, era que intuía que podía ser dulce, que no era lo que aparentaba ser. Había algo más en su interior y ese misterio que emanaba, sólo lo seducían aún más. "En serio estoy jodido" se dijo para sí desbaratándose la cabellera y cuando se movió para guardar su celular, este vuelve a vibrar para leer otro mensaje del mismo remitente. _

"_Lleva tu guitarra"._

_Más misterio. Más intriga, para terminar agradablemente sorprendido entre una atractiva chica de magnética y peculiar personalidad, razones suficientes para terminar enamorándose de la sombra y frágil luz que era Sunset Shimmer"._

Flash suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar aquel recuerdo y caminó hacia su casillero, donde mantenía guardada la guitarra.

Pasó de largo donde Mistery Mint tenía su casillero abierto sacando su mochila. La joven le lanzó una mirada cohibida, viéndolo alejarse. Suspiró, bajando las cejas.

-He visto muchas caras largas hoy- le dijo Brawly, vecino de casillero. -. En especial la tuya.

-Estoy bien- resopló, colgando su mochila en un hombro y cerrando la puerta de su casillero. -. O al menos eso pienso.

-Entonces estás pensando mal- exclamó y cerró su casillero para apegarse de lado en él y mirarla de frente -. Mistery, debes hablar con Cherry.

-No tengo nada qué decir- admitió -. No tengo nada qué decirle.

-Interesante- dijo, asintiendo, deduciendo -. Ya no te nace hablar con ella, ¿cierto?

Mistery arrugó la frente, sintiendo su corazón encogerse. Cerró los ojos, remojándose los labios y se pegó de lado a su casillero, tal como estaba Brawly. Miró el piso, luego a él y abrió la boca, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo- admitió, triste. -. Y me duele que sean así las cosas pero, ¿Cómo recuperar el lazo?

-Tal vez el tiempo lo dirá.

-¿Y si no me dice nada?

-Entonces dilo tú, Mistery.

-Es difícil y duele.

Mistery levantó sus ojos morados vidriosos hacia su amigo y se le cayó una lágrima.

-Mistery…- murmuró triste, sintiendo dolor por verla tan rota, a la siempre animada y dulce Mistery, quien siempre se la pasa cantando fragmentos de canciones improvisadamente y ofreciendo mentas a todo aquel que se encuentre por el paso, cosas que últimamente ya no hace.

Brawly levantó un brazo para posar una mano sobre su mejilla y secar con el pulgar la lágrima derramada. Mistery parpadeaba lento, mirándolo sin mirar, porque sólo podía ver a su mejor amiga sobre Flash Sentry, besándose.

-Me rompió el corazón, Brawly- habló con tristeza -. Cherry me rompió el corazón. Sigue roto. Un iluso corazón enamorado del mismo chico por tanto tiempo, pero que nunca se fijó en mí. Teniendo que mirarlo de lejos, con otra chica; la seductora y chica mala Sunset Shimmer, para después verlo mirando a otra; la perfecta y dulce Twilight Sparkle. Y rematar, después besando a mi mejor amiga; la relajada y sí, atractiva Cherry Crash. ¿Cómo competir con eso? No soy nada de lo que son ellas. Yo nunca obtengo nada. Nunca hay algo para mí- por último su voz se quebró y descompuso el rostro, rodándole más lágrimas frustradas -. Qué vergüenza…no me mires, Brawly- y se dio vuelta pero su amigo la atajó tomándola del antebrazo y la regresó a él, para abrazarla y consolarla.

-Sé lo que se siente, Mistery. A mí…siempre me gustó Cherry.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió mientras aún las lágrimas salían.

-Pues sí y ya sabes que no iba a corresponderme nunca. Lo que me sorprende es que haya besado a Flash- se encogió de hombros -. Flash me confió lo del beso. Como yo fui primero en encontrarme con Cherry aquel día, me dije: "Rayos…debí seguirla ese día en vez de ir a clases, ¡Así tal vez me hubiera besado a mí!"- se rió y Mistery sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.-. Pero…Cherry es un espejismo que se fue borrando, porque no puedo estancar a mi corazón en una persona que no me va a corresponder. Sería torturarlo y no darle oportunidad a alguien más que lo merezca- le sonrió y la apartó del abrazo para verla de frente -. ¿No crees que le vayas haciendo justicia al tuyo? Ánimo, Mint. Ya sanará, pero deja de torturarte.

-Rayos, Brawly, ¿De cuándo acá me sales tan sabio?- se burló sonriendo con sinceridad.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Tengo muchos encantos- le guiñó el ojo, divertido -. Y ser sabio es sólo uno de ellos. Pero no le digas a nadie, se supone que soy un rockero que primero actúa y después piensa.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…aunque no debería serlo- sonrió, secándose las últimas lágrimas -. Gracias, amigo.

-Para las que sea… ¿Qué dices si me ofreces unas mentas?- comentó de buen humor y Mistery elevó la sonrisa, asintiendo.

…

"_Moon White respiró hasta inflar su pecho y exhaló el aire por la boca. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y entonces, se bloqueó. Todo fue tan rápido, en un mínimo cerrar de ojos, que cuando Twilight vio su cuerno resplandecer fúlgidamente de color gris, se tuvo que levantar un casco para llevárselo a la frente ya que sus ojos encandilaban de la luz, pero los agrandó al ver como aquel mágico resplandor empezó a salir del cuerno y suavemente depositarse en el piso para tomar forma, apareciendo de abajo para arriba, primero las patas, el tronco, la cola y al final la cabeza._

_Twilight estaba petrificada, perpleja sin poder pestañear ni emitir ni un sonido, al ver la magia gris de Moon White tomar forma a su imagen y semejanza._

_Su cuerpo de carne y hueso quedó quieto donde estaba y abrió los ojos, que estaban iluminados de color gris al mismo tiempo que los ojos de la silueta mágica los abría también, relajando todo su cuerpo y miró a Twilight con una sonrisa._

_-¿Moon…White?- dudó, desconcertada aún._

_-Soy yo- habló la silueta y caminó hacia ella pero Twilight retrocedió, aun en shock. -. Hey, Princesa, soy Moon White, en serio- tranquilizó -. Sólo transporté el 80% de mi magia hacia afuera. El porcentaje restante está en mi cuerpo para mantener el hechizo._

_-E-entonces…lo que haces…- parpadeó, ahora más que asustada, admirada y caminó en círculos a su alrededor, mirándolo sólo transportas la magia. Le das forma, a tu imagen, y traspasas tu… concentración, sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos a él para poder actuar y hablar. Interactuar. _

_-Y obtiene su segundo diez- sonrió, calificando lo que interpretó._

_-Pe-pero… ¿Cómo? Yo… ¿Es posible?_

_-Bueno, si no lo fuera, no estaría hablando en mi forma mágica ahora, ¿no lo cree?- obvió levantando una ceja._

_-Si…pero…- habló, aún perdida del asombro, maravillada. Era Moon White, completamente fiel a su cuerpo, a sus gestos, movimientos y voz, con la diferencia que por ser su magia a su imagen, resplandecía y era gris. -¿Será posible que…?- se preguntó y levantó un casco hacia él._

_-Sí- contestó y levantó un casco, tocando el de Twilight._

_-¡Es tangible!- exclamó aún más maravillada. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado otro, expandiendo una lenta sonrisa -. Moon White…esto… es…_

_-¿Desquiciado? ¿Improbable? ¿Revolucionario?_

_-Hermoso…_

_El unicornio arrugó la frente levantando una ceja._

_-Interesante elección de palabra._

_-Por un simple hechizo como este- comentó Twilight apartando el casco sin poder evitar mirar su estado en magia -, ¡Es obvio que con razón las insistencias para que se comparta y seas reconocido como Hechicero!_

_-Concéntrese- farfulló._

_-Pero hablaremos de eso desp…_

_-Concéntrense- insistió, sobándose la sien, tratando de mantenerse paciente._

_-Bien- suspiró -. Entonces. Si traspasas tu esencia para que tu forma mágica tenga conciencia…- desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo petrificado de ojos brillantes._

_-Sí…se podría decir que es una desventaja- reconoció llevándose un casco en la barbilla -. El cuerpo queda completamente indefenso. Sin movilidad, sin conciencia, sin emociones. Por lo que debe estar en un lugar seguro o alguien esté pendiente de él mientras, se podría decir, yo no esté._

_-Ya veo. Pero dime, ¡Tengo tantas preguntas!_

_-Eso se nota- sonrió viéndola dar un par de saltos de emoción._

_-¿Qué te llevó a investigar sobre el traslado de magia? ¿Cómo fueron las primeras pruebas? ¿Qué consecuencias hubo? ¿Te sientes más fuerte o más débil? ¿Qué se siente estar en un cuerpo hecho de magia? ¿Qué si…?_

_-¡Wow, wow, pare su locomotora!- reaccionó con risas -. Entiendo su hambre de curiosidad pero creo que nos estamos desconcentrando- retomó la seriedad -. Este hechizo, como ya le advertí, requiere su total concentración y apagar emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos por las obvias razones que ve si quiere que su forma mágica tenga conciencia. _

_-Ahora sí me quedó más que claro._

_-Sí, bueno…-murmuró, arrugando la frente y retrocediendo -…ya deje de mirarme de esa manera…me inquieta…- le dijo al ver a Twilight con grandes ojos sin desprenderle la mirada._

_-¡No puedo! Eres magia pura, has hecho lo inimaginable y tan poco probable. Esto sin duda quedará como reliquia en la historia de la magia en Equestria y aún no puedo creer que te guardes un hechizo tan asombroso que…- se detuvo en seco al ser callada repentinamente por una mordaza que hizo aparecer Moon White._

_En lugar de sólo brillar su cuerno, era su cuerpo que resplandecía un poco más de lo ya estaba iluminado. Siendo totalmente magia, no era necesario que saliera directo del cuerno._

_-Ya se está apareciendo a su amiga "globitos"- comentó rodando los ojos -. Blablablá blablablá._

_-Es Pinkie Pie- corrigió una vez que se quitó la mordaza._

_-Ahora, cálmese para que se concentre en el hechizo. Yo volveré a mi cuerpo o sino nunca parará de parlotear- avisó y cerró los ojos, para que la forma mágica se disuelva y la magia sea absorbida del cuerno de vuelta al cuerpo original, que parpadeó varias veces hasta que la luz gris se apagaba de sus ojos y volvían a la normalidad al igual que recuperaba la movilidad. -. Bien- suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y camino de vuelta a Twilight -. Ahora le toca a usted"._

Twilight aún podía sentir la emoción de su hechizo a flor de piel, saliéndosele una débil sonrisa, aún bien cansada mientras Moon White miraba el movimiento del agua del riachuelo, callado ante el comentario final de Twilight, sobre el que se menospreciaba. Lanzó un suspiró y se puso en pie cerca de ella, iluminó su cuerno, apretando los ojos, ya algo débil, y la cubrió de su resplandor para teletransportar a ambos de vuelta a la casa, levitando a Twilight hacia las escaleras.

-Esto no es vergonzoso como dijiste…- dijo recordando cuando ella lo levitó a él cuando estaba en las mismas circunstancias y dibujó una sonrisa -…es divertido.

-Con tal de contradecirme puede decir eso y más- sonrió, llevándola a un cuarto de huéspedes y la puso sobre la cama, levitando la sábana para arroparla. -. Ahora sí, descanse. Sólo se siente así por ser la primera vez, como le dije. Ya después no tendrá que tolerar este problema. Si quiere vuelva a dormir. Yo preparé el desayuno.

-No…- balbuceó parpadeando lentamente -…estoy panqueques… ¡Digo! estoy despierta.

-Claro- dijo sarcástico rodando los ojos -. Pero buena idea. Haré panqueques. Descanse- despidió saliendo del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras suyo, cuando escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta de entrada. Agrandó los ojos, llevándose un casco a la frente -. Oh...rayos… ¡Lo olvidé!- se quejó y se teletransportó frente a la puerta y la abrió.

-_¡¿Quién quiere rollo de caneeeeeeela?!-_ cantó una unicornio azul moderado, ojos azules y de melena bicolor azul oscuro y gris. Su Cutie Mark era un reloj de arena y ella levitaba una canasta con el mencionado pan.

-¡Sshh!- la calló colocando un casco sobre su boca -. Minuette, lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para tus disques desayunos sorpresas avisándome con una invitación de una semana de anticipación.

-¡Siempre hay tiempo para los desayunos sorpresas!- comentó feliz -. Ayer le hice a Lemon Hearts ¡Y además no vine sola!- rió de emoción y acercó estirando su pata delantera a un unicornio gris, ojos verdes, de crin y cola color morado oscuro. Su Cutie Mark era un pergamino.

-¡Moon White!- saludó con emoción el tercer unicornio.

-¡Written Script!- exclamó emocionado también pero se calló apretando los labios entre sí levantando los ojos hacia el techo, recordando que alguien dormía arriba y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta en silencio -. Me alegra mucho verte, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Seis meses?

-Siete meses, dos semanas, cinco días.

-Al menos no fue el año completo que te recluiste para escribir ese dichoso libro. Al fin puedo verte la cara en vez de tu letra por cartas.

-Oye, oye, que la genialidad lleva sus sacrificios ¡Pero Hey!- sonrió ampliamente y levitó hacia él un libro de pasta café -. Aquí tienes como prometido. La primera copia que salió de la imprenta y dedicado. El libro saldrá oficialmente en dos meses y obvio que mis amigos están invitados como siempre, en primera fila, en su lanzamiento.

-¡Yay!- celebró Minuette abrazando a Written de lado.

Moon White sostuvo el libro con su magia y leyó la portada. "Y No Mires Atrás. De Written Script". Lo abrió y pasó un par de páginas para leer la dedicatoria. "Para mi amigo Moon White. Por extender mis perspectivas más allá de mi cabeza dura…no tanto como la suya, pero por eso nos entendemos".

El unicornio blanco torció los ojos y sonrió conmovido como agradecido mirando a Written.

-Eres un meloso.

-¿Eso es un "gracias por ser el mejor escritor de Canterlot y amigo de todos los tiempos conocido por todo pony de Equestria"?

-Neh- bromeó y con el libro lo golpeó amistosamente hacia un lado -. Pues gracias.

-¿Ahora sí podemos pasar?- preguntó Minuette irradiando energía de sus ojos azules y expandía la sonrisa.

-Oh…- recordó Moon White curvando las cejas -. No es buen momento, yo…tengo visitas.

-¡Por eso mejor aún! Traje suficientes rollos de…- hablaba Minuette.

-Lo siento, en serio. Estamos ocupados y fue repentino. Por ahora no es buen momento. Otro día será…

-Oye, oye…- le interrumpió Written con sonrisa suspicaz.

-Ya extrañaba tus "oye, oye".

-¿Visita? ¿No es buen momento? ¿Tan temprano por la mañana?- cuestionó y Moon White le levantó una ceja. -. ¿Quién se quedó a pasar la noche, eh?- preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante hasta topar su frente con la suya y hacerlo retroceder un paso.

-Por favor… ¿Es en serio?- farfulló y lo apartó con un casco -. No molestes o te regresaré a tu reclusión.

-Entonces quito la dedicatoria.

Moon White le frunció el ceño, enojado.

-Quítala- exclamó y levitó el libro de regreso a él para voltear y abrir la puerta.

-Terco, terco, terco Moon White- exclamó y levitó el libro de regreso a él. -. Aunque te insista no te convenceré. Está bien. No nos digas, a nosotros, tus amigos…- dramatizó con voz resentida.

-Ya, ya- le calmó Minuette acariciando su melena morada -. Sus razones tendrá- y miró a Moon White levitando la canasta en su dirección -. Conserva los rollos.

-No, Minuette, en serio…

-Insisto, yo sé por qué te lo digo- sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y Moon White arrugó la frente sin entender – y descuida, no estoy enojada.

-Yo sí- murmuró Written cruzándose de patas delantera.

-Salgamos a almorzar y contaré todo, ¿sí? Yo invito- propuso Moon White. Minuette celebró con aplausos pero Written seguía con mala cara, esperando. El unicornio blanco rodó los ojos -. Y gracias por ser el mejor escritor de Canterlot y amigo de todos los tiempos conocido por todo pony de Equestria.

-Oye, oye, no era neces… ¡Neh! Era necesario- rió y le dio un golpe amistoso sobre un hombro -. Bien. Pasaremos al mediodía. ¡Advierto! ¡Pido lo más caro del menú!

Moon White le levantó una ceja.

-Tú comerás el pan que viene gratis en la canastita.

-Tacaño.

-Pero es un buen pan- comentó Minuette con risas -. Ya vámonos, Written. Nos vemos más tarde- despidió a Moon White -, y ¡ah! Salúdame a Twilight de mi parte.

-Clar… ¿Qué?- dudó, agrandando los ojos. -. ¿Cómo…?

-¡Ajá!- encaró Written, de nuevo posándose sobre su frente y hacerlo retroceder -. ¡Sabía que tenías una yegua aquí! ¿Quién es Twilight?

-Ya sabes. Twilight Sparkle- dijo Minuette inocente y Written entumeció el rostro de la sorpresa.

-Una…princesa…- balbuceó para tomarlo y zamarrearlo -. ¡Pasaste la noche con una princesa! ¿Estoy recluido unos meses y pasa esto? ¡¿Y cómo estuvo?!

-¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Fuera!- se enojó y lo iluminó para hacerlo desaparecer.-. ¡Auch!- se quejó, acariciando su cuerno.

-Eh… ¿A dónde lo enviaste?- preguntó Minuette curvando las cejas.

_En una cabaña en las montañas nevadas cerca de Yakyakistán._

-¡MOON WHITE!- bramó Written Script abrazándose y tiritando del frío.

-Lo recluí de vuelta- se limitó en decirle Moon White sobándose la cabeza a causa del hechizo -. ¿Cómo sabías que Twilight Sparkle estaba aquí?

-Oh, pues fue a visitarme anoche y cuando se despedía, le pregunté adónde iba y me dijo que compartiría conocimientos de magia con un profesor de la Escuela a la que asistimos y como Twilight es de la que se desvela por estudios, le creí.

-Hay muchos docentes en la Escuela. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Porque eres el mejor profesor aunque te duela- sonrió -. Sigue en pie el almuerzo, ¿no?

-Sí, a ti sí. No veremos a Written hasta el ocaso. No sabe teletransportarse a largas distancias así que tendrá que coger el tren- y rió, disfrutando su obra.

-Pobre…

-Neh, lo merecía y estará bien. Gracias por los rollos, nos vemos después.

Cerró la puerta, dejó la canasta en el suelo y miró el libro. Suspiró.

-No. No volveré a mirar atrás.

…

_-"Ya que estamos siendo sinceras- habló Cherry Crash tras un largo silencio -. Me preocupa mi amigo. Me preocupa Flash._

_-¿Por qué?- dudó Sunset"._

_._

_._

Flash Sentry abrió la puerta y vio a Sunset Shimmer sentada en una silla. Tenía una guitarra eléctrica entre sus manos, afinando sus notas. A su lado, había una silla vacía.

-Sunset… ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Flash aún al pie de la puerta.

-Creo que nos confundimos de punto- exclamó, aún con la mirada en el instrumento para después levantarla hacia él -. Nuestra historia no quedó en un punto final. Ni aparte. Estamos en un punto seguido- y cerró los ojos, recordando cómo llegaron a esto.

*Flashback*

"_Cuando Flash llegó al Rock and Cold, un local conocido por sus presentaciones en vivo, había mucha gente amontonada. Ella sabía que había llegado, porque desde tras bambalina pudo reconocerlo. Miró hacia el escenario, sonriéndose de ver cómo Cherry Crash y Mistery Mint con otras dos más que no conocía pero que ignoraba, se preparaban en sus puestos para su presentación, sin imaginarse que ella se robaría el completo show._

_La banda se anunció para la presentación y empezaron a tocar. Sunset elevó su sonrisa. Se sabía la canción. Así que mientras tocaban el intro instrumental, ella se apareció en el escenario con tranquilo andar mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la lanzaba a un lado. Podía sentir el calor de mirada de la baterista, Cherry Crash, que empezó a golpear con más fuerza los tambores y platillos ante su intervención. Así como un gruñido y "Hey" de la bajista. Pero Sunset las ignoró, mirando fijo hacia quien sería vocalista y que también hacía rol de guitarrista; a Mistery Mint, quien la vio confundida y desconcertada, al igual que las demás de la banda, pero no podían parar en plena presentación, tanto por profesionalismo como el hecho que el dueño les pagaría por su participación. Sobre todas las cosas, el show debía continuar… por lo que Mistery se hizo a un lado cuando Sunset la apartó con un brazo y llevó sus labios al micrófono, empezando a cantar._

_-Si yo soy una mala persona y _

_No te gusto. _

_Bueno, entonces supongo que haré mi propio camino. _

_Es un círculo. _

_Un egoísta ciclo. _

_No puedo estimularte más._

_¿Dónde está tu martillo? _

_¿Y tu jurado? _

_¿Cuál es mi ofensa esta vez? _

_No eres un juez pero, _

_Si vas a juzgarme, _

_Bueno, senténciame en otra vida._

_El público, hasta el propio Flash Sentry, desconocían la furia que contenían las integrantes de la banda por la polizonte; se limitaban a contenerse y descargar su ira en los instrumentos, siendo las guitarras tocadas hasta sentir los dedos romperse entre las cuerdas y las baquetas al golpear los tambores y platillos parecían a punto de reventar, cargando mayor energía la canción, que más la voz y actuación ruda como seductora de Sunset, el público enloqueció, aplaudiendo, celebrando y admirando la voz y carisma rebelde y energética de la vocalista. En todo el rato que cantaba, sus ojos cyan estaban posados en Flash, que dado su momento, ella le guiñó el ojo, quitó el micrófono inalámbrico y se bajó del escenario, caminando en su dirección con aquel coqueto andar, con su cabello alocado por los movimientos de cabeza que hacía al cantar. Una vez frente a él, sin anunciar ni decir nada, le rodeó un brazo al cuello y detuvo su canto para besarlo entre el público e improvisación de la banda para alargar esa estrofa. El público enloqueció de emoción y excitación ante la escena, chiflando y tirando comentarios mientras Sunset se aferraba enredando sus brazos tras su cuello y se apegaba a él, siendo rodeada su cintura con sus brazos y el beso era fuerte, duro, muy dominante. Sunset se separó y se mordió el labio, engatusándolo como sabía hacerlo, con aquellas miradas y expresión coqueta. Porque era lo que había aprendido de este mundo. Los hombres son hombres, por muy "buen chico" que sea, como Flash Sentry, seguía siendo hombre y que con las hormonas en esa edad, una chica linda y seductora siempre se saldrá con la suya si sabe jugar bien las cartas, que las adulaciones, las palabras y un mínimo gesto rompiendo la línea invisible de a poco hasta atravesarla completa, podrían enganchar la atención; por eso lo trajo a un local de reunión de rockeros, por eso se robó la presentación de las chicas y cantar la energética canción, ser capaz de interrumpir el propio show para atravesar el público y besarlo con hambre, dominación, despertándole toda emoción y sabía que lo había conseguido, porque el dulce muchachito le había devuelto el beso de la misma intensa manera. "Todos son manipulables", pensó Sunset mientras tomaba Flash de la camisa y lo acercaba a ella, a centímetro de vuelta a su boca_

_-Lúcete para mí, Sentry- le susurró._

_Shimmer se llevaba el micrófono a la boca continuando la letra de la canción mientras halaba de la mano a Flash al escenario. Él tenía su guitarra colgada tras su espalda, que una vez en la tarima, la conectó, miró a Sunset fijo y empezó a tocar un solo con la misma melodía de la canción, luciéndose para ella. Sunset dejó de cantar para dejarlo robar la atención mientras tanto ella danzaba moviendo las caderas con los brazos hacia arriba, se reía y movía su cabellera de un lado a otro, disfrutando las miradas ácidas y enojadas de las integrantes y soltaba más carcajadas, disfrutando el siempre tener el control sobre los demás y salirse con la suya. Sentry estaba encorvado, sacando lo mejor de sí en el solo que el público levantaba las manos y los puños, idos de la fabulosa presentación. Sunset posó su espalda a la suya, haciéndose hacia atrás y apegándose a él cantando el resto de la canción que una vez concluyó, sentía el corazón agitado, caótico, no por Flash, sino por lo excitación de la adoración que recibía, los aplausos, el saborear una vez más, que no habría estorbos para ella, como para celebrarlo, volvió a besar a Flash y apenas abrió los ojos mientras lo besaba, vio de reojo a Mistery Mint, completamente lívida y que parpadeó varias veces antes de huir de donde estaba. Sunset cortó el beso para reírse profundamente, para sí. Otro motivo más para disfrutar la noche. No había mejor sonido como el crujido de un corazón roto._

_-¿De qué te ríes, Sunset?- le preguntó Flash, tomándole de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y verla._

_-De nada, Sentry- le sonrió sólo como ella sabe, enredando sus dedos en su cabello azul, acariciándolo -, sólo enséñame a tocar la guitarra como lo haces- dijo para acercar sus labios a su oído y murmurar: -. A cambio, yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas más_".

Dejó de afinar el instrumento mientras Flash se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

-¿Recuerdas aquella canción?- preguntó Sunset -. ¿"Tal vez te quise demasiado"?

Flash cerró los ojos, endureciendo la barbilla.

-Sí- contestó serio y devolviéndole la mirada.

Sunset apartó la mirada para mirar la guitarra, acomodar sus manos a ella y empezar a tocar una melodía. Tocó sola por un momento hasta que Flash le siguió con su guitarra y Sunset cantó:

-"_Sí, tal vez fue demasiado para alguien que conocía tan poco. _

_Sí, tal vez me dejé amordazar mientras me cegaba con tus ojos._

_Quise quererte sobre todas las cosas"._

_-"Aprendiendo a amar el misterio tras tu rostro atardecer- _continuó cantando Flash_._

_Fuiste demasiado para algo tan poco._

_Porque el error fue mío, _

_-"porque tal vez te quise demasiado"- _corearon ambos y Flash detuvo la tocada.

_-_¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó con mezclas de sentimientos agridulces.

_-_Porque fue la canción que sé que me dedicaste para una presentación en "Rock And Cold" después de…ya sabes…rompieras conmigo.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-Lo hago porque me doy cuenta cuánto te herí- contestó con rapidez, como escupiéndolo -. En ese entonces la canción no me importó ni me llegó, pero ahora, analizando las palabras…me dice que quisiste un misterio- suspiró -. Yo jugué contigo, te manipulé, a tu corazón y presioné el gatillo en él. Es algo grave lo que te hice.

-Ya te perdoné, Sunset. ¿Recuerdas? Lo dije en serio.

-Sí pero eso no quita el hecho que el efecto que causé en ti sigue molestándote, para futuras relaciones, como Twilight.

-Sunset…

-Hablé con Cherry y me dijo que estás confundido con tus sentimientos hacia Twilight porque tu corazón aún es receloso tras haberlo herido.

-¡Esa Cherry!

-No te molestes con ella- le interrumpió al verlo ceñudo -. Es tu amiga y se preocupa por ti- miró hacia un lado -. Twilight es todo lo que yo no fui y soy. Es inversa a mí. Es luz, esperanza- expandió la sonrisa -. Es una pony…persona…digna de admirar. Es el contraste de todo lo que soy y tal vez, eso te impactó de ella. Llegó a tu vida justo cuando lo necesitabas, cuando teníamos apenas un par de semanas siendo ex. Sé que por fuera te hacías el fuerte y llevar tu vida normal sin mostrar cuánto te había afectado. Pero desde su llegada…- suspiró, mirando el rostro pensativo de su amigo -. Es lo que necesitaba tu corazón, enfocarse para olvidar a la viuda negra de tu ex.

-Sunset no hables así.

-Pero es cierto, Sentry- sonrió -. No me defiendas, por favor, que en serio no lo merezco. Te manipulé, aproveché que eras nuevo hace poco y no me conocías del todo, porque no te habías topado conmigo aún hasta ese día en la clase de Historia y te ofreciste como pareja de trabajo- cerró los ojos, dolida -. Me defendiste frente a tus amigos cuando te advertían de mí. Pese caer en mis redes, no dejaste de ser un caballero conmigo. Pero entonces, tarde o temprano, tú mismo me viste amenazar y ser mala con ellos. Pero no rompiste conmigo enseguida porque…

-…decía que tenías una luz en tu interior…y que tal vez yo podría sacártelo- torció el gesto -. Pero no pude porque simplemente no me querías, así que era imposible que te cambiara el "amor". Me ofreciste e insististe tantas veces gobernar contigo la escuela.

-Pero fuiste firme. Te subestimé, Sentry. Mis encantos y seducción te engatusaron, pero no terminaron de corromperte y me hiciste el ultimátum. El poder o tú.

-"Sabes que no hay competencia", fue tu respuesta.

-"Entonces hasta aquí llego contigo", reaccionaste y rompiste conmigo.

-Y tú te diste vuelta, caminaste y no miraste atrás.

-Flash- suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza -. En serio, en serio lo lamento. Quisiera reparar lo que hice pero, ¿Cómo? No quiero que por mi culpa, tu corazón dude y confunda sentimientos. Necesito saber que puede sanar, que estarás bien porque eres bueno. Mereces ser querido y confíes en sus sentimientos y en los tuyos.

Sunset tenía las manos hechas puños sobre sus piernas, cuando sintió una mano ponerse sobre una. Abrió los ojos para ver la mano de Flash apretando la suya y al levantar la mirada, le vio una sonrisa agradecida y una expresión bonita en sus ojos azules.

-¿Ves? Esa es la luz que tanto deducía en tu interior. Lo veo desde tu reformación y comprobé que siempre tuve razón. No la vuelvas a esconder Sunset. No permitas que la oscuridad vuelva a opacarla.

-Es difícil, Flash- murmuró, vidriándole fuertemente los ojos.

-Pero tú eres fuerte.

-No te preocupes por mí- jadeó, mirando hacia un lado -. Nadie debe hacerlo.

-Tú no deberías preocuparte por mí- sonrió -. Mi corazón te perdona y dejará de torturarse tanto con el resentimiento que te tenía.

-Flash…- jadeó regresando la vista a él y se inclinó para abrazarlo derramándosele algunas lágrimas de alivio-. Lo siento.

-Lo sé- la consoló para después apartarla para que lo mirara -. Sunset… ¿Sabes lo que es amor?- y Sunset arrugó la frente, parpadeando varias veces -. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

…

**Así concluye este cap, la verdad me salió un tanto largo así que decidí cortarlo ahí…y qué cortada, ¿eh? Jajaja ok, ok, basta.**

**En sí jugué con distintos modos de reaccionar, o resentimiento, cuando has sido herido por alguien que estimabas mucho, cosa que se va ir desarrollando para estos caps.**

**Anotación: La canción que canta Sunset Shimmer es Ignorance de Paramore xD pero traduje la primera estrofa.**

**Muy bien, comenten, reacciones, dejen review, gracias por los fav y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores jejeje.**

**Lo que me recuerda…agradecer nuevamente al lector Orochivan por sus dibujos basados en el fic, ahora con escenas de Trixie :3 ¡Gracias en verdad! Interesados pueden revisar su cuenta en devianart. Asimismo al lector Bronislaw Ulianov por compartir y recomendar la historia en la Sección de Fanfic de la página de Bronies Chile. ¡Se les agradece de todo corazón! **

***Entretener con la lectura es una gran satisfacción y estos gestos y reviews realmente son un potencial energía para hacer todo el tiempo posible para traerles un nuevo cap semanalmente y prestar atención a detalles, y eso que estoy en exámenes ahora xD así que me hice el espacio para subirlo pero es todo un placer.**

**Les deseo una buena semana, coman frutas y verduras xD y…**

**Sunny Honey, fuera.**


	26. Tiempo de Ceder

_**Tiempo de Ceder**_

"_Moon White contemplaba el gesto de esfuerzo de Twilight, quien apretaba el rostro con el cuerno iluminado, esforzándose por concentrarse para lograr transportar su magia. _

_Y ese mismo era el problema._

_-Se esfuerza demasiado- habló el unicornio blanco -. Sólo debe…_

_-…concretarse- lo interrumpió con voz presionada -. Eso hago, ¡Eso hago!- exclamó acentuando su gesto. _

_Su cuerno se iluminó más, pero le hizo dar una punzada de dolor que le recorrió la cabeza entera. Abrió de golpe los ojos, jadeando del dolor, llevándose un casco a un lado de la cabeza y sacudirla levemente. Tomó aire y volvió a ponerse firme y cerrar los ojos, volviéndolo a intentar._

_-Pare- exclamó Moon White, colocando un casco en su cuerno, interrumpiendo el hechizo._

_-No, no voy a darme por vencida- refutó, abriendo los ojos y Moon White levantó una ceja y la señaló con un casco._

_-Sus ojos ya están irritados y debe dolerle la cabeza. Haga una pausa para descansar._

_-No…no puedo…- balbuceó -…el tiempo…corre…en mi contra…_

_-Su rostro…- murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y empezó a retroceder mientras contaba: -. Cinco…cuatro…_

_-¿Por qué…?- preguntaba hasta que sintió su rostro frío y su estómago revolverse._

_-…tres…dos…_

_Y Twilight le dio la espalda para arquear e hizo aparecer un balde para vomitar en él._

_-…uno…- murmuró torciendo un poco el gesto del asco -. ¿Lo ve? Necesita descansar. Ya su cuerpo no resiste._

_Twilight dejó salir un suspiro resignado y se tiró al césped, haciendo desaparecer el balde. Su cabeza le latía, le ardían los ojos y sentía que su cuerpo le hormigueaba. Tiró un bufido frustrado, ceñuda, y arrancó pedazos de césped mientras refunfuñaba con voz aguda._

_-¿Berrinche?- se divirtió Moon White trotando hacia ella -. ¿En serio? ¿La Princesa está berrinchuda?_

_Twilight se llevó un casco al cuerno, acentuando su ceño frunciendo y mirándolo con fastidio mientras él elevaba la sonrisa._

_-Definitivamente es mi Princesa favorita- exclamó más divertido y tiró unas risas -. Es tan…normal, simple e imperfecta, como cualquier pony._

_-¿Gracias?- dudó, relajando sólo un poco el rostro._

_-Sí…las demás son unas estiradas con complejo de superio..._

_-Moon White- habló con voz tiesa, como reprendiéndolo y él retrocedió la cabeza, sorprendido -. No sé qué problemas habrás tenido con ellas, o en especial con Celestia. Pero no te dirijas a ellas así. Al menos no frente a mí. Una fue mi maestra y a quien le debo donde he logrado llegar, la otra es una amiga admirable que atravesó difíciles momentos que superó y la otra fue mi muy estimada niñera que se convirtió en la felicidad de mi hermano, su esposa, mi cuñada, por ende, mi familia._

_Moon White se vio a leguas incomodado, miró hacia un lado, serio y endureciendo el rostro._

_-Lo siento- soltó, secamente._

_-Bien- respondió, descontenta por escuchar la disculpa tan vacía._

_-Entonces…- comentó y aclaró la garganta, retornado el tema principal y romper el incómodo momento mientras se acostaba frente a ella. Suspiró, tratando de cambiar los ánimos y habló con serenidad -. Princesa, piensa demasiado. Le dije que no debe hacerlo. No sentir nada, pero está muy frustrada. Llevamos tres horas y sólo ha alcanzado a tirar chispas. ¿Qué le molesta?_

_-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?- dudó -. Dijiste que…_

_-No nos desviaríamos ni hablar nada que no sea la clase- le interrumpió -. Pero si eso obstaculiza que aprenda el hechizo, hay que hacer excepciones. Dígame, ¿qué le molesta? ¿Qué siente y piensa cuando trata de concentrarse en el hechizo?_

_El disciplinado y terco maestro de hace horas fue reemplazado totalmente o más bien, dejó salir la otra parte de él, mostrándose más flexible y comprensivo. Tenía una corta pero suave sonrisa, como invitándola a soltarse. Como lo haría cualquiera de sus amigas por ayudarla._

_-Pienso…en que si no logro enseguida el hechizo temo que sea tarde- sinceró, curvando las cejas y bajó la mirada hacia el movimiento que hacía con sus patas jugando con las puntas del césped -. Tengo miedo de fallarle, de lo que puede suceder. De perderla. Cómo se sentirá ahora._

_-Nada de eso importa- exclamó comprensivo -. No le sirve de nada preocuparse por cosas que no sabe si sucederán. Está actuando para que no suceda y jugar a adivinar el futuro sólo obstaculizará no sólo aprender el hechizo, sino también su presente- suspiró -. Uno mismo ara su propio destino. Usted está haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que las cosas empeoren, pero no se deje dominar por las emociones y temores. Usted tiene que tener control. Ha enfrentado cosas muchísimas peores. Puede hacer frente a esa inseguridad. No se haga su enemigo, que será mil veces peor que los otros que ha enfrentado._

_-Es…irónico que hables de superar inseguridades cuando te dejas revolcar por las tuyas- comentó para sonreírle de lado -. Por eso te voy a demostrar que si yo, una pony normal, simple e imperfecta como cualquiera, como tú, puede hacerlo, entonces también tú, sólo es cuestión de poner de su parte. Pero en serio- se acomodó en el pasto -. Me recostaré un rato y verás, que en la próxima lo lograré"._

-Y lo lograste- se dijo Moon White a sí mismo con la mirada hacia el panqueque que se cocinaba en la sartén.

-Huele bien.

Moon White respingó y agrandó los ojos sorprendido a la vez que se daba vuelta violentamente, pero como tenía la sartén moviéndola con su magia, giró con todo y sartén que salió volando hacia Twilight que iluminó su cuerno para retenerla, teniédola a muy escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Lo siento! - se excusó el unicornio -. Pero me tomó desprevenido. Vivo solo y nunca nadie ha pasado aquí a dormir, entonces escuchar una voz repentinamente…

-Te olvidaste que estaba aquí, ¿eh?- preguntó levitando la sartén de vuelta hacia él.

-Por un momento- admitió, tomando la sartén. -. Puede sentarse. El desayuno ya está listo.

-Si soy sincera muero de hambre- exclamó de buen humor trotando hacia la mesa ya levantada con todo para desayunar. En serio le había sentado muy bien la larga siesta.

-Es común después de la pesada noche- miró a un lado -. Emmm, por eso anoche repetí el plato de sopa.

-Sí, Applejack es muy buena cocinera. Y eso que no has probado sus postres de manz… ¡Rollo de canelas!- se desconectó levitando un pan de la canasta que posaba sobre la mesa. -. ¡Justo ayer le comenté a una amiga que se me antojaban!

Y algo hizo clic en el unicornio.

-Con razón insistió…- se sonrió Moon White recordando a Minuette y su cómplice guiño.

-¿Ah?

-Los trajo una amiga mía…- dijo trotando a la mesa y se sentó -. Bueno, por lo que sé también es suya. Minuette.

-¡Oh! ¿También la conoces? ¿De dónde? Yo estudié con ella.

-Bueno. Ella tiene talento especial con las pociones- explicó mientras empezaban a servirse los panqueques -. Yo estaba sumergido en uno de mis investigaciones y necesitaba echarle una mirada a…algo…o más bien a alguien…- su voz dudó ante eso y Twilight masticó más lento al notarlo –y bueno- sacudió la cabeza recuperando su tono normal -, supe del talento de Minuette de hacer pociones para observar escenas del pasado por el acceso que tengo como maestro en los archivos de la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados. Es una pony…peculiar- se sonrió -. Y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos.

-Oh…sí…-recordó Twilight -…recuerdo que consiguió su Cutie Mark del reloj de arena durante la clase de pociones. Fue la primera en la clase en la materia y de conseguir hacer una poción sin problemas…-arrugó la frente -…yo estaba frustrada…no fue tan rápido para mí…

-A mí tampoco- sonrió -. Nuestro fuerte es la magia…por muy irónico se escuche de mi parte dado a mi condición.

-¿Y cómo lo descubriste?- preguntó curiosa sin percibir la barbilla tiesa de Moon White -. ¿Cómo conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?- siguió y Moon White dejó de masticar para mirar hacia arriba, incomodado, pero Twilight hablaba mientras no apartaba la mirada de su panqueque, por lo que no lo notó y siguió hablando -. La cual es muy curiosa…un eclipse solar semiparcial…he leído la leyenda sobre ese fenómeno, desconocido hasta por la propia Celestia, ya que se supone que es cuestión del movimiento de la luna hacia el sol, pero curiosamente, el único que se dio no fue obra de ella o de la princesa Luna y la leyenda está incompleta, es un fenómeno que…

-Lo sé- le cortó secamente –por eso es una de mis investigaciones sin concluir. Creí que…podría hacerlo, ya sabes, una Cutie Mark de un eclipse, obvia que podría hacer yo un eclipse y descubrir qué saco haciéndolo, pero…no puedo. No sé cómo y si lo supiera, no…soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ya sabes por qué- le cortó importancia pero se mostró frustrado -. ¿Cómo puede ser mi marca de destino la magia sino puedo usarla para potenciarla?

-Dado que involucra el sol y la luna, ¿Has hablado…?

-Sí, Twilight. Hablé de eso con Celestia. En ese entonces la Princesa Luna estaba exiliada así que sólo tenía a la Princesa del Día, que se encargaba también de traer la noche. Pero no fue de ayuda.

-¿Por eso no te llevas con ella?

-No, por otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Twilight…

-Soy la Princesa de la Amistad. Mi misión es ayudar conflictos de amistad y restablecer la armonía. Déjame ayudarte.

-Nunca fui amigo de la Princesa Celestia- sinceró -. Fuimos Princesa y súbdito. Nada más. Así que no hay amistad qué reparar allí.

Cada vez la vida de Moon White le intrigaba a Twilight. Ella confiaba en sus instintos, y estos le decían que hay algo que oculta el unicornio blanco, que le motiva a ayudarlo. Dijo que allí no había conflicto de amistad qué reparar… ¿Entonces dónde? Estaba segura que lo había y su deber como Princesa de Amistad la obligaba a no hacer de la vista gorda.

"No se puede confiar en la herida de un corazón resentido", le había dicho Celestia. Entonces sí, Moon White está resentido con alguien… ¿Pero qué tenía que ver el espejo con ese resentimiento? ¿Tenía que ver con el vistazo que dio en el pasado que lo hizo cambiar de voz y expresión en el rostro hace unos minutos? ¿El que sea desconfiado al compartir sus hechizos y muy bloqueado, difícil de leer?

El resentimiento era un sentimiento muy difícil de manejar, una herida profunda y el hecho que el unicornio era cerrado y terco, no facilitaba para nada sus intenciones de ayudar en este caso de amistad.

-Se ve frustrada- comentó Moon White terminando de masticar de su desayuno. -. Relájate, Twilight, ya sabes manejar el hechizo. De aquí puede ir directo al castillo de Celestia y enseñárselo a la Princesa Luna, sólo a ella, ¿Recuerda?

-Recuerdo- se limitó en decir para mirar a su panqueque y después esbozar una lenta sonrisa y tirar una risita.

-Emm, ¿Cuál es el chiste?- preguntó levando una ceja.

-Bueno…recién caigo en cuenta, que te dirigiste a mí por mi nombre, no por mi título.

-¿Ah?- dudó, arrugando la frente y escarbó en su cabeza para darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto -. Oh, es verdad…

-Ya te dije que está bien. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?

-¿Lo somos?- dudó.

-¿Y qué creías que éramos?

-Al igual que mi relación con Celestia; Usted una Princesa, y yo un súbdito, cumpliendo su promesa. Lo que me recuerda…- entrecerró los ojos -. Prometiste decirme toda la verdad tras enseñarte el hechizo.

-Lo sé y…

-Pero eso puede esperar- le interrumpió con sonrisa relajada –lo importante ahora es que termine de desayunar y vaya donde la Princesa Luna. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

-Entonces sí somos amigos- se confundió, arrugando la frente.

-Está a prueba.

-¿Qué?

-Que está a prueba- repitió -. No escojo amigos por escoger. Soy muy receloso.

-O desconfiado.

-Sí, lo soy y lo admito.

-Eres desconfiado, pero no conmigo.

El unicornio arrugó la frente.

-Eso no es cierto.

Twilight se rascó la cabeza.

-No tiene sentido. Por si no lo recuerdas, ayer dijiste confiar en mí, que hasta con mis amigas aliviamos tu carga con nuestra amistad al punto de no querer que nos marcháramos, dijiste que era tu princesa favorita y, ¡Me revelaste un hechizo tuyo! ¿Por qué ahora dices eso? ¿Entonces por qué no somos amigos ya?

-Son mis reglas- aclaró, también confundido por su lógica. Tenía razón…pero no iba a admitirlo -. Y debo… seguirlas.

-¿Quieres saber qué pienso?- preguntó -. Pues aunque te duela, nosotras te hicimos romper las reglas con nuestra amistad.

Moon White le levantó una ceja, serio.

-No es cierto.

-Moon White…

-Que no es cierto y punto. Se acabó.

Twilight tiró un resoplido seguido de un gruñido desesperado y frustrado.

-¡Por Celestia, qué terco eres ante algo tan obvio!- exclamó ceñuda. -. Es ridículo.

-¡Y tú tan insistente!

-¡Hasta me tuteas! ¿Lo ves?

-Pues ya no lo haré, Princesa- bramó ceñudo -. Tal vez haya sido el hecho que estaba descompuesto y esa tonta jaqueca que acepté enseñarle el hechizo y haya dicho lo que haya dicho porque…es decir… ¡Qué ridiculez más grande es decir amigo a alguien que apenas conociste ayer! No la conozca, ni a usted ni a sus amigas ni me conoce a mí.

Twilight lo contempló mientras Moon White le mantenía la mirada y ceño fruncido hasta que de a poco, fue relajando el rostro, dándose cuenta de su actuación y una vergüenza lo revolcó..

-Será mejor que me vaya, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Twilight.

-Me temo que sí.

-De acuerdo- aceptó bajándose de la mesa -. Gracias por la clase, por el desayuno.

-De nada- suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Y…Moon White…- lo llamó y él abrió los ojos -. Tal vez, al ser duro y exigente para aceptar la amistad de los demás y se te haya hecho fácil aceptar la nuestra, te confunde- le sonrió -. Y no estoy enojada. Volveré para cumplir mi promesa- y se teletransportó, desapareciendo.

Moon White suspiró, restregándose los ojos, odiándose.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener la razón?- se frustró para salírsele una sonrisa -. Princesa Sabelotodo…

_Poco rato después..._

-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamó Twilight entrando a la Sala de Tronos de Canterlot por un vitral abierto.

-¡Twilight!- saludó Celestia y con Luna, salieron de sus asientos para recibirla.

-¿Pudiste…?- preguntaba la Princesa de la Noche.

-¡Sí!- le interrumpió, muy sonriente galopando hacia ellas -. ¡Lo convencí y ya sé el hechizo! ¡Es increíblemente genial!

-¿Pero cómo?- se maravilló Celestia.

-Y tan rápido- admitió Luna, impresionada -. Ese corcel es irritablemente terco.

-Sólo seguí mi instinto y fui sincera- admitió Twilight.

-¿Sincera?- dudó Celestia -. ¿Qué tanto?

-Totalmente.

-Twilight…- dijo con voz impresionada -. ¿Tú…le contaste…?

-No, aún no. Estamos contrareloj y después se lo contaré. Ese fue el trato y yo se lo prometí.

-Pero Twilight, ¿Acaso olvidaste mis advertencias?- exclamó Celestia notoriamente preocupada.

-No, Princesa Celestia. No las he olvidado. Pero creo más en mis instintos y debí desobedecerla. Sé que puedo confiar en él para decirle la verdad. De contarle sobre el espejo.

Celestia frunció el ceño y se irguió, posándose con autoridad. Luna aclaró la garganta.

-Ehm, dejaré que hablen…pero no tarden…- dijo para expandir sus alas y volar fuera de la sala, dejándolas solas.

-Twilight…- habló Celestia, seria -. Yo por algo digo las cosas.

-Disculpe, Princesa- empezó, también posándose firme -. Pero sus recomendaciones no eran más que obstáculos muy difíciles de saltar si queríamos el hechizo, más que nada con un corcel tan terco y necio como él, y usted lo sabe.

-Y porque sé cómo es, te hice esas advertencias. Moon White tiene…

-…una herida de un corazón resentido… ¡Lo sé! ¿Pero que tiene qué ver con el espejo?

-Tiene que ver porque- relajó el rostro, tirando un suspiro, resignada -. Él era amigo de Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight dejó caer la quijada, patidifusa.

-¿Qué?- dejó escapar con un suspiro -. Es decir…por eso…- calló, pensativa –lo sabía….esa es la amistad que hay que remediar…- se asombró -. Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

-Porque te conozco, Twilight. Como Princesa de la Amistad, sentirás la obligación que tienes de sanar esa herida de Moon White provocada por Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Sunset hirió a Moon White? Un momento… ¿Ella sí tuvo un amigo? Pero creí…

-Es una historia demasiado larga que ni yo conozco del todo, Twilight. Pero lo que tienes que saber ahora, es que cuando Sunset Shimmer desapareció, ni apenas se dieron cuenta los estudiantes y si lo hicieron, no les importó, pero, pese la enemistad, Moon White fue el único unicornio que sintió su ausencia muy fuerte y venía a mí insistente a que le diga su paradero. No podía revelarle semejante secreto del portal, si ni yo misma sabía cómo funcionaba ni…que sería de Sunset. Pero él no desistió y logró sacarle información a un guardián que estuvo conmigo cuando atajé a Sunset en la biblioteca leyendo sobre el espejo y fue uno de los que fue atacado cuando ella saltó al espejo.

-¡Entonces Moon White conoce el espejo! ¿Entonces por qué…?

-Él hechizó al guardia, Twilight- le interrumpió y Twilight ablandó el rostro, sorprendida -. Así es. A esos extremos llegó. Lo forzó a hablar con un Hechizo de la Verdad y luego me acorraló con esa información- suspiró, con semblante sereno pero nostálgico -. Fue muy irresponsable al usar un hechizo que viola la voluntad de otro pony sin un verdadero justificante. Él…se vio muy preocupado pese que repetía que la odiaba. Estaba muy dolido, confundido. Muy herido. Sentí mucha lástima por él y sabía que actuaba como actuaba, era porque lo hacía cómo su corazón herido le dictaba. Yo le dije la verdad, que el espejo no podría abrirse después de mucho, mucho tiempo y viendo que era alguien que se dejaba guiar por el resentimiento y dolor, le dije que para entonces, habría cambiado a otra dimensión y no podría cruzar al que estaba Sunset.

-Le mintió.

-Lo hice por protegerlo a él de Sunset, y a Sunset de él- se explicó, curvando las cejas -. No me juzgues, Twilight. Pero ella estaba sedienta de poder, cegada de la ambición y fue…cruel con él. No quería que volviera a salir herido por ella de nuevo. Era un buen unicornio- sonrió -. Puedo recordar al joven unicornio bufón pero con hambre de conocimiento galopar en los pasillos de la Escuela. Era muy risueño, extrovertido, optimista y bromista, pero…- cambió el gesto por uno más triste -. Ese unicornio murió…al mismo tiempo que Sunset Shimmer cambió, o más bien, reveló su verdadera forma. Yo traté de ayudarlo, tratar de devolverle su esencia pero él no quería ser ayudado. Al menos no por mí.

-Princesa…- habló Twilight apegándose a ella y le acarició a un lado con su cabeza. Celestia sonrió y bajó la cabeza para devolver el gesto -. No la juzgo. Creo que no sabría qué hacer en su posición tampoco. Si siendo cómo era Sunset antes…puedo imaginar lo duro que debió ser perder de a poco a una amiga y de esa forma.

-Pero ahora prometiste revelarle la verdad. Y en esa verdad está Sunset- suspiró, levantando la cabeza -. Quién sabe cómo lo tomará. Tal vez querrá cruzar. Definitivamente querrá hacerlo, Twilight. ¿Qué harás entonces?

-Protegerlo- aseguró y levantó los ojos hacia ella, decidida -. Y sanaré esa herida. Usted confíe en mí.

-Siempre lo he hecho, Twilight- levantó una pata delantera para rodearla -. Y esta no será la excepción.

Par de minutos después, Luna era conducida por Twilight al hermoso y pacífico jardín del castillo.

-¿Por qué me llevas aquí?- preguntó Luna mirando cómo un conejo saltaba cerca de sus cascos.

-Porque aquí no hay nadie y podrá concentrarse lo suficiente para emplear el hechizo, pero eso sí, debo advertirle que por ser la primera vez, puede tener migrañas, fiebre, irritación de ojos, vomitar, debilidad física y…

-¡Rayos! ¿Voy a morir?

-No, no- rió Twilight pero luego se detuvo -. Bueno…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es broma -sonrió para inhalar y exhalar -. Primero lo haré yo y le explicaré cómo funciona- avisó para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse…sin evitar sentir su piel erizarse de la emoción de la primera vez que lo logró.

*Flashback*

"_-Vamos…usted puede._

_-¿Moon White?- dudó la alicornio en algún lado de su mente._

_-Puede con esto. Sé que puede hacerlo. Sólo concentre la magia, usted la ordena, no a ella usted. Dómela. No presione._

_-Domarla…No presionarla…tal vez es eso lo que estoy haciendo mal…- pensó para sí y se relajó._

_Al hacerlo, sintió que se desprendía de algo. La tenía que sostener delicadamente y poco a poco, la dirigió fuera de su cuerno, concentrando cierta parte de la magia y visualizando su cuerpo a la vez que sentía todo fluyendo con tal delicadeza, pero a la vez que lo hacía, que tenía control de la magia, perdía el de su cuerpo, y una pata flaqueaba, o su lomo se iba abajo, pero retenía el flujo y trataba de acomodarse de nuevo, equilibrándose. Continuó y continuó y continuó y…_

_-¡Pare, es suficiente!_

_Twilight aspiró del susto a la vez que abría los ojos._

_-¡Moon White!- se quejó, ceñuda y miró al unicornio -. ¡Me interrumpiste!_

_-Princesa…_

_-¡Estaba por lograrlo! ¡Pude sentirlo! Estaba…_

_-¡Lo hizo!_

_-No interru…¿Qué?_

_-¡Que lo logró!- celebró, sonriendo con sincera emoción. -. ¡Está en su estado pura en magia!_

_Twilight, incrédula, levantó un casco y esbozó una enorme sonrisa de la emoción al ver su pata brillante y purpura, el color de su magia, para después voltear y ver su cuerpo de carne y hueso ahí, tras ella petrificado con los ojos abiertos e iluminados._

_-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- celebró dando brincos y golpeaba sus cascos entre sí pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que Moon White la contemplaba divertido, ocultando su sonrisa con un casco._

_-No se detenga, ¡Es algo que celebrar!- comentó y cerró los ojos, para que un momento, él también pasara a transportar su magia y tome su forma e imagen. -. Ahora quiero mostrarle algo. ¡Sígame!- y corrió._

_-¿Qué, ah? ¡Ya voy!- y corrió tras él._

_Pero al correr…sabía porque la obligó hacerlo. Los destellos de su magia se quedaban flotando a su alrededor, dejando caminos brillantes purpuras tras de ella. Twilight se sonrió y regresó su mirada en frente, viendo que lo mismo ocurría con Moon White, siendo rodeado de destellos grises. Sus colores se mezclaban al final del camino y dejaban ciertamente iluminado la senda del bosque. Además, Twilight sentía que sus patas eran mucho más fuertes y que tenía energía de sobra para seguir corriendo, si era posible, hasta que Celestia haga salir el sol. Estaba demasiado maravillada, sonriéndose, concentrada a esta sensación que estando en su estado en magia la hacía sentir más fuerte. Más poderosa. Más libre. Literal, se sentía flotar en nubes…y sabía cómo era eso ya que podía hacerlo. Seguía por donde Moon White la hacía correr hasta que empezó a ver puntos luminosos azules y al Moon White pausar la carrera, ella hizo lo mismo para trotar y prestar atención que lo que veía era…_

_-¡Twittermites!- exclamó retrocediendo, viendo los insectos de cuerpo redondo gris azulado, ojos grandes purpura, alas fibrosas de antenas brillantes y aguijones en forma de perno-relámpago azul._

_-¡Shhhh!- la chitó, ceñudo. -. No haga ruidos ni movimientos bruscos._

_-Pero nos dispararán pernos de electricidad._

_-Princesa…somos estado en magia. Sólo sentiremos un cosquilleo si se atreven- y levantó un casco hacia uno y este disparó un perno pero Moon White ni se inmutó. -. Ahora, sígame._

_-Pero antes, ¿Por qué dijiste "cuidado" cuando transportaba la magia hacia afuera?_

_-Porque si la transporta toda, no podrá mantener el hechizo y se iba deshacer. _

_-Ah…_

_Ambos caminaban haciendo a un lado las ramas y hojas, alejándose de las sendas que los propios pasos de los ponies construían, entonces, Twilight levantó la mirada al encontrarse en otro prado, en el que no podía ni verse el cielo por la enorme cantidad de twittermites sobrevolándolo. Todos juntos, apegados unos otros, hacían su propio techo luminoso, tirando pernos de electricidad que sólo hacían que el color azul brillante se encendiera más sobre sus cabezas._

_-Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó, asombrada sin apartar la vista hacia arriba._

_-Cada cierto tiempo, la "familia" se reúne, por así decirlo- explicó, contemplando las criaturas. -. E intercambian pernos de electricidad. Algo así como un reencuentro tras irse en diferentes partes de Equestria._

_-Vaya…es muy hermoso…-musitó contemplando el brillante color azul y los pernos de electricidad encendiéndose sobre sus cabezas, pero respingó ante un cosquilleo, para comprobar que un Twittermites le había picado en un hombro, pero como dijo Moon White, no dolió.-. ¿Por qué me traes aquí?_

_-No lo sé- sinceró, encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de las criaturas -. Creo que es un regalo._

_-¿Regalo?_

_-Por ser paciente, buena alumna, felicitaciones por aprender el hechizo- suspiró -. Y también como disculpa. Ya sabe, por todo, por mi terquedad y…lo que dije sobre las princesas- desprendió la mirada de arriba y la miró -. Fue muy cretino y descortés de mi parte. En serio lo lamento._

_-En verdad lo agradezco- respondió devolviéndole la mirada y una sincera sonrisa -. Tienes un buen corazón. No tienes que ser tan desconfiado y duro con los demás. No parece propio de ti._

_-Lo sé…pero es un viejo hábito._

_-Uno malo, dirás._

_-Pero usted no entendería- suspiró, regresando su mirada al panorama luminoso._

_-Si no me lo dices, ¿Cómo lo sabrías?_

_Y él se encogió de hombros, queriendo cortar importancia. Pero sólo comprobó que ella tenía la razón, porque se ensimismó y la mirada ya no estaba más hacia los Twittermites, sino en algún otro lado, lejos de aquí. Y Twilight lo dejó. Había visto esa misma mirada en alguien más…"._

"En Sunset" pensó mientras Luna contemplaba el estado puro de magia en Twilight, disparando preguntas, algunas mismas de las que había hecho la propia Twilight en su momento, pese que la Princesa de la Noche ya lo había visto en los sueños de Moon White, verlo de cerca fue más emocionante e intrigante. Pero Twilight se quedó pensando en cómo ayudar a Moon White con Sunset Shimmer, si sería buen momento. Aún no podía salir del asombro de que ambos unicornios se conocieron, estudiaron juntos y eran ¿amigos?…bueno, eso parece, aunque después la herida del corazón creció en el unicornio. Una muy difícil de curar. El resentimiento.

Ahora podría entender en parte la personalidad del unicornio.

Y ahora más que nunca, quería ayudarlo, porque además, involucraba a una de sus amigas. Y sí, saber el pasado de ella.

…

_-"Sunset… ¿Sabes lo que es amor?- le había preguntado Flash -. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?_

_Y Sunset se irguió, repentinamente seria._

_-Alguien como yo…no puede darse ese lujo- contestó._

_-Pero eso no evita sentir algo por alguien._

_-Mantengo lo que digo._

_-Pero no contesta mi pregunta._

_-Pues entonces lo siento, Flash- y él torció la boca._

_-No sólo mi corazón debe dejar de torturarse y dejar querer y quererse._

_-Nadie puede quererme, Flash- miró hacia un lado -. Yo no puedo querer ni ser querida, por nadie._

_Y el timbre de la siguiente clase los interrumpió"._

.

.

.

Sunset Shimmer despertó como si estuviera en automático.

Era sábado y apenas las siete de la mañana.

Asimismo mecanizada, se levantó, se cambió de ropa, tomó dinero y salió de la casa.

Dentro del bus, miraba distraída las calles, recordando la vigilancia de Sonata y su intento de ambientar con su energía positiva. Sunset frunció el ceño, recordando que ella tenía control de su transformación, limitándose a relajarse y cerrar los ojos para que su cabello creciera y se entorne del color de sus ojos, le aparecieran las orejas de pony y sus alas traslúcidas azul claro brotaron delicadamente. Parecía un hada y se veía fantasiosamente adorable y hermosa, sin perder ese encanto de sirena que hacía a los demás admirar su belleza…

Sunset crispó el gesto y se puso en pie al detenerse el bus en su parada.

Caminó un par de cuadras con las manos en el bolsillo, encogiendo los hombros porque ya corría mucha brisa fría. Esperaba no encontrarse con la lluvia. Entró a un restaurante. Había algunas personas desayunando ya.

Sunset se sentó en una mesa y enseguida se acercó un joven a estirarle el menú.

-Bienvenida a "Torre Alta", Señorita- saludó con amabilidad y sonriente el joven de pelo rojo al igual que sus ojos y piel crema. Sunset le devolvió la sonrisa, disculpándose.

-Perdón, pero, ¿Podría atenderme el mesero de allá?- preguntó, señalando a uno que terminaba de atender una mesa.

-Ahm, claro- respondió y se dio vuelta hacia el señalado, para tomar velocidad y golpearlo tras la espalda, emocionado -. ¡Suertudo!

-¿Ah?- se volteó.

-Una chica… ¡Una chica quiere que tú personalmente la atiendas! ¡Y es preciosa!

El chico entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo.

-¿Sabes…? Es demasiado temprano como para que me hagas esas bromas, ¿sí?

-¡No te miento!- insistió y le rodeó los hombros ubicándolo donde estaba Sunset Shimmer -. Ve, mírala tú mismo.

Sunset vio la escena y elevó la sonrisa divertida, saludándolo con una mano.

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!- exclamó el otro.

-¿Sunset?- dudó el chico, que era Thunderlane.

-Madrugando un sábado, ¿Eh?- exclamó Sunset mientras Thunderlane se acercaba. -. Ser el hijo del dueño no te salva del trabajo.

-Bueno…era esto o el turno nocturno cuando hay más trabajo- se encogió de hombros -, nunca antes habías venido aquí.

-Por eso mismo vine- le sonrió -. ¿Qué me recomiendas para desayunar?

Thunderlane miró su cabello.

-El tocino.

Y ella le frunció el ceño, captando la referencia.

-Eres un tonto.

-Sí, lo sé- se excusó, avergonzado, sacudiendo la cabeza -. El tocino viene acompañado con huevo revuelto, pan tostado y…

-¿Te gusta mucho, no?- le interrumpió y él arrugó la frente -. Applejack. Te gusta mucho.

El chico abrió la boca parpadeando y de a poco, sus mejillas se entornaron de un color rojo suave. Sunset se sonrió.

-Tráeme ese desayuno y trae también tu presencia.

Siendo el hijo del dueño, Thunderlane podía darse ese pequeño lujo, pero igual pidió a su compañero cubrirlo por un rato y a cambio podría irse una hora antes para cubrir él, parte de su turno.

-¿Por qué…dijiste lo que dijiste?- le preguntó el joven mientras la veía comer.

-Pues porque no me coqueteaste- parpadeó -. Se sintió raro que me trataras con indiferencia.

-Uhm, ¿lo siento?- dudó.

-No te disculpes. Me alegra mucho que hayas perdido el interés por mí para enfocarte enteramente en una persona- bebió un poco de su jugo y lo miró -. Lo vi el otro día en SugarCube Corner, la manera en que la miraste y tu sonrisa…me intriga, ¿Qué te hizo decidir definitivamente en Applejack?- se rió -. Y no es que te esté reclamando sólo que…quiero asegurarme de que seas la persona correcta para ella.

-¿Por qué?

Sunset aspiró con fuerza y dejó exhalar con suavidad con la vista hacia su desayuno.

-Porque…alguna vez fue una amiga muy cercana, en quien confiar ciegamente y…aunque nuestra relación no es la mejor, con la de ella y las demás, merece ser feliz y quiero asegurarme que no sea una tonta atracción, que la terminarás usando, partiendo el corazón y la tan sola idea…- se sacudió, enojada -. No lo hagas, Thunderlane- le advirtió, ceñuda -. Eres un tonto, pero eres bueno. Pero quiero estar segura.

-Sunset…Como ambas siempre andaban juntas, me fijé en ambas- sinceró -. No sé, se oye tonto, pero las dos me cautivaron pese ser diferentes, sin embargo, cada que lanzaba una moneda, salía Applejack. La molestaba a ella más seguido…porque siempre terminaba sonriéndose y me gustaba hacerla sonreír. Y cuando me besó…

-¿Cómo?- exclamó sorprendida agrandando los ojos y Thunderlane levantó las cejas.

-¡Oh, rayos! Se me salió, ¡No le digas que te dije o me terminará por matar! ¿Has visto lo fuerte que es?- suavizó una sonrisa -. Seee… es fuerte…- se perdió un momento.

-Bueno, bueno- se sonrió -. Se besaron… ¿Y ella te besó?- él asintió -. No me sorprende. Es verdad lo que dices. Ella siempre se sonríe cuando estás con ella. Si no te has dado cuenta y creo que ella tampoco, te ha coqueteado.

-¡¿Cómo?!- fue su turno de sorprenderse agrandando los ojos y Sunset se rió.

-Las mujeres trabajamos con el lenguaje corporal. He podido darme cuenta en las veces que los he visto, que ella te mira fijo y su rostro se relaja, te sonríe diferente, de lado. Applejack no sonríe de lado con nadie, muy poco, me consta, pero lo hace especialmente contigo. Se llevaba las manos a la cadera y te guiñaba el ojo. Se ve muy divertida y de buen humor con tus tonterías. Además ese día en el SugarCube Corner se veía inquieta por lo que sea que dijiste porque se siente diferente cuando está contigo y no sabe cómo manejarlo ¿Entiendes por dónde voy?

-No.

Y Sunset bajó las cejas, golpeándose una mano en la frente, frustrada.

-Eres tonto, Thunderlane. No sé por qué le gustas a Applejack.

-¡¿Le gusto a Applejack?!- exclamó, asombrado y casi brincando de la silla.

-Insisto, eres un tonto.

-¿Le gusto? Pero nunca…yo…ella…tú…

-No viste las señales.

-¿Qué señales?

-¡Las que te acabo de decir, Thunderlane!- se irritó.

-Oooohhh.

-¿Ves? Esa actitud tuya es lo que le gusta de ti, la divierte…a mí sólo me desespera.

-La divierte…- repitió y recordó lo que la vaquera le había dicho tras su conversación atrapados en el baño:

"…_Sólo la chica indicada sabrá lo afortunada que será con alguien que la haga reír todo el tiempo y tenga momentos, como estos, en el que podrá saber que estarás con ella cuando más lo necesite…"._

Pero antes de eso, le había dicho:

"…_Bueno, en realidad sí, sí eres un tonto. Pero un tonto buen amigo y genial que me hace reír con sus tonterías- suavizó la mirada y la sonrisa -. El único chico que me hace reír. También eres lindo, a tu estilo"._

Thunderlane suavizó una sonrisa. Applejack no se había dado cuenta que gustaba de él y esa noche, obligados a estar solos y hablar con honestidad, ese sentimiento desapercibido por ella tomó control del momento e hizo que lo besara. Y él, también se había dado cuenta, al dejarse ser él mismo y abandonar su rol de seductor. Pero el encantamiento duró poco en ella, de seguro la asustó y le hizo decir lo que dijo, echando la culpa su vulnerabilidad por haber estado peleada con Sunset.

El joven miró a Sunset masticar de su plato, contemplándolo.

-La quiero- se limitó en decirle y las dos palabras salieron tan naturales, tan honestas y dulces, que obligó a Sunset a dejar masticar y mirarlo -. Cuando hablamos encerrados en el baño, charlando, como los dos únicos en el mundo…me sentí en nubes, tan relajado y cómodo a su lado, y cuando me besó, no hubo duda, no hubo nada y reconocí la diferencia de lo que sentía por ella y por ti. Siempre fue Applejack y tampoco lo vi venir, hasta ese momento. Los dos nos dimos cuenta en ese momento, pero creo que a ella le cuesta trabajo aún reconocerlo.

-Bien- aceptó -. Es terca. Así que sé paciente con ella- le sonrió -. -Gracias por el desayuno- y lanzó un billete sobre la mesa mientras se puso de pie -. Quédate con el cambio.

-¿Acaso me estás dando tu bendición?

-Tómalo como quieras- exclamó con un suspiro -. Pero sería muy tonto que dos personas que se gustan desaprovechen estar juntos porque nadie cede.

…

-Entonces yo me encargaré de conseguir la máquina de espuma mientras tú contratas las luces- concluyó Pinkie Pie anotando en su libreta los quehaceres para el baile de fin de semestre, a una semana exacta de realizarse.

-Ajám.

Pinkie levantó su mirada, viendo la distraída y desanimada cara de Cheese Sandwich terminando de anotar en su cuaderno lo dictado a la vez que con la otra mano comía de su helado con papas fritas, tradición de ambos de ir cada fin de semana a comer su…peculiar postre.

Desde que se conocieron un día antes del Baile de Otoño, era innegable el repentino y fuerte lazo que anudaron, haciendo sus salidas para comer aquel postre o encontrándose repentinamente en el lugar que menos esperas por la escuela, como Pinkie Pie saliendo de su gaveta de los vestidores de hombres con los ojos vendados para no ver nada, mientras los chicos gritaban tratando de taparse al ver a una chica en el baño, a lo que solo Cheese se moría en risa; o la vez que él se apareció sobre el parasol de una de las mesas que se encuentran fuera de la escuela, haciendo infartar a todas Las Rainbooms, a excepción, claro, de Pinkie Pie.

Se habían unido sin querer, sin buscarlo y sin esfuerzo. Por lo que verlo así le molestó e intrigó tanto.

-Cheese, ¿Por qué la cara larga?- dijo con, increíblemente, seriedad y preocupación.

-¿Ah? Oh, nada, nada- contestó forzando una sonrisa…forzando…una…sonrisa…

Y Pinkie Pie agrandó los ojos enormemente aspirando fuerte por la boca.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO!- gritó inclinándose a él para presionar sus cachetes.

-¿Qué?- habló con dificultad por estar atrapado entre las manos de Pinkie.

-¡Fuerzas una sonrisa, fuerzas una sonrisa!- reclamó, ceñuda. -. ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme lo contrario!

-No lo haré…- respondió bajando la mirada y Pinkie lo soltó para sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…- suspiró regresando sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos -. Pinkie, soy estudiante de intercambio.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Y?

-Y…falta sólo una semana para que terminen las clases.

-¿Y?

-Pinkie…- suspiró, sonriéndose por su tierna ingenuidad -. Me tengo que ir después del baile.

La rosada se lo quedó mirando sin pestañear.

-¿No pasarás las vacaciones aquí?

-No. Mi residencia expira el próximo domingo.

-Puedes extenderla.

-Coco Pommel, con quien hice el intercambio, regresará ese día y su familia ya no podrá seguir teniéndome en su casa.

-Puedes hablar con tus amigos. No sé, Soarin, Flash, para que te hagan espacio hasta que retornemos las clases y…

-No puedo y si soy honesto…extraño a mi familia.

Pinkie apretó los labios entre sí, sin continuar insistiendo. No podría decir nada contra eso. No podía ser egoísta, obligarlo a quedarse si…no quería.

Se limitó en asentir y devolver la mirada a su libreta, con una extraña y enormes ganas de llorar.

-Lamento tener que decirte esto con lo que ya estás pasando- habló Cheese al ver su repentino rostro decaído -. Ya sabes, por lo de Sunset y que no puedes transformarte. Se supone que planear el baile iba ser tu distracción.

-Está bien, digo- habló volviendo su mirada en él sonriendo –yo entiendo. Eres mi amigo y si volver te hace feliz yo…yo…soy...feliz.

-Estás forzando una sonrisa.

-Tú también.

-Bueno…me pone triste saber que estás triste.

-Y a mí me pone triste que estés triste por verme triste.

-Extrañaré tu lógica- sinceró, y sonrió de verdad -. Voy a extrañarte mucho.

-Y yo a ti- murmuró y el postre se les derritió porque a ninguno les provocó comer a partir de entonces.

Porque ninguno de los dos estaba feliz.

…

-_"Los paradigmas sociológicos son modelos acerca de la naturaleza de lo que se estudia. Por ejemplo, los antiguos griegos creían que el universo estaba regido por los caprichos de los dioses, o como los…"_\- Bonbon se interrumpió para desprender la mirada del libro y ver a Cherry dibujando en su cuaderno. Estaban en la casa de rockera, en la mesa del comedor avanzando para el examen de sociología -. Cherry- la llamó con voz seca -. Hey, Cherry. ¡Cherry!- y la rockera respingó dando un brinquito del asiento y la miró.

-Matriarcado viene de la palabra latina māter, «madre», así como de la palabra griega archein, «gobernar». Un matriarcado es una sociedad…

-Cherry…ya pasamos esa parte… ¡Hace nueve páginas ya! ¿No me prestaste atención?

Y Cherry bajó los hombros, como niña siendo reprendida por su madre.

-Perdón, Lady.

-Te la pasaste dibujando… ¿Qué dibujas?

Cherry se sonrojó y arrastró su cuaderno más cerca de ella.

-Nada…

Bonbon entrecerró los ojos sonriéndose lentamente, apartando el libro y sin avisar, se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó un extremo del cuaderno.

-¡Bonbon!- reprochó Cherry.

-¡Deja ver!- reclamó halando el cuaderno.

-¡No!- refutó, halando del otro extremo.

-¡Eres cursi! ¡Apuesto que tienes nuestros nombres en un corazón!

-¡No, no es eso!

-¡Quiero verlo!- se rió. -. No me enojaré.

-¡Bonb…!- calló al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, cosa que la distrajo y flaqueó, dejándole fácil que le quitara el cuaderno.

-¡JA!- triunfó expandiendo la sonrisa y levantando el cuaderno hacia arriba, como si fuese la Copa América.

-Tonta Bonbon…- murmuró sonrojada y pegó su frente a la mesa.

-Ahora sí, veamos qué te tiene tan…- miró la hoja y bajó los hombros -…distraída….- completó con voz más baja y levantó la mirada hacia Cherry -. Esa es…

-Mistery- respondió para levantar la cabeza y sintió fría las manos al ver el rostro desconcertado de Bonbon con cejas curvadas -. ¡No, no! No pienses mal, por favor. No lo hago porque me atrae o algo, es que…- suspiro, mirando hacia otro lado –la extraño mucho. Es…era mi mejor amiga y…ahora ya no y…duele mucho.

Bonbon volvió la mirada al dibujo, de Mistery con algo en una mano, que aparentaba ser su caja de mentas; en otra estaba con su guitarra, y había una de ella y al parecer Cherry, sonriente con las abreviaciones BFF.

-Eres cursi…hasta con tus amigos…

Cherry arrugó la frente, mirando con atención el rostro descompuesto de Bonbon.

-Lady…- la llamó y Bonbon cerró los ojos, nostálgica.

-Lyra me odia- confesó.

-¿Qué?

-Me odia- cerró los ojos tirando el cuaderno -. También mi mejor amiga me odia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

-No quería molestarte. Tienes mucho con lo de Mistery.

-No digas tonterías, Bonbon. Me importa lo que te pase. Dime, ¿Por qué dices que te odia?

-Por haberle ocultado que me gustan las chicas.

-¿Por eso?- se indignó -. ¿Y los demás también?

-No. Whooves y Derpy son lo que los tomaron mejor. Bicmac lo está procesando y tolerando, pero Lyra…desde el primer instante lo tomó mal y me ignora y mira mal.

-¿Sólo por eso? Discúlpame, Bonbon, pero eso me parece un tanto egoísta de su parte.

-Es que no entiendes- exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza –No es la primera vez que le doy problemas a Lyra por mi falta de mi expresión. Es verdad. Nunca le contaba todo o no le expresaba lo importante que es para mí seguido, haciéndola sentir insegura sobre mi amistad hacia ella. Esta revelación sólo fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

-Bueno…eres así con todos, ¿De qué se sorprende?

Bonbon la miró fijo.

-¿Contigo también?

-Ahm…a veces, digo, son pocas las veces que se te sale decir algo o expresarlo, pero está bien- sonrió -. Así eres tú y así te quise y acepté. Y es muy lindo disfrutar cada de esos cortos momentos.

-Cherry…- cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro -. No quiero ser así, pero lo he sido mucho tiempo. Y mira, perdí a dos amigas. A una por nunca serle sincera y a la otra…porque no pude ayudarla.

-Trixie…- comentó Cherry.

-Y a ella…nunca le expresé lo feliz que me hizo con su amistad. Nunca le dije que también la quería, que también la extrañaría…yo…- aspiró con fuerza, restregándose los ojos -. Se fue sin saberlo…y esa idea me carcome. Tal vez no la vuelva a ver. Y se fue…sin saberlo…- repitió.

-Lo siento- lamentó Cherry, pasándose al asiento de al lado junto a Bonbon y le bajó una mano del rostro, para enredarla con la de ella, mirando su expresión triste -. Lamento que pases el doble de lo que yo. ¿Pero sabes?- preguntó sonriéndole y le tomó la quijada para hacer que la vea -. Yo sé que Trixie lo sabía.

-¿En serio?- se esperanzó con aquel rostro entre triste y nostálgico, que conmovía a Cherry. Nunca la había visto así.

-En serio- le aseguró con suave sonrisa -. No lo digo por decir. Trixie lo sabía, o no se hubiera molestado en despedirse de ti, de agradecerte por ser su amiga. Eras una buena amiga para Lulamoon, y ella lo sabía hasta que se fue.

-La extraño- confesó con un murmuro, con la garganta agarrotada resistiendo el llanto y apoyó su cabeza en un hombro suyo.

-Lo sé- apretó su mano con la de ella, consolándola.

…

-Ditzy…- jadeó llevando la mano tras su espalda y juntarla a él mientras Derpy acariciaba a un lado de su rostro y con la otra mano, paseaba sus dedos en la línea de su espalda, sintiendo sus pechos pegados y cómo sus latidos se volcaban, emocionados.

Estaban en el cuarto de Whooves, y una sesión de besos llevó una cosa a otra...

La rubia se apartó y retrocedió, casi embriagada de tantas sentimientos y sensaciones juntos, con el corazón enloquecido y sonrojada, abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver los profundos y suaves ojos azules de Whooves, amándola con la mirada mientras ella se sentaba a la orilla de la cama que a la vez que bajaba para sentarse, las manos de Whooves en los bordes de su blusa subieron para quitársela.

Derpy enrolló sus brazos a su cuello e hizo inclinarlo para besarlo mientras su blusa caía en algún lado de la habitación y ella se dejaba caer en la cama, arrastrándolo y ponerlo sobre ella, para estar bajo de su ya torso desnudo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella, con el corazón enloquecido mientras sentía los labios de su novio rozar su cuello y una de sus manos mano recorría con delicadeza la curva de su cintura, despertándole doblemente los sentidos de su piel.

-¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó dejando su cuello para mirarla de frente, pegados vientre con vientre y jugar con su nariz con la suya, con los labios entreabiertos.

-De todas las chicas…- habló entrecortado mientras sentía una mano de Whooves pasearse en una pierna y subir la falda, haciéndola temblar de gusto -. ¿Por qué yo?

Turner miró fijo a sus ojos dorados, sus peculiares pero tiernos y dulces ojos dorados. Sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciarle el rostro.

-Eso no se le pregunta al amor.

Y Derpy se rió, dándole un empujoncito en un hombro.

-Eso es de una película, tonto.

-Lo sé…pero tiene mucha razón y es la mejor forma de contestar esa pregunta...la misma que me hago porque me escogiste a mí- y le dio un corto beso -. Tú sabes que te amo- volvió a besarla -. Te amo- besaba su mejilla -. Te amo – besó su barbilla -. Te amo- besó su cuello hasta bajar a su pecho y deslizaba lentamente las yemas de sus dedos a sus brazos, subiendo a sus hombros. La chica dejó abrir la boca como espasmo dejando salir un gemido mientras se sonrojaba-. Toda de ti- y agarró las tiras de su brasier para bajarlas y empezara a besar un hombro mientras la rubia se mordía el labio, arqueándose, presionándose contra su cuerpo más fuerte.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Pero ninguno se molestó en prestarle atención. Derpy empezó a besar a un lado del rostro de su novio, enredando una mano a su cabellera café y la otra paseaba las uñas a su espalda, dejando caminos rosas, haciendo que una corriente recorriera el cuerpo de Whooves y animara más los besos.

Pero el timbre fue tocado doblemente, con insistencia.

Ambos fueron obligados a parar, irritados y frustrados. Whooves se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella tirando un bufido y Derpy mantuvo el ceño fruncido con un resoplido.

-¿Serán tus padres?- preguntó ella recuperando el aliento.

-Lo dudo. Te dije que viajaron a esa boda. No llegan hasta el domingo. Además tienen llaves, ¿Para qué tocarían el timbre?

-Pudieron habérsele quedado y por eso regresaron…- abrió los ojos de golpe con un respingo -. ¡Qué vergüenza!- y lanzó a Whooves a un lado con fuerza y se levantó de un salto, acomodándose las tiras del brasier.

-¿Vergüenza?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño molesto al escuchar las insistencias del timbre.

-¡Vergüenza si me encuentran aquí!- exclamó curvando las cejas y abrió el clóset.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Yo estaré aquí!- y se encerró en él.

-Ditzy no es necesario- suspiró -, sólo ponte la blusa y diré que pasaste por aquí como sueles hacerlo. Eso es todo.

Derpy abrió las puertas del clóset ceñuda.

-¿Y que tengan la leve sospecha de qué hacíamos aprovechando la casa sola? ¡Ni hablar!- y se volvió a encerrar mientras Whooves rodaba los ojos y se ponía la camisa. Se agachó a recoger su blusa y caminó al clóset.

-No olvides respirar- bromeó abriendo el clóset y dándole la blusa. Ella le sacó la lengua mientras la tomaba y cerró el clóset. -. Qué linda. Yo también te quiero- comentó sarcástico.

-Tienes suerte- refunfuñó.

Y él se sonrió mientras salía del cuarto.

-La tengo.

Una vez frente a la puerta, respiró hondamente y sacudió todo el cuerpo, como si así desprendería aún la sensorial silueta de Derpy que estaba sobre él. Frunció el ceño, recordando la frustración pero suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-¿Sunset?- dudó al verla al pie de la puerta de su casa.

Sunset abrió la boca con las cejas curvadas pero no dijo nada, sólo dejó caer los hombros.

-Whooves…- soltó con un suspiro. -. Necesitamos hablar, ¿No lo crees?

El chico dudó, pero el semblante de Sunset se veía entre tenso y nervioso, se hizo a un lado, para que pasara.

-Lamento venir sin llamar- comentó mientras pasaba -. Estabas aún en cama, ¿cierto?

-Eh…algo así…

-Eso explica tu apariencia- dijo sonriendo cortamente al ver su camisa arrugada, un poco desabotonada sin su corbatín y el cabello un poco desarreglado para lo acomodado que siempre está -. ¿En una de tus investigaciones?

-Se podría decir…-suspiró incomodado y aclaró la garganta -. Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos que hablar?

-Pues…tienes una disculpa qué aclarar…

Y Whooves se la quedó mirando para cerrar los ojos. Sabía que esto iba a llegar en algún momento… ¡¿Pero por qué justo en este preciso momento?! Se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para concentrarse y dejar de reclamarse.

Hizo el ademán de caminar a su cuarto cuando sintió a Sunset caminar tras él.

-Ahm…- soltó sonriéndole tenso -. ¿Puedes esperar aquí?

-Whooves…ni que me vaya a provechar de ti…- se quiso burlar.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué ibas a entrar?

Whooves le suspiró, resignado, y la hizo caminar al cuarto.

Apenas ingresaron, Sunset se asombró de lo desarreglado que estaba. En especial su escritorio con tantos papeles y restos de partes de algún invento.

-A veces me preocupas- sinceró arrugando la frente. -. Sí te hallabas en una investigación por lo que veo.

"¿Sunset?", dudó Derpy reconociendo su voz dentro del clóset.

-No siempre me desvelo pero…- hablaba Whooves mientras buscaba algo de su librero –cuando me propongo en una investigación no puedo dejar de maquinar la cabeza- tomó el cuaderno de pasta roja, mirando la portada –en especial de alguien que me preocupa- suspiró y miró a Sunset -. Tú me preocupas mucho.

Sunset miró hacia un lado, bajando los hombros.

-Ahm…es lo menos que quiero hacer para los demás…yo…-cerró los ojos -. Yo te debo una gran disculpa, Turner. Yo jugué con tus emociones anteayer…cuando volví a hacer un mons…

-No eres un monstruo- le interrumpió, caminando de vuelta a ella y Sunset abrió los ojos para verlo, con las cejas aún curvadas. La miraba con seriedad y consuelo -. No lo eres, Sunset. Todos vivimos con luz y oscuridad. Todos tenemos tentaciones en caer en la peor versión de nosotros mismos, cada uno sin excepción, pero es nuestra decisión y elección, hacer que nuestra luz sea tan brillante, que opaque con fuerza nuestra oscuridad. Tú alguna vez elegiste la oscuridad…- le tomó una mano y le entregó el cuaderno -…no lo vuelvas hacer.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- preguntó mirando el cuaderno -. ¿Qué es esto?

-Estoy aclarando mi disculpa. La razón…por la que me disculpé contigo en el parque de diversiones.

Sunset levantó la mirada de vuelta a él, intrigada.

-Sunset, yo…he estado viajando al pasado…a tu pasado…en Equestria.

"Lo dijo…" pensó Derpy pegando la cabeza a la puerta.

Sunset dejó entreabrir su boca, petrificada y arrugando la frente, sin poder apartar sus ojos sobre los de él, patidifusa.

-¿Sunset?- la llamó, preocupado, e intentó tomarla de los hombros pero ahí reaccionó, respigando y dándole un manotón para que ni se acercara.

-¡No me toques, Turner!- bramó, molesta y frunciéndole el ceño -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Sunset…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- repitió, golpeándolo con el cuaderno…el cuaderno…dejó de golpearlo para abrirlo y leer sólo un par de líneas para exhalar del asombro, sacudiendo la cabeza -. No…No…No…- levantó la mirada hacia con los ojos vidriosos -. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

-Por favor, escúchame.

-¡Violaste mi privacidad! ¡En serio abusaste de mi confianza!

-¡Lo hice por ti!

-¡No es excusa!

-¡Lo es para mí!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque me preocupo por ti, me da miedo lo que pasará contigo, a todos!- bramó con obvio rostro de miedo y preocupación, acercándose más y sostenerla con sus manos.

Sunset calló, siendo retenida de los brazos por las manos de Whooves, con ojos agrandados de sorpresa.

-¿Y qué significa eso?- se aventuró a preguntar ella, más tranquila.

-Que eres mi amiga y me preocupas mucho- se limitó en contestar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para sentarse a la orilla de la cama y llevarse las manos a su cabellera y sacudirla. -. Sunset…no puedes esperar a que tus amigos, se queden de brazos cruzados, tranquilos mientras ven a otro en problemas. Es algo imposible lo que pides.

Sunset bajó los hombros, apretando los párpados entre sí.

-Yo…viajé cuando pasaste un par de días con mi contraparte- confesó Turner -. De trabajar juntos, pero tú no estabas dispuesta a compartir la atención de Celestia conmigo, es decir, con él, e hiciste que declinara y buscara su propio camino sin la ayuda de la Realeza. Aunque tus intenciones eran obvias, pude observar cierta tristeza entre tus endurecidos ojos mientras se iba, y él también, aunque estaba enojado- calló al sentir que Sunset se sentaba a su lado con el cuaderno abierto, pero el continuó con la mirada hacia abajo –Estabas siempre sola, encerrada en ti misma. Siempre con ese ceño fruncido marcado… no me asustabas ni intimidabas, sólo…me daban ganas de…

-Hacerme sentir querida.

Whooves desprendió la mirada del suelo para mirarla. Ella tenía sus ojos leyendo una página.

-Aquí lo dice, en tus anotaciones- levantó una mano para acariciar la hoja -. La forma en que detallas las escenas…mis gestos y suposiciones…- cerró los ojos y cerró el cuaderno de golpe -. ¿De qué forma viajar en mi pasado iba a ayudarme?

-Quería saber qué fue lo que detonó en ti ser…ya sabes, como tu antigua tú.

-¿Y? ¿Qué descubriste?

-Aún nada. Ya que dejé de viajar porque se lo prometí a Ditzy.

-Ella lo sabe- aseguró con voz neutra.

-Sí…- soltó una sonrisa –ella reaccionó mal al enterarse que viajaba a tu pasado sin tu autorización. Me regañó, me golpeó también con el cuaderno y te defendió. Dijo que no eras un objeto de estudio, sino una amiga, y mucha razón tenía.

"Es porque fuiste un tonto…" se sonrió cortamente Derpy.

-¿Sabes?- suspiró Sunset, mirándolo -. Yo…siempre te admiré. A ti y a Derpy. Su relación. Son…se ven muy lindos juntos y…se nota que se quieren mucho.

Sin saberlo, tanto Derpy como Whooves lanzaron una misma delicada sonrisa.

-Gracias- contestó Turner, examinándola y Sunset soltó un bufido.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre me tiras esa mirada…no sé, como si fuese un libro del que quieres leer cada palabra y punto. No tienes que decirlo, o admitirlo, Whooves. Yo te atraigo.

-¿Qué? Sunset, no…

-Déjame terminar- interrumpió -. Yo te atraigo…te intrigo. Quieres saber de mí. Quieres poder leerme toda. Porque tu contraparte quería lo mismo…y tú lo sabes…- asintió y sus ojos vidriaron -…yo realmente los admiro, a ti y a Derpy. Un amor tan lindo como el de ustedes es fácil de envidiar y odiar al mismo tiempo, en verdad…yo sólo…lo que trato de decirte es que… ¿entiendes?- se enredó y descompuso un poco el rostro -. Gracias por preocuparte de esa manera por mí, pero ya no tendrás que hacerlo.

-Sunset…- murmuró, destapándole las manos y ver el rostro descompuesto del llanto que reprimía y sonrojada, avergonzada.

-Esto es todo- dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

-No te vayas así.

-Ya todo está dicho y hecho- apretó el cuaderno -. Me quedaré con el. Aunque…no sirve de nada…

-Al contrario. Del pasado vinimos y somos lo de ahora. No podemos vivir en él, pero es bueno ser consciente de nuestros antecedentes.

-¿Y qué soy, Whooves, más que un signo de interrogación andante, un problema para los demás?

-Eres nuestra amiga, te queremos y no vamos a perderte.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Turner- suspiró torciendo el gesto -. Sé dónde queda la salida- y salió del cuarto.

Turner desvió la mirada hacia el clóset, de donde salió Derpy.

-Yo tenía razón- se dijo a sí misma para luego dirigirse a Time -. ¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿Qué?

-Eres listo…pero no en todos sentidos, Doc- exclamó recién colocándose la blusa y caminó hacia él -. Sunset velaba nuestra relación desde lejos y creo que a quien admira de los dos, es a ti. Admira la forma…en la que me amas, porque es algo que quiere, pero no puede tener.

-¿A…mí?- dudó en preguntar, incrédulo.

-No. No lo creo. Más bien el amor que me tienes, ¿Entiendes?

-¿Ella quiere amor?

-Ella quiere muchas cosas que no puede tener.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sunset…- pensó -. Es alguien, que se castiga demasiado y ella misma se autocondena.

-¿Es su verdugo?

-Eso…- hizo una pausa -. O es cobarde.

Whooves asintió, reconociendo la posibilidad pero al mirar a su novia, con esa mirada de concentración y reflexión…le conmovió bastante.

-Ditzy…eres un genio…- dijo sonriéndole y rodeándole la cintura. Ella le sonrió mirándolo fijamente. -. ¿A dónde nos quedamos?

Y se sonrieron con una ternura picardía.

…

-Odio esto- refunfuñaba Bonbon jadeando del cansancio ya, subiendo las escaleras de su edificio -. Lo odio demasiado. Hubiéramos seguido el segundo día de estudio en tu casa como ayer, ya de por sí es frustrante estudiar un domingo- lamentó acentuando su ceño fruncido -. ¡Estúpido ascensor! Es la tercera vez en el mes que se daña. Ya me oirá el casero…

-Meeee mueeeeroooo- jadeaba Cherry escalones más abajo agarrándose del pasamanos -. ¡Laaaadyyyy!- llamó desparramándose entre los escalones.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cáááárgame.

-¡Cárgame tú!- se quejó para respingar y bajarse con rapidez la falda de su vestido al sentirse que sí, efectivamente era cargada repentinamente.

-No me lo digas dos veces- le sonrió de lado Cherry galante teniéndola entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- le frunció el ceño.

-Sólo hago lo que me pides- contestó calmada mientras seguía subiendo los escalones restantes.

-¡Entonces te pido que me bajes!

-Neh, ya no quiero hacerte caso. Era por tiempo limitado.

-¡Cherry!

-Disfruta el paseo.

-Eres un fastidio.

-No es cierto. ¿Y no es gracioso? Como toda una Lady eres cargada por tu caballero.

-Tú estás demasiado lejos para ser un caballero- contestó calmada y levantó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerse, pegando su oído a su pecho y suavizar una sonrisa al escuchar su corazón y oler su perfume, sonrojándose -. Hace un segundo te quejabas del cansancio.

-Pero tú me sacas las fuerzas de diez mil hombres.

-Cursi- le sonrió mirándola y Cherry hizo lo mismo para dar el último escalón.

-Bueno, ya lleg…- cayó en seco agrandando los ojos al llegar a su piso, dejando caer a Bonbon al suelo como costal.

-¡Cherry!- bramó furiosa fulminándola con la mirada, pero Cherry se acuclilló a ella y le hizo desviar la mirada y virarle el rostro hacia la puerta de su departamento, para dejarla congelada.

-Bonbon…- sonrió Trixie Lulamoon suavemente con felicidad y los ojos de Bonbon vidriaron con fuerza.

...

**_Twittermites, las criaturas mencionadas en este capítulo, por si no lo recuerdan, son esos insectos que Applebloom atrapaba cuando "obtuvo" su Cutie Mark en esta quinta temporada en "Bloom and Gloom", capitulo que me encanta xD_**

**_So...¡Regresó Trixie, bitches! Okno xD_**

**_Recuerden que todo esto sucedía mientras Trixie pasaba con lo de la contraparte de Sunset Shimmer y siendo un sábado cuando pidió regresar a su padre, ya para el domingo estaba de regreso xD_**

**_¡AVISO!_**

**_El próximo capítulo será el último de esta temporada. El próximo miércoles revelaré si subiré de inmediato el primer cap de la segunda temporada o me tomaré un tiempo para hacerlo, revelando fecha en el que empezaré a subirlo._**

**_So...¿Qué tal? Gracias por leer, reviews, :3_**

**_Tengan una buena semana y..._**

**_Sunny Honey, fuera._**


	27. A Un Portal de Distancia

_**A Un Portal de Distancia**_

-¿Trixie?- preguntó Bonbon, incrédula, aún echada al suelo sin poder mover ni un músculo de la sorpresa, con la mirada prendida en Lulamoon, quien elevó la sonrisa, también vidriándole los ojos, agradablemente incomodada por la reacción de Bonbon.

-Bueno…- habló Cherry, mirando de Trixie a Bonbon -. ¿Alguna va a reaccio…?- preguntaba cuando retrocedió agrandando los ojos sorprendida al ver a su novia levantarse del suelo, correr y atacar a Trixie con un caluroso abrazo, haciéndola hasta retroceder un par de pasos.

-¡Torpe, irritable y egocéntrica Trixie!- exclamó apretándola cerrando fuertemente los ojos, -. ¡Creí que no volvería a verte!

-Yo también- contestó, devolviéndole el abrazo con sentimiento y parpadeó al escuchar su respiración entrecortada -. ¿Bonbon?- la llamó.

Pero como respuesta sólo escuchó un gemido. Bonbon luchaba para que no se le salgan las lágrimas pero no podía. Éstas desbordaban de sus ojos de golpe, sin darle tiempo a nada. Se sentía avergonzada pero dejó que salieran nomás, desahogarse de tantos sentimientos reprimidos, así como de felicidad y alivio, por tener a su amiga de vuelta.

-¿Estás…llorando…?- preguntó Trixie, vidriándole más fuerte los ojos.

-No te sientas especial- se le salió decir para regañarse a ella misma y endurecer el rostro, firme y apartarse del abrazo para mirarla de frente -. No, sí, siéntete especial, Lulamoon, yo…- suavizó los ojos y el rostro -. Te extrañé mucho.

-Bonbon.

-Me hiciste mucha falta. Tu amistad me hizo mucha falta. Y lo que me mataba es que te habías ido sin saber…sin que escucharas…sin que te dijera…- cerró los ojos con fuerza y volteó a ver a Cherry -. ¡¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?!- reprochó, aun cayéndole las lágrimas.

-Vamos, Bonbon…- dijo Trixie, haciendo que regresara su mirada en ella, viendo la sonrisa divertida y el par de lágrimas que ya derramaba Trixie -. Sé que quieres a Trixie.

Bonbon se sonrojó, horriblemente avergonzada y miró hacia un lado.

-¿Siempre lo supiste?- preguntó, sin mirarla -. ¿Pero cómo?...Nunca te lo dije- lamentó bajando la voz.

-Éramos amigas…- le dijo tomándole una mano y Bonbon volvió su mirada en ella -estabas ahí para mí ¡Claro que lo sabía!

-_Te lo dije…_\- le murmuró Cherry mientras Trixie halaba a Bonbon para otro abrazo.

-Además- exclamó Lulamoon -, ¡Por favor, Bonbon! ¡¿Quién no querría a Trixie?! Trixie es demasiado genial para no ser querida.

Bonbon soltó una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolvió el abrazo manteniendo una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

-Así que sí…- continuó Trixie, separándose y le guiñó un ojo -. Tienes suerte de que Trixie también te quiera.

-Lo sé…- suspiró, secándose las mejillas de las lágrimas, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Se apartaron y Cherry pudo recién acercarse.

-Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, Lulamoon- sonrió y la abrazó, para acercar la boca a su oído -. Trataré de no sentirme celosa, ¿Oíste? Yo tengo suerte si se pone así de cariñosa.

-Ehm…Es sólo por la emoción del momento- balbuceó -. Sabes que te quiere. Además, Trixie no tendría la culpa de ser irresistible.

-Jajajaja- rió por el comentario final -. Ya también te extrañaba- comentó de buen humor apartándose pero teniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros -. Definitivamente Canterlot High no es lo mismo sin ti.

-¿En serio?- se emocionó con ojos grandes para después aclarar la garganta -. Quiero decir… ¡Claro que no es lo mismo sin la gran Trixie!

-Los chicos también te extrañaban mucho- dijo Bonbon-. Ya verás lo emocionados que estarán al ver que regresaste a la ciudad…- borró la sonrisa –porque te vas a quedar, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Bonbon- confirmó levantando el pulgar -. Trixie se queda.

-¿Pero cómo? Tu padre…

-Lo sé- suspiró, mordiéndose el labio -. Pero…está cambiado. Tanto que ni siquiera sabe cómo comportarse con Trixie.

-¿Eh?- dudó Bonbon.

-Es una larga historia- suspiró, recordándose desde que después que se lloraron mutuamente, Serverus la trataba como si fuese una invitada, una huésped, con ese trato especial pero a la vez distante y discreto. Trixie volvió a suspirar y sacudió la cabeza para caer en la realidad y ver a ambas con una sonrisa -. Bueno, deben tener mucho qué contarle a Trixie.

-Y sin duda tú también- comentó Cherry. -. ¿Hay galletas de mantequilla donde fuiste?

-¡Noooooo!- chilló horrorizada curvando las cejas con los ojos desorbitados del espanto pero arrugó la frente cuando Bonbon y Cherry se rieron al mismo tiempo y en coro -. ¡Hey no se burlen de las tragedias de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!- bramó levantando los brazos arriba con su pose de reina del mundo y ambas sólo elevaron las risas.

-¡Sí que extrañaba tus tonterías!- reía Bonbon ocultando la boca con una mano mientras Cherry se agarraba el estómago mientras le asentía a Bonbon.

Trixie se sonrió, relejándose. "Es lindo saber que te extrañan…aunque sea para burlarse de ti…" arrugó la frente "¿Ahm?" dudó Trixie ante ese pensamiento para reírse de ella misma.

-Sí bueno…- dijo Lulamoon cesando su corta risa -…pero…díganme…- dudó un momento pero tomó aire -. ¿Cómo está Sunset?

Y Bonbon y Cherry pararon en seco la risa, compartiéndose una mirada que no le gustó para nada a Trixie.

…

El corazón de Twilight latía muy rápido.

Podía sentir con claridad como éste quería agujerar su pecho para salir disparado lejos, o no, más bien salírsele por la boca, ya que tenía ganas de hasta vomitar de los mismos nervios. Podía seguir las gotas de sudor paseando en su cuerpo, que se mantenía en una anormal temperatura fría, tratando de tragar saliva a la fuerza, al sentir su boca tan seca, mirando su reflejo frente al espejo, al portal hacia el mundo de sus amigas de Canterlot High.

-Twilight…- llamó Applejack apareciendo su reflejo junto al de ella, levantando una pata delantera sobre su amiga -. Cálmate.

-¿Calmarme? ¡Estoy calmada!- exclamó para mirarla haciendo a la vaquera torcer el gesto dubitativa mientras la escuchaba -. Es decir, esta noche Luna estará en el mundo onírico de Sunset y sabremos al fin qué la está atacando. Estoy calmada, jejeje, muy calmada, soy Señorita Calmada. Caaaaalmada- habló con voz forzada y aguda.

Tanto la vaquera como las demás amigas miraron intrigadas el rostro tieso, el tic en un ojo, sonrisa congelada y la melena descuidada de la alicornio, desquiciadamente nerviosa.

Excepto una.

-¿Ven? ¡Está calmada!- sonrió Pinkie Pie dando un brinco alto y Rarity le negó la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué recién ahora te pones nerviosa?- preguntó Rainbow Dash volando sobre ellas.

-No lo sé...- suspiró, bajando los hombros y Rarity le pasaba un cepillo en su melena con su magia -. Creo que porque estamos a un nada para descubrir algo…que no sabemos qué tan malo será. Porque seamos realistas- miró a todas -. Es algo malo lo que sucede.

-Twilight…- exclamó Spike acercándose a ella para acariciarle una pata -. Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás- consoló.

-Así es, querida. Nunca te había sentido tan pesimista- acordó Rarity, contemplando el peinado ordenado.

-Tienes razón- dijo Twilight y tomó aire para calmar sus emociones.

-¿Avisaste a tus amigas de Canterlot High de la llegada de Luna?- le preguntó Fluttershy.

-Intenté escribirles- respondió, un poco más relajada pero con seriedad -. Pero cuando escribo, las palabras desaparecen. Lo que me hace pensar que tal vez las páginas del libro que tiene Sunset se terminaron- miró de vuelta al espejo y colocó un casco sobre él, resplandeciendo la zona tocada -. Pensaba en ir hacer una visita rápida y anunciárselos pero creo que es mejor hacerlo una vez que Luna nos revele lo que vio- miró su reflejo, con las cejas curvadas -. Lo que sea que verá.

-¿A qué hora vendrá la Princesa?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Por ahora está tomando una siesta después de trabajar en el hechizo, ya que roba mucha energía y agota el cuerpo la primera vez- avisó -. Así que estará lista a tiempo para la noche.

-¿Y crees que realmente funcione el hechizo?- dudó Rarity -. Quiero decir, si al cruzar el portal será seguro.

-Bueno, es magia pura y con la concentración suficiente puede mantenerse- la miró -. Es decir, en ese mundo la magia se conserva fuera de Equestria, como por ejemplo, la magia que se conservaba en el amuleto de las sirenas. La Princesa Luna es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

-¿Y sobre Moon White?- preguntó Fluttershy -. Es riesgo eso de querer cruzar si le dices toda la verdad. Es realmente delicado que cruce y se encuentra con Sunset ahora que sabemos que alguna vez fueron amigos.

-Me intriga- admitió Twilight, llevándose un casco a la barbilla, pensativa -. Con lo que me contó Celestia, pese la enemistad, Moon White de todas formas se preocupaba por Sunset, lo que quiere decir que aún le importa, pero el resentimiento lo hace odiarla al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndole en el pony que es ahora.

-¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?- preguntó en voz alta Applejack para sí misma -. ¿Qué le habrá hecho Sunset?

-Bueno…es algo que hay que averiguar…- revalidó Twilight.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo súper hiper divertido con él?- preguntó Pinkie ensanchando la sonrisa hacia Twilight. -. Ya sabes, cambiar de ambiente. La casa de Moon White es muuuuyyyyyy aburrida. ¡Saquémoslo a divertirse!

-¿Y eso cómo ayudaría a…?- hablaba Rainbow.

-No es mala idea- pensó Twilight interrumpiéndola -. El terco unicornio tiene una supuesta tonta regla de no hacer amigos tan fácilmente. Los tiene, pero se toma demasiado tiempo para dejarse acercar… ¡cuando ya lo hemos hecho! No lo admite ridículamente. Tal vez si hacemos todos juntos una actividad divertida, haciendo que al fin se aprenda bien sus nombres, logre soltarse y escabullir más en él.

-No suena mal, pero sí complicado- comentó Fluttershy.

-Pero no imposible- aseguró Twilight. -. ¡Vamos, si Pinkie Pie logró convencer a Gruñón Rebuznón, puede con cualquiera!- miró a la rosada -. Pero por favor, bajas la revoluciones esta vez, ¿ok?

-¡Yay!- chilló la rosada haciendo estallar su cañón de fiesta haciendo aterrizar gorros de fiestas y serpentinas sobre sus amigas -. ¡Organizaré todos los detalles para una buena salida entre amigos!- aspiró con fuerza de emoción agrandando los ojos -. ¡Ya sé! ¡Prepararé de mis cupcakes de fresa, canela y cilantro! ¡Nada como un divertido áspero sabor para sacar un tema de conversación! ¿No lo creen?

-¡NO!- bramaron todas ceñudas.

-Mi cartero aún no puede ver un cupcake sin que se le revuelva el estómago- comentó Rarity. -. Es una suerte que aún venga a dejarme cartas pese el temor que tiene de encontrarse contigo y ese… postre.

-Sin cupcake de divertido áspero sabor, ¿Bien?- le dijo Twilight y Pinkie guiñó un ojo e hizo un saludo militar.

-¡Bien!

…

Algunos jóvenes de la Casa Hogar estaban en una sala conversando, pasando un buen rato. Un grupo en especial estaban jugando con un tablero de colores.

-Te toca Sonata- le dijo una chica rubia de ojos violetas, para ver a la nombrada con una torpe sonrisa, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos suaves, viendo un punto vacío.

-¿No es hermosa?- preguntó Sonata, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, lanzando un profundo suspiro, sin apartar la mirada del punto.

Tanto la chica como el resto miraron hacia donde veía Sonata…encontrando la pared.

-Ooookeyyy- exclamó un joven de piel café claro compartiendo miradas con el resto -. Esto es raro.

-Sí…es…una pared muy hermosa…- comentó la rubia desconcertada regresando la mirada a su compañera -. Te dije que no aceptaras esos "caramelos" de los chicos problemáticos.

-No acepté ningún caramelo- contestó cerrando los ojos, aspirando aquella energía que apareció de repente mientras jugaba al juego de mesas.

Una muy diferente a la que habría sentido antes. Pero entonces vio la lógica de por qué.

-¿Sonata?

La joven se incorporó enseguida y esa sensación en el pecho creció recorriendo todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar hasta erizarle los vellos. ¡Demasiada energía positiva!

-Brrrr- murmuró terminando de sacudirse y pasarse una mano a un brazo, volteando para ver a la quien pensaba hace un rato nomás. -. ¡Pinkie Pie!- se emocionó ensanchando la sonrisa.

-¿Ya no juegas?- preguntó la misma rubia.

-¿Y tú qué crees?- comentó sonriente un chico, señalando cómo Sonata se enganchaba en Pinkie Pie con un abrazo, sosteniéndose alrededor de su cuello para elevar ambas piernas, doblándolas hacia arriba.

-Estás de muy buen humor- comentó Pinkie sonriéndole.

-¡Sí que sí! Siempre es una dicha recibirte- exclamó para curvar las cejas y soltarse para aterrizar al suelo y verla -. Pero…tu energía no está tan fuerte…- miró a un lado -. ¿Entonces no me sentí así por ti? ¡¿Qué energía es más dulce que la tuya?! ¡Eres Pinkie Pie!

-¿Ah?

-Olvídalo- parpadeó, confundida jugando con la punta de su cabello-. ¿Qué sucede?- entrecerró los ojos para poder ver el aura de Pinkie, que estaba de un color rosa muy pálido rodeando a su amiga -. Normalmente es un fucsia- se dijo para mirarla con seriedad y comprobar su también rostro decaído y corta sonrisa -. Pinkie ¿Qué…?- pero se interrumpió al sentir su piel erizarse con fuerza y sentía esa sensación brillante cruzarse por todo el cuerpo de nuevo ante la ola de la energía.

Sonata trató de restarle importancia, controlándola para mirar su alrededor con cejas curvadas.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, Sonata?- preguntó ante su comportamiento.

-Siento una energía nueva- contestó, dando unos pasos al azar palpando el aire.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, es muy bueno- relajó el rostro -. En el sentido que me hace sentir muy, pero muy bien. Indescriptiblemente bien- la miró, casi como disculpándose -. Es más hermosa que la tuya. Lo siento.

-Está bien- le sonrió de lado.

-Si pudiera transformarme…- dijo -. Podría sentirla más fuerte y seguirla.

-Pero si la sientes aquí…es porque el portador de esa energía está aquí, en esta misma sala- observó. -. Sólo tienes que ir acercándote a cada persona y sentir con mayor fuerza de quién proviene.

-¡Buen idea!- celebró, aspirando profundamente y suspirar, sonrojada con sonrisa torpe.

-Vaya…debe ser muy fuerte… ¡Ya quisiera sentirla yo!

Sonata, tratando de verse indiferente, caminó cerca de cada chico y chica, pero sus energías eran comunes. Pinkie la seguía tras ella, interesada en la concentración de Sonata.

La energía era tan fuerte, que cubría toda la habitación, por lo que se le complicaba dar con su portador. Entonces miró hacia la puerta resbaladiza, de donde salían algunas personas y caminó de prisa hacia allí, con su pecho brillando, aun sintiendo la energía.

Pero el pasillo estaba lleno de gente entrando y saliendo, en diferentes direcciones, así fue perdiendo la sensación de a poco, aunque se mantenía aún atrapada dentro de ella. Sonata se llevó una mano a su pecho, pudiendo recordar donde estaba su amuleto. La sensación era como…cuando se alimentaba de las energías negativas.

Esa sensación inexplicable, difícil de describir, que la llenaba completa de su sensación. Pero esta era positiva. Muy, muy positiva. Sonata esbozaba una delicada sonrisa y apartó un poco la mano de su pecho, y con los dedos, atrajo un bruma azul, no la suya, que era claro, este era oscuro y brillante. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó, mirando la suave luz moviéndose en su mano y se absorbía de nuevo a su pecho y recorrer su cuerpo con ese agradable estremecimiento.

-¿Perdiste el rastro?- preguntó Pinkie Pie una vez a su lado.

-Sí y no.

-¿Ah?

Sonata la miró manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Digo sí porque se fue y no porque sigue aquí.

Pinkie Pie parpadeó.

-Bien. No discutiré esa lógica- y se llevó un cupcake a la boca.

Sonata parpadeó.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese cupcake?

-No lo sé- y siguió comiendo.

Sonata torció la boca para encoger los hombros.

-No discutiré esa lógica- le contestó igual mientras caminaban de vuelta a la sala -. Pero bueno, ¿Qué te traía por aquí? Tu actitud está apagada.

Pinkie dejó de comer el cupcake para curvar las cejas.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado?

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-…- se rascó la cabeza torciendo el gesto -. Se podría decir.

-¿Y por qué no se los cuentas a Las Rainbooms?

-Lo haré…organicé una pijamada esta noche...- torció el gesto -. Aunque Sunset se negó a ir y no me sorprendió con esa actitud rara. Pero quiero decírtelo a ti también.

Sonata se sonrió tal niña ilusionada y se llevó ambas manos a los lados de su rostro.

-¡Yay! ¡Secretos entre amigas!- se desconectó de la desanimada actitud de Pinkie celebrando esta "nueva fase de la amistad", la tomó de la mano y la arrastró caminando en brincos -. El cuarto que comparto está vacío a esta hora. Vamos. Jijiji.

Y tenía razón. El cuarto con seis literas estaba sin un alma. Ambas entraron y Pinkie se sentó en una cama de las de abajo mientras Sonata mantenía la sonrisa alta con ojos brillantes sobre ella.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! ¡Soy toooooooda oídos!- chilló emocionada y se levantó las orejas con una juguetona risita.

-Cheese se va- anunció sin preámbulo -. Es estudiante extranjero y debe regresar a su país el próximo domingo.

-Ouh- soltó Sonata curvando las cejas, tomando una mejor actitud ante la circunstancia y levantó una mano sobre su hombro -. Y a ti que te gusta...

Pinkie suspiró, asintiendo mientras un rubor rojo invadía sus mejillas.

-Yo…creo que le gusto a él también. Pero…nunca hicimos y dijimos nada, para aclarar nuestros sentimientos. Sólo éramos nosotros. No sé…igual no importa, ¿cierto? Porque se tiene que ir…no importa lo que sienta…- y bajó la mirada.

Sonata volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. El color rosa de su aura era más pálido.

-Puede que no sepa nada del amor- le dijo Sonata -. Ni qué se siente estar enamorado y vienes con la persona súúúúúper equivocada para hablar de eso- sonrió -. Pero, algo de lo que sé muy bien son de las energías y la tuya Pinkie- cerró los ojos y aspiró en su dirección, cubriéndole su energía y su rostro cambió con serenidad con una suave sonrisa, sonrojándose -. La tuya cambia, se pone muy empalagosa cuando hablas de él. Es… molestamente… dulce…- jadeó -. Algo tan fuerte no puede ser menos importante. Al contrario.

-Mmm- dudó Pinkie al ver el suave gesto de Sonata al aspirar su energía -. Si es molesto… ¿Por qué sonríes?

Sonata abrió los ojos de golpe para mirarla, agrandando los ojos y dejando caer un poco la boca.

-¿Sonata?

-Tú- jadeó, aún sin salir del asombro.

-¿Ah?- dudó, curvando las cejas.

-¿Eras tú?- se dijo a sí misma, de vuelta con las manos a su pecho, asimismo, atrayendo la energía que acaba de aspirar de Pinkie Pie para verla -. Todo este tiempo. Tan fuerte…tan positiva, hermosa…y pacifica…- aspiró de sorpresa y se le vidriaron los ojos, tanto asustada como emocionada al ver lo que salía de su pecho-. ¡Sentí tu amor!- gritó y abrió las manos que mantenía juntas a su pecho y varias siluetas brillantes en forma de corazones rosas salieron brotando de sus manos. Sonata ensanchó la sonrisa con una risa de dicha y levantó las manos hacia arriba cubriendo toda la habitación de los corazones, iluminándose, danzando en el aire e increíblemente, Pinkie Pie podía verlos, agradablemente sorprendida también y devolvió la mirada a Sonata, quien expresaba enorme felicidad en su rostro mientras sin darse cuenta se transformaba con orejas, cabello largo y alas, para explotar: -. ¡Puedo apreciar el amor!- y volaba hacia el tumbado, abrazándose a sí misma y bañándose de las energías en forma de corazones mientras aquella luz azul oscura se encendía fúlgida en su pecho.

…

-Está bien…tranquila…- calmaba Bonbon.

-¿Cómo estarlo?- preguntó Trixie con las cejas curvadas, jugando con los dedos, mirando la puerta de entrada de la casa de Celestia y Luna. -. Ella me odia.

-Es cierto- comentó Cherry asintiendo una vez con brazos cruzados y Bonbon le fulminó con la mirada ceñuda, dándole un codazo en las costillas -. ¡Pero es cierto!

-¿Y debes repetirle la historia? Ya sabemos que la odia y por su ida Sunset se convirtió en un mons…- agrandó los ojos, tapándose la boca.

-¡Ja! Ahora tú lo dijiste- le encaró Cherry y le devolvió el codazo en las costillas -. ¿Quién es la imprudente ahora, Lady?

-Auch…- se quejó, mirándola con reproche sobándose donde la golpeó.

-¿Te dolió?- se lamentó curvando las cejas y la abrazó de golpe -. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien…

-¿Pueden callarse?- les interrumpió Trixie, girando hacia ellas totalmente tiesa de la tensión -. Ya Trixie está lo suficientemente nerviosa como escucharlas no sólo recalcando la historia sino que se pongan con sus tontas peleas- y ambas se apartaron con la mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento- corearon.

Trixie resopló, tratando de mantenerse calmada y volvió a mirar la puerta. Arrugó la frente, con el corazón latiendo tan lento y las manos heladas. No sabría cómo reaccionaría Sunset al verla…pero tenía que presentarse. Lulamoon apretó los ojos con fuerza y golpeó la puerta.

-Estamos aquí, Trixie- le recordó Bonbon tras ella.

Ella tragó saliva, asintiéndole cuando sus cabellos danzan cortamente por la brisa rápida que cruzó tras que la puerta se haya abierto.

Sunset Shimmer contempló a la petrificada Trixie, que apenas hizo el ademán de abrir la boca y dar un solo paso hacia adelante, Sunset le frunció el ceño, haciendo puños las manos, incendiándoselas y sus alas brotaron de golpe, altas, con sus ojos cyan oscureciéndose completamente mientras le fruncía un misántropo ceño fruncido y mostraba los dientes en una retorcida sonrisa.

-¡TÚ VAS A LAMENTAR HABERME ROTO EL CORAZÓN!- y se lanzó sobre ella.

.

.

.

Trixie aspiró con fuerza mientras el sacudón la hizo comprobar que estaba en su cama.

Su corazón palpitaba desquiciado, su frente estaba sudada y su boca completamente seca.

Se sentó en la cama, abrazándose las piernas, acomodando su cabeza de lado sobre sus rodillas, tratando de regular su respiración.

-Sólo era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla, Trixie. No son reales. Es tu imaginación jugando en tu contra…- dejó caer los hombros -. Jugando con la realidad…que también está en tu contra…- murmuró, pasándose una mano a la cara.

Cherry y Bonbon le habían contado todo respecto lo que sucedió después de su partida.

Pensó que tal vez se le había pasado la mano ese día en el aeropuerto.

Como lo pensó en el internado, hubiera sido más valiente y enfrentar a su padre con mayor serenidad como lo hizo hace poco y nada de esto hubiera pasado…pero ya pasó. Ya estaba hecho. Sunset la odia y ella no podría culparla. Trixie se quitó las sábanas de encima y miró la hora en su celular que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Eran apenas casi las diez de la noche, pero se fue a dormir hace una hora y media, ya que su cabeza no paraba de recordar lo contado por sus amigas, que decidió mejor esperar al lunes antes de que empezara las clases para ir a visitar a Lyra y al resto de los chicos, a Las Rainbooms y…al final, Sunset Shimmer.

Volvió a suspirar y salió de la cama. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a beber agua, se reprochó que otra causa por la que se fue a acostar temprano, era su padre. Pareciera que ya no sabía cómo actuar con ella.

Antes apenas se hablaban y al menos tenían de tema de conversación las galas, la empresa, hasta los propios regaños. Pero ahora…ambos pudieron darse cuenta que eran unos completos desconocidos que no sabían nada del uno del otro que no sea los requerimientos de Los Lulamoon.

Mientras servía el agua y bebía, recordó que al salir del aeropuerto, respirando el aire de su ciudad, encontró a su madre, Magical Smile, aguardándola. Al parecer, su padre le había telefoneada para que la recibiera. No estaban sus hermanastros ni su actual esposo, sólo ella, cosa que agradeció, ya que en ese instante, sólo la quería a ella. La abrazó, besó y lloró, siendo una niña de nuevo, sacando la cabeza del abrazo para mirar a su padre y decirle un "gracias".

De vuelta a su alcoba, Trixie cerró los ojos, aún con ese sentimiento horrible en la boca del estómago.

Más de miedo, era de angustia. De no recibir su perdón y que la hiriera con su escepticismo.

Abrió el baúl que descansaba al pie de su cama, sacó su tan querida capa y sombrero, y se los puso, para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero y dejarse revolcar del recuerdo.

*Flasback*

_-No abras los ojos._

_-¿Pero qué es?- preguntaba Trixie, en su cumpleaños número nueve._

_-Ya vas a ver…_

_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al sentir una tela cubrir su espalda y siendo amarrada en su cuello._

_-Tú espera, querida._

_-¡Mami, ¿Qué es?!- se sonrió más desesperada al sentir ahora algo sobre su pequeña cabeza…que cayó cubriéndole los ojos._

_-¡Ahora sí, abre los ojos!_

_Y la niña abrió de golpe los ojos frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, viéndose con la capa y sombrero de punta purpuras, llenas de estrellas. Trixie se subió el sombrero para verse mejor, con la boca abierta a la vez que formaba una sonrisa. Su madre se sonreía al lado del reflejo de su hija._

_-¡Me encanta! Pero…- levantó la enorme capa y volvió acomodarse el sombrero -. ¿Por qué tan grande?_

_-Porque crecerás con él- le sonrió con mirada dulce -. Felicidades, mi pequeña futura ilusionista, voy a enseñarte a hacer trucos._

_-¡¿En serio?!- se emocionó, girando para verla con ojos grandes, ilusionada._

_-Creo que ya estás lista._

_-¡Sí, sí lo estoy!_

_-No es fácil como parece- advirtió._

_-¡Yo podré, lo juro, mami! Sé que Trixie puede porque…- volvió a mirarse a su reflejo, admirando su sombrero y capa –Trixie se siente grande y poderosa con su regalo… ¡Ja! Trixie será la envidia de las demás niñas…_

_Y su madre arrugó la frente._

_-Trixie…_

_-Verán que nada se le compara con una Lulamoon…_

_-Cariño…_

_-¡Y más aún una Gran y Poderosa Trixie Lulamoon!_

_-¡Trixie!- elevó la voz y su hija calló, mirándola con esos ojos rosados oscuros de su madre, firmes -. No seas egoísta, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No eres superior a nadie, a la única persona que tienes que demostrar tus habilidades es…_

_-…a ti misma…- repitió, aburrida._

_-Trixie…- suspiró, tomándole las manos mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama -. Sé lo que dice tu padre, tus tíos y abuelos…sobre su apellido y sus tradiciones pero, tú puedes ser quien quieres ser, ¿Oíste? Elige lo mejor para ti. Puedes cambiar el mundo si cada día muestras un poco de humildad y amor. La libertad tiene varios significados, dale tú una definición… ¿Qué es libertad para Trixie? Lo que siempre te hace tú… siempre sé tú misma, ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

"_Trixie se verá genial con esto en la escuela. De seguro superaré a…" interrumpió sus pensamientos y le sonrió a su madre._

_-Trixie entiende fuerte y claro, así que, ¿Cuándo empezamos las clases?"._

-Nunca- se dijo Trixie, mirándose aún en el espejo, rompiendo el recuerdo.

Su madre empezó a sacar viejos libros y utilería, haciendo más trucos de los que solía hacer a diario, enamorando más a Trixie sobre las ilusiones…y enojando más a su marido.

Las peleas crecieron, los gritos…y Trixie se asustaba cada vez que pasaba esto. Solía ponerse bajo la cama o encerrarse en el baño de su cuarto, pero desde que tuvo ese sombrero y capa, se los ponía, y todos esos temores se desvanecían, siempre haciéndola sentir…

-Grande y poderosa- dijo, concentrando su mirada en ella.

Entonces su madre solicitó el divorcio…su padre ganó su custodia…y Trixie nunca pudo aprender de su madre las ilusiones prometidas. Pero se les había quedado los libros…bueno, eso decía ella, pero Trixie sabía que lo había hecho para que ella los acogiera y practicara por su propia cuenta, pero nunca les salía, siempre fallaba…lamentándose "Si madre estuviera aquí…" pero tal vez, no era en sí las ilusiones que le encantaban, sino cómo los hacía ver su madre, la expresión de su rostro, aquella felicidad, pasar ese tiempo especial de calidad que quería aumentar con aquellas lecciones y demostrarle que podría ser maravillosa como ella. Pero ese era el destino de Magical Smile, su madre. No el de Trixie. Sí, la divertía y encantaba, pero era un hobbie, es decir, porque no siempre, si eres lector, te hace escritor, porque te encanten las películas, no te hace un director, porque eres aficionado a los videojuegos, no te hace un diseñador. Y porque a ella le gusten las ilusiones…no la hace ilusionista. Cosa que para su madre era su vida entera hasta dedicarse de lleno en eso. Entonces, si las ilusiones no eran su destino… ¿Cuál era?

"Genial, Trixie…" se regañó "te las ingenias para no poder dormir o tener otra pesadilla, ¿cierto?". Suspiró y se acomodó el sombrero, sonriéndose. Regresó a su cama y con sombrero y capa, trató de conciliar el sueño.

Con pesadilla o sin ella, mañana sería un día que debía enfrentar.

…

Las mane6 no habían abandonado la sala donde se encontraba el espejo conectado a la máquina que creó Twilight para poderlo cruzar cuando ella quisiera, mirando divertidas a Spike roncando profundamente sobre un mueble de la sala.

-Pobre, Spike, ya no resistió más- rió Pinkie Pie y las demás soltaron unas risitas cuando se apareció la Princesa Luna entre ellas.

-¡Princesa!- exclamaron todas mientras Luna les sonreía.

-¿Cómo están mis ponies?- saludó y miró a Twilight -. Me siento como nueva.

-Eso…eso es bueno- habló con voz forzada y aguada mientras sonría de nuevo tensa y un tic en el ojo.

-Vamos, Twilight, ¿Me dirás que no confías en mí?- se burló Luna.

-No es eso- e inhaló y exhaló, calmándose -. Es sólo que esto me pone un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó acercándose a ella -. ¿Será por qué no lo haces tú?

Twilight arrugó la frente, dubitativa.

-Equestria te ha necesitado tantas veces- se explicó Luna –que ahora al no tener que hacer nada, te hace sentir…- la motivó agitando un casco y Twilight suspiró, resignada.

-Inútil- reconoció mirándola -. No es que no confíe en usted. Es sólo que tratándose de una amiga y que yo me quede del otro lado cruzada de cascos…- sacudió la cabeza, irguiéndose -. Quiero hacer más por ella. Siento que desde la última visita a ese mundo, no he hecho nada por ellas, principalmente por Sunset, quien parecía más necesitar ayuda. Si tan sólo hubiera insistido, hacer ese rápido viaje…tal vez…sólo tal vez…

-Twilight…

-No quiero repetir el error de Moondancer, LemonHearts, Minuette,Twinkleshine y Lyra- le interrumpió, mucho más firme, perdiendo los nervios -. No voy abandonar a mis amigas, no de nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?- levantó una ceja -. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¡Sí!- exclamó con ruda firmeza para soltar una sonrisa ablandando el rostro -. Bueno…si no le molesta.

-Claro que no. Si te confieso algo, me daría cierto alivio que vengas conmigo- y miró el portal -. Sé que puedo hallar a Sunset con mi magia, pero no conozco ese mundo y es mejor tenerte a mi lado- regresó su mirada en Twilight -. Sería genial tenerte de ayuda. Pero Twilight, soy la única con la habilidad de transportarse de un sueño a otro. Si quieres venir conmigo, tendría que unir tu sueño con el de Sunset como hicimos con Ponyville para combatir al Tantabus. No puedo arriesgar la misión forzando más magia de lo necesario. Ya de por sí una parte estará en mi cuerpo de carne y hueso para mantener el hechizo de transportación de magia.

-Pero siendo magia pura… ¿No puedo ni así acompañarla? Es decir, en mi estado en magia, no soy un cuerpo en sí para dificultar. Soy conciencia, y usted transporta escenarios dentro del sueño con la conciencia de los ponies mientras duermen. Puede manejar la conciencia dentro del sueño, en este caso, podría manejarme en el sueño de Sunset.

-Buena observación…- asintió, reflexionando. -. Podríamos intentarlo- miró a las demás ponies-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó y Pinkie Pie sacó un reloj Cu-Cú de su melena y el pajarillo salió de él chillando un estruendoso "Cu-Cú".

-¡Son las doce en punto!- gritó Pinkie Pie para ser escuchada ante el escándalo que el "Cu-Cú" seguía cantando hasta llegar al número doce por la hora indicada mientras el resto se tapaban los oídos gesticulando diferentes caras de molestias hasta aliviar el rostro al concluir el "Cu-Cú"…pero entonces el pajarillo volvió a salir y cantar horrorosamente de nuevo.

-¡PINKIE PIE!- reclamaron todas.

-¿Quééé? ¿No es lindo?- sonrió divertida mirando el Cu-Cú salir una y otra vez del reloj sin parar de cantar.

-¡Sí, sí pero ya basta!- bramó Rainbow ceñuda en su dirección. Pinkie le torció los ojos y lo guardó de nuevo en su melena -. ¡Pero haz que se calle!- se sulfuró al ver el pajarillo salir de su melena aun cantando. Pinkie se dio un golpe en la cabeza y cesó.

-Ya nadie aprecia los Cu-cú como antes… ¿Verdad, abuela Pie?- le habló la rosada a una fotografía de su abuela que sacó…de dónde rayos suele sacar sus cosas…

-Ya es hora- avisó Luna relajando sus oídos paseando los cascos en ellos tras el ruido.

-Bien. No perdamos más tiempo- asintió Twilight y las demás se rejuntaron con ojos grandes, curiosas.

-¡Qué empiece la magia!- chilló Pinkie repentinamente vestida con un traje negro de mago y estiró sus patas delanteras lanzando cartas bajo sus mangas, al ver por primera vez el hechizo.

Ambas alicornios se sonrieron, tomaron una bocanada de aire mientras cerraban los ojos y sus cuernos eran iluminados fúlgidamente. Las demás quedaron maravilladas al ver como ante sus ojos la magia de cada una salía del cuerno al suelo tomando la imagen de su cuerpo. Las princesas abrieron de golpe los ojos, siendo iluminados con los colores de su magia y sus cuerpos de carne y hueso quedándose quietos con sus brillantes.

Luna resplandecía con su magia azul oscura mientras miraba divertida el festejo de las ponies.

-Eso…fue… ¡Asombroso!- festejó Rainbow Dash dando unas piruetas en el aire.

-¡Oh, se ven tan brillantes!- se deleitó Rarity encantadísima acercándose a Twilight -. Me recuerdan a las ponies de cristal- exclamó para tomarle una pata delantera y verla más de cerca, dejándola incómoda con sonrisa chueca -. ¡Aunque más brillantes!

-Una cosa es contarlo y otra verlo, debo admitir- comentó Applejack igual de maravillada.

-Es lindo- se limitó en decir Fluttershy con una suave y calmada sonrisa.

-Uuuhh…brilla…- dijo Pinkie Pie con un casco a pocos centímetros del rostro de Luna.

-Sí…- exclamó Luna incomodada, apartándole el casco con su magia y miró a Twilight, asintiendo una vez.

-Muy bien. Vamos- dijo para mirar a sus amigas-. Bueno, ya saben ustedes su papel- les dijo Twilight.

-¡Sí que sí!- exclamó Rainbow -. Cuidar de sus cuerpos mientras ustedes no están. ¡Pan comido!

-¿Pan comido? ¡Prefiero pastel comido!- sonrió Pinkie Pie lanzándose un pastel sobre el rostro y pasear su lengua mientras lo comía.

Twilight encendió la máquina y tras unos ruidos y movimientos, el espejo brilló y el portal se abrió.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Twilight a Luna.

Luna inhaló y exhaló, para asentir, firme con una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Lista.

Y ambas cruzaron el portal, dejando atrás suyo destellos azules y purpuras de su estado en magia.

-¿De qué me perdí?- despertó Spike con parpadear lento levantando la cabeza del mueble y agrandó los ojos al ver el portal encendido y los cuerpos petrificados con los ojos brillantes -. ¡Rayos, no vi el hechizo!

-Es increíble que el Cu-cú no lo haya despertado…- murmuró Fluttershy a las demás.

-¿Alguien dijo "Cu-cú"?- se emocionó Pinkie Pie y sacó de nuevo el reloj.

-¡PINKIE!- se quejaron con los cascos de vuelta a sus orejas.

…

Exclamaron un leve grito cuando salieron disparadas de la base de la estatua del caballo.

-Princesa Luna, ¿Está bien?- preguntó Twilight mirando a la alicornio oscura desparramada en el piso.

-Sí, sí, lo estoy- exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vaya…- exclamó Twilight mirándose los cascos y volteaba a ver su cuerpo -. Se siente raro estar en este mundo con mi forma original…aunque sea en mi forma mágica…es inmune al cambio- regresó su mirada en Luna, quien se puso en pie, mirando su alrededor con atención.

-Con que este es su mundo…- murmuró para sí y miró la escuela -. Parece…

-¿Un castillo?- adivinó, sonriente -. Yo también pensé lo mismo al llegar. Al menos no tendrá que lidiar con su forma humana.

-Humana…- repitió curiosa -. Quisiera verme, digo, ver mi contraparte.

-Por suerte, Sunset Shimmer vive en casa de la contraparte de su hermana y suya.

-Cierto- asintió.

-Podría darle un vistazo. Mientras duerme.

-No creo que me sentiría cómoda verme, digo, verla mientras duerme- exclamó arrugando la frente.

-Pues despierta tampoco sería tan fácil de lidiar, ¿no lo cree? Pero podemos pensar en eso luego.

-Tienes razón. Concentrémonos- coincidió -. Pese que Sunset Shimmer tiene la apariencia…humana…sigue siendo una pony equestriana y puedo percibir su esencia…- cerró sus ojos -…su estado onírico…- su cuerpo se iluminó e hizo lo mismo con Twilight que al abrir sus ojos, se hallaron a un lado de la cama de Sunset Shimmer, completamente dormida. -. Wow…con que eso es la forma humana…- se admiró, viendo el "extraño" cuerpo largo de Sunset pero se dio cuenta de su frente arrugada y cortos movimientos de su cuerpo, como luchando -. Está teniendo una pesadilla en este preciso momento.

-Sunset…- lamentó Twilight bajando las cejas.

-¿Lista, Twilight?- preguntó Luna iluminándose.

-Lista- asintió, segura, también iluminándose y entonces, ambas se fueron desvaneciendo de a poco deshaciéndose en un hilo luminoso que cruzó la frente de Sunset, aun moviéndose en su lucha interna.

Luna abrió los ojos y se halló en…

-¿Nuestro viejo castillo?- dudó, comprobando que se hallaba en la vieja Sala de Tronos del antiguo Castillo de las Dos Hermanas en el Bosque Everfree. Miró a un lado para hablar con Twilight pero… -. ¿Twilight?- dudó, girándose y viéndose sola -. ¡Twilight!- volvió a gritar, curvando las cejas, preocupada -. ¡Twilight!

-Estás sola, querida…

Luna se petrificó, agrandando los ojos.

-Esa…voz…- jadeó y lentamente se giró para que su corazón se volcara para ver a una alicornio de cuerpo más alto y delgado, de crin cerúleo oscuro y cuero color negro tal carbón, de alas puntiagudas y sonrisa de afilados dientes.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que sigo siendo tu pesadilla favorita después de todo, Princesa Luna!- sonrió cruelmente y con ojos radiando tenebrosa intimidación, Nightmare Moon.

…

-Oh…vaya…- balbuceó Twilight, con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, moviéndose en el suelo en el que estaba echada.

Parpadeó lentamente, poniendo sus manos sobre el suelo y levantarse…un momento… ¿Sus manos?

Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe, cayendo mejor a la realidad, mirándose en su cuerpo humano, en su estado híbrido con sus alas, cabello largo y orejas de pony.

-¿Qué es esto?- dudó, poniéndose de pie y comprobar que se hallaba frente a la estatua del caballo en una oscura noche. Se dio vuelta y aspiró con fuerza llevándose las manos a la boca al ver a sus amigas de Canterlot High asimismo en su forma híbrida…echadas en el suelo jadeando de dolor. -. ¡Amigas!- gritó corriendo en donde estaban dispersas Las Rainbooms en la entrada de la escuela y se inclinó a la más cercana, a Rainbow Dash.

-¿Twilight?- emitió frágil abriendo con lentitud los ojos.

-¡Rainbow!- jadeó asustada y con los ojos vidriosos -. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Por…qué…?- balbuceó, con sus ojos cerezas mirándola fijo con un temblor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- dudó acuclillándose a ella, doliéndole verla herida.

-¿Por qué… nos… abandonaste?

Twilight dejó entreabrir la boca de la sorpresa del reclamo.

-Yo…no…¡no! No las abandoné.

-Lo hiciste- dijo Rarity, a poco metros, sosteniéndose del estómago y varias hematomas de en su cuerpo.

-Llegaste tarde- dijo Fluttershy, con un ojo rojo y la ala izquierda quemada, haciendo a Twilight vidriar más fuerte los ojos.

-¡No, no! ¡Yo convencí a Moon White a tiempo! ¡Estoy aquí con Luna! Para descubrir…

-¡Es muy tarde!- le interrumpió con un grito Pinkie Pie, ceñuda y resentida, teniendo sobre sus piernas a Applejack, inconsciente -. ¡Te necesitábamos y tú llegaste tarde!

-Pinkie…no…- jadeaba Twilight descorazonada sin ni siquera poder moverse.

-Es porque somos una ilusa copia de tus amigas… ¿Cierto?- le reclamó Rainbow Dash.

-¡No, claro que no! Son importantes también para mí- se defendió, secándose las lágrimas -. Por favor… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sunset? ¿También está herida?

En tan sólo nombrarla, Rainbow palideció, mostrando un fuerte temor en sus ojos.

-No llames al diablo…- dijo una nueva voz y Las Rainbooms gesticularon de terror, mirando hacia la azotea de la escuela, donde una figura difícil de reconocer por la oscuridad se posaba mirando la escena -…porque se te puede aparecer…-concluyó con una profunda risa y sus alas de fuego brotaron, viéndose peligrosamente altas y resplandeciendo entre el oscuro escenario para acto seguido tirarse del edificio y volar en dirección a Twilight, estirando y encogiendo sus brazos una y otra vez mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego.

-¡Huye!- le gritó Rarity y Twilight corrió en dirección contraria, pero sintió el profundo calor del fuego acercándose a ella y se separó del suelo para tomar vuelo salvándose de que aterrizara sobre su cuerpo, huyendo completamente confundida y a la vez, presa de los nervios.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- gritó, tomándola del tobillo y halándola a ella.

-¡SUNSET!- gritó Twilight entre pánico y súplica, siendo halada hacia abajo por su… amiga.

…

-¡Yo ya no te temo!- exclamó Luna pisando fuerte sus cuatro patas en el suelo del viejo castillo, mirando a Nightmare Moon.

-¡Por favor! ¿Cuántas veces he escuchado esa historia?- se burló sonriéndose mientras bajaba los escalones de los viejos tronos -. Siempre repites eso. Siempre dices haberme vencido. En la Noche de Nightmare aseguraste haberme superado, para que cuando regresó el Imperio de Cristal, seas cobarde y no intervinieras porque no sabrías si podrías resistir una vez más la magia oscura que la rodeaba.

Luna endureció la barbilla, resistiéndose a su manipulación.

-Nunca perdonaste tu falta- continuó Nightmare, a pocos pasos de ella -, y te castigaste con pesadillas diarias, con tu propia creación ¡Perjudicando Equestria en el proceso!- se sonrió levantando un casco a un lado del rostro de Luna y acariciarlo hasta bajar a la barbilla -. No pude haberlo hecho mejor…- le susurró.

-¡No lo hice a propósito!- se defendió, ceñuda y apartándose -. Yo actué enseguida para que no dañara a nadie.

-Pero, querida… ¿No te has puesto a pensar que una parte profunda de ti deseaba eso?- preguntó con voz suave seduciéndola a caer en su juego, la rodeó con una pata, tirando de ella para apegar su cuerpo a su lado. Luna jadeó, curvando las cejas, haciendo el ademán de zafarse pero Nightmare Moon levantó un casco y la hizo mirar fijo a sus ojos sosteniéndole la barbilla, muy cerca de su rostro -. Tus acciones…son cosas que haríamos nosotras… ¡por favor! ¿Crear el Tantabus con conciencia propia para crear pesadillas? ¡Eso sí que fue irresponsable y oscuro de tu parte!

-No…no…es cierto…- balbuceó con sus emociones mezcladas.

-Recuerda los mil años. Solas, tú y yo, exiliadas en la luna...por tu propia hermana.

-Ella lo hizo para salvar a Equestria…

-¡Pero no te salvó a ti!

Aquello cortó el aliento de Luna, concentrando la mirada en Nightmare Moon.

-Yo fui la única que estuvo contigo- continuó -. Quien creyó en ti. Que merecías el doble que recibía tu hermana- expandió la sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, parpadeándole -. Siempre seré parte de ti, ¿Verdad?- y miró los ojos dolidos de la Princesa -. Oh, Luna…- la consolaba acariciándole el rostro disfrutando de su manipulación -. Eso me hace tan feliz. Eres mía- le susurró, haciéndola hundir en sus fríos ojos de iris felinas -. Y yo soy tuya- y sin que se dé cuenta, iluminó su cuerno y lo unía al suyo.

…

Un golpe sordo hizo respingar a las mane6 para ver los cuerpos de Twilight y Luna en el suelo.

-¿Eso es normal?- preguntó Fluttershy con voz temblorosa.

-Creo…creo que no- respondió Rainbow Dash, curvando las cejas.

-Sus pechos…- dijo Applejack acercándose a los cuerpos viendo cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez y la luz de sus ojos parpadearon un momento.

-¡Definitivamente esto no es normal!- entró en pánico Spike llevándose las garras a la cabeza.

-¿QUÉ HACEMOS?- chilló Pinkie Pie sacudiendo a Rarity.

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé!- respiró agitada la modista, entrando en pánico también.

-¡Moon White!- exclamó Applejack, mirando a las demás -. Él sabrá qué hacer. ¡Es su hechizo!

-¡Pero él vive en Canterlot!- bramó Rainbow Dash levantando los cascos hacia arriba, asustada -. ¡Por más rápido que vuele no voy a llegar de inmediato! ¡Tan sólo mírenlas!- y señaló de nuevo a las princesas en el suelo, ahora jadeando y palideciendo más rápido.

Entonces Fluttershy aspiró con fuerza y sin perder tiempo en explicaciones tomó vuelo hacia una ventana, volando lo más rápido que podía hacia su casa. Al llegar, rebuscó enseguida en uno de sus cajones de la sala, sacando un caja metálica colorida y la abrió, mostrando bolitas multicolores. Tomó una con el casco que le temblaba de la ansiedad y lo tiró con fuerza al suelo, levantando humo negro y purpura oscura…haciendo aparecer a Discord en una cama, roncando.

-¡Discord!- bramó tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndolo, haciendo que respingue y la mire.

-¡Querida Fluttershy!- celebró saliendo de la cama y haciéndola desaparecer, para tomarla y abrazarla -. ¡Siempre un gusto verte! ¿Pero tenías que interrumpir mi sueño de belleza? No por nada tengo esta hermosa barba de chivo- dijo, acariciando su corta barba blanca.

-Discord, no hay tie… - pero otro sofocado abrazo la interrumpió.

-¡Me encanta cuando usas de mis mágicas invocaciones!- se emocionó para soltarla y aplaudir -. ¿Para qué me invocaste?- preguntó para hacer aparecer una mesita con tazas y un par de sillas, haciéndola sentar en una y él en otra, usando ella un vestido azul del personaje de Alicia y él un traje alocado de sombrero alto, como el Sombrero Loco - ¿Fiesta de té de medianoche? ¡Esa es nueva! ¡Celebremos nuestro no cumpleaños!

-¡Discord, escucha!- gritó para tirar la mesa y Discord hizo desaparecer la mesa y los trajes. -. ¡Tienes que ayudarnos, es una emergencia!

Al notar recién su rostro y ojos alarmados, Discord se puso serio.

-Querida…yo estoy en tu disposición como sea- aseguró haciéndole aparecer un gorro de capitán sobre la cabeza de la pegaso y en la de él un casco de cabo.

_Segundos después…_

Moon White se miraba ya con los ojos cansados mientras se cepillaba los dientes frente al espejo del baño, preparándose para dormir, cuando un par de garras cubrieron sus hombros y agrandó sus ojos grises viendo que tras su reflejo, estaba el del draconequus con mirada seria mirándolo por el espejo.

-Tú vienes conmigo.

Tanto Discord como Moon White se aparecieron en el salón con las demás ponies. El unicornio escupía y tosía la espuma de pasta dental ante la repentina visita nada convencional en el baño de su casa.

-¿Qué rayos…?- se quejaba ceñudo pero retrocedió la cabeza curvando las cejas al ver a Luna y Twilight echadas al suelo. - ¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?!

-¡No sabemos qué les pasa!- habló Rainbow Dash volando hacia él y tomarlo de los hombros -. Están usando tu hechizo y los firmes que estaban su cuerpo, flaquearon y están como…no sé, descomponiéndose.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!- chilló Pinkie Pie.

Moon White se acercó enseguida a las Princesas, mirándolas jadear, como de una fuerte angustia, y volvía a parpadear la luz de sus ojos.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó el unicornio, mirándolas con ojos alarmados -. ¡¿Dónde están para que fuercen el hechizo?!

-En el mundo onírico- respondió Rarity y Moon White regresó la mirada en las princesas, pensando.

-Sus cuerpos se están debilitando alarmantemente rápido- dijo más bien para sí mismo.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Fluttershy muerta del susto, siendo consolada por Discord.

-Que la magia de sus cuerpos no resiste el hechizo- contestó, de nuevo para sí, entrando en una temperatura fría. -. No es suficiente…

-¡¿Pero qué corrales significa, qué sucede?!- se exasperó Applejack ante un grave y profundo jadeo de Luna.

-¡Ustedes díganmelo!- levantó la voz de los mismos nervios, mirando a las ponies -. Porque estén en el mundo onírico no es excusa suficiente para debilitarlas. Díganme la verdad, ¿Qué están haciendo? Dónde están para saber por qué están fallando en el hechizo ¿Dónde están las Princesas?

Las amigas se miraron entre sí, resignadas. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy tomaron vuelo, hacia donde estaba el espejo cubierto con una manta…y lo destaparon. Los ojos de Moon White se endurecieron, hechizado ante ver de vuelta el espejo.

-Están en otro mundo- explicó Applejack, con cautela ante su reacción y Moon White la miró enseguida -. Están descubriendo la magia oscura…en las pesadillas…de Sunset Shimmer…

El unicornio parpadeó, con una mezcla de sentimientos, emociones, preguntas y recuerdos… retrocediendo un par de pasos, pero no era tiempo.

"No… mires… atrás", recordó y desvió la mirada hacia las princesas, pensando.

-La concentración…- habló con voz neutra -. Están perdiendo la concentración del hechizo. Sus emociones son los pilares de los pensamientos y la concentración, su base. Sus emociones y sentimientos deben estar caóticas, propio de la magia oscura, presionando la concentración y están perdiendo fuerza del hechizo- devolvió la mirada hacia ellas -. Si se rompe el hechizo, la magia se disolverá hacia la nada y sólo tendrá el poco porcentaje que dejaron en su cuerpo.

-Eso quiere decir…- habló Rainbow Dash.

-Que si pierden el control del hechizo y la magia se pierda…- se explicó mirando a Luna -la Princesa Luna no tendrá la fuerza suficiente para volver a levantar la luna ni tener el control del mundo onírico como hasta ahora- desvió la mirada hacia la alicornio lavanda -. Y Twilight… ya no será tan poderosa con la magia, perdiendo vínculos con su elemento y su misión como Princesa.

Y la bomba dejó petrificados a todos, tensando doblemente el ambiente.

-¡No, no, no!- entró en pánico Spike empezando a tirar lágrimas y Rarity lo abrazó también asustada pero el dragón se soltó de ella y se lanzó a Moon White de rodillas. -¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Por favor, la magia es todo para Twilight!- suplicó vidriándole fuertemente los ojos y a Moon White se le cortó el aliento, conmovido -. La conozco desde que salí del cascarón y esto la destrozará. ¡No dejes que pierda lo que es su destino, por favor! Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, pero no dejes que esto ocurra…piensa en algo…por favor…

Las demás, hasta Discord, se conmovieron profundamente ante la súplica del bebé dragón. Moon White apretó los dientes, mirando aSpike y después al resto, notoriamente preocupados de la impotencia.

Ya conocía esa mirada.

*Flashback*

"_-Debes volver a la Academia, Speed._

_-No, no voy a alejarme de mi hijo ni un segundo._

_-Estás viviendo el sueño y yo estoy aquí- decía High Line, tomando suavemente a su esposa -. Si sigues ausentándote…_

_-¡High Line!- le reclamó, apartándose con los ojos vidriosos y levantando sus alas, a la defensiva -. ¡Mi hijo se está muriendo frente a mis ojos, ¿Y me pides seguir con mi vida normal?!- jadeó, sin resistirse a un llanto -. ¡Al diablo mi sueño de ser capitana de los wondercolts! ¡Yo…yo sólo quiero estar con mi hijo! – cerró los ojos, dejándose iluminar con la magia de High Line para acercarla y unirse a un abrazo para consolarla -. Lo que le queda…conmigo…- acercó un casco sobre la lágrima que corría de su esposo -. Con nosotros…_

_-No…es mi intención…ser débil…- se dijo un potrillo de ojos grises y melena negra, mirando la escena oculto a un lado de una puerta entreabierta"._

Moon White se resistía a que sus ojos respondieran como los del dragón, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón ansioso, maquinando a toda prisa la cabeza.

Pero él mismo se estaba dejando dominar por las emociones también y le estaban costando concentrarse. Frunció el ceño con un profundo gruñido.

-¡Fuera, fuera todos! ¡No puedo pensar si se ponen así de ansiosos! ¡Me contagian!- e iluminó a todos con su magia, arrastrándolos fuera del salón y cerró la puerta. Devolvió la mirada hacia las princesas y luego al portal. -. ¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!- se descargó con un grito.

…

-¡Suéltame, Sunset!- jadeó Twilight sacudiendo su pierna mientras se envolvía del miedo.

-¿Dónde está tu Magia de la Amistad ahora, Princesa?- preguntó bufona mientras sobrevolaban en el oscuro cielo de la ciudad, aun reteniéndola del tobillo.

-Está aquí, contigo. Eres mi amiga, Sunset. Y estoy aquí por ti, para ayudarte.

-¡Eso mismo dijeron esas!- exclamó, señalando hacia abajo, hacia Las Rainbooms -. ¡Y ya ves cómo terminaron!- bramó con sonrisa misántropa mientras sujetaba con mayor fuerza su tobillo con ambas manos, la hizo girar y la soltó, haciéndola disparar lejos.

Twilight trató de frenar la fuerza de la caída, pero sólo logró taparse inútilmente el rostro al aterrizar sobre un árbol del bosque cercano que había tras la escuela.

Podría ser un sueño…o más bien pesadilla, pero el dolor de los golpes al chocar contras las ramas, siendo rasguñada y golpeada por estas en el camino las sintió tan real. La punta de una rama se clavó en su ala derecha, haciéndola gritar de dolor y sangrar mientras terminaba por caer al suelo, sintiendo zonas de su cuerpo palpitar fuerte del dolor y ciertas hojas y ramitas caer sobre ella.

Apenas podía reaccionar cuando la sombra de Sunset se posó sobre ella. Twilight levantó la mirada, viendo la enorme luna tras el cuerpo de quien alguna vez llamó amiga.

-Sunset…- balbuceó, tratando de ponerse en pie -. Sólo quiero ayudarte…

-¿Por qué Twilight?- preguntó sonriéndose lentamente -. ¿Yo te lo pedí?

-No…

-¿Se las pedí a Las Rainbooms?

-No…

-¡¿Entonces por qué insisten en ayudarme?!

-No…- arrugó la frente -… ¿No quieres ayuda?...

-No necesito su ayuda- sentenció con mirada fría sobre ella, acercándose lentamente. -. Especialmente la tuya, Princesa…- y encendió sus manos.

-Pero quiero ayudarte…voy ayudarte…

-¿Por qué, Twilight?- preguntó acentuando su ceño fruncido.

-Porque eres mi amiga.

-¿Segura que es por eso?

Twilight arrugó la frente, mirándola.

-Eres mi amiga y…me preocupas…

-¿Te preocupas…?- paró frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla con esos fríos y duros ojos cyan -. ¿Por eso ésta es tu peor pesadilla? ¿Por qué te "preocupas" por mí?

Twilight reflexionó sus palabras y se dio cuenta cómo sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo se endurecía, tenso, el palpitar loco de su corazón y esa sensación que la hacía débil cubrirla entera.

-Yo…- parpadeó lento, sorprendida y arrugando más la frente-… ¿Te temo?...

-Todos lo hacen- sonrió de lado -. Todos deberían.

-No…- sacudió la cabeza, firme y de pie -. No, no voy a temerte. Y no eres real. Tú misma lo dijiste, esto es una pesadilla, producto de mis miedos retenidos- la miró con mayor seguridad -. Por eso tienes pesadillas, porque temes demasiado, ocultas mucho. Temes de ti misma, de lastimar a los demás…y nos alejas…

-¡Témeme!- bramó y la amenazó con sus puños de fuego elevando las llamas de sus alas.

-¡No! Huyes de tus recuerdos- siguió -. De tu pasado, porque algo debiste hacer, y no solo convertirte en demonio, sino algo más…algo que detonó tu lado oscuro. ¡Por eso alejaste a Moon White! ¡Como lo haces ahora!

-¡TÉMEME!- rugió, furiosa -. ¡Vas a temerme, y vas a lamentar el día de haber pisado este mundo!- y concentró las llamas de sus manos en una bola de fuego y lo lanzó hacia ella.

…

-¡Aléjate de mí!- reaccionó Luna apenas sintió la punta del cuerno de Nightmare Moon en el suyo y se apartó, lanzándole un rayo que direccionó a su cuerno hacia ella. -Tú sólo eres una pesadilla personal. Twilight está en una, ¿cierto? ¡Nos separaste! ¡Sabías que veníamos!

-¡Vamos, Luna!- exclamó desviando el ataque -. Sabes cuánto nos divertíamos juntas.

-¡Yo jamás volveré a unirme a ti!- bramó ceñuda y volando a velocidad hacia ella para volver a lanzar rayos.

-¡No me hagas despertar a Sunset!- amenazó expandiendo sus alas e iluminando su cuerno para disparar contra ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!- reclamó, atacando su magia con la suya y estas explotaran entre entre ellas para seguir lanzando más rayos. -. ¿Qué quieres de Sunset Shimmer? ¿Qué sacas torturando a esta joven con su pasado? ¡Yo sé lo que se siente y es demasiado doloroso!

-¡Por ahora sólo quiero despertarla!- bramó mientras esquivaba sus ataques, volando y lanzó un rayo hacia ella y Luna lo esquivó a tiempo.

-Despertarla…- repitió, pensando y recordó que Sunset no recuerda lo que sueña…

Luna miró a Nightmare Moon , que se reía de ella y con una cortina de humo, desapareció.

-Su mundo onírico es inestable…- concluía Luna con los ojos que le bailaban en sus cuencas -. Al despertar…este desaparece…y se renueva otro…- agrandó los ojos invadiéndole el pánico - ¡Desapareceremos con él! ¡Twilight!

…

-¡Rarity!- exclamó Moon White abriendo la puerta del salón y los demás lo miraron enseguida, especialmente la mencionada.

-¿Querido?- dudó trotando hacia él.

-¡Te necesito!

-¿Sólo yo?

-Necesito tu magia- explicó de regreso hacia las princesas y el resto lo siguió enseguida. -. Podemos estabilizar el hechizo reponiendo la magia que tienen sus cuerpos. Así tienen la fuerza y energía suficiente para soportar mientras sus emociones se tranquilicen.

-¿Debo…transportar mi magia?- dedujo la unicornio.

-Sí…- curvó las cejas, frustrado -. No sabes cómo, ¿cierto?

-N-no, querido. ¡Esas cosas sólo sabe Twilight!

-¡Yo puedo dar de mi magia!- se ofreció Discord pero Moon White negó con la cabeza.

-No, no se puede. Puede que estés reformado, pero tu magia es del caos. Sería contaminar la magia de las princesas.

-¡Me ofende, Señor!

-Es cierto, Discord- le dijo Fluttershy volando cerca de su rostro ofreciéndole una suave sonrisa, la mejor que pudo ante la tensión.

-Pe-pero yo no sé transportar magia- se desesperó Rarity -. ¡Sólo sé levitar, localizar joyas y cosas banales!

-Tendrás que concentrarte- le dijo apresuradamente -. Yo no puedo. Dado a mi condición, de por sí es arriesgado que pierda más magia, aunque sea mi mal, soy unicornio, y estoy conectada a ella, es parte de mí para vivir y si la ofrezco a las princesas ya no podré recuperarla y me limitaría más usarla. En cambio tú sí podrás recuperarla.

-Pero….yo…- dudaba Rarity.

-¡Tú puedes, Rare!- motivó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Hazlo, inténtalo, por tus amigas!- exclamó Pinkie Pie.

-Por favor…- le dijo Spike con ojos vidriosos y Rarity suspiró, asintiendo y miró a Moon White.

-¿Cómo le transporto la magia?

…

Twilight iba a responder el ataque de Sunset cuando un repentino campo de fuerza la envolvió entera, haciendo que el fuego se dispersara a los lados.

-¡Princesa Luna!- exclamó Twilight viendo a Luna concentrando la mirada hacia Sunset.

-¡Vete, pesadilla, ya acabó la función!- y tiró un rayo que Sunset no pudo desviar y le agujeró el pecho, comprobando que era sólo un simple ilusión producto de la pesadilla, pero cuando volvía a recuperarse, Twilight voló hacia ella y le tomó los hombros, echándola al suelo y atrapándola.

-¡Si te temí, ya no lo haré más! ¡No volverás a ser mi pesadilla personal!

-¡Me vas a temer!- se sonreía mientras desaparecía con todo a su alrededor -. ¡Porque tu pesadilla es tu realidad! ¡Ya verás!- amenazó con una risa hasta disolverse toda y Twilight retornaba a su forma pony.

-¡Twilight debemos salir de aquí!- exclamó Luna -. La pesadilla de Sunset se está acabando y nosotras desaparecemos con ella si no salimos antes.

-¡Bien!- asintió pero Luna intentó iluminarlas y sólo tiraba chispas -. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No lo sé!- jadeó curvando las cejas -. No funciona.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi magia!- se exasperó -. ¡No…puedo…controlarla!

-Luna…- murmuró Twilight preocupada al sentir que perdía sensibilidad y levantó un casco para ver como perdía el color de su magia.

-¿Qué te está ocu…? ¿Te estás deshaciendo?

-¡Tú también!- exclamó en pánico y Luna se vio el cuerpo más transparente y disolviéndose lentamente. que concentrarnos…tranquilizarnos…dejamos de lado el hechizo- reconoció y empezaron a inhalar y exhalar, tratando de retomar la calma aunque con un universo inestable a punto de cerrarse contigo dentro no ayudaba mucho.

…

-¡Rarity, vamos!- motivaba Moon White viendo a Rarity con la punta de su cuerno en el de Twilight, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de transportarle su magia.

-No… puedo…- se frustró, descomponiendo el rostro.

-Concéntrese, sólo concéntre…- se interrumpió al ver el violento parpadeó de la luz en los ojos de Luna. -. ¡Oh, por Celestia!- se resignó, se acercó a Luna y colocó la punta de su cuerno con el suyo y empezó a transportar de su magia, que al pasarse al cuerno de Luna, este iba cambiando al color de la magia a la de la Princesa de La Noche, aceptando la magia.

Moon White se apartó retrocediendo torpemente mientras el cuerpo de Luna se erguía de nuevo fuerte y sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos e iluminados.

-¡Twilight, no!- exclamó Spike y el resto jadeó preocupados, al ver como ahora eran a luz de los ojos de Twilight que parpadeaban con fuerza y los jadeos se volvieron más fuertes.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- suplicaba Rarity presionándose al hechizo, logrando al fin que una línea delgada de su magia empezara a pasarse al cuerno de Twilight, pero iba demasiado lento y el cuerpo de la alicornio lavanda empezó a tirar espasmos y sus ojos ya perdían luz del hechizo.

-¡Twilight!- bramó Moon White y apartó a Rarity, tomó una bocanada de aire, cerró con fuerza los ojos, y unió la punta del cuerno con el suyo, pasando de su magia.

Pero entonces sintió cómo todo empezaba a mezclarse dentro él, hasta tener la visión borrosa…

*Flashback*

"_-¡No…resisto…me…duele…!- jadeaba con lágrimas el potrillo blanco mientras un unicornio mayor tenía la punta de su cuerno en el suyo, transfiriéndole magia. -. ¡Basta, basta, basta!- chilló, sacudiéndose de dolor._

_-No, no se puede- exclamó resignado el unicornio gris y crin azul, apartando el cuerno y Moon White sea consolado por su madre. -. Es el quinto intento. No cambia al color de su magia. Está limpia. Es raro…_

_-¿Y qué significa eso?- preguntó High Line._

_-Le hace daño la magia- se explicó -. Tanto la suya como la ajena. Deberá vivir limitado en el uso de la magia si no quieren...- dudó, ya que el potrillo estaba presente pero los padres captaron el mensaje, abatidos._

_-Pero la magia es lo que soy…es mi destino…- lloriqueaba el potrillo._

_-Moon White…- trató de convencer la pegaso._

_-¡Es mi sueño!- interrumpió con los ojos fuertemente vidriosos -. ¿Ya no podré compartir mi sueño con el de Sunny?- jadeó en un lamento -. ¡¿Cómo mi Cutie Mark me hace esto?!"._

Sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo acabaría, si esto sólo lo limitaría más, Moon White hizo un último esfuerzo antes de que todo se pusiera blanco y cayera de lado al suelo, inconsciente.

…

-¡Recuperaste el color!- avisó Twilight señalando a Luna.

-¡Tú también!- la señaló mientras todo su escenario se volvía blanco, absorbiendo la pesadilla.

Luna no perdió tiempo e iluminó a ambas, desapareciendo de allí antes de ser tragadas.

Ambas aparecieron en la habitación de Sunset, quien aspiró con fuerza tras que terminara la pesadilla y creyó seguir en ella al ver a ambas princesas.

-Princ..Princesa Luna…Twilight…- exclamó, tratando de relajarse ante los latidos rápidos de su corazón y el sudor que rodaban por su rostro-. Entraron a mi pesadilla, ¿cierto?- arrugó la frente -. Un momento… ¡son ponies! Y brillan y….

-Es una larga historia, Sunset- suspiró Twilight -. Estamos en nuestra forma mágica, la única forma de tener magia para que Luna la use y pudiera ingresar a tu mundo onírico.

-¿Y qué vieron? ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada…- exclamó Luna mirándola -. Fuimos interceptadas con pesadillas personales. La magia oscura en ti estaba advertida de nuestra visita. ¿Pero cómo?

-Ahm…- dijo Twilight, curvando las cejas -. Yo escribí a mis amigas de este mundo que la solución sería que entraras al sueño de Sunset- miró a Sunset -. Ellas te los dijeron, ¿cierto?

-Sí…-contestó, bajando los hombros.

-Eso le advirtió- concluyó Luna -. Y por eso nos obstaculizó.

-Pero de lo que estamos completamente segura, es que alguien quiere algo de ti- le dijo Twilight a Sunset -. Sunset, ya viene hora de que empieces a hablar.

-Twilight…- curvó las cejas, desviando la cabeza.

-Sunset, debes hacerlo si quieres eliminar esos miedos internos- habló Luna -. Estás alimentando a lo que sea que está dentro de ti.

-Es que…no entienden…- las miró, avergonzada -. Yo no recuerdo nada.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Twilight.

-No recuerdo cuándo cambié…no recuerdo cómo conseguí mi Cutie Mark, sólo cortas escenas sin sentidos y ciertas cosas de mi pasado, pero cuando lo intento…una terrible sensación me llena entera…como si impidiera que lo haga.

-Sunset…mírame…- le dijo Twilight caminando hacia ella y Sunset la miró a los ojos -. ¿Quieres nuestra ayuda, sí o no?

Sunset le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Tengo salvación?- le preguntó.

-Quiero creer que sí- contestó, firme. -. Pero debes ayudarte a ti misma.

-Tengo miedo- musitó, vidriándole los ojos.

Twilight levantó un casco sobre su mano, compartiendo el silencio de la madrugada.

…

Twilight y Luna salieron del espejo realmente agotadas.

-¡Twilight!-exclamaron Applejack, Pinki Pie, Rainbow Dash y Spike.

-¡Estás bien, estás bien!- celebró el dragón abalanzándose hacia ella.

-Claro que estoy bien- le sonrió la alicornio devolviendo el abrazo.

-Es que no lo entiendes- aclaró Rainbow -. ¡Ni te imaginas los sustos que hemos pasado aquí!

-¡Moon White!- exclamó Twilight abriendo la puerta de uno de los tantos cuartos del castillo, ya en su cuerpo y al tanto de todo.

-Aún está inconsciente- avisó Fluttershy, que a su lado estaba Discord.

-¡No puedo creer que dejé mis emociones alterarse!- se reprendió Twilight acercándose a la cama, viendo las ojeras del unicornio y rostro esmirriado.

-No eres la única- se lamentó Luna entrando también a la habitación. -. Pero fueron pesadillas personales, Twilight. Era difícil no caer en su manipulación. Nos dejamos llevar.

-Lo siento tanto- murmuró Twilight al unicornio, muy culpable.

-Ya, ya- consolaba Discord dándole palmaditas en su espalda -. Mira, tocaré el chelo más pequeño de Equestria- y con un chasquido hizo aparecer a Octavia Melody tocando un pequeñísimo chelo entre sus cascos para detenerse y mirar su alrededor.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- dudó la terrestre levantando una ceja.

-Ya te ibas, querida- exclamó Discord y con una chasquido la hizo desaparecer.

-Sé que prometimos cuidarnos las espaldas…- dijo Vinyl sintiendo a Octavia, aún desconcertada, sobre ella en su cama -. Pero esto es ridículo.

-Discord, no es momento para bromas- reprendió Fluttershy suavemente.

-¿Y Rarity?- preguntó Twilight.

-La Reina del Drama anda lloriqueando en el balcón desde hace rato- contestó Discord abriendo y cerrando un clóset, haciendo aparecer distintas dimensiones, una más rara y caótica que la anterior -. Rayos…esperar a que despierte un inconsciente es aburrido…

-Será mejor ir a verla- comentó mientras salía del cuarto.

Y sí, en el balcón que daba un hermoso panorama de Ponyville estaba Rarity, terminando de secar su ni sé cuántas tandas de lágrimas.

-Rarity…- llamó Twilight caminando hacia ella.

-Oh, querida…- lamentó negando con la cabeza sintiendo el casco de su amiga sobre un hombro -. Lamento haber sido una inútil.

-No es tu culpa.

-¡Claro que lo es!- reprochó cayéndole más lágrimas -. En serio intenté concentrarme, pero estaba muy nerviosa y era un hechizo nuevo.

-Lo sé.

-Lo logré pero muy pobre, muy insignificante y tu cuerpo…se descompuso más…

-Rarity…

-Y Moon White se vio obligado a entregar más de su magia para reponerte y ahora está inconsciente y tal vez ahora estará más débil de lo que ya estaba…¡Por mi culpa!- jadeó y se llevó ambos cascos a la cara.

-Pudo haberle pasado a cualquier que no haya estudiado magia- trató de consolar Twilight -. De por sí ese hechizo es complicado, tú hiciste lo que pudiste entre la presión y falta de tiempo, y fue la elección de Moon White de…sacrificarse para que no perdamos gran parte de nuestra magia- suspiró, mirando el pueblo -. Yo también me siento culpable. Pero Luna tiene razón. Es difícil no alterarse cuando tienes tu peor pesadilla en tu cara. Hasta olvidé concentrarme en el hechizo, haciendo el desequilibrio. Tuvimos mala suerte, Rarity, pero no hay culpables que señalar, ¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasará con Moon White?- le murmuró. -. Dijo que no podría recuperar la parte de la magia que entregó.

-No lo sé, Rarity- admitió, desalentada.

Ambas regresaron al cuarto donde descansaba el unicornio y se encontraban sus amigas, Luna, Spike y Discord. Twilight se acercó al unicornio, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, para unir la punta de su cuerno al suyo, en un intento de devolverle la magia que entregó.

Pero en ningún momento cambió al color a gris, provocando que el cuerpo del unicornio reaccionara con espasmos hasta hacerlo despertar con un respingo e inconscientemente llevara un casco al cuerno, gesticulando de dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento- exclamó Twilight, deshaciendo la transportación y regresándola a su cuerno.

Moon White abrió los ojos y de a poco, la vista fue clara. Al ver a Twilight y Luna, se sonrió aliviado para después soltar un suspiro.

-Cada vez me voy enredando más en sus líos, ¿cierto?- comentó.

-Moon White…- exclamó Twilight acercándose más -. Te debemos una muy grande.

El unicornio soltó un resoplido.

-Acabo de despertar…no empiece, ¿sí?- habló aún con la voz apagada.

-Lo que hiciste por nosotras fue muy admirable- intervino Luna -. Salvaste nuestra magia, pese ser consciente que sólo saldaría en tu contra. Estaremos siempre muy agradecidas contigo.

-A qué mal usan el hechizo- se quejó frunciendo suavemente el ceño -. ¿Qué pasó allá?- fijó su mirada en Twilight -. ¿Qué pasa en realidad?

Twilight se intercambió miradas con sus amigas y ellas le asintieron.

-Tuvimos que decirle todo- le dijo Fluttershy y Twilight suspiró, para mirar en general.

-Enfrentamos pesadillas personales…- empezó Twilight.

-Uhhh jujuju- rió Discord haciendo aparecer un grueso sillón café para desparramarse sobre él con una pipa en la boca que tiraba burbujas con su silueta -. ¡Hasta que se supo de nuevo interesante la cosa!- e hizo aparecer una bolsa de palomitas en los cascos de todos y en sus garras -. ¡Desde el principio, querida!- y lanzó una palomita de maíz al aire como para ser atrapada con la boca pero le salió alas y se fue volando, siendo Pinkie Pie brincando tras ella -. Y no olvides las partes en que casi te haces pipi del susto- rió.

…

Las Rainbooms corrían apresuradas hacia la escuela mientras sonaba el timbre de entrada.

-¡Llegaremos tarde!- lamentaba Applejack mirando con horror que la entrada ya estaba hasta solitaria -. ¡Yo nunca llego tarde!

-¡Gracias Pinkie por descargarme mi teléfono que tenía programado el despertador!- retó Rainbow Dash a la rosada mientras corrían.

-¡Tienes mi juego de dulces favorito!- se defendió -. ¡_Sweet! ¡Delicious!_\- dijo arremedando aquella voz que sale en Candy Crush.

Se acercaban ya por la estatua del caballo cuando se detuvieron en seco y soltaban una sonrisa entre sorprendidas y felices al ver a cierta chica de piel lavanda y… su perro.

-¡Twilight!- exclamaron emocionadas y corrieron hacia ella para ahogarle en un abrazo grupal.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!- celebró Rarity.

-¡Me da tanto gusto verlas!- exclamó Twilight con mucho cariño, sintiendo el calor de sus amigas de Canterlot High.

-Me…ahogan…- jadeó Spike atrapado entre tantos cuerpos.

-¡Spike!- festejaron también y le rascaban y acariciaran en diferentes zonas de la cabeza.

-Oh…sí, de esto nunca me canso- disfrutó para ser cargado por Fluttershy, la más encantada.

-Estás aquí para entrar en los sueños de Sunset, ¿cierto?- le dijo Applejack de inmediato.

-En realidad…eso ya lo hicimos anoche- contestó, rascándose tras el cuello.

-¡¿Y?!- preguntó notoriamente interesada con las demás y Twilight bajó los hombros.

-No nos fue tan bien como esperábamos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Fuimos interceptadas por pesadillas personales y dificultó mucho las cosas- resumió -. Pero de lo que estoy segura, es que la magia oscura encerrada en alguna parte de ella busca algo y retiene sus recuerdos por obvias razones de que allí podremos encontrar la solución. Tenemos que intentar recuperarlas para acabar con esto de una vez- dudó un momento -. Esperen...¿No sabían? ¿No vienen aquí para despedirse?

-¿Despedirse?- repitieron en coro gesticulando diferentes caras de confusión.

-Sí- dijo una nueva voz y todas voltearon a ver a Sunset Shimmer con una maleta posando en su hombro y mirada nostálgica -. Regreso a Equestria.

*Flashback*

_-Sunset…- le dijo Twilight anoche, acariciando su mano con su casco -. Tienes que venir a Equestria conmigo._

_-¿Qué?- exclamó arrugando la frente -. Twilight…no…_

_-Estando aquí no podremos ayudarte como se debe._

_-Pero Equestria no es mi hogar- se apresuró a hablar._

_-¿Y lo es aquí?- le preguntó Luna y Sunset la miró._

_-Yo…creí…que sí…- confesó vidriándole los ojos con tristeza -. Pero ya no me siento más parte de él como alguna vez lo sentí- cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza -. Me siento de nuevo al aire, tan extraña, tan confundida, como mi tiempo en Equestria. Que no pertenezco en ningún lugar._

_-Perteneces donde la gente te quiere y quieres- le dijo Twilight con serenidad. -. No dudes en aceptar el amor que los demás te entregan tan generosamente._

_-Ay, Twilight…- murmuró._

_-Aceptar nuestra ayuda no te hace más débil. Admitir que tienes un problema, no te convertirás en uno para nosotros, si pones de tu parte, si dejas de temer, si dejas de ser…_

_-Cobarde- completó a regañadientes._

_-Sé fuerte de nuevo, más que por alguien, hazlo por ti. No temas de ti. Yo no te temo._

_Sunset abrió los ojos y miró la gentil y sincera sonrisa de su amiga, para luego mirar a Luna, quien estaba firme junto a la alicornio lavanda, aceptando el reto también._

_-De acuerdo- aceptó, con voz resignada devolviendo la mirada a Twilight -. Regresaré a Equestria"._

-¿Te vas ahora?- le preguntó Fluttershy, desconcertada -. ¿No pensabas decírnoslo?

-No quería despedidas- admitió.

-¿Qué…?

-No quiero despedidas- repitió, mirando a cada una -. No quiero escucharlas. Nada de "adiós" ni que tenga que decirlo. No quiero que estén aquí cuando cruce el portal- avisó.

-No puedes negarnos eso- reprochó Rarity, triste.

-¡Deja hacerte una fiesta de despedida!- chilló Pinkie esperanzada.

-No, lo siento.

-Sunset…- quiso hablar Rainbow pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ah, bueno, que se vaya!- retumbó una voz, haciendo respingar a las demás.

-¡Applejack!- retó Fluttershy a la vaquera, quien ceñuda la miró.

-¿Qué? Sólo hago lo que ella quiere- y devolvió la mirada a Sunset, que estaba sin inmutarse -. Bueno, vete, no te despediremos, bueno, ellas no sé, pero por mi lado no recibirás nada.

-Applejack- intervino Twilight pero la rubia la ignoró, con la mirada pegada en Sunset.

-¡Vamos, vete, vete, tú…!.- cerró los puños y los ojos, descargándose: -. ¡Malagradecida!

-¡Applejack!- regañó Rarity esta vez.

-¡Es lo que eres!- continuó la vaquera mientras la señalaba -. ¡Nosotras nunca dudamos de tu amistad! ¡Nunca nos alejamos de ti pese que te complicabas más! ¡Nunca dejamos de considerarte nuestra amiga! ¡Pensamos en ti todo el tiempo para que seas feliz de nuevo! ¡Si mentimos, fue por tu bien, para que no empeoraras, porque nunca se sabe cómo vas a reaccionar! ¡Y Trixie!- al mencionarla Sunset curvó la cejas agrandando los ojos -. ¡Lulamoon se fue de la ciudad para protegerte!

-¡¿Protegerme?!- repitió con un fuerte ceño fruncido y ojos vidriosos -. ¡Ella admitió nunca haberme querido! ¡Me engañó todo este tiempo!- cerró los ojos, dolida -. ¡No dejó de ser la egoísta Trixie Lulamoon!

-¡Te mintió, Sunset! Lo hizo por protegerte.

-¡¿Protegerme de qué?!

Applejack enmudeció, dándose cuenta que soltó de más la lengua, en su instinto de honestidad que demasiado había retenido, así que ya era muy tarde para retroceder.

-Su padre encontró en un video la causa de por qué se quemó la Casa de los Espejos-no dijo más, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sunset y algo en sus ojos cambió, que hizo que ella descompusiera el rostro.

-¿Yo?- jadeó, aún dubitativa y miró al resto, quienes con su silencio afirmaban la pregunta.

-Tuviste una visión de una pesadilla, te transformase y…quemaste el lugar.

Y Sunset cerró los ojos, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, dejando caer la mochila de su hombro al suelo.

-Serverus amenazó contra ti, contra nosotras y Trixie sacrificó su libertad, dejándose ir no sé dónde, para proteger nuestro secreto- concluyó Applejack.

Sunset quedó enmudecida, petrificada con un fuerte ardor en todo su pecho.

-Tú no te das cuenta lo que hace la gente que te quiere a tu alrededor- frunció el ceño -por ser una cobarde, una malagradecida.

El ardor se expandió en todo su cuerpo y Sunset acentuó el ceño fruncido devolviéndole la mirada.

-¡Ya, ya, BASTA!- estalló levantando los brazos de golpe y sus manos se encendieron, haciendo retroceder a las demás -. ¿Crees que no soy consciente de eso?- reprochó -. ¿Crees que no sé el daño que les hago si están cerca de mí y el daño que me hacen si están cerca? ¿Que la idea de escapar me rueda en la cabeza a diario? ¡No es mi culpa que ya no las sienta como antes! Me duele sentirme así…comportarme como dices, malagradecida, ¡Pero no depende mí! No sé lo que hago, si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Ya no me entiendo. Mi sentido de moral está roto… ¡Roto! Y no entiendo cómo dirigirme.

-Sunset…- murmuró Applejack y dio un par de pasos para acercarse.

-¡No, aléjate!- exclamó y movió los brazos hacia adelante, haciendo un arco de fuego obligando a que se apartara.

-¿Qué te dije anoche?- habló Twilight enseguida a Sunset y ella la miró subiendo y bajando el pecho -. No dudes en aceptar el amor que los demás te entregan tan generosamente…sé fuerte.

Sunset le sostuvo la mirada para desviarla hacia Applejack y luego al resto de las chicas. La vaquera conocía esa mirada en Sunset. La vio cuando ella no entendía los valores, que confundía, y debía ser guiadas por ellas. Entonces la comprendió más, el por qué de sus actos mientras los ojos de Shimmer se suavizaban, vidriándose lentamente y sus llamas se apagaron.

-Lo…lamento…

-Yo también lo siento- jadeó Applejack y se le abalanzó a un abrazo. -. Te quiero.

-Lo sé- exclamó con voz frágil devolviendo el abrazo pero curvó las cejas, desalentada -. ¿Por qué te siento tan vacía?- preguntó con real duda -. ¿Por qué no siento tu calor?

-No lo sé- sinceró, conteniendo las lágrimas para apartarse lentamente y mirarla -. Pero por eso mismo te vas, a averiguarlo.

-Pero aun así, - susurró posando una mano a su hombro, acercándose -de alguna forma me harás falta- admitió y miró a las demás -. Todas…

Applejack levantó una mano a su mejilla, mojándola de las lágrimas que empezaban a escurrirse en los brillantes que se veían los ojos cyan de Sunset ante la capa de lágrimas que acumulaba, que miraban los iguales vidriosos verdes de la vaquera, mirándola fijo a los suyos, como queriendo leerla, entenderla y descubrir lo que tanto misterio la rodea, pero sólo encontró sus ojos cohibidos sobre los suyos, sin ningún mensaje oculto.

Y eran dolorosamente hermosos, seduciendo la intriga del misterio que guardaba aquella chica, los mismos ojos que alguna vez engatusó a Thunderlane, hasta enamoró al propio Flash Sentry, y que llamaban la atención de los demás ante esa energía enigmática. ¿Cómo querer un misterio? ¿Cómo ser una amiga de un misterio?

Applejack suavizó la mirada y bajó la mano mientras secaba su mejilla en el trayecto.

-Sólo estaremos a un portal de distancia- le aseguró y sus demás amigas rodearon a la vaquera, respaldando lo que decía con sonrisas seguras -. Y nosotras estaremos para ti, listas, para lo que se venga.

-Cuando eres una Rainboom, lo eres por siempre- aseguró Rainbow Dash, sonriente.

-Cuenta con nosotras- apoyó Rarity con firmeza y seguridad.

-La distancia no será excusa para perder nuestra amistad- exclamó Fluttershy.

-¡Y Twilight es la prueba viviente!- chilló Pinkie emocionada abrazando a Twilight.

-Sabía que sólo estarías aquí temporalmente- habló una voz que hizo vidriar de nuevo los ojos de Sunset y al voltear, encontró a Celestia y Luna a su lado -. Pero eso no evitó encariñarme contigo.

-Celestia…- murmuró y buscó un abrazo de ella, siendo recibida con ese amor dulce y desinteresado de la educadora.

-Las vi desde la ventana de la dirección y al ver a Twilight…lo supuse…- la apretó más fuerte -. Te deseo toda la suerte que ambos mundos pueden darte.

-Siempre admiré a la Princesa Celestia- confesó entre el abrazo -. Pero esa admiración terminó en envidia. Pero antes de eso, por ella sentí lo que una quinceañera por su artista favorito pese que sé que Celestia alcanzó a quererme, pero…yo no- se separó del abrazo para verla -. Pero con usted…fue distinto. Yo sí alcancé a quererla, como usted me quiere a mí.

-Sunset- murmuró conmovida y la volvió a abrazar.

-Luna- llamó Sunset y miró a la subdirectora a un lado, sin saber cómo reaccionar -. No tiene qué decir nada- le dijo separándose de Celestia e ir en su dirección.

-Querida- musitó y la abrazó, acariciando su cabellera -. Mi cómplice para trollear a mi hermana…-dijo divertida y a Sunset se le salió una sonrisa -. Cuídate mucho.

-¿Sun…set?- dudó una voz y los oídos de Shimmer se agudizaron, agradando los ojos.

-Yo…- habló Celestia ante su reacción -…la llamé al verla en el pasillo reunida con sus amigos y…creí que debían hablar.

Sunset quedó quieta un momento, para después separarse lentamente de Luna para voltear y encontrar a una encogida Trixie Lulamoon rodeada no solo de su grupo, sino también el de Flash Sentry. Trixie tenía en un hombro la mano de Bonbon y en el otro la de Derpy, en señal de apoyo.

-Trixie…regresó…- se admiró Fluttershy al igual que el resto de Las Rainbooms, que automáticamente se les iluminaron el rostro con una sonrisa.

Sunset no podía moverse, sólo miró a Trixie que empezaba a caminar hacia ella, teniendo su sombrero y capa puestos.

-Mi…madre…- empezó a hablar Lulamoon mientras caminaba lentamente –dijo que la libertad puede tener….muchos significados para algunos…le dijo a Trixie que definiera el suyo…que contestara…¿Qué es libertad?- tragó con fuerza saliva y al estar frente a Sunset, levantó sus manos hacia su sombrero, se lo quitó y se lo colocó a ella. Sunset curvó las cejas, arrugando la frente sin dejar de mirarla -…y creo que ya sé…- continuó, deshaciendo el nudo de su capa para quitársela y levantarla hacia Sunset, acercándose para hacerle el nudo en su cuello. Los ojos rosados oscuros se posaron sobre los de ella, sonriéndose con lentitud e inconscientemente, Sunset empezó a esbozar una igual mientras aquel odio y resentimiento…se desvanecían por un agradable calor de felicidad -. La amistad es libertad…tú, Sunset, me hiciste libre.

-Trixie…- jadeó y abrió sus brazos hacia ella, rodeando su cuello, apretándola con fuerza en un abrazo que Trixie reaccionó enseguida en devolvérselo, aliviada en sentir esa regularidad de su ropa y su cariño, su calor, esa reconfortarte sensación. Apenas unidas, aquella característica energía que se paseaba en ellas, las encerró, haciéndolas cerrar los ojos de alivio y suavizar la sonrisa -. Contigo siempre me sentí tan **libre**.

Trixie podía sentir como esa sensación de la energía empezaba a circular dentro de ella…demasiado…más fuerte que nunca…en realidad, muy fuerte, revoloteando dentro de ella; mientras que Sunset se sentía igual, pero muy, muy incomodada, obligando a separarse cuando sentía como si un rayo le cruzara el cuerpo.

Sunset tiró a Trixie hacia adelante y al verla, agrandó los ojos de sorpresa al igual que los presentes al ver cómo una luz rosa oscura rodeaba de abajo para arriba el cuerpo de Trixie….mientras a los lados de su piernas se iluminaba subiendo levemente su falda, su cabello crecía hasta la altura de rodillas y le salían orejas de pony mientras su cuerpo resplandecía, destellante.

Lulamoon quedó tiesa de la sorpresa mientras de a poco la luz se iba apagando, o más bien se absorbía en ella, apenas entendiendo mientras sentía algo a los lados de sus piernas y con mano tiesa, subió un poco su falda y ver…una Cutie Mark, de una varita con la punta de estrella formando un arco mágico.

Soltó un jadeo de asombro, parpadeando incrédula, admirando la marca, para bajar la falda y subir la mirada para comprobar que el resto estaba igual de petrificados que ellas.

-Todo este tiempo…lo que sentía cada que estaba contigo…- habló Trixie mirando a Sunset, que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar - ¿Era magia recorriéndome?

-¿De la amistad?- jadeó Twilight con los labios secos, deduciendo -. ¿Trixie tiene la magia de la amistad también?

-¡Eres mágica!- celebró Derpy abrazando de lado a Trixie, que al fin empezó a sentir movimiento en su cuerpo -. ¡Ahora sí tienes magia! ¿No es graciosamente irónico?

-Primero Sonata, ahora Trixie…- habló Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Rarity -. Nosotras lo tenemos por la conexión con nuestras contrapartes, portadores de los elementos de la armonía, pero… ¿ellas?…- miró a Trixie -. Sin ofender.

-Trixie lo… entiende- habló con cejas curvadas y frente arrugada aún anonadada…y atrapada en la celebración de Derpy.

-Sin mencionar esa magia de Sunset...- comentó Pinkie Pie a las demás, que asintieron en acuerdo.

-¿Yo te hice esto?- preguntó Sunset, saliendo del shock de la sorpresa.

-Tu…amistad me hizo esto…- dijo Trixie mirándola, tratando de verle sentido. -. ¿Pero por qué?

-Esto cada vez es descabello, Twilight- le dijo Applejack acercándose para privacidad -. Mientras una magia despierta…otras se apagan…

-¿Qué?- dudó.

-Ninguna de las cinco puede transformarse- informó y Twilight agrandó los ojos -. Al menos no por la música y no sabemos por qué.

-Ok, ok, está bien, está bien- jadeó la Princesa, ahogándose en tantas cosas que le venían de golpe. -. Yo…veré la forma de…

-Te estamos presionando demasiado- le dijo la vaquera arrugando al frente.

-Pero no es su culpa- aclaró, tratando de relajarse -. Algo…algo pasa y no sé si tenga que ver con lo de Sunset, puede que no, pero sea lo que sea, es magia de Equestria y tenemos que contestar las incógnitas de cómo funciona la magia aquí-empezó a deducir -. Nunca hubo cambios mágicos aquí, ni con la llegada de Las Dazzlings hace miles de años ni con la de Sunset…hasta que vine yo. ¿Pero por qué?- se frustró rascándose la cabeza.

-Porque tu magia es más fuerte- comentó Applejack.

-Trixie…- dijo Sunset acercándose a ella y Bonbon haló a Derpy para separarla de Lulamoon -. ¿Cómo…te sientes?- parpadeó -. Digo, es lo que se me ocurre preguntar.

-Siento la energía que sentía cuando estabas conmigo- le dijo con cuidado, acariciándose su largo y lacio cabello azul grisáceo. Su vincha de estrella se había soltado y tenía el cerquillo adornando su frente.

-No sé qué significa eso pero…lo voy a averiguar. Lo prometo.

-Sí…ya que te vas…- suspiró, mirándola -. Sunset, Trixie dijo lo que dijo en el aeropuerto para…

-¿Salvarme?- le interrumpió con una corta sonrisa y Trixie apretó los labios entre sí con las cejas curvadas y asintiendo, bajando sus orejitas de pony. Aquella nueva apariencia de Trixie, la hacía ver encantadora. Sunset subió más la sonrisa -. Applejack me dijo la verdadera razón de tu partida…con razón tu padre fue a mi casa a ver si me había ido o no…- bajó los hombros -…pero yo estaba muy mal e…

-Incendiaste su auto- completó -. Sí, él me lo dijo. ¿Y sabes? Le diste un buen susto y se las estaba pensando bien qué hacer, hasta usó de excusa en llevar a Trixie a la ópera donde me había recluido de ustedes para ver pero…las cosas entre los dos son distintas ahora…

-¿Cómo?

-Digamos que cayeron las máscaras y Trixie ablandó su corazón. Por eso estoy de vuelta… por ti, pero te vas.

-Trixie…- murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

-Pero es por tu propio bien, Sunset- le dijo manteniendo una sonrisa y le tomó una mano -. Con esta novedad de que Trixie tiene magia no recuerdas que te puse mi sombrero y capa.

-Ah…- soltó, recordando y levantó una mano hacia el sombrero -. Cierto, ¿Por qué me los pusiste?

-Porque hacían sentir a Trixie grande y poderosa. Y tú no te has sentido ni grande ni poderosa en estos días, ¿cierto?

-Cierto…

-Entonces, Trixie te obsequia su sombrero y capa.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- se sorprendió agrandando los ojos -. ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Es lo tuyo!

-Lo sé…pero tú los necesita más que yo- la haló a ella con la mano que la tenía agarrada y la abrazó, cerrando los ojos -. Y creo que en buen momento te los doy. Llévatelos de recuerdo cuando estés en Equestria.

-Trixie…- jadeó sonriendo y vidriándole los ojos, abrazándola -. Eres una molestia.

-Trixie también te quiere…y mucho. Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas?

Y Sunset la apretó más fuerte, rodándole las lágrimas mientras parpadeada con cejas curvadas.

-Recuerdo…y tú… la mía…- y gimió más fuerte…porque ahora era en Trixie que no sentía nada, ni su calor, sólo una sensación fuerte de incomodidad.

-Hey…no llores así…- se conmovió sintiendo ganas de llorar más fuerte.

-Lo siento…- dijo separándose porque no aguantaba más no sentir nada hacia ella y la miró añorada, esperanzada, suplicando, "no…ella también no…por favor…" rogó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y le brotaban más lágrimas.

Levantó la mirada hacia el resto de quienes llamó amigos; al grupo de Bonbon y el de Flash Sentry.

-Adiós a todos- dijo secándose las lágrimas y tanto Celestia como Luna animó para que empezaran entrar a la escuela. Sunset se los agradeció. No quería un público de más. Mientras era despejada la entrada de los grupos, devolvió la mirada en Trixie, mirándola con su apariencia híbrida, separándose lentamente -. Ya sabremos por qué te transformarte.

-¿Trixie no puede pensar que fue tu amistad?- le preguntó sonriente. -. No creo que necesite más lógica que esa.

-No, necesitamos más, Trixie. Y lo averiguaremos.

-Tengan- dijo Twilight a Las Rainbooms sacando un libro de su mochila -. Es un nuevo cuaderno mágico. Nos mantendremos en contacto a través de él.

Pinkie Pie lo recibió, sintiendo lo pesado que era y tiró un bufido.

-Se nota que ese tiene más hojas, ¿cierto?- sonrió Twilight -. Seiscientas noventa y cuatro.

-Mantennos al tanto de todo, por favor- exclamó Flutterhy entregándole a Spike.

-Eso no lo duden- acertó y las seis se unieron en un abrazo.

-Twilight…

Twilight se separó del abrazo y vio a Flash Sentry, que se había quedado. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Flash…- exclamó con el rostro iluminado mientras las demás sentían que estorbaban para darle privacidad -. Lo siento… con tantas cosas que ha ocurrido…

-Lo sé- le sonrió acercándose frente a ella.

-Quisiera contarte por todo lo que he pasado- bajó la mirada, avergonzada -. Te he extrañado.

-Yo también, Twilight…no todos los días una amiga mágica viene de visita a través de un portal a otro mundo.

Twilight lo miró con atención. Sentía el trato diferente. Su voz diferente. Hasta la miraba…diferente.

-¿Está todo en orden?- preguntó ella.

-Sí…- exclamó mirándola con atención -. Twilight, hay algo que quiero decirte…sobre tú y yo…ya que no sé cuándo volveré a verte y no quiero que sean como las otras veces, que nunca podemos hablarlo. Necesito decirlo. Necesitas saberlo.

Twilight sentía el corazón acelerado e inevitablemente un rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

-Creo…creo…que yo también…

Flash se le acercó y le tomó una mano, haciéndola ruborizar aún más, mirándola fijos a los ojos, con esa fuerte seguridad en su mirada.

-Twilight…eres la per…el ser más admirable que conozco.

La pelimorada sintió como el castillo de naipes caían de una sola vez, escarbando con la mirada a Flash.

-¿Eso…es lo que…quieres decirme?

-Es lo que siento por ti- sinceró.

-Oh…- soltó, curvando las cejas -. Oh…

-Lo sé…- musitó -…pensé que sentía…otra cosa pero…lo confundí. Yo te admiro y mucho, Twilight. Eres realmente increíble y siempre estaré agradecido que me haya cruzado contigo en mi vida. De tenerte de amiga.

-Yo... también, Flash- le sonrió fugazmente, cabizbaja, mientras Spike la consolaba acariciándole el brazo con una pata.

-¿Estás bien?- se apresuró en preguntar.

-Sí… - suspiró y forzarse a mirarlo, sintiéndose tan extraña -. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo- y lo abrazó para susurrarle: -. Iba a ser imposible después de todo, ¿Verdad?

Flash cerró los ojos.

-Siempre lo fue- contestó.

-Igual…gracias por hacerme sentir de esa manera…

-Y tú a mí.

Se apartaron y pese sentirse decepcionada, Twilight sintió alivio, que se liberaba de algo. Tal vez porque al fin había aclarado su relación, ahora aclarada de amistad. Lo mismo sintió Flash. Decirle lo que dijo…lo hizo sentir libre también.

Era lo que tenía que decir y sentía. Bien sirvió la charla de Sunset. Twilight sólo era lo que necesitaba su corazón para distraerse del dolor al conocer a alguien tan admirable. No era justo ni para él ni para ella seguir con esa relación de miradas y sonrisas tontas sin aclarar pero ahora, todo estaba nítido y con suelo firme. Mientas Twilight le hacía de la mano como despedida, lo vio alejarse hacia la escuela. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Twilight?- la llamó Spike.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró, volviendo a suspirar. -. Creo que estaba muy ilusionada como para ver la realidad…como si pudiéramos estar juntos…- sacudió la cabeza -. Qué torpe fui…

-Era tu primer amor- le hizo ver su compañero.

-Más bien primera ilusión- corrigió, bajando la mirada a él para darle una corta caricia en la cabeza.

-¿Querida?- llamó Rarity acercándose con las demás y Twilight recuperó la firmeza en su cuerpo y rostro.

-Estoy bien, chicas- miró a Sunset -. Creo que es hora.

Sunset tragó saliva fuertemente, asintiendo y caminó con ella frente a la base del caballo. Volteó sobre el hombro, viendo a Las Rainbooms recibiendo a Trixie entre ellas, dándole la bienvenida para fijar la mirada hacia las oriundas de Equestrias.

Dejaba atrás su "vieja nueva vida" para conseguir una "nueva nueva vida"

-¿Lista?- le preguntó Spike desde el suelo a Twilight.

-¡Lista!- aseguró y miró a Sunset -. ¿Lista?

Pero Sunset tenía la mirada tensa frente a la base con las cejas curvadas. Twilight le sonrió y enredó su mano con la suya. Estaba fría.

-Crucemos juntas, al mismo tiempo, ¿Te parece?- ofertó.

Sunset giró la cabeza para verla y soltó una sonrisa, apretando su mano con la suya.

-¿Lista?- volvió a preguntar Twilight y Sunset miró de nuevo la base, más calmada y segura.

-¡Lista!

Y ambas levantaron un pie hacia adelante y cruzaron a su vez, desapareciendo frente a las chicas.

-¿Por qué Trixie no siente esto como una despedida?- preguntó Lulamoon a las demás.

Y Applejack la miró.

-Porque esto no termina aquí.

…

**¡Y ASÍ TERMINA ESTA TEMPORADA!**

**Pues sí, largo...pero es el último capítulo, ¿Qué esperaban? jajajaja**

**So… ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Reacciones, reacciones everywhere! xD**

**A continuación, sigan el capítulo 28 que más que cap, es el aviso de la siguiente temporada.**


	28. AVISO

**AVISO**

**OJO. REVISAR ESTE AVISO DESPUÉS DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO 27. SI TE PASASTE, RETROCEDE UN CAP PARA LEERLO Y ALLÍ PUEDAS LEER EL AVISO. :)**

**Ahora sí.**

**Muy bien.**

**Llegamos al final de esta temporada y debo decir que fue todo un viaje escribirlo xD**

**Ahora, a lo que vienen a leer aquí.**

**Pues la verdad, tengo mi política y compromiso de cumplir con la fecha de entrega de cada capítulo, y como han podido ver, he sido fiel a eso. Esto es porque como lectora de fanfics, es frustrante esperar sin fecha fija la actualización y es desalentador abrir la historia y no ver el nuevo capítulo sin saber cuándo lo tendrás. **

**Ojo. No es un ataque a esos autores. Ellos tienen su método y otros el suyo, y vale la pena la espera con un capítulo bien escrito. Pero en lo personal, me gusta más establecer una fecha en el que ya sabrán cuándo encontrar un nuevo capítulo y leerlo, sea el mismo día o el siguiente, cuando tengan el tiempo tras los estudios o trabajo, y relajarse continuando esta historia. Pero la cuestión es que sabes que estará allí a partir de cierta fecha. Por lo que siempre me las ingenio para hacerme el tiempo para escribir y doy gracias de que la inspiración ha estado de mi lado, latente y corriendo, para sentirme completamente a gusta con el resultado final y ofrecerles el cap.**

**Entonces, para mantener este compromiso, voy a dar una corta pausa entre esta temporada con la otra… ¡DE UN MES!**

**Así es. Empezaré a subir la siguiente temporada, el ****23 DE OCTUBRE. REPITO, EL 23 DE OCTUBRE. ASI QUE ATENTOS XD.**

**COMO EXPLIQUÉ EN UN CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, LA HISTORIA MANTENDRÁ LAS TRAMAS QUE QUEDARON INCONCLUSAS, SUS PERSONAJES, Y MUCHAS NUEVAS, PERO EL ESCENARIO PRINCIPAL YA NO SERÁ CANTERLOT HIGH Y VEREMOS LA TRAMA AVANZAR ENTRE EQUESTRIA Y EL MUNDO HUMANO…CON LA MÁS OBVIA RAZÓN DE POR QUÉ, ¿NO? ADEMÁS, QUE NO CONTINUARÁ AQUÍ MISMO, EN "CANTERLOT HIGH TALES", SINO QUE ABRIRÁ EN OTRA, BAJO EL TÍTULO DE…**

"**LO QUE SOMOS AHORA".**

**SINOPSIS**

"**Lo que somos ahora…es resultado de lo que fuimos primero, para convertirnos en un después.**

**Con Sunset Shimmer de vuelta a Equestria, los recuerdos y secretos mejores guardados y olvidados, revientan a la luz; y se revela el enemigo que se ha estado alimentado en silencio y amenazará el mundo que conocen; mientras se construyen y destruyen relaciones. ****Se levantan nuevas oportunidades. Se está por entender u****n pasado. ****Magia por descubrir y s****entimientos que aclarar.**

**Al final, tendremos el resultado de nuestro destino, y hay que responder por nuestras acciones. **

**Aunque estas sean tu propia condena".**

**Bueno…sin más qué decir… ¡Nos veremos!**

**Una buena semana…bueno, mes xD**

**Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, si tienen alguna duda sobre el aviso o algo que pueda contestar (no daré spoiler), les contestaré por mensaje privado, si los hay. Sino, ya pues, no hay jejeje.**

**Gracias por leer y…**

**¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


End file.
